


WTS: Doctor Who

by crazyfanperson



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Characters Watching Doctor Who, Drama, Drama & Romance, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 188,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyfanperson/pseuds/crazyfanperson
Summary: I love reading these fanfics where the doctor and his friends watch their show. So I thought I'd have a bit of fun and make my own, the gaps will probably be a bit long between chapters cause I've got like 11 series to go through as well as other stuff. I do have life. Oh! And disclaimer, I own none of this, all rights to the BBC x
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 28
Kudos: 100





	1. The Big Meeting

**So I really really love these fics but I've read them all so I thought what the heck might as well make my own. Unlike my other stories it'll probably have varying gapes between updates and I will make other stories before I finish it. Cause lets face this'll be seriously long, I gotta go through 8 series'.**

_Tenth doctor and Rose..._

They'd just left Scotland in 1879 having been knighted and banished by queen Victoria. They were having a good laugh about werewolves and wondering where to go next when the Tardis decided to chose for them.

"Doctor! What's going on." Rose cried as she was thrown to the floor. The Tardis whirled and clanged as it headed off to who knows where.

"What!" The doctor cried as he fiddled with the console. A large jerk threw both of them to the floor while the lights flickered and sparked. Then the Tardis began to settle signalling it's arrival...

_Mickey and Martha..._

They were just in their temporary office at the base in Hong Kong.

"Hey have you looked into that one yet." Martha pointed at a file on the screen. Mickey did something clever with his computer and the entire screen went black.

"What've you done." Martha asked, a little angrier than she'd intended.

"It wasn't me something's drained the power." He rambled some technical nonsense whilst stabbing keys. He was so focused on the computer he didn't notice the sparks coming out of the lights in the room. Martha did though.

"Um Mickey..."

"Hold on just a moment." He replied, without even taking his eyes off the screen.

"Mickey!" Martha cried, but it was to late. all the lights in the room exploded simultaneously...

_Donna..._

She'd been trying to get to the Tardis from the library when the teleport went haywire and sent her into darkness...

_Jack..._

Jack, Gwen and Ianto were investigating strange activity around the rift.

"These wavelengths are very distorted." Ianto said craning his neck away from the screen to look at the others.

"It doesn't appear dangerous at the minute but..." Gwen trailed off unsure of what to say. Jack opened his mouth to speak when a large bolt of lightning struck the hub. Everyone had to close their eyes in an effort not to be blinded. When Gwen and Ianto opened their eyes, Jack was gone...

_Eleventh doctor, Amy and Rory..._

"Where are we going." Amy asked as the doctor flicked a few more controls.

"Hopefully somewhere awesome." Was the distant reply as he was clearly in his own world where it was just him and his Tardis.

"Knowing him we'll probably end up in the rain, on some planet infested by mutant squirrels or something." Rory said. Amy honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not, so she decided not to comment. They'd just got back from their little trip to Venice which had been a bit more than expected, what with all the vampires. Well, fish from space. She was then literally thrown out of her thoughts as the Tardis decided to swerve to the left.

"What's going on!" She yelled, gripping the railing as the Tardis continued to shake like a maraca.

"I don't know, she seems to be flying herself." The doctor said. He gripped the handle of the screen and tried to make sense of the words streaming across it.

"Think you can suggest she retakes her pilot test." Rory said sarcastically, which would have earned him a slap from Amy had she not been clinging on for dear life. After several more jerks and a couple of explosions the Tardis finally landed and began to calm down. All three of them attempt to regain their balance and stop the world from spinning. The doctor was first to discover his bearings and wonder where they are. He wasted no time in rushing to the door to check.

"Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing?" Rory said, having finally found his feet.

"Going to see where we've landed of course." The doctor replied, pointedly ignoring the fact that it had been a rhetorical question.

"But the Tardis just went totally haywire." Amy said.

"I know," The doctor replied.

"And flew herself through time and space, so we could be anywhere." She continued.

I know," The doctor said again, his grin widening.

"Anything could be out there." Rory stated.

"I know," The doctor whispered, his entire body clearly bursting with contained excitement. Amy finally caught on as her face started growing a smile of it's own. Without another thought, the doctor spun round and opened the door...

_River..._

River was just relaxing in her cell at storm cage when she noticed a strange blue light flickering on her bars. She soon realised it was a kind of blue electricity moving around her like lightning. She stood up and instinctively reached for her gun, even though she knew shooting probably wouldn't do much. Suddenly the entire cell lit up in bright blue light. When it died down, she was gone...

_Twelfth doctor and Clara..._

Clara was leaning against the Tardis console staring into space. Her mind was still stuck in the dalek they recently explored. The doctor was rambling at hyper speed, yet again, about some really incredible planets he wanted to show her. She thought it was so typical of him to experience something incredible and just move on like it had never happened. Suppose this is so normal for him it just isn't surprising anymore. Speaking of surprising, Clara got the shock of her life when the Tardis suddenly sparked and twisted sideways.

"What's going on?!" She screamed.

"I don't know, what you asking me for." The doctor said. She gave him a 'seriously' look that caused him to shrink down a bit.

"Make it stop!" She cried as she hit the wall.

"I'm trying." The doctor yelled, stabbing at the controls in an attempt to calm the Tardis. It seemed to work, as the Tardis finally settled down, indicating it had landed somewhere.

"Well this is strange." The doctor said checking the console.

"What is?" Clara asked, hopping over to join him.

"These readings," He said pointing at the screen, "according to this we aren't even in the universe anymore."

"Is that possible." Clara asked.

"I don't know." He replied, before dashing over to the door.

"Woah, hold up, what do you think you're doing?" Clara asked as she raced after him.

"Well I'm going to check to see where we are." The doctor said.

"Is that a good idea?" She asked.

"Well it's an idea, not sure if i'd go so far as to label it." The doctor rambled slightly.

"Doctor..." Clara whined knowing he was being reckless again.

"You're right, you're right. You better stay here." He said before opening the door and stepping out before she could say a word. Clara shifted from one foot to the other for a minute, clearly frustrated with him before groaning and giving in. She all but jumped out of the Tardis, having made the impulse action to leave when her eyes fell upon their location. It was a circular theatre with a bunch of sofas in a semi-circle around a large flatscreen TV. What really interested her though, was the other people in the room. Standing outside, what appeared to be, another Tardis was a tall skinny man in a pinstriped suit with sneakers. He had dark brown hair and eyes. Standing next to him was a girl of about 20 sporting a pink top and denim overalls; she had short blond hair and soft hazel eyes, that seemed to be scanning the room much like her own. Next to her was a very handsome man in a trench coat with a dizzy looking grin plastered on his face. Skimming her gaze to the left a bit she noticed a young woman with curly sand coloured hair in a grey dress. She seemed to be overlooking the room to, although a bit more thoroughly. A couple of people with dark skin and hair were just looking confused, their hands were clasped together. Perhaps their a couple, she thought. Another woman with dark ginger hair and dark eyes was angrily demanding answers to whatever was going on. It was then that she noticed yet another Tardis, protruding from this box was a red head with hazel eyes and nice legs, her head was thrown back in clear annoyance at whatever the brown haired male with a large nose standing next to her was saying. Her eyes moved to the man in front of them, then froze. No. It couldn't be. There right in front of her, was the doctor. The old doctor, the one she knew before he changed. Her current doctor, who had been watching her observe the room, followed her gaze to his previous regeneration. She started moving slowly towards him as if in a kind of trance.

"Clara." The twelfth doctor said, appearing in front of her.

"Sorry, yes." She said. snapping back to reality.

"Don't," He said, referring to his younger self. "Not until we know where we are and whats going on."

"Perhaps I can help."

Everyone whipped round to see where the voice was coming from. At that same moment a girl appeared in a flash of blue lightning. She was quite young, no more than 16, with curly chestnut hair and soft chocolate eyes. She was wearing a yellow strapless dress with a thick black belt and black bead necklace.

"Who are you? what's going on?" Rose asked.

"Glad you asked." The girl said, smiling. "I'm Crazyfanperson, but you may call me by my other name Scar."

"Scar?" Martha questioned.

"Short for Scarlet." The girl said quickly. Martha nodded, seemingly satisfied as Scar began pacing the room. "Now I've brought you all here because, well..." She trailed off looking for a reason. "Well mainly cause I thought it'd be fun." She said laughing.

"Oh well congrats for you, but we might like to know whats so fun about, well whatever this is." The twelfth doctor said.

"Oh, yes of course." Scar replied, taking in the looks she was getting from everyone. "How about you sit down and I'll explain." She said. Then she snapped her fingers causing everyone to disappear in blue lightning. They all reappeared on the sofas in the following layout:

1st sofa: tenth doctor, Rose, Martha, Mickey, Donna.

2nd sofa: eleventh doctor, Amy, Rory, River, Jack.

3rd sofa: twelfth doctor, Clara.

"All settled then." Scar giggled, appearing in front of them.

"Um I suppose..." Jack said.

"Well I could use a cup of tea maybe some jammy dodgers, does this sofa have any cool powers." The eleventh doctor started rambling. Amy grinned fondly at him while Rory just sighed. Clara seemed to be fighting back the urge to cry, she had missed him so much. Not that she didn't like the new doctor but she still liked the old him as well.

"Yeah, don't mind me asking but what species are you?" The tenth doctor asked.

"Human, funnily enough." Scar said.

"You can't be, humans can't control lightning or teleport." Martha said, in disbelief.

"Actually I'm from a parallel universe where humans can do all that stuff." Scar told them.

"Wow, I wanna visit that world." Jack said grinning.

"You're kind of in it now." Scar said. Everyone stared at here in disbelief. "You also might recognise some of the people in this room, whilst others will be complete strangers." Everyone agreed with that, people like Rose and Clara and Rory had no clue who most in the room were. Whereas others like River and the twelfth doctor knew just about everyone. "How about I introduce everyone, and don't worry about there being a paradox or anything. This room is paradox proof." Scar said. Everyone nodded and gestured for her to continue. She walked over to the 1st sofa and offered a hand to Rose. She took in hesitantly and stood up. "For those who don't know, this is Rose Tyler. She has been traveling with the doctor since his ninth regeneration." Scar announced. Several people, such as Martha and Donna, gasped. Others like the twelfth and eleventh doctor ran up and hugged her. She was surprised but returned the gesture non the less. Scar just laughed and said it would be clear when she introduced them. Rose nodded and returned to her seat. Scar then gestured for the tenth doctor to come up and join her. He dashed up beside her in a split second. 'fast as ever' Scar thought to herself before introducing him to the others. "This, as most of you should know, is the doctor." She said

"No he can't be the doctor..." Amy started to say but Scar cut her off.

"Yeah, I know this is him in his tenth regeneration, so from now on let's just call you 10 yeah." Scar said to him. He looked at her questioningly before she shot him a look that clearly read 'all will be clear if you wait'. So he sat down quietly. Meanwhile the eleventh doctor was explaining to Amy and Rory about the regeneration cycle. Next to be introduced was Martha. "This is Martha Smith, formally Martha Jones. She traveled with the doctor after Rose left (Rose and 10 gasped at that, and 10 grabbed Rose's hand) until she joined UNIT along with her husband Mickey Smith." Scar gestured to Mickey and he got up to join her.

"Hold on I thought Mickey was Rose's boyfriend." Jack said. 'oh that's right I got him from before the dalek invasion' Scar thought.

"Yes he was in the past. But after traveling with the doctor for a bit and having a mutual break up with Rose. He later met the doctor again, as well as meeting Martha, and the two hit it off pretty well." Scar explained. Rose was still trying to work out why she would ever leave the doctor while Martha and Mickey sat back down, happy with Scar's description. "Next we have miss Donna Noble." Scar said pointing at Donna, who got up and waved nervously at everyone. "She traveled with the doctor after Martha left." Scar explain.

"Is that it." Donna asked, annoyed that she only got a short description.

"Well I can't say to much it'd spoil the whole thing." Scar said simply before moving on to the next sofa. "Our next group member is also the doctor." She said as the eleventh doctor got up and reached above his head.

"Oh dear," He said.

"What is it." Amy asked.

"I was just gonna tip my hat, I don't have a hat, I should get a hat." He said. Clara laughed remembering the doctor and his fez. She abruptly stopped as she noticed the stares she was getting. The eleventh doctor opened his mouth to speak but River, who was starting to get it, got there first.

"Spoilers," She said.

"Thanks for that. For those who don't know, this is the doctor in his eleventh regeneration, so we'll just call you 11 ok?" Scar asked to him.

"Yeah, sure, works for me." He said.

"Wow that's really going to be you someday?" Rose asked 10.

"Seems so." He replied, still staring at his future self. He seemed much more childish.

"Now," Scar said, shifting the attention back on her, as 11 sat back down. "Our next guests are Amy "Amelia" Pond and Rory Williams." She pointed to Amy and Rory who waved to everyone. "Amy traveled with the doctor for a bit and then not long after Rory joined them." She said. Everyone nodded, and waved respectfully at the couple. "Then there is Dr River Song, a woman of mystery who also happens to be 11's wife." Everyone gasped at that, bar 11, River, Amy, Clara and the twelfth doctor.

"Ooo doctor..." Jack said giving both 10 and 11 a cheeky grin. 10, along with everyone on his sofa, was just staring open mouthed.

"Spoilers." River said again.

"Is that you catch phrase?" Jack asked.

"Yes," She said, flirtatiously. Jack raised his eyebrows at that. Everyone could pretty much guess what was going through his mind.

"Ah yes." Scar said, addressing Jack. "And now we have, Cpt. Jack Harkness. Former time agent, turned time traveler, who now works for Torchwood. I might add he is a very valuable member also." Jack stood up and made a big show of introducing himself. Naturally Donna completely swooned over him, whereas Clara was a bit weary and Rory was very territorial over his interactions with Amy.

"Next," Scar said, continuing with her intros. "We have the final doctor in the room, I believe you're regeneration number 12." It was more a statement than a question but the doctor still confirmed it.

"Oh no, you can't be me." 11 said, looking horrified.

"Well no good point. Cause I'm a new regeneration, so I'm a bit different." 12 said. 'I'll say' Clara was thinking. She loved both her doctors but they seemed almost polar opposites.

"Wow I hope I get to meet you though." Amy laughed shaking hands with him, clearly pleased by the new doctor's Scottish accent.

"No but he's old, I can't be old." 11 said. River hit him upside the head, eliciting a yelp from him.

"Hey," 10 called, defending himself. He also agreed with 11, there was no way he could look old. It was bad enough just being it. 12 didn't seem to care, he slumped back down in his seat wearing his normal scowl. Scar merely rolled her eyes and turned to Clara.

"And finally miss Clara Oswald. Otherwise known as the impossible girl." Clara brightened at hearing her old nickname. She stood up and said hello to everyone.

"So whats so impossible about you." 10 asked.

"Spoilers," 12 replied, flashing River a quick smile.

"Clara has been traveling with the doctor since he was still in his 11th form and just after Amy and Rory left." Scar continued, gesturing for Clara to sit down. 11 decided he liked this Clara and couldn't wait to travel with her. Then it hit him. Amy and Rory left? He looked over at the couple next to him, as usual Amy was rolling her eyes and weighing up whether to slap or kiss her stupid fiancé while he babbled on about stuff. He didn't want to lose them, the Ponds.

Meanwhile a totally oblivious Scar was determined to get things going.

"Well time to find out why I've called you here." She announced. Everyone immediately gave her their full attention. "In my world you aren't real." She started.

"Well, theres a surprise." 12 said sarcastically.

"In my world." She continued, pointedly ignoring his remark. "You are all part of a TV show named Doctor Who." A lot of eyebrows raised and eyes widened at that, but nobody said anything. "I've decided it would be good if you got to see your show. So here you go." She said, before snapping her fingers and disappearing in a blue flash. Everyone gasped and retracted. There was a few seconds of silence as everyone calmed down. Some were considering doing something when the big TV in front of them lit up...


	2. Rose

**OPENING CREDITS (minus names)**

" **ROSE** **"**

"Wow got a whole episode named after you." Jack exclaimed.

"You sound surprised." Rose said teasingly.

"Now, now." 10 said pushing his hands down on Rose's. He flashed her one of his famous grins, which she was happy to return. 11 looked on with a bittersweet smile as many lost memories began running through his mind. River noticed and reached across to grab his hand.

"Song's cool though." Mickey said, referring to the theme music. Everyone had to agree on that one.

**EXT. SPACE**

_**Camera pans over the planet Earth and zooms right into London.** _

**INT. ROSE'S BEDROOM**

_**Continue zooming into Rose's alarm clock, which reads 7:30. Rose smacks it to stop it beeping and jumps out of bed.** _

"Wow, not really a morning person are you." Jack said, taking in the image of a sleepy Rose with horrible bed head. Rose turned a bit pink at his comment.

**INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM**

_**Rose picks up her bag, gives her mother a peck on the cheek and grabs her keys.** _

"Ah Jackie," 11 said fondly, remembering his encounters with Mrs Tyler. Even 12 managed to smile at the memory. Clara blinked slightly at his smile. It wasn't his usual clever grin, this smile was genuine. So rare for him. Perhaps this would be able to bring down his walls ever so slightly, she mused before turning back to the TV.

**ROSE: Bye!**

**JACKIE: See you later!**

_**Jackie sips her tea and picks up the phone.** _

**INT. STAIRWELL**

_**Rose runs down the stairs of the block of flats where she lives.** _

**INT. LONDON STREET**

_**Rose jumps off a bus. And runs over to the department store Henrik** _ _**'** _ _**s.** _

"Oh! I use to love shopping there," Martha said.

"Until it blew up a few years back, that was weird." Donna added. Rose, 10 and Mickey all shared similar glances with each other. River also threw a look at 11 who immediately turned back to the screen, the picture of innocence.

**INT. HENRICKS, SHOP FLOOR**

_**Rose carries a pile of clothes, looking rather bored.** _

**EXT. TRAFALGAR SQUARE**

_**Presumably in her lunch hour, Rose and Mickey sit next to a fountain, having a laugh, eating, teasing each other and kissing.** _

Martha tried to ignore the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy creeping up her spine at seeing her husband with another woman. She knew he had dated Rose before they got married, it wasn't like she hadn't dated guys before but she still couldn't help feeling protective.

_**They get up to leave.** _

**ROSE: Bye!**

**INT. HENRICKS, SHOP FLOOR**

_**She is shown back in Henricks.** _

**LOUD SPEAKER: This is a customer announcement: The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you.**

**Rose is about to leave.**

**SECURITY GUARD (hands her a package): Oi!**

"Bit rude." Donna huffed, she had no patience for people like that. Rose smiled at her, she was a bit taken aback but smiled also.

_**Rose takes the package looking non- too- happy and enters a lift.** _

**INT. HENRICK'S, BASEMENT**

_**When the lift pings, she arrives in the basement.** _

"Aww I was enjoying that," Jack whined, disappointed that the music had cut out.

**ROSE: Wilson? (Goes further down the corridor). Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson? (Knocks on a door that says "HP Wilson CEO"). You there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson! (To herself): Uhh, come on!**

_**There is a sudden sound further along the corridor. Rose immediately snaps her head in the direction it has come from.** _

Everyone leaned forward slightly, they knew something interesting was about to happen.

**ROSE (CONT'D): Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wil... Wilson?**

_**She stops outside a fire door for a moment, and then opens it,** _

Everyone tensed slightly, between the creepy corridor and ominous music things weren't looking to good. 10 grabbed Rose's hand, instinctively.

"Don't worry, you know what happens next." She whispered to him. He grinned at her, brightened at the prospect of reliving their first meeting.

_**and find herself in a room that looks as though it is used for storing shop dummies. She turns the light on and walks further into the room.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Wilson? Wilson?**

_**She tries another door at the side. The fire door through which she entered closes abruptly.** _

"Uh oh." Clara said nervously. Everyone in the room thought it at the same moment. Even those that had just met Rose felt worried for her.

_**Shocked, she runs back and shakes the handles, but they will not open. There is small sound from behind her.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Is that someone mucking about?**

"I hope so." Martha said.

"I don't," Said Jack. Everyone fixed their stares one him at that. "What?" He said, raising his arms in mock surrender. "It's not fun if there's no danger." He stated.

"Very true," 12 decided to add, causing everyone to look at him and Clara to punch him lightly on the arm.

**(Goes back into the room). Who is it?**

_**Behind her, a dummy slowly turns its head of its own accord. Rose turns around just in time to see it step out of its alcove and towards her. She backs away slowly.** _

"Autons." River realised.

"Yep." 10 and 11 said at the same time.

"I don't think I've ever met any of them," Martha said.

"Me neither," Donna told her.

"What even are they?" Amy asked, turning to 11. He just shrugged and gestured to the screen.

**ROSE (CONT'D): Heh... You got me, very funny.**

_**The dummy says nothing and does not stop advancing. Two more join it.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Right, I've got the joke! Who's idea was this? Was it Derek's?**

"Oh yeah, I would of guessed him to." Mickey laughed. Rose chuckled slightly also.

_**The dummies still advance. Another comes from behind.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Derek, is** **this you?**

_**All of the dummies are now alive. Rose backs up away and trips over a box. She quickly pulls herself up again and backs against a wall. The dummy lifts its arm to strike her. Rose screws her face up ready for the blow** _ _**…** _

Amy's hands flew to her mouth on impulse, then relaxed slightly as she remembered that Rose was here, fine. She hadn't known her long but was already fond of the stubborn, playful girl.

… _ **when a hand grabs hers. Rose opens her eyes and snaps her head to look at the owner of the hand.**_

**A MAN, THE DOCTOR: Run!**

"Hey! There I am." 10 called.

"That's you?!" Amy, Martha, Donna and Clara cried.

"Yeah what's up with that?" 11 asked, genuinely confused.

"Well we could start with your ears…" Amy drawled.

"Oi!" 10 yelled. Everyone else laughed while 10 and 11 pouted. 12 didn't seem to mind much.

"Something up?" Amy asked him

"What. No, why?" He asked.

"You don't seem that bothered about us making fun of you," Jack stated.

"Well that's not me, that's old me. Although it's technically me, it isn't." He said. No one argued, no one knew how to.

_**They run, just in time, through a fire exit. The dummies are in pursuit. The Doctor leads her into a lift.** _

**INT. HENRICKS, LIFT**

_**The doors close on one of the dummy's arms. The Doctor pulls it off and the doors close.** _

**ROSE: You pulled his arm off!**

"Good observation." Jack said, sarcastically. Rose huffed, If he hadn't been on another sofa she would have hit him upside the head.

**THE DOCTOR: Yep! (Tosses it to her): Plastic.**

**ROSE: Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?**

**THE DOCTOR: Why would they be students?**

**ROSE: I don't know...**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, you said it! Why students?**

**ROSE: 'Cause... to get that many people dressed up and being silly... they gotta be students.**

_**The Doctor grins. He likes her.** _

"That was fast." River said. Rose smiled at 10 and he grinned back.

**THE DOCTOR: That makes sense! Well done.**

**ROSE: Thanks.**

**THE DOCTOR: They're not students.**

**ROSE: Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police.**

**THE DOCTOR: Who's Wilson?**

**ROSE: Chief electrician.**

**THE DOCTOR: Wilson's dead.**

"Way to break it to her!" Martha and Amy said, as they simultaneously punched 10 and 11.

"ow!" They cried. Another 'ow!' was then heard, everyone turned to the third sofa where Clara had just hit 12.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"You're always being heartless." She cried. His eyes appeared to flicker momentarily, before returning to their stone cold glare.

"Like I said, not me. Different me." He said.

"He is right." 10 said. Everyone cocked their heads at him. "Well that was before I met Rose." He shrugged.

"I'd just come from the time war." 11 said. "I was filled with hatred and loneliness, until she helped me become a better person." Everyone nodded and turned back to the screen. Clara began thinking if that was why her doctor was so cold. Were the effects of the battle of Trenzalore still fresh in his mind. Perhaps he needed her, to help him the way Rose did…

_**He steps out of the lift. Rose follows him.** _

**INT. HENRICKS, CORRIDOR**

**ROSE: That's just not funny, that's sick!**

**THE DOCTOR: Hold on! (Pushes Rose to the side). Mind your eyes.**

_**He disables the lift with his sonic screwdriver.** _

"It's different!" Amy cried.

"What?" Ten said.

"I don't think you were supposed to tell him that." Rory whispered to her. She sent him a glare.

"No! not my sonic screwdriver! I love my sonic screwdriver." 10 cried, getting out his screwdriver and clutching it protectively. Rose rolled her eyes.

"You've done it now." She groaned.

"Hey it's not that bad." 11 said pulling out his screwdriver. He flicked it open and demonstrated it.

"Wow…" 10 said, he shifted to the other end of the sofa to get a closer look. The two of them immediately began 'fanboying' over their screwdrivers. Everyone sighed and tried to tune them out, apart from 12 who looked on seeming deep in thought. Only Clara noticed though.

**ROSE: I've had enough of this now!**

_**The Doctor walks off.** _

**ROSE: Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?**

**THE DOCTOR: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (Shows her an electronic device). So! (Opens fire exit for Rose). I'm going to go up there and blow it** **up** **…**

River sighed dreamily at that. Jack looked at her questionably.

"He doesn't really use bombs nowadays, I wish he did." She whispered, Jack nodded with an enthusiastic grin.

… **and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast.**

"Beans on toast?" Rory asked, giving the doctors a 'really' look. They just shrugged and 10 gave a nervous laugh. Even 12 looked slightly sheepish.

**EXT. HENRICKS**

_**Rose goes through the door.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed.**

_**He shuts the door. Rose turns away looking slightly bemused. It opens again.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?**

**ROSE: Rose.**

**THE DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life.**

_**He shuts the door again. Rose runs. Outside, nobody knows what is going on. Rose is distracted and nearly gets herself run over by a taxi.** _

**TAXI DRIVER: Watch it!**

"You really should be more careful." 10 whispered to Rose.

"I'm not the one blowing up shops." She retorted. Martha, Donna and Amy all laughed at that.

"Why can't you blow stuff up anymore sweetie?" River asked 11.

"Hey I do blow things up." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Oh do you now?" Jack smirked. Causing 11 and 10 blush, 12 to facepalm and everyone else to laugh.

**Rose proceeds to get as far away from the building as possible and looks back just in time to see the top floor blow up.**

"Oh I remember that, should have guessed you were behind it." Martha said.

"Yeah I was really disappointed, I loved shopping there." Donna agreed.

**She runs home - past a police box.**

"Ah. There's my baby." 10, 11 and 12 said.

"He's really attached to it isn't he?" Donna whispered to Martha. Amy also happened to overhear.

"Yeah if he was in a room with his Tardis and a friend he hadn't seen for years. He'd run to the Tardis." She said.

"I would not." 11 cried.

"Sweetie, we all know you would." Said River, rubbing his arm. He just huffed and pouted, eliciting a laugh from Rose.

**INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM**

_**News 24 is on the television. Rose is sat on the sofa, watching it.** _

**REPORTER: The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Earlier reports in the...**

**The dummy's arm is lying on a chair.**

"You kept it?" Clara asked, glancing at Rose. She threw her hands up in an 'i don't know' fashion and smiled, sheepishly. 10 snorted, earning himself a smack from his blond companion. It was at this point that Clara happened to glance at 12, she was very surprised to see him watching his younger self and his former companion with a soft smile. It seemed so unlike him, it was kind of shy, warm, almost… human.

**Jackie walks in holding a phone to her ear.**

**JACKIE TYLER: I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive! (Hands Rose a mug).**

The doctors all laughed. Jackie, ever the dramatic.

**Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter! Oh and here's himself...**

_**Mickey appears in the doorway.** _

**MICKEY SMITH (to Rose): I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!**

_**He hugs her.** _

Martha tilted her head to the side while watching the Mickey on screen.

"What is it?" The Mickey beside her asked.

"You seem, different." She muttered.

"Tell me about it." Rose chuckled slightly. Mickey had certainly changed a lot over the years.

**ROSE: I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss.**

**MICKEY: Well, what happened?**

**ROSE: I don't know!**

**MICKEY: What was it though, what caused it?**

**ROSE: I wasn't in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything...**

"Oh really…" Mickey said, cheekily. Rose grabbed one of the cushions she was sat by and threw it at him.

"To be fair I told her not to tell anyone." 10 said.

"Yeah or they'll be killed." Martha said dramatically. Everyone laughed.

**JACKIE (walking in): It's Debbie on the end, she knows a man from the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview!**

**ROSE: Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!**

_**She takes the phone and hangs it up.** _

Everyone in the room burst into a fit of laughter at that. 10 and Rose high fived and even 12 couldn't resist chuckling softly. As the laughter died down a bit Clara noticed the, usually angry, arrogant man beside her was actually enjoying himself. It made her feel good.

**JACKIE: Well, you've gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out. (Phone rings again, Jackie answers). Beth! She's alive! (Leaves room). I** **'** **ve told her, sue for compensation! She was within seconds of death...**

"Bit dramatic isn't she?" Said Rory.

"You would know." 11 muttered.

"What?!" He huffed.

"Nothing, just let it go." Amy said, rubbing his arm. Although the amused smile creeping on to her face betrayed her slightly.

**MICKEY: What're you drinking? Tea? No, no no, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger.**

**ROSE: Why?**

**MICKEY: You deserve a proper drink, we're going down the pub, you and me, my treat. How about it?**

**ROSE (smiling): Is there a match on?**

"Of course." Martha sighed, throwing her hands up in mock surrender.

"He still does that?" Rose asked. Martha nodded at the same time Mickey shook his head. Rose smiled, she was happy Mickey found someone right for him.

**MICKEY:** **No. no** **I** **'** **m just thinking about you, babe!**

**ROSE: There's a match on, ain't there.**

**MICKEY: Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes.**

**ROSE: Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that...**

_**She gestures to the dummy's arm. Mickey points to his lips. Rose gives him a kiss. He pushes her back onto the chair and they laugh. He gets up to go and Rose puts a leg out to trip him up. Mickey picks up the arm and waves with it.** _

**MICKEY: Buh Bye!**

Mickey looks slightly embarrassed by his antics, while everyone else snickers. Martha sensed her husband's discomfort and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

**ROSE: Bye!**

**Mickey pretends to strangle himself with the arm and leaves. Rose shakes her head fondly and turns her attention back to the news.**

**REPORTER: ... fire then spread throughout the store... there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure...**

"Wow, when you blow something up, you really blow something up don't you?" Amy said. 10 grinned madly while 11 gave a small bow.

"You can say that again." Jack mumbled, thinking of the factory his blaster came from. He really did need a new one.

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**Outside, Mickey tosses the arm into a bin as he walks past it. Zoom into the darkness of the bin...** _

"Cause thats not creepy at all…" Rory drawled sarcastically. A few people rolled their eyes, while others nodded their heads in agreement. Amy just shook her head and smiled fondly.

**INT. ROSE'S BEDROOM**

_**...and out onto the red 7:30 on Rose's alarm clock. Rose whacks it to stop it beeping and sits up.** _

**JACKIE (in background): There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to.**

**Rose flops back on her pillow.**

**INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM**

_**Rose is having breakfast, her mother is talking to her.** _

**JACKIE: There's Finches... You could try them. They've always got jobs.**

**ROSE: Oh, great. The butchers.**

"God, where does she get her job idea's from?" Donna said. "She's almost as bad as my mum."

"Almost?" Rose asked, in utter disbelief.

"Yeah I have to agree on that one," 11 spoke up. 10 felt dread creeping into him at the thought of dealing with a mother worse than Jackie. 'Always the mothers' all the doctors thought in sync.

**JACKIE: Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she IS Greek, but that's not the point, it's a valid claim.**

"You know the council really need to sort out their priorities." Amy and Donna said, Rose and Martha thought it at the exact same time. Everyone else was to engrossed in the show at this point to care about things like that.

_**Rose hears a rattling and stands up.** _

**ROSE: Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!**

**JACKIE: I did it weeks back!**

**ROSE: No, you thought about it!**

_**Rose discovers that the screws have fallen out onto the floor. The cat flap moves violently. Rose leaps backwards** _ _**…** _

Everyone except Rose and the Doctors tensed at that. The further they came in this episode the more everyone was beginning to like Rose and they all couldn't help but worry about her. Some, were a bit surprised at their new found concern for the young ex-shop assistant. However as everyone suddenly took their time to look around the room, they realised that as they had been chatting about their adventures with the doctor and events on the screen, they had all come to like each other a lot. Martha, Donna, Rose and Amy all had similar opinions on these events and kind of enjoyed teasing the boys in the room. Mickey and Rory felt they could relate to each other also, what with how they were sometimes treated a bit like 'tin dogs'. River and Jack were both flirting and messing around, but those two really knew how to enjoy anything. 12 was finally starting to lighten up, he felt good being around his friends again. Clara had noticed his slightly softer side was starting to show a bit, it made her feel good to know he was finally moving on from past events. As for the other doctors, well they were surrounded by their closest friends while watching a great show all about them. Yeah they were pretty good.

… _ **then comes back again and pokes the cat flap open gingerly. The Doctor's face is right outside it. Rose gasps and opens the door.**_

Everyone released a breath they hadn't realised they were holding. Relived that it was just the doctor loitering outside her door.

**THE DOCTOR: What're you doing here?**

**ROSE: I live here.**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, what do you do that for?**

A few members of the group raised their eyebrows at the doctors. Jack by contrast suddenly decided to start roaring with laughter. River looked at him quizzically but didn't say anything.

**ROSE: Because I do! And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job.**

_**The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? (Knocks on Rose's forehead). No, bonehead. Bye, then!**

_**He makes to go, but Rose pulls him back inside.** _

**ROSE: You, inside. Right now.**

_**She shuts the door.** _

**JACKIE: Who is it?**

**INT. JACKIE'S BEDROOM**

_**Rose pokes her head into Jackie's bedroom.** _

**ROSE: It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes.**

**JACKIE: She deserves compensation.**

**THE DOCTOR: Huh, we're talking millions.**

_**The Doctor leans against the doorframe, waiting for Rose to come back. Jackie looks at him for a moment and stands up, flirtatiously.** _

"Oh my god…" Rose moaned turning away from the screen. Jack started laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes while River and Clara also started giggling a bit.

**JACKIE: I'm in my dressing gown.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes, you are.**

**JACKIE: There's a strange man in my bedroom.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes, there is.**

**JACKIE: Well, anything could happen.**

**THE DOCTOR: No.**

_**The Doctor walks off. Jackie pulls a face at his back.** _

"Good at first impressions aren't you." Jack said, mainly to 10.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" He defended. Jack pulled a face at him and waggled his eyebrows. 10 turned very green, knowing exactly what he was thinking. 11 and 12 knew also, 12 shuddered whilst 11's grip on River's hand tightened slightly.

**INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM**

**ROSE: Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?**

**THE DOCTOR: Might as well, thanks! Just milk.**

_**Rose goes into the kitchen and starts making coffee.** _

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

**ROSE: We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us.**

**INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM**

_**The Doctor picks up a gossip magazine.** _

**THE DOCTOR: That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien.**

"Who is?" Donna asked.

"Ah, not really never need important mind." 10, 11 and 12 all started talking over each other.

"Okay, never mind, sorry I asked." She huffed indignantly.

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

**ROSE: I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong.**

**INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM**

_**The Doctor picks up a book and flicks through it.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Sad ending.**

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

**ROSE: They said on the news they'd found a body.**

"Really?" 10 asked. He hadn't been paying all that much attention to Rose back then.

"Yeah…" She said softly, avoiding his gaze. 10 and 11 both looked at the ground. 12 didn't seem quite as affected but he had the decency to look a tad apologetic.

**INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM**

_**The Doctor picks up an envelope and reads it.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Rose Tyler. (Looks in mirror). Ahh, could've been worse! (Prods his large ears). Look at me' ears.**

Amy and Rory both let out a snort.

"Oi!" 11 cried.

"Sweetie, they are a bit uh…" River trailed off making gestures with her hands. He sunk back into his seat trying his best not to pout.

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

**ROSE: All the same, he was nice. He was a n** **ice bloke.**

**INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM**

_**The Doctor shuffles a pack of cards.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Luck be a lady!**

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

**ROSE: Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying.**

**INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM**

_**The Doctor shuffles the cards again and manages to make them all go flying.** _

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

**ROSE (CONT'D): I want you to explain everything.**

**INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR (of the cards): Maybe not.**

Everyone laughed, even the doctors smiled at their antics.

**The Doctor hears scuffling from behind the sofa.**

**THE DOCTOR: What** **'** **s that then? You got a cat?**

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

**ROSE: No...**

**INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM**

_**The Doctor leans behind the sofa and the dummy's arm leaps out and grabs him by the neck.** _

Everyone jumped.

"God, shock of my life." Donna mumbled.

"How does it even do that?" Mickey asked.

"Well it's the Nestenes transmissions, they've probably fixed on the doctor and isolated…" River was in the midst explaining when she noticed the confusion on most peoples faces. She looked to her husband for support.

"It's uh. Timey Wimey thingy." He stuttered.

"Timey Wimey?" 10 asked.

"Yes." It was 12 who answered this time.

**ROSE (CONT'D) (wandering in with coffee): We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate...**

_**Behind her, the Doctor is being strangled viciously by the hand while he tries vainly to fight it off. She does not quite seem to register that the Doctor is being harassed by a rubber hand.** _

"Hey I am being strangled to death over there." 10 complained.

"Sorry, I was new to it, how am I supposed to know the hand's made of living plastic controlled by an orange liquid monster that wants to eat our world." She said defensively. Clara, Amy and Donna had to agree with her, they didn't exactly believe all that stuff the first time round.

**ROSE (CONT'D): I told Mickey to chuck that out... (She puts the coffee down on the table). Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it?**

_**The Doctor throws the hand off and it flies across the room attaching itself to Rose's face. She screams and the Doctor leaps up and tries to pull it off.** _

**INT. JACKIE'S BEDROOM**

**Jackie is drying her hair, completely oblivious.**

"Of course." Rose threw her hands out, almost hitting 10 in the face.

**INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM**

_**The Doctor and Rose crash onto the coffee table, breaking it, and roll onto the floor.** _

"Ooo Doctor…" Jack said grinning at 10. River slapped him across the face.

"Wow so I'm guess you're the jealous type." He said clutching his jaw.

"Nah. Not really." 11 said, defending his wife. Rose looked at this future doctor and his violent wife with interest. She knew she had started developing feeling for her doctor, did this mean she wasn't going to be with him forever.

_**The Doctor pushes her back onto the sofa and gets out his sonic screwdriver, disabling the hand.** _

**THE DOCTOR: It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? (Tosses it to her). 'Armless.**

"Hilarious." Rory muttered, the sarcasm very evident in his voice. The doctors looked slightly offended, except for 12, he just rolled his eyes and ignored it.

**ROSE: Do you think?**

**She uses it to whack him on the shoulder.**

**THE DOCTOR: Ow!**

Everyone laughed at that, including the doctors. Even 12 managed to crack a smile, it was pretty funny.

**INT. STAIRWELL**

_**The Doctor is running down the stairs, Rose hot on his tail.** _

**ROSE: Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!**

"Huh, when did you ever lose that sass of yours?" River sighed, looking dreamily at the screen. Jack laughed whist 11 crossed his arms looking indignant.

**ROSE: That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!**

**THE DOCTOR: Ten out of ten for observation.**

**ROSE: You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on.**

**THE DOCTOR: No I don't.**

**They reach the bottom of the stairs, go through the doors.**

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**ROSE: Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking.**

"Nice." Amy complimented.

"Thanks," Rose smiled at her. 10 and 11 both exchanged similar glances, they were please their friends were getting along.

**THE DOCTOR: Is that supposed to sound tough?**

**ROSE: Sort of.**

**THE DOCTOR: Doesn't work.**

**ROSE: Who are you?**

**THE DOCTOR: I told you! The Doctor.**

**ROSE: Yeah. But Doctor what?**

"Thank god you didn't say doctor who." 11 said. The people on the first sofa all looked confused as to why he said that.

"Thank god _you_ did." 12 muttered to Clara. She smiled, knowing he was referring to her life as a victorian barmaid/governess. How she'd brought the doctor out of his isolation and helped him find himself again. Perhaps she could do so a second time…

**THE DOCTOR: Just the Doctor.**

**ROSE: The Doctor.**

**THE DOCTOR: Hello!**

**ROSE: Is that supposed to sound impressive?**

**THE DOCTOR: Sort of.**

The doctors all frowned/scowled at that. That was not the reason they called themselves the doctor.

**ROSE: Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?**

**THE DOCTOR: No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home.**

Everyone on the first two sofa's visibly darkened at that. Clara glanced cautiously at 12. He gave her a look that clearly said: not yet. She turned back to her old doctor, he looked so depressed at the memory of losing his planet. She wanted desperately to comfort him, but also knew her current doctor was right. They couldn't know, not yet…

**ROSE: But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all.**

**ROSE: It tried to kill me!**

"What is that _your_ catchphrase." Jack asked. Rose glared at him and hit 10 on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He cried.

"Calling me an accident." She replied, dead nonchalant. He huffed and turned back to the screen. Rose smiled, she knew she'd won.

**THE DOCTOR: It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me.**

**ROSE: So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you.**

**THE DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah.**

**ROSE: You're full of it!**

**THE DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah.**

"Some things never change." River said, smiling fondly at her doctor.

"Sometimes they get worse." Clara laughed.

"And what's that 'sposed to mean?" 12 asked.

"Nothing, nothing." She said innocently, before bursting into a fit of silent laughter the minute his back was turned.

**ROSE: But, all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?**

**THE DOCTOR: No one.**

**ROSE: What, you're on your own?**

"Never." Everyone in the room said at once. The doctors all smiled gratefully at their respective companions. They were right, no matter how much they felt it, they were never really alone.

**THE DOCTOR: Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!**

**Rose takes the arm off him.**

**ROSE: Okay, start from the beginning.**

'Finally listening then." River observed.

**EXT. ROAD**

**ROSE: If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?**

**THE DOCTOR: The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.**

**ROSE: So that's radio control?**

"Good guess." River told her. Rose smiled, getting approval from someone good enough to marry the doctor must be a good thing.

**THE DOCTOR: Thought control. (Silence) Are you alright?**

**ROSE: Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?**

**THE DOCTOR: Long story.**

**ROSE: But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?**

_**They laugh.** _

**THE DOCTOR: No.**

**ROSE: I know.**

**THE DOCTOR: It's not a price war. (Laugh again. Suddenly serious). They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?**

**ROSE: No.**

**THE DOCTOR: But you're still listening.**

"And asking some good questions, that always helps." Martha said. Many nods of agreement from the other members of the group. Rose blushed slightly at all the compliments she was getting.

_**She stops. The Doctor walks on.** _

**ROSE: Really though, Doctor. Tell me. Who are you?**

"I'm a time lord from the planet Galifrey, I save planets, defeat monsters and love running." 10 said happily.

"And you?" Amy asked 11. He smiled at her remembering their first meeting.

"I'm a mad man with a box." He said. She smiled to, also reminiscing.

"Ooo, that's good, I like that." 10 said. Everyone laughed.

"What about you." Clara said to 12.

"Me, well on a good day I'm an arrogant genius, but most of the time I'm an almost good man." He said, Clara smiled, that sounded about right. The laughter died down a bit as everyone processed what he'd just said, when the TV started up again.

**THE DOCTOR (stops): Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving? (Walks back to her). It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. (Takes her hand). The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... (Lets go of her hand). That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. (Takes the arm, waves it in her face). Go home.**

"Oh sure, like anyone can just walk away after all that's happened." Rose said. 10 sighed, he really shouldn't have expected her to turn away.

"Yeah, I know I wouldn't," Martha said.

"Or me." Donna piped up, Amy and Clara agreed also.

"It's cause we're, what's that word…" Clara said.

"Human." A loud voice suddenly projected across the room. Everyone jumped in their seats.

"Who's there." Mickey yelled. Then in a flash of blue lightning Scar appeared in front of them.

"Hi, miss me." She giggled, their reactions were priceless.

"Scar!" Everyone exclaimed together.

"Yes hi, I just thought I'd answer your question Clara. The word you were looking for is human." She said.

"Human?" Clara repeated.

"Yes, see all humans are connected physically by our genetic makeup but our souls are also human because they posses similar traits. One of those traits being an irresistible little feeling called curiosity." She stated.

"Oh." said Clara, sinking back down in her chair.

"I don't get it." Donna said.

"Well basically I think all humans explore places and ask so many questions because we're curious. Curiosity is just one of the things that makes us human." Scar told her.

"I see." Martha mused.

"Makes sense." 10 said quickly before hopping up to face Scar. " Now! How did you know to come in here, have you been observing us?" He asked. Scar half expected him to get out his glasses, he appeared to have gone into deduction mode.

"Well of course, it's my room and I like to know what goes on in it. Now let us continue." She said, before snapping her fingers and vanishing once again. everyone stared at the place where she wasn't for a minute, till the TV started playing again. 10 returned to his seat and they proceeded to watch.

_**He walks away. Rose watches his retreating back and then starts to walk herself.** _

"Is it me or is this music a bit creepy," Rory whispered to Amy. She nodded but kept her eyes on the screen.

_**The Doctor steps into a police box. Rose hears the sound of the TARDIS departing. She runs back as fast as she can. The police box is gone. She shields her eyes from the sun, looks around her, then walks away again.** _

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT**

_**Mickey lets Rose in.** _

**MICKEY: Yahey, there's my woman! (Slaps her bum). Kit off!**

**ROSE: Shut up. (He gives her a kiss). Mwah!**

Martha felt herself going jealous once again. Mickey noticed her tense slightly this time so he put his arm round her. She looked up at him, he smiled at her. She smiled back before leaning up to kiss him. Jack wolf whistled earning a slap from River and Amy.

**MICKEY: Coffee?**

**ROSE: Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?**

**MICKEY: Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom.**

_**Mickey goes into the kitchen. Rose closes the door of his bedroom behind her.** _

**MICKEY: Don't read my emails!**

"Ooo, And why not?" Jack leered.

"Non o' your business." Was the sharp reply before Martha coughed and gestured back to the screen.

**INT. MICKEY'S BEDROOM**

_**Rose turns on the computer and types "Doctor" into a search engine. No relevant results are found. She types in "Doctor Living Plastic". Still nothing.** _

"Persistent one you." 10 muttered to Rose.

"Just one of my amazing qualities." She joked, flashing that smile he loved so much. The doctor couldn't deny he had special feelings for Rose, he was strongly dreading the day they would separate.

_**She types "Doctor Blue Box". The first result reads "Doctor Who - do you know this man? Contact Clive here..." She clicks on it and a webpage with a blurry photograph of the Doctor and the words "Have you seen this man? Contact Clive" are presented to her.** _

"How'd you find that. I searched through thousands of websites and nothing." Donna complained.

"Err. Sorry bout that." Mickey and 11 said sheepishly. They had, after all, both deleted any mention of the doctor from earth records.

_**She clicks "Contact Clive".** _

**EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE**

_**Mickey and Rose are sitting in the car.** _

**ROSE: You're not coming in! He's safe, he's got a wife and kids.**

**MICKEY: Yeah but who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer would say.**

"He's got a good point." Rory pointed out. He half expected Amy to slap him, fortunately this time she agreed with him. About everyone did. 10 gripped Rose's hand protectively.

"Hey, I'm fine." She told him.

"I know, just you know." He muttered.

"I know what?" She demanded.

"Stop talking to strange men." He said.

"Well, suppose that rules you out then." She mumbled.

"Oi!" He cried, he was then immediately bombarded with 'shhes' as the rest of them were trying to watch.

_**Rose gets out of the car anyway, grinning. Mickey doesn't look too happy, and gives a man putting out his rubbish the evils. Rose knocks on the door of a house and it is answered by a boy of about 11.** _

**ROSE: Uh, hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing.**

**CLIVE'S SON: Dad! It's one of your nutters!**

**Clive appears.**

**CLIVE: Sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive. Obviously!**

**ROSE: I better tell you now, my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me!**

_**They laugh.** _

**CLIVE: No, good point. No murders.**

_**He waves to Mickey who nods, still distrustful.** _

"Hey give him a chance, he was actually very nice," Rose said. "I should introduce you." She said to 10. he smiled at her and nodded.

**CAROLINE: Who is it?**

**CLIVE: Oh it's something to do with the Doctor! She's been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed.**

_**Clive's wife, Caroline, comes down the stairs carrying a washing basket.** _

**CAROLINE: She? She read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?**

"Says a lot about you doesn't it." Jack said. Everyone laughed while 10 and 11 blushed. 12 reached over and spiked Jack in the arm.

_**She smiles ironically and shuts the door. Mickey looks suspicious.** _

**INT. CLIVE'S SHED**

_**Clive is showing Rose around the shed, which is a sort of shrine to the Doctor.** _

"Wow, got your own stalker." Donna said looking over at 10.

"Plenty actually." 11 said. "Many people have become interested in me."

"I wonder why." Amy said sarcastically.

"I'm an interesting person," 10 said.

**CLIVE: A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories.**

"Aw, yeah I love a good ghost story." 11 said, jumping in his seat like a three year old.

"Mm, I hate fairytales, he always turns out to be behind them." Said River. A lot of minds turned back to their favourite fairytale at that…

**No first name, no last name. Just "The Doctor". Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?**

_**He points to a photo of the Doctor on a computer screen behind them.** _

**ROSE: Yeah.**

**CLIVE: I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original...**

_**He shows Rose some photographs of the Doctor standing in a crowd at the time and place of the assassination of JFK.** _

**CLIVE: November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy.**

"Oh I remember that, fun trip." 11 muttered.

**ROSE: Must be his father...**

**CLIVE: Going further back... April 1912. (Brings over a photo album). This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend. (Points to the Doctor, standing with them). This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived.**

The doctors all turned away from the mock stares they were getting from their current partners, namely Rose, Clara and River. River started scolding 11 about messing with time. While 10 was doing his best to ignore Rose's glare. 12 just started explaining to Clara that the Daniels where good friends and did him a favour and so on…

**CLIVE (CONT** **'** **D):** **And** **…** **(Shows her a sketch). 1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion.**

**ROSE: Who's that?**

**CLIVE: Death.**

The doctor's all looked down at that. Like many of the descriptions they had been given that one was also true. On the more darker side of things they did have a knack for finding disaster. 10 and 11 were trying not to cry, thinking about all the people they couldn't save. Whilst 12 couldn't stop thinking about his desire for danger, he couldn't deny anymore that he enjoyed it when things went bad. It made him continue to question whether or not he wad a good man.

**EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE**

_**Mickey is still waiting outside in his car. He looks around as a bin starts to shuffle its way towards him.** _

"Uh oh." Martha breathed, subconsciously grabbing Mickeys hand.

"What's up." Rory asked.

"Bins are made of plastic." Amy muttered. That shut him up. Even as she said it realisation crossed everyone's faces, aside from the obvious.

**INT. CLIVE'S SHED**

**CLIVE (CONT'D): If the Doctor's back... if you've seen him, Rose... then one thing's for certain, we're all in danger.**

**EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE**

_**Mickey looks at the bin again, but it is stationary. A few seconds later, it starts moving again. He gets out of the car and walks to the bin, looking around it to see what is moving it. Seeing nothing, he places both hands on the lid and opens it dramatically.** _

**MICKEY: Come on then!**

_**The bin is empty.** _

Everyone laughed despite the tense atmosphere. 'Ah Mickey the idiot'. 10 thought.

**INT. CLIVE'S SHED**

**CLIVE: If he's singled you out... If the Doctor's making house calls... then God help you.**

"Oi, I wouldn't endanger Rose." 10 yelled.

"I know, don't worry." She said.

"Why can't you be more like that." Everyone turned to Clara who'd just spoken. She turned away from the screen to find everyone staring at her. "Did I say that out loud?" They nodded. She groaned and flopped down on the sofa.

"What did you mean?" Amy asked.

"Twelvie over here isn't exactly the nicest doctor there is." She said.

"Oh gee thanks." He murmured sarcastically.

"Well you didn't seem to care when Ross was caught…"

"Well can I help it if soldiers get to…"

"You could have at least been nicer…" The two of them started arguing over the doctor's "helping" methods, cutting each other off every five seconds. Everyone else had no idea what they were talking about, so they tuned them out and turned back to the TV.

**EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE**

_**Mickey shuts the bin, confused. He tries to walk away but his hands are stuck to the bin. When he tries to pull away, the bin stretches and won't let him. Eventually, the bin opens its lid and pulls him in backwards, shutting with a satisfied burp.** _

Clara, who had stopped arguing now, started laughing like crazy. Mickey turned very red as everyone else joined in.

**INT. CLIVE'S SHED**

**ROSE: Who is he? Who do you think he is? CLIVE: I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world.**

"Wow, of all the stalkers I've had, he's probably one of the closest to figuring out who I am." 11 said.

"Yeah, though it isn't exactly easy when you keep changing every five minutes." Said Clara. The other companions chuckled at the comment.

**EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE**

_**Rose comes back to the car, talking before she's even got in.** _

**ROSE: Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head! COMPLETE online conspiracy freak. You win! Oof.**

_**She gets into the car. The person sitting at the wheel is obviously not Mickey, but a plastic replica of him. Rose seems not to notice.** _

"Okay that is obviously not me!" Mickey yelled.

"Well I had a lot on my mind." Rose huffed, pouting slightly while 10 shook his head fondly at her.

**ROSE: What're we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza.**

**MICKEY: Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza!**

"Okay really? Even I'm not that dim." Donna said, turning to Rose. She sunk down in her seat slightly, a faint tint of pink staining her cheeks.

**ROSE: ...or a Chinese...**

**MICKEY: Pizza!**

_**They drive off in a wobbly line.** _

**INT. RESTAURANT**

_**Rose and Mickey sit at a table for two in a restaurant.** _

**ROSE: Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then... dishing out chips... I could do A Levels...**

_**"Mickey" stares at her, grinning.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): I dunno. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him, and look where he ended up. What do you think?**

**PLASTIC MICKEY: So, where did you meet this Doctor?**

**ROSE: I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?**

**PLASTIC MICKEY: Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?**

**ROSE: No...**

**PLASTIC MICKEY: Come on.**

**ROSE: Sort of.**

**PLASTIC MICKEY: What was he doing there?**

**ROSE: I'm not going on about him, Mickey, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft but... I don't think he's safe. I think he's dangerous.**

10 sighed at that, and 11 looked really downcast.

"I was wrong." Rose whispered to 10, "you're probably the best thing that happened to me." He smiled at her, and she grinned back. Eventually they both started laughing. They stopped when they noticed they weren't the only ones, over on the second sofa 11 and River were also giggling like idiots. Everyone smiled, clearly everything was sorted out.

**PLASTIC MICKEY: But you can trust me sweetheart! (In quick succession). Babe, sugar, babe** **, sugar.**

_**Rose looks confused.** _

**PLASTIC MICKEY (CONT'D): You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart.**

**ROSE: What're you doing that for?**

"And captain oblivious still hasn't noticed anything." Jack announced. Rose got up and slapped him across the face, he'd clearly frustrated her too much today. She walked back over to her sofa feeling a lot calmer and sat down next to, a grinning, 10.

_**A Waiter approaches the table.** _

**WAITER: Your champagne.**

**PLASTIC MICKEY: We didn't order any champagne. (Grabs Rose's hand). Where's the Doctor?**

_**The Waiter has simply moved to the other side of the table and holds the bottle out to Rose.** _

**WAITER: Ma'am. Your champagne.**

**ROSE: It** **'** **s** **, it** **'** **s not ours... Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?**

**MICKEY: I need to find out how much he knows, so where is he?**

**WAITER: Doesn't anybody want this champagne?**

_**Plastic Mickey, exasperated, raises his eyes to the waiter for the first time.** _

**PLASTIC MICKEY: Look, we didn't order i... (The Waiter is in fact the Doctor).**

"Haha!" Jack cried, jumping in his seat.

"Probably should have seen that coming." Martha said.

**PLASTIC MICKEY: Ah. Gotcha. The Doctor shakes the bottle.**

**THE DOCTOR: Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!**

_**The cork pops out and hits Mickey squarely on the forehead. His forehead absorbs the cork and he spits it out of his mouth.** _

"Eww" Half the women in the room said in disgust at that. Most of the men just snort and continue watching.

_**It is finally revealed to Rose that Mickey has in fact been replaced with an Auton.** _

**PLASTIC MICKEY: Anyway. (His hands turn into clubs and he smashes the table in. Rose screams and runs out of the way. The Doctor grabs the Auton's head and pulls it off). Don't think that's gonna stop me.**

_**A couple at a nearby table scream, but the Doctor grins.** _

"Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that, Jack actually fell off his sofa. Even 12 and Clara were leaning on each other in a fit of giggles.

_**Rose presses the fire bell.** _

"Nice move," River and 11 say. It was obvious why he picked Rose, she was quick on her feet and good in a crisis.

**ROSE: Everyone out! Out now!**

_**Everyone runs for the exit. The Auton stays inside, blindly smashing tables with his club-hands.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Get out! Get out! Get out!**

_**Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchen and out of a back exit.** _

**EXT. BACK YARD**

_**With the Auton in hot pursuit. The Doctor locks a metal door with his sonic screwdriver while Rose tries desperately to find an escape out of the yard they are in. She bangs desperately at some locked gates.** _

**ROSE: Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!**

**THE DOCTOR:** **Sonic screwdriver.**

**ROSE: Use it!**

**THE DOCTOR: Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here.**

_**He approaches a police box in the middle of the yard and unlocks it.** _

"Ooo. Rosie's first reaction. Can't wait." Jack squirmed in excitement. Everyone laughed lightheartedly.

_**The Auton is beginning to make dents in the door from the other side. Rose runs to look at it.** _

**ROSE: We can't hide inside a wooden box! (Runs to the gate and rattles the chains). It's gonna get us! Doctor!**

"Come on just get in the Tardis!" 12 cried. Everyone turned to him. He immediately shied away, embarrassed by what he just said. Clara tilted her head at him curiously. Was he concerned?

_**She runs into the police box.** _

**INT. TARDIS**

_**Rose slams the door behind her, takes a few steps in, looks around, then runs straight back out again.** _

"Ha!" Jack cried. "Oh that was good."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. We all had a hard time dealing with the Tardis at first." Said Rose. The companions, bar Jack and River, all nodded.

"No one more than me." Clara complained.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked her.

"The Tardis didn't really like her at first, she's a bit sensitive." 12 explained.

"Her or the Tardis?" Martha asked.

"Yes." He replied before turning away, unconcerned. Martha was slightly confused by that but she shook it off and continued to watch.

**EXT. BACK YARD**

_**She walks once around the police box and arrives back at the front again. The Auton finally makes a hole in the door, so she runs back into the police box.** _

**INT. TARDIS**

**ROSE: It's gonna follow us!**

**THE DOCTOR: The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried.**

"Aw I remember that." River laughed winking at 11. He smiled and kissed her hand. Everyone else just smiled as they watched the couple's antics, it was clear they really loved each other.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT** **'** **D): Now, shut up a minute.**

_**Rose stands trembling near the door of the TARDIS, looking around at how huge it is compared with the outside. The Doctor is wiring up the head of the Auton.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect.**

_**Rose still looks overwhelmed.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. (Turns to Rose, gives her his full attention). Where do you want to start?**

**ROSE: Um... the inside's bigger than the outside?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes.**

**ROSE: It's alien.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yup.**

**ROSE: Are you alien?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes. (Rose stares). Is that alright?**

**ROSE (quickly): Yeah.**

"Taking it pretty well." Said Rory.

"Should have seen the way Donna took it." 11 laughed.

"Oi! Watch it space man." Donna called. 11 ceased laughing and smiled sadly instead. He really missed Donna calling him that every second.

**THE DOCTOR: It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. (A small sob from Rose). That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us.**

**ROSE: Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh... I didn't think of that.**

"That's nice." Amy muttered, not even trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice. 11 gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, I use to. Well you know." 10 whispered to Rose.

"It's ok." She said, putting her arms round him.

**ROSE: He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?!**

**THE DOCTOR: Melt? (Turns around in time to see "Mickey's head melting with a bubbling noise). Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!**

_**He starts running frantically around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.** _

**ROSE: What're you doing?!**

**THE DOCTOR: Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it... (Looks at screen). No, No, No, No, No, NO! (The TARDIS shakes as the engines move). Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!**

_**The engines stop and the Doctor runs out the the TARDIS doors without another word.** _

**ROSE: You can't go out there, it's not safe!**

Everyone grinned, knowing what was to happen.

**She follows him outside.**

**EXT. THAMES EMBANKMENT, OPPOSITE LONDON EYE**

**THE DOCTOR: I lost the signal, I got so close.**

_**Rose hops out of the TARDIS, looking confused again.** _

"I was surprised to." Martha said.

"Who wasn't?" Said Mickey. Jack and River raised their hands only to be met with a barrage of incoming pillows. Well Jack was, any aimed at River got blown up by her Alpha Mezon blaster. The others recoiled as the cushion exploded. River just blew on her gun and flipped it away, smiling. Jack smiled to, he was really starting to like her.

**ROSE: We've moved! Does it fly?**

**THE DOCTOR: Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand.**

**ROSE: But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose.**

**THE DOCTOR: It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?**

"That's not fair." Martha scolded.

"I think it was actually a pretty clever thought, thinking about that plastic." River said. 10 and 11 nodded, 10 then apologised to Rose for yelling at her like he did at this point. She smiled and told him he was forgiven.

**ROSE: I'll have to tell his mother...**

_**The Doctor looks at her questioningly.** _

**ROSE: Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!**

_**The Doctor rolls his eyes, unconcerned.** _

**ROSE: You were right, you ARE alien. She turns to walk away.**

**THE DOCTOR: Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey...**

**ROSE: Yeah, he's not a kid.**

"Thank you!" Mickey said.

"Well, no one can be right all the time." Martha muttered.

"Hey!" He cried as she started laughing.

**THE DOCTOR: It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?**

**ROSE: Alright!**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes! It is!**

_**Rose shakes her head disbelievingly.** _

**ROSE: If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?**

**THE DOCTOR: Lots of planets have a North.**

The doctors in the theatre all synchronised with their on screen self. Everyone else just rolled their eyes and laughed appreciatively.

_**He folds his arms indignantly and looks away.** _

**ROSE: What's a police public call box?**

**THE DOCTOR: It's a telephone box from the 1950s. (Pats the TARDIS fondly, grinning). It's a disguise.**

"You know you could always fix the chameleon circuit by…" River started to say but 11 clamped a hand over her mouth at the same time 10 said he knew that, just didn't want to. The doctor always changed slightly with each regeneration but some things never changed. Like his love for the Tardis' exterior.

_**Rose smiles and shakes her head.** _

**ROSE: Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?**

**THE DOCTOR: Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner! ROSE: Any way of stopping it?**

_**Grinning, the Doctor produces a tube of blue liquid from his jacket.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Anti-plastic!**

**ROSE: Anti-plastic** **…**

**THE DOCTOR: Anti-plastic!**

Most giggled slightly at the former doctor's enthusiasm.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT** **'** **D) But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?**

**ROSE: Hold on... hide what?**

**THE DOCTOR: The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.**

**ROSE: What's it look like?**

**THE DOCTOR: Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.**

_**He paces around, agitated, looking around for a clue.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): A huge circular metal structure... like a dish...**

_**He stands facing Rose, his back to the railings of the bridge. Behind him, the London Eye looms 450 foot above them, but he doesn't seem to register.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): ...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible.**

"Oh my god." River face palmed as everyone else burst out laughing. 11 laughed sheepishly while 10 blushed and 12 just smiled.

_**Rose considers the Eye behind him.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): What?**

_**Rose nods towards the Eye. The Doctor turns around, then back to her, completely nonplussed.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): What?**

And que increased laughter. 10's face also grew a bit redder and 11 had a slight tint of pink now as well.

"And I'm supposed to be the oblivious one." Rose said between laughs. If anything that made people laugh more and even 12 couldn't resist chuckling at that point.

**Rose shakes her head, looking at the Eye still. He turns around but still fails to make the connection.**

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): What is it? What?**

And more laughter, plus more embarrassment for the doctors. Jack and Mickey actually fell out of the sofa's they were laughing so hard.

_**Rose simply carries on staring at it. The Doctor turns around again and finally, it clicks.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Oh... fantastic!**

"Fantastic!" 10, 11 and Rose all said. Everyone else was slightly confused but was in to good a mood to care.

_**He grins inanely and runs off.** _

**EXT. LONDON BRIDGE**

_**Hand in hand, the Doctor and Rose run across London Bridge towards the Eye.** _

"Ah. Starting to enjoy it now." Jack said, noting the smile the screen Rose was wearing.

"Well after a while the doctor has a way of getting to us all." Said Martha. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**EXT. LONDON EYE**

_**They come to a halt at the foot of the Eye.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables...**

**ROSE: The breast implants...**

A lot of awkward stares at Rose for that. Her cheeks turned deep red and she curled in on her self slightly.

**THE DOCTOR: Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.**

_**Rose runs off and finds the entrance to a manhole at the foot of the wall she is looking over.** _

**ROSE: What about down here?**

_**The Doctor runs to join her.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Looks good to me.**

"Good eye." River complimented her. Rose smiled. 11 did to, he was pleased his ex-crush and wife were getting along so well. As soon as he thought this he realised just how complicated that sounded. But then again pretty much his whole life was complicated.

_**They run down the stairs to the manhole. The Doctor takes the lid off it, and red light and smoke pours out. They both climb down the ladder underground.** _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_**The Doctor opens the door to another chamber and they go down some steps. The Doctor points to a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber.** _

**THE DOCTOR: The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature.**

**ROSE: Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go.**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance.**

10 and 11 both nodded. Everyone deserved a chance. 12 agreed with them, he may be a bit harder on the outside nowadays but deep down he was still the doctor. And no matter what he always believed in at least giving things a chance.

_**They go down some more steps. The Doctor leans over the railings and addresses the Consciouness.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.**

_**The Consciouness flobbles around a bit.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Thank you.** **If I might have permission to approach.**

_**Meanwhile, as Rose paces around in the background, she spots Mickey and runs to him. The Doctor rolls his eyes.** _

**ROSE:** **Mickey.** **Mickey!** **It** **'** **s me!** **It's okay** **, it** **'** **s alright. It's alright!**

_**She squats down next to him.** _

**MICKEY: That thing down there, the liquid, Rose, it can talk!**

**ROSE: You're stinking! Doctor, they kept him alive!**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.**

**ROSE: You knew that and you never said?**

**THE DOCTOR: Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?**

"What's wrong with domestics?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." 11 said. 10 and Rose both stared at him. "What? I know I use to have a thing against it but it's not that bad. TV's good. Ooo. And jammy dodgers with tea mm. Then there's parties and weddings I love dancing I remember…" He went on and on and on. By now everyone had gotten use to tuning him out when he got like this. Meanwhile 10 was clutching his head and muttering under his breath in worry at the thought of being 'okay' with domestics.

_**Rose helps Mickey to his feet. The Doctor approaches the Consciousness.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?**

_**The plastic globbers in what appears to be a negative manner.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!**

_**The plastic rears what would appear to be its head angrily.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I... am... talking!**

"So forceful aren't you sweetie." River said. shifting over to sit next to her husband.

"I try." He replied flirtatiously. 10 was looking on in disbelief. Him? Flirting?

**THE DOCTOR (CONT** **'** **D): This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go.**

_**Two Autons approach the Doctor from behind.** _

**ROSE: Doctor!**

_**The Autons grab him. One of them takes the anti-plastic out of his jacket pocket.** _

**THE DOCTOR: That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it.**

_**The plastic globbers angrily.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean?**

_**Doors above him open to reveal the TARDIS.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Oh, oh no, honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship. The plastic roars.**

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!**

10 and 11 both sunk down into deep depression at that. They always tried. But sometimes, they couldn't save everyone. Sometimes they couldn't save anyone. Clara and 12 both shared a look, each thinking about Galifrey.

"Couldn't you have saved the other worlds to." She asked softly, still deep in thought.

"No." He said. Clara looked at him but he had 'that face' on again. The one with the scowl and the eyebrows. She knew that look. I will always try, but sometimes not everyone can be saved.

**ROSE: What's it doing?!**

**THE DOCTOR: It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology. It's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now!**

_**Rose dials a number on her mobile.** _

**ROSE: Mum?!**

**EXT. TOWN CENTRE**

_**Jackie is going down the steps of a police station.** _

**JACKIE: Oh, there you are, I was just gonna phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police don't thank me!**

If the previous scene hadn't been so intense they would have laughed. Clara, having been less affected, did manage to smile at how stubborn and high strung Rose's mother was.

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE: Where are you, mum?**

**EXT. TOWN CENTRE**

**JACKIE: I'm in town!**

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE: Go home! Just go home, right now!**

**EXT. TOWN CENTRE**

**JACKIE: Darling, you're breaking up, look, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Tara!**

"Oh no!" Rose cried.

10 grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry remember this has already happened." He said, soothingly.

_**She hangs up.** _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE: Mum?! Mum!**

**EXT. TOWN CENTRE**

_**Jackie heads into the Queens Arcade shopping centre.** _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_**The Consciousness sends out a signal.** _

**THE DOCTOR: It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!**

**EXT. LONDON EYE**

_**The electric blue signal shoots around the Eye.** _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE: The end of the world...**

"Bit dramatic." Rory said. "The world's come a lot closer than that over the years."

Everyone sighed, either in annoyance or agreement. While Amy smacked her fiancé on the arm, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**EXT. LONDON EYE**

_**The activation signal transmits from the London Eye.** _

**INT. QUEEN'S ARCADE**

_**Clive is in the shopping centre, talking to his wife.** _

**CLIVE: There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months.**

_**Caroline gasps as she walks past a shop window and the dummy taps the glass.** _

**CAROLINE: Oh my God! I thought they were dummies! I nearly had a heart-attack!**

_**They look around and all the dummies are doing the same. Clive's wife smiles appreciatively... until they punch their way through the glass and step out of the windows. Jackie is coming down an escalator and looks in disbelief at the dummies walking around.** _

**CLIVE: It's true. Everything I read, all the stories! It's all true!**

_**A dummy turns towards him. Its hand comes off and reveals a gun, which shoots him. Clive's wife and son scream.** _

Rose gave a small sob at that. Clive was such a nice bloke. 10 hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Mickey and Martha as well as Amy and Rory were cuddling at this point. Everyone was sort of relaxed just enjoying themselves.

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_**The Doctor is still being held hostage.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!**

_**Part of the ceiling falls in.** _

**ROSE: The stairs have gone!**

_**Rose and Mickey try desperately to get into the TARDIS.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): I haven't got the key!**

**MICKEY: We're gonna die!**

"Now who's being dramatic." Rose teased.

"Hey he mentioned it not me." Mickey complained, pointing at Rory.

"Uh, I have a name you know." He said.

"Aw, shut up, stupid." Amy said. He crossed his arms indignantly.

**INT. QUEEN'S ARCADE**

_**The shopping centre is in chaos. Jackie stands at the bottom of the escalator looking confused for a few seconds, then screams and runs, dropping her shopping bag.** _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_**Mickey and Rose are still cowering at the door of the TARDIS.** _

**EXT. STREET**

_**Outside, Jackie finds that there is just as much chaos outside the shopping centre as there is inside. An army of dummies come out of the doors. Jackie runs down the road and ducks behind a car outside a wedding shop. The dummies in the window punch through the glass. Jackie screams.** _

"She wasn't kidding." Mickey said.

"Sorry?" Rose asked him.

"Well she kept going on about how she was nearly killed. I just thought she was over-reacting, you know how she is." He said. She nodded and smiled.

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_**Rose watches the Doctor struggle to get to the anti-plastic, then seems to reach some kind of decision. She stands up.** _

**MICKEY: Just leave him!**

"Aw thats nice, I love you to." 10 said, sarcastically. Martha shoved her husband lightly but was to relaxed to do anything else. Mickey just rolled his eyes and put his arm round her, resting his head on her's.

**EXT. STREET**

_**The wedding dummies advance dangerously on Jackie. All three hold their arms out ready to shoot.** _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**Rose takes action.**

**MICKEY (CONT'D): There's nothing you can do!**

_**Rose picks up an axe.** _

**ROSE: I've got no A Levels.**

**EXT. STREET**

_**The dummies raise their guns.** _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE (CONT'D): No job...**

**EXT. STREET**

_**The hands open to reveal the space where the bullets can be released.** _

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

**ROSE (CONT'D): No future.**

**EXT. STREET**

_**Jackie cowers.** _

"Is it weird that they did that at the exact same time she spoke?" Rory asked.

"Yeah a bit." Clara muttered, leaning her head on 12's arm. He flinched slightly but made no move to stop her.

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_**Rose hacks at a chain on the wall, trying to release it.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team.**

_**The chain comes loose and Rose grabs onto it.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): I got the bronze!**

"Yeah!" Jack yelled punching the air. Everyone smiled this time, they were all thinking it after all.

_**Rose swings across the gap over the Consciousness. She kicks the Autons holding the Doctor hostage into the Nestene, anti-plastic and all. The Consciousness starts to writhe and scream. Rose lands safely in the Doctor's arms at the other side of the gap.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Now we're in trouble.**

"When are you not?" River asked.

"Uh…" 11 tried to think of a time, but none came to mind. Jack couldn't help but laugh at that. 12 rolled his eyes, until he noticed Clara was chuckling also. He looked at her for a moment before he to started to laugh. Everyone else looked at them laughing like idiots, but before they knew it they were joining in. No one knew why really, maybe it was all the emotions they'd been through today, kind of an aftershock.

_**The Consciousness starts to explode as Rose and the Doctor run off. The signal from the Eye is cut off.** _

**EXT. STREET**

_**The Autons in the high street that were previously attacking people, stop, and start to twitch as if they are doing some kind of dance. Jackie uncovers her eyes warily.** _

10 felt Rose relax a bit, clearly relived her mother was out of harms way.

**INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE**

_**Rose, the Doctor and Mickey all manage to reach the TARDIS. Rose grins at the Consciousness before she goes in and closes the door, as it starts to die. Just before the whole chamber goes up in flames, the TARDIS disappears.** _

"Yet another last minute get away." 10 said proudly. Rose elbowed him, those close shaves were a bit too close for her liking.

**EXT. STREET**

_**The dummies all fall to the ground, twitching at first, but dead.** _

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

_**Mickey runs backwards out of the TARDIS and falls over, looking terrified.** _

"And I thought Rose's first reaction was good." Jack laughed. Mickey blushed slightly, embarrassed with how overwhelmed he use to be by all the space, time stuff.

_**He backs against a wall. Rose, however, steps out and rings her mother on her mobile.** _

**EXT. STREET**

**JACKIE (answers phone): Rose! Rose! Don't go out of the house, it's not safe!**

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

_**Rose laughs in relief to hear Jackie's voice.** _

**EXT. STREET**

**JACKIE (CONT'D): There were all of these things! And they were shooting! And they...**

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

_**Satisfied that Jackie is alive, Rose hangs up on her, smiling to herself.** _

**EXT. STREET**

**JACKIE (CONT'D): Hello? Hello?**

"And you left her hanging." Mickey stated. Rose just grinned at him like she'd given him a christmas present, then looked away like nothing had happened. His face scrunched slightly in confusion, having expected an eye roll, then he just sniffed and turned back the screen.

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

_**Rose runs over to Mickey.** _

**ROSE: A fat lot of good you were!**

_**Mickey whimpers. The Doctor stands in the doorway of the TARDIS.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Nestene Consciousness? (Clicks fingers). Easy.**

**ROSE (teasingly): You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me.**

_**Rose looks at him and puts her hands in her pockets.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.**

**MICKEY: Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!**

"Thanks." The doctors sniped. Mickey threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry bit of a shock for me." He said, trying to justify his past actions. The doctors already knew that but found in fun messing with him. Well 10 did, 11 just enjoyed messing in general and 12 really didn't care.

**THE DOCTOR: He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere.**

**ROSE: Is it always this dangerous?**

**THE DOCTOR (nods): Yeah.**

Everyone smiled fondly at that, it was always dangerous. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Mickey puts his arms around Rose's legs like a little child.** _

**ROSE: Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump... (Small laugh, pats Mickey on the back). So...**

**THE DOCTOR: Okay. See you around.**

_**Rose looks at him intensely, as if she still hasn't really made up her mind. The Doctor does not take his eyes off her, but closes the door. Rose looks at the closed door. The engines of the TARDIS rev up, and it slowly disappears. Rose stares at the space where it was, lost in thought.** _

**ROSE: Come on, let's go.**

_**Mickey is in absolute shock, staring at the empty space where the TARDIS stood.** _

"What no you can't leave." Jack complained. How could he, why would anyone let someone like Rose slip away. Donna was nodding her head in agreement. Thinking of the time she let the Doctor fly away from her.

**ROSE (CONT'D): C'mon... come on...**

_**She helps him to his feet and they begin to walk away. However, the sound of the engines is heard again. Rose and Mickey spin around. The TARDIS reappears. The Doctor pops his head out.** _

**THE DOCTOR: By the way... Did I mention, it also travels in time?**

_**He grins and goes back in, leaving the door ajar. Rose turns to Mickey.** _

**ROSE: Thanks.**

**MICKEY: Thanks for what?**

**ROSE: Exactly.**

"What's that supposed to mean." Donna said.

"I think it was her telling me why she was leaving." Mickey said, slightly disheartened. Martha squeezed his hand and whispered to him.

"I'd pick you over the doctor any day." He smiled and kissed her. Rose watched them, she felt a tiny bit jealous, seeing as she hadn't broken up with Mickey yet in her timeline. But she pushed those feelings aside when 10 placed his hand on hers, she remembered that they'd both moved on now.

_**She kisses his cheek and runs into the TARDIS with a broad smile on her face.** _

_**CLOSING CREDITS** _

"Well that was fun. What do we do now." Jack asked. But before anyone could reply, the screen lit up once again.


	3. The End of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to confirm the seating plan:
> 
> 1st sofa: 10, Rose, Martha, Mickey, Donna
> 
> 2nd sofa: River, 11, Amy, Rory, Jack
> 
> 3rd sofa: 12, Clara

Everyone stared at the screen as the words NEXT TIME… Took it over.

**INT. PLATFORM 1 OBSERVATION DECK**

_**The doctor and Rose are stood in front of a large window overlooking the earth.** _

**THE DOCTOR: This is the year 5 billion, and this is the day.** _**(Checks his watch)** _ **Hold on.** _**(The sun flares)** _ **Welcome to the end of the world.**

_**Rose look** _ _**'** _ _**s at him.** _

"Ooo, good choice." Jack compliments.

**INT. PLATFORM 1 MANCHESTER SUITE**

**Steward: Who the hell are you.**

"Well that's nice." Clara huffed sarcastically, most of the others nodded in agreement.

**THE DOCTOR: Oh! I** **'** **m the doctor, this is Rose Tyler she** **'** **s my plus one is that alright?**

_**The Steward is now at a podium.** _

**STEWARD: Representing the Forest of Cheem we have tree** **'** **s.**

_**The guests enter through the glass doors as they are announced.** _

**STEWARD (CONT** **'** **D): The Mox of Balhoon, The Face of Boe, the last human. The lady Cassandra O** **'** **Brian.**

"Oh my god." Donna exclaimed as they all took in the large slab of skin that's supposedly the last human.

**CASSANDRA: Oh now don** **'** **t stare,** _**(The doctor smiles)** _ **look how thin I am.**

Jack let a laugh escape his throat without thinking. Most of the female companions in the room stared at him cautiously.

**EXT. PLATFORM 1 OBSERVATION DECK**

_**The Doctor and Rose are seen in the window as the whole platform shakes.** _

**INT. PLATFORM 1 OBSERVATION DECK**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(smiling)** _ **: That** **'** **s not** **'** **sposed to happen** **…**

"Uh oh." Rory sighed. He knew that smile, they all did. Amy by contrast was smiling herself, the danger was just so exciting. And while most of the others would probably deny it if questioned they to enjoyed the thrill of danger, even if it did get a bit out of hand sometimes.

**INT. TARDIS**

_**Rose runs into the TARDIS and joins the Doctor.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It** **'** **s your choice. What** **'** **s it going to be?**

"FORWARDS!" Everyone yelled, aside from a stray "backwards" on

**ROSE: Forwards.**

_**The Doctor presses a few buttons.** _

**THE DOCTOR: How far?**

**ROSE** _**(picking random number)** _ **: One hundred years.**

"Aww, boring." Jack whined, Amy reached over and clipped him round the ears. It only served to make his whining stronger, though this time it elicited a few snickers from the group.

_**He pulls a lever and turns a knob. The engines lurch and then stop after a few seconds.** _

**THE DOCTOR: There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century.**

**ROSE: You're kidding.**

**THE DOCTOR: That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?**

**ROSE: Fine by me!**

_**The Doctor starts up the engines again. When they stop, he looks at her.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire.**

"There's another Roman Empire?" Amy asked, he turned to 11 looking genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I remember I went their once with my niece there's this huge circle of colosseums where you can see genuine Roman entertainment while still have modern food." He babbled endlessly. Amy was listening intently while everyone else was just picking up a few stray words. 12 rolled his eyes slightly remembering that trip to New Rome, he'd accidentally angered some general and ended up in a sword fight in front of a hundred Romans. Meanwhile Rory was observing his fiancé's interest with an inward sigh, the Roman Empire had always been her favourite topic back in school.

**ROSE (teasingly): You think you're so impressive.**

**THE DOCTOR: I AM so impressive!**

The other doctors synchronised with their onscreen self. Everyone else rolled their eyes at his arrogance.

"Yeah right." Amy laughed.

"Come on, you know I'm amazing." 11 teased. Everyone just laughed harder.

"It is a fact though." 12 said, sounding genuinely serious. Clara's head slumped onto her hand while everyone else looked on in bewilderment, the 12th doctor didn't make sense to most of them. He wasn't like their respective doctors at all.

**ROSE: You wish!**

**THE DOCTOR: Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. (Revs up the engine, pumps a lever furiously). Hold on!**

_**The TARDIS hurtles through the time vortex. With a pinging noise, the TARDIS stops.** _

**ROSE: Where are we?**

_**The Doctor gestures towards the doors. Rose smiles excitedly.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): What's out there?**

_**The Doctor gestures again. Rose steps outside the doors.** _

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose finds herself in some kind of wooden room. The Doctor follows her and with his sonic screwdriver, opens the shutters of an enormous window. They go down the stairs and find themselves looking down on the planet Earth.** _

"Beautiful…" Martha whispered. Everyone else was just looking on in awe. Aside from the few who had seen it before, many times.

**THE DOCTOR: You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. And this is the day... hold on... (Looks at his watch, the sun flare** **'** **s up). This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world.**

"Like I said excellent choice." Said Jack.

"You sure, I mean for a first trip is the end of your planet really a good idea?" Clara asked, looking at 12. He did a double take when he realised she'd directed the question at him.

"What you looking at me for?!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time alright." 11 decided to cut in.

"Yeah, besides we had fun right?" 10 added, he looked at Rose who smiled and nuzzled his shoulder.

**OPENING CREDITS (minus names)**

" **THE END OF THE WORLD** **"**

**EXT. PLATFORM ONE**

_**Two space shuttles zoom towards Platform One, essentially a huge space station.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion.**

"Okay I'm confused, why can't anyone use religion?" Asked Donna.

"Some religions can destroy entire galaxies." 11 said, casually. That shut everyone up.

**Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite.**

"They make it sound like an upper class party." Said Martha. Rose sighed, if only it could have been…

**INT. PLATFORM ONE, CORRIDOR**

_**Rose and the Doctor are walking down a corridor.** _

**ROSE: So, when it says 'guests' does that mean people?**

**THE DOCTOR: Depends what you mean by people.**

**ROSE: I mean people. What do you mean?**

**THE DOCTOR: Aliens.**

"Not that there's much difference." 11 muttered. Donna and Amy weren't so sure but most of the others, who had seen enough of the universe, knew that humans and aliens weren't _so_ different.

**ROSE: What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?**

_**The Doctor starts to open a door with his sonic screwdriver.** _

**THE DOCTOR: It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn.**

**ROSE: What for?**

**THE DOCTOR: Fun.**

A few of the audience members grimaced slightly. Watching a planet blow to pieces wasn't exactly their idea of _fun._

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**They enter a large observation gallery.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich.**

"There's a surprise." River murmured sarcastically.

"How typical of the _rich_ to find destruction good entertainment." 12 added.

"Oh, like you don't," Said Clara. 12 flinched at her statement, he opened his mouth to retort but her words sunk in too quickly. Did he really find destruction fun? He stopped it for sure, but was he really beginning to enjoy it just a little bit?

**ROSE: But, hold on, they did this once on "Newsround Extra", the sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years.**

**THE DOCTOR: Millions. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? (Points out of the window at tiny glints of light orbiting the Earth). Gravity satellites, holding back the sun.**

**ROSE (peering out of the window at Earth). The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things.**

**THE DOCTOR: They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!**

**ROSE: How long has it got?**

_**The Doctor looks at his watch.** _

**THE DOCTOR: About half an hour. Then** **planet gets roasted.**

"No need to sound so happy." Donna grumbled. 10 and 11 shifted their gazes slightly and River sighed.

**ROSE: Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm not saving it. Time's up.**

"How can you do that!" Donna cried. "Just let our home burn."

"There are somethings that cannot be changed, everything has to end. Even the earth." 11 said softly. River squeezed his hand, she knew all too well how hard it was for the doctor not to interfere with some things, but he didn't always have the choice. She could also tell by the glassy look in his eyes it wasn't just the earth's destruction he was thinking of…

**ROSE: But what about the people?**

**THE DOCTOR: It's empty! They've all gone. All left.**

_**Rose looks back to the window, realisation spreading across her face.** _

**ROSE: Just me then.**

**The Steward hurries towards them.**

**STEWARD: Who the hell are you?**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh! That's nice, thanks.**

"You can say that again." Said Rory.

"Why is everyone always so rude when we first meet them?" Amy asked. As they all pondered on it many of the companions realised officials did seem to be angered by their presence before the doctor flashed them his psychic paper.

"Well I suppose it serves us right for snooping around all the time." said Mickey.

"Yeah I suppose." 10 said.

"But we are still going to be nosey right?" Rose asked him.

"Of course," "Yes!" "Naturally." All three doctors yelled. Everyone smiled in response, the doctor was always sticking his nose where it wasn't wanted, but they wouldn't want it any other way.

**STEWARD: But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!**

**THE DOCTOR: That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!** _**(Flashes a small leather wallet at the Steward)** _ **. Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that all right?**

**STEWARD: Well... obviously.** _**(Doctor grins)** _ **. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy.**

_**The Doctor nods at him. After the steward walks off, the Doctor shows Rose the card he had flashed at the steward. It is completely blank.** _

**THE DOCTOR: The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time.**

The doctors all smiled. Psychic paper, where would they be without it.

**ROSE: He's blue.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah.**

**ROSE: Okay...**

"You're taking it pretty well." Martha said. Rose laughed sheepishly, she really didn't "take it well".

_**The steward is now speaking through a microphone at the other end of the suite.** _

**STEWARD: We have in attendance, the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions.**

_**He claps his hands and a lot of little blue people (the staff) start scurrying around.** _

"Aw, they're kind of cute." Amy giggled. Some gave her questioning glances, the rest just laughed.

**STEWARD (CONT'D): Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa.**

_**Jabe, Lute and Coffa walk through the doors.** _

"Oh, I love trees they're such interesting people." Said Jack.

"I agree," Said River.

"We should visit the forest of Cheem some time." 11 whispered to her.

"Oh I'm sure we will." She replied, giving him a knowing look. _Of course_ , he thought. _Our timelines are in the wrong order._ Sometimes it was hard to keep track.

**STEWARD (CONT'D): There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon.**

_**The Doctor smiles cheerily, as Rose looks on bewildered.** _

**STEWARD (CONT'D): And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.**

_**The Doctor chuckles at the look on Rose's face.** _

**STEWARD (CONT'D): The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you!**

_**Enter new aliens.** _

**STEWARD (CONT'D): Cal 'Spark Plug'.**

_**Enter new aliens.** _

**STEWARD (CONT'D): Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo.**

_**Enter new aliens.** _

**STEWARD (CONT'D): The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light.**

_**Jabe approaches the Doctor. Either side of her, her companions are holding plant trays with little shoots in them.** _

**JABE: The Gift of Peace. (Takes a cutting, hands it to the Doctor). I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather.**

Martha and Donna frowned slightly. She was handing out cut of pieces of her grandfather, was that ok? They were trees, did it make a difference?

**THE DOCTOR: Thank you! (Gives it to Rose). Yes, gifts... erm... He clears his throat and starts feeling his jacket for something, finding nothing.**

"Why am I not surprised." Clara cried, throwing her hands up for emphasis.

"What?" All the doctors asked simultaneously.

"Well you do never seem to have anything useful on you." Rose stated.

"Hey always have useful stuff." 10 cried, he paused for a moment of thought then added "well most of the time." Then after another pause he muttered "well sometimes."

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I give you in return, air from my lungs.**

_**He blows gently onto Jabe's face, who closes her eyes briefly.** _

**JABE: How... intimate.**

**THE DOCTOR (flirtatiously): There's more where that came from.**

"Ugh, no offence but flirting isn't really your thing." Donna said through a grimace. 10 huffed while 11 protested. River backed him up on that, which eventually turned into the two of them flirting. 12 just rolled his eyes as the others chuckled under their breath.

**JABE: I bet there is...**

_**Rose has the sort of look on her face that is to be expected of someone who has just witnessed their companion flirting with a tree.** _

**STEWARD: Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe.**

_**A huge head in an equally huge jar is wheeled through the doors.** _

"Oh my god!" Jack cried, jumping from his seat. "No. Impossible. Inconceivable. Incorrect." He began clutching his head, rambling an array of negatives. The first sofa, bar Martha looked confused and slightly creeped out. 11 and River started laughing like crazy, and as usual the third sofa's occupants returned their attention to the screen with little interest in the recent outburst.

_**The Moxx of Balhoon approaches the Doctor and Rose.** _

**THE DOCTOR: The Moxx of Balhoon.**

**MOXX OF BALHOON: My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva.**

_**He spits accurately into Rose's left eye.** _

"Wow and I thought your gift was bad." Said Mickey. Everyone else, apart from the obvious, nodded.

**THE DOCTOR (laughs): Thank you very much.**

The doctor's received a few glares.

"Hey." They cried.

"It would have been rude not to thank him." 10 tried to justify.

"Yeah, remember other cultures in the universe have different customs, to his race saliva is considered a gift." 11 continued. The glares softened a bit but everyone still felt slight sympathy for Rose.

_**Rose rubs the spit out of her eye. Next, the Adherents of the Repeated Meme approach them.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs.**

_**He breathes heavily over them all.** _

**ADHERENT: A gift of peace in all good faith.**

"Okay, his voice just screams creepy." Rory commented.

"Hey, never judge on things like that." 11 lectured him. He knew the Adherents were bad news but that didn't have anything to do with the way they spoke.

_**He holds out a large silver egg, which the Doctor takes, throws up into the air, catches, and hands to Rose.** _

**STEWARD: And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human.**

_**The Doctor looks at Rose to see her reaction. The sliding doors open and what looks like a vertical trampoline made of human skin is wheeled through. It has eyes and a mouth, and wears lipstick.** _

**STEWARD: The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen.**

"Oh my god." Was the general reaction. Everyone who hadn't known Cassandra just stared at the screen, slack-jawed.

**CASSANDRA: Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am.**

_**The Doctor laughs silently but heartily and looks at Rose, who looks shocked.** _

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D): Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me.**

_**One of the two men in white body suits who wheeled her in is holding a canister, which he sprays onto Cassandra.** _

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D): Truly, I am The Last Human.**

_**Rose creeps closer for a better look.** _

**CASSANDRA: My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in it** **'** **s soil.**

_**Rose has been walking around to the other side of Cassandra, to get a good view of her from all angels. She is completely flat.** _

"It was quite a shock really." Rose murmured absentmindedly. "I mean, I really thought she would still have a human shape.

"Well she is technically human I mean she's not had anything added to herself that changes her biological…" 12 was explaining when he noticed the looks he was getting from the other occupants of the room. "Oh never mind." He huffed then turned his attention back to the TV with a slight pout showing in his features. Clara smiled, it wasn't often that the new doctor pouted.

**CASSANDRA: I have come to honour them and...** _**(Sniffs)** _ **...say goodbye. Oh, no tears.** _**(Bodyguard wipes her eyes)** _ **. No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg.**

_**One of the staff comes in and displays the egg to the room.** _

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D): Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils.**

Confusion crossed the faces of many. Legend? 50 feet? Fire?!

_**Rose looks mildly confused.** _

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D): Or was that my third husband?**

_**Rose rolls her eyes but the Doctor laughs.** _

The companions all roll their eyes, aside from Jack who offers a silent laugh. 12 scowled, wondering why he ever found that funny.

**CASSANDRA: Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!**

_**She laughs and mumbles to herself for a few seconds. Behind her, a large jukebox is wheeled into the room.** _

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D): And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers.**

"ok whoever was in charge of those archives might want to double check their facts." Amy said.

"I think archeology got a bit complicated when they started digitising all earth records, which then got wiped in 3076." 11 explained. Amy nodded, still slightly confused.

_**Rose looks amazed.** _

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D): Play on!**

_**One of the staff presses a button and a record falls into place. The 'iPod' starts playing Tainted Love by Soft Cell. The Doctor bops around appreciatively.** _

A few audience members gave a quick breathless laugh. 10 and 11 smiled with a hint of sheepishness.

**STEWARD: Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes.**

_**Rose has a lost, overwhelmed expression on her face. Everywhere she looks there are aliens, but no other humans. She rushes from the gallery. Concerned, the Doctor starts to follow her, but is stopped by Jabe.** _

**JABE: Doctor? (She snaps a photo of him when he pauses). Thank you.**

_**The Doctor proceeds on. Jabe walks in the opposite direction. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme are offering the Steward a silver egg.** _

**ADHERENT: A gift of peace in all good faith.**

**STEWARD: No, you're very kind, but I'm just the Steward.**

_**The Adherents of the Repeated Meme holds the egg out more persistently.** _

**ADHERENT: A gift of peace in all good faith.**

"Don't seem to take no for an answer…" River murmured thoughtfully. Already the gears were turning in her head, working out exactly what was wrong with the situation.

**STEWARD: Oh, yes. Thank you. Of course.**

_**He takes the egg. Meanwhile, Jabe is trying to get her computer to identify the Doctor's species.** _

**JABE: Identify species. Please identify species.**

_**The computer makes a small whistling noise.** _

Everyone leaned forward, wondering what would happen when she discovered who the doctor really was.

**JABE (CONT'D): Now, stop it. Identify his race. Where's he from? (After a moment, stares at the computer in disbelief, hushed). It's impossible.**

_**In a nearby glass cabinet, a metal robotic spider climbs out of one of the metal eggs that the Adherents of the Repeated Meme had been handing out.** _

"Uh oh." Was the room's general response.

"I knew something was amiss." Jack announced.

"When is it not." Said Clara, a slight note of annoyance gracing her tone. She couldn't help but feel slightly bitter about all the danger involved with the doctor. As exciting as it was it did get a bit out of hand at times, she couldn't help but wish for a more relaxing trip now and then.

**INT. PLATFORM ONE ROOM, SHAFT**

_**Rose, in another part of the ship, looks out of a window at the raging sun. She jumps when another one of the staff comes into the room, this one is female. Her name is Raffalo.** _

**ROSE: Sorry, am I allowed to be in here?**

_**The employee looks around uneasily.** _

**RAFFALO: You have to give us permission to talk.**

"What kind of a rule is that!" Amy cried.

"I can't believe you need permission for something as simple as talking." Yelled Martha.

"I was surprised to, it would seem class separation hasn't improved in 5 billion years." Rose huffed. 10 rubbed the back of her hand soothingly and she relaxed against his shoulder.

_**She looks at Rose expectantly. Rose looks unsure.** _

**ROSE: Uh... you... have permission...?**

**RAFFALO: Thank you! And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere.**

**ROSE: 'Kay.**

_**Raffalo goes to a panel in the wall and enters a code. Rose watches her.** _

**ROSE: What's your name?**

**RAFFALO: Raffalo.**

**ROSE: Raffalo?**

**RAFFALO: Yes, Miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. She kneels before an air vent.**

**RAFFALO (CONT'D): There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe suite. There must be something blocking the system - he's not getting any hot water.**

**ROSE: So, you're a plumber?**

**RAFFALO: That's right, Miss.**

**ROSE: They still have plumbers?**

**RAFFALO: I hope so! Else I'm out of a job!**

_**Rose laughs.** _

A lot of warm smiles appeared on everyones faces, Rose's in particular. It was nice, once again seeing her first alien friend, even if it was only a recount of their first meeting.

**ROSE: Where are you from?**

**RAFFALO: Crespallion.**

**ROSE: That's a planet, is it?**

**RAFFALO: No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56. And where are you from, Miss? (Seems to remember herself). If you don't mind me asking.**

**ROSE: No! Not at all. Erm... I dunno, a long way away... I just sort of, hitched a lift with this man. (Only just realising the risk she's taken herself). I didn't even think about it... I don't even know who he is... he's a complete stranger...**

The doctors all felt rather guilty knowing it had been a bit insensitive of them to just whisk a person 5 billion years from their home without so much as a hint as to who they were. They felt guiltier still when they remembered how they had reacted when she'd asked about it. Then finally they were hit by a wave of sadness as they recalled why it had been so hard to mention. 12 was an exception to this, he was still upset about losing his home, but now possessing the knowledge that it was safe again had severely softened the blow.

_**Raffalo looks slightly worried. Rose snaps herself out of it.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it!**

_**She begins to walk away.** _

**RAFFALO: Thank you, Miss. And...** _**(Rose turns)** _ **. Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate.**

**ROSE (smiles): 'Kay. See you later.**

_**Roffalo nods and smiles. When Rose has gone, she takes the cover off the air vent.** _

**RAFFALO: Now then.**

_**She peers into the vent and then speaks into a small microphone attached to her collar..** _

**RAFFALO (CONT'D): Control, I'm at Junction 19 and I think the problem's coming from in here. I'll go inside and have a look.** _**(Hears small tapping)** _ **. What's that? Is there something in there?**

_**The metal spider we saw breaking out of the egg earlier appears at the end of the shaft.** _

Rose's eyes widened. _No not Raffalo_ _…_

**RAFFALO (CONT'D): Oh! Who are you, then?**

_**The spider scurries away as if frightened.** _

**RAFFALO (CONT'D): Hold on! I... if you're an upgrade I just need to register you, that's all. Oh, come back!**

_**A red beam of light falling on Raffalo's face tells us the spider has come back.** _

**RAFFALO (CONT'D): Ah, there you are. Now, I just need to register your ident.**

_**Another spider joins the first.** _

**RAFFALO (CONT'D): Oh, there's two of you! Got yourself a little mate!** _**(Giggles)** _ **.**

A strong wave of pity hit everyone in the room. Raffalo was so sweet.

**I think I'd better report this to control. How many of you are there?** _**(A third spider appears, and then a fourth)** _ **. What are you? Oh, no. No. Nooooo!**

_**She is dragged head first into the air vent.** _

A small sob escaped the lips of Martha, Donna, Rose, Clara and Amy. It was over. Rory and Mickey both comforted their wives while 10 comforted Rose. Donna's sadness was soon replaced by anger as she realised no one wanted to comfort her and Clara didn't even bother.

**INT. STEWARD'S OFFICE**

_**The steward enters and puts his egg on a nearby table and sits down. He listens to Control speaking.** _

**STEWARD: What's that? Well, how should I know?** _**(Activates loudspeaker)** _ **.Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery 15 please report to the steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of all teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty 5.4/cup/16. Thank you.**

_**While he is talking, a spider has broken out of his egg and run up the opposite wall.** _

**EXT. PLATFORM ONE**

_**We are shown another shot of the burning sun and the satellite over the Earth.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Earth Death in 25 minutes. Earth Death in 25 minutes.**

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose sits on the steps, throwing the egg up in the air and catching it again when she hears this announcement.** _

**ROSE: Oh, thanks.**

"Wasn't the best phase one could here." Rose murmured absentmindedly.

"Sorry." 10 whispered into her hair. She rose from her position on his arm to look him in the eye.

"It's alright, it wasn't that bad a trip."

The two smiled at each other and relaxed into a warm embrace. Unbeknownst to the two of them 11 was watching the exchange with a sad smile on his face as old feelings resurfaced. He was fighting the urge to go over there when he suddenly felt his wife's presence beside him. He glanced at her, she had her head down and was fiddling with her fingers in a way that indicated she was working something out. He smiled, a much brighter smile and placed his arm around her. She was slightly surprised but relaxed into his touch before focusing, once more, on the TV.

_**She puts the egg down and turns her attention to the cutting of Jabe's grandfather. She picks it up.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Hello! My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related...**

_**She suddenly realizes what she is doing and hurriedly puts the plant down.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): I'm talking to a twig.**

Rose's cheeks began to redden as everyone else started laughing.

_**Behind her, the spider breaks out of the egg.** _

The laughter ceased.

**INT. PLATFORM ONE, CORRIDOR**

**The TARDIS is being dragged away by some of the staff.**

**THE DOCTOR: Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches.**

_**One of them walks up to the Doctor, squeaks at him, hands him a card and walks away again. The Doctor reads it - it says 'Have a nice day'. The Doctor looks at the retreating staff's back as if he or she is completely off his or her rocker, and walks off.** _

A few chuckles echoed around the room, and Clara was incredibly surprised to find one of them coming from the grey haired, ever scowling man next to her. He simply couldn't help laughing though, he had thought that little blue guy was completely nuts, and he could no longer remember why.

_**A few of the metal spiders scurry up the wall behind him. A few more are running along the air vent.** _

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The spider that came out of Rose's egg appears to be scanning her hand, but Rose is completely oblivious.** _

Everyone felt the familiar pang of concern for Rose hit them, but they soon relaxed as they remembered this had already happened and that she was here, safe.

_**It jumps and runs to the air vent when the Doctor's voice floats through the door.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Rose? Are you in there?**

_**The spider scrambles through the vent just in time, before the Doctor comes through the door.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Aye aye! (Sits on other side of stairs). What do you think, then?**

**ROSE: Great! Yeah... fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper...**

_**The Doctor laughs. There is a short pause.** _

"Awkward…" Jack singsonged. A quick glare from Rose shut him up.

**ROSE (CONT'D): They're just, so alien.** _**(Doctor looks at her questioningly)** _ **. The aliens. Are so alien. You look at 'em... and they're alien.**

"Well what did you expect." Said Donna, rather tactlessly.

"I just wasn't use to it, that's all," Rose defended. "It was hard being around so many different species all at once when I'd only ever been around humans."

Donna sank back a bit knowing she was right. She felt slightly guilty for calling Rose out on something that was perfectly ok really.

**THE DOCTOR: Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South.**

**ROSE** _**(as if looking at him properly for the first time)** _ **: Where are you from?**

**THE DOCTOR: All over the place.**

**ROSE: They all speak English.**

**THE DOCTOR: No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain, translates.**

**ROSE: It's inside my brain?**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, in a good way.**

**ROSE** _**(colder, starting to sound angry)** _ **: Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(thrown)** _ **: I didn't think about it like that.**

"Well you should have," Amy snapped, reaching over to punch 11.

"Ow." He cried, clutching his shoulder. "What's the problem anyhow no one else had an issue with the telepathic field."

"Yeah, sorry. I was just upset at the time because you were being so secretive." Rose said, across the room.

"Well everyone has secrets." Said River.

"I know it's just that I didn't want to put my life in the hands of a complete stranger, cause you can't trust someone you don't know." Replied Rose. 10 and 11 both felt a mix of shame and guilt wash over them as they realised she was right, it wasn't fair of them to drag her through time and space without giving her any information whatsoever and think she would just be _ok_ with it.

**ROSE** _**(angrily)** _ **: No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?**

_**The Doctor sits up and looks away from her.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I'm just The Doctor.**

**ROSE: From what planet?**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!**

"He does have a point." Said Rory. Amy jumped in her seat ever so slightly. He'd been silent for so long she'd almost forgot he was there.

**ROSE: Where are you from?!**

**THE DOCTOR: What does it matter?**

**ROSE: Tell me who you are!**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(suddenly angry)** _ **: This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!**

**ROSE: Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me!**

"I'm sorry." Rose mumbled, so only 10 could here. He looked at her, very surprised, she shouldn't be blaming herself. He should have just told her the truth.

At the same time he was feeling guilty about this, Rose was also regretting her actions. She hadn't known at the time, but the doctors home was a sore subject and she felt bad about bringing it up.

_**The Doctor gets up and walks down the steps away from her.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes.**

_**After a few moments, Rose gets up and follows the Doctor down the steps.** _

**ROSE: Alright... as my mate Shareen says... don't argue with the designated driver...**

_**The Doctor, with his back turned to her, smiles at that.** _

Rose smiled, softly. She hadn't formally known the doctor had cheered up after she said that.

_**Rose gets her mobile out of her pocket.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Can't exactly call for a taxi... there's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit!**

**THE DOCTOR: Tell you what...**

_**He takes the phone from her.** _

**THE DOCTOR: With a little bit of jiggery pokery... He takes the back off the phone.**

**ROSE: Is that a technical term, "jiggery pokery"?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?**

**ROSE: Nah, failed hullabaloo.**

Jack and Mickey burst out laughing. Everyone else simply chuckled calmly, glad to be rid of the previous scene's intensity.

**THE DOCTOR: Oooh.** _**(Fits in a new battery, hands phone back to Rose)** _ **. There you go.**

_**Rose takes it and looks at him uncertainly. He nods. Rose gets her mum's number onto the screen and puts the phone to her ear. It rings.** _

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

_**We find ourselves in the Jackie's kitchen, 2005.** _

**JACKIE: Hello?**

**ROSE: Mum?**

_**Jackie, at home, is putting some washing into the machine.** _

**JACKIE: Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits! You should get your money back. Go on! There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day!**

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose laughs.** _

The Rose in the room smiles warmly at the lighthearted conversation with her mother.

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

**JACKIE: What's so funny?**

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE: Nothing! You all right, though?**

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

**JACKIE: Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?**

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE: What day is it?**

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

**JACKIE: Wednesday. All day. You got a hangover? Oh, I tell you what, put a quid in that lottery syndicate, I'll pay you back later.**

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE: Yeah, um, I was just calling 'cause I might be late home.**

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

**JACKIE: Is there something wrong?**

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE: No! I'm fine! Top of the world!**

_**The Doctor laughs.** _

As does everyone in the room, it was a cheesy pun but nice all the same.

**INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN**

_**Jackie puts the phone down.** _

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose lowers the mobile, stunned.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill.**

Rose and Rory slumped slightly in annoyance, both thinking of how expensive those _really_ long distance call were. Rory, especially as it hadn't even been his phone call.

**ROSE: That was 5 billion years ago. So... she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead.**

**THE DOCTOR: Bundle of laughs, you are.**

_**The ship shudders.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)** _**(rather pleased and curious)** _ **: That's not supposed to happen...**

Everyone either sat up or leaned forward a bit. Finally, things were getting interesting.

**INT. STEWARD'S OFFICE**

**STEWARD (to control): Well, what was it? I'm just getting green lights at this end. (Activates loudspeaker). Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you.**

_**As soon as it is switched off again, he speaks angrily to control again.** _

**STEWARD (CONT'D): The whole place shook! I felt it! I've hosted all sorts of events on platforms 1, 3, 6 and 15 and I've never felt the slightest tremor. I warn you, if this lot decide to sue... I'm going to scan the infrastructure. (Presses a few buttons). What's that?**

_**A spider scurries down the wall behind him.** _

"Amazing how no one's noticed them." Said Martha.

"Well one person did." Rory said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and then she ended up dead," Amy snapped at him. Rose's eyes became downcast once again, and everyone suddenly felt it was perhaps better no one else had noticed the spiders.

**STEWARD (CONT'D): Control, I don't want to worry you, but I'm picking up readings... (Computer beeps). I have no idea! Well, they're small, and the scan says they're metal... (Computer beeps, frustrated). I don't know what they look like!**

_**Suddenly, he spots the spider, which is now pottering around on his desk next to his mug.** _

**STEWARD (CONT'D): Although, I imagine they might look rather like that** **…** **you're not on the guest list** **…** **how did you get on board...?**

"Does he really expect it to answer?" Mickey asked, to no one in particular. Everyone else merely shrugged. Well, 11 did open his mouth but after receiving similar looks from River and Amy he shut it again.

_**The spider looks at him almost mockingly and presses a yellow button on the control panel. The computerized woman's voice booms out again.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Sunfilter deactivated.**

**STEWARD: No. No!**

**COMPUTER VOICE: Sunfilter descending.**

_**The sunfilter does indeed, descend.** _

"Oh my god." Donna cried, hands flying to her face.

**STEWARD (frantic): No! Sunfilter, up! No, no, no!**

_**He fumbles frantically with the buttons on the control panels, but too late.** _

**STEWARD (CONT'D): Sunfilter up! Sunfilter up!**

_**Blinding light engulfs the steward.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Sunfilter descending.**

_**The Steward screams.** _

A few people turned away. The poor steward…

However, some people in the room were now even more interested in the events. Such as Jack, 12 and, to a lesser extent, River.

_**Outside the room, the spider escapes through an air vent.** _

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**The guests are completely oblivious to the commotion, chatting to each other. The Moxx of Balhoon is talking to the Face of Boe.** _

**MOXX OF BALHOON: ...this is the Bad Wolf scenario...**

10 and Rose looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. _We should have noticed._

11 and 12's eyes widened slightly, they also wondered how they could have missed it.

_**The Doctor and Rose enter.** _

**THE DOCTOR: That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that.**

_**He is fiddling with a control panel next to the door. Jabe approaches them.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines, they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?**

**JABE: It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me.**

**THE DOCTOR: Where's the engine room?**

**JABE: I don't know... but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And...** _**(Gestures Rose)** _ **...your wife.**

**THE DOCTOR: She's not my wife.**

**JABE: Partner?**

**THE DOCTOR: No.**

**JABE: Concubine?**

**THE DOCTOR: Nope.**

_**Jabe looks at Rose.** _

**JABE: Prostitute...**

**ROSE** _**(insulted)** _ **: Whatever I am, it must be invisible, do you mind?**

"You tell her." Jack said. The other women in the room nodded, their thoughts in perfect synch. _How dare she insult Rose like that._

**ROSE (CONT** **'** **D): Tell you what, you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson.**

_**She makes her way over to Cassandra.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Don't start a fight.** _**(Proffers arm to Jabe)** _ **. I'm all yours.**

**ROSE** _**(watching them leave)** _ **: And I want you home by midnight!**

"I wouldn't count on that." Said River, with an amused smile. 11 looked slightly offended but didn't say anything. He knew there wouldn't be much point.

_**The Doctor grins back at her.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Earth Death in 15 minutes. Earth Death in 15 minutes.**

**INT. MAINTENANCE CORRIDOR**

_**Before the Doctor and Jabe enter, several spiders scurry out of view.** _

"Oh, so close." Jack mused.

**THE DOCTOR: Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a captain or what?**

**JABE: There's just the steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind.**

**THE DOCTOR: You mean the computer? But who controls that?**

**JABE: The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another.**

_**The Doctor is silent for a moment.** _

**THE DOCTOR: But there's no one from the corporation on board.**

**JABE: They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the alpha class. Nothing can go wrong.**

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Donna huffed.

"I know, why can't everything just go right for once." Moaned Clara. 12 looked at her like she was insane, where was the fun in everything going right?

**THE DOCTOR: Unsinkable?**

**JABE: If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate.**

**THE DOCTOR: You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable... I ended up clinging to an iceberg, it wasn't half cold.** _**(Stops a moment)** _ **.**

"Why am I not surprised." Said Mickey. Martha laughed softly at his exasperation.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time." 10 told them. He really should have payed more attention to the time, he'd only meant to stay a couple of days then leave before the iceberg hit. But he got distracted by some weird activity as usual.

**So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?**

**JABE: I'm afraid not.**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(grinning)** _ **: Fantastic.**

"FANTASTIC." Rose, 10, 11 and 12 all said. River and Jack rolled their eyes. Sometimes they thought the doctor must go looking for trouble. Which is strange considering he always seems pleased when things first go wrong, but sooner or later he's on knees, full of regrets.

_**He starts walking again.** _

**JABE: I don't understand. In what way is THAT fantastic?**

"What way is it not?" Said 12.

"I can think of few good reasons." Clara muttered, bitterly.

_**Behind them, a spider creeps out of its hiding place.** _

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**Rose is talking to Cassandra. They are looking out of a window at the sun and down at the Earth.** _

**CASSANDRA: Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy.**

A few eyebrows raised.

**Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice.** _**(Sighs)** _ **. I had such fun.**

**ROSE: What happened to everyone else? The Human Race, where did it go?**

**CASSANDRA: They say Mankind has touched every star in the sky.**

Martha and Amy immediately felt themselves swell with pride. The Human Race always goes on…

**ROSE: So, you're NOT the last human.**

**CASSANDRA: I am the last PURE human. The others... mingled.**

A few of the women in the room shifted uncomfortably at the insinuated subject. While Jack suddenly had a dizzy smile accompanied by a mischievous spark in his eyes.

_**(Disgusted)** _ **. Oh, they call themselves "New Humans" and "Proto-humans" and "Digi-humans" even "Human-ish" but you know what I call them?** _**(Lowers her voice to a whisper)** _ **. Mongrels.**

"Thats not fair." Martha cried. Everyone nodded in agreement, they might be a bit uncomfortable with the idea but surely these "New Humans" were just as good as the last ones.

**ROSE: Right. And you stayed behind.**

**CASSANDRA: I kept myself pure.**

**ROSE: How many operations have you had?**

**CASSANDRA: 708. Next week, it's 709, I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out.**

Rose instinctively raised a hand to her chin and lowered her head self consciously. Until 10 whispered in her ear that he thought she was perfect, as she is. The two shared a smile and hugged happily.

**ROSE: I'd rather die.**

**CASSANDRA: Honestly, it doesn't hurt...**

**ROSE: No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline.**

"Ooo." Jack drawled. Rose was very tempted to go over and punch him, but Amy beat her to it.

**CASSANDRA: Oh well. What do you know.**

**ROSE: I was born on that planet. And so was my mum, and so was my dad and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cause you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking.**

A few cheers sounded across the room as Rose put Cassandra in her place. Although she herself was slightly regretting her actions, remembering her last meeting with the "trampoline". She'd done the right thing, in the end…

_**She walks off. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme watch her leave through the sliding doors.** _

**INT. MAINTENANCE CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor and Jabe are still making their way down the corridor, the low ceiling forcing them to stoop slightly.** _

**THE DOCTOR: So, tell me, Jabe. What's a tree like you doing in a place like this?**

**JABE: Respect for the Earth.**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions.**

"Except for you," Rose laughed.

"Hey!" cried 10, giving her a playful shove. "Who need money anyways."

11 and 12 voiced their agreements, they didn't need anything but good friends and their beloved Tardis. with all of time and space at their doorstep, what would they need money for.

**JABE: Well... perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions.**

**THE DOCTOR: In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land.**

**JABE: All the same. We respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest.**

_**The Doctor looks impressed.** _

Everyone in reality also looked impressed, especially the humans. They were amazed at how incredible earth had become over the years.

_**He then points to a control panel.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Excuse me.**

_**He gets out his sonic screwdriver and starts poking the screen with it.** _

**JABE: And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two... perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left...** _**(No answer)** _ **.**

10 and 11 both suddenly became extremely interested in the floor. Rose, Donna and Martha all moved to comfort 10, he stiffened slightly at first but soon relaxed into their embraces. Meanwhile, 11 was trying to hid the tears softly sliding down his face, but River noticed. She placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed soothingly. Amy and Rory were also holding on to each other, and everyone else simply stayed silent, purely out of respect.

**I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species, refused to admit your existence.**

_**The Doctor pretends to be concentrating on the scan, but a flicker of emotion passes across his face.** _

**JABE (CONT'D): And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right.**

_**The Doctor stops scanning. Deep sadness is reflected in his eyes. Jabe's tone is hushed, awed.** _

**JABE (CONT'D): I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just want to say... how sorry I am.**

_**Jabe puts a comforting hand on his arm. The Doctor's eyes are filled with tears. He places his hand over hers, and a tear falls down his cheek.** _

The other doctors in the room, aside from 12, were also tearing up. Luckily they were surrounded by their closet friends.

Clara couldn't stop watching 11, he looked so downtrodden. She opened her mouth to speak, when a hand grabbed her arm. She at it's owner, her doctor, to find him shaking his head.

"Why?" She whispered.

"It's to soon, they're emotions are getting the better of them, it's best to tell everyone when things have calmed down." He murmured. His determined stare and reasoning tone made it impossible for her not to argue. So she relaxed back into the sofa carefully and continued to watch.

_**He quickly finishes the scan and he and Jabe go through a door.** _

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

_**The Doctor and Jabe find themselves in the ventillation chamber. There are huge fans circulating in there. The Doctor looks down at Jabe.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?**

Everyone was immediately overcome with laughter. It hadn't been a very good joke but they we're all in desperate need of relief after the sad reminder of the doctors past.

**INT. PLATFORM ONE, CORRIDOR**

_**Rose walks alone down a corridor. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme are coming from the other end. She smiles at them, but the front one strikes her to the ground.** _

Everyone tensed as anger and concern washed over them. 10 tightened his grip on Rose protectively, and she was about to remind him that she was perfectly safe, when she thought better of it and keep her mouth shut.

_**She lies unconscious as they drag her from view.** _

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

**THE DOCTOR: Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of, nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it "retro".** _**(Scans another control panel with his sonic screwdriver)** _ **. Gotcha.**

_**The panel falls off and a spider scuttles out and scurries across the floor and up the wall. The Doctor and Jabe watch it.** _

"Finally!" Jack and Mickey cried. Some of the group looked annoyed with their outburst, but Rose and Amy just laughed.

**THE DOCTOR: What the hell's that?**

**JABE: Is it part of the "retro"?**

"Hm, nice guess." Rose giggled.

**THE DOCTOR: I don't think so. Hold on. He points the screwdriver at the spider. However, Jabe fires something up at the spider, disabling it. It comes falling into the Doctor's hand.**

**THE DOCTOR: Hey! Nice liana!**

"You can say that again, I've always wanted one of those." Said Jack.

"Me to." Said River, "It could have really come in handy on that trip to New York in 3068." As soon as she'd spoken, she and 11 started laughing like twin hyenas. Everyone else, except 12, looked at them quizzically for a moment, then shrugged it off and directed their attention back to the screen.

**JABE: Thank you! I** **'** **m not supposed to show them in public.**

**THE DOCTOR: Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. (Turns his attention to the spider). Now then. Who's been bringing the pets on board?**

**JABE: What does it do?**

**THE DOCTOR: Sabotage.**

**COMPUTER VOICE: Earth Death in 10 minutes.**

**THE DOCTOR: And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on.**

_**They hurry from the chamber.** _

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**The aliens mill about.** _

**CASSANDRA: The planet's end. Come gather! Come gather! Bid farewell to the cradle of civilisation.**

A lot of impressed looks were shared amongst the room's human occupants after they learned their planet was "the cradle of civilisation."

**Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad.**

_**Britney Spears' Toxic suddenly blasts out of the enormous iPod.** _

A few groans resounded around the room. Whilst Jack, by contrast, started dancing in his seat like a lunatic. Until he accidentally kicked Amy and ended up sprawled on the floor.

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE STEWARD'S OFFICE**

_**The Doctor and Jabe hurry along, the corridor is filled with smoke and the staff are coughing squeaky little coughs.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Come on! Get back!**

_**He moves his sonic screwdriver over another control panel.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising.**

**JABE (concerned): Was the Steward in there?!**

**THE DOCTOR: You can smell him.**

The doctors all cried out as they received smacks from their respective companions.

"You really need to work on your tact." Mickey advised. All three of them opened their mouths to protest but shut them when they couldn't think of anything to say. 10 simply slumped in his seat, 11 pouted and 12 was grumbling angrily under his breath.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT** **'** **D): Hold on, there's another sun filter program to descend.**

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**'Toxic' plays loudly as Rose wakes up, rubbing her head.** _

The doctor saying another sun filter was about to descend, followed by an image of Rose. It didn't take everyone long to figure out what was going on.

**COMPUTER VOICE: Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending.**

_**Rose sits up in alarm as the Sunfilter descends. She runs to the door and knocks on it frantically.** _

**ROSE: Let me out! Let me out!**

**COMPUTER VOICE: Sunfilter descending.**

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The Doctor runs along the corridor.** _

**ROSE: Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!**

The panic everyone was feeling started rising as Rose's vice became more desperate.

_**The Doctor arrives outside the door to attempt to make the Sunfilter rise again.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Anyone in there?**

**ROSE (frantically): Let me out!**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, well, it would be you.**

"It always is." 10 muttered, sounding very annoyed.

"Well, it's hardly our fault." Amy called over to him.

"I know." 11 answer, his tone sounding much darker. So much so in fact that everyone quickly shut up and allowed an uncomfortable silence to set over the room. Aside, of course, from the noise of the television.

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE: Open the door!**

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

**THE DOCTOR: Hold on! Give us two ticks!**

"Well you're sounding awfully casual." Mickey said. 10 looked mildly offended, but didn't press the matter any further.

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The whole room is smoking.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending.**

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The display on the control panel says 'Sunfilter Rising'. The Doctor looks up expectantly.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising.**

_**The Doctor looks pleased with himself.** _

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose sighs with relief.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising... Sunfilter descending.**

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

**THE DOCTOR: This is just what we need. The computer's getting clever.**

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE: Will you stop mucking about!**

"Did you honestly believe I would muck around at a time like that." 10 asked. Rose simply shrugged.

"That was just the fear talking." She explained. 10 softened slightly and pulled her closer to him.

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back!**

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**ROSE: Open the door!**

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

**THE DOCTOR: Hang on!**

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose runs down the stairs and flattens herself to the floor.** _

"Good move." River complimented.

"Thanks." Rose muttered, shyly.

**ROSE: The locks melted!**

**COMPUTER VOICE: Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending.**

**INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The Doctor jabs his sonic screwdriver right inside the wires.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising.**

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY Panting, Rose runs back to the door. The Doctor cannot open it.**

**THE DOCTOR: The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!**

**ROSE** _**(terrified sort of sarcasm)** _ **: Where're am I gonna go?! Ipswich?!**

Jack laughed. Everyone else was too on edge, he did seem have more experience in staying positive in a crisis.

**COMPUTER VOICE: Earth Death in 5 minutes.**

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

**JABE (looking at her computer): The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one.**

**CASSANDRA: How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me.**

_**The Doctor takes the destabilized spider out of Jabe's hand.** _

**MOXX OF BALHOON: Summon the Steward!**

**JABE: I'm afraid the Steward is dead.**

_**There is a general gasp of shock.** _

**MOXX OF BALHOON: Who killed him?**

**CASSANDRA: This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe! He invited us!** _**(Face of Boe shakes his head)** _ **. Talk to the face! Talk to the face!**

"Hey leave him alone." Jack yelled. A couple of people raised their eyebrows.

"Something wrong?" Clara asked him, innocently.

"Oh, er. No." He mumbled. 10's face started growing an amused smile, he'd never heard Jack quite so flustered before.

Meanwhile River was starting to grow increasingly suspicious of Cassandra, she knew snobbish people like her were quick to blame. But perhaps _she_ had been a little too quick…

**THE DOCTOR: Easy way of finding out. Someone bought a little pet on board.** _**(Shows them the spider)** _ **. Let's send him back to Master.**

_**He places the spider down on the floor. The spider scuttles along to Cassandra and looks up at her. Cassandra looks shifty for a moment, but the spider moves on to the feet of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.** _

**CASSANDRA: The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!**

River nodded and sank back in her seat, having finally worked out everything. 11 smiled at her, he loved it when she pieced things together.

**THE DOCTOR: That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it...**

_**The Adherents of the Repeated Meme tries to strike him, but he catches its arm and rips it off.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea.**

_**He rips a wire out of the arm and all of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme crumple into a bundle of black cloaks. Everyone gasps. Cassandra rolls her eyes.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!** _**(Nudges spider with his foot)** _ **. Go home!**

_**The spider ambles back over to Cassandra.** _

"I knew it would be her."Said Mickey.

"Sure you did." Jack said sarcastically.

"I did!" He cried.

"Okay, okay. Chill." Said Martha, throwing her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Whatever." Jack said, calmly. Mickey rolled his eyes and slumped back down next to his wife.

**CASSANDRA: I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed.**

The companions exchanged laughs as 10 curled in on himself and 11 blushed, both feeling embarrassed. 12 just rolled his eyes and slouched with a look of annoyance.

_**The Doctor raises his eyebrows.** _

**CASSANDRA (CONT'D): At arms!**

_**The two bodyguards with canisters on either side of her raise their canisters.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(mockingly)** _ **: What are you going to do, moisturize me?**

**CASSANDRA: With acid.**

"Oh, burn." Jack sang, before being taken down by a barrage of pillows and finally shot by River. A few people gasped but the doctors reassured them he'd be fine.

Sure enough Jack gasped and came back to life a few minutes later, Clara, Amy and Rory were astounded.

"How did…?" Rose started to ask but River cut her off.

"Spoilers."

**CASSANDRA (CONT** **'** **D): Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face.**

"I'll say." Said Martha, soon followed by murmurs of agreement from everyone else.

**THE DOCTOR: Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?**

**CASSANDRA: I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous.**

**THE DOCTOR: Five billion years and it still comes down to money.**

River scrunched her face in obvious disgust, she couldn't stand people like that. What's money when you can, excitement, adventure, romance, danger. She subconsciously moved closer to her husband, who put his arm round her shoulder. Little did she know, they'd both been thinking the exact same thing.

**CASSANDRA: Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours.**

Rose let out a gasp of offence.

**MOXX OF BALHOON: Arrest her!** **The infidel.**

**CASSANDRA: Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option.**

**COMPUTER VOICE: Earth Death in 3 minutes.**

**CASSANDRA: And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? "Burn, baby, burn."**

**JABE: Then you'll burn with us.**

River, Jack and Amy all shook their heads, they could tell she clearly had other plans…

**CASSANDRA: Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but... I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate.**

_**There are a series of explosions around the ship.** _

**CASSANDRA: Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband.** _**(Giggles)** _ **. Oh, shame on me.**

"Shame is right." Said Clara, and 12 gave a quick grunt of agreement.

**CASSANDRA (CONT** **'** **D): Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings... She and her bodyguards teleport out.**

**COMPUTER VOICE: Heat levels rising.**

**MOXX OF BALHOON: Reset the computer!**

**JABE: Only the Steward would know how.**

**THE DOCTOR: No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on.**

Everyone smiled, softly. The doctor was always able to take charge in any emergency, probably because he always had a way of making people trust him.

_**They leave the room. He calls back the crowd over his shoulder.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): You lot - just chill!**

"Oh ha ha." Amy said sarcastically. 10 blushed slightly, 11 shrugged and 12 just rolled his eyes.

**EXT. PLATFORM ONE**

**COMPUTER VOICE: Earth Death in 2 minutes. Earth Death in 2 minutes.**

**INT. MAINTENANCE CORRIDOR**

_**Jabe and the Doctor are running back through the maintenance corridor.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Heat levels, critical. Heat levels, critical.**

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER.**

_**The Doctor and Jabe reach the ventilation chamber.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Oh. And guess where the switch is.**

_**The switch is located at the other side of the enormous fans.** _

Martha sighed heavily, "Sometimes you really do have the worst luck."

"Yeah." 10 drawled awkwardly.

"Does make things difficult." Donna complained.

"Well." 11 said, "where's the fun in easy?" Everyone either shrugged or smiled. Some people like Clara and Donna wished things could be easy now and then. Whereas others, such as Rose and Amy, loved it when things got dangerous.

**COMPUTER VOICE: Heat levels - rising. Heat levels, rising.**

_**The Doctor pulls a lever down and the fans slow down.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE (CONT'D): External temperature, 5 thousand degrees.**

_**As soon as the Doctor lets go of the lever, the fans start to speed up again. As the Doctor looks hopelessly at the fans, Jabe pulls the lever down again and holds it there.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place.**

**JABE: I know.**

**THE DOCTOR: Jabe, you're made of wood.**

**JABE: Then stop wasting time. Time Lord.**

_**He grins at her and runs back to the fans.** _

All the other doctors grin alongside their predecessor, ah Jabe…

**COMPUTER VOICE: Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, rising.**

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**The glass begins to crack.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Heat levels, hazardous.**

**MOXX OF BALHOON: We're going to die!**

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

**COMPUTER VOICE: Heat levels, hazardous.**

_**The Doctor dodges the first fan and runs underneath it. He looks anxiously up at the next one.** _

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The glass begins to crack. Rose cowers against the wall.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Shields malfunctioning. Shields malfunctioning.**

_**Rays of sun blast in through the cracks, burning holes in the parts of the metal wall they hit. Rose screams.** _

Everyone in the room immediately grabbed hold of the person closest to them and clung on for dear life, each person immediately overcome with concern for Rose.

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

_**The Doctor is still standing before the second fan. He looks back at Jabe who is sweating and breathing heavily.** _

Everyone's grip tightened ever so slightly. Jabe was great, they all liked her. As opposed to this, all the doctors loosened their hold on their friends, as sadness began growing inside them at the memory of Jabe's death.

**COMPUTER VOICE: Heat levels, critical. Heat levels, critical.**

_**The Doctor dodges under the second fan.** _

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**The glass cracks further, engulfing the Moxx of Balhoon in light. He cries out.** _

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The sunrays hit the wall either side of Rose.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, rising.**

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

_**As the Doctor stands before the third fan. Jabe starts shaking violently. Suddenly, she gasps as one of her hands catches fire. She screams. The Doctor looks back, shocked.** _

Everyone had, up until this point keep a hopeful grip on each other. Now that the hope for Jabe was gone, their hands simply fell limp beside them. The doctors all sank down in their chairs, overcome with resurfaced grief.

_**Now there is no one to hold the lever down, the fans circulate so fast that they can hardly be seen, in order to cool the ship down. It is impossible for the Doctor to get through.** _

_No._

The word running through everyones mind at that moment. The doctor was here, alive. He couldn't die there, neither could Rose for that matter. And yet the situation seemed impossible.

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**The walls around Rose are rapidly burning.** _

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

**COMPUTER VOICE: Planet explodes in 10... 9...**

_**The Doctor closes his eyes. All grows quiet.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE (CONT'D): 8... 7... 6... 5... 4...**

_**The Doctor, still with his eyes closed, steps calmly though the fan.** _

A series of resounding gasps passed through the group.

"Incredible…" Martha whispered, in utter amazement.

"You have got to show me how you do that." Jack said, grinning at 10.

"Sorry, it's a Time Lord thing." He said.

"Aww." Jack whined and pouted, it would have been so cool to slow down time like that.

_**When at the other side, he opens his eyes and dashes to the switch, pulling it down.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Raise shields!**

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

_**Rose has her eyes closed and is shaking.** _

**COMPUTER VOICE: ...1**

**EXT. PLATFORM ONE**

_**The force fields around the ships are reset just as the planet is engulfed in fire. It explodes, leaving the ship completely unharmed.** _

Everyone sighed and relaxed, clearly relieved it was finally over. Once they all got over the shook a few of the humans in the room took in the fact that their planet had just been destroyed. The doctors all hung their heads, it had reminded them too much of Gallifrey's destruction. Even 12, who now knew Gallifrey was safe, was saddened at the memory, just less so.

**INT. VIEWING GALLERY**

**COMPUTER VOICE: Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair.**

_**The glass is automatically repaired. Rose opens her eyes, panting heavily.** _

**INT. VENTILATION CHAMBER**

_**The Doctor walks back through the fans. He pauses for a moment to look sadly at the charred and smoking remains of Jabe.** _

The deep sadness in the eyes of the screen doctor was reflected by almost everyone in the room. Jabe was not well know to most of them, yet still everyone felt their hearts go out to her.

**INT. THE MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**Rose walks back into the observation gallery, where all the aliens are sitting around, wounded or dead. The Doctor walks briskly in a few moments later. He glances at Rose but does not pause to talk to her. Instead he goes straight to Jabe's companions, mutters a few words to them and then places his hands on their shoulders, leaving them to grieve. He then walks back near Rose.** _

**ROSE: You all right?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah, I'm fine.**

"You don't sound fine." Amy whispered to 11. He smiled, weakly, at her. River placed a comforting hand on his arm, sensing his distress. He smiled again, a bit more strongly this time.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT** **'** **D): I** **'** **m full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby.**

_**He strides over to the ostrich egg, breaks it open and the teleportation feed falls out. He picks it up.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed.**

_**He twists the feed. Cassandra appears before them, apparently in the middle of gloating.** _

**CASSANDRA: Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces. (Notices her new surroundings). Oh.**

They all scowled at her. Gloating about murder, to them that was about as low as you could go.

**THE DOCTOR: The Last Human.**

**CASSANDRA (flustered): So. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join um... the, the, the** **human club.**

"Clever." Jack commented, sarcastically. A few eye rolls followed but they were mainly directed at Cassandra's poor attempts to make excuses.

**THE DOCTOR: People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them.**

**CASSANDRA: That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter...**

**THE DOCTOR: And creak?**

**CASSANDRA: And what?**

**THE DOCTOR: Creak! You're creaking.**

_**Cassandra's skin is tightening. Her eyes are becoming bloodshot and she is getting whiter and whiter.** _

**CASSANDRA (panicking): What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me!** _**(Rose looks concerned)** _ **Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!**

_**She's covered in red blotches.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You raised the temperature.**

**CASSANDRA** _**(terrified, pathetic)** _ **: Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!**

**ROSE** _**(shaken)** _ **: Help her.**

"You will help won't you?" Donna asked. It was one of the few times her voice had a note of hope and innocence, and it made the doctors swarm with guilt. Cassandra had survived, but they'd still intended to kill her out of anger. Clara turned away from the screen, she'd seen enough of her doctor and this old one to know that he wasn't going to help her.

**THE DOCTOR: Everything has its time and everything dies.**

**CASSANDRA (shrivelling up): I'm... too... young!**

_**She explodes. The Doctor looks completely cold and not remotely fazed. He leaves the room.** _

The doctors all shook their head's and lowered their gazes. 10 and 11 were hit hard at actually seeing what they had done, how cold they use to be. Rose and River did their best to convince them both that things were different now. They did relax a little but if you looked close enough you could see the fire had not yet returned to their eyes.

Meanwhile, 12 was contemplating his own actions over the past few days. He had perhaps been a bit too harsh with Clara, maybe he could make it up to her…

**EXT. PLATFORM ONE**

**COMPUTER VOICE: Shuttles 4 and 6 departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance.**

**INT. MANCHESTER SUITE**

_**The Manchester Suite is now completely empty apart from Rose, who is standing at the window watching the Earth burn with a very vulnerable and sad look on her face, oblivious to the Doctor watching her from the doorway. Rocks fly past the window. She turns around when she hears the Doctor's footsteps as he comes to stand beside her.** _

**ROSE (teafully): The end of the Earth. It's gone.**

Everyone bowed their heads in respect for the earth. None more so than the humans in the room, mourning the loss of their home.

**ROSE (CONT** **'** **D): We were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go.** _**(The Doctor looks down at her)** _ **. All those years... all that history and no one was even looking. It's just...**

A hoard of silent tears slid down people's cheeks, they were all so moved by Rose's speech.

"We have now." Jack muttered. The doctors all nodded and the companions in the room silently resolved to never forget the image of their world dying. It might have been horrible to see but Rose was right, the earth was an incredible planet and it's death should have been witnessed.

**THE DOCTOR (holds his hand out to her). Come with me.**

_**Rose takes his hand and they walk away together.** _

**EXT. PICCADILLY CIRCUS**

_**Back in 2005, Rose steps out of the TARDIS. She looks around at the crowds, seeing them in a new light. The Doctor stands beside her.** _

**BIG ISSUE SELLER: Big issue!**

**THE DOCTOR: You think it'll last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky.** _**(They both look at the sky. After a moment)** _ **. My planet's gone.**

_**Rose turns to look at him. This is the first time he's mentioned his home.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time.**

The mention of the doctor's home did nothing to sooth the already tense atmosphere.

"Please?" Clara whispered, so softly that only 12 could hear her.

"No, we must wait a bit, for the right moment." He replied quietly. She nodded and the two unknowing shuffled a bit closer to one another as they looked back at the screen.

**ROSE: What happened?**

**THE DOCTOR: There was a war. And we lost.**

**ROSE: A war with who?**

"Daleks." 11 muttered darkly. "They always survive while I lose everything." He did realise he was quoting his former self their but he felt it appropriate. Everyone else stiffened slightly, at the mention of the most feared race in the universe. Aside from Clara and 12 who had both recently seen a new side of the daleks. It had left them second guessing the beings slightly. Clara the most.

_**He doesn't answer, seemingly lost in thought.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): What about your people?**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else.**

"Never." All the companions yelled. The doctors jumped slightly in their seats at the sudden unexpected outburst. It left them blushing, slightly abashed. This caused everyone to burst out laughing, reliving a lot of the room's tension.

**ROSE: There's me...**

_**She smiles at him.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?**

_**Rose looks at him for a few seconds.** _

"Please say no please say no please say no." Jack was begging under his breath. He had his hands curled into fists and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He looked so comical everyone else simply couldn't help laughing.

**ROSE: I don't know. I want... (Sniffs the air). Oh! Can you smell chips?**

**THE DOCTOR (laughs): Yeah. Yeah!**

Everyone smiled.

**ROSE: I want chips.**

**THE DOCTOR (smiling): Me too.**

**ROSE: Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay.**

**THE DOCTOR: No money.**

"Never is." Donna huffed. The doctors all winked at the members of their sofa with a cheeky grin, earning them a few lighthearted shoves.

**ROSE: What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me.**

_**He smiles at her, delighted.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): We've only got five billion years before the shops close...**

A lot of warm smiles were shared at the lightness of her statement, clearly she'd come to terms with what she'd seen.

_**They walk down the street together laughing, Rose nuzzling her head against his shoulder.** _

**NEXT TIME** **…**

**INT. TARDIS**

_**Inside the TARDIS, it is mayhem. The whole ship is shaking and an alarm is going off.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Now you** **'** **ve seen the future let** **'** **s have a look at the past. 1860, how does 1860 sound?**

**ROSE: What happens in 1860?**

**THE DOCTOR: I don** **'** **t know, let** **'** **s find out.**

"Well that's one way to decided." River commented offhandedly.

"Yeah, remember the time we tried to fly the Tardis blindfolded just to end up somewhere completely random." Said 11. She burst out laughing, as did 11 and 12. The others smiled slightly, imagining what that must have been like, aside from 10, who was looking at them like they were insane.

_**He pulls a lever down.** _

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**CLOSE UP: A candle is lit. An old woman is lying dead in a coffin.** _

**REDPATH: I can't believe she's gone.**

**SNEED: Not gone, Mr. Redpath, sir. Merely sleeping.**

_**The old woman open** _ _**'** _ _**s her eyes.** _

Everyone jumped.

"That's not normal." Said Donna.

"Yeah, no kidding." Martha muttered.

**INT. SNEED'S KITCHEN**

**SNEED: She** **'** **s up and on her feet and out there somewhere!**

**GWYNETH: Mr Sneed for shame how many more times.**

"No way! Gwen?!" Jack cried.

"What? Her name was Gwyneth." Rose said.

"Yeah, see it's cause your Gwen's lived in Cardiff her whole life, as have the rest of her family." 11 began explaining things to Jack. "So because she's always been close to the rift spatial genetic multiplicity occurred and can we talk about this later."

Jack shrugged and leant back in his seat, he decided to file all questions on spatial genetic multiplicity away for another time.

**EXT. SNEED AND COMPANY, STREET**

_**The old woman is walking down the street, wailing with blue gas emitting from her mouth.** _

**GWYNETH V.O.: It** **'** **s ungodly.**

**INT. THEATRE**

**STAGE MANAGER V.O.: Excuse me, sir, Mr. Dickens, this is your call.**

_**The curtains open for Dickens' show.** _

"Charles Dickens. Oh My God!" Amy cried.

"You actually met him?!" Martha asked, turning to 10 and Rose. The both nodded but didn't speak, both were too busy reminiscing.

_**The audience applaud. The dead old woman is sitting slap bang in the middle of them.** _

**SNEED V.O.: Use the sight**

**EXT. STREET**

**SNEED: Find the old lady, or your dismissed.**

_**Gwyneth looks up at him, shocked.** _

A lot of fists tightened and jaws clenched. Nobody liked the way Sneed was treating Gwyneth at the minute. Rose in particular, who had, had the most experience with him aside from the doctor. She never liked him, not that she wanted him dead, but there was nothing she could have done about that…

**INT. THEATRE**

_**The old woman** _ _**'** _ _**s face starts to glow blue.** _

**DICKENS: What phantasmagoria is this?**

_**She wails and the gas spreads into the room. The crowd panics.** _

"Incredible, gaseous fusion with human matter…" River began muttering a lot of technical stuff in her analysis. 11 smiled fondly at her, he loved it when she figured things out.

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**The Doctor and Rose hear the screaming. The Doctor grins.** _

**THE DOCTOR: That's more like it!**

_**He tosses the newspaper over his shoulder and runs in the direction of the screaming. Rose follows.** _

A few people rolled their eyes while others smiled fondly. Things were much more fun when they got dangerous.

**INT. THEATRE**

_**The blue gas takes on a humanoid blur as it sours around the room, wailing.** _


	4. The Unquiet Dead

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Mister Sneed crosses a room where a woman lies dead in her coffin and a man stands over her. The man's name is Redpath. Sneed lights a gas lamp. He walks to the mans side.** _

**SNEED: Sneed and Company offer their sincerest condolences, sir. In this most trying hour.**

**REDPATH: Grandmamma had a good innings, Mr. Sneed. She was so full of life. I can't believe she's gone.**

**SNEED: Not gone, Mr. Redpath, sir. Merely sleeping.**

_**A short silence.** _

**REDPATH: May I have a moment?**

**SNEED: Yes, of course. I shall be in the next room, should you require anything.**

_**He leaves Redpath alone with his Grandmother. Redpath, with his head bowed in grief, does not notice the gas enter her dead body and her eyes snap open. She suddenly grabs Redpath by the neck and throttles him.** _

"Oh my god." Donna cried.

"I know right." Rose said, leaning over towards her slightly. Mickey and Martha, who were in-between the two, also expressed their agreement.

_**Mister Sneed bursts back into the room upon hearing the commotion.** _

**SNEED: Oh, no.**

_**The old woman twists her grandson's neck around and he falls to the floor. Redpath tries to wrestle the lid back on the coffin.** _

**SNEED (CONT'D): Gwyneth! Get down here now! We've got another one!**

"Another one!" Martha exclaimed. Rose and 10 both offered small nods, and River, Jack and Mickey lowered their heads in thought.

_**He is not strong enough to get the lid back on the coffin and the old woman kicks the side off.** _

"Wow. She's strong." Said Amy. She caught Clara's eye and the two nodded. They seemed to be on similar terms as far as their timelines were concerned. They had both know the 11th doctor and had only been in the Tardis for a short period. They both felt it good to have someone to relate to.

**EXT. SNEED AND COMPANY, STREET**

_**Mrs Pearce walks from the house, wailing blue gas emitting from her mouth** _ _**.** _

"Cool." Said Jack. "I can't believe I missed this." He added, in mock sadness. And Rose, being in such a playful mood, stuck her tongue out at him. He sent her back a cheeky grin causing everyone on the first two sofas to laugh and the couple on the third to smile, happily.

**OPENING CREDITS** **(minus names)**

" **THE UNQUIET DEAD** **"**

"I can see why they call it that." Said Mickey.

"I still don't get it, I mean I thought ghosts weren't real." Said Donna.

"They aren't," 10 said. "See they aren't ghosts, their gaseous beings that use the corpses because human decomposition causes…"

"Shh! Spoilers." River cut in. 10 nodded, seemingly only just realising he'd been talking.

**INT. TARDIS**

_**Inside the TARDIS, it is mayhem. The whole ship is shaking and an alarm is going off.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Hold that one down!**

**ROSE: I'm HOLDING this one down!**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, hold them BOTH down!**

**ROSE: It's not going to work!**

"How would you know, do you know anything about flying a Tardis?" 12 asked. Rose simply shrugged with a look on her face that clearly read: "I don't know".

**THE DOCTOR: Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?**

**ROSE: What happens in 1860?**

**THE DOCTOR: I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!**

_**The TARDIS screeches through the time vortex.** _

**INT. SNEED'S KITCHEN**

_**Mr. Sneed is dabbing at his forehead.** _

**SNEED: Gwyneth! Where are you, girl? Gwyneth!** _**(Gwyneth appears)** _ **.**

"Would now be a good time to ask about spatial genetic multiplicity?" Jack asked, turning to 11.

"Uh…" He began, unsure if it was a good time.

"Look it's incredibly complicated and I'm sure we all want to watch so can we discuss this later?" Asked 12. Jack looked mildly disappointed but complied. 11 mouthed his thanks to 12 when no one else was looking.

**SNEED: Where** **'** **ve you been? I was shouting!**

**GWYNETH: I've been in the stables, sir, breaking the ice for old Sampson.**

**SNEED: Well, get back in there and harness him up.**

**GWYNETH: Whatever for, sir?**

**SNEED: The stiffs are getting lively again. Mr. Redpath's grandmother, she's up and on her feet and out there somewhere, on the streets! We've got to find her!**

**GWYNETH: Mr. Sneed, for shame! How many more times? It's ungodly!**

**SNEED: Don't look at me like it's my fault! Now come on, hurry up! She was 86. She can't have got far.**

**GWYNETH: What about Mr. Redpath? Did you deal with him?**

**SNEED: No. She did.**

"Well!" Said Donna, disgruntled.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Martha. Mickey, Amy, Rory, Rose and Clara also gave murmurs of agreement. This Sneed character was sure tactless for an undertaker.

**GWYNETH: That's awful, sir. I know it's not my place, and please, forgive me for talking out of turn, sir. But this is getting beyond, now.** _**(Sneed nods)** _ **. Something terrible is happening in this house, and we've got to get help.**

**SNEED: And we will! As soon as I get that dead old woman locked up and safe and sound. Now stop prevaricating girl, get the hearse ready. We're going body snatching.**

"Ooo, I went body snatching once, this confused alien somehow escaped from the plasma induced cell we had made so we had to get this van and…" Jack suddenly got lost in some crazy story, whilst everyone looked on in complete bewilderment.

In short their expressions where pretty much: ?

**EXT. STREET AND ALLEYWAY**

_**The TARDIS materializes on a deserted street. Snow is falling.** _

**INT. TARDIS**

_**The controls are steaming and both the Doctor and Rose are lying on the floor laughing.** _

River let out a long sigh, the doctor would never learn how to fly the Tardis properly. And yet his companions seemed to enjoy it. Strange…

_**They get up.** _

**ROSE: Blimey!**

**THE DOCTOR: You're telling me! Are you alright?**

**ROSE: Yeah. I think so! Nothing broken... did we make it? Where are we?**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(studying the screen)** _ **: I did it! Give the man a medal.**

"Well maybe when you do get to the right place, we will." Rose said to 10 in mock anger. She tried to keep a straight face but failed and ended up exploding into laughter, along many of the other occupants in the room. The doctors all looked insulted but only 10 made any attempt to argue.

"I always get the right place."

" _Well!_ Mostly."

" _Well!_ Sometimes."

" _Well_ _…_ " He tailed off unsure of where he was really going with this. The other doctors shook their heads embarrassedly at his pathetic attempts to defend them.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT** **'** **D): Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860.**

**ROSE: That's so weird... it's Christmas.**

_**The Doctor gestures towards the door.** _

**THE DOCTOR: All yours.**

**ROSE: But, it's like... think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once. Just once, then it's gone. It's finished. It'll never happen again. Except for you.** _**(Studies him intently)** _ **. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone and a hundred thousand sunsets ago... no wonder you never stay still...**

10 smiled at Rose, he really could never stay still for a moment, the traveling, it was just so much fun.

Meanwhile on a darker note, 11's mind had gone back to the dalek invasion a few years ago, when he had been forced to stop running and finally realised there was more than one reason he ran. He really did enjoy traveling and couldn't stand being still but at the same time, he realised he also ran from all the mistakes he'd made because he couldn't handle the shame. He'd touched so many lives, always trying to help but sometimes pulling others into battles that were not their fight, or his for that matter and the way he handled it, sometimes he shouldn't make it so…

From across the room, 12 was watching his 11th form intently. He knew what he was thinking. And he agreed but he also remember what Clara had taught him. Or rather reminded him. 'We don't walk away'.

**THE DOCTOR: Not a bad life.**

**ROSE: Better with two.**

_**They grin at each other for a few moments. Then Rose slaps his bum and dashes towards the door.** _

Jack turned to Rose, his mouth halfway open when she said:

"Don't. Even. Say. It."

So he just started laughing instead, while she rolled her eyes in an attempt to disguise the blush forming on her cheeks.

**ROSE (CONT'D): Come on then!**

**THE DOCTOR: Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you're going?!**

**ROSE: 1860!**

**THE DOCTOR: Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella! There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!**

_**Rose rushes off to get changed. The Doctor grins after her.** _

"Wait you actually got all that?" Clara asked.

"No, but the Tardis was happy to show me the way." Rose replied.

"Really? Lucky." Clara huffed. Rose laughed lightly, don't get her wrong she felt sorry Clara and the Tardis didn't get along, but their bantering sure was funny.

**EXT. STREET**

_**Sneed and Gwyneth are driving through the streets looking for the old woman.** _

**SNEED: Not a sign. Where is she?**

**GWYNETH: She's vanished into the ether sir, where can she be?**

_**Sneed stops the hearse and looks at Gwyneth.** _

**SNEED: You tell me, girl.**

**GWYNETH: What do you mean?**

**SNEED: Gwyneth, you know full well.**

**GWYNETH: No, sir. I can't.**

**SNEED: Use the sight.**

"Sight?" Half the people in the room asked. The doctors just gave them all looks that said: "wait and see".

**GWYNETH: It's not right, sir.**

**SNEED: Find the old lady. Or you're dismissed.**

_**Gwyneth looks anxious.** _

**SNEED (CONT'D): Now, look inside, girl. Look deep. Where is she?**

_**Gwyneth closes her eyes. The opens them again, and stares straight ahead.** _

**GWYNETH: She's lost, sir. She's so alone. Oh, my lord. So many strange things in her head.**

"Is she? She can't be…" Martha said, disbelief crossing her features.

"And yet…" Jack tailed off, thinking it over. "Of course! The rift!" He cried, jumping out of his seat in excitement. Most of the group looked at him like he'd lost his mind, aside from Rose, River and the doctors. Who all smiled/nodded in agreement.

**SNEED: But where?**

**GWYNETH: She** **was excited. About tonight. Before she passed on, she was going to see him.**

**SNEED: Who's "him"?**

**GWYNETH: A great man. All the way from London. The great, great man.**

**INT. DRESSING ROOM**

_**There is a knocking at a door. An old man - Charles Dickens is kneading his forehead inside the room.** _

**STAGE MANAGER: Mr. Dickens! Mr. Dickens! Excuse me, sir, Mr. Dickens, this is your call.**

"I still can't believe it, the Charles Dickens." Rory said. Rose flashed him a smug look causing the others to roll their eyes. He was obviously new to all this. With the doctors reputation they had all managed to meet someone famous by now. Martha's mind immediately went back to her meeting with the great William Shakespeare, whist Donna thought of Agatha Christie and Amy remembered meeting Winston Churchill.

_**Mr. Dickens does not respond. The stage manager comes into the room.** _

**STAGE MANAGER: Are you quite well, sir?**

**DICKENS: Splendid, splendid. Sorry.**

**STAGE MANAGER: Time you were on, Sir.**

**DICKENS: Absolutely. I was just...brooding.** _**(Stage manager throws him questioning look)** _ **. Christmas Eve. Not the best of times to be alone.**

**STAGE MANAGER: Did no one travel with you, sir? An old lady wife waiting out front?**

**DICKENS: I'm afraid not.**

**STAGE MANAGER** _**(laughs)** _ **: You can have mine if you want.**

A lot of the companions look somewhat affronted by his remark. The doctors all understood but they had to try teach their traveling friends that customs in the past were different. Well, most of them knew that but that didn't mean they had to like it, after all.

**DICKENS: Oh, I wouldn't dare. I've been rather, let's say, clumsy, with family matters. By God, I'm too old to cause any more trouble.**

**STAGE MANAGER: You speak as though it's all over, sir!**

**DICKENS: Oh, no, it's never over. On and on I go. The same old show.**

_**They look at the poster announcing his show.** _

**DICKENS** **(CONT** **'** **D): I'm like a ghost, condemned to repeat myself...** _**(Stands)** _ **... for all eternity.**

**STAGE MANAGER: It's never too late, sir. You could always think up some new turns.**

**DICKENS: No, I can't. Even my imagination grows stale.** _**(Takes long swig of drink)** _ **. I** **am an old man. Perhaps I've thought everything I'll ever think.**

"He does seem to be thinking along the lines of giving up though." Said Mickey.

"Well, that's what happens when humans get old." 10 said. "They get tired."

**Still! The lure of the lime-light! As potent as a pipe what, eh?** _**(Stage manager helps him change his jacket)** _ **. On with the motley** **.**

**INT. TARDIS**

_**In the TARDIS, the Doctor is doing some more unnecessary repair work. Rose swans in and he turns off his sonic screwdriver and looks at her in surprise.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Blimey!**

**ROSE: Don't laugh!**

**THE DOCTOR: You look beautiful!**

_**Rose stops laughing and smiles instead. There is a pause and the Doctor looks away awkwardly.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): ...considering.**

_**He turns on his screwdriver again.** _

**ROSE: Considering what?**

**THE DOCTOR: That you're human!**

"What's wrong with that?!" Amy asked, indignantly.

"Nothing." 10 said quickly. He hadn't known Amy long, but already he could tell she wasn't the type of person you wanted to get on the bad side of.

**ROSE** _**(amused)** _ **: I think that's a compliment... Aren't you going to change?**

**THE DOCTOR: I've changed my jumper! Come on!**

_**He jumps out of the space beneath the controls.** _

**ROSE: You, stay there! You've done this before. This is mine!**

_**She hurries towards the door and opens it.** _

**EXT. STREET AND ALLEYWAY**

_**Rose looks out onto the 1860 street. She makes one footprint in the untouched snow then withdraws her foot again.** _

"My 20th century feet leaving their mark in the 19th." Rose announced proudly. A lot of the others laughed good-naturedly.

_**Then she steps out altogether. The Doctor follows her.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Ready for this?**

_**She smiles and he offers her his arm. She takes it.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Here we go. History!**

_**They walk off together.** _

**INT. THEATRE**

_**The curtains open for Dickens' show. The audience applaud. The dead old woman is sitting slap bang in the middle of them.** _

Martha, Donna, Amy, Clara, Mickey and Rory, who had been enjoying the lightheartedness of the episode, suddenly felt their stomachs fill with dread. If the trailer for this episode was anything to go by, things were about to take a turn for the worst very soon.

Meanwhile, in contrast to the others. River and Jack had sat up suddenly feeling much more interested.

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**The Doctor and Rose walk down the street, observing everything. Rose in amazement, the Doctor with his usual grin on his face. He walks in another direction and Rose follows. There are carol singers in the background.** _

"Incredible isn't it?" River said to Rose. Who nodded with an enthusiastic grin.

"It was amazing when I first saw the past." Amy decided to add. "I use to love history at school but seeing it up close…"

"Wonderful." Clara finished, she and Amy shared a smile. As did 11 and 12, they were very pleased with their friends interactions.

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**Sneed and Gwyneth arrive at the theatre.** _

**GWYNETH: She's in there, sir, I'm certain of it.**

_**They alight from the hearse.** _

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**Not far away, the Doctor is buying a newspaper. He unfolds it and scans it.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I got the flight a bit wrong.**

"Really." "Nooo." Wow." "I'm shocked."

An array of sarcastic comments bounced around the room at hearing that the doctor got the flight wrong. The doctor's all looked affronted but kept their mouths shut, knowing they all had a point. Getting to the right place, right time was exactly their best skill.

**ROSE: I don't care.**

**THE DOCTOR: It's not 1860, it's 1869.**

**ROSE: I don't care!**

**THE DOCTOR: And it's not Naples.**

**ROSE: I don't care.**

**THE DOCTOR: It's Cardiff.**

**ROSE** _**(pauses)** _ **: Right...**

"There is nothing wrong with Cardiff." Jack said, defiantly. He had grown extremely fond of the city, having worked there for so long. Rose laughed nervously, not quite sure why he was being to defensive.

**INT. THEATRE**

_**Dickens is talking to a rapt audience.** _

**DICKENS: Now, it is a fact, that there was nothing particular at all about the knocker on the door of this house. But let any man explain to me if he can, how it happened, that Scrooge, having his key in the lock of the door, saw in the knocker, without it's undergoing any intermediate process of change, not a knocker - but Marley's face.** _**(Audience gasp)** _ **.**

A few people looked confused as to why these people were so shocked, but most understood that this was probably the first time these people had heard the story and that the whole ghosts and ghouls thing wasn't as common in those times.

**DICKENS (CONT** **'** **D):** **Marley** **'** **s face! It looked at Scrooge as Marley used to look. It looked like...**

_**The gas is escaping from the old woman. Dickens, seeing as how he is the only one facing the audience, is the only one to notice.** _

**DICKENS (CONT'D): Oh, my lord! It looked... like that!** _**(Points a trembling finger at the old woman)** _ **. What phantasmagoria is this?**

_**The woman has risen in her seat. She lets out a long, loud wail. The audience scream and trample each other in their hurry to get away.** _

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**The Doctor and Rose hear the screaming. The Doctor grins.** _

**THE DOCTOR: That's more like it!**

"Of course." Clara said, exasperation evident in her tone. 12 looked considerably confused by this, he didn't seem to understand why she wasn't fascinated by all this.

_**He tosses the newspaper over his shoulder and runs in the direction of the screaming. Rose follows.** _

**INT. THEATRE**

_**Dickens is desperately trying to get his audience to sit down again.** _

**DICKENS: Stay in your seats, I beg you. It is a lantern show, it's trickery.**

_**Sneed and Gwyneth are struggling against the crowds to enter.** _

**GWYNETH: There she is, sir!**

**SNEED: I can see that!**

_**The gas zooms around the room.** _

**SNEED (CONT'D): The whole bloomin' world can see that!**

_**The Doctor and Rose enter. They watch the gas zoom around.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Fantastic.**

_**The last of the gas leaves the old woman's mouth and she slumps back in the chair, just a dead body once more. The Doctor approaches Mr. Dickens.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Did you see where it came from?**

**DICKENS: Ah. The wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!**

_**The Doctor looks slightly taken aback.** _

"Why is it everywhere I go people assume I'm up to no good." 10 sighed.

"Well you do tend to show up unkanownced and start sticking your nose where it isn't wanted." River pointed out.

"Which, let's face it, totally screams suspicious." Amy added. 10's Face contorted from one of annoyance to sheepishness, as he silently agreed that they were right.

**ROSE: Oi! Leave her alone!**

_**Sneed and Gwyneth are making off with the old woman's body.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Doctor, I'll get 'em!**

**THE DOCTOR: Be careful!** _**(Jumps onto stage)** _ **. Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm The Doctor, by the way.**

**DICKENS: Doctor? You look more like a navy.**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(indignantly)** _ **: What's wrong with this jumper?**

"Why would it be the jumper?" Amy asked. The doctors shrugged looking somewhat abashed. They often said odd things in the heat of the moment when they were caught up. Hmm… They all suddenly had the notion that they better learn to control their mouths, lest they accidentally say something they'll regret.

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**Gwyneth and Sneed have successfully loaded the body into the back of the hearse. Rose catches up with them.** _

**ROSE: What're you doing?!**

**GWYNETH: Oh, it's such a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it.** _**(Tries to bar Rose from seeing inside the hearse)** _ **. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary.**

_**Rose pushes Gwyneth aside and feels the old woman's forehead.** _

**ROSE: She's cold... She's dead! Oh My God, what did you do to her?**

_**Sneed approaches her silently from behind and clamps a tissue full of a drug, probably chloroform, to her mouth. She struggles for a few seconds and then goes limp.** _

Strangely enough no one was consumed by concern this time. More anger, at Mr Sneed. Well the doctors all had the urge rush in and protect Rose, as they would should any of their friends be in danger. While the women in the room were all furious at Sneed for drugging Rose. As for the men, well Mickey and Rory were feeling somewhat upset but did a better job of keeping their cool, and Jack, he was only becoming more excited for the next scene.

**GWYNETH** _**(shocked)** _ **: What did you do that for?**

Everyone relaxed a bit after they learned Gwyneth had no part in attacking Rose. They all liked her a great deal. Rose was struck by a wave of longing as she remembered her, she'd felt so close to the young servant and wished more than anything to see her again.

**SNEED: She's seen too much. Get her in the hearse!**

_**Gwyneth bends down to pick up Rose's legs.** _

**INT. THEATRE**

_**The blue gas is still zooming around inside. It dives into one of the gas lamps and disappears.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Gas! It's made of gas!**

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**By the time the Doctor comes down the steps of the theatre, Gwyneth has just finished pushing Rose's head out of sight into the hearse. She slams the door shut.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Rose!**

_**He runs towards the hearse.** _

**DICKENS: You're not escaping me, sir! What do you know about that hobgoblin, hm?**

_**The hearse drives away. The Doctor stares after it.** _

**DICKENS** **(CONT** **'** **D): Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks.**

_**The Doctor spots a coach and runs towards it, shouting to the driver.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Oi, you! Follow that hearse!**

Donna reached over the seats and gave 10 a smack on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Being excessively rude to people." She stated simply.

"Hey that was the last me take it up with him." He grumbled. Though he wasn't really angry, he was actually starting to find Donna rather amusing…

_**He jumps into the coach.** _

**DICKENS: You can't do that, sir!**

**THE DOCTOR: Why not?**

**DICKENS:** **I** **'** **ll tell you why not?! I'll give you a very good reason why not! Because this is my coach!**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, get in then!** _**(Pulls Dickens in. To the driver-)** _ **. Move!**

"And yet another example of your famous sass." Jack exclaimed. The others chuckled merrily, even 10 and 11. 12 just remained expressionless as usual although Clara could see the fire in his eyes growing stronger every second they were here.

_**The coach rumbles off.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Come on you** **'** **re losing them.**

**DRIVER: Everything in order, Mr. Dickens?**

**DICKENS: No! It is not!**

**THE DOCTOR: What did he say?**

**DICKENS: Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour...**

**THE DOCTOR: Dickens?**

**DICKENS: Yes.**

**THE DOCTOR: Charles Dickens?**

**DICKENS: Yes.**

**THE DOCTOR: THE Charles Dickens?**

"YES!" Everyone yelled.

"Honestly." Rose sighed placing her head in her hands, her old doctor was smart but so… slow.

Little did she know Amy was having similar thoughts. She was comparing this doctor to her doctor, they both seemed to have a habit of taking ages to work out what was going on, missing the obvious and jumping to conclusions.

**DRIVER: Shall I remove the gentleman, sir?**

**THE DOCTOR: Charles Dickens! You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100% brilliant! I've read 'em all! Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?**

**DICKENS: A Christmas Carol?**

**THE DOCTOR No, no, no, the one with the trains... The Signal Man, that's it, terrifying!** _**(Dickens looks pleased)** _ **. The best short story ever written! You're a genius!**

"You may be over doing it a bit there sweetie." River simpered, giving 11 an affectionate pat. He was tempted to protest but it was honestly nice to see her joking around about something other than killing people. Not that she wasn't hot when she did that… Wait what was he thinking?!

**DRIVER: You want me to get rid of him, sir?**

**DICKENS: Er, no, I think he can stay.**

**THE DOCTOR: Honestly, Charles, can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan.**

**DICKENS: ...what? Big what?**

**THE DOCTOR: Fan! Number One Fan, that's me.**

**DICKENS: How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?**

**THE DOCTOR: No, it means "Fanatic", devoted to. Mind you, I've gotta say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what was that about?! Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit.**

"Yeah got to agree with you there." Rory said. He'd read Martin Chuzzlewit for an English project once and to be honest the American stuff didn't really make much sense.

**DICKENS** _**(disgruntled)** _ **: I thought you said you were my fan.**

**THE DOCTOR: Ah, well, if you can't take criticism... go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, forget about that.**

A few people shook their heads and scrunched their faces finding it increasingly hard to keep up. Whilst the doctors were inwardly laughing thinking about "the death of Little Nell"

**THE DOCTOR (CONT** **'** **D): come on, faster!**

_**The driver urges the horses on.** _

**DICKENS: Who exactly IS in that hearse?**

**THE DOCTOR: My friend. She's only nineteen, and it's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger.**

**DICKENS: Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver! Be swift! The chase is on!**

Everyone smiled. It was nice to find someone actually helping the doctor for a change, well truth be told most help him eventually but they usually need much more persuasion.

**DRI** **V** **ER: Yes, sir!**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(delighted)** _ **: Thatta boy, Charlie!**

**DICKENS: Nobody calls me Charlie.**

**THE DOCTOR: The ladies do.**

**DICKENS: How do you know that?**

**THE DOCTOR: I told you... I'm your Number One...**

**DICKENS: Number One Fan, I know** **...**

A few people chuckled at this doctor's sense of humour.

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Gwyneth and Sneed have one end each of Rose.** _

**GWYNETH: The poor girl's still alive, sir! What're we going to do with her?**

"How about let her go!" Donna yelled at the screen. The people on her sofa all jumped a few inches, and when she noticed she blushed ever so slightly for her outburst. Like most she'd become so engrossed in the episode she'd almost forgotten there were others in the room. She had the same trouble at home when she was watching a soap with her mates. Meanwhile, when everyone had calmed down Rose and 10 allowed smiles of gratitude to grace their features in appreciation for Donna's concern.

_**They settle her down on a table that is evidently used for dead bodies.** _

**SNEED: I don't know! I didn't plan any of this, did I. Is it my fault if the dead won't stay dead?**

**GWYNETH: Then whose fault is it, sir? Why is this happening to us?**

_**They leave the room, shutting and locking Rose in. A gas lamp flickers.** _

Everyone in the room felt their bodies go numb with a mix of concern for Rose and anger at Sneed and Qwyneth. Aside from Rose who was trying, successfully, to remind herself that this was all in the past.

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

**SNEED: I did the Bishop a favour, once. Made his nephew look like a cherub. Even though he'd been a fortnight in the weir. Hey, perhaps he'll do us an exorcism on the cheap.**

_**There is a knock on the door. They both look up, alarmed.** _

**SNEED (CONT'D): Say I'm not in. Tell them we're closed. Just...just get rid of them.**

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Rose wakes up. She looks slightly out of sorts, and does not notice when the gas from the lamps fills the corpse of Redpath. He sits up suddenly.** _

A few people unknowingly clenched their hands.

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

_**Dickens knocks on the door again and Gywneth opens it.** _

**GWYNETH: I'm sorry, sir, we're closed.**

**DICKENS: Nonsense! Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master.**

"He makes a good point." Rory said, and Amy threw her head back with a groan of exasperation.

"What?" He asked.

"If this is about your grandmother again…" She started, only to be cut off by a string of denials from Rory. The others simply decided it was a personal matter.

**GWYNETH: He's not in, sir.**

_**She makes to shut the door, but Dickens forces it open again.** _

**DICKENS** _**(angrily)** _ **: Don't lie to me, child! Summon his at once.**

"Ooo." Jack drawled. The others rolled their eyes but knew they couldn't shut him up if they tried. Well, River could think of a few ways but to tell the truth she was finding his outburst amusing if a little annoying.

**GWYNETH: I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Dickens, but the mater's indisposed.**

_**Behind her, a gas lamp flares up.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Having trouble with your gas?**

**DICKENS: What the Shakespeare is going on?**

"Aww cool, famous people acknowledging each other. Amazing." Said Mickey.

**INT. CHAPEL OF R** **E** **ST**

_**Rose suddenly notices the corpse behind her. She jumps in alarm as he starts making zombie noises at her.** _

**ROSE: Are you all right? You're kidding me, yeah? You're just kidding.**

_**He climbs out of the coffin.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): You are, you're kidding me, aren't ya?**

_**He takes staggering steps towards her.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Okay, not kidding.**

Most of the people in the room didn't know whether to be amused or concerned. Rose was in imminent danger but her attempts to get the corpse to admit he was joking was somewhat funny.

_**She runs to the door and tries to open it.** _

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

_**The Doctor forces his way in and presses his ear to the wall.** _

**GWYNETH: You're not allowed inside, sir!**

**THE DOCTOR: There's something inside the walls.**

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Rose backs against the door. The old woman's body rises from the other coffin and Rose gas** _ _**ps.** _

They went for concerned.

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

**THE DOCTOR: The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas.**

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Rose lobs a vase at Redpath.** _

"Good move." 10 whispered to her, she smiled.

_**It does nothing but cause him to stumble slightly. Rose rattles the handle frantically.** _

**ROSE: Let me out! Open the door!**

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

_**Gwyneth, the Doctor and Dickens hear her. Gwyneth closes her eyes in dismay.** _

**THE DOCTOR: That's her.**

_**He runs off to her rescue. Dickens's follows.** _

**ROSE V.O.: Please, please let me out!**

Everyone began to get even more concerned as Rose's voice became more frantic. Rose herself was trying to forget how desperate and scared she had felt; it did help that by this time she'd been in far more terrifying situations.

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Rose keeps hammering on the door. Both corpses are walking towards her.** _

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, CORRIDOR**

**ROSE V.O.: Open the door.**

_**The Doctor charges past Sneed.** _

**SNEED:** **How dare you sir! This is my house!**

"Yeah and you're keeping innocent girls hostage in it." Everyone wanted to yell. They didn't of course, it wouldn't help.

_**Dickens charges past him too. He shakes his finger at Gwyneth as she runs after them.** _

**SNEED (CONT'D): I told you!**

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Rose is still hammering on the door as the corpses get closer and closer.** _

**ROSE: Let me out! Somebody, open the door! Open the door!**

_**Redpath clasps a hand over her mouth, muffling her scream. At that moment, the Doctor kicks the door in.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I think this is my dance.**

_**He releases Rose from Redpath's grip.** _

They all let out a long sigh of relief. The doctor to the rescue again.

**DICKENS: It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence.**

"Aww, I liked him till he denied it." River whined. 11 gave her an understanding smile.

**THE DOCTOR: No, we're not. The dead are walking. (** _**Grins down at the panting Rose)** _ **. Hi!**

**ROSE: Hi! Who's your friend?**

**THE DOCTOR: Charles Dickens.**

**ROSE: Oh. Okay.**

"You're taking that pretty well." Martha said, sounding impressed. When the doctor took her to meet shakespeare it had blown her mind.

"Well you know," Said Rose. "It wasn't exactly the most shocking thing to happen that day."

Everyone had to agree there, seeing as their were gas ghosts and walking dead people. Meeting Charles Dickens was probably the most normal thing that had happened this episode, apart of course from the doctor getting the flight wrong.

**THE DOCTOR** _**(to the corpses)** _ **: My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?**

**REDPATH:** **Failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form, cannot sustain, help us.**

"Wait, so they go around killing people to use as hosts, then they ask for help?" Clara cried. The doctors all shifted their gaze to the floor. She was right, they should have seen the gelth were no good. They were just so desperate to help fix the mistake they'd made.

_**Both Redpath and his grandmother raise their heads to the ceiling. The blue gas leaves them with a wailing sound and both corpses fall to the floor.** _

**INT. SNEED'S PARLOUR**

_**Gwyneth is pouring them all tea while Rose is having a go at Sneed.** _

**ROSE: First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man.**

_**The Doctor sniggers.** _

"What's so funny." Rose demanded. Having been so rapped up in her rant at the time, she hadn't formerly noticed the doctor's amusement at her temper.

"Nothing, I, I don't remember." 10 stuttered out. He didn't want his own taste of her anger.

**SNEED: I won't be spoken to like this!**

**ROSE: Then you set me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off! And leave me to die! So come on, talk!**

"Wish you worked for me." Jack said, "I could use some good interrogation methods like your's."

"All I said was 'come on, talk'". Said Rose. He just laughed. 'simplicity is best, sometimes' He thought to himself.

**SNEED: It's not my fault, it's this house! It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until about three months back. And then the stiffs...**

_**Dickens looks mildly offended.** _

**SNEED: ...the um** **,** **the dear departed, started getting restless.**

**DICKENS: Tommyrot.**

**SNEED: You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps...**

_**Gwyneth gives the Doctor his tea.** _

**GWYNETH: Two sugars, sir, just how you like it.**

_**The Doctor looks at her retreating back curiously.** _

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her that." River muttered to 11, he nodded knowing she'd be working everything out pretty soon. In fact he was fairly certain it would all just fall into place as soon as she discovered Gwyneth had grown up on the rift.

**SNEED: One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned.**

"Probably a psychic after-image." River concluded. 11 nodded and 10 stared at her with fascination. Smart, Fun, Beautiful. It was becoming increasingly obvious why his older self had married her.

**DICKENS: Morbid fancy.**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, Charles, you were there.**

**DICKENS: I saw nothing but an illusion.**

**THE DOCTOR: If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up.**

"Aww great." Jack whined.

"What?" Amy asked, turning to him.

"The doctor told Charles Dickens to shut up and I wasn't there to see it." He complained. The others laughed merrily and, though they wouldn't admit it, the doctors felt a certain amount of pride at the remark.

_**Dickens is stunned.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)** _**(to Sneed)** _ **: What about the gas?**

**SNEED: That's new, sir, never seen anything like that.**

**THE DOCTOR: Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through.**

**ROSE: What's the rift?**

**THE DOCTOR: A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time.**

**SNEED** _**(with revelation)** _ **: That's how I got the house so cheap.**

_**Dickens sneaks un-noticed from the room.** _

**SNEED** **(CONT** **'** **D): Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a... shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine.**

A lot of eye rolls were exchanged. When Sneed wasn't getting on their last nerve he was doing a damn good job of getting up their nose.

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, CORRIDOR**

_**Dickens, wandering the corridors alone, examines the gas lamps.** _

**DICKENS: Impossible.**

**INT. CHAPEL OF REST**

_**Dickens goes back into the room where Rose was locked up and takes the lid off Redpath's coffin, where Redpath is lying peacefully, his arms crossed across his chest. He waves his hands in front of his face, shakes him a bit, and fumbles around underneath the coffin, all the time oblivious to the Doctor watching him with his arms folded in the doorway.** _

"5…4…3…2…" Jack began counting down.

**THE DOCTOR: Checking for strings?**

**DICKENS: Wires, perhaps? There must be some mechanism behind this fraud!**

"Aw, darn I was hoping he would freak out." Jack moaned. A lot of people were thinking of slapping him across the face, but luckily for them River exorcized her array of skills by pressing the back of his neck in such a way that he passed out. He flopped sideways onto the arm of the couch, and River sat back. Smirking. When Rose, Martha, Donna and Amy managed to catch her eye they all mouthed thank you's.

_**The Doctor unfolds his arms and walks over to Dickens.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, come on, Charles. All right. I shouldn't have told you to shut up.** _**(Places a hand on Dickens' shoulder)** _ **. I'm sorry. But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures.**

**DICKENS: I cannot accept that.**

**THE DOCTOR: And what does the human body do when it decomposes? It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for these gas things, they can slip inside and use it as a vehicle. Just like your driver and his coach.**

**DICKENS: Stop it! Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?**

**THE DOCTOR: Not wrong. There's just more to learn.**

**DICKENS: I've always railed against the fantasies. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them, but that** **'** **s** **exactly what they were. Illusions! The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices. Great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack o' lanterns. In which case - have I wasted my brief span here, Doctor? Has it all been for nothing?**

"I'd just like to point out that I never said spectres or jack o' lanterns. Thats superstitious nonsense." 11 said. The other doctors nodded their heads. Whilst their companions kept adding to their mental notes of what does and doesn't exist. It was often hard trying to figure out if things like ghosts and demons and witches weren't real, there wasn't much they couldn't believe after everything they'd seen, after all.

**INT. SNEED'S KITCHEN**

_**Gwyneth is lighting another gas lamp when Rose comes in and starts washing up.** _

**GWYNETH: Please, Miss! You shouldn't be helping! It's not right!**

**ROSE: Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death.** _**(Hands her the cloth to dry up)** _ **. How much do you get paid?**

**GWYNETH: Eight pound a year, miss.**

**ROSE:** **How** **much?**

**GWYNETH: I know. I would've been happy with six.**

_**Rose looks dumbfounded.** _

"Actually that's not so bad for the time period." 10 informed everyone. "Let's see, £8… Well in if timed by the rate of inflation and divided by the class separation minus the tax increase is…"

"£660.00."

Everyone looked towards 12's sofa as he'd been the one who'd spoken. He regarded their stares with little interest as usual although inside he was secretly feeling pretty smug at having been the first doctor to work out the answer.

**ROSE: So, did you even go to school or what?**

**GWYNETH: Of course I did. What do you think I am? An urchin? I went every Sunday. Nice and proper.**

**ROSE: What, once a week?**

"Also normal for that time." Said 10.

"I know, I know." Rose assured him.

**GWYNETH:** _**(nods)** _ **We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second.**

**ROSE: Me too.**

_**They both laugh.** _

**GWYNETH** _**(as if this is completely outrageous)** _ **: Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran down the heath all on my own!**

**ROSE: I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. And we used to go and look at boys!**

_**Gwyneth stops laughing at once and looks scandalized.** _

"Ah now were getting to things that aren't considered quite so appropriate for the time." 11 said.

"I thought it happened all the time." Amy inquired.

"Well yes but it was considered a scandalising activity when mentioned in public."

Amy nodded, unsure of what else to say.

**GWYNETH: Well, I don't know much about that, miss.**

_**She turns back to the washing up.** _

**ROSE: Come on, times haven't changed that much! I bet you've done the same.**

**GWYNETH: I don't think so, miss.**

**ROSE: Gwyneth! You can tell me! I bet you've got your own someone.**

**GWYNETH: I suppose. There is one lad...**

_**Rose looks extremely chuffed.** _

**GWYNETH (CONT'D): The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him!**

**ROSE: Oh, I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum.**

_**Again, Gwyneth looks shocked.** _

As do the doctors, they knew of Rose's more common side, but weren't extremely well acquainted with it. The other girls weren't quite as relaxed and open about such issues as Rose was but they understood enough not to be surprised.

**GWYNETH: Well, I have never heard the like!**

_**Rose just laughs. Then, Gwyneth laughs too.** _

**ROSE: Ask him out! Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start.**

**GWYNETH: I swear, it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding but you talk like some sort of wild thing!**

**ROSE (shrugs): Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing.**

"I concur," 10 whispered to her. She couldn't resist smiling broadly, she enjoyed the doctor's compliments more than anything.

**ROSE (CONT** **'** **D): You need a bit more in your life than Mr Sneed.**

**GWYNETH:** **Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in. Because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve.**

**ROSE: Oh, I'm sorry.**

**GWYNETH: Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss.**

"How did she?" Martha wondered.

"She's a part of the rift isn't she? Time and space all running through her head." River questioned 11 quietly. He nodded in confirmation and she allowed her head to relax onto his shoulder having finally worked things out.

**ROSE: Maybe.** _**(Nods, then realises)** _ **. Um, who told you he was dead?**

_**Gwyneth realises what she has said and turns quickly back to the washing up.** _

**GWYNETH** _**(lightly)** _ **: I don't know, must've been the Doctor.**

**ROSE: My father died years back.**

**GWYNETH: You've been thinking about him lately, more than ever.**

**ROSE: I s'pose so... how do you know all this?**

**GWYNETH: Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you miss.**

_**They laugh.** _

**ROSE: No, no servants where I'm from.**

**GWYNETH: And you've come such a long way.**

**ROSE: What makes you think so?**

_**Gwyneth suddenly looks very serious.** _

**GWYNETH: You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that.** _**(Stares at Rose intently)** _ **. All those people rushing about. Half naked, for shame. And the noise... and the metal boxes racing past... and the birds in the sky, no** **…** **No they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People flying. And you, you've flown so far, further than anyone! The things you've seen... the darkness... the big bad wolf...** _**(Staggers backwards, afraid)** _ **. I'm sorry! I'm sorry, miss!**

"She saw it coming." Rose murmured absentmindedly.

"That was seriously creepy." Donna put in. Everyone else was still trying to figure out how she had such incredible powers.

**ROSE: S'alright...**

**GWYNETH: I can't help it, ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it!**

**THE DOCTOR: But it's getting stronger. More powerful, is that right?**

_**Rose and Gwyneth both jump as they turn to see the Doctor standing in the doorway.** _

"Dear god are you trying to give people a heart attack." Donna cried. 10 laughed sheepishly at her remark.

**GWYNETH: All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head.**

**THE DOCTOR: You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key.**

"And I thought you weren't philosophical in any way." Martha observed. She shot a cheeky smile at 10 as she said it. He strenuously denied her accusation.

"She's got a point though," Rose cut in. "I mean it didn't half sound foreboding: You're the key!" She joked in an overly dramatic voice. This stopped 10 in his tracks. Unable to come up with a comeback he simply shank down in his seat and tried to ignore the others snickering.

11 and 12 also kept their heads down, relieved that they weren't being teased directly.

**GWYNETH: I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts.**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, that should help. You can show us what to do.**

**GWYNETH: What to do where, sir?**

**THE DOCTOR: We're g** **onna have a seance.**

"WHAT!" Half the people in the room yelled. The doctors nearly leapt out of their skin they were so startled.

"You? Seance? How did this happen?"

"Relax." 11 soothed. "It was really a psychic link path powered by the rift energy but those people of 1800 would have understood it even less than you."

He was right, no one quite grasped what he was trying to say so they brushed it off and turned back to the screen. Keen to see the 'seance'.

**INT. SNEED'S PARLOUR**

_**They are all sat around a table.** _

**GWYNETH: This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists. Down in Bib Town. Come. We must all join hands.**

**DICKENS: I can't take part in this.**

_**He gets up.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Humbug? Come on, open mind.**

**DICKENS: This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to un-mask. Seances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing.**

**THE DOCTOR: Now, don't antagoni** **se her. I love a happy medium.**

**ROSE: I can't believe you just said that.**

Everyone in the group, except for River and the doctors, all synchronised with the Rose on screen. Aside from Rose who said: "I _still_ can't believe you said that." The doctors merely grinned at those on their sofa's this time. The guys on 10's sofa rolled their eyes, the ones on 11's sofa smiled and laughed as well and Clara, the only member on 12's sofa, smiled warmly revelling in her doctor's happier attitude.

**THE DOCTOR** _**(to Dickens)** _ **: Come on, we might need you.**

_**Dickens sits down again.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Good man. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out.**

**GWYNETH: Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits?**

_**Dickens rolls his eyes.** _

**GWYNETH (CONT'D): Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden.**

_**She raises her eyes to the ceiling. A murmuring fills the room.** _

**ROSE: Can you hear that?**

**DICKENS: Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly.**

**ROSE: Look at her.**

**GWYNETH: I** **see them. I feel them!**

_**The gas creatures begin to fill the room.** _

**ROSE: What** **'** **s it saying?**

**THE DOCTOR: They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through.**

**GWYNETH: I can't!**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link.**

**Gwyneth looks almost pained. Then suddenly, she lowers her head and opens her eyes.**

**GWYNETH: Yes.**

_**Three gaseous figures appear behind her - the Gelth. Dickens' mouth drops open.** _

As do many of the audience's. Even River seemed surprised this time, she hadn't expected the girl to be strong enough. The universe really was full of surprises.

**SNEED: Great God. Sprits from the other side!**

**THE DOCTOR: The other side of the universe.**

**GELTH: Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us.**

**THE DOCTOR: What do you want us to do?**

**GELTH: The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge.**

**THE DOCTOR: What for?**

**GELTH: We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction.**

**THE DOCTOR: Why, what happened?**

**GELTH: Once we had a physical form like you. But then the war came.**

**DICKENS: War? What war?**

**GELTH: The Time War.**

_**The Doctor and Rose glance at each other.** _

As did everyone else. Most were looks of comfort or pity, except for Clara and 12. For them is was the, now, usual:

'not yet.'

'when.'

'soon.'

**GELTH (CONT'D): The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state.**

**THE DOCTOR: So that's why you need the corpses.**

**GELTH: We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They go to waste, give them to us!**

**ROSE: But we can't!**

**THE DOCTOR: Why not?**

"Yeah they need help." Donna snapped. She was angry that Rose didn't want to help these people.

"But they can't have our world's dead, that's a recipe for disaster." Martha argued.

**ROSE: It's not... I mean, it's not...**

**THE DOCTOR: Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives.**

"True but big world changes like letting aliens inhabit the dead would have a number of consequences both good and bad. I'm not so sure the world of 1869 is ready for something like that." Said Martha.

"Yes but perhaps it was selfish to think that we shouldn't help them." Rose sighed, she was slightly regretting her actions, seeing them from an outside point of view this time.

"You're both right." 10 assured them, "The Gelth should have been helped but we should have tried to find a smarter solution."

_**They stare at each other for a moment.** _

**GELTH: Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!**

_**They disappear and Gwyneth collapses forwards onto the table. Rose gets up immediately and goes to her.** _

**ROSE: Gwyneth!**

**DICKENS: All true.**

**ROSE** _**(to Gwyneth)** _ **: Are you okay?**

**DICKENS: It's all true.**

_**The Doctor is silent.** _

**INT. SNEED'S PARLOUR**

**Rose is mopping Gwyneth's forehead as she lies asleep on a couch. Slowly, her eyes open. She fidgets.**

**ROSE: It's alright. You just sleep.**

**GWYNETH: But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?**

_**The Doctor is leaning on a wall just behind Rose.** _

**THE DOCTOR: They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival.**

**ROSE** _**(turns angrily)** _ **: I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles.**

"She's right, rift energy is dangerous, exposure to it's pure form could be enough to kill her." River informed everyone. 10 and Rose looked at each other having not formally know this. They both lowered their gazes as they realised they should have worked it out. If simply reaching into the rift for a few minutes in that room had caused her to pass out from exhaustion they should have realised going to the main rift would be enough to kill her.

_**The Doctor leans his head back and sighs. Rose turns back to Gwyneth and offers her a drink.** _

**ROSE: Drink this.**

**SNEED: Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?**

**THE DOCTOR: Aliens.**

**SNEED: Like... foreigners, you mean?**

**THE DOCTOR: Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there. He points skywards.**

**SNEED: Brecon?**

**THE DOCTOR: Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through, even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes.**

**DICKENS: Which is why they need the girl.**

**ROSE: They're not having her.**

**THE DOCTOR: But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through.**

**DICKENS: Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our realm by inhabiting cadavers.**

**THE DOCTOR: Good system. It might work.**

_**Rose gets up and walks over to the Doctor.** _

**ROSE: You can't let them run around inside dead people!**

**THE DOCTOR: Why not? It's like recycling.**

"I'm not sure recycling's such a good thing when it's on such a large scale." Clara said, uncertainly. Amy smiled at her, indicating her agreement.

**ROSE: Seriously though, you can't.**

**THE DOCTOR: Seriously though, I can.**

**ROSE :** **But it's just... wrong! Those bodies were living people! We should respect them even in death!**

**THE DOCTOR: Do you carry a donor card?**

**ROSE: That's different, that's...**

**THE DOCTOR: It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home.** _**(Rose is silent. He speaks in softer tones -)** _ **. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying.**

**ROSE: I don't care, they're not using her.**

**GWYNETH: Don't I get a say, miss?**

_**Both Rose and the Doctor turn to look at her.** _

**ROSE:** **Well yeah** **…** **Look. You don't understand what's going on.**

**GWYNETH: You would say that miss. Because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid.**

"Not so much stupid as well, whats the right word. I mean for her time she knew a lot but people in the 19th century didn't have as much scientific knowledge as we do or…" Rose attempted to explain herself but she couldn't find the right words. 10 placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He understood what she was trying to say.

**ROSE: That's not fair!**

**GWYNETH: It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from. But here and now, I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?**

**THE DOCTOR: You don't have to do anything.**

**GWYNETH: They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me.**

_**The Doctor smiles at her.** _

**THE DOCTOR: We need to find the rift.** _**(Approaches Sneed and Dickens)** _ **. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?**

**SNEED: That would be the Morgue.**

**ROSE** _**(still disgruntled)** _ **: No chance you were gonna say "gazebo", is there?**

A few people laughed softly at her remark.

"Gazebo?" Martha asked. She looked at Rose, who simply shrugged raising her eyebrows in a sheepish fashion.

_**Everyone looks at her.** _

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, MORGUE**

_**Pan over dead body** _ _**'** _ _**s covered in cloth, surrounded by tools. The key turns in the door, and they all troupe in, lead by the Doctor.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Talk about Bleak House.**

**ROSE: The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed. 'Cause I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869.**

**THE DOCTOR: Time's in flux. It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be rewritten like that.** _**(Clicks his fingers)** _ **. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing.**

Donna was about to protest when a bright light blinded everyone. They all blinked and readjusted their eyes as it dimmed into a blue crackling. Once again Scar was in front of them.

"Donna I know what you're thinking and I expect 11 and 12 do also." She cast an eye over the two who sent silent replies. "I just wanted to inform you that I've learned, new things like this can always happen but things that have already happened cannot be changed. Basically you can always add to time but you can't take away."

"Excellent way of summing it up, I didn't think it could be done." 11 complimented her.

"I did, though usually by the words: 'Timey Wimey'." She hinted. 11 bit back a laugh and smiled knowingly at her.

She returned his grin the snapped her fingers and became engulfed in blue light once again.

**DICKENS: Doctor, I think the room is getting colder.**

**ROSE: Here they come.**

_**The Gelth flood into the room. Their leader positions itself in an archway. It has the voice of a child.** _

**GELTH: You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!**

**ROSE: Promise you won't hurt her!**

**GELTH: Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth.**

11 felt River's grip tighten on his hand.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

"I don't trust them." She proclaimed. He smiled and sadly wished she had been with him at the time. Perhaps things would have been different.

**THE DOCTOR: I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?**

**GWYNETH: My angels. I can help them live.**

**THE DOCTOR: Okay, where's the weak point?**

**GELTH: Here, beneath the arch.**

_**Gwyneth positions herself beneath the arch.** _

**GWYNETH: Beneath the arch.**

_**Rose rushes to her.** _

**ROSE: You don't have to do this.**

_**Gwyneth places her hands on Rose's cheeks.** _

**GWYNETH: My angels.**

_**Rose staggers backwards.** _

**GELTH: Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through!**

**GWYNETH: Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come!**

**GELTH: Bridgehead establishing.**

**GWYNETH: Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!**

**GELTH: It is begun! The bridge is made!**

_**Gwyneth's mouth opens and the Gelth pour out of it.** _

**GELTH (CONT'D): She has given herself to the Gelth!**

**DICKENS: There's rather a lot of them, eh?**

Everyone felt a growing pit in the middle of their stomachs. They recognised it immediately: dread.

**GELTH: The bridge is open. We descend.**

_**Suddenly, the figure becomes demonic. The gas turns from blue to red.** _

**GELTH (CONT'D): The Gelth will come through in force.**

**DICKENS: You said that you were few in number!**

**GELTH: A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses.**

_**The bodies rise.** _

Clara sighed. She should have seen this coming. Typical just when you think you've finally found something that could be good and helpful it's just another invasion. 12, uncharacteristically, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was so absorbed into the events of the past she barely even registered the irregularity of this act and simply relaxed into his touch. He smiled, although he found it difficult to express he knew he cared for Clara a great deal. He'd already established that there was nothing between them but she was still probably the closest friend her had at the moment.

**SNEED: Gwyneth... stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone. I beg of you...**

**ROSE: Mr. Sneed! Get back!**

_**A corpse grabs Sneed from behind, the Doctor and Rose leap back.** _ _**The corpse snap** _ _**'** _ _**s Sneed** _ _**'** _ _**s neck and another of the Gelth fills his body through his mouth.. Mr Sneed looks up at them through blank, dead eyes.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I think it's going a little bit wrong.**

"That's putting it mildly." Mickey huffed.

"I agree." Said Martha, jokingly raising her hand. The others caught on and all put their hands in the air. Aside from the doctors who simply ignored them, not seeing any point in retorting, and Jack who was still out cold.

**SNEED: I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come. March with us.**

**DICKENS:** **Oh, good grief.**

_**The corpses advance on the Doctor and Rose.** _

**GELTH: We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead.**

_**They are backing the Doctor and Rose against a dungeon door.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back! Now!**

**GELTH: Three more bodies, convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth.**

**DICKENS:** **Doctor,** **I... I can't! I'm sorry!** **This new world of your** **'** **s is too much for me!**

_**The Doctor looks behind him, spots the dungeon door, pushes Rose in there with him and slams it shut again so they are both locked in there.** _

**DICKENS (CONT'D): I'm so...**

_**He jumps and runs from the Morgue as one of the Gelth screeches and swoops at him. The corpses are clambering to get in the dungeon.** _

**GELTH: Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives to the Gelth.**

**THE DOCTOR: I trusted you. I pitied you!**

**GELTH: We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh.**

_**They are rattling the door.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Not while I'm alive.**

**GELTH: Then live no more.**

"How did you get out of this?" Rory asked.

"He'll think of something. He always does." Amy reassured him. A cluster of agreements resounded around the room. 10 smiled, it made him feel good to know his friends had so much faith in him. However 11, who had dealt with so much since, was beginning to feel perhaps it was wrong of him to instil hope into people knowing he wasn't the great hero all of them thought him to be. It was only a matter of time before someone got hurt.

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

_**Dickens has run from the Morgue and rests panting against the door. The gaseous creatures swirl around the knocker, making it look exactly like the knocker from his story "A Christmas Carol", and he runs again.** _

"How ironic." Amy giggled.

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, MORGUE**

_**The Doctor and Rose are flattened against the dungeon wall while the Gelth are rattling the door.** _

**ROSE: But I can't die.** _**(Looks at the Doctor for reassurance)** _ **. Tell me I can't! I haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for me to die! Isn't it?!**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm sorry.**

"I really am, I was sure you were going to die because of me." 10 admitted. He saw no sense in hiding his feelings anymore, something about this place just made him feel open and trusting. Everyone was also under these effects, Scar had rigged the room with these stimulants hoping to bring the occupants closer together, but none of them had noticed yet. It was very subtle.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're the best thing that's happened to me." Rose soothed, placing a hand on his arm. Mickey looked slightly downtrodden by her statement knowing that for her they were still together.

"You're the best thing that happened to _me_." Martha whispered in his ear. He smiled and kissed her.

"Probably." She added. He gave her a playful shove and the two started laughing.

**EXT. SNEED AND COMPANY, STREET**

_**Dickens has run from the house altogether. One of the Gelth has followed him.** _

**GELTH: Failing! Atmosphere hostile!**

_**The figure dives into a gas lamp.** _

**DICKENS** _**(realising)** _ **: Gas...** **The** **Gas!** **Yes!**

"BRILLIANT!" River cried, realisation passing clearly through her features. The doctors all nodded. Humans were often thick but now and then they got a few more intelligent ones.

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, MORGUE**

**ROSE: But it's 1869, how can I die now?**

**THE DOCTOR: Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here.**

**ROSE: It's not your fault. I wanted to come.**

**THE DOCTOR: What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five!**

"Oh great, please say those wars aren't in our time." Rory moaned.

"Those wars aren't in your time." 11 said, a bit too quickly. The others sighed, frustrated by the idea.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT** **'** **D): I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon!** _**(Horrified)** _ **. In Cardiff!**

"Yeah, not really the best way to go is it?" 11 wondered.

"You can say that again." 12 grumbled. Clara and Amy both burst out laughing.

**ROSE: It's not just dying. We** **'** **re gonna become one of them.**

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

_**Dickens rushes back into the house and begins to turn all the flames off the gas lamps, so that the gas is released into the air. Wheezing slightly, he covers his nose and mouth with a handkerchief.** _

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, MORGUE**

**ROSE: We'll go down fighting, yeah?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah.**

**ROSE: Together?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah!**

_**They link hands.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I'm so glad I met you.**

_**Rose looks up at him, surprised.** _

**ROSE: Me too.**

_**They smile at each other.** _

The doctor (10) and Rose in reality did the same. While 11 and 12 looked on, nostalgia flowing deep within them. They missed Rose so very much. But, she was happy, on the parallel world with their metacrisis. Besides, they had new friends and loves now.

_**At that moment, Dickens rushes into the room.** _

**DICKENS: Doctor!** **Doctor, Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!**

**THE DOCTOR: What're you doing?**

**DICKENS: Turn it all on! Lamp the place!**

_**He turns another one on.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Brilliant. Gas!**

**ROSE: What, so we choke to death instead?**

**DICKENS: Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous!**

**THE DOCTOR: Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!**

"Ohh…" Martha realised. Good thing she took science to become a doctor.

_**The corpses all decide to turn on Dickens instead.** _

**DICKENS: I hope... oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon.**

_**The corpses advance dangerously on him.** _

**DICKENS (CONT'D): If not immediately.**

**THE DOCTOR: Plenty more!**

_**He smashes a gas canister against the wall and all the creatures are sucked from the bodies with a scream.** _

**DICKENS: It's working.**

_**The Doctor and Rose are free to come out of the dungeon.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Gwyneth! Send them back! They** **'** **re** **l** **ying, they're not angels.**

**GWYNETH** _**(simply)** _ **: Liars.**

**THE DOCTOR: Look at** **them. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!**

**ROSE** _**(choked)** _ **: Can't breathe.**

**THE DOCTOR: Charles, get her out.**

_**Dickens grabs Rose's arm, but she shakes him off.** _

**ROSE: I'm not leaving her!**

Everyone felt a mixture of pride and companionship for Rose, knowing in their hearts that they'd say the exact same thing.

**GWYNETH: They're too strong.**

**THE DOCTOR: Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people, non of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift.**

**GWYNETH** _**(firmly)** _ **: I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out.**

_**Her hand goes to her apron pocket and she takes out a box of matches. Rose rushes forwards.** _

**ROSE: You can't!**

"NO!" Everyone yelled. Not Gwyneth, no…

Rose and the doctors all bowed their heads in grief at the memory of Gwyneth's death. She was one of the few people in the world who could see the universe. Others merely blotted it out.

**GWYNETH: Leave this place!**

_**The Doctor grabs Rose's shoulders.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Rose, get out, go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go!**

_**Dickens and Rose leave the Morgue. The Doctor holds his hand out for the matches.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D):** **Come on, leave that to me** **.**

_**Gwyneth does not respond. The doctor leans back, shocked.** _

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, HALLWAY**

_**Dickens leads Rose back through the dark house, filled with gas.** _

**DICKENS: This way!** _**(coughs)** _

**INT. SNEED AND COMPANY, MORGUE**

_**The Doctor places his hand on Gwyneth's neck, feeling for a pulse. His face falls.** _

"She's dead." Amy breathed. She had said it as a statement but still looked to the others for confirmation. The looks on Rose and 10's faces were all she needed. Everyone had silent tears flowing down their cheeks now, even tougher people like River and 12.

**THE DOCTOR: I'm sorry.** _**(Places a kiss on her forehead)** _ **. Thank you.**

_**He runs from the Morgue. Gwyneth takes a match out of the box and waits for a few moments, to be sure the Doctor is safely out of the house. Then she strikes the match.** _

**EXT. SNEED AND COMPANY, STREET**

_**The whole house goes up in flames, the Doctor diving out of the doorway only just in time to join Rose and Dickens. Rose fixes him with a look that plainly asks why Gwyneth is not with him. The Doctor looks back at her.** _

**ROSE: She didn't make it.**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm sorry. She closed the rift.**

**DICKENS: At such a cost. The poor child.**

_**Rose has not looked away from the Doctor.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes.**

**ROSE: What do you mean?**

**THE DOCTOR: I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch.**

"I did say." River piped up. "Pure rift energy's powerful." A lot of people glared at her, they weren't in the mood for her theories at the moment. She took the hint and lapsed respectfully into silence.

**ROSE: But... she can't have, she spoke to us. She helped us - she saved us. How could she have done that?**

**DICKENS: There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor.**

No one said it but they all silently agreed it was the truth. After all they'd seen they knew that the doctor was amazing but he could never know everything.

Clara was starting to realise that the doctor wasn't as alien as he seemed, there were a lot of human aspects about him. And like all humans he wasn't perfect.

**ROSE: She saved the world. A servant girl. No one** **'** **ll ever know.**

"We know." Said Rory.

"I'll make certain this all goes down in the UNIT files." Mickey declared.

"Me to." Said Jack, who had woken up a few minutes ago. "I'll ensure that this is all in the records at Torchwood."

Rose smiled gratefully at them. Gwyneth was amazing and people deserved to know of her.

_In her private room_ _…_

Scar was observing the goings on and felt disappointed that they would not be able to go through with their declarations, as she would have to wipe their memories. But she could perhaps slip the files they intended to write into the archives herself…

_**All three of them gaze at the burning house.** _

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

**The Doctor, Rose and Dickens have arrived back at the TARDIS.**

**THE DOCTOR: Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um... shed. Won't be long!**

"Shed? Great cover?" Amy complimented sarcastically. The doctors surprised everyone by just breaking out in genuine laughter. The others all looked at them quizzically, but it wasn't long before they all joined in.

_**He fits the key in the lock.** _

**ROSE** _**(to Dickens)** _ **: What're you gonna** **to do now?**

**DICKENS: I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital.**

**THE DOCTOR: You've cheered up!**

**DICKENS** _**(enthusiastically)** _ **: Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world, now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them!**

**ROSE: Do you think that's wise?**

**DICKENS: I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!**

"I don't remember any of that in the story…" Martha noted thoughtfully. Some of the others who had good knowledge of history had already worked out what 1869 meant for Dickens but decided to keep it to themselves. No sense spoiling the mood.

**THE DOCTOR: Good luck with it. Nice to meet you.** _**(Shakes Dickens' hand)** _ **. Fantastic. He turns back to the TARDIS door.**

**ROSE: Bye, then. And, thanks.**

_**She kisses him on the cheek. Dickens looks taken-aback.** _

**DICKENS: Oh, my dear, how modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand, in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?**

**THE DOCTOR: You'll see. In the shed.**

_**He opens the door of the TARDIS.** _

**DICKENS: Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this: who are you?**

"We'll never know." Claimed Donna.

"We don't need to." Clara added. She knew better than anyone that the knowledge they all had of the doctor was enough and there was no need for any more.

_**A pause.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Just a friend. Passing through.**

**DICKENS: But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, yes!**

**DICKENS: For how long?**

**THE DOCTOR: Forever!**

_**Dickens tries to look pleased and modest at the same time.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Right. Shed. Come on, Rose...**

_**They both turn to the door.** _

**DICKENS: In, in the box? Both of you?**

Jack waggled his eyebrows at the two and opened his mouth but a look from River set it tightly shut once again. He placed a hand on the back of his neck in an attempt to protect himself.

**THE DOCTOR: Down boy. See ya!**

_**The Doctor and Rose enter the TARDIS and shut the door after them.** _

**INT. TARDIS**

**ROSE: Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?**

**THE DOCTOR: In a weeks time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story.**

A lot of people, who hadn't worked that out, looked very dejected by the news. It was a shame really. He was one of the world's better people, but then again he was already dead for them.

_**They both look at the screen where they can see Dickens is still standing outside.** _

**ROSE: Oh, no! He was so nice.**

**THE DOCTOR: But in your time, he was already dead and w** **e** **'** **ve brought him back to life, and h** **e** **'** **s more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise.**

_**He hits a button and the engines rev up. They smile as they watch Dickens' face when the TARDIS disappears before his eyes.** _

**EXT. ALLEYWAY**

_**Laughing, Dickens' walks away from where the TARDIS stood.** _

Everyone smiled knowing Dickens had come to terms with what happened and would surely enjoy the last year of his life far more than if he had not met the doctor.

**EXT. CARDIFF SQUARE**

_**Dickens emerges into the Square.** _

**PASSER-BY: Merry Christmas, sir.**

**DICKENS: Merry Christmas to you. God bless us! Everyone!**

The smiles in the room widened greatly.

_God bless us indeed_ _…_

**CLOSING CREDITS**

**NEXT TIME...**

**EXT. CENTRAL LONDON**

_**A huge wing ploughs into Big Ben smashing it to pieces. The spaceship splashes into the Thames.** _

"Oh I remeber that." Said Martha. "Figure's you were behind it..."

"Oi!" 10 cried. "I was not! I helped sure, but I didn't start it!"

"Oh shut up, honestly you sound like my friend's five year old." Donna sighed. He looked offended by her remark, but shut up and kept watching.

**INT. TYLERS' FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**NEWS READER: Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London.**

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**Police cars and soldiers surround the Doctor, Rose and Mickey, pointing guns and them.** _

**LOUDSPEAKER: You are under arrest!**

_**They are caught out by a searchlight. The soldiers continue to surround them.** _

Jack, for some reason, started clapping. Everyone on 10's sofa looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He just grinned at them and kept applauding, he was just so proud that his friends were getting arrested. It was like he wasn't the only person in trouble. Keeping in mind, he had been sentenced to death a good many times in his life.

**INT. TARDIS**

**ROSE: What is it then, are they invading?**

_**Mickey is on tip-toes peering at the screen over their shoulders.** _

**MICKEY: Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Joseph looks up at the captain darkly.** _

**ASQUITH: And by God, I'll put this country under marshal law if I have to.**

_**Margaret and Oliver unzip their foreheads.** _

"Slitheen." A number of people said. Some of the others, who'd never encountered Slitheen before, looked at them in a questioning manner. But before anyone could explain anything to them. River, Amy, 11 and 12 all said "Spoilers" simultaneously. Those about to hand out explanations merely shrugged and turned back to the screen. The ones about to receive said information rolled their eyes, but didn't press the matter.

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, ANTEROOM**

_**the Doctor runs to the door.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Defence plan delta! Come on, move, move!**

_**All the soldiers follow him from the room.** _

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, CORRIDOR**

_**Two soldiers burst into a room.** _

**SOLDIER: Clear!**

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, MORTUARY**

_**Dr Sato pulls a door open and screams.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Asquith screams and Harriet leans back against the wall of the cupboard, horrified.** _

Everyone was watching too intently to comment throughout the rest of the trailer. Their interest was in full peak as the next episode began.


	5. Aliens of London

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**The TARDIS materializes. Both Rose and the Doctor step out. The Doctor leans against the door and folds his arms.** _

**ROSE: How long have I been gone?**

**THE DOCTOR: About 12 hours.**

_**They laugh.** _

"If only it could have been that simple..." Rose muttered in exasperation.

"Come on." 10 said, giving her a nudge. "It all worked out for the best in the end."

He smiled at her, and she was happy to return it.

**ROSE: Oooh! Right, I won't be long, I just wanna see my mum.**

**THE DOCTOR: What're you going to tell her?**

**ROSE: I don't know! That I've been to the year 5 billion... and only been gone, what, 12 hours?**

_**The Doctor gives something between a laugh and a snort.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): No, I'll just tell her I've spent the night at Shareens. See you later!** _**(Walks off, turns back)** _ **. Oh, don't you disappear.**

"Famous last words." Jack said, smirking.

"Hey!" 10 cried defensively. Like he would abandon his friend just like that. He wasn't that heartless.

Meanwhile, 12 could sense what he was thinking and was beginning to question it. He wasn't heartless... Was he?

_**The Doctor gives her a look to say 'as if I would' and she runs off in the direction of the flats. He settles himself against the TARDIS to wait for her.** _

**INT. STAIRWELL**

_**Rose runs up the stairs to her flat, grinning.** _

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**The Doctor wanders around with his arms folded outside and kicks an empty bottle across the yard. He spots a poster taped to a lamppost. He walks over to it and reads the writing "Can You Help?" and sees a photograph of Rose.** _

"Uh oh..." Martha and Donna drawled ominously. 10 and Rose both blushed, embarrassed just thinking about the reactions everyone had to their "little" trip.

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

_**Rose opens the door to her flat.** _

**ROSE: I'm back! It was Shareen. She was all upset again. Are you in?**

_**Her mum walks out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): So, what's been going on? How've you been?**

_**Jackie looks as though she has seen a ghost.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): What? What's that face for? It's not the first time I've stayed out all night.**

_**Jackie drops the cup of tea and it smashes on the floor.** _

Nobody said anything, but they all grew tense, wondering what the problem was. The more observent among them had already figured it out but decided not to voice their opinions just yet.

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**Outside, the Doctor gets the gist of the poster and runs to the flats.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**JACKIE: It's you.**

**ROSE: Of course it's me!**

**JACKIE** _**(shaken, teary)** _ **: Oh, my God. It's you. Oh my God.**

_**She throws her arms around Rose, who looks alarmed. Then, over her sobbing mother's shoulder, she notices several variations of the same "Where is Rose?" poster. At that moment, the Doctor comes crashing in.** _

**THE DOCTOR It's not 12 hours, it's er... 12 months. You've been gone a whole year.**

"Oh my god!" Donna yelled. Mickey, who was sat next to her, flinched at the volume.

"Oo... You're in trouble now." Jack teased, at no particular Doctor. 10 and 11 both rolled their eyes and pouted a bit, but knew denying it would only make things worse when it showed the scoulding they got from Jackie. They both paled slightly thinking of the way their friends were going to react when they saw him get slapped. Except for Rose and Martha who'd already seen it, from their respective mothers. Only 10 and 11 seemed concerned by this though, 12 seemed to be indifferent on the matter, as he was with most things nowadays.

_**He laughs apologetically while Rose and Jackie both look at him, stunned.** _

10 suddenly got hit in the face with a pillow.

"Ow." He moaned, rubbing his nose, he looked over towards 12's sofa to see Clara glaring angrily at him. "What was that for?!"

"Smiling when her mother's clearly upset!" She yelled back at him, her fiery temper showing through.

"Why do you always take this out on me and not him?" He complained, pointing at 11.

"Because, you're the closest to the doctor on the screen cause you're the regeration after him." She stated, matter o' factly.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Sorry.**

_**Jackie looks back at Rose, stroking her hair.** _

**OPENING CREDITS**

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**A small boy is spraying the words "Bad Wolf " onto the side of the TARDIS. He then picks up his bike and rides off.** _

All the Doctors couldn't help but wonder how they'd missed something so glaringly obvious.

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**JACKIE** _**(furious)** _ **: The hours I've sat here. Days and weeks and months all on my own. I thought you were dead. And where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean? Travelling? That's no sort of answer.**

_**Rose is sitting in an armchair while Jackie is giving her all she's got. A policeman is sitting in the other armchair.** _

**JACKIE (CONT'D)** _**(to the PC)** _ **: You ask her. She won't tell me! That's all she says. Travelling.**

**ROSE: That's what I was doing.**

**JACKIE** _**(gesturing furiously)** _ **: When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!**

**ROSE: I meant to phone, I really did, I just... I forgot.**

**JACKIE: What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?**

"Cause you're totally going to believe she's been to the end of the world and 1869 Cardiff." Rory said, sarcastically.

**THE DOCTOR: Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion.**

**POLICEMAN: When you say "companion", is this a sexual relationship?**

**THE DOCTOR / ROSE: No!**

"It's not?" Jack asked, turning to 10 and Rose.

"No!" They both yelled in exasperation.

"Really?" Mickey decided to add. Rose and 10 both glared daggers at him and he threw his hands up in a surrender fashion, but shared a quick smirk with Jack as soon as the others weren't looking.

**JACKIE** _**(advancing dangerously on the Doctor)** _ **: Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charms and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the earth! How old are you then? 40? 45? What, you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?**

**THE DOCTOR: I AM a Doctor!**

**JACKIE: Prove it! Stitch this, mate.**

_**She slaps him hard around the face. The Doctor groans loudly while Rose rolls her eyes.** _

No one could help it. They burst into an insane fit of laughter. To think the doctor has survived corrupt nations, deadly assassins, black holes, supernovas, only to moan in pain at being slapped by a 40 year old woman. A human at that.

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**Jackie and Rose are hugging.** _

**JACKIE: Did you think about me at all?**

_**They are both crying. Rose stands back slightly.** _

**ROSE: I did! All the time! But...**

**JACKIE: One phone call. Just to know that you were alive!**

**ROSE: I'm sorry. I really am.**

Everyone remained silent, there were no words to say about the emotional scene before them. It was clearly a tough spot for Rose to have been in, knowing she had not until the moment she got in her flat been aware that she'd been missing a year, and there was no _believable_ way for her to explain it.

**JACKIE: Do you know what terrifies me, is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Rose? What can be so bad that you can't tell me, sweetheart? Where were you?**

_**Rose cannot answer her.** _

**EXT. ROOF**

_**Rose is sitting on a wall and the Doctor is leaning against it.** _

**ROSE: I can't tell her. I can't even begin... she's never gonna forgive me. And I missed a year? Was it good?**

"Which year was it you missed?" Amy asked.

"Uh... 2005 I think." Rose replied uncertainly, she hadn't been keeping track of time lately, it tends to get messed up a lot in the Tardis.

**THE DOCTOR: Middling.**

**ROSE: You're so useless.**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?**

**ROSE: I dunno.**

"What do you mean you don't know how can you even consider giving up something as wonderful as this?!" Amy gasped.

"Yeah!" Added Donna, "All of time and space... What could ever be better?"

Martha and Mickey looked at each other, both thinking the exact same thing. That the other was definately better, no offense to time and space. River thought this of her parents to as she observed them, she could see that Amy was still obsesed with the traveling at the moment but her love for her fiancé was strong too. Probably even more so...

**ROSE (CONT'D): I can't do that to her again, though.**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, she's not coming with us.**

_**Rose bursts out laughing and the Doctor joins in.** _

**ROSE: No chance.**

**THE DOCTOR: I don't do families.**

River turned to 11 but he told her to shut up before she could even open her mouth. She slumped back into the sofa and settled for a triumphant smirk instead.

**ROSE: She slapped you!**

**THE DOCTOR: 900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother.**

"Really?" Jack asked 10, disbelievingly.

"Yes!" He defended. "There's a first time for everything you know."

"Certainly wasn't the last time..." 11 moaned, thinking of the other times he'd been slapped.

**ROSE: Your face.**

**THE DOCTOR: It hurt!**

**ROSE: You're so gay!**

Jack opened his mouth to say something but everyone on his sofa, after guessing what he was going to say, tackled him onto the floor whilst yelling at him to keep his thoughts to himself for now. He got up laughing and flashed his usual cheeky grin at the people who'd pushed him, they simply ignored it and carried on watching.

_**The Doctor rubs his cheek, offended.** _

**ROSE: When you say 900 years...**

**THE DOCTOR: That's my age.**

**ROSE: You're nine hundred years old.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah.**

"How old are you all now?" Clara asked, everyone turned to look at her, then at each of the doctors, awaiting their responses.

"Well," 10 began. "I'm obviously the youngest doctor in the room, I'm only 902."

"Me, I'm the coolest doctor in the room." 11 said, Amy laughed happily when he straightened his bowtie, looking smug. "I'm 907 at the moment. Everyone turned their attention to 12.

"2000." He said simply.

"Really?! That old?!" Donna cried in disbelief. 12 and Clara both nodded in confirmation and the others all shook their heads in amazement.

**ROSE: My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap.** _**(Jumps off the wall)** _ **. Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet earth who knows they exist.**

_**Right on cue, a spacecraft narrowly misses their heads as it falls from the sky and heads for Central London. It smashes into Big Ben,** _

"Oh my god!" Cried everyone who had not already seen this happen. Those that had were thinking back to the event and how confusing it all had been. Apart of course for the doctors, Rose and Mickey, they were just thinking back... Some with fondness... Others with regrets...

_**then lands with a splash in the Thames. The Doctor and Rose stand up with their mouths open.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Oh, that's just not fair.**

_**The Doctor laughs gleefully, grabs her hand, and pulls her off in the direction of the action.** _

Everyone in the room laughed to, the doctor was once again in his element. Some of the laughter was also directed at Rose's previous statement, it had been incredibly ironic for her to say all that stuff about being the only person on planet earth who knew right at the moment the ship crashed.

**EXT. STREET**

_**It is complete mayhem on the streets. The Doctor and Rose arrive on the scene.** _

**THE DOCTOR: It's blocked off.**

**ROSE: We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down.**

"Smart observations," Jack complimented, sounding genuinely serious for a change. Rose smiled at him and nodded happily.

**THE DOCTOR: I know, I can't BELIEVE I'm here to see this! This is fantastic!**

A few soft chuckles could be heard as everyone watched the doctor get all giddy and excited. That was another thing that never changed about the doctor no matter what face he had, his ever present love for danger and excitement.

**ROSE: Did you know this was going to happen?**

**THE DOCTOR: Nope!**

**ROSE: Do you recognize the ship?**

**THE DOCTOR: Nope!**

**ROSE: Do you know why it crashed?**

**THE DOCTOR: Nope!**

**ROSE: Oh, I'm so glad I've got you.**

"We all are." Said Clara. Everybody turned their heads to look at her but her gaze was only fixed on one person in the room. 12 looked down at her so their eyes were locked. She smiled warmly at him and he felt compelled to smile back. All the others smiled as well, just pleased to see their friends happy.

**THE DOCTOR: I bet you are! This is what I travel for, Rose! To see history happening right in front of us.**

**ROSE: Well, let's go and see it! Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS!**

**THE DOCTOR: Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London, don't want to shove another one on top.**

**ROSE: Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice.**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, you'd be surprised, an emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is.**

"Whatever happened to: "People will just walk right past it?"" Mickey asked, smugly.

"Well, technically, because, it's just... Shut up!" 11 huffed, unable to come up with an excuse as per usual.

_**Rose looks distinctly disgruntled.** _

**ROSE: So, history's happening and we're stuck here.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes, we are.**

**ROSE: We could always do what everybody else does.**

_**The Doctor looks at her questioningly.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): We could watch it on TV.**

_**The Doctor looks as though this is a completely new idea to him.** _

"What's so strange about that?" Donna asked. Television was often how she kept up with recent goings on, that and a gossip with her mates.

"Well... I wasn't use to it. I tend to get into the thick of the action rather than just watch it. Why observe an adventure when you could experiance one?" 10 stated. Everyone couldn't help but agree, it was why they traveled with the doctor in the first place. For adventure.

**INT. TYLERS' FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**NEWS READER: Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control wide-spread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene.**

_**The Doctor and Rose are watching the TV intently.** _

**REPORTER: The police urge the public not to panic. There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family.**

_**They change the channel over to an American news channel.** _

**NEWS READER: The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded.**

_**They turn it back to News 24.** _

**REPORTER: The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find.**

_**Back to the American channel.** _

**NEWS READER: The President will address the nation live from the White House. But the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies.**

_**Jackie comes in to give Rose a cup of tea.** _

**JACKIE: I've got no choice! Either I make him welcome, or I run the risk of never seeing you again!**

_**Both Jackie and her friend Marianna babble on angrily.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Oi! I'm trying to listen!**

**NEWS READER: ... his current whereabouts. News is just coming in, we can go to Tom at the embankments.**

**REPORTER: They've found a body.**

_**The Doctor raises his eyebrows.** _

The few audience members that hadn't been around at this time, like Jack and River, mimicked the onscreen doctor.

**REPORTER (CONT'D): It's unconfirmed but I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore.**

_**They zoom in on the divers bringing the body onto the embankment. Jackie enters the room giving a bottle of wine to a couple of people.** _

**JACKIE: Oh, guess who asked me out, Billy Crewe.**

_**The Doctor shakes his head.** _

"Not one for gossip are you?" Amy teased.

"Well no of course not but I was really just shocked at the way humans were taking it. A spaceship lands in the middle of the city and all they could do was talk about the best place to shop." 10 replied, all the other doctors nodding along.

**NEWS READER: Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary. The whereabouts as yet, unknown.**

_**The TV changes channels a few times and comes to rest on Blue Peter.** _

**BLUE PETER PRESENTER: And when you've stuck your things on, you can cover the whole lot in buttercream...**

_**The Doctor tries to wrestle the TV remote off a toddler on his lap.** _

Everyone burst out laughing, aside from 10 and 12 who both looked embarrassed and offended. 11 would have done but unlike his successor and predecessor he could take a joke. Even at his own expense it was still funny.

**BLUE PETER PRESENTER: Ooo, look at that. Then, ice it, any colour you want...Here's one I made a little bit earlier, look at that. Your very own spaceship ready to eat.**

"How ironic..." Martha mused. Everyone else silently agreed with her, it was very ironic that they'd make a spaceship cake on the same day a spaceship crashed in London. **(AN: I know the BBC probably did that on purpose, but they don't know that)**

**BLUE PETER PRESENTER (CONT'D):And for something a little bit extra special...**

_**The Doctor changes the channel back to News 24.** _

**NEWS READER: ... Albion hospital.**

**REPORTER: We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albion Hospital, with the roads closed off - it's the closest to the river.**

_**The little boy hops off the Doctors lap and stands in front of the TV screen. The Doctor points violently sideways.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Go on!**

_**The toddler wanders off.** _

"Kids huh!" Mickey said. He was surprised when he found River glaring at him. What was her problem? Was she a parent? Did she have problems with her parents?

**REPORTER: I'm being told that's... General Asquith now entering the hospital.**

The doctors all recognised Asquith the second his face appeared. Obviously this was before the Slitheen had killed him.

**The building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body. Contained inside those walls...**

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, MORTUARY**

_**A group of soldiers enter the mortuary inside the hospital. General Asquith approaches the table where the alien lies covered with a cloth.** _

**ASQUITH: Let's have a look then.**

_**Dr Sato pulls back the cloth.** _

**ASQUITH (CONT'D): Good God. And that's real? That's not a hoax or a dummy, or...?**

"Must be pretty strange then." Donna stated.

"Well..." 10 drawled.

The doctors were all thinking it had still looked like an ordinary pig despite the stuff the Slitheen added to it.

_**Dr Sato shakes her head.** _

**DR SATO: I've x-rayed the skull. It's wired up inside like nothing I've ever seen before. No one could make this up.**

'Not true...' The doctors thought, but decided not to say it aloud this time. Let them all find out for themselves.

**ASQUITH: We've got experts being flown in. Until they arrive... get that out of sight.**

_**She nods and covers the alien again.** _

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, MORTUARY**

_**Two people shut the door of a mortuary shelf.** _

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, CORRIDOR**

_**Dr Sato runs after Asquith as he makes to leave.** _

**DR SATO: Excuse me, sir!**

_**The captain stops and turns to face her.** _

**DR SATO (CONT'D): I know it's a state of emergency and there's a lot of rumour flying around, but, is it true what they're saying? About the Prime Minister?**

_**The captain does not answer her.** _

"I'm going to say yes judging by his reaction." Said Donna.

"Yes but what is it 'they're saying'" Clara asked.

The doctors all exchanged glances, thinking the same thing. Their friends were good. Very good.

_**He leaves without another word, followed by soldiers. She stares after them then hurries in the opposite direction.** _

**EXT. DOWNING STREET**

**REPORTER: Mystery still surrounds there whereabouts of the prime minister. He's not been seen since the emergency began. The opposition are criticising his lack of leadership. Hold on...**

_**A man gets out of a car and enters 10 Downing Street.** _

Everyone in the room who knew who it really was getting out of that car glared at the screen. The others recognised him as the man unzipping his forehead in the promo and felt their interest peak greatly.

**REPORTER (CONT'D): Oh, uh, that's, uh, Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale. He's chairman of the parliamentary commission on the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionary. With respect, hardly the most important person right now.**

If things weren't getting so captivating they probably would have laughed at the irony of that. Since that guy was really an eight foot tall green alien intent on destroying the earth he was probably pretty important.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET RECEPTION**

_**When Joseph Green enters 10 Downing Street, his hand is shaken by the Junior Secretary.** _

**INDRA: Indra Ganesh sir. Junior secretary with the MID. I'll be your liaison.**

"So that was his name..." All the doctors muttered. They each made mental promises to remember that. The doctor saw people die all the time, and one thing he always did was remember them.

**JOSEPH: Where the hell is he?**

**INDRA: If we could talk in private, sir. Follow me, upstairs.**

_**A woman approaches them from behind.** _

**HARRIET: Excuse me! Harriet Jones. MP for Flydale North.**

10 Groaned at the sight of her. She had been good and then she threw it all away. Or to be more exact shot it out of the sky.

By contrast 11 and 12 were overcome with remorse as they remembered she'd died for them. They pushed those thoughts to the back of their heads as soon as they surfaced. After so many years of life they'd found many things to be ashamed of... and had developed a habit of avoiding them.

**INDRA: I'm sorry, can it wait?**

**HARRIET: But I did have an appointment at 3:15.**

**INDRA: Yes. And then a spaceship crashed in the middle of London. I think the schedule might have changed.**

"Well that was a bit rude." Mickey huffed.

"He did have a point though, it would stand to reason a crisis like that would be top priority." Martha said.

_**The two men turn away from her and make their way up the stairs.** _

**INDRA: You've heard about the alien body, sir?**

**JOSEPH: Never mind that, where is he? Where's the Prime Minister?**

**INDRA: No one knows, sir. He's disappeared. I have to inform you with the city grid locked and the cabinet stranded outside London that makes you acting Prime Minister. With immediate effect.**

**JOSEPH: Oh, Lord. Oh, hold on...** _**(Farts loudly)** _ **. Pardon me... it's just a nervous stomach. Anyway...**

Donna and Clara wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Yeah," 10 said, noticing. "On of the unfortunate side effects of a compression field."

"A what?" Asked Martha.

Then at the exact same moment, River, Jack, Rose and all the doctors said "Spoilers". Causing the entire room to be overcome with laughter. River felt a small sense of pride at how quickly her catchphrase was catching on.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM CORRIDOR**

_**They run up the stairs. Indra indicates a fat blonde woman.** _

**INDRA: Margaret Blaine. She's with MI5.**

"Uh oh, it's the other two." Clara said, slight concern lacing her tone. Some of the others opened their mouths to respond but stopped when they noticed 12 lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. She leaned into his touch, happy that he was finally showing some modicum of compassion. Everyone else was somewhat moved by the little scene and decided not to disturb anything and simply carry on with the episode.

**MARGARET: There's no more information, sir. I personally escorted the Prime Minister from the cabinet room to his car, this is Oliver Charles, transport liaison.**

**OLIVER: The car's disappeared. There's no record of it, sir - it literally vanished.**

**JOSEPH: Right, er, inside, tell me everything.**

_**He ushers them into the cabinet room.** _

**INDRA: Uh, sir?**

_**Joseph turns around and Indra holds a red case out to him.** _

**INDRA (CONT'D): The emergency protocols. Detailing the actions to be taken by the government of Great Britain in the event of an alien incursion.**

**JOSEPH: Right! Good!** _**(Farts)** _ **. Blimey!**

_**Indra looks slightly worried.** _

**JOSEPH (CONT'D): Pardon me.** _**(Takes the case)** _ **. Get to work, eh?**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**He enters the room after Margaret and Oliver and slams the case down on the long table. He then looks across at them and starts laughing. A few seconds later they join in. Soon, they are all in hysterics.** _

There were mixed reactions in the room to this. 10 and 11 both sighed, while 12 rolled his eyes. Most of the companions just tilted their heads in confusion. Jack found himself smiling just a bit. While River leaned her head on 11's shoulder, her face completely blank.

**EXT. TYLER'S FLAT**

_**It is dark. The Doctor slips outside the back door of Rose's flat. Rose emerges after him.** _

**ROSE: And where do you think you're going?**

**THE DOCTOR: Nowhere! It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top up cards for half price.**

"That's the human race, what do we do when there's panic and chaos?" Jack asked enthusiastically. Everyone gave him similar looks imploring him to go on. "We make the most of it." He laughed, the other humans in the room just offered fond smiles. While the doctors were shocked as it would seem Jack had just had one of his rare serious moments, where what he said actually made sense.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I'm off on a wander, that's all.**

**ROSE: Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just "wandering".**

"Is it weird how here wanted poster is right behind her?" Rory whispered to Amy. Who stuttered for a few minutes trying to think of an answer then eventually settled for a "Shut up stupid."

**THE DOCTOR: Nothing to do with me! It's not an invasion! That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything! It's perfect!**

"Too perfect." River said, giving 11 a knowing glance. He winked at her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

**ROSE: So?**

**THE DOCTOR: So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've GOT to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand!**

_**He laughs in delight. Rose smiles.** _

She did so again now along with everyone else. In that moment the doctor had looked like 'a kid in the candy store' as the saying goes, and it made them all feel good to see their friend happy.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum.**

_**He walks away.** _

**ROSE: Promise you won't disappear?**

"Never..." 10 whispered to Rose. She smiled and blushed softly as he flashed her his signature grin.

_**The Doctor stops and turns around again. He feels his jacket pockets.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Tell you what, TARDIS key.** _**(Hands it to her)** _ **. About time you had one.** _**(Grins)** _ **. See you later!**

_**He leaves. Rose looks down at the key in her hand, closes her fist around it and walks back to the flat door, looking distinctly chuffed.** _

Everyone else who'd received a Tardis key could definitely relate. It was the best feeling, like the doctor really accepted you. There was just something about the doctor that made you crave his approval. Unfortunately only one person so far had realised how dangerous that was.

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**The Doctor leaves the block of flats. There is a raucous party on the third floor with a banner hanging over the balcony saying "THE ALIENS HAVE LANDED". A banner hanging from another window says "WELCOME TO OUR WORLD". A woman spots the Doctor and calls down to him.** _

**WOMAN: Oi, gorgeous! Come back and join the party!**

"Ooo... So many admirers doctor, how do you do it?" Jack asked teasingly, a lot of people actually laughed this time, mainly Rose, Mickey, Rory and Amy. 10 and 12 just ignored him, whilst 11 felt River's grip on his arm tighten. He looked down at her and studied her face intently but her expression gave no sign that she could be in any way jealous...

He decided he must have imagined it.

_**Mickey emerges onto another balcony higher up. He picks up a trainer, smells it, and makes a face of disgust. He watches the Doctor look at a sign in a shop window saying "HELLO ET" and then does a double take as the Doctor walks up to the TARDIS taking a bunch of keys out of his pocket.** _

**MICKEY: Oh my God!**

_**He runs back inside taking the smelly trainers with him.** _

A lot of people in the audience looked slightly disgusted by this as Mickey rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Martha just laughed inwardly and snuggled closer to her husband.

**INT. TARDIS**

_**The Doctor enters the TARDIS, grinning. He runs to the console, smacks down a few buttons and turns a handle and beams up at it when it starts to move.** _

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Rose said, then punched 10 in the arm. He let loose a cry of pain causing his next regenerations to wince. "That was for leaving without telling me."

10 just rubbed his arm and pouted, knowing there wasn't much he could say in his defence. Yet another constant characteristic of the doctor, being prideful but also smart.

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**Outside, the TARDIS begins to disappear just as Mickey runs out of the flats.** _

**MICKEY: Oi, Doctor! Doctooooooooor!**

_**He sprints up to the TARDIS and throws himself at it, but just ends up hitting the heavily graffitied corrugated iron behind it and falls backwards from the impact.** _

The entire room aside from Mickey, whose blush could be seen even through his dark skin, fell about laughing. After a while he cracked up a bit to, seeing it from this point of view, it was pretty funny.

_**He gets up again and brushes himself down, casting furtive looks around him to make sure no one saw him. He then walks off with as much dignity as he can muster.** _

Martha giggled at her husbands attempts to act casual and he shoved her playfully, whilst wearing a smile of his own.

**INT. TARDIS**

_**The console starts to smoke. Looking slightly put-out, the Doctor hits it a couple of times with a hammer. Amazingly, this helps, and the Doctor kisses the hammer and gazes up at the console with a childish beam on his face.** _

10 smiled as he leaned back in his seat thinking about his good old hammer. One of the sure fire ways to get the Tardis working. Clara felt herself become quite angry that the doctor was able to hit the Tardis with a hammer and yet she didn't hate him.

**EXT. DOWNING STREET**

_**10 Downing Street is heavily guarded on the outside.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM CORRIDOR**

_**Harriet Jones places a cup of coffee on Indra's desk. He looks up at her.** _

**HARRIET: I bet no one's bought you a coffee.**

_**She laughs slightly.** _

**INDRA: Thank you.**

**HARRIET: Pleasure.**

_**He picks the cup up. She doesn't leave, but looks down at him expectantly.** _

**INDRA: You still can't go in.**

**HARRIET: Damn, you've seen through my cunning plan.**

**INDRA: Look, I'm sorry. It's just impossible.**

_**He gets up.** _

**HARRIET: Not even for two minutes?**

_**He shakes his head.** _

**HARRIET (CONT'D): I don't get many chances to walk these corridors. I'm hardly one of the babes, just a faithful back bencher. And I know we've had a brave new world land right on our doorstep, and that's wonderful. I think that's, probably wonderful. Nevertheless, ordinary life keeps ticking away.** _**(Rifles through her handbag and pulls out a folder)** _ **. I need to enter this paper.**

_**Joseph Green, Margaret Blaine and Oliver Charles emerge from the cabinet room.** _

**HARRIET (CONT'D): Oh! Mr. Green, sir, I know you're busy, but could you put this on the next cabinet agenda?**

**JOSEPH: What is it?**

**HARRIET: Cottage hospitals...**

_**Joseph looks at Indra in alarm who gives an apologetic and resigned wave of his hand.** _

**HARRIET (CONT'D): I've worked out a system whereby cottage hospitals do not have to be excluded from centers of excellence. You see, my mother's in the Flydale infirmary. That's my constituency, tiny little place, you wouldn't know it, but it's given me a chance to...**

**JOSEPH: By all the saints, get some perspective, woman! I'm busy.**

_**All of them, including Indra, file out of the room, each giving her a funny look as they pass.** _

Everyone had kept quiet throughout the scene, no one really had anything to say. But they all, even 10, felt somewhat sorry for Harriet knowing she was trying her hardest to help and kept getting pushed aside.

_**Harriet is left alone holding her papers. She looks to make sure they are really gone, then slips into the cabinet room.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Harriet places her papers on the table, on top of the emergency protocols. She then seems to change her mind and picks them up again. She opens the case and puts it inside instead. Satisfied, she is just about to close it again when she spots the folder with "Emergency Protocols - Classified Information" written on the front. She sits on the chair in front of the case and opens the folder. She begins to read the first page with a look of awe on her face.** _

"Humans," 10 sighed. "They made up the phrase curiosity killed the cat but they never bothered to learn from it.

"There's a simple explanation for that sweetie." River said. He raised his eyebrows in a gesture for her to continue. "They're curious to know why curiosity is a bad thing."

A lot of people were confused by her statement at first but when it finally clicked in their minds they had to admit that she was right. Else while, 10 was pondering over the way River had addressed the humans as 'they'. Did that mean she wasn't one of them...

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, MORTUARY**

_**Dr Sato settles herself in front of her desk, picks a pen up and begins to write. She hears a thumping noise in the distance. She pauses for a moment but then decides to ignore it. Then she hears it again. She turns around.** _

Everyone sucked in a breath and leaned forward a bit as a growing sense of concern set over the room.

_**The thumping repeats itself over and over again. It seems to be coming from the place where the alien was put. She stares at it warily.** _

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, STOREROOM**

_**The Doctor emerges from the TARDIS, which seems to have landed squashed up in a small storeroom. He looks around in slight confusion and then makes his way to the door. He turns on his sonic screwdriver, which makes a loud buzzing noise. He turns it off again hurriedly.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Shh!**

"Please tell me you didn't think it was going to reply." Amy asked, looking at 11.

"I didn't think it was going to reply." He said, then grinned and leaned back in his seat smugly. Everyone breathed a laugh, pleased to have the tense atmosphere loosened a bit.

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, MORTUARY**

_**Dr Sato edges towards the door of the alien's cupboard. The thumping has become even more frantic, as though something is running around inside, banging against the walls.** _

The room went silent again as everyone waited in agonising suspense.

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, STOREROOM**

_**The Doctor finishes unlocking the door, puts his sonic screwdriver away and opens it.** _

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, ANTEROOM**

_**The Doctor finds himself in a room where about 20 soldiers are sitting around talking and laughing. They fall silent when he opens the door. There is a pause while they all stare at each other, then they all leap to their feet and point their guns at him. The Doctor grins. Again.** _

The current doctors grinned as well while everyone else just face-palmed. Of all the rooms in the hospital, he would walk into the one filled with soldiers.

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, MORTUARY**

_**Dr Sato approaches the door. She pulls it open and screams.** _

A lot of people jumped in their seats. The most notable being Donna who let out a breathless "Oh my god," at the same time.

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, ANTEROOM**

_**Upon hearing the scream, the Doctor stops smiling and runs to the door.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Defence plan delta! Come on, move, move!**

_**All the soldiers follow him from the room in the direction of the scream.** _

"So I see you still remember your UNIT training." Martha noted, recognising defence plan Delta from her own training. The doctors just ignored her, not willing to acknowledge that they associated with soldiers, despite having respect for those who fought for the things they loved they hadn't gotten over their time as a soldier in the time war. Having sworn to never fight that way again. To keep their promise, to be the doctor.

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, CORRIDOR**

_**They run down the corridors. The Doctor spots Dr Sato cowering on the floor.** _

**DR SATO: It's alive!**

_**The Doctor turns to the men behind him.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lock down.**

_**He runs to Dr Sato's side and holds her hands.** _

**DR SATO: My God, it's still alive.**

_**The men are still standing there watching them.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Do it!**

_**They run off and start searching the building. They burst through numerous doors, claiming each one to be clear. The Doctor turns back to Dr Sato. Blood is leaking out from under her hairline.** _

"Goodness is she okay?" Amy asked, clearly concerned.

"I think so," Martha replied, examining the image of Sato. "It looks like just a flesh wound."

**DR SATO: I swear it was dead.**

**THE DOCTOR: Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?**

_**There is a slight sound from behind him. He turns around quickly.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): It's still here.**

The companions felt the familiar cold grip of fear clasp them. They couldn't help but be concerned despite seeing the doctor in situations worse than this on a regular basis.

_**He stands up and beckons another soldier into the room. He walks forward quietly, looking for the source of the sound. When he hears another rattling, he drops to his knees and crawls to peer behind the desk. From the other side of the desk, the face of a pig peers back at him, snorting.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Hello!**

Many were tempted to go 'aww' at how cute the pig was but were too interested in what was happening to do so. While some were starting to wonder what in the world this creature was and why it was their.

_**The pig squeals in terror and runs across the room. The soldier readies his gun.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Don't shoot!**

_**The pig runs along the corridor. One of the soldiers points his gun at it and shoots before the Doctor can stop him.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): What did you do that for? It was scared!**

_**The soldier looks from him to the pig in alarm. The Doctor crouches down to look at the pig.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): It was scared.**

_**The man looks affronted. The Doctor strokes the pig as it dies.** _

"That poor creature..." River murmured sadly, 11 stroked her arm from where he had it draped round her shoulders and she curled deeper into his touch.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Harriet Jones hears voices approaching the cabinet room.** _

**ASQUITH: I've got the White House phoning me direct because Downing Street won't answer their calls! This is outrageous! We haven't even started the vaccination prota. This is appalling. The nations of the world are watching the United Kingdom!**

**JOSEPH: Well, it has all been a bit of a shock.**

**ASQUITH: This is the greatest crisis in modern history and you've done nothing! Your behaviour has been shameful, sir. You're supposed to be in charge and we need positive leadership. The capital's ground to a halt.**

_**They enter the room. Harriet disappears into a cupboard just in time.** _

**ASQUITH: Furthermore, we can only assume that the Prime Minister's disappearance is the direct result of hostile alien action. And what have you been doing? Nothing.**

"Not true they've been planning your death." Jack said, remembering the scene from the promo. Amy punched him for making a joke over the man's murder and sent him a glare that could make daleks cower in fear. It made Jack stare at the screen as if looking away from it would actually kill him, which would be impressive for an immortal man.

**JOSEPH: Sorry! Sorry. Uh... I thought, I was Prime Minister now.**

**ASQUITH: Only by default.**

**JOSEPH: Ooooh, that's not fair! I've been having such fun.**

_**The Captain looks outraged.** _

**ASQUITH: You think this is FUN?**

**JOSEPH: It's a hoot, this job.**

_**Joseph, Margaret and Oliver all start to laugh.** _

**MARGARET: Honestly! It's super!**

"Figure's they'd think of our jobs like their some type of game." Said Clara.

"Well they weren't here to actually help you know so why do the job right, and if their plans are going well they might as well..." 12 began but then tailed off when he noticed the look she was giving him and he realised he was being insensitive again.

_**Oliver farts.** _

**OLIVER: Oh! S'cuse me!** _**(Farts again)** _ **. Ooo!**

_**They burst out laughing again.** _

**ASQUITH: What's going on here? And where's the rest of the cabinet? Why haven't they been air lifted in?**

**JOSEPH: I cancelled it. They'd only get in the way.** _**(Farts)** _ **. Oh, there I go.**

_**He farts twice more, heartily. Margaret joins in.** _

**MARGARET: Oh, and me! I'm shaking my booty.**

_**More hysterical laughter punctuated by farts.** _

The group were all making attempts to keep their lunch down, they were so disgusted by the display. It wasn't just that it was gross but also the way they were mocking the human race by behaving so childishly over serious topics. It only served to make everyone want one of the doctors brilliant plans destroy these guys for good.

**ASQUITH: Sir! Under section 5 of the emergency protocols, it is my duty to relieve you of command.**

_**Joseph stops laughing and looks up at the captain darkly.** _

Everyone simply leaned back in their chairs knowing exactly what was about to happen. Within them they felt the dreaded feeling of acceptance, knowing there was nothing they could do to help.

**ASQUITH: And by God, I'll put this country under marshal law if I have to.**

**JOSEPH (sarcastically): Oh, I'm SCARED. I mean, that's hair raising. I mean, literally. Look!**

_**He unzips his forehead. A bright blue light shines from the gap. Bewildered, the captain looks at the other two, who also unzip their foreheads. Where she is watching from a crack through the door, Harriet's eyes widen in shock. There are some disgusting and worrying noises from the cabinet room, Asquith screams and Harriet leans back against the wall of the cupboard, horrified.** _

"I feel sorry she had to witness that." Said Clara.

"She was very traumatised, I remember," Rose nodded.

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, MORTUARY**

_**Dr Sato and the Doctor are standing over the pig's body.** _

**DR SATO: I just assumed that's what alien's look like. But you're saying it's an ordinary pig? From Earth?**

**THE DOCTOR: More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on... then they strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke.**

The feelings of despair from that moment resurfaced in the hearts of all the doctors. They hated that they could do nothing to save that pig, and even more that an ordinary innocent animal had been used as a publicity stunt by some messed up family trying to make some quick cash.

**DR SATO: So it's a fake. A pretend. Like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain... it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that...?**

"She's quite good." River noted.

"Hmm..." 10 Placed a hand to his chin thoughtfully, at the time he had been a bit occupied with the other stuff going on to notice Sato's skills, but yeah she was pretty good... He suddenly felt Rose's presence beside him and saw her scanning the screen with her eyes, looking for anything she might have missed the first time round. He relaxed against the sofa, thinking that he'd definitely made the right choice traveling with her.

**DR SATO (CONT'D):** _**(Turns to face the Doctor, only to find he has vanished)** _ **. Doctor?**

_**Hurries from room after him.** _

**INT. ALBION HOSPITAL, CORRIDOR**

_**Dr Sato looks up and down a long corridor.** _

**DR SATO: Doctor?**

_**She turns as she hears the sound of the TARDIS engines. Obviously, she does not know what this sound is.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

_**Rose's sitting, the room is extremely crowded. Jackie raises her wine glass in a toast.** _

**JACKIE: Here's to the Martians!**

**EVERYONE: The Martians!**

_**Mickey appears in the doorway. The laughter dies away as he stares at Rose in her armchair. She looks around to see why everyone has gone quiet and sits up quickly when she sees him standing there.** _

**ROSE: I was gonna come and see you.**

_**He just stares at her.** _

"I really was sorry, I didn't even know." Rose tried to apologise again but Mickey just held up his hand and smiled.

"It's okay, all over and done with now." He said. She smiled at him, both feeling very pleased they were still good friend's after everything they went through.

**WOMAN: Someone owes Mickey an apology.**

**ROSE: I'm sorry.**

**WOMAN: Not you.**

_**Looks at Jackie.** _

**JACKIE: Well it's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think?**

_**Gives Mickey a look and walks into the kitchen.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

**MICKEY: You disappear, who do they turn to? Your boyfriend. Five times, I was taken in for questioning. Five times. No evidence, of course there couldn't be, could there? And then I get her, your mother.** _**(Points at Jackie who rolls her eyes)** _ **. Whispering around the estate, pointing the finger, stuff through my letterbox, and all 'cos of you.**

**ROSE: I didn't think I'd be gone so long.**

**MICKEY: And I waited for you, Rose! Twelve months. Waiting for you and the Doctor to come back.**

**JACKIE: Hold on, you knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?**

_**Mickey notices someone trying to listen through the window into the kitchen. He slams them shut and closes the door.** _

**MICKEY: Yeah, yeah. Why not, Rose? Huh? How could I tell her where you went?**

"True, I couldn't defend myself because there was no way anyone would believe me." Mickey said. He'd only been stating a fact but it still made Rose feel guilty, she hadn't purposefully meant to get him in trouble and the doctor had been the one to get the flight wrong, but even so the feeling that it was her fault still tormented her.

**JACKIE: Tell me now.**

**MICKEY: I might as well, 'cos you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now, that box thing just faded away.**

**ROSE: What do you mean?**

**MICKEY: He's left you. Some boyfriend HE turned out to be.**

"He's/I'm not my/her boyfriend." 10 and Rose said at the same time, though they were both blushing as they did so. All the men in the room, aside from the doctors, shared knowing glances while 11 tightened his grip on River and 12 merely looked longingly at both women.

_**Rose runs from the kitchen, grabbing a jacket from the back of the door on her way out. Mickey follows her. Jackie stays sitting down, looking frustrated.** _

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**Rose and Mickey are standing at the spot where the TARDIS was parked.** _

**ROSE: But he wouldn't just go, he promised me.**

"Yea, I'll always come back for you." 10 re-promised her. She smiled and gave him a grateful hug. Martha and Mickey didn't say anything, remembering they'd left the doctor by choice. Donna began to worry about her departure from the doctor, as from her point of view it hadn't happened yet. River also didn't know what her last adventure with the doctor would be but it terrified her, more than her own death **(Remember she doesn't know she's going to die the last time she sees him).** To think that one day the man she loved would look at her like she was a complete stranger. As for Amy and Rory they also didn't know how they would come to leave the doctor, but they hoped it wouldn't mean he would be forever out of their lives. Well Amy did, Rory just hoped no matter how or why they left he and Amy would still be together. Clara's only wish was that the doctor would keep in touch with her, even if it wasn't his style. Maybe he'd make an exception, for her...

**MICKEY: Oh, he's dumped you, Rose. Sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you, are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it.**

**ROSE: But he would have said.**

_**Jackie walks over to them.** _

**JACKIE: What're you two chimps going on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?**

_**Mickey chortles.** _

**MICKEY: He's vamoosed!**

**ROSE** _**(angrily)** _ **: He's not! 'Cos he gave me this!**

_**She shows him the TARDIS key. Mickey gives a "so what?" sort of shrug.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): He's not my boyfriend, Mickey, he's better than that. He's much more important than...**

10 found himself blushing at what she'd said. Did he really mean that much to her? Or was that just his last form? She was still getting use to this new one, but she did seem happy traveling with him. He supposed he'd have to keep watching to find out.

_**She breaks off as the TARDIS key starts to glow in time with the sound of the TARDIS engines.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): I said so.**

_**The engines get louder. Rose turns to her mother.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D)** _**(urgently)** _ **: Mum! Mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there, just go inside. Just, mum, go...**

_**But Jackie is not listening to her. She is staring transfixed over Rose's shoulder, where the TARDIS is appearing out of thin air. The engines grind to a halt. Mickey points to the TARDIS meaningfully.** _

**MICKEY: Uh?**

"Oh thanks." 10 said sarcastically. Mickey shrugged sheepishly and Martha rolled her eyes in a manner of fondness.

_**Jackie stares at it in amazement.** _

**JACKIE: How'd you do that, then?**

_**Rose looks at her warily.** _

**INT. TARDIS**

_**Rose enters the TARDIS where the Doctor is looking at the computer screen.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Alright, so I lied! I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake, I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, "hitting Big Ben" come on, so I thought let's go and have a look...**

**ROSE: My mum's here.**

_**The door creaks open and Jackie and Mickey enter. The Doctor looks around.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!**

"There's nothing wrong with being domestic." Donna stated in a knowledgable manner.

"Yes I know that now." 11 said. A lot of people turned to look at him in shock, apart from those who knew him. "What?" He shrugged, "There are some good things about domestics, like Parties, Weddings, television, games." He began listing off domestic activities he'd tried and enjoyed. Eventually everyone just blotted it out and returned to the screen.

**MICKEY: You ruined my life, Doctor.**

_**The Doctor spins smoothly around to face him.** _

**MICKEY (CONT'D): They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you.**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(to Rose)** _ **: See what I mean? Domestic.**

_**The Doctor spins back to face the computer screen. Mickey takes a few steps towards him.** _

**MICKEY: I bet you don't even remember my name!**

**THE DOCTOR: Ricky.**

**MICKEY: It's Mickey.**

**THE DOCTOR: No, it's Ricky.**

**MICKEY: I think I know my own name.**

**THE DOCTOR: You THINK you know your own name? How stupid are you?**

Those that had not known the doctor in his ninth regeneration were amazed at the sass he use to have, some were upset they didn't get to meet him. Meanwhile 10 was actually apologising to Mickey for calling him Rickey all the time. Mickey was a bit weirded out by this but appreciated it all the same.

_**Jackie, who has been looking around the TARDIS with a bewildered expression, turns and runs outside again.** _

**ROSE: Mum, don't!** _**(To the Doctor)** _ **. Don't go anywhere!** _**(To Mickey)** _ **. Don't start a fight!**

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**Jackie runs outside and back to the flats. Rose pursues her out of the doors.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Mum, it's not like that! He's not... I'll be up in a minute, hold on!**

**INT. TARDIS**

_**She runs back inside the TARDIS and back to the Doctor's side, where he is looking at his monitor again.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): That was a real spaceship?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yep!**

**ROSE: So, it's all a pack of lies? What is it then, are they invading?**

_**Mickey is on tip-toes peering at the screen over their shoulders.** _

**MICKEY: Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert.**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(mildly impressed)** _ **: Good point! So, what're they up to?**

"True, not your typical invasion tactic." Said Rory.

"Yeah, it doesn't add up why create a huge UFO crash scenario?" Clara agreed. Anyone who didn't know the answer immediately began coming up with various reasons for the strange events.

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, JACKIE'S BEDROOM**

_**On the TV, a news channel - footage of the spaceship crash landed in the Thames.** _

**REPORTER: As the crisis continues and the government shows remarkable lack of leadership, paranoia sweeps the country.**

_**Jackie is sitting on the end of her bed, looking frustrated and restless. She sighs and kneads her forehead.** _

**REPORTER (CONT'D): There have been at least three reports of public assaults on people publicly identified as aliens.**

_**Jackie's look of anxiety increases.** _

**REPORTER (CONT'D): And now back to Tom Hitchenson.**

_**Jackie falls back onto the bed, her hands over her face.** _

**TOM HITCHENSON: Are there more ships to come?**

_**Jackie turns her attention to the television.** _

**TOM HITCHENSON (CONT'D): What is their intention? The authorities are now asking if ANYONE knows ANYTHING. If any previous sighting has been made, then call this number.**

_**Jackie reaches for the telephone.** _

**TOM HITCHENSON (CONT'D): We need your help.**

_**Jackie dials the number on the screen. The first two times it is engaged. The third time, she manages to get through.** _

**JACKIE: Yes! I've seen one. I really have, an alien. And she's with him! My daughter, she's with him. And she's not safe. Oh, my God... she's not safe.**

"Ah so that was how they found us... Should have known." 12 sighed. The other doctors didn't say anything too busy thinking about what Jackie had said, about it not being safe. Their first instinct had been to deny it knowing they would do everything in their power to protect those close to them. But then they began to wonder if that was enough...

_**Jackie exhales and sits back down on the foot of the bed.** _

**JACKIE (CONT'D): I've seen an alien. And I know his name, he's called "The Doctor".**

**INT. COMPUTER SCREEN**

_**The words 'The Doctor' are typed into a computer.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, JACKIE'S BEDROOM**

**JACKIE: It's a box. A blue box.**

**INT. COMPUTER SCREEN**

_**"Blue Box" is typed in.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, JACKIE'S BEDROOM**

**JACKIE: She called it a "TARDIS".**

**INT. COMPUTER SCREEN**

_**"TARDIS" is typed in. An alarm goes off.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

_**Indra enters at a run. The computer screen is flashing the words: RED ALERT - THE DOCTOR.** _

"Are they using the UNIT files or the Torchwood ones at this point?" Martha asked.

"Probably UNIT, the government's not really supposed to know about Torchwood. Not even UNIT should be you guys are just so curious." Jack explained, sending a glare at the two UNIT members in the room.

**INT. TARDIS**

_**Inside the TARDIS, Mickey peers curiously down at the Doctor, where he is once again wedged under the console.** _

**MICKEY: So, what're you doing down there?**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(muffled, due to the sonic screwdriver he's holding between his teeth)** _ **: Ricky.**

**MICKEY: Mickey.**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(takes the sonic screwdriver out of his mouth to make himself clearer)** _ **: Ricky.**

_**Mickey rolls his eyes, irked.** _

**THE DOCTOR: If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?**

**MICKEY: I suppose not...**

**THE DOCTOR: Shut it, then.**

Everyone hit the doctor closet to them for being mean to Mickey. Each doctor gave a quick yelp and rubbed whichever area had been struck, grumbling about being a different person now and all that regeneration stuff.

_**He puts the sonic screwdriver back between his teeth. Mickey gives him the evil eye, and moves back round the console to where Rose is standing.** _

**MICKEY: Some friend you've got.**

**ROSE: He's winding you up.**

_**Mickey still looks slightly upset. He does not answer.** _

**ROSE: I am sorry.**

**MICKEY: Okay.**

**ROSE** _**(earnestly)** _ **: I am, though!**

**MICKEY: Every day, I looked. On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box for a whole year.**

**ROSE: It's only been a few days for me. I don't know, it's... it's hard to tell inside this thing but I swear it's just a few days since I left you.**

**MICKEY: Not enough time to miss me, then?**

**ROSE** _**(smiles)** _ **: I did miss you.**

**MICKEY: I missed you.**

Martha was use to suppressing her jealousy at this point but still clung defensively to Mickey. Who was more than happy to put his arms round her and hold her close to him.

**ROSE: So, erm... in twelve months, have you been seeing anyone else?**

**MICKEY: No.**

**ROSE: 'Kay...**

**MICKEY: Mainly because everyone thinks I murdered you.**

**ROSE: Right.**

"Way to kill the moment." Said Donna, halfheartedly. A few people chuckled under their breath but otherwise the room remained silent.

**MICKEY: So... now that you've come back... are you gonna stay?**

_**He leans in to kiss her, but the moment is broken by the sound of sparks from beneath the console.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Got it! Haha!**

"And he's ruined the moment." Amy announced.

"You're not going to ruin any of our moments right?" Rory asked 11, prompting Amy to roll her eyes.

_**Rose moves to the other side of the console to join him.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go... hold on...** _**(Whacks the computer screen)** _ **. Come on!** _**(Shows Rose the graphic on the screen)** _ **. That's the spaceship on it's way to Earth... see? Except... hold on... see, the spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed.**

**ROSE: What does that mean?**

**THE DOCTOR: It means it came from Earth in the first place, it went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?**

"Apparently finding time to disguise themselves as humans and blend into society." Said Rory.

"Really I hadn't noticed." 10 said sarcastically. Rory just shrugged, only suddenly remembering that this had all happened already.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**In the cabinet room, the alien who was previously inside the body of Oliver is now finishing putting on the skin suit of the General Asquith.** _

**ASQUITH: What do you think? How's the compression? I don't know, I think I've got too much ballast round the middle...** _**(Farts)** _ **. Ah, that's better.**

_**From the cupboard, Harriet Jones's eyes widen with shock and confusion.** _

**MARGARET: We've really got to fix the gas exchange. It's getting ridiculous.**

**JOSEPH: I don't know, seems very human to me.**

The human population of the audience all looked lightly offended by his remark.

**JOSEPH (CONT'D): Ah, better get rid of his skin...**

_**Asquith picks up the discarded skin of Oliver.** _

**ASQUITH: Shame! I quite enjoyed being Oliver. He had a wife, a mistress, and a young farmer.**

_**He makes towards the cupboard where Harriet is standing. She retreats further to the back. He opens the door and chucks the skin inside. He looks back at Margaret and Joseph.** _

**ASQUITH (CONT'D): God, I was busy.**

_**They laugh. He shuts the door again.** _

Everyone released a breath they didn't realise they were holding, relieved Harriet was no longer in danger.

**JOSEPH: Back to work!**

**ASQUITH: I have an army to command!**

**MARGARET: Careful now...**

_**They leave the room, their voices retreating. Harriet picks up the discarded skin of Oliver, and examines it.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM CORRIDOR**

_**Indra rushes up to Margaret, Asquith and Joseph.** _

**INDRA: General Asquith! Sir, we've had a priority alarm. It's code nine confirmed code nine.**

_**Harriet Jones hurries out of the cupboard.** _

**ASQUITH: Code nine, huh? Which would mean...?**

_**Margaret gives a small and apologetic laugh while Joseph shakes his head behind him.** _

"I can't believe they've kept up their cover this long, what is wrong with people from this time period?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm guessing it's because we've never met aliens before and think they don't exist." Said Rose.

**INDRA: Well, in the event of the emergency protocols being activated... we've got software that automatically searches all communications for key words. And one of those words is "Doctor". I think we've found him, sir.**

**MARGARET: What sort of Doctor? Who is he?**

**INDRA: Well, evidently he's some sort of expert in extra-terrestrial affairs, the ultimate expert! And we need him, sir. We need him here right now!**

All three doctors puffed their chests out in pride. At the same time many of the companions groaned inwardly at the doctors already above average ego.

_**Harriet pulls a face.** _

**INT. TARDIS**

_**The Doctor is switching the television from channel to channel.** _

**MICKEY: How many channels do you get?**

**THE DOCTOR: All the basic packages.**

**MICKEY: You get sports channels?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes, I get the football.** _**(Looks back at the screen)** _ **. Hold on, I know that lot.**

**REPORTER: It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists, those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space.**

**THE DOCTOR: UNIT! United Nations Intelligence Task force, good people.**

**ROSE: How do you know them?**

**MICKEY: 'Cos he's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet... Or in the history books, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead.**

All the doctors hung their heads. Seeing so many people die was hard for them, harder than they let on. naturally everyone of each doctors sofa's did their best to comfort them, while Mickey apologised for being so harsh, he'd just been upset at the time.

**THE DOCTOR: That's nice. Good boy, Ricky.**

**ROSE: If you know them, why don't you go and help?**

**THE DOCTOR: They wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover... and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of site. Rickey! You've got a car - you can do some driving.**

_**He walks towards the TARDIS door.** _

**MICKEY: Where to?!**

**THE DOCTOR: The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship.**

"Logical and a strong leader just as you've always been sweetie." River cooed, nuzzling 11's shoulder. At first he felt kind of awkward, not expecting such a remark from her but relaxed once it had, had time to sink in. He took her hand and gave in an affectionate squeeze.

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**They step out of the TARDIS to the sound of helicopters. They are immediately caught out by a searchlight.** _

"Finally!" Jack cried, jumping in his seat. Causing Amy and Rory to jump also but in shock rather than excitement.

**LOUDSPEAKER: Do not move! Step away from the box, raise your hands above your head.**

_**Police cars and soldiers surround them, pointing guns and them and preventing their escape. Mickey makes a run for it. Jackie runs out of the flats and tries to get to Rose but two soldiers restrain her.** _

**JACKIE: No! Rose! Rose!**

_**Mickey is hiding behind some dustbins. The Doctor and Rose are standing in the centre looking slightly confused in the searchlight.** _

**LOUDSPEAKER: Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!**

_**The Doctor and Rose obey.** _

**JACKIE: That's my daughter! Rose!**

**THE DOCTOR: Take me to your leader!**

They all burst out laughing, of all the things to say on being arrested...

**INT. CAR**

_**Rose clambers into the back of a police car next to the Doctor. The door shuts and they drive off.** _

**ROSE: This is a bit posh. If I knew it was gonna be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago.**

**THE DOCTOR: We're not being arrested, we're being escorted!**

**ROSE: Where to?**

**THE DOCTOR: Where'd you think? Downing Street!**

_**He laughs. Rose joins in.** _

**ROSE: You're kidding.**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm not!**

**ROSE: 10 Downing Street?**

**THE DOCTOR: That's the one!**

_**Rose laughs with glee.** _

**ROSE: Oh, my God! I'm going to 10 Downing Street?**

_**The Doctor nods, grinning.** _

**ROSE: How come?**

**THE DOCTOR: I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh, noticed.**

**ROSE: Now they need you?**

**THE DOCTOR: Like it said on the news, they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?**

_**He grins expectantly at her.** _

**ROSE: Patrick Moore?**

**THE DOCTOR: Apart from him!**

**ROSE: Ah, don't you just love it...**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm telling you, Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?**

"You really know how to get along with famous people don't you?" Said Amy.

"Well from one to another." 10 said, giving her his cheekiest grin. She burst out laughing, enjoying their banter.

**ROSE: How should I know? I missed a year.**

**EXT. DOWNING STREET**

_**The car pulls up outside 10 Downing Street. The paparazzi and hundreds of police men are there. The Doctor gets out of the car and waves at them all, grinning manically. Rose smiles nervously and the looks up at 10 Downing Street.** _

**ROSE** _**(under her breath)** _ **: Oh my God!**

_**She follows the Doctor inside.** _

**INT. TYLERS' FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

_**Jackie is talking to three police officers.** _

**JACKIE: So, she's alright then? She's not in any trouble?**

**STRICKLAND: Well, all I can say is that your daughter and her 'companion' might be in a position to help the country. We'll need to know how she made contact with this man, if he is a man.** _**(Sits down with a loud grumble from his belly)** _ **. Oh!**

"Oh no..." Whispered Clara as everyone felt dread wash over them. It was abundantly obvious to everyone that the police man was another slitheen in a skin suit.

**STRICKLAND (CONT'D): Right, off you go then. I need to talk to Mrs Tyler on my own, thank-you.**

_**The other two police officers exit the flat.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET RECEPTION**

_**Harriet Jones slips inconspicuously down the stairs. She enters a room where the alien experts are standing around talking, waiting for the meeting to begin. She flashes her ID card at the policeman standing guard at the door.** _

**HARRIET: Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North.**

_**She mingles amongst the people. Indra enters.** _

**INDRA: Ladies and Gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times.** _**(Approaches the Doctor, gives him an ID card)** _ **. Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance.**

**THE DOCTOR: I don't go anywhere without her.**

_**Loops the ID card around his neck.** _

**INDRA: You're the code nine, not her.**

_**Harriet sidles up to them.** _

**INDRA (CONT'D): I'm sorry, Doctor... it is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside.**

**THE DOCTOR: She's staying with me.**

10 subconsciously tightened his grip on Rose remembering what was going through his head at the time. How attached he'd become to the blond shop assistant in such a short amount of time. And even now his attachment continued to grow.

**INDRA: Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact.**

**ROSE** _**(to the Doctor)** _ **: It's alright, you go.**

_**Harriet appears at Indra's shoulder.** _

**HARRIET: Excuse me? Are you the Doctor?**

**THE DOCTOR: Sure.**

_**Indra looks positively exasperated.** _

**INDRA: Not now, we're busy. Can't you go home?**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(to Rose)** _ **: Are you sure?**

**ROSE: Yeah, they're the experts, you should hear what they've got to say.**

**THE DOCTOR: I s'pose so. Don't get into any trouble.**

_**The Doctor follows the other experts into the room.** _

**HARRIET** _**(to Indra)** _ **: I just need a word in private.**

"If only she had been able to talk to him." Said Amy. No one said anything, they knew she was right.

**INDRA: You haven't got clearance, now leave it!** _**(Takes Rose's arm)** _ **. I'm going to have to leave you with security.**

_**Begins to lead her away.** _

**HARRIET: It's alright. I'll look after her. Let me be of some use.** _**(To Rose)** _ **. Walk with me. Just keep walking...**

_**They walk past the guards at the door.** _

**HARRIET (CONT'D): That's right... don't look round! Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North.**

_**Shows Rose her ID card.** _

"She really likes introducing herself doesn't she?" Rory said.

Rose's mind suddenly went to a dark place as she said. "Maybe as someone who wasn't very well know for what she did she didn't want to be forgotten..."

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

_**The experts are sitting down in their seats. Joseph and Asquith make their way to the desk at the front. The Doctor enters last and takes a seat at the back of the room, reading the booklet he finds on the chair extremely quickly.** _

"That speed reading of your's really creeps me out sometimes." Clara said to 12. Who had no idea how to respond, so instead he just spluttered a bit and just folded his arms and let it drop.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, DOWNSTAIRS CORRIDOR**

_**Harriet is outside in the corridor talking to Rose.** _

**HARRIET** _**(upset and distressed)** _ **: This friend of yours... he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?**

**ROSE: Why do you wanna know?**

_**Harriet breaks down into tears. Rose takes her arms awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her.** _

"I could help you improve your comforting skills." 10 whispered to her. She rolled her eyes and brought her legs up onto the sofa, crossing them in front of her until she was comfortable.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

**ASQUITH: Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to have your attention please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine pilot...**

**THE DOCTOR: Now, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under every other business. The North Sea, the satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at one hundred fathoms like there was something down there... you were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens, spaceships, pigs, massive diversion, from what?**

They all leaned forward a bit in their seats. When the doctor went into deduction mode he always had their undivided attention.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Harriet Jones is back in the cabinet room and showing Rose the body suit of Oliver.** _

**HARRIET: They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside!**

_**Bursts into tears again.** _

**ROSE: It's alright! I believe you. It's... it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this... if we could find it...** _**(Starts rummaging around the room)** _ **... we could use it.**

"Clever." River and the doctors complimented.

"Thank you." Grinned Rose enjoying the praise. Then re-directed her grin at 10 when no one was looking.

_**She opens a cupboard and the Prime Minister's body falls out. Rose and Harriet hurry to examine it.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Oh, my God! Is that...?**

_**Indra enters.** _

**INDRA: Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke, you cannot just wander...** _**(Spots the body on the floor)** _ **. Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!**

Donna gasped. She loved a good plot twist. In fact this show was becoming so interesting she almost forgot this was their real lives and not one of the drama's she watched on TV back home.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

_**The Doctor is still lecturing the experts, Asquith and Joseph.** _

**THE DOCTOR: If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?** _**(A pause as he works it out)** _ **. Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap.**

This time everyone gasped, as it dawned on them all that the doctor was right. Sure they all knew it was inevitable that he would survive but the fear within them still wouldn't go away.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**MARGARET: Ohhh!**

_**Indra, Rose and Harriet turn to see Margaret enter the cabinet room.** _

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Has someone been naughty?**

_**They look at each other. Margaret shuts the door behind her.** _

The group became even more fearful, now Rose was in danger as well. Not to mention all the other occupants of 10 downing street.

**INT. TYLERS' FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**Jackie goes into the kitchen. She is still speaking to the officer, Strickland.** _

**JACKIE: It was bigger on the inside. I don't know, what do I know about spaceships?**

**STRICKLAND: That's what worries me. You see, this man is classified as "trouble". Which means that anyone associated with him is trouble.** _**(Looks at Jackie through the hatch, retreats back into the living room)** _ **And that's my job.** _**(Takes off his hat to reveal a zip on his forehead)** _ **. Eliminating trouble.**

_**He starts to undo the zip, filling the room with a blue light.** _

Rose made a grab for 10's arm and held onto him like a lifeline. Initially he was startled by this but as soon as he noticed how scared she was for her mother he put his arms round her as a form of comfort.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**INDRA: That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!**

**MARGARET: And who told you that? Hmm?** _**(Walks to the baffled Indra)** _ **. Me.**

_**Strokes the hair from her forehead.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: This is all about us.**

_**The experts all look intrigued.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Alien experts, the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room.**

_**Joseph farts. The Doctor raises his eyebrows and fixes him with a pointed look.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?**

**JOSEPH: Would you rather silent but deadly?**

Everybody grimaced. That was neither funny nor pleasant.

_**Asquith and Joseph snigger. The Doctor stares at them. Asquith takes off his hat and undoes the zip on his forehead while Joseph laughs manically. Asquith pulls the skin suit down and reveals the Slitheen inside. The Doctor stares at him, transfixed.** _

Those that had never seen a slitheen before were completely gobsmacked. A few words such as ugly, huge, scary and disgusting came to their minds. As for those that had met the slitheen, they were just to enthralled in the episode to take notes.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Margaret pulls off her skin suit, revealing herself to the disgust and shock of Indra, Harriet and Rose.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**Jackie pauses halfway through making the tea. The flickering blue light is filling the whole flat. She tentatively walks to the kitchen door.** _

"No..." Rose said so quietly that 10 only just caught it.

"Don't worry," He soothed. "This is all over, she was fine remember, we got an earful of it on the phone."

The two of them shared a bittersweet laugh at the memory.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

_**Asquith finishes shrugging off his skin suit. Joseph is still cackling evilly.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**Jackie, now framed in the doorway of the kitchen, beholds the alien. Her eyes widen with shock. She takes deep breaths.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Margaret is now entirely out of her skin suit. She stands before Rose, Indra and Harriet who all look astounded.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

_**Asquith, also out of his skin suit, straightens up and addresses the room.** _

**SLITHEEN/ASQUITH: We are the Slitheen.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Margaret roars in delight and grabs Indra between her claws, pinning him up against the wall. He shouts as she strangles him.** _

Some of the more emotional people in the room like Donna and Clara both placed a hand over their mouths in horrified shock. 12 took hold of Clara's hand, in some attempt at comfort. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, this was so unlike him. And yet it felt good, so instead of questioning it she just snuggled into the sofa and carried on watching.

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**The Slitheen advances on Jackie. She screams and backs against the counter, sinking against it as the Slitheen raises his claw to strike.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

**JOSEPH: Thank you all for wearing your ID cards.** _**(Takes a weapon from his pocket, at the ready...)** _ **. They'll help to identify the bodies.**

_**He presses the button. Everyone in the room is bathed in electric light. The Doctor falls to his knees in pain.** _

"DOCTOR!" Cried a number of female voices.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Margaret strangles Indra. Harriet and Rose wince.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**Jackie screams as the Slitheen prepares to strike.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

_**The Doctor shouts in pain as his whole body shakes. Joseph has a savage pleasure in his eyes. Asquith laughs.** _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

"Aw! What it was just getting good!" Yelled Jack.

"Relax, the next episode's already loading," Said River, pointing at the screen...

**NEXT TIME…**

**EXT. EMBANKMENT**

_**The spaceship is resting in the Themas, smoking.** _

**TOM HITCHENSON: Yesterday saw the start of a brave new world. Today might see it end.**

"Nah, you'll definitely save the day right doctor?" Amy said confidently.

"Oh definitely, without a doubt." Said 11, head held high in pride. 12 looked on feeling nothing but remorse over seeing his former companion so faithful. That faith people had in him had cost them dearly at times, but as he saw it, it cost Amy the most.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, RECEPTION**

_**The Doctor runs round the corner to reception where all the security is gathered.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Oi! You want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street.** _**(Claps his hands)** _ **. Come on!**

_**He leads runs and they follow.** _

Everyone laughed happily at the doctor's enthusiasm over the danger.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDORS**

_**Harriet and Rose run down a corridor, only to have to turn around as a slitheen is running towards them.** _

"Oh dear, did you escape okay?!" Clara asked Rose.

"Yeah, we all know the doctor's enemies never succeed right."

Clara nodded, completely agreeing with her reply.

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, HALLWAY**

_**A slitheen's face is visible through a crack in the door. It smashes the rest of the door down. Mickey and Jackie back up into his kitchen.** _

Martha subconsciously gripped her husbands arm a bit tighter, keeping her eyes firmly locked on the screen.

"Don't worry." Mickey whispered in her ear, "Occupational hazard right?"

She chuckled softly and relaxed her hand.

**EXT. 10 DOWNING STREET**

**JOSEPH: Planet earth is at war.**

"Hey I saw that!" Martha exclaimed. "It was on tv, but everyone said it was just a hoax."

"Best we keep everyone saying that." Said Jack, having one of his rare serious moments. Some agreed with him, others thought it wasn't very fair, but they all decided to keep their opinions to themselves for once.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDORS**

_**Three slitheen burst into a room and then carry on out another door.** _

**EXT. 10 DOWNING STREET**

_**A hoard of security guards run out of the door of 10 Downing Street. The Sergeant fires a gun into the air.** _

**SGT PRICE: Everybody run!**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**Mickey and Jackie slam the door, trying to bar it shut with a chair and a dustbin as the Slitheen throws its weight against it.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Three slitheen are stood in the corridor facing the Doctor, Harriet and Rose.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Who exactly are the slitheen?**

**HARRIET: They're aliens.**

"Thanks captain obvious." Donna sassed sarcastically. 11 smirked, suddenly being reminded of all the times he'd witnessed people go speechless, himself included, after getting a taste of her famous attitude.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE**

_**Joseph unzips his forehead.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: I could save the world but lose you.**

_**The doctor and Rose stare intensely into each others eyes.** _

Everyone just sat in silence, thinking. Most of the female companions in the room were thinking there was no way the doctor would risk Rose's life, or indeed any of theirs. The male companions, who were a bit more skeptical about the doctor, were thinking of how reckless the doctor was when it came to deciding between one person and the world; a decision he had to make a lot more often than he should. This particular thought was on the doctors minds, as well as remembering some of the times he'd made the decision, some regretted, some not. While River was beginning to question whether these films of the doctors' lives would help him feel better, or worse…


	6. World War Three

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

_**With a huge effort, the Doctor manages to shake the electricity from his body. Sweating, he staggers to his feet with it held in his hand.** _

Everyone started cheering excitedly for the doctor, while 10 and 11 smiled happily, with a hint of smugness. 12 grinned arrogantly, displaying a lot more confidence than his predecessors, which was quite a feat. Clara rolled her eyes at him and began to wonder in the doctor's arrogance increased every time he regenerated.

**THE DOCTOR: Deadly to humans, maybe.**

_**He plunges it into the chest of the Slitheen. Both Joseph and the Slitheen howl with pain.** _

**OPENING CREDITS**

" **WORLD WAR THREE"**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Margaret, also covered in the electricity, drops Indra's body from the wall.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**In the kitchen, the Slitheen who was attacking Jackie is also suffering.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

_**The Doctor dashes to the door, past the bodies.** _

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief, now that their friends were no longer in danger.

"Why did the shock affect all of them?" Martha wondered aloud.

"Good question…" Amy pondered.

"He placed the card inside the compression field, since they were all wearing one it would have a connection through which…" River began explaining, most lost her about halfway through though and decided to drop the subject.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Rose grabs Harriet's hand and they run from the room, Harriet whimpering slightly, Rose is just looking terrified.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**Jackie is still crouched on the floor in horror, watching the alien screeching in pain. Mickey appears in the doorway.** _

**MICKEY: Jackie!**

_**He whacks the Slitheen over the head with a chair, grabs Jackie's arms and pulls her out of the kitchen. He pauses in the doorway to take his phone out of his pocket and snap a picture of the Slitheen. He grins, and then runs to join Jackie.** _

"You had to stop and take a photo!" Martha cried, whacking Mickey over the head.

"Ow!" He groaned angrily. "I had my reasons."

"Which were?"

"You'll see for yourself probably."

Martha sighed but didn't push the matter.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, RECEPTION**

_**The Doctor finds security all gathered in reception.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Oi! You want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street.** _**(Claps his hands)** _ **. Come on!**

Everyone thought that was almost amusingly efficient of the doctor but weren't quite sure how to react.

_**He leads them in the direction of the conference room, their guns at the ready.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

_**Joseph finally manages to deactivate the weapon, and the electricity disappears. He picks up the skin suit of General Asquith.** _

**SLITHEEN / ASQUITH: Reinstate my disguise! Hurry up! Hurry! Hurry!**

_**Joseph hastens to help the Slitheen into the skin suit.** _

"You know he doesn't seem very co-ordinated, I don't know how he'll manage to get back into the suit before the doctor and the guards get back." Rory commented.

"Slitheen are more slippery than they look," Said River.

"And the compression field helps a lot." 11 added.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDORS**

_**Rose and Jackie run down a corridor.** _

**HARRIET: No, wait!** _**(They stop)** _ **. They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!**

_**She runs back in the direction of the cabinet room. Rose follows her.** _

"Bad idea…" Jack sang, prompting Rose to glare at him. As if she could have known the electricity had been deactivated.

_**they are quickly forced to change direction as Margaret Slitheen comes their way. She chases them. They run across a hallway, Rose closing the door behind them. Margaret simply leaps through it. Rose and Harriet arrive back in another room, shutting the door behind them.** _

"Why shut the door?" Clara asked. "It didn't do much good the first time."

"If anything it wastes you time." 12 added.

"I was trying to cover our tracks." Rose defended.

"Smart move." 10 complimented. She looked at him and he smiled at her, as soon as he did all her anger seemed to just melt away.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

_**The Doctor leads security into the meeting room, where Joseph is making the finishing touches to Asquith's skin suit. They both stop when they see the Doctor and security standing there.** _

"Caught red handed!" Jack laughed. Some of the others, like Amy and Rose, joined in, whilst the rest just blushed at his insinuation and tried to ignore it.

**JOSEPH: Where've you been?**

_**Security start checking the bodies for any sign of life.** _

**JOSEPH (CONT'D): I called for help, I sounded the alarm. There was this... lightening! This kind of er... um... electricity, and they all collapsed!**

**SGT. PRICE: I think they're all dead.**

**JOSEPH: That's what I'm saying. He did it!** _**(Points at the Doctor)** _ **. That man there!**

"And once again the doctor is blamed for everything." Amy announced, not sure whether it was the doctor of the people blaming him that she was frustrated with.

"I should start keeping a list, wouldn't be able to see the end of it." Said 11.

**THE DOCTOR: I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise—**

_**Joseph folds his arms skeptically. The Doctor looks at the policeman next to him.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): That's never going to work, is it?**

**POLICEMAN: Nope.**

**THE DOCTOR: Fair enough.**

_**He runs for it.** _

"When in trouble…" Donna began.

"RUN!" Everyone finished, before breaking out in laughter.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CORRIDOR OUTSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM**

**GUARD V.O.: Down there!**

_**Security are hot on the Doctor's tail, and he soon finds himself surrounded. He puts his hands in the air, grinning.** _

**ASQUITH: Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorise you to execute this man!**

_**Security ready their guns.** _

The whole group held their breath in anticipation, wondering how the doctor managed to get out of this one. Except of course for the doctors themselves, who were feeling pretty impressed with themselves over their brilliant escape.

**THE DOCTOR: Uh, well, now, yes. You see, eh... the thing is... if I was you, if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice...** _**(Life behind him pings open)** _ **. Don't stand them against the lift!**

_**He backs into the lift and closes the door with his sonic screwdriver.** _

"Oh my god." Jack said, as everyone burst out laughing.

"That was awesome." Amy said through her laughter.

"Have to remember that next time I'm being chased." Said Jack.

"Me to." Said River, being the first person to calm down. The others kept laughing for a bit while the doctors just sat still and smirked for the whole of Gallifrey.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDORS**

_**Margaret Slitheen is still chasing Rose and Harriet. Rose knees a locked door. The lift pings open, revealing the Doctor. Margaret roars at him, and he smiles and nods around at them all.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(pleasantly)** _ **: Hello!**

_**The doors shut again, distracting Margaret long enough for Rose and Harriet to slip away un-noticed.** _

At first most had been confused as to why the doctor was acting pleased when his friends were being chased, but when they saw Rose and Harriet slip away they realised he was just trying to distract the slitheen. Some people in the audience hadn't had a doubt, they believed in the doctor too much to think he would ever not be concerned for them.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS STATE ROOM**

_**Rose and Harriet find themselves in a room where all the doors are locked, a dead end.** _

**ROSE: Hide!**

_**They both hide themselves extremely poorly.** _

Their poor choices of hiding places did not go unnoticed by the group as a strong atmosphere of worry set in. Rose and the doctors were the only ones not troubled. Sure it had been scary at the time, but just watching it whilst sitting on comfy sofas surrounded by their closest friends took the edge off.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CORRIDOR**

_**The lift pings and the Doctor steps out on the second floor.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CORRIDOR OUTSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM**

_**Asquith and security are still standing next to the lift they backed the Doctor against.** _

**ASQUITH: I repeat, the upper floors are under quarantine. You will stay where you are. You will disregard all previous instructions. You will take your orders, directly from me.**

_**The lift pings. Joseph and Asquith step into it.** _

**SGT. PRICE: Mr. Green, sir, sorry but you've got to come with me. We should evacuate the entire building.**

**JOSEPH: Sergeant, have you um, read, the Emergency Protocols?**

**SGT. PRICE: No sir.**

**JOSEPH: Then don't question me.** _**(Steps back into the lift)** _ **. Seal off number 10, secure the ground floor, and if the Doctor makes it downstairs, shoot on site!**

"Well he was awfully rude!" Donna huffed.

"Whadya expect." Rose muttered, still staring intently at the screen.

_**He shuts the doors. The sergeant turns to face the others.** _

**SGT. PRICE: Well, you heard him! Move out!**

_**They do so. The sergeant follows them.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, LIFT**

**ASQUITH: Let the sport begin.**

_**Joseph farts.** _

**JOSEPH: I'm getting poisoned by the gas exchange. I need to be naked!**

**ASQUITH: Rejoice in it! Your body is... magnificent.**

Jack opened his mouth but before he could utter even one full word, River's hand came slamming down on top of it. Everyone else mouthed 'thank you's' at her, as they all had a pretty good idea what she'd just saved them from hearing.

_**They both undo the zips on their foreheads.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS STATE ROOM**

_**Margaret Slitheen enters.** _

**SLITHEEN / MARGARET** _**(playfully)** _ **: Oh, such fun! Little human children... where are you? Sweet little humeykins... come to me... let me kiss you better...**

_**Rose bolts from her hiding place behind a cabinet to take refuge behind the curtain.** _

**SLITHEEN / MARGARET (CONT'D): ...kiss you with my big, green, lips.**

_**Hisses.** _

"God she acts like it's a game." Said Martha looking appalled.

"It is a game for them, they hunt other species for sport, not unlike yourselves." 10 said earning himself a few glares.

"We've abolished that sort of thing in most countries I think you'll find." Said Donna, indignantly.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor runs down a flight of stairs, hearing the Sergeant barking orders in the distance. Then he hears the lift ping, and hastily backtracks and hides in a crevice next to the door as the two slitheen step out.** _

**SLITHEEN / JOSEPH: It is good to hunt, purifies the blood.**

_**The two Slitheen walk past.** _

**SLITHEEN / JOSEPH: We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase.**

_**The Doctor waits until they are out of sight.** _

"Phew." Clara sighed. "That was close."

12 smiled while she had her back turned. He wouldn't admit it but he was always touched to find she cared about him.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS STATE ROOM**

_**The two Slitheen, Joseph and Asquith join Margaret.** _

**SLITHEEN/MARGARET: My brothers.**

**SLITHEEN / JOSEPH: Happy hunting?**

**SLITHEEN / MARGARET: It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink.**

**SLITHEEN / ASQUITH: Sweat... and fear.**

_**Harriet's mouth drops open with horror.** _

The audience had a similar reaction to Harriet, being able to smell fear was bad enough, but to like smelling it.

**SLITHEEN / JOSEPH: I can smell an old girl... stale perfume... and brittle bones.**

**SLITHEEN / MARGARET: And a ripe youngster. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps.**

_**Margaret sweeps the curtain aside revealing Rose, who screams.** _

Despite knowing she was okay, 10 still pulled Rose close out of fear. Rose was slightly startled at first but soon relaxed into his embrace, loving how it felt. In fact the two of them were so caught up in their feelings they didn't even realise what they were doing; but everyone else was. River felt a slight pang of jealously but had already known about the younger doctor's attraction to Rose. It also helped that the doctor she'd fallen in love with was sat next to her, and was more than happy to cuddle with her when he noticed how tense she'd become.

_**Harriet jumps out from her hiding place.** _

**HARRIET: No! Take me first! Take me!**

Everyone smiled at Harriet's courage and selflessness. The doctors even started to feel guilty about hurting her. 11 the most because he'd had time to get over what had happened, plus for him she'd already given her life to help. And 12 the least because caring had become something he'd grown tired of, he'd been hurt so many times he'd started to keep his heart shut away where no one could touch it. But somehow Clara had found a way inside, and he would do anything to protect her.

_**The Doctor crashes in and blasts a fire extinguisher in the Slitheen's faces.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Out! With me!**

_**Rose pulls the curtains down over Margaret's head.** _

"Nice one." Said 10 causing Rose to smile. All the others silently agreed with the doctor, finding it more and more obvious why he'd chosen her.

_**both Rose and Margaret run to stand behind the Doctor. The Doctor looks at Harriet.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Who the hell are you?**

**HARRIET: Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North.**

**THE DOCTOR: Nice to meet you.**

**HARRIET: Likewise.**

"Talk about fast introductions." Mickey chuckled.

"Well it's not like there was time to shake hands and go grab a cup of coffee." Said 10, also laughing softly.

_**The Doctor blasts the fire extinguisher again. Then they run for it.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDOR**

**THE DOCTOR: We need to get to the cabinet rooms!**

**HARRIET: The Emergency Protocols are in there! They give instructions for aliens!**

**THE DOCTOR: Harriet Jones, I like you.**

**HARRIET: I think I like you too.**

All the doctors sighed once again. Harriet Jones… She'd been so good… When she destroyed the sycorax ship she'd throw that away and the doctor's always hated it when good people made bad decisions. They defended the earth so much because of how much they secretly loved the human race, they'd never tell anyone but at most times humans were the doctor's favourite species. Occasionally, there'd be one or two humans that were better than the rest, in the doctor's eyes anyway. They represented everything he loved about the race, so ooh how it hurt when they threw that away.

_**They run. The Doctor bypasses a locked door with his sonic screwdriver and the Slitheen pursue them all the way back to the cabinet room.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM / ADJOINING ROOM**

_**They have no time to close the door, so instead the Doctor picks up a bottle of brandy and hold his sonic screwdriver to it.** _

**THE DOCTOR: One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off.**

_**The Slitheen hesitate.** _

"They actually bought that?!" Jack exclaimed. River's eyes also widened in shock, of course most of the doctor's enemies were stupid but really? Sonic waves can't increase flammability, any fool should be able to work that out.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?**

**HARRIET: They're aliens.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes. I got that, thanks.**

Everybody laughed a bit, seeing the doctor sass someone was always entertaining.

**SLITHEEN / JOSEPH: Who are you, if not human?**

**HARRIET: Who's not human?**

**ROSE: He's not human.**

**HARRIET: He's not human?**

**THE DOCTOR: Can I have a bit of hush?**

**HARRIET: Sorry.**

Some flinched in confusion when the quick back and forth of sentences between the group on screen was done, they wondered if anyone had been able to follow that. Some people who'd gotten use to the doctor's rambling had an easier time of it.

**THE DOCTOR: So, what's the plan?**

**HARRIET: But he's got a Northern accent.**

**ROSE: Lots of planets have a North.**

10, 11 and Rose spoke in perfect sync with the Rose on screen then all fell about laughing, the others laughed too, only half getting the joke.

**THE DOCTOR: I said hush. Come on!**

_**He holds the brandy threateningly out in front of him.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government, what for? Invasion?**

**SLITHEEN / ASQUITH: Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?**

Donna sat up, face contorting into a scowl. She couldn't stand it when someone insulted her race or indeed planet. The other humans in the room were also very proud of the earth, seeing it burn to pieces a few hours ago had really strengthened their respect for it. The doctors also thought highly of the earth but were more practical and, as quick as they were to point out the flaws in humanity, they were quick to quell their anger.

**THE DOCTOR: Then something's brought the Slitheen race here, what is it?**

**SLITHEEN / ASQUITH: The Slitheen race?**

**SLITHEEN / JOSEPH: Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen at your service.**

**THE DOCTOR: So, you're a family.**

**SLITHEEN / JOSEPH: A family business.**

"Ah so they were looking for money." Said River.

"It's amazing how greed can make some people so cruel." Rose said, thinking aloud.

"Doesn't matter if their aliens or humans." Donna added.

**THE DOCTOR: Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a "God forsaken rock"?**

Donna fought the urge to slap 10, since he was the nearest doctor, knowing he was only saying that for effect. She still felt offended though.

**SLITHEEN / ASQUITH: Ahhh... excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability...?**

**THE DOCTOR: Is that what I said?**

"No!" Clara, Amy and Martha cried.

"You don't ask if you said something you're giving the whole game away." Martha scolded. 10 and 11 just looked sheepish, while 12 twisted his eyebrows in their scowl position.

**SLITHEEN / ASQUITH: You're making it up!**

**THE DOCTOR: Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it.**

_**Offers her the brandy.** _

**HARRIET: Can you pass it to the left first.**

**THE DOCTOR: Sorry.**

_**Hands it to Rose.** _

**ROSE: Thanks.**

**SLITHEEN / ASQUITH: Now we can end this hunt... with a slaughter.**

_**He flexes his claws menacingly. The Doctor fold his arms.** _

The entire audience leaned forward in anticipation. The doctor on the screen looked confident, and they all knew what that meant.

**ROSE: Don't you think we should run?**

_**The Slitheen shuffle forward.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken** _**(laughs)** _ **. He was a nice man.**

"Yeah I met him once, but then I got distracted with this three headed…" Jack started rambling. Everyone stopped listening to him after a while and went back to watching the episode.

**1796, this was the cabinet room - if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain.** _**(Presses a switch near the door)** _ **. End of lesson.**

_**Every entrance to the room is immediately blocked by metal shutters. The Doctor turns to Rose and Harriet.** _

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief now that the doctor, Rose and Harriet were safe. They were also impressed by the doctor's knowledge of 10 downing street and wondered if he'd already planned to use the steel shutters or if he was just making it up as he went along.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in.**

**ROSE: And how do we get out?**

_**Pause.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Ah.**

And just like that everyone's admiration for the doctor's quick thinking was slapped off with a good palm to the face. 10 looked embarrassed when he saw the deadpanned expressions everyone else had. 11 and 12 just pretended they didn't notice.

**INT.10 DOWNING STREET, ADJOINING ROOM**

**JOSEPH: He is safely contained. Now, cut off communications inside that room, then summon the family, it's time we finished with this insane planet for good!**

_**They make to leave.** _

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**Jackie and Mickey emerge from a side door of the block of flats. They run stealthily across the yard to avoid detection from the policeman who still surround the building. They remain unnoticed.** _

"Nice." Martha said, giving Mickey a pat on his arm, prompting him to place his hand on top of hers.

**EXT. 10 DOWNING STREET**

**REPORTER: And there's still no word from inside Downing Street, though we are getting even more new arrivals.**

_**He looks around as another fat man gets out of a car outside Downing Street.** _

**REPORTER (CONT'D): That's group Captain Tennant James of the RAF, though why he's been summoned, I've no idea.**

_**Another man emerges from a car.** _

**REPORTER (CONT'D): And that's ah... Ewan McAllister. Deputy Secretary for the Scottish Parliament. And this is most unusual!**

_**A fat woman makes her way to 10 Downing Street.** _

**REPORTER (CONT'D): I'm told that is Sylvia Dillane, chairman of the North Sea Boating Club. Quite what connects all these people, we have no idea.**

"How about the fact that they're all huge green aliens in disguise." Said Donna, the others nodded or grunted in agreement.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, RECEPTION**

_**Margaret comes down the stairs and greats Tennant James.** _

**MARGARET: Group Captain, delighted you could make it. We're meeting upstairs.**

_**He farts.** _

**MARGARET (CONT'D): That's the spirit. Off you go.**

_**Ewan McAllister stands in front of her - she shakes his hand.** _

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Good to see you!** _**(Nods pleasantly at Sylvia)** _ **. Come on through!**

Everyone looked quizzically at the screen for a few moments. It was unusual to see a ruthless killer being so pleasant. But then again everyone had enemies and friends, each of which would see a different side to a person. As they thought this, a number of minds turned to the doctor, but they tried to push thoughts like that away. After all his enemies deserved what they got. Right?

_**Asquith stops the Sergeant as he goes past.** _

**ASQUITH: Ah! Sergeant, now that the Doctor's been neutralised, the upper levels are out of bounds, to everyone.**

**SGT. PRICE: Then who are they?**

_**He nods towards the three newcomers who are now going up the stairs.** _

**ASQUITH: Need to know, sergeant, need to know. I want you to liaise with communications, the acting Prime Minister will be making a public address. He will speak to the nations of the world.**

"That can't be good." Said Amy.

"Oh… it wasn't," Rose replied, drawing out her words for emphasis as she leaned back in her chair.

_**He walks off, leaving the Sergeant looking bewildered and confused.** _

**INT.10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDOR**

_**Margaret is showing her family into a room.** _

**MARGARET: There you are, if you'd just like to go through and get changed.**

A lot of people, humans in particular gagged at the way she phrased what she'd just said. She made it sound like she was putting some more comfortable clothes on, not stripping out of a suit made of a person's skin.

_**She ushers Sylvia into the room and grabs a coat hanger on her way to the other door. She takes a skin suit from an emerging Slitheen.** _

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Now, if you'd like to head down to the end of the corridor, it's first on the left.**

**SLITHEEN: Thank you.**

_**Margaret hangs the skin suit up.** _

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**Jackie and Mickey are in Mickey's kitchen. Mickey is holding a kettle.** _

**JACKIE: Have you got anything stronger?**

**MICKEY: No chance, I've seen you when you've had a few, this ain't time for a conga.**

Despite the intensity of the episode's situation, Rose couldn't help but laugh as memories of when her mother got drunk came back to her. Her mother may be a gossip and a drama queen but she was quite the life of the party at times.

**JACKIE** _**(sits)** _ **: We've gotta tell someone.**

**MICKEY: Who do we trust? For all we know, they've all got big bog monsters inside of them. I mean, this is what he does, Jacks. That doctor bloke.** _**(Brandishes a couple of mugs at her in his enthusiasm)** _ **. Everywhere he goes, death and destruction, and he's got Rose in the middle of it.**

All the doctors hung their heads in shame, they knew it was true. Sometimes trouble found him, sometimes he went looking for it but either way he had an inexcusable habit of dragging others into the situation.

"I'm sorry." Mickey said suddenly. Everyone turned to stare, wide-eyed, at him. He shifted slightly under their gaze but continued. "I was angry about being arrested because of you and then insulted by you but… I know you won't let Rose get hurt."

He kept his eyes down, clearly embarrassed about saying all these things. Had he looked up, he may have seen the grateful smiles on 10 and Rose's faces.

Meanwhile, as she watched these interactions, River began to think this was perhaps a good idea. Seeing things from an outside point of view seemed to be helping everyone understand each other.

**JACKIE: Has he got a great big green thing inside him, then?**

**MICKEY: I wouldn't put it past him.** _**(Takes a bottle of milk from the fridge)** _ **.**

10, 11 and 12's heads all snapped to, a very abashed looking, Mickey. Only for a second though, because then they turned to look at Jack, Amy and Clara who'd all burst out laughing.

"Oh sorry doctor but it's very funny." Clara chocked out between laugh.

"Oh just shut up." 12 snapped, making her laugh harder.

11 was also trying to tell Amy to stop laughing while 10 had a go at Mickey for insulting not only him but his whole species.

**MICKEY (CONT'D): But like it or not, he's the only person who knows how to fight these things.**

**JACKIE: I thought I was gonna die.**

_**She bursts into tears. Mickey gives her a quick hug.** _

**MICKEY: Come on, yeah? If anyone's gonna cry, it's gonna be me. Now, you're safe in my flat, Jacks, no one's gonna look for you here, especially since you hate me so much.**

**JACKIE: You saved my life. God, that's embarrassing.**

**MICKEY: You're telling me.**

_**They laugh slightly.** _

Rose smiled looking beatific. She was very pleased Mickey and her mother had made up after what had happened in her absence. She felt the guilt rising in her chest for a moment before she suppressed it, knowing there was nothing she could do about what had occurred. It was in the past, and even with a time machine some things were best left the way they were.

**JACKIE: He wanted me dead. And he's still out there, Mickey...** _**(Stands)** _ **. That policeman... that thing...**

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**Strickland sniffs the air. He turns to another policeman behind him.** _

**STRICKLAND: Right, you head off. You're in full control, I've one or two things that still need doing. I haven't quite finished with Mrs. Tyler yet...**

_**The other police officers nod and get in the car.** _

A soft whimper escaped Rose's lips and she clung to 10 for support. He put his arms round her in a hug and whispered soothing words in her ear, reminding her this was over and her mother was fine.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDOR**

_**Joseph goes up to Margaret who is adjusting the skin suit on the hangers.** _

**JOSEPH: Is that all of us?**

**MARGARET: All the family except Sit Fel Fotch. He's found a hunt of his own.**

**JOSEPH: Ah!**

_**They smile and he walks off.** _

10 heard a low menacing growl and looked down to see Rose glaring daggers at the screen. Her worry had been instantly replaced by anger when she saw how _happy_ threatening her mother made the slitheen. 10 rubbed her arm comfortingly in an attempt to calm her. Thankfully it seemed to work and she relaxed into his touch.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**The Doctor drags Indra's body into a cupboard.** _

**THE DOCTOR: What was his name?**

**HARRIET: Who?**

**THE DOCTOR This one, the secretary or whatever he was called.**

_**Harriet goes to look.** _

**HARRIET: I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name.**

_**The Doctor crosses Indra's hands over his body.** _

Everyone looked on sombrely. It wasn't exactly Indra's death that had saddened them, they'd all seen their fair share of deaths. However, they all appreciated how the doctor always insisted on remembering the name of everyone who died. The fact that he hadn't known his name, when it was such a simple thing, struck them all right to the core. They were all so grateful they knew his name now and were certain the doctor would forever remember it along with all the others now.

Up in her private room Scar was looking at everyone's expressions and knew what was going through their minds. She thought again of how she would have to erase everyone's memories of this, however she decided that during the erasure process she'd ensure Indra's name remained somewhere in the doctor's memory of those he saw die. He wouldn't know who he was but at least he would have some memory.

**THE DOCTOR: Sorry.** _**(Strides into the room)** _ **. Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?**

**ROSE: No. The place is antique. What I don't get, is when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?**

**THE DOCTOR: He's too slim, they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans.**

**ROSE: But the Slitheen are about 8 feet, how do they squeeze inside?**

**THE DOCTOR: That's the device around their necks, compression field, literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange.**

**ROSE: Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller.**

An almost identical thought crossed Donna's mind, but she shook it off, this wasn't the time to be thinking of such things.

**HARRIET: Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes.**

**ROSE: Sorry... you get used to this stuff when you're friends with him.**

Rose felt 10 flinch. She looked up to see him staring into space with wide, pained eyes. Hearing someone say they were so use to people being dead they could joke was bad enough, but for her to say the reason was him had really shaken him. Was this really what he did to people? Was he a bad influence on his friends? He couldn't deny his life was dangerous, and that he brought other people because he hated being alone. Was that selfish?

11 was having similar thoughts, though unlike 10 he wasn't questioning himself as much. For this side of himself had been exposed to him long ago, and he'd tried desperately to keep it out of his mind. But no matter what he couldn't deny what he knew. He'd been running his whole life, but he was being backed into a corner. Deep down he knew, there would soon be nowhere to run…

12 had escaped the doom that 11 was fearing, and not only had he come to realise the effect his life had on others, he'd come to accept it. He didn't know anymore whether he was good or bad, but he'd made it his mission to find out. Perhaps this show could help him…

_**She indicates the Doctor, who is busy scanning the walls with his sonic screwdriver.** _

**HARRIET: Well, that's a strange friendship.**

"But the best friendship." Rose said, flashing 10 a grin in hopes of cheering him up. He smiled at her and pulled her close so she was able to curl up in his embrace. By this time Martha and Mickey, Amy and Rory and 11 and River were also cuddling with each other. They were all feeling very tired; all five episodes had been quite an emotional rollercoaster. Even Clara had her head resting 12's shoulder. Jack was feeling a little left out when he saw everyone together, but when he realised the only other person not holding someone was Donna he decided to stay were he was. Sure she seemed nice, but a bit too aggressively defensive for his taste…

**THE DOCTOR: Harriet Jones, I've heard that name before, Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?**

**HARRIET: Huh! Hardly.**

**THE DOCTOR: Rings a bell, Harriet Jones...**

_**He looks as though he is struggling to remember something.** _

**HARRIET: Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now, the protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs.**

**ROSE: Hasn't it got like, defence codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at 'em?**

**HARRIET** _**(stares)** _ **: You're a very violent young woman...**

"Just one of the things we love about her." Said Jack, addressing the screen. Rose rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

**ROSE: I'm serious! We could!**

**HARRIET: Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations.**

_**The Doctor stops scanning the mantelpiece with his sonic screwdriver to listen.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Say that again.**

**HARRIET: What, about the codes?**

**THE DOCTOR: Anything. All of it.**

**HARRIET: Um, well... the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN.**

**ROSE: Like that's every stopped them.**

All the British members of the room frowned. While by contrast, Amy decided to grin, as far as she was concerned anything that made Scotland look better than England was a good thing.

**HARRIET: Exactly, given our past record, and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN.**

_**The Doctor is deep in thought.** _

**HARRIET (CONT'D): Is it important?**

**THE DOCTOR: Everything's important.**

All three doctors nodded, still agreeing with their past self even now. Everything and Everyone is always important. Well, 12 was beginning to question whether _everyone_ was important, he'd seen humans make so many mistakes over the years and not all of them could do the things his companions have done. He'd also seen a lot of heartache caused by aliens, while other species refused to help. Were there perhaps some beings in the universe who weren't important?

**HARRIET: If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying "Slitheen" as if it's normal.**

**ROSE: What do they want, though?**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, they're just one family so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen world... they're out to make money, which means they want to use something, something here on Earth... some kind of asset.**

**HARRIET: Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?**

**THE DOCTOR: You're very good at this.**

**HARRIET** _**(pleased)** _ **: Thank you.**

_She was good…_ All the doctor's thought. _Oh Harriet. Why…_

**THE DOCTOR: Harriet Jones, why do I know that name?**

_**Rose's phone goes off.** _

**ROSE: Oh! That's me.**

_**She takes her phone out of her pocket.** _

**HARRIET: But we're sealed off, how did you get a signal?**

**ROSE: He zapped it! Super-phone.**

"Oh me to!" All the female companions said, holding up their phones.

**HARRIET** _**(to the Doctor)** _ **: Then we can phone for help! You must have contacts.**

**THE DOCTOR: Dead downstairs, yeah.**

**ROSE: It's Mickey.**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy.**

"Is it me or does he seem jealous?" Donna asked, smirking. 10's face turned crimson and he rushed to deny any idea that he was ever jealous. Mickey's began to look very triumphant, to think the doctor could have been jealous of him!

11 and 12 didn't join in any of this. 12 ignored it completely while 11 just looked saddened, fortunately River was there to comfort him.

**ROSE: Yeah, he's not so stupid after all.**

_**She hands the Doctor her phone. Mickey has sent her the photo of the Slitheen in Jackie's kitchen.** _

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

_**Mickey and Jackie enter Mickey's bedroom, Mickey checking around the door first. He is on the phone to Rose.** _

**MICKEY: No, no, no, no, no, not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!**

**JACKIE: I could've died!**

_**Mickey gestures violently at Jackie.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**ROSE: Is she alright, though? Don't put her on, just tell me.**

_**The Doctor snatches the phone from her.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer.**

Rose felt 10 shift a bit in his seat, clearly feeling guilty over being so rude. Since his regeneration he'd grown to like Mickey more and even considered him a friend nowadays. Mickey just brushed off the previous doctor's remarks, he wasn't really bothered by all that anymore, it was all in the past as far as he was concerned.

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**MICKEY: It's Mickey. And why should I?**

**THE DOCTOR: Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): before I finish this sentence, but eh, I need you.**

_**Rose smiles.** _

The Rose in the theatre copied the Rose on screen, and this time 10 and Mickey smiled to. All very pleased they were all working together on this.

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

_**Mickey is on the UNIT website.** _

**MICKEY: It says password.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**The Doctor is putting the mobile on speakerphone.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Say again.**

**MICKEY: It's asking for the password.**

**THE DOCTOR: Buffalo, two Fs, one L.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

_**Jackie puts down two cups of tea on the computer desk.** _

**JACKIE: So, what's that website?**

_**Mickey finishes typing in the password and turns to her as the page loads.** _

**MICKEY: All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years,**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**MICKEY (CONT'D): They just kept us in the dark.**

**THE DOCTOR: Mickey, you were born in the dark.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**ROSE: Oh, leave him alone.**

"Yeah I was only trying to explain things to Jackie." Mickey said, defending himself.

"Sorry," 10 muttered, not meeting his gaze but sounding sincere. Mickey nodded and looked away, so he didn't see the smile on 10's face, or the large grins Martha and Rose were sharing.

**MICKEY: Thank you. Password again.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: Just repeat it, every time.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

_**Mickey hands Jackie the phone as he types it in again.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: Big Ben, why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?**

**HARRIET: You said to gather the experts, to kill them.**

**THE DOCTOR: That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London.**

**ROSE: The Slitheen were hiding, and then they put the entire planet on red alert,**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**ROSE (CONT'D): What would they do that for?**

**JACKIE: Oh, listen to her.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**ROSE: At least I'm trying!**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**JACKIE: Well, I've got a question if you don't mind.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**JACKIE (CONT'D): Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked,**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**JACKIE (CONT'D): In the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of,**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**JACKIE (CONT'D): hell in my own living room, and my daughter's disappeared off the face of the Earth.**

**ROSE: I told you what happened.**

**JACKIE: I'm talking to him.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

_**Jackie stands up.** _

**JACKIE (CONT'D): 'Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**JACKIE (CONT'D): And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me.**

10 and 11 both looked away, unable to bare hearing this a second time. 12, who had a much stronger resolve, was able to keep his resurfacing fear and sadness hidden.

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**JACKIE (CONT'D): Just answer me this - is my daughter safe?**

_No… Please… I didn't…_

11's mind was in utter turmoil as he was overcome by flashbacks of times Rose had come within inches of death. The fear of those things happening had also gripped 10 and he was clinging to Rose like a lifeline.

_**Mickey looks around at her.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**The Doctor stares intently at the phone.** _

**ROSE: I'm fine.**

**JACKIE: Is she safe?**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

_**Jackie sits back down.** _

**JACKIE (CONT'D): Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?**

A few soft sniffling could be heard in the room. Everyone turned to see that 11 had started crying and was making an attempt to hide it.

"I'm sorry." 10 whispered to Rose.

"What for?"

"It's not a promise I can… Well I don't know if…"

He looked to 11, silently asking if he could promise Rose's safety. 11 still had tears running down his face but he nodded his reply. The contrast of crying and nodding confused 10 so much he couldn't find a way to respond. So instead he pulled Rose closer to him and held her as if afraid he'd loose her forever.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**The Doctor glances up at Rose, who looks back at him. They stare at each other.** _

**JACKIE: Well, what's the answer?**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

_**Mickey grabs the phone off Jackie, breaking the moment.** _

**MICKEY: We're in.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Let off the hook, the Doctor rushes around the table.** _

10 caught Mickey's gaze and mouthed 'thank you' at him, Mickey gave a stiff nod. The two stared at each other for a moment, as though trying to reach an understanding, before breaking eye contact and returning to the show.

**THE DOCTOR: Now then, on the left, at the top, there's a tab, an icon, little concentric circles. Click on that.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

_**Mickey clicks the icon and and the image of a sound wave appears on screen.** _

**MICKEY: What is it?**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**JACKIE: He'll have to answer me one day.**

**MICKEY** _**(gesturing violently)** _ **: Hush!**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: It's some sort of message.**

**ROSE: What's it say?**

**THE DOCTOR: Don't know, it's on a loop, keeps repeating.**

_**Mickey's doorbell rings.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Hush!**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**MICKEY: That's not me.** _**(To Jackie)** _ **. Go and see who that is.**

**JACKIE: It's three o'clock in the morning.**

**MICKEY: Well go and tell them that.**

_**Jackie gives him a look as she gets up. Mickey shakes his head.** _

Everyone burst into some much needed laughter. They couldn't quite explain it but there was something very entertaining about Jackie when she'd just been shown up or sassed.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: It's beaming out into space, who's it for?**

"Other family members?" Martha guessed.

"Good idea but no." 10 replied.

"Then who?" Asked Amy.

"Spoilers." River told her. She rolled her eyes as she looked back up at the screen.

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, HALLWAY**

_**The doorbell rings more persistently.** _

**JACKIE: Alright!**

_**She opens the door to reveal Strickland.** _

**STRICKLAND: Mrs Tyler.**

_**Jackie slams it shut again and runs back to Mickey's room squealing.** _

Jack began to laugh again while everyone looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"What's so funny?!" Rose demanded. "My mother's about to be attacked!"

"Sorry it's just the dramatic entrance followed by getting the door slammed in your face." He choked out, still laughing like a hyena.

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**JACKIE: It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slickeen!**

Rose face-palmed. Trust her mum to get the name wrong. And what the heck was with the hand gestures?!

**MICKEY: They've found us.**

**THE DOCTOR: Mickey, I need that signal.**

"Seriously?!" Clara yelled. "They could die and you're worried about that?!"

10 opened his mouth to speak, only to realise he had been incredibly insensitive. 11 and 12 just kept their heads down, pleased it wasn't one of them on the other end of Clara's rage.

**ROSE: Never mind the signal get out! Mum just get out! Get out!**

_**Mickey picks up a cricket bat.** _

**MICKEY: We can't, it's by the front door.**

**EXT. MICKEY'S FLAT**

_**Outside the front door, the Slitheen takes his body suit off.** _

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, HALLWAY**

_**Jackie and Mickey see the blue light shining beneath the cracks around the door.** _

**MICKEY: Oh, my God. It's unmasking. It's gonna kill us.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**HARRIET: There's got to be some way of stopping them!** _**(To the Doctor)** _ **: You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm trying!**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, HALLWAY**

_**The Slitheen makes worrying noises from outside.** _

**MICKEY: I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back.**

_**He squares himself in front of the door.** _

Rose reached over 10 and placed a hand on Mickey's arm. "Thank you." She said. He smiled at her and patted her hand.

Martha felt no jealously this time, she could see the two of them were just friends now, and Rose was simply grateful that her husband had protected her mother, especially in such a noble way. It made her feel proud to be married to him.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**MICKEY (CONT'D): Just run.**

_**Down the phone, they hear the Slitheen smashing the door in.** _

**ROSE: That's my mother.**

**THE DOCTOR: Right! If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from - which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!**

**ROSE: They're green.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yep, narrows it down.**

**ROSE: Uh, good sense of smell.**

**THE DOCTOR: Narrows it down.**

**ROSE: They can smell adrenaline.**

**THE DOCTOR: Narrows it down.**

River and Jack both looked impressed by Rose's observations. She'd obviously been paying attention. This fact did not surprise Amy of course, as she knew one of the important rules of traveling with the doctor was: "Notice everything."

**HARRIET: The pig technology.**

**THE DOCTOR: Narrows it down.**

**ROSE: The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?**

**THE DOCTOR: Narrows it down.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, HALLWAY**

_**The Slitheen punches a hole through the door.** _

**MICKEY: It's getting in!**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**ROSE: Oh! They hunt like it's a ritual.**

**THE DOCTOR: Narrows it down.**

**HARRIET: Wait a minute! Did you notice, when they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart; if you'll pardon the word, it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh... um...**

**ROSE: Bad breath!**

**HARRIET: That's it!**

**THE DOCTOR: Calcium decay! Now that narrows it down!**

**ROSE: We're getting there, mum!**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, HALLWAY**

**MICKEY: Too late!**

_**The Slitheen is still having some trouble getting through the door.** _

"I wouldn't have said it was too late." Said Jack in mock wiseness. Clara, Amy and Rose all giggled while Mickey pouted angrily.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else, hyphenated sodium, yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, HALLWAY**

**MICKEY: Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter.**

The entirety of the audience collapsed sideways with laughter. Sure it wasn't very funny but the atmosphere had been very tense up until this point and everyone was prepared to grab on to any form of relief they could.

_**The Slitheen kicks half the door down and begins to step through it.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Get into the kitchen!**

_**Jackie and Mickey back into the kitchen.** _

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**They slam the door, trying to bar it shut with a chair and a dustbin as the Slitheen throws its weight against it.** _

**JACKIE: Oh My God, it's going to rip us apart!**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: Calcium, recombined with compression field, ascetic acid. Vinegar!**

**HARRIET: Just like Hannibal!**

**THE DOCTOR: Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?**

**MICKEY: How should I know?**

**THE DOCTOR: It's your kitchen.**

"He makes a good point." Martha said.

"Well, I uh…" Mickey stammered for a few moments, but in the end Martha just laughed and shut him up with a quick kiss.

**ROSE: Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf.**

The fact that Rose knew more about Mickey's place than he did prompted a few more people to laugh, and Mickey to feel even more embarrassed.

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**Jackie snatches the phone from Mickey.** _

**JACKIE: Oh give it here, what do you need?**

**THE DOCTOR: Anything with vinegar!**

_**Jackie grabs a jug and opens the cupboard.** _

**JACKIE: Gherkins!**

_**The Slitheen is poking holes in the door with its claws.** _

**JACKIE (CONT'D): Yeah! Pickled onions!**

_**She adds them to the jug. Mickey has the bat raised ready.** _

**JACKIE: Picked eggs!**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(to Rose)** _ **: You kiss this man?**

Now Mickey really did snap his head to 10, having been offended one too many times.

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't really thinking through what I said." 10 cried with his hands raised in mock surrender. Mickey grunted in annoyance but did little more than glare at the time lord.

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**The Slitheen finally kicks down the door and enters the kitchen. Jackie and Mickey back against the counter. Jackie chucks the vinegar all over it. There is a few seconds silence and then it explodes, splattering the whole room, Jackie and Mickey with green goo.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Having heard the bang, the Doctor, Rose and Harriet all breath a sigh of relief.** _

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, KITCHEN**

_**Mickey lowers his bat.** _

Everyone grimaced at the sight of them covered in, exploded slitheen.

"Yeah," Mickey muttered. "That stuff was pretty disgusting."

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**ROSE: Hannibal?**

**HARRIET: Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar.**

**ROSE: Oh. Well, there you go then.**

_**They raise their glasses in toast, and drink.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Phew!**

_**The doctor spits his back into the glass in disgust.** _

Amy and Clara both laughed.

"I keep telling you, you don't like wine." Amy lectured 11.

"You have to tell him he doesn't like it?" Clara asked her.

"Yeah, cause he keeps forgetting." She replied with an exasperated head roll. 11 just rolled his eyes fondly at her.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, RECEPTION**

_**Downstairs, Asquith approaches Joseph.** _

**ASQUITH: He's dead. Sit Fel Fotch Pasameer, Day Slitheen is dead.**

**JOSEPH: I felt it. How could that happen?**

**ASQUITH: Somebody must've got lucky.**

**JOSEPH: That's the last piece of luck anyone on this rock will ever have.**

"They seem genuinely upset…" Clara murmured, thoughtfully.

"They have a strong connection with each other, even if they have no regard for others." 12 said solemnly. He placed his arm around Clara and rubbed her shoulder absentmindedly. Whist everybody else was so busy watching they hadn't noticed any of this.

**EXT. 10 DOWNING STREET**

_**Joseph and Asquith walk out of the doors of 10 Downing Street, to address the crowd outside. He faces the camera.** _

**JOSEPH: Ladies and Gentlemen, Nations of the World, Human Kind. The greatest experts in extra-terrestrial events came here tonight. They, gathered in the common cause. But the news I bring you now is grave indeed.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

_**Mickey, wiping the goo off himself with a towel, comes into the living room to watch Joseph on the TV.** _

**JOSEPH (CONT'D): The experts are dead. Murdered, right in front of me by alien hands. Peoples of the Earth, heed my words. These visitors do not come in peace.**

Everybody all had the exact same thought track right now.

_What is he up to…_

_**Mickey takes the phone off Jackie.** _

**MICKEY: Listen to this.**

_**He holds the phone to the TV.** _

**EXT. 10 DOWNING STREET**

**JOSEPH (CONT'D): Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction,**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**JOSEPH (CONT'D): capable of being deployed within 45 seconds.**

_**The Doctor, Rose and Harriet are crowded around the phone, listening to him.** _

**THE DOCTOR: What?**

**EXT. 10 DOWNING STREET**

**JOSEPH: Our technicians can, baffle, the alien probes. But not for long.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**JOSEPH (CONT'D): We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

_**Mickey is still holding the phone to the tv. Jackie is watching intently.** _

**JOSEPH (CONT'D): The United Kingdom stands directly beneath**

**the belly of the mother ship.**

**EXT. 10 DOWNING STREET**

**JOSEPH (CONT'D): I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast,**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**JOSEPH (CONT'D): Is our only chance of survival.**

**EXT. 10 DOWNING STREET**

**JOSEPH (CONT'D): Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war.**

"So they wants nuclear missiles… Then they could… Oh…" River said softly, finally it all fitted into place, she looked at 11 who nodded, also giving her a quick smile to let her know he handled the situation. She suspected recklessly as always but was pleased the doctor was able to prevent such a catastrophe. In fact so pleased she gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips, his eyes widened in shock but soon relaxed into his wife's touch. They only broke apart when Jack decided to wolf whistle, and they both glared at him for ruining the moment.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it.**

**HARRIET: Do you think they'll believe him?**

**ROSE: Well they did last time.**

**THE DOCTOR: That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out.**

"Survival instincts in humans are very strong you see." 10 explained. "Impulse to attack when you feel threatened, comes from before evolution when you needed them more to protect against predators."

**ROSE: They release the defence codes...**

**THE DOCTOR: And the Slitheen go nuclear.**

**HARRIET: But why?**

"I think we're about to find out." Said Rory.

_**The Doctor opens the metal shutters. The Slitheen are still standing outside the door.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three, whole planet gets nuked.**

For those who had not yet figured out the slitheen's plan this came as quite a shock. Of course they all knew the doctor must have stopped them but it was still an awful thought to have, that they, the human race, might have been tricked into destroying themselves.

_**Margaret Slitheen, still in her skin suit, stands before the Doctor.** _

**MARGARET: And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed. Just parked. Barely two minutes away.**

Martha, Clara and Donna, all glowered at how elated Margret was acting. They'd seen beings that would happily destroy a planet before but that didn't mean they weren't still made about it.

**HARRIET: But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?**

**THE DOCTOR: Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space, an advert.**

**MARGARET: Sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chucks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel.**

**THE DOCTOR: At the cost of 5 billion lives.**

**MARGARET: Bargain.**

Again people were appalled with her attitude, did these creatures feel no remorse whatsoever for destroying the earth. Obviously not. Perhaps, they all thought, that was what really set himself apart from his enemies. Unlike them, he took no pleasure in the lives he ended, the excitement and danger sure, but the killing? Never.

**THE DOCTOR: Then I give you the choice: leave this planet or I'll stop you.**

_**The Slitheen all burst out laughing.** _

**MARGARET: What? You? Trapped in your box?**

_**The Doctor does not look remotely abashed. He stares her out.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Yes. Me.**

_**Margaret laughs again, but nervously. The Doctor fixes her in his gaze and closes the shutters. The smirk fades from Margaret's face.** _

"Well that showed her." Jack chuckled. The doctors all had to admit they were proud at the way they managed to shake the slitheen's confidence.

**EXT. EMBANKMENT**

_**London is almost completely deserted.** _

**TOM HITCHENSON: Yesterday saw the start of a brave new world. Today might see it end. The streets are deserted. Everyone's home - just waiting. As the future is decided in New York.**

**INT. STUDIO**

**NEWSREADER: It's midnight here in New York. The United Nations has gathered. England has provided them with absolute proof that the massive weapons of destruction do exist. The security counsel will be making a resolution in a matter of minutes.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

_**Mickey picks up the phone from the top of the TV.** _

**NEWSREADER (CONT'D): And once the codes are released, humanity's first interplanetary war begins.**

_**Jackie is watching the TV biting her nails, scared and anxious.** _

A few of the audience members were doing the same, the tension in this episode was really reaching it's climax. However while some people got steadily more nervous, others, such as the doctors, River, Jack, Amy and Rose got steadily more excited.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, RECEPTION**

_**Inside 10 Downing Street, Margaret and Asquith make to go up the stairs as Joseph pauses at the bottom to talk to the Sergeant.** _

**JOSEPH: Sergeant. We'll take the call in the Prime Minister's office. Maintain your positions. Good luck.**

_**They shake hands. Asquith pats him genially on the shoulder, and the Sergeant resumes his post at the bottom of the stairs.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE**

_**Margaret, Asquith and Joseph bundle their way into the Prime Minister's office, all insanely excited.** _

Everybody rolled their eyes at the slitheen's antics. Were they really that desperate the make money? Or did they take genuine pleasure in killing billions?

**MARGARET: Oh! Look at that! The telephone is actually red.**

_**She blows it a kiss.** _

_**Joseph sits down behind the desk, farting as he does so.** _

**JOSEPH** _**(excitedly)** _ **: How long 'til they phone?!**

**ASQUITH: Counting down...!**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

_**Jackie is on the phone again.** _

**JACKIE: Alright, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**HARRIET: If we ferment the port, we could make ascetic acid.**

**ROSE: Mickey, any luck?**

**MICKEY: There's loads of emergency numbers, they're all on voicemail.**

_**The Doctor is standing quietly with his arms folded, leaning against the wall away from the other two. He is deep in thought.** _

**HARRIET: Voicemail dooms us all.**

"Don't have to tell me." Martha mumbled, thinking of the time she'd been trapped on the motorway and all the helplines were on hold, since there was no one actually on the other end.

**ROSE: If we could just get out of here...**

**THE DOCTOR: There's a way out.**

**ROSE: What?**

_**She turns to face him incredulously.** _

**THE DOCTOR: There's always been a way out.**

**ROSE: Then why don't we use it?**

_**The Doctor strides over to the table and leans over to speak into the phone.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(to Jackie)** _ **: Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe.**

_Of course._ Everyone thought, if there was one thing the doctor wouldn't do it would be something that could harm one of his friends. Even if it saves the earth.

So then how was he going to win…

**JACKIE: Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare.**

**THE DOCTOR: That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies.**

**ROSE: Do it.**

_**The Doctor looks up at her.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?**

**ROSE** _**(simply)** _ **: Yeah.**

_**The Doctor stares at her.** _

"I trust you." Rose said, staring deep into 10's eyes. He smiled, then suddenly realised how close the two of them were, their lips were just inches apart. He sat up sharply, trying to suppress the blush tinting his cheeks.

As 11 watched this he couldn't get Rose's words out of his head. She had trusted him and he'd let her down. He'd lost her like he lost everyone, and looking at Clara he realised he would eventually loose Amy and Rory. What would happen when he lost Clara to! For a while now he'd been questioning the trust people put in him, it made them reckless and often lead to them getting hurt. Could he really go on like this?

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**JACKIE: Please, Doctor. Please! She's my daughter, she's just a kid!**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will.**

"Right." Said 10. "My life is running, running so blindly I run into danger because I wasn't looking where I was going."

"One day I'll have to stop, and let everything catch up with me." 11 continued. "But when that happens I will face it with everything I have."

"Because I never give up, I never surrender and I never stop." 12 finished. Then they all spoke at the same time.

"Never cruel or cowardly, Never give up, never give in."

Only the doctors and Clara knew what this meant but the others all felt something powerful behind the words. They were obviously important, and hopefully they'd all find out why, eventually…

**ROSE** _**(softly)** _ **: Then what're you waiting for?**

_**The Doctor looks up at her again.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I could save the world but lose you.**

Everybody almost burst into tears at seeing the doctor in such a heart wrenching situation.

_**They stare intensely into each others eyes for a long moment until Rose averts her gaze with a shy smile.** _

**HARRIET: Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine.**

**JACKIE** _**(angrily)** _ **: And who the hell are you?**

**HARRIET: Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it.**

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, everyone else laughed fondly at him.

_**The Doctor looks back at Rose and grins.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE**

_**Joseph, Margaret and Asquith are still waiting for the phone to ring.** _

**JOSEPH: Victory... should be naked!**

"They really enjoy being naked don't they?" Said Donna.

"Yep, I met a phew of them in a bar once, good times…" Jack sighed. Everyone else looked disgusted at him for a second but shook it off quickly, far more interested in the episode's events.

_**He unzips his forehead. The other two follow suit.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Rose jumps onto the table.** _

**ROSE: How do we get out?**

_**Doctor opens the briefcase containing the emergency protocols.** _

**THE DOCTOR: We don't. We stay here.**

_**He opens the emergency protocols.** _

**INT. STUDIO**

_**In New York, the newsreader receives new information through her earpiece.** _

**NEWS READER : The counsel is voting. The results should be known any second now.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE**

_**The Slitheen finish removing their skin suits.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**The Doctor shuffles through the protocols and then turns to address Mickey.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

_**Mickey types the password in. Jackie watches him.** _

**JACKIE: What're you doing?**

**MICKEY** _**(as though he can't quite believe what he is saying)** _ **: Hacking into the Royal Navy.** _**(After a moment)** _ **. We're in. Here it is, uh... H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth.**

_**Jackie stands, agitated.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Right, we need to select a missile.**

"Woah wait, are you doing what I think you're doing?!" Jack cried.

"What?" Rory asked, still confused.

"He's going to fire a missile at 10 downing street." Amy said simply, not even taking her eyes off the screen. Rory's own eyes widened in shock.

**MICKEY: We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defence codes.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): What's the first category?**

**MICKEY: Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: That's the one. Select.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

_**Jackie walks up behind Mickey.** _

**JACKIE: I could stop you.**

**MICKEY** _**(turns)** _ **: Do it, then.**

**THE DOCTOR: You ready for this?**

_**Mickey and Jackie stare at each other for a few more seconds, but Jackie doesn't move.** _

**MICKEY: Yeah.**

"I knew I had to." Mickey said. "Not that, that made it any easier."

Rose sent him a grateful and comforting look, while Martha hugged him and rubbed soothing circles on his hand.

_**He looks back at the screen. Jackie sits back down.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: Mickey the Idiot. The world is in your hands.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Fire.**

_**Breathing heavily, Mickey screws up his eyes and clicks the Fire button.** _

The suspense in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everyone was on the edge of their seats wondering how the doctor and Rose got out of this, of course it was obvious they had but no one could see how yet.

**EXT. OCEAN**

_**10 miles off the coast of Plymouth, a missile launches itself out of the sea.** _

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**JACKIE: Oh, my God.**

_**The missile is shown on the screen.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Harriet taps the steel shutters.** _

**HARRIET: How solid are these?**

**THE DOCTOR: Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big.**

**ROSE: Alright. Now I'm making the decision. I'm not gonna die, we're gonna ride this one out.** _**(Opens the cupboard door)** _ **. It's like what they say about earthquakes, you can survive 'em by standing under a doorframe. Now this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me! Come on!**

_**Harriet hurries to help her.** _

"Wow," Said Martha. "You really are good."

"Thanks." Rose smiled. 10 grinned at the both of them and gave Rose an aggressive but playful hug causing her to laugh happily.

**EXT. OCEAN**

_**The missile soars over the sea.** _

**INT. STUDIO NEW YORK**

**NEWSREADER: The vote is in. The counsel says... yes. They are releasing the codes.**

"Oh no." Donna gasped. Suddenly forgetting the danger the doctor and Rose were in, everyone began praying the missile made it in time.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE**

_**The Slitheen family are now all gathered around the phone.** _

**SLITHEEN / JOSEPH: Ring, damn you!**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

_**Mickey is still staring at the computer screen.** _

**MICKEY: It's on radar. Counter defence 556.**

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: Stop them intercepting it.**

**INT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BEDROOM**

**MICKEY: I'm doing it now.**

**THE DOCTOR: Good boy.**

_**Mickey taps a few keys.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**MICKEY: 556 neutralized.**

"That's my husband." Martha said, pulling Mickey in for a kiss. She couldn't help it, his incredible skill with computers never ceased to amaze her.

_**The Doctor rips the mobile off speaker phone.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

_**Downstairs, the Sergeant rushes to a computer terminal, looking over the operator's shoulder.** _

**SGT PRICE: What do you mean, "incoming"?**

_**The operator points at the screen where the missile shows up on radar.** _

**EXT. OVER LONDON**

_**The missile soars over London.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, RECEPTION**

_**The Sergeant smashes the glass on the fire alarm, which goes off.** _

**SGT. PRICE: Everybody out! Now! Get out!**

_**Everyone runs to the door.** _

"You know…" Clara said thoughtfully. "That sergeant really deserves a promotion, he's very good in a crisis."

The others all agreed, so far he'd shown amazing leadership.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE**

_**The Slitheen family hear the alarm.** _

**JOSEPH: What the hell is that for?**

_**The Sergeant bursts in.** _

**SGT PRICE: Sir, there's a missile!**

_**The Slitheen all look round at him.** _

**SGT PRICE (CONT'D): ...Sorry.**

_**He runs out again.** _

Everybody in the room fell about laughing, one of the best reactions they'd ever seen.

"Oh yea," Clara laughed. "He's good."

**EXT. MICKEY'S FLAT, BALCONY**

_**The missile soars past Mickey's flat. Jackie runs out onto the balcony to watch it.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE**

_**Two of the female Slitheen are fighting over Margaret's skin suit.** _

**SLITHEEN 1: That's mine!**

**SLITHEEN 2: No, mine!**

_**The others are all struggling to get back inside their skin suits.** _

"They're not going to make it." Said 12, voice completely void of emotion. It was almost eerie in a way.

**EXT. 10 DOWNING STREET**

_**A hoard of security guards run out of the door of 10 Downing Street. The Sergeant fires a gun into the air.** _

**SGT PRICE: Everybody run!**

_**Everyone runs. He looks up into the sky to see the missile making straight for 10 Downing Street.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**Rose, the Doctor and Harriet bundle into the cupboard. The crouch in a corner, Rose and Harriet either side of the Doctor.** _

**HARRIET: Well, nice knowing you both.**

_**They all hold hands.** _

**HARRIET (CON'T): Hannibal!**

_**They brace themselves.** _

Everyone in the room follows and clutches hands with the people on their sofa.

"Hannibal!" They all yelled, just as the missile hit.

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE**

_**The second before the missile hits, the Slitheen all look up.** _

**SLITHEEN: Oh, boll...**

_**The missile hits.** _

**EXT. 10 DOWNING STREET**

_**The whole of 10 Downing Street explodes in flames.** _

**INT. 10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

_**The Doctor, Rose and Harriet are all severely shaken around in their cupboard. Then it stops.** _

**EXT. 10 DOWNING STREET**

_**The place is in ruins, smoking. Then, the Doctor, Rose and Harriet emerge from the wreckage.** _

Everyone broke out in cheers when they saw the doctor, Rose and Harriet were alright. They began hugging each other in relief and happiness. Even 12 and Clara.

_**Harriet looks around.** _

**HARRIET: Made in Britain.**

Both 10 and 11 gave a quick laugh.

_**The Sergeant hurries over to them.** _

**SGT PRICE: Excuse me ma'am, are you alright?**

**HARRIET** _**(flashing her ID card at him)** _ **: Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over, they can step down. Go on, tell the news!**

**SGT PRICE: Yes, ma'am.**

_**He hurries away again.** _

**HARRIET: Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, maybe you should have a go.**

**HARRIET: Me?** _**(Laughs)** _ **. I'm only a back-bencher.**

**ROSE: I'd vote for ya!**

**HARRIET: Now, don't be silly.**

"I wasn't." Rose said, even though Harriet couldn't hear her. "She was alright… Until…" She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

_**Rose and the Doctor grin.** _

**HARRIET (CONT'D): Look, I'd better go and see if I can help.**

_**She climbs over the rubble towards the crowd of people. The Doctor beams at Rose.** _

**HARRIET (CONT'D): Hang on!** _**(Shouts over to the crowd)** _ **. Sergeant! We're safe! The Earth is safe!**

_**The Doctor and Rose walk together.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I thought I knew the name.**

_**He watches her hurry over to the cameras and ambulances.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms, the architect of Britain's Golden Age.**

**HARRIET: The crisis has passed! Ladies and Gentlemen, I have something to say to you all! Here today…**

_**Rose and the Doctor watch her fondly from a distance. Then they turn and walk away. Harriet speaks to the camera.** _

**HARRIET (CONT'D): Mankind stands tall, proud, and undefeated. God bless the human race.**

It was smiles all round in the theatre, especially among the humans. They all felt very moved by Harriets words and it made them proud to be human beings.

_**She beams around at them all.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

_**Rose enters her flat, and is greeted with a huge hug from a relieved Jackie. They both close their eyes, happy to be together again.** _

Everybody smiled warmly at the reunion.

**INT. TARDIS**

_**The Doctor enters the TARDIS, looking very pleased with himself. He starts the engines and grins up at it.** _

_Of course…_ All the companions thought. Who else would the doctor's reunion ever be with.

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

_**Rose is sitting on the chair in front of the TV, watching a repeat of Harriet Jones' speech.** _

**HARRIET: Mankind stands tall, proud.**

_**Jackie comes in.** _

**JACKIE** _**(contemptuously)** _ **: Harriet Jones. Who does she think she is? Look at her! Taking all the credit. Should be you on there.** _**(Addresses TV)** _ **: My daughter saved the world!**

**ROSE: I think the Doctor helped a bit...**

**JACKIE** _**(sitting down)** _ **: Oh, alright then. Him too. You should be given knighthoods.**

**ROSE: That's not the way he does things. No fuss, he just... moves on. He's not that bad if you gave him a chance.**

"Yeah that's one of the things I like too," Martha admitted, "That we can have an adventure without all the tiding up, then just move on to the next great thing."

**JACKIE: He's good in a crisis, I'll give him that.**

**ROSE: Oh! Now the world has changed, you're saying nice things about him.**

**JACKIE: Well, I reckon I've got no choice! There's no getting rid of him since you're infatuated.**

**ROSE** _**(unconvincingly)** _ **: I'm not infatuated...**

"Yeah," "Of course," "I totally believe you."

Rose suddenly found herself the victim of numerous sarcastic comments. She blushed in embarrassment and buried her face in 10's shoulder. Said person rubbed her arm sympathetically and kissed her head. No one could tell if this had been a friendly or a loving kiss, so in the end they decided to leave it. No doubt they'd discover more about the doctor and Rose's relationship later.

**JACKIE: What does he eat?**

**ROSE: How do you mean?**

**JACKIE: I was gonna do shepherds pie.**

_**Rose sniggers.** _

**JACKIE (CONT'D): All of us. A proper sit down. 'Cause... I'm ready to listen. I wanna learn about you and him and that life you lead. Only, I dunno, he's an alien. For all I know, he eats grass and safety pins and things.**

The doctors all grimaced. As if they would eat such things, he was an alien not a rabbit.

**ROSE: He'll have shepherds pie. You're gonna cook for him?**

**JACKIE: What's wrong with that?**

**ROSE: He's finally met his match.**

10 nearly threw up when he heard that, and 11 looked a bit queasy as well. Rose began sniggering behind her hand at the doctors distress. As always 12 remained stoic and uncaring, although his scowl tightened slightly as though somewhat offended.

**JACKIE: You're not too old for a slap, you know.**

_**Rose giggles. Jackie gets up and goes to the kitchen.** _

**JACKIE (CONT'D): You can go and visit your gran tomorrow.**

_**Rose's mobile rings.** _

**JACKIE (CONT'D): You'd better learn some French. I told her you were in France. I said you were au-pairing.**

_**The caller ID on the screen of Rose's mobile reads 'TARDIS calling' complete with a little TARDIS icon. Rose answers.** _

**ROSE: Hello?**

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR: Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go.**

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**ROSE** _**(incredulous)** _ **: You've got a phone?**

"Not that he ever answers it." Clara grumbled. 12 rolled his eyes at her, but 11 actually apologised and promised he'd work on that. She smiled warmly at him, knowing deep down he'd never really get round to 'working on it'.

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR: You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone?** _**(Laughs contemptuously)** _ **. Like I said, couple of hours... I've just got to send out this dispersal...** _**(Presses a button)** _ **. There you go. That's cancelling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up.**

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**ROSE: My mother's cooking.**

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR: Good! Put her on a slow heat and let her simmer.**

It wasn't very funny but a few people gave some small grunts of amusement.

**ROSE: She's cooking tea. For us.**

**THE DOCTOR: I don't do that.**

_Not anymore… Thats what I thought at the time. But now…_ 10 and 11 both thought, then looked around their friends and thought of how much of an impact they'd had on him.

12, meanwhile, was thinking that he had been trying to cut himself off from everything that reminded him of his family on Gallifrey. But now that Gallifrey had been returned to normal… Would things change? Could he go back? After all… There was a reason he left.

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**ROSE: She wants to get to know you.**

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR: Tough! I've got better things to do!**

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**ROSE: It's just tea.**

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR: Not to me it isn't.**

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**ROSE: She's my mother.**

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, she's not mine!**

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**ROSE: That's not fair!**

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, you can stay there if you want!** _**(Pause)** _ **. But right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the horse head nebula.**

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

_**Rose listens to him intently.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Fires are burning 10 million miles wide.**

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it** _**(gestures with his hand)** _ **then ride the shock wave all the way out.**

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere.**

All the doctor's human companions had leaned forward slightly, completely captivated by his words.

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Your choice.**

_**He hangs up.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

_**Rose ends the call slowly and presses the phone to her lips, deep in thought.** _

**INT. TARDIS**

_**The Doctor pauses for a second and then goes back to the console.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

_**Jackie comes back into the living room with two cups of tea.** _

**JACKIE: Rose, I was thinking...**

_**Rose's seat is empty, so Jackie walks in the direction of Rose's bedroom instead.** _

**JACKIE (CONT'D): I've got that bottle of Amaretto from New Years Eve, does he drink?**

**INT. TYLERS' FLAT, ROSE'S BEDROOM**

_**Jackie opens the door to Rose's bedroom. Rose is stuffing some clothes into a bag. Jackie watches her.** _

**JACKIE: I was wondering whether he drinks or not.**

**ROSE: Yeah, he does.**

_**She continues stuffing the clothes into the bag.** _

**JACKIE** _**(quietly)** _ **: Don't go, sweetheart.**

_**Rose stops for a moment and looks around at her.** _

**JACKIE: Please don't go.**

_**Guiltily, Rose continues to pack.** _

"I didn't want to leave her but…" Rose tailed off before sighing. "Oh how could I resist."

"How could any of us." Martha nodded, earning nods all round.

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

_**It is night time. Mickey is sitting reading a newspaper on a bin outside the TARDIS. The small boy who graffiti'd the TARDIS the previous day is now busy cleaning it off again. The Doctor pokes his head around the door.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Good lad. Graffiti that again and I'll 'ave ya. Now, beat it.**

Everyone smirked at seeing the doctor acting strict with someone. It was quite entertaining. Although they were all wondering how he even found that kid again.

_**The little boy scurries off. The Doctor grins. Mickey glances after him. The Doctor walks over to Mickey.** _

**MICKEY: I just went down the shop. And I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is.**

_**He shows the Doctor the front page of the newspaper, headlined "Alien Hoax?". The Doctor gives a small smile.** _

**MICKEY (CONT'D): How could they do that? They saw it!**

**THE DOCTOR: They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope! Can't see it! There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick.**

_**Mickey laughs.** _

As does everyone in the theatre, who were mildly offended but mostly entertained by the doctor's theory.

**MICKEY: We're just idiots.**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, not all of you.**

**MICKEY** _**(surprised)** _ **: Yeah?**

"Every now and then you find someone special. Someone different." Said 10, looking at everyone else in the room, who all smiled gratefully.

**THE DOCTOR: Present for you, Mickey.** _**(hands Mickey a disc)** _ **. That's a virus. Put it online, it'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist.**

**MICKEY: What do you want to do that for?**

**THE DOCTOR: 'Cos you're right. I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me.**

_**In the background, Jackie and Rose emerge from the flats.** _

**MICKEY: How can you say that, and then take her with you?**

_**Gestures Rose.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You could look after her. Come with us.**

"Wait what?!" Rose exclaimed, bolting up into a sitting position. "I thought you said he was a liability and you wouldn't have him on board!"

10 smiled sheepishly at her and Mickey kept his head down with a crazy blush on his cheeks.

**MICKEY: I can't. This life of yours... it's just too much, I... I couldn't do it.** _**(As Jackie and Rose approach)** _ **. Don't tell her I said that.**

"Oh…" Rose realised, then smirked and turned to look at her embarrassed ex-boyfriend. He shrugged at her, still looking shyly at the ground.

**JACKIE** _**(to Rose, pleading)** _ **: I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends, I'll pass my test and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will.**

**ROSE: I'm not leaving 'cos of you. I'm travelling, that's all. And then I'll come back!**

**JACKIE: But it's not safe.**

**ROSE: Mum... if you saw it out there... you'd never stay home.**

"Yeah, I don't know what could have caused me to leave but I swear I'll do whatever to come back, I could never give this up." Rose said to 10. He tried not to show any reaction to this but inside he was thrilled. But he wasn't quite certain why.

11 looked at the two sombrely. Rose may have said that now but she was happy on the parallel earth with the meta-crisis him. She wouldn't be coming back. But that was okay, she was happy and so was he. He had River and the Ponds.

_**She turns to the Doctor, taking her backpack off her shoulders.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(sarcastically)** _ **: Got enough stuff?**

**ROSE: Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment.**

_**She throws an enormous bag into the Doctor's arms.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me. Haha.**

Rose gave 10 a playful nudge causing him to laugh and tackle her into a hug.

_**Rose goes up to Mickey - Jackie looks the Doctor up and down.** _

**ROSE** _**(to Mickey)** _ **: Come with us. There's plenty of room.**

_**Mickey gestures to the Doctor.** _

**THE DOCTOR: No chance, he's ah, a liability, I'm not having him on board.**

**ROSE: We'd be dead without him.**

**THE DOCTOR: My decision is final.**

_**Rose turns back to Mickey.** _

**ROSE: Sorry.**

"Yeah, I take back that sorry now." Rose said quickly, Mickey blushed again but did his best to ignore it.

_**They kiss briefly. Mickey gives a small wave as she backs away.** _

**MICKEY: Good luck, yeah.**

**JACKIE** _**(rounding on the Doctor)** _ **: You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away - how long do I wait then?**

Again the doctors had nothing to say. Only an inner turmoil of confusion and doubt.

_**The Doctor stands there hugging Rose's backpack, not really having an answer, but Rose comes to his rescue.** _

**ROSE: Mum...**

_**Jackie spins around to face Rose.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): You're forgetting, it's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds.** _**(Puts her hands on Jackie's shoulders, smiles kindly)** _ **. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds time. Hmm?**

_**She hugs her. The Doctor steps into the TARDIS. Rose follows him. Mickey gives a small wave and Rose shuts the door, leaving Mickey and Jackie alone outside. The TARDIS dematerialises. Jackie keeps her eyes on her watch as they stand in silence, then...** _

**JACKIE: Ten seconds.**

"Yeah, I probably should have mentioned the Tardis' lack of getting to the right place at the right time." Rose commented. The doctors all looked offended, never liking it when someone insulted their beloved Tardis.

_**She walks back to the flats. Mickey settles himself back on top of the dustbin with the newspaper.** _

**END**

"Well that was fun." Said River, smiling. "I wonder whats next…"

**NEXT TIME…**

**INT. EXHIBIT ROOM**

_**Rows of cases with Aliens in them appear on screen.** _

**ROSE: A great big museum.**

_**Zoom out as the museum is illuminated.** _

**THE DOCTOR: An alien museum, someone's got a hobby.**

"Woah…" Said Amy at the sight of the museum.

"Someone's a bit obsessive." Rory muttered, followed by murmurs of agreement from the others.

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**Close up of Van Statten's face.** _

**VAN STATTEN: The cage contains my one living specimen.**

"Cage!" Donna cried, angrily. Everyone turned to see her fuming in complete anger. 11 almost smiled, so many fond memories resurfacing. But he couldn't. For one thing she was right, it was awful to keep aliens in cages, even if it had been a Dalek. For another, well… He was always sad when thinking about Donna.

**INT. DALEK CELL**

_**The doctor walks into the cage.** _

**INT. LIFT**

_**Close up of the doctor's face.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Must've fallen through time, the only survivor.**

"Ooo… Only one of it's kind eh…" Amy mused, fully interested. Rory rolled his eyes, Amy had always been overly curious and willing to accept anything, plus she didn't scare easy.

"I wish…" 11 muttered, but of course the Daleks went on. They survive, they always survive. 10 and Rose were think along the same lines, the Daleks had caused an awful lot of pain, the two had witnessed so many deaths at their hands.

**INT. OUTSIDE DALEK CELL**

_**Rose rushes out, panicked.** _

**ROSE: It's killing him do something.**

"Of course it would be hostile, can't get one of the nice one's on earth now and then." Clara grumbled.

"Well, I expect most aliens would be hostile if they'd been locked up in a cage." Donna defended, "Who knows what they could have done to it."

Rose's eyes darkened. The Dalek might have been evil, but she'd know doubt Van Statten would have tortured it the way he did regardless. Why did so many people have to be so judgmental and greedy?

**INT. EXAMINATION ROOM**

_**Close up of the doctor, looking pained.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I swear no one on this base is safe!**

"Oh god!" Rose gasped, hand flying to her face.

"What did they do to you?" Martha cried, concern lacing through her voice. It was visible on every else's faces as well, as they looked to the doctors for answers.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse." 11 assured.

"Yea, it was just some kind of autopsy Van Statten did to find out more about me." 10 explained, Everyone scowled. "Slightly painful but it subsides pretty quick."

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**The doctor rushes in and addresses the monitor showing Rose.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You've got to keep it in that cell.**

_**Close up of the screen, Bywater is now stood next to Rose.** _

**BYWATER: It can't get out that locks got a billion combinations.**

"Something tells me that won't be enough." Donna murmured gravely.

"How can you tell?" Rory asked.

"It never is." She replied.

Rory hadn't been aboard the Tardis long, he'd read up on the doctor and seen a pretty good example of his lifestyle in Ledworth and Venice. He thought he had a good idea of how dangerous and exciting it all was. But he was starting to wonder if he knew the full extent of it. Everyone in this room who'd been with the doctor a while, seemed to have moments where'd they'd space out or act so solemn and cold. Did some of the things they'd seen really scar them that much. Was he safe? Was Amy safe?!

_**Rose backs away as guns fire around her.** _

**INT. VAULT CORRIDORS**

_**Rose and Adam run past another bunch of security guards, led by De Maggio.** _

**DE MAGGIO: Civilians! Let them through!**

**THE DOCTOR V.O.: That thing downstairs is gonna kill every last one of us.**

_**As the doctor talks Bywater is shot, his entire skeleton illuminated by a laser.** _

Everyone gasped, they knew a Dalek laser beam when they saw one. Some felt themselves tense in fear, others in anger, but either way, the ominous cloud of tension had once again set over the room.

**INT. CORRIDOR**

_**Rose and Adam hear the sound of the exterminator beam and De Maggio's scream. They run down the corridor terrified.** _

"This looks like one intense episode." Jack said, his voice completely void of emotion. Everyone could only nod silently, not once taking their eyes off the screen.

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

**THE DOCTOR: What's the nearest town?**

**VAN STATTEN: Saltlake city.**

**THE DOCTOR: Population?**

**VAN STATTEN: One Million.**

**THE DOCTOR: All dead.**

"That's the Daleks for you, can't stop them, can't reason with them." 11 sighed.

"Don't say that." Martha reassured. "You've defeated them hundreds of times."

"Yeah, hundreds…" 10 muttered. Martha realised her mistake, but knew if she tried to fix it she'd probably end up making things worse.

**INT. WEAPONS TESTING AREA**

_**Rose and Adam run into the room as the doctor is speaking again.** _

**THE DOCTOR: If you want order's follow this one.**

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**The doctor shouts, spit flying from his mouth in his passionate hatred.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Why don't you just die!**

All lot of people were shocked. Some had never seen the doctor so full of hatred before, and those that had didn't see it very often. It was somewhat scary actually.

**INT. CORRIDOR**

_**Rose and Adam round a corner on floor 46.** _

**ROSE: We're nearly there, give us two seconds.**

**INT. DALEK CELL**

**THE DOCTOR: I've come to help, I'm the doctor.**

_**Lights suddenly come on, illuminating the Dalek.** _

**DALEK: Exterminate!**

**THE DOCTOR: Impossible!**

**DALEK: Exterminate!**

Run!" Donna and Martha cried, as if the doctor on the screen could hear them.

"Don't worry, I was fine." 10 assured them, flashing one of his famous grins, Rose also decided to lean forward from behind him and give a quick wink. The two girls smiled at them, whilst the others looked on, pleased at how friendly with each other everyone on the first sofa was being.


	7. Dalek

**INT. EXHIBIT ROOM**

_**The TARDIS materialises and the Doctor and Rose step out.** _

**ROSE: So, what is it? What's wrong?**

**THE DOCTOR: Don't know, some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course...**

"Oh, yep had my fair share of that." Amy deadpanned.

"And me," Martha cut in. "Gosh, Messaline, am I right?" she nudged Donna lightly.

"Yea," said Donna, "Man that was one weird trip. Oh and the signal you sent." she pointed at River, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. River looked slightly confused at first, but then realised Donna must be referring to a time in her future so she decided it would be safer if she didn't look any further into the matter.

_**They look about themselves.** _

**ROSE: Where are we?**

**THE DOCTOR: Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground.**

**ROSE: And... when are we?**

**THE DOCTOR: 2012.**

**ROSE: God, that's so close, so I should be... 26.**

_**The Doctor flicks a switch and lights flood the museum.** _

**ROSE: Blimey! It's a great big museum!**

Everyone was still shocked at seeing such a place. Who would collect so many alien artefacts? Then again, who wouldn't?

**THE DOCTOR: An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must've spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust... that's the milometer from the Roswell Spaceship.**

"Another story there doctor?" Clara prompted.

"Oh yeah," 10 said, nodding. "The Nedenah, the American military, the Waro… What an adventure that was…"

"Everyone was interested in this so called "adventure", but the sound of Rose's voice on the screen reminded them there was another adventure for them to watch at the minute.

_**He passes the exhibits as he names them. They notice a Slitheen arm in one case.** _

**ROSE: That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm, it's been stuffed.**

"Woah, weird coincidence you were just fighting them." Amy commented.

"Actually…" Rose said. "We didn't go straight to Van Statten's base from home, there was that trip to Italy, and that weird planet with the trees that…"

"Oh, those ones with the leaves that…" 10 jumped in.

"Yeah…" Rose agreed. Both smiling as the reminisced.

"It seems this thing only shows your most interesting of adventures." Clara said.

"Most dangerous more like." Rory grumbled, still against the doctor's reckless way of life.

_**The Doctor notices something else.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Ah! Look at you!**

_**Inside the glass case he is approaching, is the head of a Cyberman. The Doctor stares through the glass at it. Rose stands behind him.** _

"Amazing, I've never seen such an old model before." said River, excitedly, carefully studying it.

"What is it?" Donna asked, having never net cybermen before.

"I expect this'll show you if your patient." 12 said, turning back to the screen. Donna scowled but didn't comment on his lecturing.

**ROSE: What is it?**

**THE DOCTOR: An old friend of mine... well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old.**

12 snorted. He found it amusing that he'd ever thought himself old at 900. Now that he was 2000 it seemed almost youthful. Plus, he was quite sure he'd live to be much, much older than this. For all the scraps he got in to, he seemed to have quite the knack for survival. The thought that it might be dumb luck passed briefly through his head, but his ego sent it packing a few seconds later. He was the doctor, there was no way he got by on luck alone.

**ROSE: Is that where the signal's coming from?**

**THE DOCTOR: Nah, it's stone dead. This signal's alive. Something's reaching out.** _**(Stares intently through the glass)** _ **. Calling for help.**

"Nice way of putting it." Donna said, sarcastically. The rest of the group snickered, minus the doctors, who were fighting the urge to huff at her remark.

"You must admit you were rather ominous." Rose said to 10. He just shook his head and ignored it. 11 and 12 did to, glad they weren't targeted directly.

_**He places the tip of his finger gently on the glass. Immediately, an alarm goes off and they are promptly surrounded by soldiers all pointing their guns at them.** _

River, Jack, Amy, Clara and several others face-palmed.

"Museum glass has alarms, how do you not know that." Clara cried, looking pointedly at 12.

"I don't know," He answered truthfully.

"What do you mean?" She asked, frustration draining out of her voice.

"This was about 1000 years ago Clara, I can't remember what I was thinking at the time, time lord's have longer memory spans than humans but they're similarly structured, so I'll remember the important stuff from my life but other things will just… sort of… _fade_ after a while."

Clara listened intently to him, and found she had nothing else to say when he was finished, nor did anyone else, even 10 and 11 had felt something in his words, and those were going to be their words, eventually.

**ROSE: If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A.**

_**The Doctor flashes the soldiers a grin.** _

The previous tension in the room faded with the old doctor's smile. Everyone began to wonder if the doctor actually found some pleasure in having a gun pointed at him or if it was just a habit now, he seemed to have to deal with this sort of thing every other day.

**OPENING CREDITS** **(minus names)**

" **DALEK"**

Everyone shook their heads at the bluntness the title, whoever wrote this sure had no intention of being tactful about it.

**INT. CORRIDOR**

_**A helicopter lands.** _

**BYWATER** _**(over intercom)** _ **: Attention all personnel! Bad wolf one descending. Bad wolf one descending.**

"That phrase sure does show up a lot doesn't it." said Clara.

"Spoilers." 12 whispered to her. Everyone else who was beginning to notice was getting use to waiting for the answers to their questions at this point, so they just carried on watching.

_**Inside a corridor, men with guns line the walls. Henry van Statten alights from a lift with a few others - they begin to walk briskly down the corridor.** _

**POLKOWSKI: On behalf of all of us, I wanna wish you a very happy birthday, sir.** _**(No reply)** _ **. And the President called to convey his personal best wishes.**

"Henry Van Statten, why am I not surprised." said Jack, hints of frustration and sarcasm making their way into his tone.

"You know him?" asked Rose, shocked.

"He's in the Torchwood files," Jack explained. "Well someone had to take care of his collection after he disappeared, or at least that's the official story…"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, having never discovered Van Statten's fate. Jack just grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. Rose shook her head and looked away, deciding she'd find out later.

**VAN STATTEN: The President is 10 points down. I want him replaced.**

"What? You can't just _replace_ the president." said Amy, "Can you?" she continued after a thought.

"Not normally, but Henry Van Statten held a lot of power at that time, plus he was smart. He was sort of one of those extremely rich and powerful business men that could manipulate the world without anyone knowing." Jack explained.

**POLKOWSKI: I don't think that's very wise, sir...**

**VAN STATTEN: Thank you so much for your opinion. You're fired.** _**(To the soldiers)** _ **: Get rid of him.**

**POLKOWSKI: Wha...?**

_**The soldiers drag him off. Van Statten keeps on walking.** _

"He works fast." Martha said, still stunned by the way he just got rid of someone like that.

"Not very fair though." Donna growled.

**VAN STATTEN: Wipe his memory, put him on the road someplace, Memphis, Minneapolis - somewhere beginning with 'M'.**

Everyone scowled, he said that like he did it everyday, and if he was making a little game out of it, he probably did. Seriously, you're wiping someone's memory and having a little fun deciding where to just _leave_ them. Seriously, the only thing more cruel than doing something horrible to another person, is enjoying it.

_**Another woman named Goddard hastens to take Polkowski's place.** _

**VAN STATTEN (CONT'D): So, the next President, what do you think? Republican or Democrat?**

**GODDARD: Democrat, sir.**

**VAN STATTEN: For what reason?**

**GODDARD** _**(a pause)** _ **: They're just so funny, sir?**

"Excellent reason." 11 said, smiling happily. Everyone else grinned at the childishness he displayed, even in the simple gesture. It was often hard to remember how old the 11th doctor was, he acted like a child so frequently.

Meanwhile, Clara was observing 11's smile with some more serious thoughts. She was comparing the doctors, something everyone had been unconsciously doing since they got here. She was thinking about the way 10 always grinned, whereas 11 smiled and 12 smirked. Was there a reason for that, a hint to their slightly different personalities? It crossed her mind she might be overthinking things, but then again, traveling with the doctor had taught her many things, like never ignore a coincidence.

_**They all stop. Van Statten looks at her.** _

**VAN STATTEN: What is your name?**

**GODDARD: Goddard, sir. Diana Goddard.**

**VAN STATTEN: I like you, Diana Goddard.** _**(Resumes walking)** _ **. So, where's the English kid?**

_**The "English Kid", Adam, hurries up to him.** _

**ADAM: Sir! Sir! I bought ten more artefacts at auction, Mr Van Statten.**

**VAN STATTEN: Bring 'em on, let me see 'em.**

**GODDARD: Sir, with respect, there's something more urgent. We arrested two intruders 54 floors down. We don't know how they got in.**

**VAN STATTEN: I'll tell you how they got in. In'tro the window. In'tro the window, that was funny!** _**(Polite laughs)** _ **. Bring 'em in, let's see 'em, and tell Simmons I wanna visit my little pet. Get to it!**

Everybody shook their heads. Martha was right, he did move fast.

_**He goes through a door.** _

**GODDARD** _**(into mouthpiece)** _ **: Simmons? You'd better give me good news. Is it talking?**

**INT. DALEK CELL**

_**From the alien's point of view, we see Simons attacking it with some sort of chainsaw. It is screaming.** _

\A lot of people were appalled by what they saw. Especially Donna and Rory, who as of right now were the only two in the room to have not met the Daleks. Everyone else was slightly less angered, knowing the Dalek probably deserved it, but knew that Van Statten would have tortured it whether it was evil or not, and that sickened them. The thought of an innocent creature having been captured instead of a Dalek was one that sent a shiver down their spines. Some even felt sorry for the Dalek, despite what it had done. Only those who'd had little to no experience with them though. Others, that had seen to much death and destruction caused by the race, couldn't bring themselves to be upset.

**SIMMONS: Not exactly "talking", no.**

**GODDARD:** **Then what's it doing?**

**SIMMONS: Screaming. Is that any good?**

_**He applies the chain saw again.** _

"He doesn't seem very upset." Donna grumbled. Rose clenched her fists at the memory of Simmons and how easily he found tormenting the Dalek. At the time she'd been upset about his death, but now she couldn't bring herself to care anymore.

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**Van Statten is sitting at a table while Adam shows him the artefacts.** _

**ADAM: And this is the last... paid $800,000 for it.**

_**The Doctor, Rose and Goddard enter.** _

**VAN STATTEN: What does it do?**

_**Takes it from Adam.** _

**ADAM: Well you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel...**

"Incorrect, that's a Hyphonian harmonica." said River. "Good try though."

**THE DOCTOR: I really wouldn't hold it like that.**

**GODDARD: Shut it.**

**THE DOCTOR: Really, though, that's wrong.**

"You just can't resist showing of can you." Clara sighed, shaking her head with a smile. "Even if there's loads of guns trained on you."

"Well I find people don't really want to shoot me when they realise how impressive I am." 11 laughed, 10 and 12 nodding along.

**ADAM: Is it dangerous?**

**THE DOCTOR: No. Just looks silly.**

Everyone laughed, of course the doctor would point that out. River and the doctors knew it was true of course, if he'd held the instrument that way on it's home planet, he'd have gotten seriously laughed at.

_**He holds his hand out for the artefact. Security ready their guns. Van Statten holds up a hand to stop them and hands the object to the Doctor.** _

"And you've won him over already." Rory said, dramatically.

"I'll never understand how you do that." said Amy, looking at 11. "It's like you have some kind of psychic… whatchamacallit that makes people like you."

"It's simple," 10 said. "If I'm confident, people will either trust me, be impressed by me or annoyed by me. Either way they'll want to find out if I have the skills to back up that confidence."

Donna rolled her eyes at what he said, while Amy nodded and everyone else just shook their heads fondly.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): You just need to be...**

_**He runs his fingers gently over the artefact and it plays a note, rather like a harmonica.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): ... delicate.**

_**Everyone looks suitably impressed. The Doctor beams around at them all whilst playing it.** _

**VAN STATTEN: It's a musical instrument.**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(nods)** _ **: And it's a long way from home.**

**VAN STATTEN** _**(stands)** _ **: Here, let me.**

_**He grabs it off the Doctor, who raises his eyebrows.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I did say "delicate". Reacts to the smallest fingerprint.**

_**Van Statten cannot make it play at first and it makes a series of bleeping noises.** _

Everyone was a bit surprised that he was having such trouble; the instrument didn't look that hard to play. Though appearances could be deceiving and some things were harder than they looked. The doctor seemed to have a way of making everything he did look easy, though they knew that was just the surface. The doctor was a far more complex individual than anyone could comprehend. Even himself.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): It needs precision.**

_**Van Statten touches it more gently and it plays a few notes. The Doctor smiles.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Very good. Quite the expert.**

**VAN STATTEN: As are you.**

"Aw… Look you've bonded." Amy said, cheekily. 11 rolled his eyes and gave her a playful shove, while 10 and 12 both looked appalled. They refused to be associated with that horrible man, after all the destruction he helped to cause.

_**He tosses the instrument aside, where it lands somewhere on the floor. The Doctor's and Adam's eyes follow it, slightly alarmed.** _

River and the doctors scowled. Hyphonian artefacts were very delicate, they were a delicate race after all, how dare he toss it around like that.

**VAN STATTEN (CONT'D): Who exactly are you?**

_**The Doctor looks back at Van Statten with a new, slightly disdainful look in his eye.** _

10 sighed. "I always like to give people a chance, but they often prove themselves to be nothing short of idiots."

"Well," 11 cut in. "There are exceptions." He gestured to everyone in the room. The all smiled, 10 and 12 to.

**THE DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. And who are you?**

**VAN STATTEN: Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake.**

**THE DOCTOR: Pretty much sums me up, yeah.**

"You can say that again." Martha laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 12 asked.

"Well you must admit." Clara said. "Stumbling into trouble's pretty much the story of your life."

**VAN STATTEN: The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplice.** _**(Looks at Rose)** _ **. Quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty.**

Rose growled angrily, she wasn't just some trophy companion to the doctor, she was a person, with thoughts and feelings like everyone else. She hated the way Van Statten was referring to her as a object.

**ROSE: She's gonna smack you if you keep calling her "she"**

**VAN STATTEN** _**(eyes on the Doctor)** _ **: She's English too!** _**(To Adam)** _ **. Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy, got you a girlfriend.**

**ADAM: This is Mr Henry Van Statten.**

**ROSE: And who's he when he's at home?**

**ADAM: Mr Van Statten owns the Internet.**

"Nobody owns the internet." Clara, Donna, Amy and Rory said simultaneously.

"Actually the internet was owned by Van Statten for a short period of time, he made money of the advertising used on it, like a lot of free websites." Jack explained.

"Yeah, but when he disappeared his ownership was divided up among organisations like our." Mickey added, referring to UNIT and Torchwood.

**ROSE: Don't be stupid, no one owns the Internet.**

**VAN STATTEN: And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?**

**THE DOCTOR: So you'** **re** **just about an expert on everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up.**

**VAN STATTEN: And you claim greater knowledge?**

**THE DOCTOR: I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am.**

"Too true." 10, 11 and 12 all said. Their companions either rolled their eyes or shook their heads. To them, the doctor's ego was only fun when he was showing up his enemies.

**VAN STATTEN: And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?**

**THE DOCTOR: You tell me.**

**VAN STATTEN: The cage contains my one living specimen.**

**THE DOCTOR: And what's that?**

**VAN STATTEN: Like you don't know.**

**THE DOCTOR: Show me.**

**VAN STATTEN: You wanna see it?**

**ROSE: Blimey, you can smell the testosterone**

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Martha laughed, reaching over to give Rose a quick fist bump.

**VAN STATTEN: Goddard, inform the Cage. We're heading down.**

_**Goddard nods.** _

**VAN STATTEN** _**(to Adam)** _ **: You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon, or whatever it is you British do.**

All the British people in the room -which was the majority- huffed angrily at his comments. It was clear this Van Statten character didn't care much for the people of their country. They didn't just 'canoodle or spoon' as he put it.

**VAN STATTEN (CONT'D): And you, Doctor with no name...** _**(Ready by the lift)** _ **. Come and see my pet.**

"Someone should of warned him." Said Jack. "Daleks make really bad pets."

Amy, Clara, Rose and a few others burst out laughing at him comment. It was somewhat satiric and they figured they really shouldn't be laughing, but they just couldn't resist.

**INT. OUTSIDE DALEK CELL**

_**Van Statten leads the Doctor to the cage.** _

**VAN STATTEN: We've tried everything. The creatures has... shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside.**

_**He has entered a code to enter the Cage. The door to the Cage opens behind him.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Inside? Inside what?**

**SIMMONS** _**(to Van Statten)** _ **: Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down, the Metaltron is resting.**

**THE DOCTOR: Metaltron?**

"Interesting term, I can see where he'd get that from, considering Daleks just _love_ to be sealed away behind a prison of metal." Said River.

**VAN STATTEN: Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out its real name.**

**SIMMONS** _**(to the Doctor)** _ **: Here, you'd better put these on.** _**(Offers the Doctor a pair of gloves)** _ **. The last guy that touched it... burst into flames.**

"Mmm…" 11 hummed. "That happens when Daleks get defensive, their armour senses they're in danger and creates a protective barrier, plus combined with all the chemicals leaking from it's damaged shell, well… The results are obvious."

**THE DOCTOR: I won't touch it then.**

_**Goddard smirks.** _

"Ah, the beautiful sass once again…" Jack sighed dramatically, while 10 and 11 both blushed. 12 just did that criss-cross movement with his eyebrows, that he did when he annoyed or exasperated.

**VAN STATTEN: Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me.**

_**Goddard looks at the Doctor. With a placid expression on his face, he steps into the Cage. Van Statten steps away.** _

**VAN STATTEN (CONT'D): Don't open that door until we get a result.**

Everybody scowled. How dare Van Statten lock the doctor in a room with a potentially (or definitely in their case) dangerous alien life-form and expect 'results'.

_**He and Goddard bend down to look at the monitor showing surveillance footage from the Cage. It is pitch dark inside - they watch the Doctor enter.** _

**INT. DALEK CELL**

_**The door shuts behind the Doctor. He looks at some of the instruments Simmons was using to torture the alien. Through the darkness, the Doctor sees a blue light giving away the alien's location in the Cage.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Look, I'm sorry about this. Mr Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor.**

**DALEK: Doc-tor.**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(absolute shock)** _ **: Impossible.**

**DALEK: THE Doctor?**

_**The Doctor watches, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly open. Lights suddenly come on, illuminating the Dalek.** _

**DALEK (CONT'D): Exterminate! Exterminate!**

_**The Doctor bangs on the door of the cage, rattling it.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Let me out!**

It hurt most people to hear the genuine fear in the doctor's voice. It wasn't often that anything scared the doctor, in fact they usually only saw such things when one of them was in danger. For the doctor didn't really fear his enemies, he feared the pain and destruction they tried, and sometimes succeeded, to cause.

**DALEK: Exterminate!**

**INT. OUTSIDE DALEK CELL**

**GODDARD: Sir, it's gonna kill him!**

**VAN STATTEN: It's talking!**

Rose, Clara, Amy, Donna and Martha growled angrily. The doctor's life was in danger, and all he cared about was that his little 'pet' was talking!

**INT. DALEK CELL**

**DALEK: You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!**

_**It waves its gun around helplessly. The Doctor stops looking terrified and his face breaks into a huge grin.** _

**THE DOCTOR: It's not working!**

_**The Dalek's eyepiece looks down at its gun. The Doctor laughs manically.** _

His laughter scared some people, especially Amy and Rory, who were only really familiar with the doctor's loveable self. Those that had met the doctor's darker side knew how ruthless he could be sometimes; but that didn't mean it didn't still give them goosebumps.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The Great Space Dustbin. How does it feel?**

_**He lunges at the Dalek. The Dalek strains against its chains.** _

**DALEK: Keep back!**

_**The Doctor runs at the Dalek, looking straight into its eyepiece.** _

**THE DOCTOR: What for? What're you going to do to me?** _**(silence)** _ **. If you can't kill... then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you?**

_**He circles the Dalek. The Dalek follows his progress with its eyepiece.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): You're nothing.**

Rose grabbed 10's hand out of instinct, as Clara did with 12.

"I'm sorry." 10 whispered in Rose's ear. "I know I scared you."

All three doctors let their eye's fall to the floor, feeling ashamed of the way they acted, even towards a Dalek. The hadn't acted like a doctor.

**INT. OUTSIDE DALEK CELL**

_**Van Statten, Goddard and Simmons watch the proceedings, intrigued.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): What the hell are you here for?**

_**Goddard glances at Van Statten.** _

"I wonder how they're taking this?" Amy sniggered.

"Probably doesn't make a bit of sense." Rory said, taking her question seriously.

"Oh thanks captain obvious." She said, sarcastically. Rory pulled a face at her, causing her to laugh. He laughed to, and the laughter turned to smiles, which lead to a loving hug, and smiles all round.

**INT. DALEK CELL**

**DALEK: I am waiting for orders.**

**THE DOCTOR: What does that mean?**

**DALEK: I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders.**

**THE DOCTOR: Well you're never gonna get any. Not ever.**

**DALEK: I demand orders!**

10 shook his head. "Dalek's of the time war were bred and raised specifically to follow orders, see Daleks are living creatures but they're a hybrid race, connected together in a network, they think and act as one, a race sharing hatred and a thirst for destruction. Which is why they can be bred for specific purposes and made to be extremely loyal."

Everyone listened quietly to his little explanation, soaking up his words and pondering over what they knew of the Dalek race. They all realised it was far more complicated then they first thought.

**THE DOCTOR** _**(voice rising)** _ **: They're never gonna come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire, the entire Dalek race wiped out in one second.**

**DALEK: You lie!**

**THE DOCTOR: I watched it happen. I MADE it happen!**

**DALEK: You destroyed us?**

_**The Doctor's expression changes. He walks away, his back turned on the Dalek.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(quietly)** _ **: I had no choice.**

**DALEK: And what of the Time Lords?**

**INT. OUTSIDE DALEK CELL**

_**Van Statten, Goddard and Simmons watch the monitor avidly. The Doctor pauses.** _

**INT. DALEK CELL**

**THE DOCTOR: Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost.**

10 and 11 both clouded over in depression and slumped forward in their chairs, their friends doing what they could to comfort them. While Clara and 12 had a whispered conversation over whether it was time yet.

"What are you two talking about?" Rory asked, having noticed their little chat.

"Um.. Well… It's…" They both began stuttering, trying to come up with an excuse. By this time they had grabbed everyone's attention, and 12 could take no more. He knew this moment would come, he just wasn't sure if he was prepared for how everyone would react.

"Tell them." He said. Everyone turned their gazes towards him, most in confusion, Clara in shock.

"Are you sure?" She asked, uncertainly. He nodded.

"We were going to have to eventually, I just wasn't sure when. Now seems as good a time as any."

Clara smiled, seeing he was finally ready to let everyone in on their little secret about the doctor's people.

"Tell us what!" Donna demanded, growing impatient.

"Well you see, a few years ago." Clara began. "When I was still with this doctor." She gestured to 11, "He and I were attacked by Zygons and—"

She was suddenly interrupted by a flash of blue, and there stood Scar once again.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said, smiling smugly at them.

"Oh, hello." Said 10. "And what are you doing back?"

"Just here to tell Clara we're going to watch that particular adventure later and she mustn't spoil too much."

"Oh, does that mean they can't know—"

"That you saved Gallifrey?" Scar interrupted.

"WHAT!" 10 and 11 both cried, while the others gasped in shock, the only people not surprised were Clara, 12 and River.

"That I will allow." Scar continued.

"No wait back up." 10 said, waving his hands around. " _Saved_ Gallifrey."

Scar nodded. "They'll explain." She gestured to 12 and Clara. "But no spoilers."

Another blue flash happened and Scar was gone once more. Everyone stared at where she had been for a moment, then turned to 12 and Clara, eager for answers.

"She speaks the truth." 12 finally said, "We went back in time and saved Gallifrey."

The companions in the room just stared with their mouths open, trying to comprehend what he'd said.

"But how?" 11 asked, like he couldn't really believe it.

"Well we can't say." Clara reminded.

"Spoilers." 12 added.

"But it's true?" Rose pressed. "Gallifrey's really safe."

Clara and 12 looked at each other, smiled and nodded. Rose gasped in happiness, while Jack jumped out of his seat releasing a cry of joy. Amy and even Rory joined him, pulling 11 up, the three of them hugging and laughing in pure happiness. Martha and Mickey cried out in celebration to, then pulled each other into a kiss. Donna was feeling a bit lonely as she didn't have a relationship of any kind with anyone in the room at this point, but Jack and Amy soon made her feel better by pulling her up with the rest of them. Rose and 10 got up and hugged each other happily to, then got so caught up in the celebrating, they actually kissed each other! Those around them, who had seen the obvious attraction between the two from the beginning, all cheered even more. Both of them blushed heavily as they pulled apart, finally realising what they just did. 11, not wanting to be left out, suddenly grabbed his wife and pulled her into a passionate kiss of their own. More cheering and clapping followed, Rory pulled Amy into a kiss to, as did Mickey and Martha.

 _Ah screw it._ Rose thought, grabbing 10 and kissing him again, feeling like she was on cloud nine when he kissed back. The various couples in the room broke apart after a few minutes and went back to their seats, still very elated. Only the sound of the television starting again pulling them from their happy thoughts.

**DALEK: And the coward survived.**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(mockingly)** _ **: Oh, and I caught your little signal... help me... poor little thing** _**(resumes normal tone)** _ **. But there's no one else coming 'cos there's no one else left.**

**DALEK** _**(lowers eyepiece)** _ **: I am alone in the Universe.**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(smiles)** _ **: Yep.**

**DALEK: So are you.**

"Not anymore." Said Clara, giving 12 a hug. Everyone else sighed happily and hugged the person closest to them, still not quite able to comprehend what they'd been told.

_**The Doctor's smile fades.** _

**DALEK (CONT'D): We are the same.**

_**The Doctor spins around to face the Dalek angrily.** _

**THE DOCTOR (furious): We're not the same, I'm not...** _**(Stops)** _ **. No, wait. Maybe we are. You're right, yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cos I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve.** _**(Raises eyebrows)** _ **. Exterminate.**

_**He pulls a lever on the control panel and the Dalek is immediately engulfed by electricity. It starts screaming again.** _

**DALEK: Have pity!**

**THE DOCTOR: Why should I? You never did.**

_**He turns up the voltage.** _

The doctor's companions all tensed, still scared by the his dark side. The doctors all lowered their heads, it hurt for their friends to see them this way. This side of himself, the vengeful side, was not one he was proud of.

**INT. OUTSIDE DALEK CELL**

**VAN STATTEN** _**(to soldiers)** _ **: Get him out.**

**INT. DALEK CELL**

**DALEK: Help me!**

_**Security burst in and grab the Doctor before he can lunge for the control panel again. Van Statten addresses the Dalek.** _

**VAN STATTEN: I saved your life, now talk to me! Goddamn it, talk to me!**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(as he is dragged away)** _ **: You've got to destroy it!**

"Quite right," Jack said, "That thing could destroy the entire world if it fully repairs itself."

**VAN STATTEN: The last in the Universe. And now I know your name. Dalek. Speak to me, Dalek.** _**(Silence)** _ **. I am Henry van Statten, now recognise me!** _**(Silence again. To Simmons)** _ **: Make it talk again, Simmons.**

_**Simmons approaches the Dalek with a greedy look in his eye.** _

**VAN STATTEN (CONT'D): Whatever it takes.**

A large number of people suddenly felt sick to their stomachs. These people were truly cruel, torturing an alien just to get it to talk was wrong, Dalek or not.

**INT. ADAM'S WORKSHOP**

_**Adam shows Rose into his workshop. Rose looks around.** _

**ADAM: Sorry about the mess. Mr Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing. So long as I deliver the goods...**

_**Rose prods a few things on the surfaces.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): What do you think, that is?**

_**He hands Rose an object.** _

**ROSE: Er... a lump of metal?**

**ADAM: Yeah. Yeah, but I think... well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft.**

_**Rose finishes examining the lump of metal and places it down carefully.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecrafts, aliens, visitors to Earth, they really exist.**

**ROSE: That's amazing.**

"Playing the innocent, clueless card eh?" Jack hinted, wagging his eyebrows at Rose, who folded her arms and pretended she hadn't heard him. She was still embarrassed that she'd thought Adam was cute for a bit, for a genius he hadn't half been an idiot.

**ADAM: I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe that the whole universe is teeming with life.**

**ROSE** _**(smiling slightly)** _ **: I'm gob-smacked, yeah. And you do what? Sit here and catalogue it?**

**ADAM: Best job in the world.**

**ROSE: Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real.**

**ADAM: Yeah... I'd give anything. But I don't think it's ever gonna happen, not in our lifetimes.**

**ROSE: Oh, you never know... what about all those people who say they've been inside spaceships and things and talked to aliens?**

**ADAM: I think they're nutters.**

**ROSE: Yeah, me too.** _**(Both laugh)** _ **.**

"So you think you're a nutter?" Donna asked, snickering.

"Course not, I said those that said they were inside spaceships were nutters." Rose defended. "I never told anyone, those that do are nutters whether they have or have really met aliens, cause they actually expected people to believe them."

**ROSE (CONT'D): So, how'd you end up here?**

**ADAM: Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit.**

**ROSE: Ah, right, you're a genius.**

**ADAM: Sorry, but yeah... I can't help it, I was born clever.**

_**Rose smiles.** _

"Not exactly modest is he." 10 said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Talk about pot calling the kettle black." Clara laughed.

"Oi!" 10 and 11 cried. 12, by contrast, burst out laughing. He didn't really mind her insulting him at this point, it was just nice to hear her familiar humour again.

**ADAM (CONT'D): When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System, nearly caused World War Three.**

**ROSE: What, and that's funny is it?**

**ADAM: Well you should've been there! Just to see them running about! Fantastic!**

**ROSE: You sound like the Doctor.**

The doctors all grimaced at being compared with Adam. They'd never really forgiven him for his idiocy and selfishness.

**ADAM: Are you and him...?**

**ROSE** _**(quickly)** _ **: No, we're just friends.**

**ADAM** _**(nods)** _ **: Good.**

**ROSE** _**(smiling, a little shy)** _ **: Why's it good?**

"Is it bad?" Mickey asked.

"No." Said Rose.

"Well then it must be good."

"Oh shut up."

"She laughed and gave him a shove while he grinned cheekily.

**ADAM: Just is.**

_**A pause.** _

**ROSE (breaking the moment): So... wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mr Van Statten's got a living creature down there.**

**ADAM: Yeah... yeah well I did ask but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it does take long to patch in on the comms system.**

**ROSE** _**(laughs)** _ **: Let's have a look then. Adam turns to the computer and taps some keys and Rose observes over his shoulder.**

**ADAM: It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird, it's kind of... useless, it's just like this... great big pepper pot.**

Almost everyone laughed, amused at the thought of a Dalek being compared to a pepper pot, which they had to admit, was pretty accurate.

_**They access the screen that surveys the Cage. They watch Simmons approach the Dalek and begin to torture it with one of the devices. The Dalek screams again.** _

**ROSE** _**(alarmed)** _ **: It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?**

**ADAM: I don't know.**

**ROSE: Take me down there. Now.**

_**She strides from the room.** _

The doctors all felt both proud and sorry for Rose. They thought it was lovely that she wanted to help another species when it was being tortured. They just felt bad that she hadn't known the alien she wanted to help was one of the most evil and destructive in the universe. She could be so innocent sometimes. They shook their heads with some bittersweet smiles.

_How human…_

**INT. LIFT**

_**The Doctor, Van Statten, Goddard and the security guards step into the lift.** _

**THE DOCTOR: The metal's just battle armour. The real Dalek creature's inside.**

**VAN STATTEN: What does it look like?**

**THE DOCTOR: A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered, every single emotion was removed except hate.**

**VAN STATTEN** _**(impressed)** _ **: Genetically engineered... by whom?**

**THE DOCTOR: By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world, you'd like him.**

11 had to bite back a snarl at the mention, or rather insinuation, of Davros. It wasn't long ago for him that the creator of the Daleks had tried to atomise the entire universe, resulting in the loss of many innocent people, and one of his closest friends… He glanced sideways at said friend, to find she was watching the screen intently with a relaxed smile. He smiled to, she hadn't forgotten him just yet, and he felt he should enjoy that while he could.

**GODDARD: It's been on Earth for over fifty years, sold at a private auction moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?**

**THE DOCTOR: Because I'm here. How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?**

**GODDARD: Records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands, burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must've gone insane.**

"She's good…" Jack mused, and the others nodded their heads. Rose suddenly wished she'd gotten to know Goddard a bit better, she seemed like a pretty cool person, but she'd been too busy running for her life that day.

**THE DOCTOR: Must've fallen through time. The only survivor.**

**GODDARD: You talked about a war?**

**THE DOCTOR: The Time War. The final battle between my people and the Dalek race.**

**VAN STATTEN: But you survived too.**

**THE DOCTOR: Not by choice.**

Rose, Amy and Clara all punched their respective doctors.

"Ow!" All three of them cried. "What was that for?"

"Don't you dare say things like you just did." Rose lectured

"You said you didn't survive by choice, like you wanted to die." Amy continued.

"Don't ever think it would have been better for you to die, because that couldn't be further from the truth." Clara finished, pulling 12 into a hug. He smiled and hugged her back, while 11 and 10 were tackled into hugs of their own until the whole room was filled with laughter.

**VAN STATTEN: This means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth, Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence.**

**INT. EXAMINATION ROOM**

_**Lights flash on, illuminating the Doctor. They have chained him up against a rack and striped his torso. Van Statten stands behind an instrument pointing at the Doctor.** _

The happiness that previously filled the room was sucked away and scattered in the wind, replaced by a feeling of silent rage. The doctors tried to assure everyone they were fine, but their friends were having non of it, constantly fussing over them and making death threats against Van Statten.

**VAN STATTEN: Now, smile!**

_**The instrument runs some sort of scan over the Doctor's torso. The Doctor moans slightly in pain, grimacing. The scan image shows the Doctor's ribcage with two hearts beating within it.** _

**VAN STATTEN (CONT'D): Two hearts! Binary vascular system! Oh, I am so going to patent this.**

**THE DOCTOR: So that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it.**

"That's sick!" Said Martha, "how dare he hoard alien tech, probably even steal it to, just so he can put a few millions in his pockets."

The others all nodded and glowered at the screen.

**VAN STATTEN: This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk, you have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian Crater, and do you know what we found?**

_**The Doctor looks at him angrily but questioningly.** _

**VAN STATTEN (CONT'D): The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course, no need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?**

_**He smiles smugly.** _

Donna gasped. "You mean he's found ways of advancing humanity and just been keeping them to himself."

"Well it's a good business strategy." 12 said, in an unreadable tone. A lot of people looked at him like they couldn't believe he just said that. Well a lot of them couldn't.

"Sorry," Clara apologised. "He can be a bit… brutally honest… sometimes."

The others still looked on in shock, while 11 and 10 were trying to realise if he was really a future regeneration, would they really turn out so harsh someday?

**THE DOCTOR: Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten?**

_**Van Statten's smirk fades, he looks and the doctor questioningly.** _

**THE DOCTOR(CONT'D): A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species, that creature in your dungeon is better than you.**

"It is true." River decided to say. "One of the only good things about Daleks is their honestly and loyalty."

The others wanted to protest, particularly the doctors, but couldn't. Since deep down they knew he was right.

**VAN STATTEN: In that case, I will be true to myself and continue.**

_**He walks back to the scanner.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(frantic)** _ **: Listen to me, that thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!**

**VAN STATTEN: Nothing can escape the Cage.**

_**He runs the scan again. The Doctor writhes with pain.** _

Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Clara and some of the others all gasped in horror and turned away from the screen, unable to watch anymore.

**THE DOCTOR: But it's woken up! It knows I'm here! It's gonna get out! Van Statten, I swear no one on this base is safe! No one on this planet!**

_**The scan is run again. The Doctor groans in pain and throws his head back.** _

Suddenly, River jumped from her seat with her gun in her hand and shot at the screen several times over, seething angrily. The picture paused but the screen remained undamaged, something else that surprised everyone.

"Don't worry, everything's fine." 11 reassured, taking River's hand and rubbing it soothingly. She took a few deep breaths and sat back down again, now she'd gotten that out of her system. "I'm okay, I've been through much worse." 11 said, hoping to calm her down. Although saying he'd been through worse things might not have been the best…

**INT. OUTSIDE DALEK CELL**

_**Adam enters the lobby outside the Cage, followed by Rose.** _

**BYWATER: Hold it right there!**

**ADAM** _**(flashes ID)** _ **: Level three access. Special clearance from Mr Van Statten.**

_**They pass Simmons and enter the Cage.** _

**INT. DALEK CELL**

_**Rose stares at the Dalek.** _

**ADAM: Don't get too close...**

_**Rose walks slowly up to the Dalek and peers into its eyepiece. It watches her.** _

**ROSE: Hello?**

_**The Dalek simply continues to watch her. Rose is innocently concerned.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?**

**DALEK: Yes.**

"His name's Yes?" Donna asked, causing everyone to burst into some much needed laughter.

**ROSE: What?**

_**The Dalek raises its eyepiece to look into her face.** _

**DALEK** _**(slowly and wearily)** _ **: I am in pain. They torture me. But still they fear me. Do you fear me?**

**ROSE: No.**

"You should." Jack advised.

"Yes I know that _now_." Rose huffed.

"It's okay, you couldn't have know." 10 assured her, she smiled at him and blushed.

_**The Dalek lowers its eyepiece.** _

**DALEK: I am dying.**

**ROSE: No, we can help!**

**DALEK: I welcome death. But I am glad... that before I die... I met a human who was not afraid.**

_**Rose looks overwhelmed with sadness and pity.** _

"No it's a trap!" Jack cried, like he thought the Rose on the screen could hear him.

**ROSE: Isn't there anything I can do?**

**DALEK: My race is dead. I shall die alone.**

_**Rose has tears in her eyes. She places a hand gently on the Dalek.** _

"A trap it may be, but that is still true." Clara murmured. She's spoken softly, but it was so quiet everyone still managed to catch it. A lot of them began to feel somewhat sorry for the Dalek, even if it was evil. The doctors felt as though they should feel bad, but couldn't actually bring themselves to; their hatred wouldn't let them.

**ADAM** _**(too late)** _ **: Rose, no!**

_**The place where Rose has put her hand suddenly burns bright orange and she snatches her hand away from the heat. The Dalek's tone changes.** _

**DALEK: Genetic material extrapolated, initiate cellular reconstruction!**

_**It bursts out of its chains with a new lease of life. Sparks fly from it.** _

_Oh no._ Everyone thought, but didn't voice it. They didn't want to make Rose feel worse than she already did.

_**Simmons enters the room.** _

**SIMMONS: What the hell have you done?**

_**He approaches the Dalek. It points a sucker at him.** _

**SIMMONS (CONT'D): Whatcha gonna do? Sucker me to death?**

_**The Dalek proceeds to do just that. It places the sucker over Simmons face and we hear his skull cracking as it sucks inwards.** _

Most didn't even flinch, they'd seen it coming. It was a little amusing that he'd been so cocky about it, but no one really felt like laughing. They didn't exactly feel sorry for Simmons either, he had gotten what he deserved.

_**Rose and Adam rush outside.** _

**INT. OUTSIDE DALEK CELL**

**ROSE** _**(to Bywater)** _ **: It's killing him! Do something!**

**BYWATER** _**(over intercom)** _ **: Condition red! Condition red! I repeat this is not a drill!**

**INT. EXAMINATION ROOM**

_**Van Statten, still with the Doctor, looks up, as does the Doctor, who is sweating with the pain.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(wearily)** _ **: Release me if you want to live.**

"Nice." Jack complimented.

"Yeah, I'd wanted to say that for a while." 10 laughed.

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**The Doctor, Van Statten, Goddard and Van Statten's security guards exit the lift and enter Van Statten's office. The Doctor addresses a monitor where there is a communication link to the lobby.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You've got to keep it in that cell.**

**ROSE: Doctor, it's all my fault.**

"I'm really sorry." Rose apologised.

"Don't worry, like I said you couldn't have known, you were trying to help." 10 said. She nodded and chuckled a bit, feeling very happy.

**BYWATER: I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations.**

"Donna was right, that's not enough." Said River.

**THE DOCTOR: The Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat.**

**INT. DALEK CELL**

_**Inside the cage, the Dalek places its sucker to the code lock and begins to run through all the combinations.** _

"Wow that is good." Said Amy, sounding genuinely impressed.

"Don't need to sound so happy, it's about to kill them." Rory said, only to get another "shut up stupid" thrown his way.

**INT. OUTSIDE DALEK CELL**

_**Rose and Adam stand before the door with security, who are pointing their guns at the door. In no time at all, the door opens.** _

**BYWATER: Open fire!**

_**They shoot at the Dalek.** _

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

**VAN STATTEN: Don't shoot it, I want it unharmed!**

Everyone growled once again. He cared more about his little pet than his men about to be killed by it. Yet another example of selfish rich people only looking to please themselves, not to stereotype, of course some wealthy people were great. But as far as that stereotype goes, Van Statten certainly fit the picture.

**THE DOCTOR: Rose, get out of there!**

**INT. OUTSIDE DALEK CELL**

_**The Dalek advances upon them, the bullets having no affect at all. Bywater turns to the female guard.** _

**BYWATER: De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?**

**DE MAGGIO** _**(to Rose and Adam)** _ **: You, with me.**

_**They follow her. The Dalek approaches the screen displaying the Doctor, Van Statten and Goddard and smashes right through it. Then electricity starts to course through it. It wails as the peeling metal bends back into shape, the rust fades away. It looks perfect again.** _

It was quite a sight to see really, the Dalek's repairing process was somewhat mystifying, with all the sparks and the soft golden glow it seemed to emit. It took a moment for them to snap out of it and remember the Daleks were their enemies. It made them all realise how relaxed they were watching the danger and excitement rather than living it.

**BYWATER** _**(into mouthpiece)** _ **: Abandoning the cage, sir.**

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**Goddard is tapping into a computer as Van Statten and the Doctor look over her shoulder.** _

**GODDARD: We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's raiding entire power supplies for the whole of Utah.**

**THE DOCTOR: It's downloading.**

**VAN STATTEN: Downloading what?**

"Current information." Jack said seriously. "The Daleks never like to be uninformed."

**GODDARD: Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down.**

**THE DOCTOR: It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire Internet. It knows everything.**

"Well that can't be good." Said Donna. Nobody responded, they didn't have to, everyone knew what they would have said.

**INT. OUTSIDE DALEK CELL**

**The Dalek finally backs away from the computer.**

**DALEK: The Daleks survive in me!**

"This is just like a 'rise from the ashes scene in a film'." Said Mickey. A few people gave him pointed glares, to which he shrugged innocently with a sheepish smile.

_**The Dalek fires its exterminator beam randomly around the room, as though to test it.** _

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

**GODDARD:** **The cameras in the vault have gone down.**

**THE DOCTOR: We've only got emergency power, it's eaten everything else, you've got to kill it now!**

**GODDARD: All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately.**

**INT. VAULT CORRIDORS**

_**Rose and Adam run past another bunch of security guards, led by De Maggio.** _

**DE MAGGIO: Civilians! Let them through!**

_**Rose and Adam run out of sight. The guards point their guns ready in the direction they anticipate the Dalek will approach from. Bywater runs into view.** _

**BYWATER** _**(shouts)** _ **: Cover the north wall: Red division, maintain suppressing fire along the perimeter, Blue Division hold.**

_**He is exterminated by the Dalek behind him.** _

Donna, Martha, Clara and Amy gasped as he was suddenly struck down. The others were not so surprised, for a number of different reasons.

Meanwhile, Martha, once the shock had worn off, began to think back to her first encounter with the Daleks in the slums of manhattan. She'd seen there and then what they were capable of, and how heartless they could be, and it still haunted her, even today.

_**The guards immediately start firing at the Dalek, but the bullets melt before they can even touch the armour. The Dalek is surrounded - but it simply exterminates them, one by one, the bullets having no effect.** _

Everybody was filled with a mixture of horror and slight impress. They were mostly sickened to see those people get struck down, unable to even defend themselves. As well as a touch of impressment at the way the Dalek was getting shot at from all sides and was just standing there, if it had been any other creature (well most other creatures) it would have been heroic, but the Daleks didn't really have a sense of fear, and knew the bullets wouldn't hurt them, so it was pretty natural.

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

**VAN STATTEN** _**(to Goddard)** _ **: Tell them to stop shooting at it!**

**GODDARD:** **But it's killing them!**

**VAN STATTEN: They're dispensable, that Dalek is unique.** _**(Into intercom)** _ **: I don't want a scratch on its body work? Do you hear me? Do you hear me?**

_**The sound of the gunshots fade into silence.** _

A depressing silence fell over the room, perfectly in sync with the silence on the film. A cold acceptance of the deaths that had happened that day, after all the destruction they'd seen, it was something they were all familiar with doing.

**INT. VAULT CORRIDORS**

_**Every single soldier lies dead. The Dalek proceeds up the corridor.** _

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**Goddard shows the Doctor a map of the base on the computer screen.** _

**GODDARD: That's us right below the surface. That's the cage, and that's the Dalek.**

_**She indicates a blue light moving along a corridor.** _

**THE DOCTOR: This museum of yours, have you got any alien weapons?**

**GODDARD: Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them.**

**VAN STATTEN: We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there.**

**THE DOCTOR: Leaving everyone trapped with it? Rose is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that?**

_**Van Statten stands up. The Doctor turns back to the computer screen and Goddard.** _

**THE DOCTOR: It's got to go through this area. What's that?**

**GODDARD: Weapons testing.**

**THE DOCTOR: Give guns to the lawyers, technicians, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it.**

_**Goddard nods and gets up. The Doctor takes her place in front of the computer.** _

"You really think that'll work?" Rory asked. "Didn't seem very effective the first time."

Amy slapped him hard on the arm, knowing what he said would greatly upset the doctors, for all their pride and courage, they weren't half sensitive.

"It was worth a try." 11 answered. "I couldn't let the Dalek kill everyone without putting up a fight, besides, Daleks have weak spots you know."

"Really?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Mm, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Spoilers." River cut in.

Rory almost wanted to call himself stupid for not seeing that coming.

**INT. STAIRCASE**

_**Rose, still running, finds herself at the foot of a flight of stairs.** _

**ROSE: Stairs! That's more like it!**

_**Adam runs up behind her.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): It hasn't got legs, it's stuck!**

"First time!" Rose yelled, as Jack opened his mouth. He snapped it shut again with the most innocent expression he could muster. Rose simply shook her head and turned back to the screen, blushing ever so slightly.

**DE MAGGIO** _**(joining them)** _ **: It's coming! Get up!**

_**They run up the stairs and look over the banisters to watch the Dalek. It stops at the foot of the stairs. Adam breathes a small sigh of relief. It runs its eyepiece over the stairs.** _

**ADAM** _**(mockingly)** _ **: Great big alien death machine. Defeated by a flight of stairs.**

_**The Dalek's eyepiece rests on them. De Maggio still has her gun pointing at it.** _

**DE MAGGIO: Now, listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate, then I guarantee that Mr Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong. But people have died, and that stops. Right now. The killing stops, have you got that?**

_**The Dalek merely watches her, saying nothing.** _

**DE MAGGIO (CONT'D): I demand that you surrender, is that clear?**

"She was so strong…" Rose whispered, sounding almost like she might cry. The others were feeling a bit watery-eyed as well, when they caught the terrified tone in De Maggio's voice, and the way she was trying to hide it.

_**Short pause.** _

**DALEK: El-ev-ate.**

_**The Dalek levitates in the air and floats up the first few steps of the stairs.** _

**ROSE: Oh my God.**

_**The Dalek proceeds up the stairs. Adam looks gob smacked.** _

**DE MAGGIO: Adam, get her out of here.**

**ROSE** _**(urgently)** _ **: Come with us, you can't stop it!**

**DE MAGGIO: Someone's got to try. Now get out!**

_**She pushes them away.** _

"She really was good," 11 said. He, 10 and 12 all shared a nod with each other, in a silent vow to remember her. They always remembered the brave ones.

**DE MAGGIO (CONT'D): Don't look back, just run!**

_**Adam and Rose go up the rest of the stairs. The Dalek advances. De Maggio shoots at it without avail.** _

**INT. CORRIDOR**

_**Moments later, Rose and Adam hear the sound of the exterminator beam and De Maggio's scream. They run down the corridor terrified.** _

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

**VAN STATTEN: I thought you were the great expert, Doctor.**

_**The Doctor, still staring at the monitor, does not answer.** _

**VAN STATTEN (CONT'D): If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate, there must be something it needs, everything needs something.**

**THE DOCTOR: What's the nearest town?**

**VAN STATTEN: Saltlake City.**

**THE DOCTOR: Population?**

**VAN STATTEN: One million.**

**THE DOCTOR: All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature, that's all it needs.**

**VAN STATTEN** _**(furious)** _ **: But why would it do that?!**

**THE DOCTOR Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose!**

"If you put it like that, it isn't really their fault." Clara decided to say.

A lot of people turned to look at her like she was insane, prompting her to elaborate.

"I mean, the Daleks were born with this in their minds, and are physically incapable or thinking or feeling otherwise, so at least… You know… They don't destroy because they enjoy it, they do it because it's all they know."

Everyone who had glared at her, immediately softened their gazes, knowing what she said made some sort of sense. In fact, it forced some of them to completely rethink the way they looked at Daleks.

**INT. WEAPONS TESTING AREA**

_**The soldiers position themselves.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(through intercom)** _ **: The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melted before they even hit home but it's not indestructible. If you concentrate your fire, you might get through.**

_**The soldiers wait apprehensively.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece. That's the weak spot.**

**COMMANDER: Thank you, Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single tin robot. Positions!**

"Why does no one ever listen…" 10 moaned. If people just listen to him now and then instead of trying their own reckless ideas, maybe things wouldn't get messed up so much.

_**They ready their guns and wait. After a few moments, Rose and Adam run into view, right in the middle of the open area.** _

Everyone tensed, seeing Rose and Adam right in the line of fire.

**COMMANDER (CONT'D): Hold your fire!**

_**Rose and Adam stop.** _

They all relaxed again, thanking whatever they believed in that Rose, and to a lesser extent Adam, hadn't been shot.

**COMMANDER (CONT'D): You two, get the hell out of there!**

_**Rose and Adam make it outside the door the moment the Dalek slowly comes into view. They stop for a moment to watch it. The Dalek also stops, and it focuses on them. It then zooms right in on Rose's face and turns in their direction. Adam grabs Rose's hand and pulls her away, but she stops again.** _

**ROSE: It was looking at me.**

**ADAM: Yeah, it wants to slaughter us!**

_**Rose pulls her hand away.** _

**ROSE:** **No, but it was looking right at me.**

"Yeah, that was weird, why would it be so interested in Rose?" Amy asked, wracking her brain for answers. She'd been making notes on everything she saw, just as the doctor taught her, but nothing was coming to mind. River, Rose and the doctors were already well aware of what had sparked the Dalek's interest in Rose, but chose to keep it to themselves. Like Scar said, no spoilers.

**ADAM** _**(impatiently)** _ **: So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing, it's looking all around!**

**ROSE** _**(shakes her head)** _ **: I don't know... it's like… it's like there's something inside looking at me, like... like it knows me.**

"Well you were the one who revived it." Jack pointed out. Rose caught his eye and put a finger to her lips, hinting at him to keep his mouth shut. He nodded, realising they wanted everyone to figure it out for themselves.

_**The Dalek makes its way towards the door.** _

**COMMANDER: On my mark...**

_**The Dalek looks up at them.** _

**COMMANDER (CONT'D): Open fire!**

_**They all start shooting at the Dalek. Like before, the bullets have no effect.** _

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

**GODDARD: We've got vision.**

_**The Doctor stands up and looks at the monitor, showing the weapons testing area.** _

**THE DOCTOR: It wants us to see.**

"Daleks aren't usually ones to taunt their opponents so much as just exterminate them, but with me they can't resist." 12 said gravely, and yet so acceptingly. It scared everyone how 12 seemed to be so accepting of all the suffering and evil surrounding him. He was the oldest of all the doctors… Had he been the one to finally just accept his constant pain? It scared them to think of such things… But the signs were there.

_**The Dalek is looking straight at the camera, completely unperturbed by the volley of gunshots.** _

**INT. WEAPONS TESTING AREA**

_**The Dalek slowly levitates into the air until it is hovering near the ceiling. It fires it's exterminator beam at the fire alarm, causing the fire sprinkles to rain water from the ceiling. The bullets keep coming, but the Dalek pays no heed. It aims at a man who has his feet firmly rooted to the wet ground and fires its exterminator beam at him. The rest of the team fall like flies except from the Commander and one of his men who are sheltered from the sprinklers.** _

**COMMANDER: Fall back! Fall back!**

_**The Dalek exterminates both of them and then observes the tens of lifeless forms lying on the wet ground with their useless bullets scattered on the floor.** _

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**There is a silence in Van Statten's office. The Doctor looks down, breathing heavily in shock.** _

Most in the theatre do the same as the doctor on screen.

"I knew it would be difficult to defeat…" 11 said, looking at his hands. "But I didn't expect… That."

River pulled him into her embrace, whispering calming words into his ear. Rose did the same to the similarly upset 10. As for Clara, she took a glance at 12, but seeing his usual indifferent look plastered on his face, decided it would be a waste of time to try comforting him.

**VAN STATTEN** _**(stunned)** _ **: Perhaps it's time for a new strategy, maybe we should consider abandoning this place.**

**GODDARD** _**(quietly furious with him)** _ **: Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out.**

**THE DOCTOR: You said you could seal the vault.**

"You're not mad?" Donna asked. She was so use to seeing the doctor furious with idiots like Van Statten.

"Well I probably would have been, but I was a bit more focused on other things." 10 said, giving Rose's hand a squeeze.

**VAN STATTEN** _**(going to the computer)** _ **: It was designed to be a bunker. In the event of nuclear war, steel bulkheads...**

**GODDARD** _**(to the Doctor)** _ **: There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive.**

**THE DOCTOR: We've got emergency power, we can re-route that to the bulkhead doors.**

**GODDARD: We'd have to bypass the security codes, that would take a computer genius!**

**VAN STATTEN: Good thing you've got me, then.**

**THE DOCTOR: You want to help?**

**VAN STATTEN: I don't want to die, Doctor, simple as that. Nobody knows this software better than me.**

"Man he's not even afraid to admit he's selfish." Clara said.

"Well he was selfish but he was smart, I'll give him that." 12 added.

_**The screen showing the footage of the basement suddenly flashes back into life. The Dalek is still standing in the middle of the open area. At first, only Goddard notices.** _

**GODDARD: Sir...**

_**The Doctor and Van Statten also look round at the screen.** _

**DALEK: I shall speak only to the Doctor.**

_**The Doctor slowly straightens up, not taking his eyes off the Dalek.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You're gonna get rusty.**

A sharp pang suddenly tugged at Clara and 12's hearts. A lot of things this episode had made them think of their new friend Rusty, but that was just ridiculous. There were so many similarities between the two Daleks, in the way they both acted strangely, got left alone, broken, confused etc.

**DALEK: I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveller regenerated me.**

**THE DOCTOR: What's your next trick?**

**DALEK: I have been searching for the Daleks.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah, I saw. Downloading the Internet.** _**(Walks around the table to be nearer the screen)** _ **. What did you find?**

**DALEK: I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes.**

**THE DOCTOR: And?**

**DALEK: Nothing.** _**(Voice rising)** _ **. Where shall I get my orders now?**

**THE DOCTOR: You're just a soldier without commands.**

**DALEK: Then I shall follow the primary order, the Dalek instinct to destroy! To conquer!**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(exasperated)** _ **: What for? What's the point?** _**(Silence)** _ **. Don't you see? It's all gone. Everything you were, everything you stood for.**

**DALEK: Then what should I do?**

**THE DOCTOR: All right then. If you want orders... follow this one: kill yourself.**

**DALEK: The Daleks must survive!**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(angrily)** _ **: The Daleks have failed. Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct? Rid the Universe of your filth, why don't you just die?**

The companions all tensed. Seeing the doctor in one of his rages was the scariest thing ever. Even scarier than the monsters and the death and destruction.

_**He shouts this last word, spit flying from his mouth in his passionate hatred. The Dalek is silent for a few seconds, then...** _

**DALEK: You would make a good Dalek.**

All the doctors visibly flinched at his words, and found themselves being once again comforted by their friends. Something the group had to do a lot throughout this particular episode. What nobody realised though, was that the doctors had each flinched for a different reason.

10 because he couldn't believe he was being compared to his greatest enemy. He wasn't anything like them, he'd only been angry at the time and spoken in a fit of rage. He hated the Daleks, of that he was certain, but he would show them mercy when the moment called for it, plus it was only the Daleks, he was fine with other species. Well most other species…

11 because he heard the truth in the words. He'd tried for so long to deny that he was anything alike he greatest enemy, but he just couldn't ignore the similarities anymore. But just because he acknowledged them, didn't mean he accepted them, he would never be okay with this.

And 12. 12 was almost instantly reminded of what Rusty had told him a little while ago. That "he was a good Dalek". While the Dalek on screen had said he'd become one, Rusty said he was one… Did that mean the Daleks had always been able to see his potential and now he'd finally achieved it. To tell the truth he'd fully accepted being similar to Daleks when Rusty had told him he was a good one, because he knew what that meant. Really meant. He was like his enemies, but better, not the best. He was no hero, never would be, but he was better than worst, and that was a good start. At least he thought so.

_**The screen goes blank. The Doctor stares, dumbstruck.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Seal the vaults.**

**INT. WEAPONS TESTING AREA**

_**The Dalek elevates its way out of the room.** _

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**Van Statten and the Doctor are busy tapping into the computer.** _

**VAN STATTEN: I can leech power off the ground defences, feed it to the bulkheads. God it's been years since I've had to work this fast.**

**THE DOCTOR: Are you enjoying this?**

"Wouldn't be a surprise." Rory scoffed, everyone else nodding along.

**GODDARD: Doctor, she's still down there.**

**INT. STAIRWELL**

_**Adam is running up a flight of stairs in a stairwell, followed by Rose who is on her mobile to the Doctor.** _

**ROSE: This isn't the best time.**

Really wasn't." Rose said. "When you're running for your life, stopping for a quick chat's not the best thing to do."

10 rolled his eyes and she giggled. It was kind of a cute giggle, not that any of the doctors would admit that thought.

**THE DOCTOR: Where are you?**

**ROSE: Level 49.**

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(working on the computer)** _ **: You've got to keep moving, the vault's being sealed off, up at** **level 46.**

**ROSE: Can't you stop them closing?**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run.**

**INT. STAIRWELL**

_**Rose and Adam run up the stairs, the Dalek in pursuit.** _

"How did it catch you? I mean it's moving incredibly slowly." Martha pointed out. Some opened their mouths to answer her, but realised they couldn't. Taking another look at the screen, they saw she had a good point; the Dalek did move incredibly slowly.

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

**VAN STATTEN: Done it. We've got power to the bulkheads.**

**GODDARD: The Dalek's right behind them.**

**INT. CORRIDOR**

_**Rose and Adam round a corner on floor 46.** _

**ROSE: We're nearly there, give us two seconds.**

Everybody remembered this moment from the promo, but back then they hadn't really known the full extent of the situation. Now they all sucked in a breath, knowing it would be close. They might not make it.

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

**VAN STATTEN: Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing.**

_**The Doctor looks at him.** _

**VAN STATTEN (CONT'D): Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads.**

_**Focused on the Doctor's eyes. He pauses for a few moments, trying to summon the courage, observed by Van Statten and Goddard.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I'm sorry.**

_**He hits the enter key.** _

10 and 11 whispered in time with the doctor on screen. 12 thought it rather than spoke aloud, being the least 'open' doctor in the room.

"I know it was all you could do, you know I never blamed you." Rose said to 10, He smiled, relaxing slightly.

**INT. CORRIDOR**

_**The bulkhead begins to lower, Adam's nearly there but Rose is falling behind a little.** _

**ADAM: Come on!**

_**The bulkhead is only about a foot away from the ground when Adam manages to roll underneath it.** _

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

**The Doctor stares intently at the screen, waiting.**

**VAN STATTEN: The vault is sealed.**

_**The Doctor leaps out of his seat.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?**

**INT. CORRIDOR**

_**Rose leans against the wrong side of the bulkhead, taking a few steadying breaths before answering.** _

**ROSE: Sorry, I was a bit slow.**

The tension in the room releases. Replaced by sadness and regret. In fact the doctors all looked so defeated it was almost heartbreaking.

"I could have killed you." 10 said sadly, it was quiet, but so was the rest of the room, allowing everyone to catch it.

"But you didn't." Rose reassured. "Look at me, I'm fine." She gestured to herself with a smile. It made the doctors all feel relieved, but still the guilt wouldn't go away.

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**Horrible shock spreads across the Doctor's face.** _

**INT. CORRIDOR**

_**Rose glances behind her to see the Dalek round the corner. She turns away.** _

**ROSE: See you then, Doctor.**

It crushed everyone's hearts more to see Rose being so brave, when she was obviously terrified.

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**The Doctor is silent, just staring, horrified.** _

**INT. CORRIDOR**

**ROSE** _**(voice trembling)** _ **: It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And do you know what?** _**(Chokes up)** _ **. I wouldn't have missed it for the world.**

_**Rose turns slowly around to face the Dalek as it approaches her.** _

"I really wouldn't have." Rose said.

"Or me." Martha agreed.

"Or me." Said Amy

"Or me." From Clara this time. Until eventually everyone keep jumping in saying they wouldn't have missed traveling with the doctor for anything. It brought a strong warmth to the doctors' hearts. It made them feel less… Alone in the universe.

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

**DALEK: Exterminate!**

_**The Doctor hears the sound of the death ray and he tears the earpiece off. There is a stunned silence in Van Statten's office.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(blank)** _ **: I killed her.**

**VAN STATTEN: I'm sorry.**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(turns to him)** _ **: I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell. But you stopped me.**

**VAN STATTEN: It was the prize of my collection!**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(furious)** _ **: Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Rose?** _**(Silence)** _ **. Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore. To be part of something greater.**

**VAN STATTEN** _**(standing in enthusiasm)** _ **: Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(contemptuously, full of hate)** _ **: You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground underneath tons of sand and dirt. And label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get.**

"I think you just accurately summed him up." Jack said, with slight caution in his voice, knowing everyone in the room had been pretty shaken by what just happened.

_**The Doctor's face, contorted with fury suddenly softens into a sad, grief-stricken expression.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): And you took her down with you.** _**(Stares into space)** _ **. She was nineteen years old.**

**INT. CORRIDOR**

_**Rose has her eyes closed, ready for the Dalek to kill her. The Dalek approaches but does nothing. It just stares at her as Rose opens her eyes cautiously and looks round.** _

**ROSE: Go on then, kill me.** _**(Silence. Angrily)** _ **: Why are you doing this?**

**DALEK: I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose.**

**ROSE: They're all dead because of you!**

**DALEK: They are dead because of us.**

The present Rose lowered her head, knowing it was all her fault for reviving the Dalek.

"You didn't know." Martha said, placing a hand on Rose's arm. Rose smiled, knowing no one was mad at her.

_**Rose is shaken into a short silence.** _

**ROSE: And now what? What're you waiting for?**

**DALEK: I feel your fear.**

"Wait! What?" Amy cried. A Dalek, feeling fear. Wasn't that impossible?

**ROSE: What do you expect?!**

**DALEK: Daleks do not fear. Must not fear.**

_**It shoots its death ray wildly at the wall either side of Rose.** _

**DALEK (CONT'D)** _**(slightly hysterical, even scared)** _ **: You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated!**

"He accidentally absorbed Rose's DNA with the time energy." 11 explained. Realisation and understand showed on everyone's face as it finally clicked at being revived by Rose caused the Dalek to be infected with her DNA. Probably connecting the two somehow, seeing as it was Rose's fear that Dalek said it could feel.

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**Adam steps out of the lift into Van Statten's office. The Doctor rounds on him.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind.**

**ADAM** _**(indignantly)** _ **: I'm not the one who sealed the vault!**

_**The screen springs into life. It shows Rose standing by the Dalek's side.** _

**DALEK: Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies.**

_**The Doctor takes a few steps towards the screen, an expression of joy and relief breaking out onto his face.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You're alive!**

**ROSE: Can't get rid of me.**

**THE DOCTOR: I thought you were dead.**

**DALEK: Open the bulkhead!**

**ROSE: Don't do it!**

**DALEK: What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?**

10 and Rose both blushed heavily. Jack wolf whistled, prompting them to pummel him with pillows. The others just shook their heads fondly at the scene, it was obvious to all of them that Rose and 10 had an attraction to each other, they even kissed earlier, although they seemed pretty keen on pretending they hadn't.

River thought she should, but found she couldn't bring herself to be jealous, she had her doctor, the former one just wasn't… Well he wasn't… The _right_ doctor. Not yet anyway.

_**The Doctors is stunned. He turns to Van Statten, who is looking at him, shocked.** _

**THE DOCTOR: I killed her once.** _**(Goes to the computer)** _ **. I can't do it again.**

_**He hits the return key.** _

"Never again." 10 whispered in Rose's ear, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek when he was sure no one was looking. She blushed again, but smiled to.

**INT. CORRIDOR**

_**The bulkhead opens and the Dalek and Rose slowly go through it.** _

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

**VAN STATTEN** _**(desperate)** _ **: What do we do now? You bleeding heart, what the hell do we do?**

_**The Doctor stares at him wordlessly.** _

**ADAM: Kill it when it gets here!**

**GODDARD: All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault.**

**ADAM: Only the catalogued ones.**

_**Van Statten turns to him, eyebrows raised. Adam looks back at him apologetically.** _

A lot of snickers surrounded the room seeing the look on Van Statten's face. They were all secretly impressed with Adam. Not only did he break the rules, but he provided the doctor with a weapon he could actually use.

**INT. ADAM'S WORKSHOP**

_**The Doctor is in Adam's workshop, going through a basket of Adam's un-catalogued weapons.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(takes one out)** _ **: Broken.** _**(Chucks it aside, takes another)** _ **. Broken.** _**(Chucks it aside, takes another)** _ **. Hairdryer.**

**ADAM: Mr Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day.**

**THE DOCTOR: What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that.**

**ADAM** _**(mildly offended)** _ **: I could do.**

**THE DOCTOR: What're you gonna do, throw your A-Levels at 'em?** _**(Finds a suitable weapon)** _ **. Oh, yes. Lock and load.**

Some more snickers as the doctor fired his famous 9th self sass at Adam. Probably his best weapon in everyone's books.

**INT. LIFT**

_**Rose and the Dalek are in the lift going up to Van Statten's office. The atmosphere is very tense. Rose watches the Dalek's exterminator arm twitch slightly.** _

**ROSE: I'm begging you, don't kill them, you didn't kill me.**

_**The Dalek spins its eyepiece around to look at Rose so fast she has to duck out of the way to avoid having her eye poked out.** _

**DALEK: But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?**

The very question on everyone's mind (aside from the obvious). What had Rose changed that Dalek into? And by how much? Would it be enough?

**INT. VAN STATTEN'S EXECUTIVE OFFICE**

_**The lift door opens and Van Statten is standing there, waiting.** _

**ROSE: Don't move! Don't do anything, it's beginning to question itself.**

_**The Dalek advances on Van Statten.** _

**DALEK: Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?**

**VAN STATTEN** _**(backing away, terrified)** _ **: I wanted to help you, I just... I don't know, I, I was just trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you... I wanted you better, I'm sorry.**

_**Goddard watches, looking terrified. The Dalek still advances, backing him against the wall.** _

**VAN STATTEN (CONT'D)** _**(voice rising shrilly)** _ **: I'm so sorry! I swear! I just wanted you to talk!**

**DALEK: Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate!**

_**Van Statten winces.** _

Nobody felt anything. After everything he'd done, it was impossible. He was such a horrid, greedy man.

**DALEK (CONT'D): Exterminate!**

**ROSE** _**(rushing over)** _ **: Don't do it! Don't kill him!**

_**The Dalek spins to face her. Rose looks right into its eyepiece.** _

That shocked a few people. Even after all the stuff Van Satten had caused she still chose to save his life. But the shock wore off when a lot of people realised that, had they been in her position, they would have done the same thing. Well most thought this, some people like Jack and River wouldn't have been quite so merciful.

**ROSE (CONT'D): You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else. Not just killing... what else is there? What d'you want?**

_**The Dalek turns back to Van Statten. Then back to Rose.** _

**DALEK: I want freedom.**

It was such a simple request. Something any being trapped underground for years would have asked for. However, coming from a Dalek, it was just extraordinary. But then again, this Dalek wasn't a pure Dalek anymore.

**INT. STAIRWELL**

_**The Doctor runs up the stairs, holding the alien weapon.** _

**INT. WIDE, OPEN CORRIDOR**

_**Rose and the Dalek are on floor 01 in the base. The Dalek fires its death ray at the ceiling, making a hole through which the sunlight floods, shining on the Dalek.** _

**ROSE: You're out. You made it.** _**(Smiles)** _ **. Never thought I'd see the sunlight again.**

**DALEK: How... does... it... feel?**

_**Before an astonished Rose, the Dalek opens up its casing to reveal the mutated creature inside. It stretches its feelers out to the sunlight.** _

It shocked everyone to see such a sight. It was so peaceful. Even under the influence of human DNA, it still surprised everyone to see a Dalek so relaxed and content.

_**Rose gazes at it until a voice behind her makes her jump.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Get out of the way.**

_**He is holding the gun, pointing it at the Dalek. Rose stares at him in shock. She does not move.** _

Once again the audience was being treated to a look at the doctor's darker side. The doctors themselves hung their heads, ashamed of allowing their hatred to consume them to the point of aiming a gun at their friend.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Rose, get out of the way, now!**

**ROSE: No! 'Cos I won't let you do this!**

**THE DOCTOR: That thing killed hundreds of people.**

**ROSE** _**(coldly)** _ **: It's not the one pointing the gun at me.**

_Woah…_ Almost everyone thought. Quite a way of putting things in perspective.

**THE DOCTOR: I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left.**

**ROSE: Look at it.**

_**She stands aside and gestures to the Dalek who feeling the sunlight.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(confused)** _ **: What's it doing?**

**ROSE: It's the sunlight, that's all it wants!**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(voice shaking)** _ **: But it can't...**

**ROSE: It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me, it's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?**

_**The Doctor finally lowers the gun. He looks completely lost.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(close to tears)** _ **: I couldn't...**

_**Rose stares at him.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I wasn't...** _**(Looks at the Dalek, then back at Rose)** _ **. Oh, Rose. They're all dead.**

"Not anymore." Clara said, smiling at 12. Everybody else smiled to, and the doctors felt like jumping for joy again. Still hardly able to believe their beloved home was safe and sound again.

**DALEK: Why do we survive?**

**THE DOCTOR: I don't know.**

**DALEK** _**(speech an effort, now)** _ **: I am the last of the Daleks.**

**THE DOCTOR: You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating.**

**DALEK: Into what?**

**THE DOCTOR: Something new. I'm sorry.**

**ROSE: Isn't that better?**

**THE DOCTOR: Not for a Dalek.**

"Daleks must remain pure." River muttered.

**DALEK: I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness... Rose... give me orders! Order me to die.**

_**It closes its eye. The Doctor looks from the Dalek to Rose.** _

**ROSE: I can't do that.**

**DALEK: This is not life. This is sickness.**

_**Rose's face contorts with pity and disgust.** _

**DALEK (CONT'D): I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!**

**ROSE** _**(after a moment)** _ **: Do it.**

**DALEK: Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?**

**ROSE: Yeah.**

**DALEK: So am I.** _**(Feebly)** _ **. Exterminate.**

There was so much power in that one word. All the times the Daleks had murdered the innocent with that word. Now it was used to strike one down out of fear and sickness. It was so… _Pitiful._

_**Rose stumbles backwards, and runs to the Doctor's side as the Dalek replaces its armour. It levitates into the air and the golden knobs detach themselves to surround the Dalek in a perfect sphere. The Dalek glows briefly, and then explodes inside the sphere, vanishing into nothing. The Doctor stares at the place where it disappeared, stunned.** _

**INT. CORRIDOR**

_**Goddard walks slowly up to Van Statten, who has several guards standing behind him. She nods her head to them and they grab him by the shoulders and push him backwards. Goddard follows them at a brisk walk.** _

**VAN STATTEN: What the hell are you doing?!**

**GODDARD: Two hundred personnel dead, and all because of you, sir. Take him away, wipe his memory, and leave him by the road someplace.**

"So that's what happened to him then." Amy said. Jack, Mickey and Martha nodded.

"Yep, ended up just another homeless idiot on the streets, committed suicide in 2014 I believe." Said Jack.

**VAN STATTEN: You can't do this to me! I am Henry Van Statten!**

**GODDARD: And by tonight, Henry Van Statten will be a homeless, brainless junkie living on the streets of San Diego, Seattle, Sacramento.** _**(Turns away with a flourish and a satisfied smile)** _ **. Someplace beginning with 'S'.**

No one could hold back their laughter. The irony of the situation was just too strong. All those time's Van Statten had, had fun disposing of his staff, and now he was the one being left somewhere beginning with 'S'.

**INT. EXHIBIT ROOM**

_**Rose and the Doctor stand by the TARDIS. The Doctor has his hand on it, looking up at it pensively.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(sadly)** _ **: Little piece of home. Better than nothing.**

"The Tardis is worth _way_ more than nothing." River said, lightly hitting 11 on the arm.

"Don't have to tell me." He replied. All the doctors were then consumed with thoughts of how much they loved their Tardis.

**ROSE: Is that the end of it? The Time War?**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm the only one left. I win. How about that.**

**ROSE** _**(consolingly)** _ **: The Dalek survived... maybe some of your people did too.**

**THE DOCTOR: I'd know. In here.** _**(Gestures his head)** _ **. Feels like there's no one.**

_If only he'd known just how wrong he was…_ Clara thought.

**ROSE: Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere.** _**(Smiles)** _ **.**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(smiles back)** _ **: Yeah.**

_**Adam jogs up to them.** _

**ADAM: We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared... they're closing down the base.**

_**The Doctor faces him with his arms folded.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement! Like it never existed!**

**ROSE: About time.**

**ADAM: I'll have to go back home.**

**THE DOCTOR: Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours.**

Everybody rolled their eyes at the doctor's jab at their dialect. As if he didn't slip into British mannerisms now and then.

**ROSE** _**(hinting)** _ **: Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars...**

Rose sighed. How she regretted suggesting he tag along.

**THE DOCTOR: Tell him to go and stand outside, then.**

**ROSE: He's all on his own, Doctor. And he did help.**

**THE DOCTOR: He left you down there!**

**ROSE: So did you!**

**ADAM: What're you talking about? We've got to leave!**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(eyes on Rose)** _ **: Rose, he's a bit pretty.**

**ROSE** _**(innocently)** _ **: I hadn't noticed.**

_I wish I hadn't noticed._ She thought now.

_**The Doctor raises his eyebrows skeptically and turns to the TARDIS.** _

**THE DOCTOR: On your own head.**

**ADAM: What're you doing? She said 'cement'. She wasn't joking, we're going to get sealed in.**

_**Both the Doctor and Rose disappear into the TARDIS, leaving Adam standing outside.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): Doctor?** _**(Sounding genuinely concerned for their sanity)** _ **. What're you doing standing inside a box?** _**(Pauses)** _ **. Rose?**

_**He peers through the doors and steps inside. The engines start up and the TARDIS dematerialises.** _

"Wow, taking him along for the ride eh?" Jack said.

"Yeah, kind of like we did to you." Rose shot back. Jack looked innocently shocked, while everyone else just chucked happily. Relaxing into their respective sofas and waiting for the next episode to start.

**THE** **END**

**NEXT TIME…**

**INT. OBSERVATION DECK**

**_The doctor, Rose and Adam are in a room overlooking the Earth._ **

"Really doctor? Again?" Jack asked teasingly. Remembering they'd already seen the earth like this in a previous episode.

"Hey this trip was totally different." 11 defended, 10 nodding along. 12 was indifferent as always.

"You can say that again." Rose sighed.

**_Rose and the doctor are smiling while Adam looks awestruck and overwhelmed._ **

Rose and 10 both snorted remembering the way Adam fainted. At the time it just seemed pathetic, now it was hilarious. It probably felt that way since they were no longer friends with the guy.

**THE DOCTOR: The fourth great and bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at its height.**

"Oh that…" River sighed. The time stream around that period had been all messed up. It figured her husband was involved. Why did he always have to be so loud? She shook her head and looked over to 12, who was watching the tv with a passive expression, though the amusement in his eyes was unmistakable. Obviously something had changed him, made him tone things down a bit, even at the cost of his compassionate and childish side. But what could have done that…

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

**_People rush around as the food stands open up. Close up of one of the chefs as he takes a man's order._ **

**CHEF: Cronk burger with cheese, cronk burger with pajatos.**

"Uh… What?" Donna asked, not recognising the strange food names at all.

"Ugh." Jack gagged. "I had some cronk burgers once, worse than 21st-century food truck or airplane foods.

"I thought it tasted okay." Rose said,giggling a bit.

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**_The Editor is leaning over two of his frozen puppets._ **

**THE EDITOR: Something's wrong.**

"You can say that again," Mickey said, taking in the frozen, statue-like people beside him.

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

**_The doctor and Adam are stood around looking confused._ **

"Wait a second I know that place. That's…" Jack said, he looked thoughtful for a moment, then his eyes widened in horror and realisation. "Oh my god."

"Yea." 10 murmured awkwardly, while Rose gave him a smile of equal awkwardness. Jack opened his mouth to say something more but River cut him off.

"Spoilers."

**_The doctor checks his watch._ **

**THE DOCTOR: My watch must be wrong.**

**ROSE: That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was.**

**THE DOCTOR: My history's perfect.**

**ROSE** **_(teasingly)_ ** **: Well, obviously not…**

10, 11 and even 12 looked about ready to start an argument but were all halted. 12 by a harsh grip on his shoulder and a scolding glare from Clara. 11 by River wrapping her arm around his shoulder and distracting him with affection, one of her strongest weapons. 10 by Rose whispering to him that she was wrong and his history was perfect. Not that she actually meant it, the doctor knew pretty much everything about history, past present and future, but he had been known to make mistakes, even if his pride wouldn't let him acknowledge it.

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**THE EDITOR: I can taste it.**

"What?" Clara asked.

"I'm sure we're about to find out." Said Amy.

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

**_Cathica is lying back on a chair._ **

**CATHICA: Engage safety.**

**_Each of the eight walls light up. The Doctor, Rose and Adam look around._ **

**THE EDITOR V.O.: Someone down there shouldn't be here.**

"Well that's the doctor for you." Rory deadpanned. "Rushing into situations he's not involved in, messing around then leaving without cleaning up."

"Oi!" 10 cried.

"Well, it is probably you that shouldn't be there sweetie." River reasoned.

"Actually." 12 cut in. "I'm always where I should be."

"Isn't that right sexy." He muttered to himself, so softly that not even Clara caught it.

**_Cathica clicks her fingers, and a door in her forehead opens, revealing her brain._ **

Those that were not familiar with this kind of technology, like Rory, Mickey, Donna, Martha etc, all jumped in shock and slight disgust at the sight.

"Oh not that information compression technology." Jack groaned. "That stuff's antique."

"Mmm…" River nodded. "It wasn't the best system you lot ever used."

**_The Doctor looks mildly disgusted, Rose alarmed, and Adam leans forward slightly trying to get a better look._ **

Rose and 10 shook their heads. Scar had been right about humans being curious, but Adam's curiosity was so strong it was dangerous.

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**_Suki finds herself facing the Editor, in the place where the other deceased members of staff are working on the computers._ **

**SUKI: Who're you?**

**THE EDITOR: I'm the Editor.**

**SUKI: What's happening?**

By now everyone was watching intently. This looked like quite an interesting episode.

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

**CATHICA: And spike.**

**_From the contraption over the chair, a blue light spikes down into her brain, flowing into her, while the doctor, Adam and Rose look on in amazement._ **

"That's amazing…" Mickey said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Nah…" Said 10. "It was fine for a while but it wasn't advancing anywhere, it was holding technology back."

**INT. FLOOR 500, SPIKE ROOM**

**_Suki places a hand on the chair in the middle of the octagonal platform, and shrieks as a rotten corpse falls into view._ **

A majority of the room jumped in surprise. Donna had to place a hand on her chest as she breathed out in an attempt to calm herself.

"Wow…" Jack whispered. "Looks cool, let's get started."

"It would appear to be loading now." River observed, gesturing to the screen.

"How many of these do we have to watch." 12 sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Who know's. It's only been six episodes." Clara consoled, placing a hand on his arm comfortingly. He smiled at her, and placed his hand on his. Anyone who didn't know those two would have mistaken them for a couple, but to the room's other occupants, it was obvious they were just really close friends.

 _I am your protector Clara._ 12 thought.

 _I am your carer Doctor._ Clara thought.


	8. The Long Game

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**The camera is focused on television screens, all broadcasting news channels. A reporter's voice over the sound of the TARDIS materialising.** _

**REPORTER: Solar flare activity has increased across space links 556 and all commercial flights are advised to...**

"It looks a bit different…" Jack muttered, thinking of how dark and dreary satellite 5 had been when he was there. The doctors shook their heads but said nothing. As far as they were concerned, satellite 5 and the game station were two different places.

_**The sound of the TARDIS engines drowns her voice out. The camera swings slowly around to reveal the TARDIS appearing. When it stops whirring, the Doctor and Rose step out.** _

**THE DOCTOR: So, it's 200,000, it's a spaceship... no wait a minute, space station, and uh... go and try that gate over there. Off you go!**

_**He leans against the TARDIS, waiting.** _

**ROSE: 200,000?**

**THE DOCTOR: 200,000.**

**ROSE: Right.**

_**The Doctor grins and raises his eyebrows. Rose giggles as she opens the TARDIS door and calls inside.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Adam? Out you come.**

_**Adam steps out with his mouth hanging open.** _

**ADAM** _**(awestruck)** _ **: Oh my God.**

**ROSE: Don't worry, you'll get used to it.**

**ADAM: Where are we?**

**ROSE** _**(knowledgeably)** _ **: Good question. Let's see. So, um... judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200,000.**

Everyone laughed as they realised what Rose and the doctor were up to. The present Rose just hid her head in her hands, embarrassed she'd ever been interested in Adam. She really needed to learn to get to know people first. She never really liked him anyway, just thought he was a bit good looking. He wasn't the doctor though… No one was like him.

_**Adam nods and mumbles, still boggling.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): If you listen... engines.**

_**The Doctor watches her, smiling.** _

11 and 10 sighed. Why had they helped her? They couldn't remember, and to tell the truth they were glad. Adam was smart and Rose had liked him, but he was selfish and reckless and almost got them killed, not to mention almost changed history.

**ROSE (CONT'D): We're on some sort of space station. Yeah. Definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here, they could turn the heating down... Tell you what, let's try that gate. Come on!**

_**Rose opens the gate, and the Doctor and Adam follow her into the room beyond.** _

**INT. OBSERVATION DECK**

**They are in a room overlooking the Earth.**

**ROSE (CONT'D): Here we go! And this is...**

_**She pauses as she looks down upon the Earth. Adam has to hold on to the railings for support as he makes his way to her side.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D)** _**(a little awestruck herself)** _ **: ...I'll let the Doctor describe it.**

"Oh, and you were really on a role there." Mickey taunted. Rose pulled a face causing him and a few others to laugh.

"Like I wouldn't have made a bigger fool of myself actually attempting an explanation." Rose huffed. "Besides, no one talks about the earth the way the doctor does…"

The doctors all blushed while everyone else silently agreed with her.

**THE DOCTOR: The fourth great and bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons - population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species - with mankind right in the middle.**

_**Adam faints with a girlish sigh. Neither the Doctor or Rose bother to even turn around.** _

**THE DOCTOR: He's your boyfriend.**

**ROSE: Not anymore.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Good move." Jack complimented. Rose would have chided him but she couldn't help finding it hilarious too.

**EXT. SATELLITE FIVE**

_**Zoom out to reveal the entire space station, with one of the Earth's moons in the background.** _

**OPENING CREDITS (minus names)**

**EXT. SATELLITE FIVE**

_**A shot of the space station in orbit around the Earth, with the sun shining upon it.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(voice-over)** _ **: Come on, Adam. Open your mind.**

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor is walking with his arms around Adam's and Rose's shoulders.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent - culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners...**

**MAN** _**(rudely)** _ **: Out of the way!**

A few people chuckled.

"Well that didn't last long." Amy giggled.

11 laughed along good-naturedly while 10 and 12 rolled their eyes.

_**Floor 139 suddenly springs into life around them. Food stools are set up all around them and people bustle past the trio to queue up. There is much chatter.** _

**CHEF: One at a time... Now what was it? Cronk burger with cheese, cronk burger with pajatos.**

_**The stall keepers take orders, and the place becomes rather busy. The Doctor looks bemused.** _

**CHEF (CONT'D)** _**(to a man with spiky hair)** _ **: Oi! You, mate! Stop pushing. Get back. I SAID, back.**

_**Rose examines the fast food behind the cases and turns to the Doctor.** _

**ROSE: Fine cuisine?**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(wrong-footed)** _ **: My watch must be wrong.** _**(Checks it)** _ **. No, it's fine... It's** **weird.**

"Just for clarification." 10 said. "Everything I said should have been correct and would have been if someone hadn't messed with history and halted everything."

"Yeah sure." Rory said sarcastically.

"It's true!" 11 cried.

"Of course, we totally believe you." Donna put in, just as sarcastically. 10 and 11 looked very affronted. 12 was just as offended but he knew his companions best, he had spent the most time with them after all, being the oldest doctor, he knew arguing wouldn't have an effect, they were just teasing, so he kept his head down.

**ROSE: That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was.**

**THE DOCTOR: My history's perfect.**

**ROSE** _**(teasingly)** _ **: Well, obviously not...**

"My history is perfect." 10 and 11 grumbled.

"I have been around for 2000 years and own an incredible time machine I think I know a bit more about history than the rest of the universe thank you." 12 spoke aloud, being the most prideful of the doctors, he could no longer sit by while his friends attacked his ego.

**ADAM: They're all human. What about the millions of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?**

**THE DOCTOR: Good question. Actually, that IS a good question.**

"You sound surprised." Donna noted.

"Well he didn't exactly give the best first impression." 10 replied. Rose and the majority of the second sofa erupted into snickers.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D):** _**(Jovially puts an arm around Adam's shoulder)** _ **. Adam, me' old mate, you must be starving.**

**ADAM: No, I'm just a bit time sick.**

**THE DOCTOR: Nah, you just need a bit of grub.** _**(To Chef)** _ **: Oi, mate, how much is a cronk burger?**

**CHEF: Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now, join the queue.**

"Ha! Told!" Jack yelled punching the air. 10 and 11 shook their heads fondly while the others snickered. Except 12, he didn't react at all.

**THE DOCTOR: Money. We need money.** _**(Goes to a cash point, sonic screwdriver ready)** _ **. Let's use a cash point.**

_**Rose and Adam follow him. The Doctor holds his sonic screwdriver to the cash point and what must be some futuristic version of a credit card falls out. It looks like a metal strip. The Doctor hands it to Adam.** _

**THE DOCTOR: There you go - pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets.**

_**Walks away.** _

**ADAM** _**(examining it bemusedly)** _ **: But how does it work?**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(turning back)** _ **: Go and find out! Stop nagging me! The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers.**

_**Rose laughs. Adam just stares at him, brow furrowed.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): ...or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and** **do it!**

Donna sighed. She wished things could have been like that for her. She'd tried traveling but it wasn't easy, there was so much to sort out, then it was all just traveling around to look at things for a few minutes then back to the hotel. It's nothing like traveling with the Doctor. Not knowing what's going to happen next, where they would end up, what exciting creatures they'd meet, the danger they'd face. Yeah it was hard at times, things could get out of hand and people could get hurt. But that was life. You had to enjoy the good times when they rolled around. This was definitely one of those good times and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

_**He shoos him away. Adam turns and walks into the crowd. Rose makes to follow him.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D) (to Rose): Off you go then! Your first date.**

**ROSE: You're going to get a smack, you are.**

_**The Doctor grins. When she is gone, his grin fades into a more thoughtful look.** _

"You to?" Amy asked Rose. Rose nodded with a deadpanned expression. Everyone else could relate. They hated it when the doctor acted like everything was okay when he suspected something was wrong. They knew he didn't want them to worry or get involved but sometimes what you don't know, actually can kill you…

_**He stops two women named Suki and Cathica who walk past chatting.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Erm... this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?**

**CATHICA** _**(indicating a huge sign on the wall)** _ **: Floor 139... could they write it any bigger?**

"Ha! Told again. You just can't stop getting burned today can you." Jack laughed, looking at the doctors, 10 in particular.

"First of all this wasn't today it was years ago." 11 began.

"Secondly, where's the fun in knowing where you're going to end up." 10 continued.

"Finally, well… Just keep watching." 12 finished.

Meanwhile, everyone else couldn't help but laugh at the way Cathica showed up the doctor; that ought to take a bite out of his ego.

**THE DOCTOR: Floor 139 of what?**

**CATHICA: Must've been a hell of a party.**

**SUKI: Oh, you're on Satellite Five.**

**THE DOCTOR: What's Satellite Five?**

**CATHICA: Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(pleasantly)** _ **: Look at me, I'm stupid.**

"See you admit it."

Everyone was surprised to find it was a giggling Clara that had spoken. She couldn't resist though, she jumped at every chance to take a strike at the doctor's ego. Just casual banter of course, deep down she thought he was amazing. Like everyone.

**SUKI: Hang on, wait a minute, are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?**

**THE DOCTOR: You've got me. Well done. You're too clever for me.**

_**Shows them psychic paper.** _

**SUKI: We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion.**

"Nice going sweetie." River complimented. "Found a way to interrogate them without looking suspicious."

She might have meant it sarcastically or as a genuine compliment, it wasn't always easy to tell with her. The doctors preferred the latter though so they accepted it as a compliment and moved on.

**CATHICA: Right. Fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything.**

**THE DOCTOR: Why, what happens on Floor 500?**

**CATHICA** _**(as though stating the obvious)** _ **: The walls are made of gold. And you should know... Mr. Management. So... this is what we do.**

"Does she mean they're literally made of gold or is that some kind of future slang for something?" Rory asked.

"I think she meant it literally." 10 said.

_**She walks away and leads him to the screens. Suki smiles at him nervously.** _

**CATHICA (CONT'D): Latest news... sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day... spacelane 77 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Boe has just announced he's pregnant.**

A good number of people choked on their own spit when they heard that, and were sure if they'd been drinking something it'd by sprayed all over the floor right now. They were joking right? The Face of Boe was a male right? And he was the last of his kind right? A few people's minds unintentionally went to bad places and they had to try and put the images out as soon as they came in. Suddenly, everyone heard a thud and looked over to see Jack had fainted.

"What's with him?" Rose asked. Everyone shook their heads, having no clue. Except Martha, who was laughing so hard no sound escaped her mouth.

**THE DOCTOR: I get it. You broadcast the news.**

**CATHICA: We ARE the news.**

_She's awfully proud._ Several people thought.

_**Suki smiles at the Doctor again. He smiles back.** _

**CATHICA (CONT'D): We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it.**

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**A camera above them zooms in as though someone is watching them. It then switches to a view on a monitor.** _

**CATHICA: 600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere.**

_**A man, the Editor, comes into view. He glances at the monitor and ponders for a moment.** _

**THE EDITOR: Something... is wrong.**

It took no time at all for everyone to decide they didn't trust this man. 'Villain of the episode' they all guessed. It was becoming easier to tell who you could and couldn't trust in here. They weren't sure why. Maybe it was the feel the music or image styles created, but somehow seeing their adventures from an outside point of view mad things much easier to notice than when they were actually living through these events.

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): Something fictional.**

_**He bends over the shoulder of a man, who is covered in ice. He points at the monitor showing live footage of Cathica, Suki and the Doctor.** _

**THE EDITOR: Those people.**

"Someone really needs to teach you the meaning of the word 'inconspicuous'." Clara sighed. 12 rolled his eyes.

"I was just asking some questions, it wasn't even me that—" 10 started but Rose jabbed him with her elbow. "Ow." He moaned, giving her a 'what?!' face. She shook her head and mouthed: "spoilers" at him. He gave a silent "ah" and went back to watching the episode.

**CATHICA: Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going though us.**

**THE EDITOR: Security check. Go deep.**

"Well that won't do any good, you won't be on their security." Rory said.

Rose and 10 chuckled together, looking back, it had been rather fun having the upper hand on the editor since he had no idea who they were.

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

**LOUDSPEAKER: All staff are reminded that the canteen area now has self cleaning tables. Thank you!**

_**Adam is sitting at a crowded table. Rose stands next to him, offering him a paper cup.** _

**ROSE: Try this. It's called "zaffic", it's nice. It's like a, um, slush puppy.**

**ADAM: What flavour?**

**ROSE: Um...** _**(Tries it)** _ **: It's s** **ort of, beef?**

A few people grimaced.

"Hey!" Rose protested, "It was actually pretty tasty."

**ADAM: Oh, my God...**

_**Rose laughs. Adam shakes his head.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): It's like everything's gone. Home, family, everything.**

A few people sighed, thinking about their first experiences of traveling in the Tardis. It had been weird to know they'd been dead for years, that the world they knew was gone. Rose remembered how overwhelmed she'd felt, jumping into a new world without even thinking what it would be like. Mickey remembered how he'd gotten tired of being left behind, only to chose that path himself. A different man though, traveling with the doctor and Rose had taught him what it meant to take a stand, to actually do something with your life for yourself and others. Martha could remember how confusing it was, what to do and not to do. Donna could recall how horrific it had been compared to the excitement and adventure she thought it'd be. Amy remembered how she'd been afraid, not ready for her life. Yeah she wanted to marry Rory, but it was a big step in their relationship and their lives and she was scared they might regret it. So she ran, she used the doctor's travels as a distraction, an escape, a procrastination. Rory had only just joined, he wanted to spend time with Amy, just have a bit of fun for a while. In fact for him it was the opposite to most, at first he'd thought things would be dangerous but then he came to realise the danger and excitement weren't so bad, it was pretty exhilarating really. Jack and River, their on off trips with the doctor were moments they were willing to wait many, many years for. Being immortal and near immortal meant they had a lot of time to wait. Sure they loved the lives they had now, but would hop in the Tardis without a moment's hesitation if given the chance. As for Clara, she wasn't sure. She liked the doctor's little visits and the traveling was amazing. But still she didn't know about waiting for him to just show up, sometimes when she tried to get on with her life he'd hop in and she'd have to put things on hold again. It was tiring. Perhaps when this was over she'd have things figured out…

_**Rose looks at him concernedly. She takes her phone out of her pocket.** _

**ROSE: This helps... the Doctor gave it a bit of a top-up. Who's back home, your mum and dad?**

**ADAM: Yeah.**

**ROSE** _**(offers him the phone)** _ **: Phone 'em up.**

**ADAM: But that's one hundred and ninety-eight thousand years ago.**

**ROSE: Honestly, try it. Go on!**

**ADAM** _**(takes the phone)** _ **: Well is there a code for planet Earth?**

**ROSE: Just dial!**

"Curious that one." Jack observed.

"Don't remind me." 10 muttered angrily under his breath. Rose lowered her gaze feeling guilty. It had been her idea to bring Adam with them.

_**Adam does so.** _

**INT. SUBURBAN HOUSE, MANCHESTER**

_**A phone rings. No one answers. The answering machine comes on.** _

**ANSWERING MACHINE: I'm sorry we're not in.**

**ADAM: It's on!**

**ANSWERING MACHINE: Please leave a message. Thanks, bye!**

_**The tone sounds.** _

**ADAM: Hi. It's... it's me.**

_**A dog hops through the cat flap.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): I've sort of gone... travelling.**

_**The dog scurries to the phone and sniffs it, giving small whines.** _

"It's like he knows." Amy laughed.

"Probably does." 11 said seriously. "Dogs have a way of sensing things that aren't obvious to humans, even psychologically."

**ADAM (CONT'D): I met these people... and we're travelling together. But, um... I'm fine... and I'll call you later. Love you. Bye.**

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

**ADAM** _**(hangs up, gleeful)** _ **: That is just...**

_**An alarm sounds. Everyone starts to abandon the the canteen area, but Rose and Adam don't know what to do. The Doctor is revealed through the crowd a short distance away.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!**

"Who's who?" Jack asked.

"Does it matter?" Rose snapped.

Mickey opened his mouth but Rose threw a pillow into his face before he could get any words out, so he just laughed instead.

_**Rose, beaming, immediately gets up and joins him. Adam pauses for a moment, holding Rose's phone. Then, seeming to reach a decision, he pockets it.** _

Rose glowered angrily at the screen. Some people thought she might actually shatter it if she stared any harder. 10 and 11 began to reconsider the incident being Rose's fault, since all she'd done was try to help Adam feel more comfortable and he'd been the one to take advantage of her kindness.

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**The Editor is waiting for the results of the security check.** _

**COMPUTER: Security check cleared.**

**THE EDITOR: No, something's wrong. I can taste it. Tiny little shift in the information. Someone down there shouldn't be here.**

"How can you _taste_ when something's wrong?" Donna asked, looking creeped out.

"I expect he's connected to the system like all the other people aboard that—" 10 began to say but River shushed him.

"Spoilers." She reminded.

_**The camera is focused on the Doctor, Rose, Adam, Cathica and Suki, who are standing together. The Editor orders the two of the people he has working at the computers.** _

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): Double check. Triple check. Follow them.**

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

_**The five of them are now joined by several others in a room, where their work takes place. There is a chair in the middle of raised octagonal platform in the middle of the room, around which the staff are sitting cross legged. In front of them are pads on which to place their hands. The Doctor, Rose and Adam stand leaning against some railings at the side of the room. Cathica is in the middle of the octagonal platform. She addresses the room.** _

**CATHICA: Now. Everybody behave. We have a management inspection.** _**(To the Doctor)** _ **: How do you want it? By the book?**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, right from scratch, thanks.**

_**Cathica turns away. The Doctor and Rose smirk at each other.** _

"I swear you have some kind of natural effect on people that makes them instantly trust you." Rory said, shaking his head.

"Yeah cause the psychic paper had nothing to do with it." Amy said, sarcastically.

"You know what I meant." He retorted.

"He does have a point." Mickey added.

"How do you figure?" Asked Rose.

"Well you did just jump in his box even though he was "a complete stranger"" He replied, quoting her words from the second episode. Rose remained quiet, knowing he was right.

**CATHICA: Ok, so, ladies, gentlemen, multisex, undecided or robot**

"See that's what I like about my time period." Jack said. "Different species, races and sexualities are not only tolerated but happily accepted, we practically erased discrimination from the dictionary."

Everyone else smiled at the thought. In the current age people were only recently coming around to the idea that being yourself was a good thing no matter what, it was nice to know that progressed.

**CATHICA (CONT'D):** **My name is Cathica Santini Kadainy. That's Cathica with a "C", in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please... do...**

_**The Doctor grins, giving a non-committal jerk of his head.** _

10 shrugged. "She was a bit full of herself." He offered as an explanation for brushing off her request. The others nodded, having also noticed her arrogance.

**CATHICA (CONT'D): Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and be non-biased. That's company policy.**

_**She turns to smile at the Doctor. The Doctor nods.** _

**SUKI: Actually... it's the law.**

_**She also smiles at the Doctor.** _

**CATHICA** _**(irritated)** _ **: Yes, thank you, Suki.** _**(Suki's face falls)** _

Everyone felt a tiny bit of contempt at Cathica for shooting Suki down like that. They hadn't gotten a full feel for her character yet, but so far she seemed like very sweet and innocent.

**CATHICA (CONT'D): Okay, keep it calm... don't show off for the guests...**

Several people, notably Donna, Rose and Clara, scoffed at that. Could she have been any more hypocritical?

**CATHICA (CONT'D): here we go.** _**(Lies down in the chair)** _ **. And... engage safety...**

_**The staff hold their hands out over their hand pads. Each of the eight walls light up as they do so. The Doctor, Rose and Adam look around. Cathica clicks her fingers, and a door in her forehead opens, revealing her brain. The Doctor looks mildly disgusted, Rose alarmed, and Adam leans forward slightly trying to get a better look. The staff place their hands down on the pads and close their eyes.** _

A few people were still disgusted with the whole open brain thing.

"She opened her brain." Donna exclaimed, in true Donna Noble fashion.

"We noticed." Martha said.

"She opened her brain!" Donna cried again, trying to emphasis her horror of the idea.

"Yeah, we're getting the point." 10 snapped. 11 felt a pang in his chest as he remembered when he'd had conversations, if you could call it that, with Donna back in his 10th form. He quickly pressed it down though. 12 didn't even feel a spark of pain. His adventures with Donna were so long ago… Though of course she was still important, all his friends were, new and old.

**CATHICA (CONT'D): And 3... 2... and spike.**

_**From the contraption over the chair, a blue light spikes down into her brain, flowing into her.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer.**

"That's incredible…" Mickey said, leaning forward, eyes wide in awe.

"Oh here we go…" Martha sighed, rolling her eyes. "You and your computers."

Mickey looked like he wanted to protest but was cut of my Rose bursting into laughter.

"Been there." She choked out, giving Martha a quick high five.

**ROSE: If it all goes through her, she must be a genius.**

**THE DOCTOR: Nah. She wouldn't remember any. There's too much, her head would blow up.**

_**He begins to walk around the room, circling the octagonal platform. Rose follows.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets.**

**ROSE: So, what about all these people round the edge?**

**THE DOCTOR: They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her...**

_**Rose kneels down next to one of them for a closer look.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): ...and they transmit, 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place.**

_**He completes his circuit around the room and leans against the railing again, next to Adam.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Now that's what I call power.**

"Like I said before." Jack exclaimed. "Antique."

"Well it wasn't the worst system but it wasn't the best either." Said 11. "I agree they needed to push ahead and invent something better."

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**COMPUTER: Analysis confirmed. Security breech.**

**THE EDITOR** _**(gleefully)** _ **: I knew it. Which one? It's someone inside that room, which one?**

_**The camera is going from person to person in the spike room.** _

**COMPUTER: Isolating breech.**

**THE EDITOR: Come on, show me. Who is it?**

_**The camera focuses on Rose, Adam and the Doctor.** _

"Looks like you've been caught again." Rory teased.

"Don't be so sure companion of little faith." 11 shot back, equally as playful.

**ROSE** _**(to Adam)** _ **: You alright?**

**ADAM: I can see her brain.**

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

**ROSE: Do you want to get out?**

**ADAM: No... no. But this… This is technology, it's... it's amazing.**

**THE DOCTOR: This technology's wrong.**

_**Rose and Adam look at him.** _

**ROSE: Trouble?**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(catches her eye)** _ **: Oh yeah.**

_**He smiles at her. Rose smiles in a satisfied sort of way.** _

The majority of the room smiled with their friends on screen. Finally things were getting interesting…

_**There is a slight shuddering sound, and Suki twitches.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**THE EDITOR: That's it!** _**(Points at the monitor, laughing in triumph)** _ **. Yes! She's the liar.**

_**The camera is focused on Suki.** _

"What?!" People like Donna, Amy and Clara gasped. Sweet little Suki was infiltrating that place. It suddenly hit many of them that the innocence she showed was an act to keep herself from seeming suspicious. _Wow…_ A lot of people thought _she's good._ Even River had failed to notice she wasn't all she seemed, which not only annoyed, but really impressed her.

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): Intercept and scan. Gotcha.**

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

_**Suki gasps and lifts her hands off the pad as though she has just received an electric shock. The other members of staff are forced to lift their own hands too, and the lights in the walls turn off. The compressed information stops streaming into Cathica and the door in her head closes. Suki rubs her hands, breathing heavily.** _

**CATHICA (annoyed): Come off it, Suki, I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?**

**SUKI: Sorry, must've been a glitch...**

_**Cathica groans and** _ _**stands up.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**The Editor is still watching the monitor closely.** _

**THE EDITOR: Her information's been tampered with. There's a second biography hidden underneath.**

_**There is a sudden roaring sound from above. The Editor spins around and looks up at the ceiling.** _

"Well, well this is interesting…" Jack mused. River nodded, making an intrigued hum.

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): Yes, sir?**

"Sir?" Donna asked, her expression a mix of curiosity and disgust.

"Yeah…" 10 sighed. "Long story."

"I expect we'll hear it in the episode." Martha assured. This satisfied the sassy companion and she relaxed into her seat to watch the show again.

_**More roaring.** _

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): Absolutely, sir. Yeah, well - her data was encrypted so there's no way we could've found her sooner.**

_**An angry roar, this time.** _

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): Yeah. I... yep sorry, sir.** _**(Thumbs up)** _ **. Absolutely.** _**(Urgently, to a woman)** _ **: Get her up here. Now.**

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

_**Inside the room where Suki, Cathica and the others are assembled, a loudspeaker sounds over the room and a projection springs to life on the wall.** _

**LOUDSPEAKER: Promotion.**

**CATHICA** _**(praying just a little too hard)** _ **: Come on. This is it. Come on. God, make it me. Come on, say my name.**

"I wouldn't beg for that if I were you." Jack said.

"Like she knows." Clara scoffed, suddenly feeling sorry for Cathica. The woman seemed to have been dreaming of nothing more than a promotion to the famed floor 500, which turned out to be nothing more than a control room of frozen people.

_**The Doctor, Rose and Adam look at her with mild concern.** _

**CATHICA (CONT'D)** _**(pleading, eyes screwed shut)** _ **: Say my name, say my name...** _**(Opens her eyes.)** _

**LOUDSPEAKER: Promotion for... Suki Macrae Cantrell.**

_**The words flash on the projection. Suki's mouth drops open. Cathica looks gutted.** _

"She really wanted that promotion didn't she?" Amy sighed.

"Probably not much else to aim for in a position like that." Mickey pointed out.

"Wonder how the gold rumour got started…" Rory said offhandedly.

"Probably the same way most rumours start." 10 said. "Someone says what they 'think' about something and others voice it as the truth." He sighed and muttered under his breath. "Humans… always have to make a fuss over the tiniest things."

**LOUDSPEAKER (CONT'D): Please proceed to Floor 500.**

_**Suki stands up and stares at the projection as if she cannot believe what she is seeing.** _

**SUKI (awestruck): I don't believe it... Floor 500...**

**CATHICA: How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you!**

**SUKI: I don't know, I just applied on the off-chance... and they've said yes!**

**CATHICA: That is so not fair, I've been applying to Floor 500 for three years!**

Everyone was slowly becoming more aware of how much this big promotion meant to Cathica. They suddenly felt bad because she didn't know she'd never get promoted. It seemed promotion was only for troublemakers and spies. People they wanted out of the way. Cathica seemed to work as hard as possible and always follow the rules in hopes of gaining praise. Since she didn't know the truth behind the promotions she'd probably keep trying. And keep getting disappointed…

**ROSE** _**(to the Doctor)** _ **: What's Floor 500?**

**THE DOCTOR: The walls are made of gold.**

"And that's all you need to know." Jack joked. Rose knotted her eyebrows in confusion so Jack elaborated. "Well it seemed that all they knew about floor 500 hundred was that the walls were made of gold and that was enough to be desperate to get there. No one seems curious about what happens there or anything."

Everyone nodded, agreeing completely.

"A human race that doesn't ask questions." 12 muttered, echoing his past self.

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor, Rose and Cathica stand by the lift to say goodbye to Suki.** _

**SUKI: Cathica, I'm gonna miss you! Floor 500...** _**(To the Doctor)** _ **: Thank you!**

**THE DOCTOR: I didn't do anything!**

**SUKI: Well, you're my lucky charm!**

**THE DOCTOR: All right! I'll hug anyone!**

_**Suki giggles as the Doctor hugs her.** _

_Oh no…_ All the doctors thought moments before they were tackled by all their friends in bone-crushing hugs. Even Rory and Mickey were in the mood. 10 laughed as Martha latched around his neck, Rose on his waist and Mickey and Donna just getting in any way they could. 11 gladly returned his hugs, prompting a huge group hug among everyone on his sofa. While 12 just complained.

"No, no hugging I'm against hugging!" He cried as Clara wrapped her arms round him; completely unaware he was practically quoting his future self.

_**Cathica looks stubbornly anywhere but at Suki, and Rose goes over to Adam who is sitting a short distance away.** _

**ROSE: Come on, it's not that bad...**

**ADAM: What, with the... the head thing?**

**ROSE: Yeah, well she's closed it now!**

**ADAM: Yeah but... it's everything. It freaks me out. And I just need to... if I could just...** _**(Struggles to find the words)** _ **...cool down. Sort of, acclimatise.**

"I feel that…" Donna murmured. Every other companion silently agreed. This life they lead… It could be very overwhelming at first.

**ROSE: How d'you mean?**

**ADAM: Maybe... I could just go and sit on the observation deck? Would that be all right?**

_**Rose nods.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): Soak it in, you know, pretend I'm a citizen of the year 200,000.**

**ROSE: Do you want me to come with you?**

**ADAM: No, no, you stick with the Doctor.**

_**Rose nods. A pause.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): You'd rather be with him.**

_**Another awkward pause, because it's true.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): It's gonna take a better man than me to get between you two.**

"Nothing will ever come between us." Rose whispered to 10. He flashed her his traditional grin and intertwined their hands. However, once she'd turned back to the screen he looked over at 11 and his companions. He thought of what that girl, Scar, had said. That Rose would leave…

 _What was it that came between us?_ He wondered.

**ADAM (CONT'D): Anyway, I'll be on the deck.**

_**He gets to his feet. Rose fumbles in her pocket.** _

**ROSE: Here you go... take the TARDIS key. You know, just in case it gets a bit too much.**

10 sighed, placing his head on the palm on his hand that was clutching Rose's. She was trying to help, he knew that, but did she really have to be so trusting of people she only just met.

**ADAM: Yeah, like it's not weird in there.**

_**Rose gives him the key. Adam walks away, leaving Rose standing alone. He grins to himself gleefully, holding the key, rejoicing under his breath.** _

Rose scowled. She couldn't believe she'd been so blind as to not see how shallow he was.

**SUKI: Oh, my God, I've got to go, I can't keep them waiting...** _**(Picks up her bag, rushes to the lift)** _ **. I'm sorry!** _**(Lift pings open, she steps inside)** _ **. And s** **ay goodbye to Steve for me.**

_**The Doctor and Rose smile. The lift doors close.** _

**SUKI (CONT'D): Bye!**

_**The Doctor and Rose wave cheerily. Cathica looks away sourly.** _

**CATHICA: Good riddance.**

**THE DOCTOR: You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs.**

**CATHICA: We won't. Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back.**

_**The Doctor looks at the closed lift doors, brow furrowed.** _

Several people in the audience mimicked the doctor on the screen. Of course it could have just been that people who went to that floor lived up there and never needed to leave, but it did seem a bit suspicious. Since a lot of things were suspicious about this space station floor 500 was probably a lot more sinister than the people on board had been lead to believe.

**INT. LIFT**

_**Suki stands nervously in the lift, which is zooming up to Floor 500 very fast.** _

Everyone held their breath in anticipation as to what might happen next. Even the doctors and Rose. They had already seen floor 500 but what they hadn't seen was what happened to Suki when she got there.

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor and Rose follow Cathica through the canteen area.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(to Cathica)** _ **: Have you ever been up there?**

**CATHICA: Can't. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to 500 except for the chosen few.**

**INT. LIFT**

_**Suki paces agitatedly in the lift. Finally, it reaches Floor 500 and the doors open. She looks out beyond the doors, Floor 500 is covered in frost and snow, snow which is gently falling from the ceiling. Suki picks up her bag and walks out of the lift.** _

"Definitely not gold." Clara said.

"Really? What was your first clue?" 12 said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Clara narrowed her eyes at him and sent him a scowl that rivalled his own. 12 avoided her gaze slightly. He didn't really like upsetting her but he seemed to have a bad habit of doing so. He couldn't bring himself to care too much for other people anymore, it was too exhausting. But Clara he did care about and he didn't like when she was mad at him. Though he had too much pride to apologise every time he upset her. So he just let her glare at him and tried, with little success, to focus on the episode.

**INT. FLOOR 500, CORRIDOR**

_**Suki looks around at her surroundings nervously. Behind her, the doors bleep and shut. Scared, Suki throws her weight against them, trying to open them, but to no avail. She gives up and takes a torch out of her bag. She walks cautiously onto Floor 500, holding it before her. There is a small sound from one of the side rooms. She edges into it slowly.** _

**INT. FLOOR 500, SPIKE ROOM**

_**Suki shines her torch around - it appears to be a disused room, like the one where she works.** _

"What's with all the plastic?" Donna asked, looking at 10 and Rose since they seemed to be the one's most familiar with the events of this episode. They both shrugged. Donna did so as well, deciding it wasn't important, and returned to watching.

_**She places a hand on the chair in the middle of the octagonal platform, and shrieks as a rotten corpse falls into view.** _

A few people in the audience jumped as well. Donna placed a hand on her heart, trying to quell it's heavy beating. Clara latched onto 12 but let go a moment later when the shock wore off. Rose did the same to 10 but decided to continue clutching him, he didn't complain. On the second sofa most had been unaffected, except Rory, who'd given a startled jump. Amy cuddled him soothingly, being sure to file the incident away in her mind for teasing purposes later.

_**Shining her torch around, she finds there are eight other corpses, sitting around the edges of the platform. She backs hurriedly out of the room.** _

**INT. FLOOR 500, CORRIDOR**

_**Suddenly, a shaft of light falls across the floor. Having no other indication as to where she should go, Suki follows it.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**Suki finds herself facing the Editor, in the place where the other deceased members of staff are working on the computers. She turns off the torch. The Editor waves, and she places it back in her bag, walking up some steps towards him.** _

"She's very brave." Mickey complimented.

"Mm…" River hummed, nodding. She looked thoughtful, starting to think there was more to Suki than met the eye. It'd already been revealed she wasn't all she seemed, but River was only just beginning to realise to what extent.

**SUKI: Who're you?**

**THE EDITOR: I'm the Editor.**

**SUKI: What's happening? There're... bodies out there, what's going on?**

**THE EDITOR: While we're asking questions, would you please confirm your name.**

_**He snaps his fingers, and a projection of Suki appears between them, obviously recorded from the time when she was applying for her job.** _

**PROJECTION OF SUKI: My name is Suki Macrae Cantrell. I was born 1-9-9 apostrophe 8-9 in the Independent Republic of Morocco.**

**THE EDITOR: Liar.**

_**Suki looks at him with something like defiance in her eyes.** _

Most of the audience, even the doctors looked confused. The only one who'd figured out relatively what was going on was River, who smiled as her theories about Suki were confirmed. She relaxed and continued to watch the episode curious as to what Suki was hiding and why.

**PROJECTION OF SUKI: Hobbies include reading and archaeology. I'm not an expert or anything, I just like digging.**

**THE EDITOR: Liar!**

_**He snaps his fingers again, the recording is forwarded to a different point.** _

**PROJECTION OF SUKI: I want to work for Satellite Five because my sister can't afford university.**

_**The Editor shakes his head. Suki looks from him to the projection.** _

**PROJECTION OF SUKI (CONT'D): And the pay scheme is really good.**

**THE EDITOR (shouts): Liar!**

_**Suki stares at him defiantly.** _

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): Let's look at the facts, shall we?**

_**He snaps his fingers again. The projection now shows Suki in a trench, wearing army attire, firing a gun and shouting to her comrades.** _

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): Ah, hidden behind a genetic graft, but that's still you. Eva San Julienne. Last surviving member of the Freedom Fifteen! Hmm, self declared anarchist, is that right?**

_**Suki suddenly produces a gun and points it at the Editor. Her voice has changed - it is now harsh and cold.** _

**SUKI: Who controls Satellite Five?**

"Nice…" River whispered. Suki was strong, deceptive and knew how to draw a gun, her kind of person.

_**Looking shocked, the Editor raises his hands slowly in the air. Then, he bursts out laughing and lowers them.** _

**THE EDITOR: There's the truth!**

Jack almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the editor, but the tension of the scene managed to keep his mouth shut. A lot of other people just scrunched up their faces in disturbance.

**SUKI** _**(unfazed)** _ **: The Freedom Foundation has been monitoring Satellite Five's transmissions. We have absolute proof that the facts are being manipulated. You are lying to the people.**

**THE EDITOR: Ohh, I love it. Say it again.**

Everyone felt fear for Suki in that moment. When someone you were pointing a gun at was confident they al knew what it meant. They'd seen the doctor act that way so many times…

**SUKI: This whole system is corrupt.** _**(Steps towards her, gun ready)** _ **. Who do you represent?**

**THE EDITOR: I'm merely a humble slave. I answer to the Editor in Chief.**

**SUKI: Well, who is he? Where is he?**

**THE EDITOR: He's overseeing everything. Literally, everything.**

_**Suki narrows her eyes.** _

**THE EDITOR: If you don't mind, I'm going to have to refer this upwards.**

_**He clicks his fingers and points upwards. The roaring voice starts again. Suki immediately points her gun at the ceiling instead.** _

**SUKI (scared): What is that?**

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Jack cried. "Come on when can we see the main villain."

Rose shook her head, thinking the exact opposite. She never wanted to see a creature like the Jagrafess again.

**THE EDITOR: Your boss. This has always been your boss. Since the day you were born.**

_**Suki fires ineffectually in the direction of the creature. But it bears down on her. Suki screams.** _

**INT. OBSERVATION DECK**

_**Adam enters the observation deck. He looks out over the Earth for a few seconds, then turns to a computer behind him. He places his hand on the hand pad.** _

**ADAM: Give me access...**

"What does he think he's doing…" River growled. She hated it when people tried to learn things they shouldn't. Spoilers were spoilers for a reason. No one understood that better than her.

_**The computer screen springs to life. Adam snatches his hand away and pauses.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): I can learn anything.**

"Oh no…" Jack sighed.

"What a complete moron." 12 Sighed.

_**He looks around to make sure no one is watching him, then turns back to the screen. He places his hand back on the groove.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): Let's try... uh, computers. From the 21st Century to the present date, give me the history of the Microprocessor.**

_**The computer starts to stream the information into Adam. He looks amazed.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): Oh my God.**

"Please say you fixed it." River said to 11.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, he got what was coming to him."

"Humans are idiots, what can you do." 12 shrugged. 10 and 11 looked at him in confusion. Since when were they so harsh towards their favourite species. Sure they thought some humans were idiots, but not all of them.

Meanwhile, the humans in the room were either sending death glares at 12 or chucking pillows at him. Those that he managed to bash away were quickly scooped up by Clara for another attack.

**INT. SPIKE ROOM**

_**Cathica enters followed by the Doctor and Rose.** _

**CATHICA: Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance, can't you give it a rest?**

**THE DOCTOR: But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?**

_**He settles himself comfortably in the chair on the platform. Rose leans on the back of it.** _

**CATHICA: I went to floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I, I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all.**

"That's insanely suspicious, did no one ask about it at all?" Martha asked.

"No, unfortunately the people of that planet had fallen into a state you like to call "sheeple"" 10 explained. "Just following what the ja—" Suddenly, he was cut of by a sharp jolt of blue electricity shooting through him. The screen stopped the episode for a moment and a message came up on the screen.

_Like I said, no spoilers_

_-Scar_

10 rolled his eyes and fidgeted a bit, trying to shake off the static from the electricity. She didn't have to shock him.

**CATHICA (CONT'D):** _**(Eyes them)** _ **. You're not management, are you.**

**THE DOCTOR: At last! She's clever!**

"Finally!" "Took long enough!" and similar phrases were called out from the audience, synchronising with the doctor on screen.

**CATHICA** _**(after a pause)** _ **: Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything.**

**THE DOCTOR: Don't you even ask?**

**CATHICA: Well, why would I?**

**THE DOCTOR: You're a journalist! Why's all the crew human?**

**CATHICA: What's that got to do with anything?**

**THE DOCTOR: There's no aliens on board. Why?**

**CATHICA: I don't know - no real reason, they're not banned or anything.**

_**The Doctor looks around the room theatrically.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Then where are they?**

**CATHICA (stumped): I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what, with all the threats.**

**THE DOCTOR: What threats?**

**CATHICA** _**(lost)** _ **: I don't know... all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away...**

_**Rose and the Doctor watch her intently.** _

**CATHICA (CONT'D): Oh, and the government on Traffic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see... just... lots of little reasons, that's all.**

**THE DOCTOR: Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice.**

"So someone's trying to isolate and control the human race?" Amy asked.

"Exactly, nice work Pond." 11 complimented, making Amy beam with pride. Rory sighed quietly. The doctor really had a way of making people want to impress him…

**CATHICA: Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything.**

**THE DOCTOR: I can see better. This society's the wrong shape. Even the technology.**

**CATHICA: It's cutting edge!**

**THE DOCTOR: It's backward! There's a great big door in your head! You should've chucked this out years ago.**

"True… Not our best system, got the job done alright but we couldn't build or advance from it." Jack muttered, almost sounding ashamed for his generation.

"Weren't you born in like the year 5000 and something though?" Rose asked. "This would of been hundreds of years after that."

"Two words: Time Agent." He replied. Rose nodded, satisfied with that answer.

**ROSE: So, what do you think is going on?**

**THE DOCTOR: It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful human empire's stunted. Something's holding it back.**

**CATHICA: And how would you know?**

**THE DOCTOR: Trust me. Humanity's been set back about 90 years, when did Satellite Five start broadcasting?**

**CATHICA: 91 years ago...**

_**The Doctor nods. Cathica looks away thoughtfully.** _

Everyone in the room looked about the same as Cathica. So many of the puzzle pieces to this dilemma had been presented to them, and their minds were hard at work trying to put them together.

**INT. OBSERVATION DECK**

_**Adam stands in front of the computer terminal on Rose's mobile.** _

**ADAM: Mum, Dad, keep this message, okay? Whatever you do, don't erase it.**

**INT. SUBURBAN HOUSE, MANCHESTER**

_**The dog scuttles up to the phone again, sniffing around it.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): Save it. You got that?**

**INT. OBSERVATION DECK**

_**Adam places his hand on the pad again. He speaks into the mobile as the information streams into him.** _

**ADAM: The microprocessor became redundant in the year 2019, replaced by a system called SMT, that's Single Molecule Transcription...**

Scowls darkened the faces of the doctors, Jack and River. He was risking the future of the human race just for his own selfish curiosity. A small part of their minds reminded them he probably didn't know the risks, but the bigger part remembered he should have known. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that bringing information from a future time to the past is a bad idea.

_**Suddenly, the information stops coming and the words 'Floor 16' appear on the screen.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): No, no, no, no, no, no** **, no! What're you doing! Come back! Come...**

_**He kicks the base of the computer. He looks behind him to check no one heard, then back at the computer.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): Why are you doing that?**

_**The words remain stubbornly on the screen.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): What's Floor 16? What's down there?**

"Medical." River said, remembering what Cathica said earlier. She scrunched her face in thought for a bit, then her eyes widened in horror. "He didn't?" She asked, turning to 11. The look on his face told her all she needed to know. This couldn't be good…

**INT. FLOOR 16, CORRIDOR**

_**The lift doors open on Floor 16 and Adam steps out. The floor is lined with desks with people sitting behind them, taking to members of staff. Adam walks past them all, until he reaches the end one, where a nurse is sitting unoccupied. He approaches her.** _

**ADAM: Sorry, um, Floor 16, that's, um... what do you cover?**

**NURSE: Medical non-emergency.**

**ADAM: Right, yeah, wrong floor, I'm having technical difficulties, my screen keeps freezing, blocking me out.**

**NURSE: No, that's medical... there must be something wrong with your chip.**

**ADAM: Yes. Yeah, of course, yeah.** _**(A laugh, a pause, then)** _ **. I haven't got one.**

**NURSE** _**(rolls her eyes)** _ **: No wonder you can't get a screen to work.**

_**Adam nods.** _

**NURSE (CONT'D): What are you, a... student?**

**ADAM (thinking quickly): Yes, yeah, I'm um...** _**(Sits opposite her)** _ **. I'm on a research project from... the University of Mars.**

"Seriously?" Martha asked. He could have at least tried to be creative.

**NURSE** _**(rolls her eyes again)** _ **: The Martian Boondocks. Typical.**

"Wait they seriously have universities on Mars?" Donna cried.

"Yeah." 10 replied. "Back in 3084 cities were established on Mars at the beginning of the human race's galactic colonisation."

"Remember, explorers or virus." 11 said, reminding Donna what he told her about humans spreading out across the universe back when they were on the Ood sphere.

**ADAM: Yep.**

_**He giggles apologetically.** _

**NURSE: Well, you still need chipping.**

**ADAM: So... does that mean like... brain surgery?**

**NURSE: That's an old fashioned phrase... but it's the same thing, yes.**

"What do they call iy in your time?" Mickey asked, looking at Jack.

"Well it depends, the term has changed during many centuries I've lived in over the years due to advancements in technology and—"

"Oi!" Donna cried, getting their attention. "Would you two mind having your techno geek fest later, I'm trying to watch."

Jack quickly mouthed 'explain later' to Mickey and they all returned their attention to the episode.

**ADAM: Oh... okay... never mind. But if I get a chip... that means I could use any computer.**

**NURSE: Absolutely. You'll... have to pay for it. They've stopped subsiding.**

**ADAM: Oh! Right. Sorry. Wasting your time. Thanks.**

_**He gets up and makes to leave. A few paces away he stops and puts his hand in his pocket.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): Hold on... can I use this?**

_**He holds up the credits. The Nurse smiles.** _

**NURSE: That'll do nicely.**

Everyone felt a bit on edge. There was something… Unnerving about the nurse's smirk.

**INT. MEDICAL ROOM**

_**Adam is sitting in what looks like a futuristic dentist's chair in some sort of operating theatre. The Nurse approaches him.** _

**NURSE: It all comes down to two basic types.** _**(Pushes him back into the chair, puts a strange contraption around his forehead)** _ **. Type one, the head chip. Inserted into the back of the skull, one hundred credits. There's the chip...** _**(Places the chip on her forefinger and shows it to him)** _ **. Tiny. Invisible. No scarring. Type two is the full info-spike.**

**ADAM: Oh, um... that's the...** _**(Indicates his forehead and does sound effects to illustrate his point)** _ **...thing.**

**NURSE: That's the one. It does cost ten thousand.**

**ADAM: Oh, well I um... I couldn't afford it, then.**

**NURSE: Not at all! Turns out, you've got unlimited credit.**

Hoards of eyes all turned to 10.

"What?" he said, sticking his hands up.

"You gave him unlimited credit." Amy stated bluntly

"That's like giving your kids your credit card." Donna added.

"Well I didn't know!" 10 defended. "I just used the 8th setting in the sonic screwdriver to mess with the cash terminal I had no idea it gave us that much."

_**She takes the credit out her pocket and shows it to him.** _

**ADAM: No, but... I… Well I couldn't have it done, I mean... that's gotta hurt, hasn't it?**

**NURSE: Painless. Contractual guarantee.**

**ADAM** _**(laughs nervously)** _ **: No, my mates waiting upstairs, I can't have major surgery.**

**NURSE: It takes ten minutes. That sort of money buys a very fast picosurgeon.**

_**She circles his chair in a somewhat predatory nature.** _

**ADAM** _**(still smiling, unsure)** _ **: No, but I... I couldn't, no, no. It's...**

_**The Nurse leans closer to him.** _

Everyone sighed. He was going to give in. It was obvious. Not only was that nurse a good sales woman but Adam was incredibly weak when it came to science and technology.

 _Typical humans._ The doctors thought. _Ignoring danger to make progress._

11 found his mind plagued by memories of Lazarus after he thought that. The others were fine since it was so long ago for 12 and it hadn't happened yet for 10.

**NURSE: Type one, you can interface with a simple computer. Type two, you are the computer. You can transmit any piece of information from the archive of Satellite Five, which is just about the entire history of the human race. Now...** _**(Leans in)** _ **. Which one's it going to be?**

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**Cathica's face comes into view, looking anxious.** _

**CATHICA: We're so gonna get in trouble.**

"She sounds like my friend Claire." Donna sighed. "Every time we nicked of school she would go on and on about how we'd get caught."

"I had one of those." Rose said, remembering her school days.

"Didn't we all." Martha laughed.

"Oh yeah." Said Amy, looking sideways at Rory.

"I was not "one of those"" Rory said, making air quotes. Amy cooed at him teasingly, and burst out laughing when he pouted at her.

_**The Doctor is scanning the side of a door with his sonic screwdriver, Rose standing behind him. Cathica goes over to him.** _

**CATHICA (CONT'D): You're not allowed to touch the mainframe, We'll gonna get told off.**

**THE DOCTOR: Rose, tell her to button it.**

**CATHICA** _**(urgent whisper)** _ **: You can't just vandalise the place, someone's gonna notice!**

_**The Doctor wrenches the door open.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**Up on Floor 500, the Editor is watching.** _

"And you've been noticed." Jack exclaimed dramatically.

**THE EDITOR: I don't understand! We did a full security scan. That man was there when we found Suki Macrae Cantrell. There were no indications about him. And yet here he is...** _**(Kneels by Suki's body, now hard at work at a terminal)** _ **. Clearly acting outside the parameters.** _**(Looks back at the screen)** _ **. Fascinating.**

A lot of people scowled at what had been done to Suki, or Eva, since that was her real name. A lot wished they could reach in and clobber the editor right now. It took several deep breaths and forcing themselves to focus on the plot to calm down.

_**He leaps to his feet as the creature in the ceiling starts talking again.** _

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): Yes, sir. Absolutely. At once.** _**(Goes along the line of workers, speaking to each in turn)** _ **. Check him. Double check him. Triple check him. Quadruple.**

_**The creature rumbles.** _

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor is still messing around with the mainframe.** _

**CATHICA: This is nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work.**

_**She begins to walk away.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Go on then! See ya!**

_**Cathica stops.** _

**CATHICA: But I can't just leave you, can I?!**

**ROSE: If you wanna be useful, get 'em to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place, can't they do something about it?**

**CATHICA: I don't know, we keep asking, something to do with the turbine.**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(mockingly)** _ **: "Something to do with the turbine".**

**CATHICA: Well, I don't know!**

**THE DOCTOR: Exactly! I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose, look at Rose.**

_**Rose turns round, smiling.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Rose is asking the right kind of questions.**

**ROSE: Ah, thank you.**

Rose beamed in her chair hearing the praise again. Praise from the doctor was something she craved above all else. Like everyone else i the room, aside from the obvious.

**THE DOCTOR: Why is it so hot?**

**CATHICA: One minutes you're worried about the Empire and the next minute it's the central heating!**

"Nice to see you've got your priorities straight." Rory said dryly. The doctors looked like they wanted to argue but held back, knowing if they kept watching his unusual interest in the heating would make sense soon enough.

**THE DOCTOR: Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important.**

_**He accidentally snaps a bunch of wires. Cathica looks away, exasperated.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**The Editor is waiting for the results of the security scan.** _

**COMPUTER: Security scan complete.**

**THE EDITOR: Well, who is he?**

**COMPUTER: He is no-one.**

"Truer words were never spoken." Mickey teased, causing all the doctors to shoot him glares and everyone else to laugh.

**THE EDITOR** _**(laughs, not comprehending)** _ **: What does that mean?**

**COMPUTER: He is no-one.**

"See the computer agrees with me." Mickey continued.

"Whatever." 10 grumbled.

"Shut up." 11 snapped.

12 just scowled as usual. He also gave a quick glare to Clara who wouldn't stop giggling.

**THE EDITOR: What, you mean he has a fake ID?**

**COMPUTER: He has no identification.**

**THE EDITOR: But everyone's registered. We have a census for the entire Empire.**

**COMPUTER: He is no-one.**

**THE EDITOR: What, he doesn't exist? Not anywhere?**

**COMPUTER: He is no-one.**

**THE EDITOR: What about the blonde?**

**COMPUTER: She is no-one.**

10 laughed, pleased it wasn't him getting called no-one this time. Rose huffed and rolled her eyes, not wanting to look like a hypocrite.

**THE EDITOR** _**(incredulous)** _ **: Both of them?! Well! We all know what happens to non-entities. They get promoted.** _**(To a Drone)** _ **. Bring them up.**

_**He pats her shoulder.** _

"How's he gonna promote you if he doesn't know who you are?" Amy asked.

"He seems smart, I'm sure he'll find a way." Clara said. Rose and 10 nodded in confirmation and they returned their attention to the screen.

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor has now successfully managed to hack into the mainframe. He turns the screen to Cathica.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Here we go, Satellite Five. Pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout.**

_**He moves to stand behind her so she can see. Cathica examines the screen.** _

**CATHICA: This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You could look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange... and you're looking at pipes?**

_**She turns to him, bemused.** _

A lot of people snorted.

"She makes a good point." Amy said. "All that information and you want to look at the plumbing system."

"Oh for the love of— It was important, just watch and see." 10 cried, finally having enough of people mock his methods of investigation. There was always a method to his madness, surely they realise that by now.

**THE DOCTOR: But there's something wrong.**

_**Cathica turns back to the screen.** _

**CATHICA: I suppose...**

**ROSE: Why, what is it?**

**CATHICA: The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out... channelling massive amounts of heat DOWN.**

_**She looks upwards.** _

**THE DOCTOR: All the way from the top.**

**ROSE: Floor 500.**

**THE DOCTOR: Something up there is generating tonnes and tonnes of heat.**

**ROSE: Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?**

Everybody smirked. Things were finally getting interesting…

**CATHICA: You can't, you need a key.**

**THE DOCTOR: Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here.** _**(Gestures the screen, taps a few keys)** _ **. Here we go, override 215.9.**

**CATHICA: How come it's giving you the code?**

_**The Doctor looks up at a security camera.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: Someone up there likes me.**

_**The Editor laughs to himself.** _

"Right now, I can't tell which of you has the upper hand." Martha said.

"Well, I'm still here aren't I." 10 said, grinning at her. His grin vanished and he yelped slightly as he was given a slight, static like, shock. "That wasn't a spoiler!" 10 cried, knowing instantly who had shocked him and why.

**INT. MEDICAL ROOM**

_**Adam runs his hand over his forehead. The Nurse is standing next to him.** _

**NURSE: I told you it was painless. No scarring, you see? Perfect success.**

**ADAM: How do I activate it?**

**NURSE: It's a personal choice. Some people whistle... I know one man who triggers it with "Oh, Danny Boy".**

A few people chuckled.

"If it were me I'd have used "sexy back" or "sexy and I know it"" Jack said, laughing again.

"I'd prefer something more empowering, maybe by Beyónce or Adele…" Donna mused.

"Something from the 70's or 80's might be fun." Rose said, sharing a grin with 10. Soon everyone was swapping songs or artists they'd have chosen if they'd had a chip put in their heads. Non of them even questioned how weird it was.

_**Adam looks at her.** _

**NURSE (CONT'D): But you're set on default for now. That's a click of the fingers.**

**ADAM: So you mean, I just...**

_**The Nurse raises her fingers, ready to click.** _

**NURSE: Click.**

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**The lift doors open on Floor 139, and Rose and the Doctor step into it. Cathica stops outside.** _

**ROSE: Come on, come with us!**

**CATHICA: No way!**

**THE DOCTOR** _**(waves)** _ **: Bye!**

**CATHICA Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me!**

_**She stalks off.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(to Rose)** _ **: That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just you and me.**

**ROSE: Yeah.**

**THE DOCTOR: Good.**

**ROSE: Yep.**

_**They grin at each other.** _

They grin in the present too, and clasp their hands together. Mickey, Martha, Amy and Rory can't resist sharing a smile as well. 11 and River also smile at each other and even Clara and 12 shuffle a little closer on their couch.

_**The Doctor slots a card into the controls, and grabs Rose's hand as the doors close.** _

**INT. MEDICAL ROOM**

_**Adam clicks his fingers. The door in his head opens, revealing his brain. He fingers the shutters with his mouth open for a few seconds, then clicks his fingers again to close it, shaking. He flops back in his seat.** _

**ADAM: Oh, my God. I'm gonna be sick.**

_**He wretches. A vomit coloured ice-cube pops out of his mouth. Adam takes it between his fingers, and looks at it in confusion.** _

**NURSE: Special offer. We installed the vomit-o-matic at the same time. Nano-termites have been placed in the lining of your throat. In the event of sickness...** _**(Holds out a bowl)** _ **. They freeze the waste.**

"Holy—" Rose started, then cut herself off before she could curse. Everyone understood her anyway. In fact they were having similar reactions.

"Those things are actually pretty useful." 11 said. "Makes things a lot less messy."

"Yeah, really helped my teammates back in the Time Agency when they let me pilot our ship." Jack laughed.

"Do you have one of those nano-whatzits then?" Amy asked.

"Of course, everyone from my time does, like the doctor said, makes things cleaner."

_**Adam places the ice-cube into the bowl. They both peer at it. Adam looks severely shaken.** _

"Fainting, whining, throwing up, I'm seeing a pattern here." Said Jack.

"Yeah, he was really not cut out for time travel." 10 replied. "I don't know why I took him with us in the first place."

"Cause Rose told you to." Mickey chipped in, earning a glare from his ex-girlfriend. "What? It was right there in the last episode."

Rose just huffed and slumped in her chair. She could just feel the others smirking.

**INT. FLOOR 500, CORRIDOR**

_**The lift reaches Floor 500. The doors open and the Doctor and Rose step out.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(looks around)** _ **: The walls are not made of gold. You should go back downstairs.**

**ROSE: Tough.**

_**She strides onto Floor 500. The Doctor watches her a moment, then follows.** _

12 sighed. "No one ever listens."

"Yeah, don't you just love it?" Clara responded, grinning smugly at him. He grinned back and they snuggled back into their sofa, looking at the screen again.

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**The Doctor and Rose find themselves in the Editor's room, where he is watching the screens.** _

**THE EDITOR: I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two... you don't exist!**

_**The Doctor and Rose look right back at him. He laughs.** _

**THE EDITOR : There's not a trace! No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?**

"Cause they don't walk through the earth they walk through time." Jack said. The others rolled their eyes, not even bothering to comment.

Even Scar was shaking her head back in her room, from which she was over looking everything. _No shit sherlock._ She thought.

_**Rose spots Suki sitting at one of the screens and rushes over to her immediately.** _

**ROSE: Suki! Suki!**

_**She kneels next to her, but Suki does not respond.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Hello? Can you hear me? Suki?** _**(To the Editor)** _ **: What've you done to her?**

**THE DOCTOR: I think she's dead.**

**ROSE: She's working...**

**THE DOCTOR: They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going. Like puppets.**

**THE EDITOR: Ohhh! You're full of information! But it's only fair we get information back, because apparently, you're no-one.**

_**He laughs. The Doctor nods.** _

**THE EDITOR: It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?**

**THE DOCTOR: It doesn't matter, 'cause we're off. Nice to meet you.** _**(To Rose)** _ **: Come on.**

Everyone smiled. The old doctor's familiar sass a nice relief from the tension of the scene. Poor Eva…

_**Two of the Drones restrain him. Rose tries to get up, but Suki's corpse grabs her arm.** _

**THE EDITOR** _**(persistently)** _ **: Tell me who you are!**

**THE DOCTOR: Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say, am I?**

"Always a good bargaining chip." River comment offhandedly. Everyone nodded. In the doctor's world, information was everything.

**THE EDITOR (smiling): Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise.**

**THE DOCTOR: And who's that?**

**THE EDITOR: It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live.**

_**The creature speaks. The tone sounds angry.** _

**THE EDITOR: Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client.**

_**He snaps his fingers and points upwards and points at the creature in the ceiling. It is revealed to be a huge, slobbering lump of an alien with a mouth full of sharp, snapping teeth.** _

A few people gasped; some placed hands to their mouths to stop themselves from hurling; some were indifferent, namely the doctors, and some were intrigued.

"So that thing's behind all of this?" Martha hissed.

"What is it?" Amy added.

"Watch and all will be revealed." 10 said with a smile.

**ROSE** _**(nervously)** _ **: What is that?**

**THE DOCTOR: You mean, that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?**

**THE EDITOR: That "thing", as you put it, is in charge of the human race.**

_**The Doctor looks at him in alarm.** _

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior, your master, and humanities guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe.**

_**The Jagrafess roars.** _

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): I call him Max.**

_**The Doctor smiles sarcastically and nods.** _

"Couldn't agree with you more." Donna said, frowning.

"Jagrafess…" Jack muttered. "Sounds familiar, I think whatever it is it's the last of it's kind." He looked at River, since she seemed to know the most about these things. She nodded in confirmation of his theory and he returned it with a satisfied smile.

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**Adam is back on Floor 139. He swiftly steps aside as he sees Cathica coming and pretends the check his watch.** _

"Smooth…" Clara muttered, causing a lot of the females in the room to snicker.

_**She does not notice him. However, she looks troubled. She goes back to the computer which the Doctor hacked to find the codes. She then enters the code into the lift. The doors close.** _

"Couldn't resist could she?" Mickey sighed.

"Could any of us." Martha retorted. She had him there, even he had given in and asked the doctor to take him into space in the end. Come to think of it, if he hadn't he'd probably never have met Martha. He smiled as he pulled her close to him… Everything he'd been through, along with the others here, it was all worth it.

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**The Doctor and Rose have both been restrained with manacles.** _

**THE EDITOR: If we create a climate of fear... then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy... invent an enemy... change a vote...**

**ROSE: So, all the people on Earth are like, slaves.**

**THE EDITOR: Well, now. There's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes.**

**THE EDITOR: Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes.**

"Ha!" Amy laughed. "Told him." 11 laughed with her this time, enjoying her excitement.

_**The Editor laughs.** _

**THE EDITOR: You're no fun.**

**THE DOCTOR: Let me out of these manacles, you'll find out how much fun I am.**

"Oooo…" Jack drawled.

"Never heard you actually succeed at the whole "tough talk" before." Clara said.

"Oi!" 10 and 11 cried, 12 opted for a "Hey!" Everyone else just laughed along with Clara.

**THE EDITOR: Oh, he's tough, isn't he. But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit.**

**ROSE: You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must've noticed.**

**THE EDITOR: From time to time, someone, yes. But the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brain... I can see the smallest doubt, and crush it.**

_**He grins.** _

Everyone felt sick all of a sudden as they thought of all the people who must have ended up like Eva…

**INT. FLOOR 500, CORRIDOR**

_**Cathica steps out of the lift on Floor 500, and strides onto the floor.** _

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

_**Adam steps cautiously into the spike room and shuts the door behind him.** _

This scene did nothing to quell the churning in everyone's stomachs. Those that didn't know what was about to happen had a bad feeling Adam was "playing with fire" as the saying goes, and meddling in things he didn't understand. As for those that did know, they were suddenly feeling something bubbling in the pit of their guts. Anger.

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): And they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual.**

_**The Doctor spots Cathica out of the corner of his eye. She has made it to the room, but does not reveal herself.** _

**THE EDITOR: When of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing.**

**ROSE: What about you? You're not a Jagra... uh... belly...**

**THE DOCTOR: Jagrafess.**

Some people snorted at the doctor's bored tone. Rose blushed at how flustered her on-screen self was.

**ROSE: Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human.**

**THE EDITOR: Yeah, well simply being human doesn't pay very well.**

Everyone scowled. Were there no depths some people wouldn't sink to put a few extra notes in their pocket…

**ROSE: But you couldn't have done this all on your own.**

**THE EDITOR: No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um... install himself.**

**THE DOCTOR: No wonder, a creature that size.**

_**Cathica, still hiding, spots the Jagrafess on the ceiling.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): What's his life span?**

**THE EDITOR: Three thousand years.**

**THE DOCTOR: That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs - Jagrafess stays cool, stays alive. Satellite Five's one great big life support system.**

River smirked as she caught on to what the doctor was doing. He was getting information, not for himself, but for Cathica. He was making sure she knew enough to defeat it… Of course there was only so much he could do for her in his position, she'd have to do most of the work herself.

_Let's see if she's got what it takes…_

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

_**Adam, now in the chair, opens his head. He calls his house number on Rose's mobile.** _

"Oh, he didn't…" Jack cried. The doctors all nodded.

"Worthless idiot." 12 spat. "He could have screwed up the whole of history."

Normally Clara would have slapped him for talking that way about someone, but for once she found herself agreeing with him. And looking around the room she wasn't the only one…

**INT. SUBURBAN HOUSE, MANCHESTER**

**ADAM** _**(through answering machine)** _ **: Me again. Don't wipe this message. It's just gonna sound like white noise, but save it because I can translate it. Okay? Three, two, one... and spike.**

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

_**The compressed information starts to flow into Adam's brain.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**THE EDITOR: But THAT'S why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown.**

_**He gives a small laugh, then clicks his fingers. The manacles send an electric shock through the Doctor and Rose.** _

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): Who are you?**

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

_**Adam is shaking.** _

**INT. SUBURBAN HOUSE, MANCHESTER**

_**A blue light surrounds the telephone, and the dog is barking at it.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**The Doctor grimaces in pain.** _

**THE DOCTOR** _**(indicating Rose)** _ **: Leave her alone. I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler, we're nothing, we're just wandering.**

Rose smiled and leaned her head on 10's shoulder.

"Thanks." She muttered. 10 smiled and kissed the top of her head.

**THE EDITOR: Tell me who you are!**

**THE DOCTOR: I just said!**

**THE EDITOR: Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly...**

_**He stops.** _

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

_**Adam shudders.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**The Doctor looks at The Editor questioningly. He smiles.** _

**THE EDITOR: Time Lord.**

"How…?" Amy began, tailing off in confusion.

"He also had a chip." 10 said.

"Probably a more advanced one that allows him access to the entire system while remaining secure." 11 added.

**THE DOCTOR: What?**

**THE EDITOR: Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girl from long ago...**

_**He touches Rose's face gently, and she jerks her head away roughly.** _

**THE DOCTOR: don't know what you're talking about.**

**THE EDITOR: Time travel.**

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

_**Adam shouts in pain.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: Someone's been telling you lies.**

**THE EDITOR: Young master Adam Mitchell?**

_**He snaps his fingers, and a projection of Adam, writhing with pain and shouting, the compressed information still flowing into him, appears in the air.** _

**ROSE: Oh, my God, his head!**

**THE DOCTOR: What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done?**

_**Cathica listens.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything!**

**THE EDITOR: And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS.**

A lot of the group had to physically restrain themselves from trying to leap into the screen and strangle Adam. 12 was right. He really was a worthless idiot.

**THE DOCTOR: Well you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first.**

**THE EDITOR: Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key.**

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

_**The key slowly floats from Adam's pocket and dangles in front of his face.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**The Doctor rounds on Rose.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You and your boyfriends!**

"Like she knew." Donna snapped sarcastically. Rose smiled gratefully at her.

"Sorry." 10 muttered. Rose smiled at him too and returned her head to his shoulder.

**THE EDITOR: Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing.**

**THE DOCTOR: And no-one's gonna stop you. Because you've bred a human race which doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold.**

_**He is indirectly addressing this to Cathica, who is still listening, revelation showing on her face. She seems to reach some sort of decision.** _

River smiled. Some people couldn't handle to truth but Cathica was prepared to use her new found knowledge. She was among the better humans of the world.

**INT. FLOOR 500, SPIKE ROOM**

_**Cathica enters the broadcasting room on Floor 500. She tosses the rotten corpse off the chair, and sits down in the vacated seat herself.** _

**CATHICA: Disengage safety.**

_**The walls around her light up.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**An alarm goes off.** _

**THE EDITOR: What's happening?**

**INT. FLOOR 500, SPIKE ROOM**

**CATHICA: Maximum access. Override Floor 139.**

**INT. FLOOR 139, SPIKE ROOM**

_**The information stops flowing into Adam, and the TARDIS key falls to the floor.** _

Everyone sighed in relief. At least they couldn't pump Adam for information now. Or get the Tardis key.

**INT. FLOOR 500, SPIKE ROOM**

**CATHICA (CONT'D): And... spike!**

_**The information flows into her.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**THE EDITOR: Someone's disengaged the safety.**

_**He clicks his fingers - the projection shows Cathica, the compressed information flowing into her brain.** _

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): Who's that?!**

_**The information continues to flow through Cathica.** _

**ROSE: It's Cathica!**

**THE DOCTOR: And she's thinking. She's using what she knows!**

**THE EDITOR** _**(to Suki)** _ **: Terminate her access.**

**THE DOCTOR: Everything I told her about Satellite Five, the pipes, the filters, she's reversing it! Look at that...**

_**The icicles are beginning to melt.** _

**THE DOCTOR: It's getting hot.**

Everyone cheered. Cathica was a bit rough around the edges but in the end she accepted the truth and used her head to save the day. Quite literally.

**THE EDITOR: I said, terminate!**

_**He frantically places his own hands over Suki's.** _

**THE EDITOR: Burn out** **her mind.**

**INT. FLOOR 500, SPIKE ROOM**

**CATHICA: Oh, no you don't. You should've promoted me YEARS back.**

"She really did deserve that promotion." Amy said. The others nodded. Cathica was smart and dedicated, but most importantly she had what it took to save the world. She definitely deserved a better position in life.

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**All the screens suddenly explode with sparks, and the Drones fall lifeless to the floor. Satellite Five shudders, and alarms go off. Rose's manacles come undone.** _

Everybody sighed in relief, at least now the doctor and Rose could get away. Hopefully…

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**All the workers are running and screaming.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**The Editor tries to get the corpses to sit upright again.** _

**INT. FLOOR 500, SPIKE ROOM**

_**Cathica smiles.** _

The group smiled along with her.

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano.**

_**The Jagrafess is roaring violently. The Doctor laughs.** _

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**Adam runs through the crowds.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

**THE EDITOR** _**(in response to the Jagrafess' roars)** _ **: Yes! Uh... I'm trying, sir but, I don't know how she did it, it's impossible. A member of staff with an idea...**

"Cathica was honest, she followed all the rules and did everything asked of her. His system can only isolate those that tamper with it. Basically he can't touch her." 12 explained. The others nodded but didn't say anything. Everyone was far too invested in the action to make conversation at this point.

_**The Jagrafess roars angrily. The Editor pushes Suki's body aside, and tries to operate the computer himself. Rose, free from her manacles, fumbles in the Doctor's jacket pocket for his sonic screwdriver, while the Jagrafess roars and snaps at them menacingly.** _

**ROSE: What do I do?**

**THE DOCTOR: Flick the switch!**

_**Rose does so, and the sonic screwdriver buzzes. A small explosion goes off nearby, causing Rose to jump.** _

10's grip tightened on Rose. She rubbed her hand soothingly against his allowing him to relax again.

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**Adam pushes through the crowds.** _

**INT. FLOOR 500, SPIKE ROOM**

_**Cathica closes her eyes.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**Rose uses the sonic screwdriver to free the Doctor. He says to the Editor...** _

**THE DOCTOR: Oi, mate, you wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body. Massive bang!**

_**He frees himself just as lumps of flesh start falling off the Jagrafess.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): See you in the headlines!**

"Nice one-liner there doctor." Mickey complimented. The doctors all smiled.

_**He runs for it. The body of the Jagrafess starts to pulsate horribly, glowing red.** _

**THE EDITOR: Um, actually, sir, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll resign. Bye, then!**

_**He makes to leave, but Suki grabs his ankle, tripping him over and preventing him from leaving. He tries to tug his foot away.** _

**THE EDITOR (CONT'D): Let go of me!**

"How did—? I thought she was dead!" Donna cried.

"Must have been an impression of her consciousness still on her chip, the spark from the computer probably revived it." 10 said logically. Everyone else chose to believe it was because Eva was strong enough to hold onto herself. Humans were like that, they didn't give up easily. Well at least most didn't…

**INT. FLOOR 500, CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor and Rose run across Floor 500 hand in hand, avoiding the huge lumps of snow falling from the ceiling.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**The Jagrafess roars in pain.** _

**THE EDITOR** _**(to Suki)** _ **: Let go of me! Let go of me!**

**INT. FLOOR 500, SPIKE ROOM**

_**The Doctor and Rose enter - the information is still streaming into Cathica.** _

**INT. CONTROL ROOM**

_**The Jagrafess swells horribly. The Editor shouts in terror. And then, it explodes.** _

A few people shuddered at the disgusting sight of the Jagrafess exploding. Most just cheered though. Another victory for the doctor and his friends!

**INT. FLOOR 500, SPIKE ROOM**

_**The Doctor clicks his fingers and the door in Cathica's head closes. She looks up at the Doctor, who smiles down at her.** _

"She was good." 11 said.

"Surprised you didn't invite her along." Rory decided to say.

"She wasn't the only one who'd adopted a simple, unquestioning way of thinking under the Jagrafess' influence. The world needed her, to help set other people straight like I did her." 11 explained.

**EXT. SPACE**

_**The sun rises over the planet Earth.** _

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

_**Everyone is recovering from the commotion. The Doctor and Cathica are sitting at a table in the canteen area, Rose leaning on the bar behind them.** _

**THE DOCTOR: We're just gonna go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage.**

**CATHICA: You'll have to stay and explain it. No-one's gonna believe me.**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The Human Race should accelerate. All back to normal.**

**CATHICA** _**(eying Adam, who is loitering by the TARDIS)** _ **: What about your friend?**

**THE DOCTOR: He's not my friend.**

_**There is something menacing in the way he stands up and marches in Adam's direction.** _

**ROSE: Now, don't...**

_**He ignores her. The Doctor advances on Adam.** _

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, anxious as to what the doctor might do. They'd seen the kind of damage he'd do to his enemies when they pissed him off. He was often strict but not cruel to his friends when they angered him. Adam was neither friend nor foe to the doctor so what he'd do to him was anyone's guess.

**ADAM: I'm all right now. Much better. and I've got the key.** _**(Shows him)** _ **. Well, it's... I know...** _**(Laughs nervously)** _ **. It all worked out for the best, didn't it?** _**(Laughs nervously)** _ **.**

Everybody cringed. He was just making it worse.

_**The Doctor takes the key off him, and grabs Adam, and unlocks the door of the TARDIS.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge.**

_**The Doctor shoves Adam inside, ignoring him completely.** _

**INT. SUBURBAN HOUSE, MANCHESTER**

_**The Doctor steers Adam out of the TARDIS which has materialised in his living room. Rose follows them out, shutting the doors behind her.** _

**ADAM: It's my house! I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home!**

_**The Doctor glares at him.** _

**ADAM (CONT'D): Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock.**

10 sighed. "I'm not that horrible. If someone doesn't work out I drop them back where they came from, simple as that."

**THE DOCTOR: Is there something else you want to tell me?**

**ADAM: No. Um...** **What do you mean?**

_**The Doctor walks over the the telephone and picks it up.** _

**THE DOCTOR: The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world.**

_**Adam looks rather caught out. The Doctor puts down the phone, and takes out his sonic screwdriver. Adam looks as though he wants to stop him, but cannot think of anything to say, and merely points at him wordlessly while he blows up the telephone.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): That's it, then. See ya.**

_**He walks back to the TARDIS doors.** _

**ADAM: How do you mean, "see ya"?**

**THE DOCTOR: As in "goodbye".**

**ADAM: But... what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head, I've got a chip type two, my head opens.**

**THE DOCTOR: What, like this?**

_**He clicks his fingers, opening Adam's head.** _

**ADAM** _**(angrily)** _ **: Don't.**

_**He clicks his fingers and it closes.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Don't do what?**

_**He clicks his fingers again.** _

**ADAM: Stop it!**

_**Adam closes it again.** _

By this time everyone in the audience couldn't resist snapping their fingers along with the doctor on screen.

"Man I wish he was really here." Jack said, referring to Adam. "It looks like so much fun."

Everyone had to agree.

**ROSE: All right now, Doctor, that's enough. Stop it.**

_**The Doctor backs down.** _

**ADAM (to Rose): Thank you.**

_**Rose clicks her fingers.** _

**ADAM: Oi!**

**ROSE** _**(sniggering)** _ **: Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

_**Adam closes it again.** _

**THE DOCTOR: The whole of history could've changed because of you.**

**ADAM: I just wanted to help.**

**THE DOCTOR: You were helping yourself.**

"Why can't he just shut up, he's making things ten times worse." Clara sighed. Every else shook their heads. He was just one of those people too desperate to think about consequences.

**ADAM: And, I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes I can. 'Cos if you show your head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average. Unseen. Good luck.**

_**He opens the TARDIS door.** _

**ADAM: But I wanna come with you!**

**THE DOCTOR: I only take the best. I've got Rose.**

Rose beamed with pride. She squeezed 10's hand prompting him to smile down at her.

_**Adam's mum opens the front door, carrying bags of shopping. Adam hears her.** _

**ADAM: Oh my God.**

**ADAM'S MUM: Who's that? Jeff? Is that you?**

**ADAM: It's me, mum, don't come in, wait there a minute.**

_**A look of surprised delight spreads across Adam's mum's face.** _

**ADAM'S MUM: Oh, my Lord! You never told me you were coming home!**

_**Rose watches Adam's embarrassed face, teasingly, her tongue between her teeth.** _

**ADAM'S MUM (CONT'D): Hold on, I'll just take my coat off. You should've told me you were coming home. I would've got your favourite tea in.**

**ADAM: Rose... take me with you.**

"Seriously?!" Amy cried. "Just give it up already!"

_**Rose, however, stares at Adam like she's never seen him before, and boards the TARDIS without a backward glance. The engines start up.** _

**ADAM'S MUM: Hey, I'll tell... what's that noise? Have you left the back door open? Blimey, there's a draft.**

_**She flings the door open just as the TARDIS disappears.** _

**ADAM'S MUM (CONT'D): What a surprise. Ah, let me look at you. Ah, six months.**

_**Adam nods.** _

**ADAM'S MUM (CONT'D): It's like I saw you yesterday. Isn't it funny? The time goes by like "that".**

_**She clicks her fingers. Her draw drops.** _

"Oh my god!" Martha cried.

"Hello to being dissected then." Jack said, sounding indifferent.

"Well I didn't hear anymore about it and that technology still didn't appear for another few centuries so I expect he was able to convince her to keep quiet." 10 said. Even though nobody really cared about Adam they couldn't help but be relieved.

**THE END**

"Well that was fun, on to the next episode?" Jack said.

"I'm kinda tired, can't we take a break?" Martha asked, resting her head on Mickey's shoulder.

"I think something new is loading now." River cut in, returning everyone's attention to the screen.

**NEXT TIME…**

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR: Your wish is my command but be careful what you wish for.**

**ROSE: The day my father died.**

"You wanted to see your father's death?" Clara asked, shocked that anyone would want to witness such a thing.

"I wanted to see him… I wanted to know…" Rose said, voice thick.

**EXT. SUBURBAN STREET**

_**Rose and the Doctor stand on the sidewalk.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): I thought it'd be all grim and stormy, it's just an ordinary day.**

"Most things are like that, when something awful happens you expect the whole world to stop and just turn miserable but things carry on as normal." Clara said. Everyone nodded sadly, having all been at a low point like that at some point in their lives. Who hadn't?

_**Pete Tyler exits a car as another one comes down the street behind him.** _

**ROSE: Oh gosh this is it.**

_**Rose and the Doctor join hands.** _

They do so now, and somehow all the other couples in room can't resist to.

**ROSE (CONT'D): He can't die on his own.**

_**The breaks of the car squeal and the driver places his hands over his eyes. A vase falls to the floor and breaks. The car vanishes in Yellow light. Pete Tyler is lying on the floor next to the broken vase.** _

**ROSE V.O.: Can I try again?**

_**Rose and the Doctor are looking round the corner of a building as their past selves watch Pete's death.** _

**ROSE: Oh gosh this is it.**

_**The present Rose runs past the previous Rose and Doctor.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Rose no!**

"You idiot!" River cried.

"Sorry." Rose said. "I couldn't stop myself." **  
**

_**Rose pulls Pete out of the cars way.** _

**EXT. CHURCH**

_**A Reaper is clawing at the window.** _

A few hands flew to mouths.

"What is that?" Amy cried.

"Time Reapers." The doctors said darkly.

**EXT. SUBURBAN STREET**

_**The previous Doctor and Rose vanish is yellow light.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: I did it again, I picked another stupid ape.**

**ROSE: But it's not like I've changed history.**

**THE DOCTOR: Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before.**

**EXT. SUBURBAN STREET**

_**Pete is driving his car. He sees the other car in his rear view mirror.** _

**INT. TYLER'S FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): The whole world's different because he's alive.**

"How?" Donna asked. They'd gone back and saved that family in Pompeii, that hadn't damaged anything.

"Time has rules and there are consequences for breaking them. Time fractures when you change it, no matter how insignificant the change, these fractures cause problems." 12 explained. The others nodded, thinking silently to themselves.

**EXT. CHURCH**

_**Through the eyes of the Reapers people can be seen running. In normal view one of the Reapers attacks a man.** _

**INT. CHURCH**

_**Everyone is panicked.** _

**THE DOCTOR V.O.: Time's been damaged. And they've come to sterilise the wound.**

**EXT. CHURCH**

_**A Reaper flares it's wings.** _

**INT. CHURCH**

_**The doctor tears down a tapestry revealing an archway.** _

**EXT. SUBURBAN STREET**

_**Rose is standing around when the doctor comes running down the street.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Rose! Get in the church!**

_**Rose looks back and sees a Reaper. She screams.** _

Everyone gasped, worried for Rose. Though it did eventually register with them this was in the past and she was here. Fine.

"Why was the church safe?" Martha decided to ask. But before anyone could answer, the screen flickered into life again.


	9. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Bluer Than The TARDIS for writing this chapter for me because I hated this episode. Check them out x  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6433266/Bluer-Than-The-TARDIS

_**A picture of a man laughing fills the screen.** _

**ROSE (OC): Peter Alan Tyler my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th September, 1954.**

**MEMORY - JACKIE'S BEDROOM**

_**Jackie Tyler sits on the bed, holding open a photo album. A young Rose Tyler peers around the corner into the room.** _

Most of the women in the room crooned over the adorableness of the little Rose.

**JACKIE: Come here, Rose. Come here.**

_**Young Rose joins her mother on the bed.** _

**JACKIE: Who's that? It's your daddy. You weren't old enough to remember when he died. 1987, 7th of November. Do you remember what I told you? The day that Stuart Hoskins and Sarah Clark got married. He was always having adventures. Oh, how he would have loved to have seen you now.**

**TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM**

**ROSE: That's what Mum always says. So I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?**

**THE DOCTOR: Where's this come from, all of a sudden?**

**ROSE: All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of time or something, then never mind, just leave it.**

**THE DOCTOR: No, I can do anything.**

Clara groaned internally. The Doctor was being reckless again, and that could only end in disaster.

**THE DOCTOR (CON'T): I'm just more worried about you.**

**ROSE: I want to see him.**

**THE DOCTOR: Your wish is my command.** **But be careful what you wish for.**

_**The Doctor starts to fly the TARDIS.** _

**REGISTER OFFICE**

**REGISTRAR: I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice.**

**PETE: I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anita-**

**JACKIE: Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di.**

_**The Doctor smiles down at Rose.** _

**ROSE: I thought he'd be taller.**

Jack snorted. "Of all the things, that's what you say?"

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" Rose retorted.

Jack opened his mouth, about to give an answer, only to close it again when he couldn't find one.

**REGISTRAR: To be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part.**

**JACKIE (OC): He died so close to home.**

**MEMORY - JACKIE'S BEDROOM**

**JACKIE: I wasn't there. Nobody was. It was a hit-and-run driver. Never found out who. He was dead when the ambulance got there. I only wish there'd been someone there for him.**

**ROSE (OC): I want to be that someone, so he doesn't die alone.**

**TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: November the 7th?**

**ROSE: 1987.**

_**The time rotor starts up.** _

**WATERLEY STREET**

_**The TARDIS parks beside the road. Never Can Say Goodbye is playing from somewhere. The Doctor and Rose exit the TARDIS.** _

**ROSE: It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day.**

**THE DOCTOR: The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?**

**ROSE: Yeah.**

A lot of people in the room grew concerned for Rose, knowing that she probably wasn't entirely sure, based on her future actions.

**JORDAN ROAD**

_**The Doctor and Rose walk to the edge of the street.** _

**ROSE: This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase.**

"Well, it's not the vase's fault."

The remark came from 12, who Clara promptly slapped on the arm.

_**A green van drives around the corner.** _

**ROSE: He got out of his car and crossed the road.**

_**Pete does as Rose narrates.** _

**ROSE: Oh, God. This is it.**

_**The Doctor holds Rose's hand.** _

The couples in the room tighten their hold on each other's hands.

_**A beige car comes around the corner and drives into Pete. The driver covers his face with his arm as he does so and the vase smashes to the ground. Rose looks away as this happens, her head in the Doctor's shoulder. She looks back as Pete tries to move.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Go to him, quick.**

_**Rose remains rooted to the spot. Later, Rose and the Doctor stand around the corner as sirens approach.** _

**ROSE (teary): It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own. Can I try again?**

_**The Doctor and Rose go back in time again, and now they stand, looking around the corner at their first selves.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Right, that's the first you and me. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and he follows, then go to your dad.**

"It's not going to wo-ork." Jack sing-songs, only to receive glares sent in his direction.

_**Pete pulls around the corner.** _

**PAST ROSE: Oh, God. This is it.**

**ROSE: I can't do this.**

Clara knitted her eyebrows together in worry. She remembered feeling the same way when she went to visit her mother's grave.

**THE DOCTOR: You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here.**

_**Rose runs to Pete as he gets out of the van.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Rose, no!**

_**Rose runs past the earlier Doctor and Rose and pulls Pete out of the path of the beige car. The vase rolls away, unbroken, as Past Doctor and Past Rose vanish in yellow light.** _

**ROSE: I did it. I saved your life.**

**PETE: Blimey, did you see the speed of it? Did you get his number?**

**ROSE: I really did it. Oh, my God, look at you. You're alive! That car was going to kill you.**

**PETE: Give me some credit, I did see it coming. I wasn't going to walk under it, was I?**

Martha sighed. If only he knew how wrong he was.

**ROSE: I'm Rose.**

**PETE: That's a coincidence. That's my daughter's name.**

**ROSE: That's a great name. Good choice. Well done.**

**PETE: Right, I'd better shift. I've got a wedding to go to.**

**ROSE: Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?**

**PETE: Yeah, are you going?**

**ROSE: Yeah.**

**PETE: You and your boyfriend need a lift?**

Jack waggled his eyebrows at Rose when she didn't object to the Doctor being her boyfriend. She threw a pillow at him and hit him in the face.

_**The Doctor is standing there with a stone cold expression on his face. The scene changes to the view of something with a blood red eyesight flying over London.** _

"Oh my God." Amy exclaimed.

"What in the world is going on?" Rory elaborated.

Rose mumbled, "well that's a whole new perspective to things."

**TYLER'S FLAT**

**PETE: Right, there we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchen's just down there, milk's in the fridge. Well, it would be wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt, make a lot of money out of that. Sell it to students and things. I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute. Got to go and change.**

The Doctors all contemplated Pete's ideas for a moment. They had been too upset with Rose before to ever appreciate Pete very much.

_**Pete leaves the room.** _

**ROSE: All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink. Here it is, on display. Where it should be. Third prize at the bowling. First two got to go to Didcot. Health drinks. Tonics, mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever. Solar power. Mum said he was going to do this. Now he can.**

"Except it's never that simple." River said.

"I know that now," Rose said, "just wish I had the knowledge before."

_**Rose notices the Doctor's look.** _

**ROSE: Ok, look, I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend.**

Mickey tried to hold back his laughter. "Because something as little as that would aggravate the Doctor."

**THE DOCTOR: When I said travel with me in space, you said no. Then I said time machine.**

**ROSE: It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and thought, I can stop it.**

**THE DOCTOR: I did it again, I picked another stupid ape.**

A chorus of "hey"s went around from all the humans in the room.

Ten looked at Rose's face with pity. "I'm sorry," he said to her, "I never should have said that."

"It's alright." She replied. "No big deal."

**THE DOCTOR (CON'T): I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you.**

**ROSE: So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad.**

**THE DOCTOR: I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point.**

"Does that mean that we're in a vulnerable point right now?" Amy asked Eleven, to which he nodded.

**ROSE: But he's alive!**

**THE DOCTOR: My entire planet died. My whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?**

**ROSE: But it's not like I've changed history. Not much. I mean, he's never gonna be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything.**

**THE DOCTOR: Rose, there's a man alive in the world that wasn't alive before. An ordinary man, that's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive!**

"The most ordinary person can make the most extraordinary change." Twelve said.

He gave a small smile down to Clara, and the rest of the Doctors did so to their companions as well.

**ROSE: What, would you rather him dead?**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm not saying that!**

"I would never!" All three Doctors spoke together.

**ROSE: No, I get it! For once you're not the most important man in my life!**

**THE DOCTOR: Let's see how you get on without me, then. Give me the key. The TARDIS key. If I'm so insignificant, then give it back.**

Donna looked at Ten with astonishment. "You didn't!"

Ten looked down at the floor. "Yeah, I did."

"Hey," Rose put her hand on his shoulder, "we were both angry, both not thinking straight. I should have acted different as well, alright? Don't bring yourself down about it."

Ten smiled gratefully at her.

**ROSE: Alright, then, I will.**

_**Rose reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out the TARDIS key. She places it in the Doctor's hand.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You've got what you wanted so that's goodbye, then.**

_**The Doctor turns around and exits, Rose follows after him.** _

**ROSE: You don't scare me! I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute. Or you'll hang around outside the TARDIS waiting for me. And I'll make you wait a long time!**

_**Rose turns around as Pete puts his head through the doorway.** _

**PETE: Boyfriend trouble?**

**STREET**

_**The thing with red eyesight flies over the area, first watching the Doctor as he walks, then a woman by her clothesline. Next it watches a person drinking, then follows a man clipping a shrub.** _

"What is it doing?" Martha asked.

"Just watch." Ten grumbled.

_**The man clipping his shrub disappears with a brief scream, then the woman hanging up clothes, and lastly the man drinking.** _

The women in the room covered their mouths while the men looked on grimly.

**TYLER'S FLAT**

_**Rose is cleaning up some spilled peanuts as Pete enters the room wearing his wedding suit.** _

**PETE: Excuse me, do you mind? What're you tidying up for?**

**ROSE: Sorry, force of habit.**

**PETE: Listen, don't worry about him. Couples have rows all the time.**

**ROSE: We're not a couple. Why does everyone think we're a couple?**

"Maybe it's the way you smile at each other"

"Or hold hands."

"Or constantly get on each other's nerves."

Everyone aside from the obvious went around the room declaring their ideas on why everyone thought that Rose and the Doctor were a couple until Rose finally interjected.

"Alright, alright! We get your point!"

**ROSE (CON'T): I think he left me.**

**PETE: What, a pretty girl like you? If I was going out with you-**

**ROSE: Stop, right there!**

**PETE: I was just saying-**

**ROSE: I know what you're saying, and we're not going there. At no point are we going anywhere near there. You aren't even aware that there exists. I don't even want to think about there, and believe me, neither do you. There for you is like, like the Bermuda Triangle.**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Rose's lengthy declaration of disgust.

**PETE: Blimey, you know how to flatter a bloke.**

**ROSE: Right, are we off?**

_**Rose offers Pete her arm.** _

**PETE: So, that wouldn't be a mixed signal at all?**

**ROSE: Absolutely not.**

_**Pete takes Rose's arm.** _

**PETE: I'll take you back to the loony bin where you belong. Except I'm sure I've met you somewhere before.**

**ST PAULS CHURCH**

**STUART: It's weird**

**DAD: What?**

**STUART: There's so many people missing. Uncle Steven, Auntie Lynn, all the Baxters. Where are they? You don't think something's gone wrong?**

**DAD: Maybe it's a godsend. It gives you time to think. You don't have to go through with it, not these days. Live in sin for a bit**

**STUART: Dad**

**DAD: In ten years time, you'll turn round and say, if only I could turn the clock back.**

Everyone in the room frowned. Shouldn't a father be supportive about his son's marriage?

**DAD (CON'T): Is it me or did it just get cold?**

**WATERLEY STREET**

_**The Doctor is walking down the sidewalk. The viewpoint changes from a normal aerial one to the red-eyed creature and back again. Once in front of the TARDIS, the Doctor looks up but doesn't find what he's looking for. He opens the TARDIS doors, except the interior of the TARDIS is gone. Instead, there is an empty blue police box interior.** _

"What?!"

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?"

**THE DOCTOR: Rose!**

"And the knight in shining leather goes back to save his princess." Jack grinned.

Rory elbowed Jack for Rose, seeing as she couldn't reach him herself.

**PETE'S CAR**

**PETE: I met this bloke at the horse's, and he's cutting me in on copyright**

**ROSE: But I thought you were a proper businessman, though**

**PETE: Oh, I wish. I do a bit of this, a bit of that. I scrape by.**

**ROSE: Right. So I must have heard wrong. So, really you're a bit of a Del Boy?**

**PETE: Oh, shoot me down in flames. You're not related to my wife by any chance, are you?**

**ROSE: Oh my God, she's going to be at the wedding**

"What, not looking forward to seeing your mum?" Clara asked.

"Just not quite ready to see her and my dad this young." Rose answered.

**PETE: What, Jackie? Do you know her?**

**ROSE: Sort of**

**PETE: What's she told you about me, then?**

**ROSE: She said she picked the most fantastic man in the world**

**PETE: Must be a different Jackie, then. She'd never say that.**

_**The radio changes to 105.4FM and Don't Mug Yourself by The Streets plays.** _

"Didn't that come out in 2002?" Mickey asked.

**PETE: This stuff goes right over my head**

**ROSE: That's not out yet**

**PETE: It's a good job and all**

**ROSE: I'm just going to check my messages**

**PETE: How do you mean, messages? Is that a phone?**

**ROSE: Yeah**

**BELL (OC AND ON REPEAT): Watson, come here. I need you.**

_**The car that was supposed to kill Pete is driving behind them. Pete turns a corner and the car keeps driving straight. The driver covers his face with his arm like before as the car vanishes in yellow light.** _

"This episode just gets weirder and weirder." Rory said.

"True, but don't all of our adventures?" River asked.

"Can't argue with that."

_**Stuart's dad is speaking into his phone** _

**DAD: Half the guests haven't turned up. You're better off not being here, it's a disaster in the making. No, in this case, knocked her up is a phrase I'd use**

**BELL (OC): Watson, come here, I need you**

**DAD: Hello? Who is this?**

**BELL (OC): Watson, come here, I ne-**

_**He tries redialing as Stuart comes out.** _

**STUART: Dad, get inside. We can't see the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck**

**DAD: It was bad luck when you met her. I tell you, this day is cursed**

_**They head back inside and the bride arrives.** _

**BEV: Now that's what I call a meringue**

**SUZIE: Listen, Stuart's dad said and go round the block, cos there's people missing**

**SARAH: How do you mean, missing?**

**BEV: There's no Dave, no Sunita, no Bea**

**SUZIE: There's no one from the Lamb and Flag**

**SARAH: Oh, my train's detached again. I knew I should've used velcro**

**JACKIE: I'm here. Stop your bellyaching. Take Rose a sec, will you?**

_**Jackie hands over a baby Rose to Bev.** _

A chorus of "aww"s came from the women in the room.

**BEV: Oh, ain't she pretty?**

**JACKIE: She's a little madame, that's what she is. Oh, I need more hands. Where's her useless article of a dad got to?**

Rose frowned. She never knew her mother talked like that about her dad.

**PETE'S CAR**

_**The beige car appears again and drives towards them.** _

**ROSE: Dad!**

A few questioning glances were sent Rose's way.

"Slip of the tongue." She shrugged.

_**Pete swerves out of the way.** _

**PETE: It's that car. Same one as before**

_**Rose and Pete exit the car.** _

**PETE (CON'T): It was right in front of us. Where's he gone? You called me dad. What'd you say that for?**

**JACKIE: Oh, wonderful. Here he is, the accident waiting to happen. You'd be late for your own funeral, and it nearly was!**

**PETE: No damage done.**

**JACKIE: And who's this? What're you looking at with your mouth open?**

**ROSE: Your hair.**

**JACKIE: What?**

**ROSE: I've never seen it like- I mean, it's lovely. Your hair is lovely. And that baby you're holding. That would be your baby**

**JACKIE: Another one of yours, is she?**

**PETE: She saved my life!**

**JACKIE: Oh, that's a new one. What was it last time?**

**PETE: I didn't even know her. She was a cloakroom attendant. I was helping her look for my ticket. There were three duffel coats all the same. Somehow the racks collapsed, we were under all this stuff.**

**ROSE: Were you playing around?**

**JACKIE: What's it got to do with you what he gets up to?**

**ROSE: What does he get up to?**

**JACKIE: You'd know**

**PETE: Oh, because I'm that stupid. I play around and I bring her to meet the missus. You silly cow**

**JACKIE: But you are that stupid**

**PETE: Can we keep this stuff back home just for now?**

**JACKIE: What, with the rest of the rubbish? You bring home cut-price detergents, tonic water, Betamax tapes and none of it works. I'm drowning in your rubbish. What did he tell you? Did he say he's this big businessman, 'cos he's not. He's a failure. Born failure, that one. Rose needs a proper father, not one who's flannelling about like some big kid**

**PETE: Jackie, I'm making a living. It keeps us fed, doesn't it?**

**ROSE: Stop it! You're not like this, you love each other**

**JACKIE: Oh, Pete, you never used to like them mental. Or I don't know, maybe you did**

**PETE: Jackie, wait, just listen**

**JACKIE: If you're not careful, there'll be a wedding and a divorce on the same day!**

"Blimey, they sound like my parents." Martha muttered under her breath.

**PETE: Wait here. Give us a couple of minutes with the missus. Tell you what, straighten the car up. Stick it round the corner or something. Don't cause any more trouble.**

_**Pete takes the vase and gives Rose his car keys.** _

**PLAYGROUND**

_**The red-eyed beast hovers over the playground.** _

**MICKEY: Hey Jack, Jeff!**

"Is that you?" Martha asks her husband, to which he nods.

_**The boy on the slide disappears and so does the two boys on the see-saw. His mother disappears next and Mickey runs away.** _

**OUTSIDE ST PAULS CHURCH**

**JACKIE: I'm not listening. It's the duffel coats all over again**

**PETE: Jackie, sometimes a duffel coat is just a duffel coat. Things will get better soon, I promise**

**JACKIE: I've had enough of all your daft schemes. I never know where the next meal's coming from**

**PETE: I'll get it right, love. One day soon, I promise you, I'll get it right. Come on.**

_**Mickey runs around the corner.** _

**MICKEY: Monsters! Going to eat us!**

**SUZIE: What sort of monsters, sweetheart? Is it aliens?**

_**Mickey runs into the church. The Doctor runs up behind Rose.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Rose! Get in the church!**

_**A large creature with bat-like wings appears in the sky and shrieks. It swoops down and Rose screams.** _

A lot of hands instinctively grab at the hands of the people closest to them.

_**The Doctor saves Rose by pulling her down to the ground in time.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Get in the church!**

_**Two more creatures appear in the sky.** _

**SUZIE: Oh my God, what are they? What are they?**

**THE DOCTOR: Inside!**

"What's so safe about the church, though?" Martha asked again. "They're giant bat-creatures. Can't they just knock down the doors or something?"

"The answer's coming up. You'll see." Twelve replied.

**STUART: Sarah!**

**THE DOCTOR: Stay in there!**

_**Stuart's dad tries to run away, only to be eaten by one of the creatures.** _

"Well, that's one annoyance gone." Jack said.

"Yes," Twelve said, "one annoyance gone only to be replaced by three more."

_**Sarah tries running to the church but a creature blocks her path. She screams and it flies away to pounce on the vicar.** _

**THE DOCTOR: In!**

**ST PAULS CHURCH**

_**The Doctor gets everyone inside and slams the doors shut. The creatures can be seen flying outside.** _

**THE DOCTOR: They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else? Go and check the other doors! Move!**

**JACKIE: What's happening? What are they? What are they?**

**THE DOCTOR: There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage**

**JACKIE: What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining**

**JACKIE: How do you know my name?**

**THE DOCTOR: I haven't got time for this**

**JACKIE: I've never met you in my life!**

**THE DOCTOR: No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors**

**JACKIE: Yes, sir**

"Bet that felt good." Donna said.

"Oh, yes." Ten grinned.

**THE DOCTOR: I should have done that ages ago**

**STUART: My dad was out there**

**THE DOCTOR: You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive**

**STUART: My dad had-**

**THE DOCTOR: There's nothing I can do for him**

**STUART: No, but he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice**

**BELL (OC): Watson, come here, I need you. Watson, come here, I need you**

**THE DOCTOR: That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell. I don't think the telephone's going to be much use**

The Doctors all shook their heads. So quick to judge.

**STUART: But someone must have called the police**

**THE DOCTOR: Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound. By consuming everything inside**

**ROSE: Is this because- Is this my fault?**

**OUTSIDE ST PAULS CHURCH**

_**The creatures take passer-bys.** _

**WOMAN: No!**

_**The remains of the people taken by the creatures are left on the street.** _

"So many people…" Clara murmured.

**VESTRY**

**PETE: There's smoke coming up from the city but no sirens. I don't think it's just us. I think these things are all over the place. Maybe the whole world**

_**The beige car appears again, turning around the corner, the driver covering his face, then disappearing again.** _

**PETE: Was that a car?**

**THE DOCTOR: It's not important. Don't worry about it.**

River, already figuring it out, muttered to Eleven. "You wanted to save him, didn't you?"

Eleven nodded somberly. Pete didn't deserve to die.

**ST PAULS CHURCH**

_**Pete enters where Rose is sitting.** _

**PETE: This mate of yours. What did he mean, this is your fault?**

**ROSE: Don't know. Just everything.**

**PETE: I gave you my car keys. You don't give your keys to a complete stranger. It's, it's like I trusted you. Moment I met you, I just did. wound in time. You called me Dad. I can see it. My eyes, Jackie's attitude. You sound like her when you shout. You are. You are. You're my Rose. You're my Rose grown up**

_**Pete and Rose hug, in tears.** _

**ROSE: Dad. My dad. My daddy.**

_**During this, one of the creatures is headbutting a door. The Doctor pulls the curtain aside and gets out his sonic screwdriver.** _

**STUART: Excuse me, Mister**

**THE DOCTOR: Doctor**

**STUART: You seem to know what's going on**

**THE DOCTOR: I give that impression, yeah**

**STUART: I just wanted to ask-**

**SARAH: Can you save us?**

**THE DOCTOR: Who are you two, then?**

**STUART: Stuart Hoskins**

**SARAH: Sarah Clark**

**THE DOCTOR: And one extra. Boy or girl?**

**SARAH: I don't know. I don't want to know, really**

**THE DOCTOR: How did all this get started?**

**STUART: Outside the Beatbox Club, two in the morning**

**SARAH: Street corner. I'd lost my purse, didn't have money for a taxi**

**STUART: I took her home**

**THE DOCTOR: Then what, asked her for a date?**

**SARAH: Wrote his number on the back of my hand**

**STUART: Never got rid of her since. My dad said**

**SARAH: I don't know what this is all about, and I know we're not important-**

**THE DOCTOR: Who said you're not important? I've travelled to all sorts of places, done things you couldn't even imagine, but you two. Street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home. I've never had a life like that.**

"Not that you've ever wanted one like that." Rose said.

"What makes you say that?" Ten asked.

"'Me, living in a house. Now that, that is terrifying.'" Rose quoted as she did her best impersonation of Ten.

"Ok," he admitted, "so maybe domestics aren't really my thing."

**THE DOCTOR (CON'T): Yes. I'll try and save you**

**VESTRY**

**PETE: I'm a dad. I mean, I'm already a dad, but Rose grows up and she's you. That's wonderful. I mean, I suppose I thought that you'd be a bit useless, what with my useless genes and all but- Well, I mean, how did you get here?**

**ROSE: Do you really want to know?**

**PETE: Yeah**

**ROSE: A time machine**

**PETE: Time machine**

**ROSE: Cross my heart**

**PETE: What, do you all have time machines where you come from?**

**ROSE: No, just the Doctor**

**PETE: Did you know these things were coming?**

**ROSE: No**

**PETE: God, I don't know, my head's spinning. What's the future like?**

**ROSE: It's not so different**

**PETE: What am I like? Have I gone grey? Have I gone bald? Don't tell me I've gone bald. So, if this mate of yours isn't your boyfriend and I have to say, I'm glad, because being your dad and all, I think he's a bit old for you. Have you got a bloke?**

"Are you sure you should be telling him all this information about the future? Because by doing so he could really change future events." Clara told Rose.

**ROSE: No, I did have**

**JACKIE (OC): Mickey!**

_**Little Mickey runs up to Rose and hugs her.** _

Martha feels the jealousy creeping up again and grabs hold of Mickey's hand.

**PETE: Do you know him?**

**ROSE: I just didn't recognize him in a suit. You have to let go of me, sweetheart. I'm always saying that**

**JACKIE: He just grabs hold of what's passing and holds on for dear life. God help his poor girlfriend if he ever gets one**

**PETE: Me and Rose were just talking-**

**JACKIE: Oh, yeah? Talking? While the world comes to an end, what do you do? Cling to the youngest blonde. Come on, Mick**

_**Jackie and Mickey leave.** _

**ROSE: You can't tell her**

**PETE: Why?**

**ROSE: I mean, I really don't want you to tell her**

**PETE: What, do you don't want people to know?**

**ROSE: Where I come from, Jackie doesn't know how to work the timer on the video recorder**

**PETE: I showed her that last week**

_**Pete takes in Rose's look** _

**PETE (CON'T): Point taken**

_**The Doctor is talking to baby Rose.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Now, Rose, you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?**

_**Rose walks up to him.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CON'T): Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change**

**ROSE: I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken**

**THE DOCTOR: No. Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in**

**ROSE: Can't do anything right, can I?**

**THE DOCTOR: Since you ask, no**

The Doctors all received slaps from their respective couch members.

**THE DOCTOR: So, don't touch the baby**

**ROSE: I'm not stupid**

**THE DOCTOR: You could have fooled me.**

The Doctors prepared themselves for a flurry of attacks.

**THE DOCTOR (CON'T): All right, I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to leave you on your own**

**ROSE: I know**

**THE DOCTOR: But between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out.**

**ROSE: You'll think of something**

All the companions nodded. Sooner or later, the Doctor always found a way out of any sticky situation. The Doctor would always come to the rescue.

**THE DOCTOR: The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other place like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way**

**ROSE: If I'd realised-**

**THE DOCTOR: Just tell me you're sorry**

**ROSE: I am. I'm sorry**

_**Rose and the Doctor hug.** _

**ROSE (CON'T): Have you got something hot?**

_**Rose puts her hand in the Doctor's jacket pocket, taking out the TARDIS key before promptly dropping it since it's glowing hot.** _

**THE DOCTOR: It's the TARDIS key!**

_**He takes off his jacket to pick up the key.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CON'T): It's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS**

_**The Doctor makes an announcement to everyone.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CON'T): The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?**

_**Stuart picks up the phone.** _

**STUART: This one big enough?**

**THE DOCTOR: Fantastic**

The Doctors and Rose couldn't help but grin at the Doctor's old catchphrase.

**STUART: Good old dad. There you go**

**THE DOCTOR: Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back**

_**As the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver, Rose and Pete have a quiet talk.** _

**PETE: You, er, you never said why you came here in the first place. If I had a time machine, I wouldn't have thought 1987 was anything special. Not round here, anyway**

**ROSE: We just ended up here**

**PETE: Lucky for me, eh? If you hadn't been there to save me-**

**ROSE: That was just a coincidence. That was just really good luck. It's amazing**

**PETE: So, in the future, are me and her indoors still together?**

**ROSE: Yeah**

**PETE: Are you still living with us?**

**ROSE: Yep**

**PETE: Am I a good dad?**

**ROSE: You, you told me a bedtime story every night when I was small. You were always there. You never missed one. And er, you took us for picnics in the country every Saturday. You never let us down. You were there for us all the time. Someone I could really rely on**

**PETE: That's not me**

_**The TARDIS slowly materializes around the key.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said**

**ROSE: When time gets sorted out-**

**THE DOCTOR: Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed**

**PETE: You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead. That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything**

**THE DOCTOR: It doesn't work like that**

**PETE: Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly.**

"Well, that's one thing the two of you have in common." Clara said, gesturing to her Doctor.

"Are you implying that I'm useless?" Twelve asked, offended.

"That too." Clara said just to get on his nerves.

**PETE (CON'T): Now it's my fault all of this has happened**

**ROSE: This is my fault**

**PETE: No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault**

"Because that totally makes sense."

**JACKIE: Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting**

**PETE: Jacks, listen, this is Rose**

**JACKIE: Rose? How sick is that? You give my daughter a second-hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?**

**PETE: Oh, for God's sake, look! It's the same Rose!**

_**Pete hands baby Rose from Jackie to Rose.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Rose, no!**

_**The Doctor takes baby Rose and hands her back to Jackie too late. One of the creatures appears inside of the church.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Everyone, behind me! I'm the oldest thing in here**

**ROSE: Doctor!**

_**The creature pounces on the Doctor and he disappears. It then flies over to the TARDIS and touches it. Both the TARDIS and the creature disappear as the key falls to the floor. Rose runs over and picks the key up.** _

**ROSE: It's cold. The key's cold. Oh, my God, he's dead. This is all my fault. Both of you. All of you. The whole world**

**BEV: This is it. There's nothing we can do. It's the end.**

_**Pete watches the car drive around the corner again and again, then walks over to Rose.** _

**PETE: The Doctor really cared about you. He didn't want you to go through it again, not if there was another way. Now there isn't**

**ROSE: What are you talking about?**

**PETE: The car that should have killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he, er, he tried to protect me. Still, he's not in charge anymore. I am**

**ROSE: But you can't**

By this point, everyone, even the tougher people, were crying along with the on-screen Rose.

**PETE: Who am I, love?**

**ROSE: My daddy**

**PETE: Jackie, look at her, she's ours**

**JACKIE: Oh, of course**

_**Jackie hugs Rose.** _

**PETE: I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're going to get rid of me at last**

**JACKIE: Don't say that**

**PETE: For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done. You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter. I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you**

**ROSE: You would have been**

**PETE: But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now**

**ROSE: But it's not fair**

**PETE: I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love? Thanks for saving me**

**OUTSIDE ST PAULS CHURCH**

_**As Pete runs out of the church, a creature eyes him. He runs to the corner of the road as the beige car appears. The driver covers his face with his arm.** _

**PETE: Goodbye, love**

_**The vase smashes onto the pavement. The creatures vanish.** _

**ST PAULS CHURCH**

**THE DOCTOR: Go to him, quick**

**OUTSIDE ST PAULS CHURCH**

_**Rose runs over to her dying dad and holds his hand. The driver of the beige car had stopped this time around. Pete dies looking into Rose's eyes. Stuart's dad as well as others come out of the church.** _

**JACKIE (OC): The driver was just a kid**

**MEMORY - JACKIE'S BEDROOM**

**JACKIE: He stopped, he waited for the police. It wasn't his fault. For some reason, Pete just ran out. People say there was this girl, and she sat with Pete while he was dying. She held his hand. Then she was gone. Never found out who she was**

**JORDAN ROAD**

_**Rose kisses Pete goodbye, then stands up to look at the Doctor** _

**ROSE (OC): Peter Alan Tyler, my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Died the 7th of November, 1987**

_**The Doctor and Rose walk away.** _

There were a few moments of silence where nobody's vocal chords would work.

Rory was the one who broke the silence. "Well," he said, "I don't know about you all but I'm ready for a happy episode, whenever one decides to come along."

Everyone else nodded.

Just then, the screen lit up again.

**NEXT TIME…**

**INT. TARDIS**

_**A capsule traveling through the time vortex is being shown on the TARDIS monitor.** _

**ROSE: And why are we chasing it?**

**THE DOCTOR: It's mauve and dangerous!**

"Mauve?" Clara asked.

"Mauve is the universal colour for danger." Twelve answered with a grin on his face.

**THE DOCTOR (CON'T): And about thirty seconds from the centre of London**

_**The TARDIS explodes in sparks.** _

**SKIES OF LONDON**

_**Planes are flying through the air. Rose is hanging by a rope in the middle of it all.** _

"Hang on a sec, is this…? It is!" Jack says excitedly. "I remember this. This is where I come in."

**THE DOCTOR: Rose!**

**LLOYD'S HALLWAY**

_**A child wearing a gas mask is standing outside the door, then reaching his hand in through the door's letterbox.** _

**CHILD: Please let me in, mummy**

"Right, that's not creepy at all." Amy said.

**NANCY: You musn't let him touch you**

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"I believe it will all be answered in the episode." River declared.

"Ah, yes, of course. Silly me."

**ALBION HOSPITAL WARD**

**CONSTANTINE: Are you a doctor?**

**THE DOCTOR: I have my moments**

_**The Doctor scans the people in the hospital beds with his sonic screwdriver.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CON'T): They've all got the same injuries. Right up to the scar on the back of their hand**

**CONSTANTINE: Physical injuries as plague**

"Now, how is that possible?" River asked as she leant forward, very interested.

**JACK'S SPACESHIP**

_**Jack is holding Rose bridal style.** _

**JACK: Hello**

**ROSE: Hello**

"Quite the standard meeting." Mickey chuckled.

"Like you had any better, Mickey Mouse." Jack shot back.

**JACK: Shall we have a drink on the balcony?**

**JACK'S SPACESHIP ROOF**

**JACK: I like to think of myself as a criminal**

**ROSE (laughing): I bet you do**

Ten frowned at how… _intimate_ Jack and Rose looked in that scene.

**SKIES OF LONDON**

_**Rose is shown hanging by a rope above London again. She is unable to hold on any longer and screams as gravity takes hold.** _

A lot of people cover their mouths in horror before remembering that Rose was with them, perfectly safe and unharmed.

"Well, this one sure does look interesting." River said with a smirk.


	10. The Empty Child

**EXT. SPACE**

_**The TARDIS hurtles through space.** _

**INT. TARDIS**

**ROSE: What's the emergency?**

**THE DOCTOR: It's mauve.**

"What?" Half the people in the room asked.

"Just wait it'll explain." 12 assured.

_**Rose and the Doctor rush around the console, as the TARDIS shudders and shakes.** _

**ROSE: Mauve?**

**THE DOCTOR: The universally recognised colour for danger.**

**ROSE: What happened to red?**

"Yeah?" Donna asked.

"Well, red's a human thing, the rest of the universe uses Mauve." 10 explained.

"Why?" Asked Martha.

"I don't know." All the doctors replied.

"We don't make the code, the Shadow Proclamation does, we just follow it." 11 said.

**THE DOCTOR: That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing.**

"What's dancing got to do with it?" Amy asked.

"Well…" 11 began but paused when he realised he had no idea.

"I expect it was important at the time but this was ages ago, I can't remember." 10 cut in, 11 sighed, relieved he didn't have to awkwardly try and theorise why red alerts and dancing were related.

_**He gestures to the object they are following through the Time Vortex on the monitor.** _

**THE DOCTOR: It's got a very basic flight computer - I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go.**

**ROSE: And that's safe is it?**

**THE DOCTOR: Totally.**

_**Part of the console explodes.** _

A few people placed their hands over their mouths and snickered. The doctors didn't even feel silly this time, this look back on their lives had embarrassed them much worse at this point.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there.**

**EXT. TIME VORTEX**

_**The object hurtles through the Vortex.** _

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR: No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us.**

**ROSE: What exactly is this thing?**

**THE DOCTOR: No idea.**

**ROSE: Then why are we chasing it?**

**THE DOCTOR: It's mauve and dangerous. And about 30 seconds from the centre of London.**

Everyone leaned forward, humming in interest in their minds. The mood had been set. Time for the action.

**EXT. SPACE**

_**The object hurtles towards Earth, with the TARDIS in hot pursuit.** _

**OPENING CREDITS (minus names)**

**EXT. LONDON ALLEYWAY**

_**The TARDIS materialises behind some bleak looking houses in London. Rose exits, followed by the Doctor.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Do you know how long we can knock around space without having to bump into Earth?**

**ROSE: Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?**

Some of the other companions chuckled, Rose's sarcasm was always very amusing.

"Where does the food in the Tardis come from anyway?" Clara asked.

"Well the Tardis has practically infinite dimensions inside," 11 explained. "That includes gardens and farms and the like, the Tardis takes care of preparing the food for us." He smiled, thinking about how he loved the Tardis…

**THE DOCTOR: Of all the species in all the universe and it has to come out of a cow.**

"I can think of way worse species' than cows." Rory quipped sarcastically, Amy laughed.

_**There is a sudden distorted view of something over head as though something is watching them. They walk away from the TARDIS.** _

A shiver ran down the spine of almost everyone. Aside from River who was growing more and more interested, Jack and Rose, who knew exactly what that was, it made them feel more sad than afraid nowadays, and the doctors who didn't scare easily after fighting monsters for hundreds of years. To the others, however, the distorted view was incredibly ominous, as was the heavy breathing sound and sharp music that accompanied it.

**THE DOCTOR: Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month.**

**ROSE: A month?! We were right behind it!**

**THE DOCTOR: It was jumping time tracks all over the place, we're bound to be a little bit out. Do you wanna drive?**

**ROSE: Yeah...**

"Ooh, can I drive?" Amy asked, smirking at 11.

"And me!"

"Me too!"

"Yeah and me!"

 _Oh boy…_ All the doctors thought as their companions each expressed an interest in driving the Tardis. They'd tried in the past to teach people to drive it, and while some understood, most landed them in serious trouble…

**ROSE (CONT'D): how much is "a little"?**

**THE DOCTOR: A bit.**

"Well thanks for clarifying." Clara said sarcastically.

_**The distorted vision still observes them.** _

**ROSE: Is that EXACTLY a bit?**

**THE DOCTOR: Ish.**

10 and Rose grinned at each other as everyone chuckled fondly at their familiar banter.

**ROSE: What's the plan, then? Are you gonna do a scan for alien tech or something?**

**THE DOCTOR: Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm gonna ask.**

"Actually seems like a fair approach, why waste time with high-tech complex methods when you can just find out straight from someone." River said. Rose rolled her eyes. They didn't seem to understand, it wasn't about figuring out what was going on, she just wanted the doctor to act impressive. That sounded selfish but she didn't really care.

_**He shows Rose his psychic paper.** _

**ROSE _(reading it)_ : Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Astroids.**

**THE DOCTOR: It's Psychic Paper, it tells you...**

**ROSE: Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember.**

**THE DOCTOR: Sorry.**

**ROSE: Not very Spock, is it? Just asking?**

"Spock?" Martha asked, "As in from Star Trek?"

Mickey burst out laughing, in fact he had to clutch his side his was laughing so hard.

"Alright." Donna huffed, getting a bit annoyed. "Let us in on the joke."

Rose blushed heavily.

"I made her watch Star Trek with me when we were younger." Mickey explained. "And for years she had this obsessive crush on Spock."

"I did not!" Rose yelled, hitting him over the head with her pillow, face totally red in anger and embarrassment.

"Yeah that's why you had all those posters of him on your wall when you were fourteen." Mickey snickered. Rose just blushed harder and slumped back in the sofa, willing it to swallow her up.

She is watching the Doctor trying to get through a door.

**THE DOCTOR: Door, music, people. What d'you think?**

**ROSE: I think you should do a scan for alien tech.**

The Doctor holds his sonic screwdriver to the door.

**ROSE (CONT'D): Gimme some Spock! For once, would it kill ya?**

"Oh, I get it, trying to turn your current crush into your first crush." Amy teased, causing Rose to glare at her.

**THE DOCTOR: Are you sure about that t-shirt?**

_**Rose is wearing a garish Union Jack t-shirt. Rose looks down at it.** _

**ROSE: Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin.**

"I think it looks awesome."

"Yeah, way to be proud of your nationality."

"Looks pretty cool."

A lot of positive reviews from the audience about her shirt brought a smile back to Rose's face and relieved her of some of her embarrassment.

_**The Doctor continues trying to open the lock with his sonic screwdriver. Rose turns around as she hears an eerie voice.** _

**THE CHILD: Muuuu-mmy?**

The doctors, Jack and Rose all felt a shiver run up their spines at the familiar, nightmarish phrase. Even some who hadn't been there felt unnerved.

_**Rose looks around for the source of the voice.** _

**THE CHILD (CONT'D): Muuuu-mmy?**

"Okay, I'm officially creeped out." Donna said. Everyone nodded. There was just something about the way the child spoke that made you feel scared.

_**The Doctor cracks the lock.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Come on if you're coming. Won't take a minute.**

_**He goes through the door. Rose does not follow him, but continues looking around for the child.** _

**THE CHILD: Muuuuumy?**

_**Rose finally spots the child standing on a roof-top.** _

**ROSE _(urgently)_ : Doctor? Doctor, there's a kid up there!**

10 smiled, still holding Rose in his arms. One of the things he loved about Rose was the way she always cared for others and wanted to help.

**_But the Doctor is already inside. Rose runs to try and find a way onto the roof, watched by the child._ **

Even if it got her into trouble sometimes…

**INT. DARKENED CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor, follows the sound of the voices and music and a waiter.** _

**INT. DRINKING DEN**

_**The Doctor finds himself in a crowded drinking den, full of smoke and chatter and a singer.** _

**NIGHTCLUB SINGER: " For nobody else gave me the thrill, when I have found I love you still, it had to be you, wonderful you... "**

A few people smiled, she was quite a good singer. Martha couldn't help but be reminded of Tallulah, she had a similar singing style. She wondered what happened to her and Lazlo in the end… Hopefully everything worked out for them.

**EXT. LONDON ALLEYWAY**

_**Rose runs up to the building on top of which the child stands.** _

**ROSE _(shouting to him)_ : Are you all right up there?**

**THE CHILD: Muuuuum-my?**

_**Rose runs up the steps that go up the side of the building.** _

**INT. DRINKING DEN**

**NIGHTCLUB SINGER: " It had to be you ".**

_**She finishes the song. The audience applaud. The Doctor joins the applause as he approaches the stage.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Excuse me! Excuse me! _(Into microphone)_. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick, eh... hello! _(Waves cheerily)_. Eh... might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?**

_**Complete silence. The Doctor looks around expectantly. Then, the audience starts to laugh. The Doctor stares around at them all, confusedly.** _

Quite a few people face palmed, the rest just snickered or laughed.

"Well… I'm assuming lots of things have fallen from the sky recently in London during world war two." Mickey joked sarcastically.

"I didn't know it was world war two at the time!" 11 defended, while 10 sent him a glare. 12's face shifted into his usual scowl but he didn't say anything.

**EXT. LONDON ALLEYWAY**

_**Rose finishes climbing the steps, but they do not go all the way to the roof-top. The child is standing precariously on the edge.** _

**THE CHILD: Mummy?**

"How did he get up there in the first place?" Martha asked.

"Beats me." 10 shrugged.

"Probably to do with the Chula—" 11 started to explain but was cut off by a shock of blue electricity. River opened her mouth but he spoke first. "I know, I know, spoilers."

**ROSE: Okay, hang on! Don't move!**

_**The child looks down at her. Suddenly, a rope swings into sight, going up the side of the building seemingly to the rooftop. Rose takes hold of it.** _

10 sighed, placing his head in his hand. So that was how the barrage balloon incident happened. Surely it was common sense to just not grab onto strange ropes without knowing where they're from. Humans… They never think things through.

**INT. DRINKING DEN**

_**The audience is still laughing, and the Doctor is still looking around at them all.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Sorry, have I said something funny?**

_**The audience laughs still some more.** _

The doctors all chose to ignore the laughter from their friends too, they just sat silently fuming in embarrassment.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): It's just, there's this thing I need to find, would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago.**

_**A siren sounds. Immediately, the people start to evacuate the room.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Would've landed quite near here...**

_**The Doctor looks up at the ceiling, in the direction from which the sirens seem to be coming.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): With a very loud...**

_**Through the crowds of people all clamouring to leave the building, the Doctor notices a poster tacked to the wall, bearing the legend "Hitler will send no warning".** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Bang...**

**_He closes his eyes in despair._ **

By this time everyone except the doctors, who were mimicking their onscreen incarnation, were laughing so hard most had fallen over.

"Finally figured it out then." Amy said through her laughter. Again the doctors were too embarrassed to say anything, just hoping the episode would move past this already.

**INT. LONDON ALLEYWAY**

_**Rose is now climbing the rope.** _

**THE CHILD: Mummy...**

_**Rose puffs and pants as she heaves her body up the rope.** _

**THE CHILD (CONT'D): Balloon!**

_**The rope comes away from the side of the building, Rose still hanging onto it. She looks up, and sees that the rope is in fact hanging down from a barrage balloon.** _

Rose face-palmed, feeling like an idiot. She really should have checked before climbing that rope.

"Oh great…" Mickey sighed, seeing her thrown into danger again.

"It's like we're all magnets for trouble am I right?" Amy said, trying to make a joke out of the situation. A few people laughed softly, but some were thrown into darker places by her words…

**EXT. SKY**

_**The barrage balloon drifts away, Rose high in the air.** _

**ROSE _(terrified)_ : Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!**

_**She turns around and sees the German planes dropping bombs on London.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Okay... maybe not this t-shirt.**

The tension lifted as everyone laughed again, pleased to see Rose still had the energy for sarcastic humour in the face of danger.

_**The planes zoom around her.** _

**INT. LONDON ALLEYWAY**

_**The Doctor emerges from the drinking den.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Rose!**

_**He rounds a corner to where the TARDIS is parked. A cat is sitting on top a dustbin. The Doctor turns around and notices it when it meows. He picks it up.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D) _(to the cat)_ : You know... one day. Just one day, maybe... I'm gonna meet someone who gets the whole 'don't wander off' thing.**

_**He shakes his head.** _

"Aw…" The room's female population cooed at the doctor and the cat. It was quite a cute moment. The doctors blushed and Mickey, Jack and Rory snickered.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D) _(to the cat)_ : Nine hundred years of phone box travel and it's the only thing left to surprise me.**

"Well you can't really expect us to just sit around while all the excitement happens can you?" Clara said.

"Yes." 10 said, but 11 shook his head and smiled fondly at her and the people on his sofa.

"No…" He sighed, 10 looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He didn't care, for his recent trip to Venice with the two companions beside him had made him realise something, he made people want to impress him, and that was dangerous but… It wasn't the only reason they ran into battle with him. It was because they were his friends, and like good friends, they wanted to support him.

_**Behind him, the TARDIS phone starts to ring. Brow furrowed, the Doctor puts the cat down, walks over to the TARDIS and opens the compartment behind which the phone is hidden. He stares at it.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): How can you be ringing? What's that about? Ringing? _(Takes his sonic screwdriver out)_. What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?**

_**A girl, Nancy, has silently come up behind him.** _

**NANCY: Don't answer it. It's not for you.**

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Nancy's appearance had peaked everybody's interests.

"Who is she?"

"How does she know?"

"She looks like she's hiding something."

Everyone kept throwing out theories. The doctors, as always, felt proud of their friends.

_**The Doctor turns towards her questioningly.** _

**THE DOCTOR: And how do you know that?**

**NANCY: 'Cos I do. And I'm tellin' ya, don't answer it.**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, if you know so much, tell me this, how can it be ringing? _(Turns back to the phone)_. It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not...**

_**He turns back and Nancy has disappeared.** _

"Well that was creepy." Rory said, the others nodded in agreement.

"I have a feeling she's very important." River said.

"Everyone's important." 11 reminded her. She smiled at him.

_**The Doctor pauses, confused, then looks back at the phone. He hesitantly picks it up and holds it to his ear.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Hello? _(Silence aside from crackling)_. This is the Doctor speaking. _(More crackling)_. How may I help you?**

**THE CHILD _(on phone)_ : Mummy?**

_**The Doctor's skeptical grin fades from his face.** _

"That child again…" Clara muttered, thinking.

Jack shivered. "Don't remind me… I was hearing that voice in my nightmares for weeks."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Amy said.

"It's pretty creepy." Rory agreed.

**THE CHILD: Mummy?**

**THE DOCTOR: Who is this? Who's speaking?**

**THE CHILD: Are you my mummy?**

**THE DOCTOR _(forcefully)_ : Who is this?**

**THE CHILD: Mummy?**

"Why does he keep asking that?" Donna asked, sounding a little less creeped out and a little more scared by now. Martha placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I would tell you but I'm pretty sure if I do I might get zapped again." 10 replied.

In her private room, Scar smirked, glad he was finally understanding the concept of "no spoilers".

_**Silence.** _

**THE DOCTOR: How did you RING here? This isn't a real phone, it's not wired up to anything, it's...**

**THE CHILD: Mummy?**

_**The line goes dead. The Doctor slowly replaces this phone in its cradle. He pokes his head inside the TARDIS.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Rose? Rose, are you in there?**

Rose smacked 10 on the arm.

"Ow!" He cried and she smirked.

"Serves you right." She reprimanded. "Why would I play such a stupid and messed up joke at a time like that?"

10 shook his head, at the time he'd been more hoping than thinking she was playing a joke but he chose not to comment.

_**There is a crashing sound from behind him. Closing the phone compartment, the Doctor runs to follow the sound. He hurries out of the alleyway, and into a street.** _

**EXT. GARDEN**

**MRS LLOYD: The planes are coming. Can't you hear 'em? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now MOVE it!**

_**Following the sound of the voices, the Doctor stands on top of a dustbin to look over a garden wall. A fat woman is ushering a small boy into a shelter.** _

**MRS LLOYD (CONT'D): Come on, come on, hurry up, get in there, come on. _(Turns)_. Arthur! Arthur will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the sirens?**

_**A fat man emerges from the house.** _

**MR LLOYD: Middle of dinner, every night. Bloomin' Germans, don't they eat?**

_**The Doctor smiles.** _

As does everyone in the audience. Good old human resilience. That was one of the things the doctor loved about humans, the way they could smile in the face of danger and try to find some order in the chaos. Well… Most of them anyway…

**MRS LLOYD: I can hear the planes!**

**MR LLYOD: _(Yells skywards)_ Don't you eat?!**

**MRS LLOYD: Oh, keep your voice down, will ya? There's an air raid!**

She pushes him into the shelter, and follows him down there.

**MRS LLOYD: Get in... look, there's a war on.**

A lot of people sighed.

"From what I read, that became one of the biggest excuses of the time." Martha said.

"Yeah," Clara agreed. "The amount of people just whining about the war to get away with things…"

"Good thing they can't do that in our time." Said Rose.

**MR LLOYD: I know there's a war on, don't push me…**

_**Once they are inside, door closed, Nancy creeps out from behind the shelter and into the back door of the house, unaware that she is being watched by the Doctor.** _

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Jack mused, placing his chin in his hand.

"Indeed…" River added. Nancy had been on the screen for about five minutes and already appeared to have so many mysteries surrounding her. Mysteries River was just dying to solve.

**INT. KITCHEN**

**Nancy enters the kitchen where there is an unfinished meal on the table. Looking around, she puts her bag down and opens a cupboard. She begins to take some tins out.**

"She's stealing?!" Clara gasped.

"It's not as bad as you think." 10 assured. "Just wait."

**EXT. SKY**

_**Rose is suspended hundreds of feet above London, carried by the rope hanging down from the barrage balloon. She cries out as the planes whiz past her, holding on for dear life.** _

Again people began to feel worry for Rose, though by this time they were use to it, and the danger felt a little less scary when they were all comfortable, together in a quiet room just watching it on a TV.

**EXT. BALCONY**

_**A uniformed man, Captain Jack Harkness, peers up at Rose through binoculars of an advanced technological design.** _

"Ah, yes!" Jack cried. "Finally I make an appearance."

"Yeah… Wonderful…" Mickey said sarcastically, earning a teasing grin from Jack. Rose and 10 rolled their eyes. Some things just never changed… Not that anyone wanted them to…

**OFFICER: Get those lights out please!**

_**The soldiers begin to clear the room.** _

**OFFICER (CONT'D): Everyone down to the shelter.**

_**A soldier called Algy approaches Jack, who is still watching Rose through the binoculars.** _

**ALGY: Jack? Are you going down to the shelter? Only, I've got to go off on some damn silly guard duty. _(Spots the ballon Rose is holding)_. Ah! Barrage Balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them for target practice?**

_**Jack zooms in on Rose's bum.** _

**JACK: Excellent bottom.**

Rose blushed heavily.

"Thanks." She muttered. 10 glared at Jack, unknowingly feeling jealous. Jack gave his trademark cheeky grin at Rose causing her to smile, though her cheeks still had a light pink hue to them.

**ALGY: I say, old man. There's a time and a place. Look, you should really be off.**

_**Jack turns to face him.** _

**JACK: Sorry, old man. _(Laughs, goes inside)_. I've gotta go and meet a girl. But you've got an excellent bottom too.**

_**He slaps Algy's bottom on the way out to emphasise this point. Algy looks rather pleased.** _

Now it was Jack's turn to blush as people teased him.

"Oh, look out, got some competition." Mickey said to Rose.

"Yeah, so whose's is better?" Amy asked. Rory hid his face in his hand, embarrassed by the way his fiancé was acting.

"Ooh… Tough choice…" Jack said. Then chose to say no more.

**INT. KITCHEN**

_**Nancy stuffs some things she sees around the kitchen into a bag and leaves the room.** _

**INT. HALLWAY**

_**Looking into another room, she smiles and goes outside.** _

**EXT. STREET**

_**She whistles as though calling someone, and then goes back inside.** _

Everyone, bar those that already knew the answer, tilted their heads in confusion. What was she up to?

**INT. DINING ROOM**

_**She takes her coat off and stands next to a table where a full meal has been abandoned. Some children hurry inside.** _

**NANCY: Many kids out there?**

**JIM: Eh... yes, miss.**

_**The two boys run to the table and make for the food.** _

**NANCY: Ah, still carving. Sit and wait.**

_**The boys do as they are told.** _

**NANCY (CONT'D): We've got the whole air raid.**

_**She carves the meat.** _

"Oh I see…" River said. "Feed the poor from the streets while everyone's in the shelters." She smiled, impressed.

"That's brilliant!" Martha cried. Everyone smiled happily, all agreeing that it was very noble of Nancy to take care of the homeless children like that.

**JIM: Look at that. Bet it's off the black market.**

**NANCY: That's enough.**

_**But she smiles.** _

**EXT. SKY**

_**The planes whizz past Rose, who is still hanging onto the rope. There is an explosion right below her, and she cannot hold on for any longer. She loses her grip and falls, screaming.** _

"No!" All the doctors yell at once, unable to resist. A few of the companions gasp, once again unable to comprehend how Rose survived.

_**Suddenly, a blue beam shoots out from somewhere near Big Ben, and Jack's voice emits from the source.** _

**JACK: Okay, okay, I've got you.**

Everyone released a breath, relieved the danger had past.

"You're welcome." Jack said, smiling at Rose. She smiled back.

**ROSE _(scared and surprised)_ : Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know... how?**

"Well it's a stabilised tractor beam that's created by—" Jack started but he was interrupted.

"That's okay, I think I'm past curious on that." Rose said, not understanding what he was saying at all.

**JACK: I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field.**

**ROSE: Descent pattern?**

"Don't even bother." Rory said, knowing Jack was going to try explaining again.

**JACK: Oh, and can you switch off your cellphone?**

_**Rose makes disbelieving noises.** _

**JACK: No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument.**

**ROSE _(fumbling for her phone)_ : You know, no-one ever believes that.**

Everyone laughed.

"Couldn't agree more." Said Amy.

"Yeah, I was once told to turn it off on this school trip." Donna said. "Naturally I kept it on, nothing happened."

_**She turns it off.** _

**JACK: Thank you. That's much better.**

**ROSE _(slightly hysterical)_ : Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey! My mobile phone's off!**

_**Jack laughs.** _

_**Everyone smiled, refreshed by Rose's quick wit.** _

**JACK: Be with you in a moment.**

**INT. JACK'S COCKPIT**

**COMPUTER: The mobile communication device indicates non-contemporaneous life form.**

**JACK: She's not from around here, no.**

**EXT. SKY**

**JACK: Ready for you. Hold tight!**

**ROSE: To what?!**

**JACK: Fair point.**

"Fair point." Everyone, bar the obvious, synchronised with the Jack onscreen.

_**Jack pushes a lever. Rose zooms feet first down the tunnel of blue light, screaming.** _

**INT. JACK'S COCKPIT**

_**The next moment, Rose is caught by Jack.** _

**JACK: I've got you!**

_**Rose coughs.** _

**JACK: You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little.**

_**Rose suddenly seems to notice how remarkably good-looking he is. She stares at him.** _

**ROSE _(breathless)_ : Hello.**

"Oh boy…" 12 sighs. 10 glares jealously at Jack, the present one, while Rose just blushes, remembering how she embarrassed herself.

**JACK _(raising his eyebrows and looking her up and down)_ : Hello.**

**ROSE _(still gazing at him)_ : Hello.**

**Jack raises his eyebrows and nods.**

**ROSE (CONT'D): Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough.**

A few people creased their eyebrows.

"Uh… What?" Rory asked. Beside him, Amy snorted. Martha, Clara, Mickey and Donna all snickered as Rose's blush deepened.

**JACK: Are you all right?**

**ROSE: Fine!**

_**Jack sets Rose back on her feet. Rose grins at him.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?**

**JACK: Well, you do look a little dizzy...**

**ROSE: What about you? You're not even in focus…**

"Just for the record." Rose said. "I was not in my right mind because of that beam thingy."

Everyone nodded understandingly but still couldn't keep from snickering just a bit.

_**Jack laughs. Rose's eyes roll back into her head and she faints into his arms. Jack, still smiling, lifts her onto a bed.** _

"It's okay." Jack said to Rose. "I'm use to people fainting in my presence."

She scowled and chucked a pillow at him. Fortunately for him, it missed, and unfortunately for Rory, it struck the side of his head.

"Ow!" He yelled, though it didn't really hurt, he was more surprised than anything. Amy laughed as Rose called out an apology.

**EXT. STREET**

_**Some more children run down the road into the house where Nancy is serving dinner. They are watched by the masked child. One boy kneels down to tie his shoelace. The child takes a few steps forward, just as the boy finishes tying his shoelace and runs inside the house.** _

Everyone had been holding their breath as soon as the child's presence was revealed onscreen. They breathed out now, as the children got safely inside the house.

_**The masked child advances towards the door.** _

Okay, maybe not so safe…

**INT. DINING ROOM**

_**There are now several children gathered around the table, waiting for their meal. Nancy cuts the meat.** _

**ERNIE: It's got to be black market. Didn't get all this on coupons.**

**NANCY _(severely)_ : Ernie, how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up.**

_**The other children laugh at Ernie.** _

Everyone laughed.

"Why bother with washing up, it's not their house and wouldn't that just increase the risk of getting caught?" Donna asked.

Everyone shrugged, not knowing how to answer.

**ERNIE: Oh, Nancy!**

**Nancy looks at one of the boys sat around the table.**

**NANCY: Haven't seen you at one of these before.**

**ALF _(nods at another boy)_ : He told me about it.**

**NANCY: Sleep in rough?**

**ALF: Yes, miss.**

**NANCY: All right then. _(Passes plate around)_. One slice each, and I want to see everybody chewing properly.**

Everybody smiled, it was good what Nancy was doing.

"Wow…" Clara said. "She's like a world war two robin hood am I right?" She turned to 12.

"Well I guess, if you want to compare a young 1941 woman to a unrealistic and silly fairytale." He said, sounding a bit cross. He didn't enjoy fantasy, not when he had such an amazing reality.

Back in her room, Scar was laughing at what he said.

 _Oh just wait until he finds out…_ She thought.

**JIM: Thank ya, miss!**

_**Ernie swipes the plate before it can be passed to Jenny, she looks at him incredulously.** _

A lot of the companions groaned.

"Boys." Amy huffed, shaking her head.

"I've got a few like him in my class." Clara said.

"You're a teacher?" Martha asked, Clara nodded. "Wow, cool…"

Clara smiled at her, appreciating the praise of her profession.

**ERNIE: Thanks, miss!**

**ALF: Thank you miss.**

**THE DOCTOR: Thanks, miss!**

_**Gasping in surprise, the children jump backwards.** _

"Nice entrance." Clara quipped sarcastically. "Scaring those poor kids…"

10 had the decency to look apologetic, 11 looked sheepish and 12 looked indifferent.

**_NANCY: It's all right! Everybody stay where they are!_ **

**Jim stares at the Doctor in shock, a piece of meat hanging out of his mouth.**

**THE DOCTOR: Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?**

**NANCY: Back in your seats! He shouldn't be here either.**

_**The Doctor smiles and helps himself to some sauce.** _

"It's a good tactic." River murmured.

"Hmm?" 11 hummed, being the only one who heard her.

"Catch them off guard from the get go, gives you the upper hand when getting information."

11 smiled, glad she shared his understanding of manipulation.

**THE DOCTOR: So, you lot... what's the story?**

**ERNIE: What d'you mean?**

**THE DOCTOR: You're homeless, right? Live in rough?**

**JIM: Why d'you wanna know that? Are you a copper?**

**THE DOCTOR: Course I'm not a copper. What's a copper gonna do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?**

_**The children laugh, and the ice is broken.** _

A lot of the group smiled, the joke wasn't all that funny but it certainly relieved the tension.

**THE DOCTOR: I make it 1941, you lot shouldn't be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now.**

**ALF: I was evacuated. They sent me to a farm.**

**THE DOCTOR: So why'd you come back?**

**ALF: There was a man there...**

Everyone felt sick to their stomachs at what he was implying.

"That's— That's just…" Donna tried, but couldn't get the words out. She didn't have to, everyone knew what she was trying to say.

**JIM: Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago.**

**ERNIE: Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. Better food.**

**JIM: Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us.**

_**The Doctor smiles at Nancy.** _

**THE DOCTOR: So, that's what you do is it, Nancy?**

**NANCY: What is?**

**THE DOCTOR: Soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal, still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and, bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you.**

**NANCY: Something wrong with that?**

**THE DOCTOR: Wrong with it? It's BRILLIANT. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical.**

_**The children look confused.** _

"Musical!" The majority of the audience yelled.

"Oh I would love to see that musical." Amy said.

"Yeah, I'd write that… Copyright Donna Noble okay." Donna said. _I'll be rich…_ She thought happily.

Scar sighed, once again the whole erasing memories thing was going to hinder some plans, although she didn't know if it'd be good or bad this time.

**NANCY: Why'd you follow me? What d'you want?**

**THE DOCTOR: I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask.**

**NANCY: I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling ya.**

River noted the subtle movements Nancy made, the way her voice shifted as she spoke. It wasn't hard to figure out she was hiding something. It wasn't just that she knew about what was going, that was obvious. No, she didn't just know what was happening… she was connected to it. Of that River was certain.

**THE DOCTOR: Great, thanks. And I wanna find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one, I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving.**

_**The children laugh.** _

Everyone in the audience laughed too.

"I'll remember that next time I'm in a new place, minus the specifics of course." Jack said, wagging his eyebrows. Everyone rolled their eyes but still smiled.

_**Nancy, however, does not look impressed. She stands up.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Anybody seen a girl like that?**

_**Nancy takes his plate away.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D) _(indignantly)_ : What've I done wrong?**

**_NANCY: You took two slices._ **

**The children laugh at him.**

"Ooh, you got scolded…" Jack teased. 10 placed his head in his hand. He had a feeling Jack's teasing was going to increase tenfold now that he'd been introduced in the show. It was kind of weird seeing his life as a show, the way it was portrayed was like that of any human action, science fiction, drama or whatever. It wasn't necessarily scary or fun to think about, just a bit unusual.

**NANCY (CONT'D): No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking.**

River snorted. "She walked right into that one." Everyone laughed in agreement.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Something I've been looking for, would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. _(Takes a notebook from his pocket)_. Not the usual kind anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would've just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would've looked something like... _(Sketches)_. This.**

_**He shows them a scribbled drawing. Nancy looks at it intently but says nothing.** _

"She definitely knows something." Martha said.

"Quite mysterious isn't she?" Said Amy, lightly nudging Rory with her shoulder.

"Mm." He nodded, more interested in watching the episode than talking right now.

_**There is a knock on the window. The children gasp.** _

**THE CHILD: Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?**

"No matter how many times you hear that it still sounds creepy." Donna said, shivering. The others all nodded.

"What even is that thing?" Martha asked. The doctors and Rose scowled at the child being referred to as a thing, but then realised only they knew it was boy and to the others it seemed like one of the alien creatures they encounter so frequently. For while he may still look and sound like a child, Jamie's actions were far from normal for humans at this point.

_**The Doctor goes to the window and pulls the curtain aside. The child with the gasmask on his face is standing there, he places his hand on the window.** _

**THE CHILD (CONT'D): Mummy?**

**NANCY _(urgently)_ : Who was the last one in?**

**ERNIE _(gesturing the Doctor)_ : Him.**

**NANCY: Nah, he came round the back. Who came in the front?**

**ALF _(whispers)_ : Me.**

**NANCY: Did you close the door?**

**ALF: I...**

**NANCY: Did you close the door?**

Everybody suddenly felt extremely nervous as, not just the doctor, but innocent children were now in harms way. They weren't exactly sure what was dangerous about this kid, but something in their guts told them there was.

**THE CHILD: Mummy? Mummy?**

_**His shadow looms outside the front door.** _

**THE CHILD (CONT'D): Muuuuum-my?**

**INT. HALLWAY**

_**Nancy rushes down the hallway and shuts and bolts the door before the child can get in. She backs away, looking at the shadow of the child outside the door, terrified. The Doctor stands behind her.** _

**THE DOCTOR _(watching the shadow concernedly)_ : What's this, then? Never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know.**

**NANCY: I suppose you'd know.**

**THE DOCTOR: I do actually, yes.**

_**He smiles pleasantly at her.** _

Despite the doctor's smile, everyone felt sad at what he was implying. The doctors' faces all darkened as their thoughts were drawn back to their childhood. Staying in the barn because he couldn't get along with the other kids… Never wishing to be a soldier… The academy… The untempered schism…

Rose squeezed 10's hand, which was still draped around her shoulder. He smiled, thankful for the comfort. River snuggled closer to 11 offering him solace as well, he happily accepted. While not baring a romantic attachment, Clara still offered 12 her shoulder to lean on, the two rested against each other, supporting each other, both physically and emotionally.

**NANCY: It's not exactly a child.**

**THE CHILD: Muuum-my?**

_**Nancy pushes past the Doctor and goes back into the dining room.** _

**INT. DINING ROOM**

**Nancy addresses the children still sitting around the table.**

**NANCY: Right, everybody out, across the back garden, under the fence.**

_**They just look at her.** _

**NANCY (CONT'D): Now! Go! Move!**

**Kids: Come on!**

_**They all jump out of their seats and run out of the door while Nancy puts her coat on, apart from one little girl.** _

**NANCY (CONT'D): Come on, Jenny. You've got to go. Alright? It's just like a game. Just like chase.**

_**The little girl jumps out of her seat.** _

**NANCY (CONT'D): Jenny come on, go on.**

_**The little girl runs after the other children.** _

**NANCY (CONT'D): Go!**

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief, pleased the children got away safely.

**INT. HALLWAY**

_**The Doctor watches them pass, slightly confused.** _

**THE CHILD: Mummy?**

_**The Doctor takes a few steps towards the door.** _

**THE CHILD (CONT'D): Mummy? Please let me in, mummy.**

_**He sticks his hand through the letterbox. He has a scar on the back of his perfectly ordinary little hand.** _

River couldn't escape the feeling there was something important about that scar…

Meanwhile, everyone else was starting to feel pity for the boy, who seemed almost innocent and genuinely scared at this moment.

**THE CHILD (CONT'D): Please let me in, mummy.**

**THE DOCTOR: Are you all right?**

**THE CHILD: Please let me in.**

_**Nancy suddenly throws something against the door, which smashes. The child withdraws his hand.** _

**NANCY: You mustn't let him touch ya!**

**THE DOCTOR: What happens if he touches me?**

**NANCY: He'll make you like him.**

**THE DOCTOR: And what's he like?**

**NANCY _(steps away)_ : I've gotta go.**

**THE DOCTOR: Nancy, what's he like?**

_**They look at each other.** _

**NANCY _(after a pause)_ : He's empty.**

Empty… What did that mean?

"Like, as in lonely?" Donna asked.

"Somehow…" River said. "I don't think so."

_**The phone rings. The Doctor looks at it.** _

**NANCY (CONT'D): It's him. He can make phones ring, he can. Just like with that police box you saw.**

"How?" Clara asked.

"Probably an Om-Com." River stated, "easiest way to hack into speakers, such as that on a phone."

11 smiled at her, just as he always did when she did something clever.

_**The Doctor looks at the shadow of the child outside the door, then picks up the phone.** _

**THE CHILD _(on the phone)_ : Are you my mummy?**

_**Nancy snatches the phone off the Doctor and slams it back down. The radio turns itself on. It plays music, but with the child's voice over it.** _

**THE CHILD _(on radio)_ : Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy.**

_**The Doctor turns the tuner. He stops when a toy monkey suddenly springs to life.** _

**THE CHILD _(through monkey)_ : Muuum-my, Muuum-my, Muuum-my, muum-my...**

"Okay, it was creepy before but this is just downright scary." Donna said, shaking a bit.

"Yeah…" Amy muttered. "Isn't it great?!"

Rory frowned at her and she smiled teasingly. He loved her, but she was so wild and reckless.

**The Doctor picks up the monkey and looks at it.**

**NANCY: You stay if you want to.**

_**She leaves.** _

**THE CHILD _(through monkey)_ : Mummy, mummy, mummy...**

_**The child sticks his hand through the letterbox again.** _

**THE CHILD: Mummy? Let me in please, mummy...**

_**The Doctor kneels in front of the door, looking at the scarred little hand with a look of concern on his face.** _

**THE CHILD (CONT'D): PLEASE let me in.**

**THE DOCTOR: Your mummy isn't here.**

_**The music stops abruptly.** _

"Well that got a reaction." Martha commented.

**THE CHILD _(after a pause)_ : Are you my mummy?**

**THE DOCTOR: No mummies here. Nobody be here but us chickens.**

Everyone smiled, feeling a little more relaxed by the doctor's humour.

_**He looks behind him at the deserted house, then back at the door, grinning.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Well, THIS chicken.**

**THE CHILD: I'm scared.**

**THE DOCTOR: Why are those other child frightened of you?**

**THE CHILD: Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs.**

_**The Doctor thinks for a moment.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Okay. I'm opening the door now.**

"Are you crazy, she just said, don't let him touch you and you want to let him in!" Clara cried. Despite not knowing Nancy, there was something in the way she spoke that made Clara, and indeed many others, feel that her advice ought to be heeded.

_**The child withdraws his hand from the letterbox. The Doctor draws back the bolts and opens the door, but the child has disappeared.** _

Some gasped, some sighed. The feelings in the room were a mix of relief for the doctor, and confusion as to why the boy left, and where he went. The doctors now understood that Jamie had left because Nancy had. Somehow the nanogenes sensed her DNA and followed her to try and confirm it. Standard protocol.

**EXT. STREET**

_**The Doctor walks down the path and looks up and down the street, but there is no sign of the child.** _

**INT. JACK'S COCKPIT**

_**Rose wakes up and gets up off the bed. She looks around at her surroundings.** _

**JACK: Better now?**

**ROSE: You got lights in here?**

_**Jack, who is sitting in the pilot seat, obligingly turns them on.** _

**JACK: Hello.**

**ROSE: Hello.**

**JACK _(smiling)_ : Hello.**

**ROSE _(also smiling)_ : Let's not start that again.**

Everybody snickered.

**Jack laughs.**

**JACK: Okay.**

_**Rose pulls down her t-shirt self-consciously and takes a few steps towards him.** _

**ROSE: So, um... who're you supposed to be, then?**

**JACK: Captain Jack Harkness. 133 Squadron Royal Airforce - American Volunteer.**

_**He hands her what would appear to be an ID card. Rose looks at it.** _

**ROSE: Liar.**

A large number of people snorted.

"Well, that didn't last long." Amy said.

_**Jack pauses.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me.**

"You have one too?" Martha asked.

"Well I did," Said Jack, "it was stolen a little while later by the daleks when—" He was cut off by, you guessed it, a shot of blue electricity.

**JACK _(sitting back, caught out)_ : How do you know?**

**ROSE: Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time.**

**JACK: Ah.**

**ROSE: And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out.**

That did it. The entire group burst out laughing. Jack blushed a bit but laughed too. 10 felt jealous again but managed to hide it successfully.

_**Jack leans forward to take it back.** _

**JACK: Tricky thing, psychic paper.**

**ROSE: Yeah, can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over.**

_**She hands it back to him. Jack reads it.** _

Everyone snickered, they knew what was coming. Rose slammed her hand in her face, regretting being so stupid.

**JACK: Oh, you "sort of" have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free.**

**ROSE _(laughing, embarrassed)_ : Wha...**

Mickey sighed and smiled teasingly as Rose. "I always knew you were too wild to be tied down."

Rose's mouth dropped open and her face flamed. That wasn't… Well… Yes she was a bit free-spirited but… Even in her thoughts she couldn't defend herself, so she just sat back and tried to push her blush back down.

**JACK: Actually, the word you use is "available".**

**ROSE _(grinning)_ : No way...**

**JACK: And another one, "very".**

**ROSE _(standing)_ : Shall we uh... try and get along WITHOUT the psychic paper?**

"Yes please." Rose muttered desperately, feeling exceedingly embarrassed by what this episode was revealing.

**JACK _(also standing)_ : That would be better, wouldn't it?**

**ROSE: Nice spaceship.**

**JACK: Gets me around.**

**ROSE _(running a hand along the ceiling)_ : Very... Spock.**

_**She looks at him for a sign of recognition.** _

**JACK: Who?**

"Again with the Spock, can't get over him can you?" Mickey teased. Rose looked about ready to burst into flames at this point.

"Shut up." She hissed, embarrassed. Everyone else snickered.

**ROSE: Guessing you're not a local boy, then.**

**JACK _(looking at his wrist device)_ : A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades... guessing you're not a local girl.**

_**Rose is now sitting on the pilots seat, examining the spaceship.** _

**ROSE: Guessing right.**

_**She tries to touch something, but withdraws her hands quickly, gasping with pain. Her hands have burn marks on them.** _

10 subconsciously grabbed Rose's hand with the arm that was slung over her shoulder. He rubbed her palm gentle causing her to smile.

**JACK: Burn your hands on the rope?**

**ROSE: Yeah. _(Looking out of the window)_. We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?**

**JACK: No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?**

_**Rose sits back down.** _

**ROSE: Why?**

**JACK: Please?**

"Why so secretive…?" Amy asked, smirking a little.

"Didn't want to spoil the surprise." Jack replied, shrugging with a lopsided smile.

_**He sits next her. Rose holds her hands out and he runs a scanner over them.** _

**JACK: You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away.**

**ROSE: Time Agent?**

"Time Agent?" Everyone who hadn't heard of them asked, along with the screen Rose.

"The Time Agency was established in the 49th century to support time after the Time Lords disappearance. It was created to keep people in line so no one broke the rules of time travel, joining the time agency's kind of like getting a diver's license for time travel, or in this case a vortex manipulator. From there Time Agents stop people from messing with time and fix time rifts and basically anything necessary to keep time from being destroyed." River explained.

Everybody nodded, satisfied with the explanation.

**JACK: I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though, not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?**

**ROSE _(smiling)_ : Sometimes I get swept off my feet. By balloons.**

A few people looked confused and Rose blushed at her pathetic attempts to act cool. Why did good looking guys always make her flustered?

**Jack takes his scarf off and wraps it around Rose's wrists.**

**ROSE: What're you doing?**

**JACK: Try to keep still.**

_**He finishes binding her hands and leans over her to switch a button over her head. They catch each other's eye, very aware of their proximity.** _

Rose felt 10's hand tighten on her's and Jack couldn't resist smirking at the two of them. no words were said, it was a silent conversation between Jack and 10. The others just kept out of it, use to this going on by now.

_**There is a bleeping sound, what look like tiny golden fireflies appear above the wounds on her hands.** _

**JACK (CONT'D): Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here's full of them.**

_**Rose looks pleasantly amazed as the nanogenes work their magic on the burns on her hands.** _

"Beautiful…" Clara whispered.

"Mm…" Amy hummed while the others just nodded.

_**Jack switches the button again, and they disappear.** _

**JACK (CONT'D): They just repaired three layers of your skin.**

_**He takes the scarf off her wrists.** _

**ROSE: Well, tell them thanks!**

_**She laughs. Jack gets up, smiling.** _

**JACK: Shall we get down to business.**

**ROSE: Business?**

_**Jack is now holding a bottle of champagne.** _

**JACK: Shall we have a drink on the balcony?**

"That's business?" Martha asked.

Jack nodded. "I find business is easier to discuss after a few drinks, keeps people open to _suggestions…_ " He left the idea hanging, knowing everyone could easily figure out the rest. Whatever means, Jack could easily get what he wanted from people. Life of a con artist.

_**Holding her gaze, he presses a button and steps to the roof lower themselves into the spaceship. Jack starts to go up the stairs.** _

**JACK (CONT'D): Bring up the glasses.**

**EXT. OUTSIDE BIG BEN**

_**He emerges on top of the invisible spaceship, and uncorks the bottle. Rose, looking slightly unsteady, ascends the steps, holding a couple of glasses. They are parked in front of Big Ben.** _

"Incredible!" Amy cried.

"Yeah, I mean, that's just amazing." Clara agreed.

**ROSE _(laughs nervously)_ : I know I'm standing on something...**

_**Jack chuckles, and then takes a device out of his pocket. He flicks a switch and his spaceship appears under their feet.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Okay... you have an invisible spaceship...**

**JACK: Yeah...**

"Since it's visible now… Doesn't that mean people can see it?" Donna asked. Jack's eyes widened as if the thought only just occurred to him.

"Um… Well… I guess… Uh…" He stammered, then laughed nervously. "I'm sure someone sorted it out."

The doctors all scowled at him but didn't comment. It would appear he somehow got away with it.

**ROSE: Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason...**

**JACK: First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember.**

"Good call," River complimented. Jack smiled.

_**He pops the cork out of the bottle with a loud bang. Rose whoops and Jack laughs. Jack fills up their glasses.** _

**EXT. WASTELAND**

_**Nancy hurries across the train tracks. She hurries into an outer house then starts taking food out of her bag and placing it in a box. She suddenly turns around, when she notices the Doctor standing in the doorway, watching her.** _

A few people jumped at the doctor's sudden appearance.

"What's with the creepy stalker behaviour then?" Rory asked, turning to 10.

"I was not stalking!" He protested. "I was just… Investigating."

"Well you're investigating the right person, I'll give you that." River commented.

**NANCY: How'd you follow me here?**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it.**

**NANCY _(suspicious)_ : People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to.**

_Implying people have a reason to follow her…_ River thought. _She's clearly skilled if she can avoid people as impressively as she implies._ The archeologist was able to pick up a lot of information from the subtle hints in Nancy's words and actions.

**THE DOCTOR: My nose has special powers.**

**NANCY: Yeah? That's why it's uh...**

**THE DOCTOR: What?**

**NANCY: Nothing.**

Everyone except the doctors shoved their hands in front of their mouths to muffle their laughter.

**THE DOCTOR _(persistently)_ : What?**

**NANCY _(teasingly)_ : Nothing! Do your ears have special powers too?**

That did it. Everyone removed their hands as they were overcome with laughter.

"Again with the ears…" 10 grumbled.

"Yeah and apparently the nose now too." 11 added. "Anything else you want to mention?"

"How about the bow tie?" Rory teased.

"Firstly, that was rhetorical, secondly, bow ties are cool."

**THE DOCTOR _(calmly)_ : What're you trying to say?**

**NANCY: Goodnight, Mister.**

The dying laughter was quickly revived again by Nancy's smart mouth. Everyone was really starting to like her. Anyone who can take a jab at the doctor's ego as smoothly as her is alright by them.

_**She turns away.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Nancy. There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?**

_**Nancy turns back to him.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): The thing I'm looking for. The thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?**

**NANCY: There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station.**

"Ah… Finally we're getting something…" River said. 11 laughed fondly, as he always did when admiring his wife.

**THE DOCTOR: Take me there.**

**NANCY _(shakes her head)_ : Nah… Soldiers guarding it, barbed wire... you'll never get through.**

**THE DOCTOR: Try me!**

**NANCY: You sure you wanna know what's going on in there?**

**THE DOCTOR: I really wanna know.**

**NANCY: Then there's someone you need to talk to first.**

**THE DOCTOR: And who might that be?**

**NANCY: The Doctor.**

_**The Doctor's brow furrows. Nancy turns away, and the Doctor gives a quiet, ironic laugh, clearly confused.** _

The people in the audience, aside from the obvious of course, were also confused by this.

"She couldn't—" Donna started but 10 cut in.

"No, different doctor, I'm not the only one in the universe you know."

"Yeah but you're not just a doctor, your _The_ Doctor." Rose said, inflating all three doctors egos a little more.

**EXT. OUTSIDE BIG BEN**

_**Rose and Jack are sitting on top of the spaceship, drinking the champagne. Rose stands up.** _

**ROSE: You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back.**

**JACK: We're discussing business.**

**ROSE _(smiling)_ : This isn't business. This is champagne.**

There were a few soft laughs from people, enjoying the banter between Jack and Rose. Again it made 10 jealous, not that he showed it. Rose was getting better at noticing it though and was dreading his reaction to the upcoming dance…

**JACK: I try never to discuss business with a clear head. _(Stands, walks towards her)_. Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?**

**ROSE: What would we be negotiating?**

**JACK: I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?**

"You're really running with this whole Time Agency thing?" Martha asked Rose.

"Well…" She drawled, "I figured it was the best way to gain his trust and maybe some information."

Jack frowned as many of the others smirked, finding his stupidity very amusing.

**ROSE: Well, I, I should talk to my... companion.**

Rose blushed, it had taken her a few seconds to figure out her relationship to the doctor back then. Even now she wasn't sure what it was, she was sure they were friends. Maybe even a bit more, but she didn't want to push anything. Relationships with the doctor were probably the most complicated ones in the universe.

**JACK: Companion?**

**ROSE: Yeah, I should really be getting back to him.**

**JACK: Him?**

"Jealous are we?" Clara teased.

"Haha." Jack said sarcastically. "No I was just setting up for my co—" He was cut off by, of course, a zap of blue. 10 laughed, pleased it wasn't him getting shocked this time.

**ROSE _(laughing)_ : Do you have the time?**

"Um…" Mickey began. "You're right next to the biggest clock in London."

"I had a lot going on." Rose defended, blushing.

_**Jack, clearing his throat, takes the device out of his pocket and flicks a switch. Big Ben chimes right next to them.** _

"That's awesome." Amy said. Everyone nodded, no other way to describe it.

**ROSE (CONT'D): Okay, that was flash.**

Okay, so maybe there were a few other ways.

**ROSE (CONT'D): _(Laughs)_ Th... that was on the flash side.**

**JACK _(moves closer, places his hands on her waist)_ : So... when you say "companion", just how disappointed should I be?**

The intimate position, in which Jack and Rose were, made all the doctors fume with jealousy. 11 and 12 were able to recover from it quickly but naturally 10 was still tense. Fortunately for him, only Rose, who was still in his arms, noticed.

**ROSE: Okay... we're standing in midair...**

**JACK: Mm-hm.**

**ROSE: On a spaceship... during a German air raid... do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me...?**

_**Her voice falters slightly as Jack raises her hands and places his lips upon them.** _

Rose rubbed 10's hand, trying to sooth the tension out of him. He smiled and leaned into her touch, constantly reminding himself this had already happened.

_**Upon her words, Jack takes his lips away and pats her hand.** _

**JACK: Perhaps not.**

_**He walks away.** _

**ROSE _(quickly)_ : Well, it was just a suggestion.**

_**Jack turns back to her.** _

**JACK: Do you like Glenn Miller?**

_**He points the device over his shoulder, and "Moonlight Serenade" plays. He walks back to her, and they begin to slow dance.** _

Rose felt 10 snatch hold of her hand as he tensed again. This time a lot of the others noticed too and Jack snickered.

"Jealous?" He teased. 10's face turned red and Rose threw another pillow at him, managing to hit him this time, causing everyone to laugh.

**JACK: It's 1941. The height of the London Blitz. The height of the German Bombing Campaign. And something else has fallen on London - a fully equipped Chula Warship. The last one in existence...**

_**Rose's eyelids flutter closed, her head on his shoulder.** _

"I get it." River stated. "Get 'em drunk, then seduce them into your favour and close the deal before they even realise what happened."

Jack grinned. "A bit underhanded yes but I didn't exactly think of the Agency as innocent at that point…"

He tailed off at the end suddenly feeling down. He never did get those memories back. Now that he was immortal, two years didn't seem like much… But still…

**JACK (CONT'D): ... armed to the teeth. _(Draws back slightly to look at her properly)_. And I know where it is. Because I parked it.**

_**Rose laughs.** _

**JACK (CONT'D): If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is gonna fall on it and destroy it forever. _(He looks at her, suddenly more serious)_. That's the deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?**

**ROSE: Do you know what I think?**

**JACK: What?**

**ROSE _(dreamily)_ : I think you were talking just then...**

Everyone laughed, except for 10, who was getting more and more angry the more they watched this scene, Rose, who was getting more and more embarrassed the more they watched this scene, and Jack, who was getting more and more smug the more they watched this scene.

**JACK: Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater.**

**ROSE: Promises, promises...**

**JACK: Are you listening to any of this?**

**ROSE _(pulling herself together)_ : You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of free lancer.**

**JACK: Well, that's a little harsh. _(Pulls her closer)_. I like to think of myself as a criminal.**

**ROSE _(laughing)_ : I'll bet you do!**

Rose was sure she actually heard 10 growl this time.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it was just the champagne." She reassured, allowing him to relax a bit more.

**JACK: So, this companion of yours, does he handle the business?**

**ROSE: Well, I delegate a lot of that, yeah.**

**JACK: Well, maybe we should go find him.**

**ROSE: And how're you gonna do that?**

**JACK: Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech.**

_**He begins the scan using the device on his wrist.** _

**ROSE _(to herself, delighted)_ : Finally, a professional.**

"I am very professional!" The doctors all yelled.

"Of course you are sweetie." River said, sounding as though she may or may not have meant that sarcastically.

"Hey if you want my advice." Mickey jumped in. "Watch Star Trek and copy what Spock does."

"Shut up!" Rose yelled, blushing hard. "You're fine as you are." She assured 10, softening her voice so only he could hear. He grinned happily and continued to watch.

**EXT. WASTELAND**

_**The Doctor stands on some steps a good distance away from the bomb site. He looks at it using his binoculars. Nancy stands behind him.** _

"Man everyone's got fancy binoculars in this episode." Clara muttered absentmindedly.

**NANCY: The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital.**

_**The Doctor looks over to where she indicates over the top of the binoculars.** _

**THE DOCTOR: What about it?**

**NANCY: That's where the doctor is.**

_**The Doctor zooms in on the hospital.** _

"Oh, an actual doctor, makes sense." Donna said.

"Nice one Sherlock." Jack quipped sarcastically, prompting the throwing of the third pillow at him that episode.

**NANCY (CONT'D): You should talk to him.**

**THE DOCTOR: For now, I'm more interested in getting in there.**

_**He points back at the bomb site.** _

**NANCY: Talk to the doctor first.**

**THE DOCTOR: Why?**

**NANCY: Because then maybe you won't wanna get inside.**

The atmosphere in the room became more tense. All curious as to what Nancy was implying.

_**Nancy begins to go back up the steps.** _

**THE DOCTOR _(without looking)_ : Where're you going?**

**NANCY: There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now.**

**THE DOCTOR: Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?**

**NANCY: What?**

"So you caught it too." River murmured.

"Mm," 11 hummed in confirmation.

**THE DOCTOR _(finally lowering the binoculars and turning to face her)_ : The way you look after all those kids. It's 'cos you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it.**

Everybody looked sympathetically at Nancy. Remembering their own losses and settling into a respectful silence.

**NANCY: My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just... he just didn't like being on his own.**

The sympathy turned into sadness as she spoke. Everyone feeling for the poor girl. It was so bittersweet the way she talked about him, how innocent he sounded. Just making his death seem that much crueler.

**THE DOCTOR: What happened?**

**NANCY: In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?**

_**The Doctor nods, then smiles.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Amazing.**

**NANCY: What is?**

**THE DOCTOR: 1941.**

Everybody smiled. They knew what was coming, one of the doctor's famous speeches about the wonder of humanity.

_**There are planes dropping bombs in the distance. A barrage balloon hovers above them. Small explosions in the air.** _

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Right now, not very far from here, a German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing! Until one, tiny, damp little island says "no". 'No'. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. _(Looks at Nancy)_. You're amazing, the lot of you. Dunno what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then... do what you've gotta do. Save the world.**

All the humans in the room beamed in pride at the doctors words, feeling moved by how strong he seemed to think they were.

_**He goes down the rest of the steps. Nancy turns and walks up them. The distorted vision of the child watches Nancy and we see his shadow follow her up the steps.** _

And just like that the pleasant atmosphere dissipated to make room for dread.

**EXT. ABANDONED HOSPITAL**

_**The Doctor goes to the gate of the hospital, and upon finding it locked, uses his sonic screwdriver to destroy the padlock. He undoes the chain, and enters Albion Hospital.** _

"That's braking and entering!" Clara reprimanded.

"I think you'll find it's sonicing and entering, nothing was broken." 11 said, unintentionally quoting his future self.

**INT. HOSPITAL, WARD**

_**The Doctor enters a dark ward, where rows and rows of people are lying on beds, wearing gas masks, completely lifeless. He looks around at them all, brow furrowed, and leaves.** _

Martha and Mickey, Amy and Rory, Rose and 10, Clara and 12 and River and 11 all grabbed each others hands, feeling completely unnerved by the scene. Donna just clutched herself and Jack remained still, only feeling creeped out on the inside.

**INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor comes out into a corridor, which is lit.** _

"As if this wasn't eerie enough they had to add such creepy music…" Donna whispered. Nobody moved or spoke, they were too focused on the scene, but internally they agreed with her.

**INT. HOSPITAL, WARD 2**

_**He enters another ward, which is lighter but still has rows of the gas mask people lying on the beds. He turns quickly upon hearing a slight sound behind him, and an old man, Doctor Constantine enters.** _

**DR CONSTANTINE: You'll find them everywhere. In every bed in every ward. Hundreds of them.**

"Sounds like he was expecting you." Martha said, a bit confused.

"Doubtful, he's probably either too use to unusual things at this point, given the circumstances, to be surprised by anything. Or perhaps he noticed the doctor and was surprised but composed himself before confronting him." River theorised. The others nodded, seemed like a logical conclusion. Might have been some other reason but either way it probably wasn't all that important.

**THE DOCTOR: Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?**

**DR CONSTANTINE: They're not. Who are you?**

"What does he mean they're not?" Amy asked.

"You'll see…" Said 10.

**THE DOCTOR: I'm, uh... are you the doctor?**

**DR CONSTANTINE: Doctor Constantine. And you are?**

**THE DOCTOR: Nancy sent me.**

"Way to keep avoiding the question." Rory quipped.

"Well, I thought telling him I'm the doctor would pose more questions from him than answers." 10 defended.

**DR CONSTANTINE: Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes.**

**DR CONSTANTINE: What do you know about it?**

**THE DOCTOR: Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?**

**DR CONSTANTINE: Only what it's done.**

**THE DOCTOR: These people, they were they all caught up in the blast?**

**DR CONSTANTINE: None of them were.**

Donna groaned. "Can't either of you say something that isn't cryptic or confusing in this conversation?"

The others snickered.

_**He laughs slightly, but it turns into a nasty cough. He sits down in a chair just behind him. The Doctor takes a few steps towards him.** _

**THE DOCTOR: You're very sick.**

**DR CONSTANTINE: Dying, I should think, I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?**

**THE DOCTOR: I have my moments.**

**DR CONSTANTINE: Have you examined any of them, yet?**

**THE DOCTOR: No.**

**DR CONSTANTINE: Go and touch the flesh.**

**THE DOCTOR: Which one?**

**DR CONSTANTINE: Any one.**

_Again with the cryptic wordplay, do all doctors do this?_ Everybody couldn't help but think. Aside from the doctors who couldn't help but wonder why doctor Constantine asked him to touch them knowing what it would do. Probably trying to test him…

_**The Doctor, raising his eyebrows, takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and approaches the nearest bed. He runs the screwdriver over the mask covered face of the body.** _

**DR CONSTANTINE (CONT'D): Conclusions?**

**THE DOCTOR: Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side... _(Runs screwdriver over the chest)_. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh but I can't see any burn.**

_That's unusual…_ River thought.

**DR CONSTANTINE: Examine another one.**

_**The Doctor goes over to another body and does the scan again. The gas mask is fused to the flesh and the body bears the same scar on the back of the hand. He turns off his sonic screwdriver and turns to Doctor Constantine.** _

**THE DOCTOR: This is impossible.**

**DR CONSTANTINE: Examine another.**

_**The Doctor hurries to another bed and does so.** _

**THE DOCTOR: This is impossible!**

**DR CONSTANTINE: No.**

**THE DOCTOR: They've all got the same injuries!**

**DR CONSTANTINE: Yes.**

**THE DOCTOR: Exactly the same.**

**DR CONSTANTINE: Yes.**

**THE DOCTOR: Identical, all of them. Right down to the scar on the back of the hand.**

"What?!" Most people gasped.

"That's— That's not—" Martha stuttered. As a doctor, she knew for a fact it was impossible for so many people to exhibit identical, physical injuries. It was perhaps a one in ten billion chance. Yet here it was.

_**Doctor Constantine looks at his own hand, it has the scar.** _

_Oh no…_ Is the general thought in the room.

Meanwhile, the doctors all worried about how their friends were going to react to what was about to take place.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): How did this happen? How did it start?**

**DR CONSTANTINE: When that bomb dropped there was just one victim.**

**THE DOCTOR: Dead?**

**DR CONSTANTINE: At first.**

Everybody was confused and yet intrigued by this, things were very interesting now…

**DR CONSTANTINE (CONT'D): His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries, as plague.**

"Incredible…" River whispered. "Disgusting… But incredible, I've never heard of such a thing."

Jack, the spaceship, the bodies, the child, Nancy. All these things were connected somehow, she could feel it. She just needed a bit more information and she was sure she'd be able to connect the dots.

**DR CONSTANTINE (CONT'D):** **Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?**

**THE DOCTOR: The head trauma.**

**DR CONSTANTINE: No.**

**THE DOCTOR: Asphyxiation.**

**DR CONSTANTINE: No.**

**THE DOCTOR: The collapse of the chest cavity...**

**DR CONSTANTINE: No.**

**THE DOCTOR: All right. What was the cause of death?**

**DR CONSTANTINE: There wasn't one.**

_**The Doctor looks at him, brow furrowed.** _

**DR CONSTANTINE (CONT'D): They're not dead.**

_**He raps his stick against a tin bin, and all the patients suddenly sit up. The Doctor looks alarmed.** _

Everybody gasped, some even jumped a little in their seats.

"How…? How are they not dead…?" Martha asked.

"Long story." 10 said solemnly. She'd find out eventually it was the nanogenes keeping them alive.

**DR CONSTANTINE: It's all right. They're harmless. They just... sort of, sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just... don't die.**

**THE DOCTOR: And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?**

_**The bodies lie down again.** _

**DR CONSTANTINE: I try and make them comfortable, what else is there?**

**THE DOCTOR: Just you? You're the only one here?**

**DR CONSTANTINE: Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I am still a doctor.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah. Know the feeling.**

Once again the room became deathly quiet as the doctors were thrown into thoughts of their past. Flashes of battles and destruction in the time war spread through their minds causing their eyes to glass over. Rose, River and Clara did their best to be of comfort to their respective doctors and the others offered verbal support. The doctors fast mind tracks allowed the memories to leave as soon as they had surfaced and before they knew they were focused on the episode, dark past forgotten. For now…

**DR CONSTANTINE: I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb.**

"That's horrible… There's people there…" Clara whispered.

**THE DOCTOR _(looking around)_ : Probably too late.**

**DR CONSTANTINE: No. There're isolated cases, but... isolated cases breaking out all over London...**

"That's not good…" Amy states ominously. The others just stare at the screen, completely enrapt.

_**He coughs again. His speech starts to break up. The Doctor starts towards him.** _

**DR CONSTANTINE (CONT'D): Stay back, stay back. _(Coughs)_. Listen to me... top floor. Room 802, that's where they took the first victim - the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again.**

**THE DOCTOR: Nancy?**

River shifted forward a bit, keen to get more information on the mysterious woman.

**DR CONSTANTINE: It was her brother.**

Quite a few people gasped when they heard that.

"Her brother…" Martha whispered. "Jamie… He's the child?"

Jack, Rose and 10 nodded, face's devoid of emotion. Truth is they didn't know how to feel. It was ages ago for them, and it had all worked out in the end, but watching it play through here was like living through it all over again, with the lingering fear that something might go wrong this time, though they knew that was impossible.

**DR CONSTANTINE (CONT'D): She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she mi... mi... _(He gags and clutches his neck)_. M... mu... mee...**

_**The Doctor watches him concernedly. Speech is a huge effort for Constantine.** _

**DR CONSTANTINE (CONT'D): Are... you... my... mum-my?**

Everyone's eyes widened…

_**As the Doctor watches, a gas mask protrudes horribly out of Constantine's mouth. His eyes become the gas mask, and it fuses onto his face, and he goes limp.** _

As the scene was unfolding, Donna, Martha and Clara couldn't help but feel sick to their stomachs, placing their hands over their mouths just in case. Rory and Mickey's eyes widened a bit, and Rory shivered ever so slightly but their reactions were mainly internal. Clara and Amy just stared, showing nothing on the outside, but within they were completely disgusted. The doctors didn't react at all, this was the past for them, and they'd seen many worse things over the years. The same applied to Jack, River and Rose.

_**The Doctor hears voices in the distance.** _

**JACK: Hello?**

**ROSE: Hello?**

"Ooh, this means we can find out how you met." Amy said, gesturing to Jack and the doctors. All four looked a bit bashful. It hadn't been the best meeting…

**JACK: Hello?**

_**The Doctor leaves the ward.** _

**INT. HOSPITAL, CORRIDOR**

_**The Doctor emerges into the corridor. He meets Rose and Jack coming the other way.** _

**JACK: Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting, Jack Harkness. _(Shakes the Doctor's hand)_. I've been hearing all about you on the way over.**

**ROSE _(to the Doctor)_ : He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents.**

_**She gives the Doctor a look and he nods.** _

"So you just went along with it?" Rory asked 10.

He shrugged. "Well, I was in the dark about Jack, but I trust Rose, so I followed her lead."

Rose smiled with a soft blush at his words.

**JACK: And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr Spock.**

_**He pats the Doctor heartily on the shoulder, and walks off, leaving the Doctor looking rather bemused.** _

**THE DOCTOR _(to Rose)_ : Mr Spock?**

Everybody laughed, both finding it hilarious and relieved to have some humour after the intensity of the previous scenes. Mickey opened his mouth but Rose glared at him, shutting him up.

"Don't. Even. Say. It." She hissed. He smirked but obediently kept his mouth shut.

**ROSE: What was I supposed to say, you don't have a name! Don't you ever get tired of "Doctor"? Doctor who?**

"Dangerous question…" 12 muttered, not letting anyone hear.

**THE DOCTOR: Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz, it's not a good time for a stroll.**

**ROSE _(starting to walk)_ : Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid.**

Everybody laughed again. Rose and the doctor's banter always managed to lift their spirits. They were also relieved by the fact that Rose was comfortable joking about the barrage balloon incident.

**THE DOCTOR _(following)_ : What?!**

**ROSE: Listen, what's a Chula warship?**

**THE DOCTOR _(stops)_ : Chula?**

"Yeah, what is Chula?" Amy asked, curious.

"The Chula are a race of relatively peaceful aliens, responsible for the invention of advanced weapons, warships and healing technology, notably the nanogenes. They used these in the various wars they've been a part of, as despite being peaceful, their planet ia a prime target for invasions, due to their advanced technology." Jack explained.

**INT. DINING ROOM**

_**Nancy goes back into the house and starts to put a cloth over some of the food on the table. Suddenly, the radio springs to life, the child's voice transmitting through it.** _

**THE CHILD: Please, mummy. Please let me in.**

_**Nancy spins round to face the radio.** _

Just like that, the tension had returned to the room as everyone feared for Nancy.

**THE CHILD (CONT'D): I'm scared of the bombs, mummy. Please, mummy...**

_**There is a crash from the hallway, making Nancy turn around. The shadow of the child is on the wall.** _

**THE CHILD (CONT'D): Mummy... mum-my...**

_**Nancy looks around for somewhere to hide. She crawls under the table. She sees the child's feet as he walks past her down the corridor.** _

"Oh no…" Clara whispered. Everybody felt dread in the pit of their stomach, knowing it would not be easy for Nancy to escape.

**INT. HOSPITAL, WARD 2**

_**Jack scans one of the bodies.** _

**JACK: This just isn't possible. How did this happen?**

**THE DOCTOR: What kind of Chula ship landed here?**

**JACK: What?**

**ROSE: He said it was a warship. He stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it - unless WE make him an offer.**

"Almost sounds like you're that bad guy." Martha said, chuckling. Jack laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

**THE DOCTOR: What kind of warship?**

**JACK _(agitated)_ : Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!**

**THE DOCTOR _(angrily)_ : This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?**

"I really didn't know…" Jack mumbled, feeling guilty. The people on his sofa caught it and looked at him sympathetically.

**JACK: An ambulance! _(Turns on his wrist device)_. Look.**

_**A hologram of the warship appears above the device.** _

**JACK (CONT'D): That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels.**

"Thank you." All the doctors said, grinning. Everyone else smiled, they had to agree the Tardis was pretty amazing, and the police box theme was something they'd all grown to love. Even Clara loved the design, despite the fact that she didn't get along so well with the Tardis itself.

**JACK (CONT'D): Threw you the bait...**

**ROSE: Bait?**

**JACK: I wanted to sell it to you, then destroy it before you found out it was junk.**

**ROSE: You said it was a war ship.**

**JACK: They have ambulances in wars. _(Walks away from them, annoyed)_. It's a con. I was conning you, that's what I am, I'm a con man.**

The eyes of all those that hadn't known this widened at this fact.

"Quite the plot twist." Amy commented.

**JACK (CONT'D): I thought you were Time Agents but you're not, are you?**

**ROSE: Just a couple more free-lancers.**

**JACK: Ahh... should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour, I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?**

_**Both Rose and the Doctor look uncomfortably at their clothes.** _

10 and Rose both blush as the others sniggered.

"You have to admit you do look like a U-Boat captain." Mickey said, still laughing.

"Hey, it was a cool T-Shirt though." Amy said to Rose, who smiled.

**JACK: Anyway... Whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship.**

**ROSE _(looking around)_ : What is happening here, Doctor?**

**THE DOCTOR: Human DNA is being rewritten... by an idiot.**

**ROSE: What d'you mean?**

**THE DOCTOR: I dunno, some kind of virus, converting human beings into these things. _(Nods at the bodies)_. But why? What's the point?**

"Good question…" River said, thinking about it. 11 looked at her, he knew she was looking for motive, he also knew she wouldn't find one. That was what made this mystery so difficult to figure out, because there was no purpose, it was all an accident.

**INT. DINING ROOM**

_**The child enters.** _

**THE CHILD: Mummy? Where's my mummy? Mummy?**

_**An apple falls out of Nancy's bag and rolls out from under the table, she cringes.** _

Everybody in the room cringed with her, feeling their blood run cold with fear.

_**The child looks at it, walks over to it and bends down to pick it up. Nancy tries to make a run for it, but the child spins around, pointing a finger. The door slams shut and locks.** _

"How did he do that?" Clara asked.

"The Chula possess strong telekinetic abilities. This boy exhibits many of their traits…" River said thoughtfully. 11 and 12 smiled, they knew she'd figure it out very soon.

_**Nancy rattles the handle fruitlessly. The child looks at her, still pointing. Nancy looks back.** _

**THE CHILD (CONT'D): Are you my mummy?**

**INT. HOSPITAL, WARD 2**

_**Rose bends over one of the bodies, examining it, when suddenly, it sits up. All the others do the same. Rose jumps backwards. They all start saying "mummy?" repeatedly.** _

**ROSE: What's happening?**

**THE DOCTOR: I don't know.**

_**The gas-mask people all get out of bed.** _

**INT. DINING ROOM**

_**Nancy backs away from the child.** _

**THE CHILD: Mummy?**

**NANCY: It's me. Nancy!**

**INT. HOSPITAL, WARD 2**

_**The gas-mask people begin to enclose the Doctor, Rose and Jack.** _

"It's like they're reacting to the child." Amy said. A lightbulb went off in River's head as some of the pieces clicked together. Everyone else was too worried about the four people on the screen to think about it.

**THE DOCTOR: Don't let them touch you.**

**ROSE: What happens if they touch us?**

**THE DOCTOR: You're looking at it.**

_**They still chant, 'mummy' as they back the three of them against a wall.** _

**INT. DINING ROOM**

**THE CHILD: Are you my mummy?**

**NANCY: It's Nancy. Your sister.**

**INT. HOSPITAL WARD 2**

_**The patients in the ward enclose the Doctor, Rose and Jack.** _

**INT. DINING ROOM**

_**The child advances on Nancy.** _

**NANCY: You're dead, Jamie. You're dead!**

_**She is now backed against the curtain. We can see inside the gas-mask, it's empty.** _

Jack hid his face in his hands, more out of guilt than fear. River and the doctors just looked intrigued. Everyone else's hands flew to their mouths to stifle their gasps at the sight.

**THE CHILD: Mum-my... mum-my...**

**INT. HOSPITAL, WARD 2**

_**The gas-mask people have surrounded the Doctor, Rose and Jack, still calling for "mummy".** _

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

"Oh!" Jack cried. "Again?!"

"Hey look on the bright side, you get to be in a double episode." Amy said.

**NEXT TIME…**

**INT. HOSPITAL, ROOM 802**

_**The child punches a hole in a wall.** _

"Woah!" Donna gasped.

"How can he be that strong?" Clara asked.

"Because he's a Chula warrior." River muttered, only a few people hearing, and less people understanding.

**INT. HOSPITAL, WARD 2**

**JACK: I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it.**

**THE DOCTOR: I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day.**

Everybody except Rose, Jack and the doctors tilted their heads in confusion.

"Spoilers." All the doctors said together, ridding anyone of the desire to ask what he meant.

**INT. HOSPITAL, WARD**

_**The doctor Rose and Jack all fall into the ward through a hole in a ceiling and land messily on the floor.** _

"How did that not injure you?" Martha asked, seeing it was quite a big drop.

"Hm… Actually I don't know." 10 said, Jack and Rose agreeing.

**INT. STOREROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: Okay, that door should hold it for a bit.**

**JACK: The door?! The wall didn't stop it!**

**EXT. THE CRASH SITE ENCLOSURE**

_**Nancy creeps onto the bomb site, making an effort not to be seen. She tries to lift the tarpaulin on the bomb but the flood lights suddenly flash on, filling the entire site with light. She is caught.** _

**ALGY: Halt! Don't move!**

_**The soldiers are pointing their guns at her. There is no escape route.** _

"Oh no…" Quite a few people whispered.

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR: Come on, ask me anything, I'm on fire!**

That put a smile on everyone's faces. When the doctor was that confident, it usually meant things were gonna turn in their favour.

**INT. STOREROOM**

**ROSE: You've got the moves?**

_**The Doctor looks back at her.** _

**ROSE (CONT'D): Show me your moves. _(He stares at her)_ The world doesn't end 'cos the Doctor dances.**

No one understood why Rose was asking the doctor to dance, but it had to be the most hilarious thing yet and they all fell over in a fit of laughter. Even 11 chuckled. 12 just scowled and 10, along with Rose, went as red as a tomato.

**EXT. WASTE-GROUND/OUTSIDE THE CRASH SITE**

_**The Doctor runs from where he and Rose are stood behind some packages.** _

**THE DOCTOR: Stay back!**

**EXT. THE CRASH SITE ENCLOSURE**

_**The bomb sparks causing Rose, The Doctor, Jack and Nancy to jump back.** _

**INT. HOSPITAL, CORRIDOR**

_**The camera zooms in diagonally on the child.** _

**THE CHILD: Mummy.**

"Nice camera effect." Mickey couldn't help but compliment.

**EXT. HOSPITAL**

_**The gasmask people emerge from the hospital doors, marching as one.** _

**EXT. THE CRASH SITE ENCLOSURE**

_**Rose and Nancy whip round.** _

**ROSE: Doctor!**

**THE DOCTOR _(Pointing)_ : Secure those gates.**

**JACK: Why?**

**THE DOCTOR: Just do it!**

**EXT. WASTE-GROUND/OUTSIDE THE CRASH SITE**

_**The gasmask people march towards the crash.** _

The whole group was leaning so far forward it was almost unbelievable they hadn't fallen off their seats yet, they were so enrapt in how exciting the next episode looked.

**EXT. THE CRASH SITE ENCLOSURE**

**THE DOCTOR: All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old, looking for his mummy.**

_**The gasmask people surround the crash site.** _

**THE DOCTOR: And nothing in the world can stop it.**

**EXT. WASTE-GROUND/OUTSIDE THE CRASH SITE**

_**As the gasmask people walk explosions go off just behind them. They don't react.** _

Everybody just stared at the screen, totally overwhelmed by everything that had happened. They just sat in silence, not knowing what to say or do.

Before anyone could think of anything, the next episode began…


	11. The Doctor Dances

**INT. HOSPITAL WARD 2**

**_The gas-mask people are surrounding Rose, the Doctor and Jack. Then - the Doctor stares sternly around at them._ **

**THE DOCTOR _(as though addressing a disobedient child)_ : Go to your room. **

"Uh… What?" Amy asked, looking confused, along with nearly half the room. The doctors all placed a hand over their faces to hide their blush. Despite their escape in this situation being successful, it was slightly embarrassing. Rose and Jack both sniggered.

**_The gasmask people hesitate._ **

**INT. DINING ROOM**

**_Jamie hesitates._ **

**INT. HOSPITAL WARD 2**

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Go to your room!**

**_The gas-mask people cock their heads to one side._ **

**INT. DINING ROOM**

**_Jamie cocks his head to one side._ **

"They're all connected aren't they? Like a hive mind." Clara whispered to 12. He looked at her with surprise written on his face. She'd got it dead on. He then smiled and nodded causing her to smile too. Clara's intelligence never failed to impress.

**INT. HOSPITAL WARD 2**

**_Rose and Jack look at one another._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I mean it! I am very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross! Go... to... your... ROOM!**

**_He points violently in no particular direction, and miraculously, all the gas-mask people turn meekly away._ **

"Oh wow…" Said Martha. "That is either the most creative or most crazy thing I've ever seen."

Mickey laughed. "Let's face it, we've all seen much, much crazier."

Everyone else laughed in agreement. Life with the doctor: never a dull moment.

**INT. DINING ROOM**

**_Jamie turns to leave._ **

**INT. HOSPITAL WARD 2**

**_The patients and staff in the hospital climb back onto their beds._ **

**INT. DINING ROOM**

**_Jamie slowly opens the door and leaves the room._ **

**INT. HOSPITAL WARD 2**

**_The Doctor sighs with relief._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I'm really glad that worked. Those would've been TERRIBLE last words.**

Everybody burst out laughing. Even the doctors, feeling a lot less embarrassed mow.

"So true." Rose said in between giggles.

"I don't know what I'd want my last words to be but definitely not that." Said Amy.

"Hmm…" Mickey hummed, having calmed down. "I never thought about what I'd want my last words to be…"

Suddenly everyone was thinking it over. Some people were amused by what they thought. Others a bit disturbed. And some were even a little depressed…

**OPENING CREDITS**

By this point nearly everyone was whistling or humming along to the theme tune whenever the credits happened.

**EXT. STREET**

**_Jamie walks alone from the house into the dark night._ **

**INT. DINING ROOM**

**_Nancy watches him go from the window._ **

**NANCY _(sadly)_ : Jamie... **

**_She sinks to the ground with her back against the wall and sobs._ **

Everyone felt their hearts go out to Nancy. The poor girl… To be hunted by her own brother…

The doctors and Rose felt even more for her, since they knew Jamie wasn't really Nancy's brother.

Martha was actually the only person in room who wasn't an only child and she was trying desperately hard not to imagine what it'd be like if Leo or Trisha had been turned into one of those things. The very idea sent shivers up her spine and made her feel a bit sick.

**INT. HOSPITAL WARD 2**

**_Rose is sitting by one of the beds, looking at one of the gasmask people. Jack settles down in a chair._ **

**ROSE: Why are they all wearing gas masks?**

**JACK: They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone.**

**THE DOCTOR: How was your con supposed to work?**

**JACK: Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space-junk... let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah. Perfect.**

**JACK: The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners, Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day.**

**_He laughs at his own joke. The Doctor merely looks at him. Jack's laughter dies away._ **

A few people in the audience smiled but no one really felt like laughing. They weren't sure why but the atmosphere was becoming very tense…

**JACK (CONT'D): Getting a hint of disapproval.**

**THE DOCTOR: Take a look around the room. This is what your "harmless piece of space-junk" did.**

**JACK: It was a burnt-out medical transporter, it was empty.**

**_The Doctor looks darkly at him and walks off._ **

Jack sighed quietly and shifted his gaze to the ground as subtly as he could. He had forgotten about this incident a while ago but now that he was forced to watch it, he was also forced to relive the guilt of what he'd caused.

**THE DOCTOR: Rose.**

**ROSE: We getting out of here?**

**THE DOCTOR: We're going upstairs.**

**_Rose follows him. Jack gets up and calls after him._ **

**JACK: I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living, I harmed no-one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it.**

**THE DOCTOR: I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day.**

A lot of people couldn't resist snorting.

"You got owned." Amy laughed, sending Jack a teasing grin, he was pleased to return it, grateful for the distraction from his guilt.

**_A siren goes off in the distance._ **

**ROSE: What's that?**

**JACK: The all-clear.**

**THE DOCTOR: I wish.**

The tension returned to the room.

**_He leaves the ward. Rose and Jack follow him._ **

**INT. DINING ROOM**

**_Upon hearing the siren, Nancy gets up and leaves the dining room._ **

**INT. HALLWAY**

**_Suddenly, a child wearing a gas-mask jumps out in front of her, and she screams and stumbles backwards._ **

Everyone in the audience jumped too.

**_but then the little boy takes the mask off._ **

They all breathed a sigh of relief. No one wanted to see Nancy get hurt, she seemed such a great person.

**NANCY: I thought you were Jamie!**

**_She leaves the house through the back door, the boy following her._ **

**EXT. GARDEN**

**BOY: Dad! Dad!**

**_Mr and Mrs Lloyd appear and Mr Lloyd angrily tries to shove her back into the house._ **

**MR LLOYD: Ruddy kid.**

**NANCY: Get off of me. Get your hands off me!**

**MRS LLOYD _(to the boy)_ : Oi! You! Get in! Get in! _(Points at Nancy)_ Get her in there. What has she nicked? **

"Oh man." Said Donna, clearly concerned.

"I wouldn't worry." River reassured. "She seems like she can take care of herself. She smiled at the screen, impressed with what she'd so far seen of Nancy.

**INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR**

**_Rose and Jack run down a corridor looking for the Doctor._ **

**JACK _(calls)_ : Mr Spock? **

Everyone snorted. The doctor's all scowled, fighting a blush.

"Couldn't you have just told him the truth?" Clara asked through her sniggering.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Rose said teasingly, causing 10 to shove her playfully.

**ROSE _(calls)_ : Doctor? **

**_They dash past a flight of stairs. The Doctor pops his head around the banister._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Have you got a blaster?**

**_Rose and Jack skid to a halt and backtrack._ **

**JACK: Sure!**

**_They run up the stairs and find themselves standing outside a door._ **

**THE DOCTOR: The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken.**

**ROSE: What happened?**

**THE DOCTOR: Let's find out. _(To Jack)_ : Get it open. **

**_Jack grins and points a blaster at the door. The Doctor stands back, beside Rose._ **

**ROSE _(quietly)_ : What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver? **

**THE DOCTOR: Nothing.**

"Aw… Embarrassed that you've only got a screwdriver?" River teased.

"Yeah, he knew my blaster was much cooler." Jack added.

"Oi!" 10 and 11 shouted. 12 just rolled his eyes.

"I'll have you know I prefer my screwdriver, unlike most other sonic devices it is totally harmless." Said 11.

"So." Jack continued, smirking. "You'd rather give me the opportunity to show off to your girlfriend than give me the opportunity to make fun of you?"

10 turned bright red.

"That is— No— You—" For not the first time in his life he'd been rendered speechless. Jack reclined smugly in his chair, he knew he'd won this time.

**_Jack's blaster cuts a perfectly square hole around the lock of the door and it squeaks open._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?**

**JACK: You've been to the factories?**

**THE DOCTOR _(taking the blaster from Jack for a look)_ : Once. **

**JACK: Well, they gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporised the lot.**

**THE DOCTOR _(giving the blaster back)_ : Like I said, once. **

"Of course." Rory sighed.

"Can't you fix anything without making a mess?" River chastised. 11 just grinned at her.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good.**

**_He smiles pleasantly at Jack and enters the room._ **

Everyone chuckled. While Jack blushed a bit remembering the banana trick the doctor pulled on him. Oh god! They were going to show that weren't they… Guess the doctor would have an opportunity to pay him back for the embarrassment Jack'd just dealt him.

**_Rose goes up to Jack._ **

**ROSE _(looks at the perfectly square hole)_ : Nice blast pattern. **

**JACK: Digital.**

**ROSE: Squareness gun.**

11 smiled. He himself had adopted the phrase squareness gun for the sonic blaster. He'd almost forgotten where he got that phrase… He scratched his head tiredly, trying hard to get his memories in check. Lately he'd been contemplating just forgetting everything and starting over. Easier than dealing with the pain right? Why keep the past if it's only going to hurt him?

**JACK: Yeah.**

**ROSE: I like it.**

**_She goes into the room. Jack laughs, then follows her._ **

**INT. THE ROOM**

**_The Doctor switches a light on. The room looks as though it has been vandalised. The window is broken and there is stuff all over the floor._ **

**THE DOCTOR: What d'you think?**

**JACK: Something got out of here...**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah. And?**

**JACK: Something powerful. Angry.**

**THE DOCTOR: Powerful and angry.**

**_Jack enters a room off the side. The floors and walls are covered with a child's drawings. There are a few toys on the floor and a little bed in the corner._ **

"Oh my god…" Donna whispered, placing her hand over her mouth. A lot of other people were also shocked. They knew there was something inhuman about the child but was he really this strong?

**JACK: A child? I suppose this explains "mummy".**

**ROSE: How could a child do this?**

**_The Doctor plays a tape of Doctor Constantine talking to the Child._ **

**DR. CONSTANTINE: Do you know where you are?**

**THE CHILD: Are you my mummy?**

**DR. CONSTANTINE: Are you aware of what's around you? Can you... see?**

**THE CHILD: Are you my mummy?**

**DR. CONSTANTINE: What do you want? Do you know...**

**THE CHILD: I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy?**

A lot of the companions began to feel sick. The child's voice was so chilling. It made them feel both sad and terrified at the same time. Martha and Mickey moved subtly closer to each other, as did Amy and Rory.

**_Every single one of the drawings covering the wall are of the Child's mother._ **

**THE CHILD (CONT'D): Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?**

**ROSE: Doctor, I've heard this voice before.**

**THE DOCTOR: Me too.**

**THE CHILD: Mummy?**

**ROSE: Always, "are you my mummy?". It's like he doesn't know.**

**THE CHILD: Mummy?**

**ROSE: Why doesn't he know?**

Everyone else couldn't help but wonder as well. Except those who already knew the answer.

 _Everything's connected,_ River thought, _it always is._

**THE CHILD: Are you there, mummy? Mummy?**

**INT. DINING ROOM**

**_Mr Lloyd enters the dining room and shuts the door behind him. He leans on the table, at which Nancy is sitting._ **

**MR LLOYD: The police are on their way. I pay for the food on this table. The sweat on my brow, that food is. The sweat on my brow. Anything else you'd like? I've got a whole house here, anything else you'd like to help yourself to?**

**NANCY: Yeah. I'd like some wire cutters, please.**

**_Mr Lloyd looks unpleasantly surprised._ **

A large majority of the audience couldn't help but snort at Nancy's smart remark. They all watched with silent anticipation, curious as to what Nancy was up to.

**NANCY (CONT'D): Something that can cut through barbed wire. Oh, and a torch. Don't look like that, Mr Lloyd. I know you've got plenty of tools in here. I've been watching this house for ages. And I'd like another look round your kitchen cupboards. I was in a hurry the first time. I wanna see if there's anything I missed.**

**MR LLOYD: The food on this table...**

**NANCY: It's an awful lot of food, isn't it, Mr Lloyd?**

**_Mr Lloyd's mouth opens and shuts again._ **

"Ooo…" Jack hummed. Everyone was sharing in Nancy's smugness, thoroughly enjoying the way she was putting Mr Lloyd in his place.

**NANCY (CONT'D): A lot more than on anyone else's table. Half this street thinks your missus must be messing about with Mr. Avistock, the butcher. But she's not, is she? You are.**

**_Mr Lloyd looks very uncomfortable, and he is starting to sweat. Triumphant, Nancy stands up._ **

Everyone burst out laughing, this was just too good.

"Ha! Owned!" Donna yelled.

**NANCY (CONT'D): Wire cutters. Torch. Food. And I'd like to use your bathroom before I leave, please. Oh, look... there's the sweat on your brow.**

**_Mr Lloyd agitatedly wipes the beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Nancy goes over to the door and opens it._ **

"That was perfect, sweetie why didn't you take this one with you?" River asked, clearly very impressed by Nancy's skills and wits.

"She was very good." 11 agreed. "But she was needed where she was."

River nodded, satisfied with this answer. She was well aware that the doctor often encountered people who were amazing but were needed by other people more than they were needed by the doctor.

**INT. THE ROOM**

**_The reels of the tape spin._ **

**THE CHILD: Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?**

**_The Doctor is pacing around the room._ **

**ROSE: Doctor?**

**THE DOCTOR: Can you sense it?**

**JACK: Sense what?**

**THE DOCTOR: Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?**

Clara sighed in frustration. "And he's gone into "I understand what's going on but I'm gonna explain it in a way that makes no sense" mode." She said sarcastically.

"Yes!" "Exactly!" "I know right!" All the other companions exclaimed. The doctors all looked very affronted.

"He's still doing that? Even after a thousand years?" Rose asked Clara, who nodded with a roll of her eyes.

**THE CHILD: Mummy?**

**_The Doctor stops to look around at Rose and Jack._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?**

**ROSE _(to Jack)_ : When he's stressed, he likes to insult species. **

**THE DOCTOR _(still pacing)_ : Rose, I'm thinking. **

**ROSE: Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour in life forms he's cleverer than...**

Everybody snorted or sniggered quietly.

"I'm not always like that…" 10 grumbled.

"What? Clever?" Amy teased. "We've noticed."

"Oi!" 10 cried at the same time 11 cried "Hey!" and 12 rolled his eyes with his signature scowl. Everyone else who'd been chuckling quietly burst into full blown laughter at what she said.

**THE DOCTOR: There are these children living rough around the bomb site. They come out during air-raids looking for food.**

**_The tape begins to make a clicking sound._ **

**THE CHILD: Mummy, please?**

**THE DOCTOR: Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?**

**JACK: It was a med-ship. It was harmless.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes, you keep saying. "Harmless". Suppose one of them was affected, altered?**

**ROSE: Altered how?**

**THE CHILD: I'm here!**

"Oh no…" River muttered, knowing full well what was going on. Everyone else in the room had stop laughing at this point and was starting to feel a little tense. There was this sense of foreboding in the room, like they all knew something bad was about to happen. Knowing the doctor, there probably was.

**THE DOCTOR: It's afraid. Terribly afraid, and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. _(Small laugh)_. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room. **

The people in the room might have laughed at that if they weren't beginning to feel very scared at this point.

**_The three of them suddenly notice the clicking as it grows louder._ **

**ROSE _(scared)_ : Doctor... **

**THE CHILD: I'm here. Can't you see me?**

**ROSE: What's that noise?**

**THE DOCTOR _(smile fading)_ : End of the tape. It ran out about 30 seconds ago. **

Everybody began to feel sick, bar the obvious. They all knew what was about to happen… Several had to keep repeating in their head that the doctor was here, he was fine, this was in the past so he had obviously survived.

**THE CHILD: I'm here, now. Can't you see me?**

**THE DOCTOR: I sent it to it's room. This is its room.**

**_He spins around and the Child is standing by the tape machine._ **

**THE CHILD: Are you my mummy? _(Cocks his head on one side, considering Rose)_. Mummy? **

"Why me?" Rose moaned, dropping her head in her hands.

"Cause you're the only woman in the room?" Jack suggested.

"Thanks, that helps." Rose mumbled sarcastically. 10 laughed and slung his arm over her shoulder.

**ROSE: Doctor?**

**JACK: Okay... on my signal... make for the door. Now!**

**_He violently produces a banana and points it threateningly at the Child. The Doctor grins and produces Jack's sonic blaster, blasting a square hole in the wall._ **

The tension in the room lifted in an instant as everyone, once again, fell about laughing. Except, of course, for Jack who blushed and glared daggers at 11.

"Why are you glaring at me!" 11 asked defensively.

"You're the closest." He replied simply. "I'll get you back for that switch one day."

"Bring it on." 11 said with a grin.

**THE DOCTOR: Go! Now! Don't drop the banana!**

**JACK _(hopping through the hole in the wall with Rose and the Doctor)_ : Why not?! **

**THE DOCTOR: Good source of potassium!**

Everyone laughed again. Only the doctor could make everyone enjoy themselves when their lives were in danger.

**INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR**

**_The three of them find themselves back in a corridor. The Child approaches them from inside the room._ **

**JACK _(grabbing his sonic blaster off the Doctor)_ : Give me that! **

**THE CHILD: Mummy?**

**_Jack points the blaster at the wall, and it rebuilds itself, blocking the Child out._ **

**THE CHILD: Are you my mummy?**

**JACK: Digital rewind. _(Tosses banana back to the Doctor)_. Nice switch. **

**THE DOCTOR: It's from the Groves of Villengard, I thought it was appropriate.**

**JACK: There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?**

**THE DOCTOR _(simply)_ : Bananas are good. **

"Hell yeah they are!" 10, 11 and, surprisingly, 12 all said together.

**_The Child thumps the wall from the other side, cracking it._ **

"Oh my god!" Donna cried, while everyone jumped in shock.

"But he's just a child…" Rory said in confusion.

"Not anyone he's not," said River, "haven't you been paying attention?"

Rory chose to ignore her and go back to watching the episode.

**ROSE: Doctor!**

**THE DOCTOR: Come on!**

**_They rush down a short flight of stairs and down another corridor, before they encounter all the patients bursting out of the ward calling "mummy". They hastily backtrack, but they find the gasmask people coming from that direction too. They find themselves back at the point where they started, where the Child is breaking through the wall._ **

**THE DOCTOR: It's keeping us here so it can get at us.**

**JACK _(points the blaster in each direction in term)_ : It's controlling them? **

**THE DOCTOR: It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital.**

"What?" Clara asked as everyone looked at their respective doctors for information.

"Just watch the episode," 10 said, "it'll explain."

"Yeah, no spoilers." Said 11, sharing a grin with his wife.

**JACK: Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?**

"Okay," said 10 "I'd just like to make it clear, here and now, I don't like the term doc, it's the doctor."

"Sure thing doc." Jack said with a grin causing all the doctor's to scowl and glare at him.

**_The Doctor takes the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, but Jack is not looking as he is too busy brandishing his sonic device at the gasmask people._ **

**THE DOCTOR: A sonic, er... oh, never mind.**

**JACK: What?**

**_The Doctor turns to face the other group of gasmask people, switching on his sonic screwdriver._ **

**THE DOCTOR: It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that.**

"Aw… Embarrassed are you sweetie." River teased.

"No!" 10 and 11 said, unconvincingly.

**JACK: Disrupter? Cannon? What?**

**THE DOCTOR: It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am sonic-ed ugh!**

**JACK: A sonic what?!**

**THE DOCTOR: SCREWDRIVER!**

"I'd just like to say, sonic screwdriver: cool." Said 11.

"Yeah, yeah, we know it is." Amy agreed, rolling her eyes fondly with a smile. She wasn't the only one smiling, everyone secretly agreed that they loved the sonic screwdriver.

**_Jack spins around. At that moment, the Child finally manages to punch through the wall. He begins to climb through the hole. Rose grabs onto Jack's wrist and makes him point the sonic blaster at the floor._ **

**ROSE: Going down!**

**_She blasts a hole in the floor. They all fall in a messy heap on the floor of the ward below._ **

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief while some congratulated Rose on her quick thinking causing her to smile, pleased with the praise.

**INT. HOSPITAL WARD**

**_Jack hurriedly activates the digital rewind, closing the hole so they cannot be followed._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): Doctor, are you okay?**

**THE DOCTOR: Could've used a warning...!**

**ROSE: Ugh, the gratitude.**

**_They get up and brush themselves off._ **

**JACK: Who has a sonic screwdriver?**

**THE DOCTOR : I do!**

**ROSE _(looking around)_ : Lights! **

**JACK: Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks "oohoo, this could be a little more sonic"?**

**THE DOCTOR _(indignantly)_ : What, you've never been bored? **

**ROSE _(still poking around)_ : There's gotta be a light switch! **

**THE DOCTOR: Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?**

"So is that why you created it?" Clara asked while a lot of people chuckled at the onscreen Jack and doctor's banter.

"Well, I didn't exactly create it, sonic screwdrivers have been used by Galifreyians for years I just spent a lot of time as a teenager modifying mine, I did use it on cabinets once but that wasn't the only reason I worked on it I had lots of uses in mind." 12 defended.

**_Rose finally finds a switch and turns the lights on. All the gas-mask people lying in the beds sit up and start calling "mummy"._ **

**JACK: Door.**

**_They rush to the door as the patients start getting out of bed. Finding it locked, Jack tries to blast it open but his sonic blaster doesn't work._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): Damn it!**

**_He steps back, allowing the Doctor to use his sonic screwdriver instead. He whacks the sonic blaster angrily._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): It's the special features, they really drain the battery.**

**ROSE: Battery?!**

"Ha!" 10 cries, "my screwdriver doesn't use a battery."

Jack pouted and looked at the screen, ignoring him.

"What does power it then?" Amy asked.

"It's a bit too complicated to explain." 12 said.

"Just imagine a kind of infinite crazy space energy." 11 said.

"Okay…" Said Amy.

"Well it's nothing like that." He continued. At first Amy looked irritated but eventually couldn't help but laugh. Quite a few of the others ended up joining in.

**_The Doctor opens the door and they dash through it._ **

**ROSE: That's so lame.**

**INT. STOREROOM**

**_The Doctor slams the door shut behind them and locks it with his sonic screwdriver._ **

**JACK _(running to the window)_ : I was gonna send for another one, but somebody's gonna blow up the factory. **

**_He glares at the Doctor._ **

**ROSE: Oh, I know, first day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates.**

Everybody snorted.

"You can say that again, when I first met him he destroyed my garden shed." Amy laughed. 11 blushed at the memory.

"Oh yeah, when I first met him he drained the Thames to flood my job's basement." Donna added.

"I did what?!" 10 cried. Suddenly everyone was sharing information on what the doctor destroyed when they first met him. The doctors all tried to focus on the episode hoping to distract themselves from the embarrassment they were feeling.

**THE DOCTOR: Okay, that door should hold it for a bit.**

**JACK: The door?! The wall didn't stop it!**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, it's gotta find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!**

**JACK: Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves.**

"Where's MacGyver when you need him?" Mickey joked causing everyone to burst out laughing.

**THE DOCTOR _(going to the window)_ : Window... **

**JACK: Barred, sheer drop outside. Seven stories.**

**ROSE: And no other exits.**

**JACK _(settling comfortably into a chair)_ : Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it? **

**_The Doctor turns and eyes him for a moment, then looks at Rose._ **

**THE DOCTOR: So, where'd you pick this one up, then?**

**ROSE _(warningly)_ : Doctor... **

"Jealous…?" Amy said teasingly to 10.

"No!" He denied but the blush on his face made it much less convincing. "I am not jealous, I do not get jealous."

"Yeah, sure." Amy said, not sounding like she believed him in the slightest.

**JACK: She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance.**

**_Rose looks ever so slightly uncomfortable._ **

"I think I won." Said Jack.

"Won what?" Asked Clara.

"Whatever the hell that was." He replied, gesturing to the screen.

**THE DOCTOR: Okay, one, we gotta get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?**

**_There's a small blip sound. Rose looks in Jack's direction._ **

**ROSE _(in wonder)_ : Yeah... Jack just disappeared. **

**_The Doctor spins around to see Jack's empty chair._ **

"What?" Said half the people in the room in bewilderment. Some looked at Jack but he refused to give them any spoilers.

"Just pay attention, the episode will reveal all." He said.

"Oh yeah I just remembered." Said Rose, then without warning lobbed a pillow at Jack.

"Ow." He whined as it struck him in the head.

"That was for ditching us without saying anything."

**INT. OUTHOUSE**

**_Jim types on a typewriter. The other children are all crowded inside with him. Nancy enters._ **

**NANCY: Thought as much. What are all of you doing here? Different house every night, I told ya!**

**JIM: We thought you were dead! Or you'd run off.**

**ERNIE: I didn't. I knew you'd come back for us.**

**_Nancy squats down and empties her bag of supplies on the floor. Ernie looks at Jim with the typewriter._ **

**ERNIE: Found that old thing in the junk. Thinks he can write now...**

**JIM: I'm writing a letter to me dad.**

**ERNIE: You don't even know where your dad is. And how're you gonna send it?**

**JIM _(as though this is a ridiculous question)_ : I dunno, stick it in an envelope? **

**ERNIE: You can't even read or write.**

**JIM: I don't need to, I've got a machine!**

**_The typewriter pings._ **

**NANCY _(harshly, irritated)_ : Will you stop making that noise! **

**_A short silence. Jim looks crestfallen and Nancy's face softens._ **

**NANCY (CONT'D): I'm sorry, Jim. On you go. You write a letter to your dad if you want to.**

**_Jim continues typing._ **

Everyone kept silent throughout this scene. There really wasn't that much to say. It was really nice just to quietly watch Nancy's interactions with the kids.

**ERNIE _(to Nancy)_ : I know we should've went somewhere else, but we need you, you see. For the thinking. **

**NANCY: And what if I wasn't here? What if one night, I didn't come back for you? There's a war on... people go out... they don't always come back, it happens. What would you do then?**

**_Ernie furrows his brow, then takes the wire cutters from Nancy's hands._ **

**ERNIE: Are they wire cutters?!**

**NANCY _(standing, taking them back)_ : I need you to think about that. Someone's gotta look after this lot! **

**ERNIE: Why? Are you going somewhere?**

**NANCY _(putting the wire cutters into her bag)_ : The bomb site. The one at the railway station. **

"What…?" A lot of people whispered, suddenly curious. What was Nancy up to?

**ERNIE _(shocked)_ : Why? **

**NANCY: The Child. That's where he was killed. That's where it all started. And I'm gonna find out how.**

**ERNIE _(frightened)_ : He'll get you! And then he'll come for us, he always comes for us! **

**NANCY: No. Ernie, he doesn't. He always comes after me.**

"Hey you know now that she mentions it the child does seem to always show up wherever she is…" Said Martha.

"Well he is her brother." Donna said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh he's much more than that…" River muttered to herself, having, of course, figured things out.

**NANCY (CONT'D): There are things I haven't told ya... things I can't tell ya. As long as you're with me... you're in danger. Even right now, sitting here, you're in danger because of me.**

**ERNIE: You're the one that keeps us safe!**

**NANCY: You think so, Ernie? Then answer this: Jim is sitting there right next to ya. So who's typing?**

**_The steady clicking of the typewriter continues, but no one is typing._ **

"Okay… That's scary…" Whispered Donna. Everyone else just nodded mutely, mesmerised.

**_It types words on the paper. The children look scared. When it stops, Nancy rips the paper out._ **

**ERNIE _(urgently)_ : Is he coming? **

**NANCY: Ernie... as long as you're with me... he's always coming.**

**_She turns to leave, dropping the piece of paper on the floor. She stops at the door._ **

**NANCY (CONT'D): Plenty of greens. And chew your food.**

**_She leaves. Ernie picks up the piece of paper and reads it. Underneath Jims incoherent jumble of letters and numbers, is typed the phrase "ARE YOU MY MUMMY", repeatedly._ **

**INT. STOREHAND**

**_Rose approaches the Doctor who is now sitting down and puts her hand casually on the back of his chair._ **

**ROSE: Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?**

**_The Doctor peers up at her, giving her a look._ **

A large majority of the audience snorted at Rose's obvious lack of tact.

"Awkward…" Mickey sang, prompting Rose to reach over and give him a smack on the arm. She would have thrown a pillow but there were none left on their sofa, they'd all been thrown a Jack over the course of the episodes.

**THE DOCTOR: I'm making an effort not to be insulted.**

**ROSE _(waving her hand dismissively)_ : I mean... men. **

**THE DOCTOR _(smiling sarcastically)_ : Okay. Thanks. That really helped. **

"Yeah, everyone always goes on about how "different" the doctor is but he's a regular bloke deep down." Said Mickey.

"Excuse me," 10 said, "but there is nothing remotely "regular" about me."

"Actually I think he's right." Clara decided to add. There were a few other murmurs of agreement and the doctors all pouted trying to distract themselves by focusing on the screen.

**_An old radio springs to life and Jack's voice transmits through it._ **

**JACK: Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me?**

**_They both hurry over to the radio, the Doctor picking it up._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): I'm back on my ship.**

**INT. JACK'S SHIP**

**_On his ship, in the pilot's seat._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you.**

"And you couldn't have said "hey Rose, doctor, I'm going to use my emergency teleport I'll help you guys as soon as I can"?" Rose asked, looking skeptically at Jack. He just showed her his usually smirk.

"Where would be the fun in that?"

10 and Rose each gave him a look but he just laughed.

**INT. STOREROOM**

**_The Doctor, in some confusion, holds the wires that have been ripped out of the radio._ **

**INT. JACK'S SHIP**

**JACK: It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it, hang in there.**

**_He twists a few knobs on the controls of his spaceship._ **

**THE DOCTOR: How're you speaking to us?**

**JACK: Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grille.**

A lot of metaphorical lightbulbs went off as the audience members understood a little more about the child's abilities. Question was… How was the child able to Om-Com?

**INT. STOREROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: Now there's a coincidence.**

**JACK: What is?**

**THE DOCTOR: The Child can Om-Com too.**

**ROSE: It can?**

**THE DOCTOR _(nods)_ : Anything with a speaker grille. Even the TARDIS phone. **

**ROSE: What, you mean the Child can phone us?**

**THE CHILD _(through radio, singsong voice)_ : And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiiind you. **

Rose unconsciously gripped 10's arm a little tighter, suddenly remembering how scared she had been in that moment. The whole ordeal with the nanogenes and the gas mask people had been scary really. She felt more comfortable watching it from the safety of a sofa surrounded by friends but she could still feel the ghost of the fear she'd felt that day.

**JACK: Doctor, can you hear that?**

**THE DOCTOR: Loud and clear.**

**JACK: I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do.**

**THE CHILD: Coming to find you, mummy!**

**INT. JACK'S SHIP**

**JACK: Remember this one, Rose?**

**_He flicks a switch, and Glenn Miller's "Moonlight Serenade" plays through the radio._ **

**INT. STOREROOM**

**_Rose looks ever so slightly uncomfortable as the Doctor turns to look at her questioningly._ **

**ROSE _(a little embarrassed)_ : Our song. **

Jack sent a very smug look at Rose and seemed as though he was about to say something but was cut off by Amy's foot slamming on his toes causing him to yelp.

"Sh." She hissed, smirking. "We're trying to watch."

He rolled his eyes but didn't press the matter. Rose caught Amy's eye and mouthed 'thank you' at her. Amy nodded with a smile and went back to watching the episode.

**_The Doctor nods, but it seems as though he doesn't like this. Rose shifts from foot to foot, smiling embarrassedly._ **

10 and Rose both blushed heavily. 11 and 12 kept their heads down, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Everybody else began laughing at the obvious embarrassment of both the onscreen and offscreen Rose and doctor.

**EXT. CRASH SITE ENCLOSURE (OUTSIDE THE WIRE)**

**_Nancy approaches the bomb site, which has a sign on the fence surrounding it saying "KEEP OUT - RESTRICTED AREA". She hurries stealthily out of sight to where a hole in the fence has been mended quickly with barbed wire._ **

Everyone held their breath anxiously, the room becoming thick with tension.

**_She sets to work, cutting them loose with her wire cutters, all the while looking around nervously._ **

**INT. STOREROOM**

**_Rose shuffles around in the wheel chair, bored. The radio still plays "Moonlight Serenade". The buzzing of the sonic screwdriver in the background. Rose spins the wheel chair around in the Doctor's direction._ **

**ROSE: What you doing?**

**THE DOCTOR _(holding the sonic screwdriver up against the wall near the window)_ : Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete. Loosen the bars. **

**ROSE: You don't think he's coming back, do ya?**

**THE DOCTOR: Wouldn't bet my life.**

"Well!" Jack exclaimed in mock offence. "You don't trust me? I am insulted."

"I trust you now…" 10 muttered. "It just takes a while to get past your cocky and selfish attitude. Besides you were a conman when I met you."

"I'm not selfish I just pretend I am." Jack defended. "Besides, talk about pot calling the kettle black." He muttered the last bit under his breath so only the people sat next to him heard. Those people being Amy and Rory, both of whom snickered quietly at his comment.

**ROSE: Why don't you trust him?**

**THE DOCTOR: Why do you?**

**ROSE: Saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing.**

"Yes!" Rory said. "I knew flossing my teeth was attractive."

"Yes." Amy laughed. "Very." She kissed his cheek.

**_The Doctor does not answer. Rose looks at him for a moment._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): I trust him 'cos he's like you. Except with dating and dancing.**

**_The Doctor shoots her a look._ **

**ROSE: What?**

**THE DOCTOR: You just assume I'm...**

**ROSE: What?**

**THE DOCTOR _(vulnerable)_ : You just assume that I don't... dance. **

**ROSE _(grinning)_ : What, are you telling me you do... dance? **

**THE DOCTOR: Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume that at some point I've danced.**

"What's so weird about that?" Martha asked, not quite understanding. Everyone looked really uncomfortable.

"They're not talking about dancing so much as… _Dancing…_ " Clara explained. Martha looked confused then realisation passed across her face as it finally clicked.

"Oh…" She said with a laugh.

**_Rose grins even more._ **

**ROSE: You?!**

**THE DOCTOR: Problem?**

**ROSE: Doesn't the universe implode or something if you... dance?**

**THE DOCTOR _(off-handed)_ : Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast. **

Everyone burst out laughing and 10 and 11 looked like they might spontaneously combust at any moment. If they'd known that moment would be broadcast to all their friends they wouldn't have flirted quite so shamelessly.

12, by contrast, actually looked kind of smug.

**_Rose, still grinning, stops shuffling around in her wheel chair and gets up to turn the music up. The Doctor looks around, completely wrong-footed. Rose walks slowly forward, flirtatiously. He looks determinedly back to the wall. Rose holds her hand out to him._ **

**ROSE: You've got the moves?**

**_The Doctor looks back at her._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): Show me your moves.**

"Did she just offer to have sex with you?!" Donna cried without thinking. Almost immediately Rose and all the doctors faces turned even more red and everyone fell over clutching their sides in uncontrollable laughter. Rose wouldn't deny she loved the doctor and had thought about him in _that way_ before but this was not the time or the place for things like that. The doctor had thought the same thing but he was rather shy when it came to that sort of thing, as a stark contrast to his attitude towards anything else. 11 wouldn't deny it was the same for him and River.

**THE DOCTOR: Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete.**

**ROSE (not lowering his hand): Jack'll be back, he'll get us out. So come on, the world doesn't end 'cos the Doctor dances.**

**_The Doctor snaps off his sonic screwdriver, replaces it in his jacket pocket and steps away from the window towards her, an odd expression on his face. He stands in front of Rose for a moment. He takes her hands, Rose staring up at him almost apprehensively. He turns her hands over and looks at them._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Barrage balloon?**

**ROSE _(completely lost)_ : ... What? **

**THE DOCTOR _(turning her hands over)_ : You were hanging from a barrage balloon. **

**ROSE _(remembering)_ : Oh... yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest. **

**_The Doctor raises his eyebrows._ **

**THE DOCTOR: I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy-friendly.**

"What's jeopardy-friendly?" Clara asked.

"Well jeopardy means to be in danger, and friendly means to be nice and get along well with people." 10 explained.

"So basically you're saying she's danger prone." Jack deadpanned.

"I am not!" Rose said, insulted.

"Sure you aren't…" Mickey teased earning himself another smack.

**_He goes back to examining her hands._ **

**ROSE: Is this you dancing? 'Cos I've got notes.**

**THE DOCTOR: Hanging from a rope a thousand feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise.**

**_He shows her her own hands._ **

**ROSE: Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up...**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?**

**ROSE: Well, his name's Jack and he's a captain...**

**THE DOCTOR _(smiling in a self-satisfied sort of way)_ : He's not really a captain, Rose. **

"I am to." Jack said actually sounding seriously offended once. "I know I like a joke but I actually took my work in the time agency very seriously, I earned the captaincy they gave me."

"You're right." 10 conceded, 11 and 12 nodding also.

"We're sorry." 11 said. Jack nodded with a smile, satisfied.

**ROSE: D'you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy.**

**_The Doctor half nods, not denying this._ **

Naturally everyone began laughing again and the doctors all blushed. Well, really they'd been blushing throughout this entire scene. Like everyone in the universe, the doctor had his fair share of embarrassing moments. This was one of those moments.

**_He takes her hands and they begin to dance._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them.**

**THE DOCTOR _(now in rather intimate proximity)_ : If ever he was a captain, he's been defrocked. **

"What has being a captain got to do with frocks?" Rory asked. Quite a lot of people in the room were confused by this actually.

"Oh!" Martha cried. "I know this, we have it in UNIT as well. In the army, if you are chosen for a promotion you are allowed to wear the uniform of your new rank before your actual promotion. If Jack was defrocked it would mean they demoted him."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Yeah and it didn't happen, I quit the agency while I was still a captain." Jack insisted.

**ROSE _(smiling)_ : Yeah? Shame I missed that. **

"She's not talking about the official meaning of it is she?" Said Amy.

The others all laughed and Rose sent the people on their sofa a flirtatious and cheeky wink.

**JACK: Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock.**

**INT. JACK'S SHIP**

**_They look up in surprise, and somehow, they are standing in Jack's ship. They look around at their surroundings, now standing apart._ **

**JACK: Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet.**

Of course the laughter continued and Rose and the doctors blushed more.

**JACK (CONT'D): Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security.**

**THE DOCTOR: You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols. Maybe you should remember whose ship it is.**

**JACK: Oh, I do. She was gorgeous.**

**_Rose smiles._ **

So did everyone else, some even giggled.

**JACK (CONT'D): Like I told her, be back in five minutes.**

**_He ducks into a compartment underneath the console._ **

A few people felt a bit sorry for whoever Jack had stolen his ship from but didn't say anything.

**THE DOCTOR _(looking around)_ : This is a Chula ship. **

**JACK _(calling up)_ : Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only, this one is dangerous. **

**_The Doctor snaps his fingers, and his hand is instantly surrounded by nanogenes._ **

"Before anyone asks." 11 began. "I've had experience with the Chula before, I know how their technology works."

**ROSE: They're what fixed my hands up! Jack called 'em, um...**

**THE DOCTOR: Nanobots? Nanogenes.**

**ROSE: Nanogenes, yeah.**

**THE DOCTOR: Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burnt my hand on the console when we landed - all better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws.**

**_Rose beams. The Doctor banishes the nanogenes with a wave of his hand and turns to Jack._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk.**

**JACK _(as though he's being nagged)_ : As soon as I get the nav-com back online. **

**_The Doctor looks mildly annoyed._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were... _(Gestures the two of them)_... doing. **

**THE DOCTOR _(innocently)_ : We were talking about dancing! **

**JACK: It didn't look like talking.**

**ROSE: Didn't feel like dancing.**

**_The Doctor looks at her, rather naively._ **

"You two really are hopeless." Jack said to Rose and 10 who both blushed.

"Jack could never compare to you really, you know that right?" Rose whispered to 10. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

**EXT. THE CRASH SITE ENCLOSURE**

**_Nancy creeps onto the bomb site, making an effort not to be seen. She makes it to the bomb but as she tries to remove the tarp the flood lights suddenly flash on, filling the entire site with light. She is caught._ **

The happiness in the atmosphere drained out as the episode's tenseness returned. Besides the panic everyone felt for Nancy, having been captured, some were also quite impressed with how far she got, she did actually make it to the bomb.

**ALGY: Halt! Don't move!**

**_The soldiers are pointing their guns at her. There is no escape route._ **

**INT. JACK'S SHIP**

**_Rose is sitting talking to Jack. Jack is in the pilot seat - the Doctor is sitting some way behind Rose, not taking part in the conversation._ **

**ROSE: So, you used to be a Time Agent, now you're trying to con them?**

**JACK _(fiddling with the controls)_ : If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money. **

**ROSE: For what?**

**JACK: Woke up one morning when I was working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like 'em back.**

"They stole your memories?" A lot of the companions said, along with the Rose onscreen.

**ROSE: They stole your memories?**

**JACK: Two years of my life. No idea what I did.**

"Still don't." Jack said, in one of his rare emotional moments. "But I've actually stopped caring at this point, all the years I've lived and the things I've done now, make those two years seem pretty insignificant. Guess I just moved on with my life in the end."

**_The Doctor watches him._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): Your friend over there doesn't trust me. And for all I know... he's right not to.**

"I trust you now." 11 said, reassuringly. Jack grinned at him happily.

**_The computer bleeps._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): Okay, we're good to go.**

**_The Doctor looks up._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): Crash site?**

**INT. SHED**

**_The door to a shed opens, and Agly enters with Nancy and another soldier. Another soldier - Jenkins, gets to his feet._ **

**ALGY: As you were. Feeling any better?**

**JENKINS _(feverishly)_ : Just a turn, sir. **

**ALGY _(to the soldier)_ : Chain her up where Jenkins can keep an eye on her. **

**_The soldier leads Nancy to a chair next to the table, sits her down, and starts to handcuff her to the table._ **

**NANCY: No. Not in here. Not with him.**

**_There is a scar on the back of Jenkins' hand._ **

"Oh no…"

**ALGY: You shouldn't have broken in here if you didn't want to stay.**

**NANCY _(urgently)_ : You don't understand. Not with him. **

**ALGY: This is a restricted area, miss.**

**_Jenkins looks at Nancy, clearly in discomfort. Nancy looks back, almost revolted._ **

**ALGY (CONT'D): You can just sit here for a bit. We're going to have to ask you a few questions.**

**_Nancy does not take her eyes off the trembling Jenkins. The soldier shows Algy Nancy's wire cutters._ **

**SOLDIER: Found these, sir.**

**ALGY _(taking and examining them)_ : Very professional... A little bit too professional. Didn't just drop in by accident then, did you? **

**NANCY: My little brother died here. I wanted to find out what killed him.**

**ALGY _(to the soldiers at the door)_ : Take the men, check the fence for any other breaches and search the area. She may not have come alone. **

**SOLIDER: Yes, sir.**

**_They leave. Algy makes to follow them._ **

**NANCY _(scared, pleading)_ : Please! Listen, you can't leave me here. **

The entire group, bar those who were there and knew what happened, were praying in their heads that he would listen to her. Though deep down, they knew he probably wouldn't…

**ALGY: Watch her, Jenkins.**

**JENKINS: Yes, mummy.**

**_Algy has turned to the door but does a double-take._ **

**ALGY: Jenkins?**

**ALGY _(rubs his sweating forehead, in severe discomfort)_ : Sorry, sir, I... I don't know what's the matter with me. **

**NANCY _(staring at Jenkins)_ : Look... lock me up, fine. But not here. Please, anywhere but here! **

**_Algy, not knowing quite what to make of this strange situation, shakes his head and leaves._ **

**JENKINS: You'll be alright, miss. I'm just a little...**

**_Nancy shakes her handcuffs, trying to free herself._ **

**JENKINS (CONT'D): Just a little... just a little...**

**_She shakes the handcuffs more persistently. He pants heavily._ **

**JENKINS (CONT'D): What's the matter with you?**

**NANCY: Please, let me go.**

**JENKINS: Why would I do that?**

**NANCY: 'Cos you've got a scar on the back of your hand.**

**JENKINS: Well, yes. But I don't see what that's got to do with anything.**

**NANCY: And you feel like you're gonna be sick, like something's forcing its way up your throat.**

**_Jenkins stares at her, still heaving. Nancy speaks desperately._ **

**NANCY: I know because I've seen it before.**

**JENKINS _(scared)_ : What's happening to me? **

**NANCY: In a minute, you won't be you anymore. You won't even remember you. And unless you let me go, it's gonna happen to me too. Please.**

**JENKINS: What're you talking about?**

**NANCY: What's your mother's name?**

**JENKINS _(clasping his throat)_ : Matilda. **

**NANCY: You got a wife?**

**JENKINS _(red in the face)_ : Yes. **

**NANCY: Wife's name?**

**_He stares at her, blank._ **

**NANCY (CONT'D): You got kids?**

**_Nothing. He's horrified._ **

**NANCY (CONT'D): What's your name?**

**_He mouths "I don't know", not being able to speak anymore._ **

Everyone was just staring at the scene, completely gobsmacked by what they were seeing.

**NANCY: Please. Let me go. It's too late for you, I'm sorry. But please, let me go.**

**_She is now almost crying with panic and desperation._ **

**JENKINS: What d'you meeee...: _(face contorted horribly, in a lot of pain)_. M... muuummee... **

**_His jaw is forced open, as though something is about to emerge. Nancy screws up her eyes and looks away as he wails._ **

**EXT. WASTE-GROUND/OUTSIDE THE CRASH SITE**

**_The Doctor, Rose and Jack walk over the rail station near the bombsite. They peer over the barbed wire._ **

Jack fist-pumped with a cry of satisfaction, instantly forgetting the horrible scene they'd all just witnessed.

"You gotta admit that was a cool entrance, I gotta have music playing when I walk in more often." He said. A few people smiled, his enthusiasm making relieving some of the room's tension. Most just continued watching. They sensed the climax of the story was fast approaching.

**JACK: There it is. _(Spots Algy pacing up and down)_. Ay, they've got Algy on duty. Must be important. **

**THE DOCTOR: We've gotta get past.**

**ROSE: The words 'distract the guard' headed in my general direction.**

**JACK: I don't think that'd be such a good idea.**

**ROSE: Don't worry... I can handle it.**

**JACK: I've gotten to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me. You're not his type. I'll distract him. _(Walks away)_. Don't wait up.**

**_And off he goes. Rose and the Doctor look at each other._ **

"Don't worry, you can distract the guards next time." Jack said to Rose. She stuck her tongue out at him then laughed silently.

**THE DOCTOR: Relax, he's a 51st century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing.**

**ROSE: How flexible?**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy.**

**ROSE: Meaning?**

**THE DOCTOR _(grinning)_ : So many species, so little time... **

**ROSE: What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and... and...**

**THE DOCTOR: Dance.**

"Seriously?" Half the humans in the room said, all with incredulous looks on their faces.

"Yeah…" All the doctors mumbled awkwardly while Jack threw his head back in laughter.

"I've slept my way around the universe, I'll say that much." He said, still laughing.

**_He sniggers. Jack jumps down onto the rail track on the bomb site, where Algy is pacing._ **

**JACK: Hey, tiger! How's it hanging?**

**_Algy turns to Jack. He looks inquisitive._ **

**ALGY: Mummy?**

Everyone gasped. There had been no signs that he'd been infected.

**JACK: Algy, old sport, it's me.**

**ALGY: Mummy?**

**JACK _(smile fading)_ : It's me, Jack. **

**ALGY: Jack? _(Cocks his head to one side, observing Jack with child-like curiosity)_. Are you my... mummy? **

**_And he coughs, falling to his knees. Before the very eyes of Jack, Rose and the Doctor, his face transforms into a gas mask. Jack is horror-struck. The other soldiers begin to hurry over._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Stay back!**

**JACK: You men! Stay away!**

**_Rose and the Doctor rush over to Jack, and Algy - who is lying on the floor, lifeless. Rose stares down at him in shock._ **

**THE DOCTOR: The effect's becoming air-borne. Accelerating.**

**ROSE: What's keeping us safe?**

**THE DOCTOR: Nothing.**

"Couldn't have come up with one of your clever lies?" River asked.

"I was a bit busy." 10 defended.

**_The air-raid siren sounds._ **

**JACK _(looking up)_ : Ah, here they come again. **

**ROSE: All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land... Here?**

**_Jack nods. Someone in the background is singing._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Never mind about that. If the contaminants air-borne now, there's hours left.**

"This is intense…" Donna muttered.

"Why did no one here about this?" Amy asked.

"Well in the end it was pretty contained, only in that area and once people were—Ah!" 11's explanation was suddenly cut off as he was shocked with blue electricity.

"Remember, no spoilers sweetie." Said River.

**JACK: 'Til what?**

**THE DOCTOR: 'Til nothing. Forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?**

**_It's coming from the shed in which Nancy has been locked up._ **

**INT. SHED**

**NANCY: "Rock-a-by baby, on the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock... "**

**_Jenkins, with a gasmask face, is fast asleep with his head on the table._ **

"Oh…" River hummed, impressed.

"That's brilliant." Said Martha.

**NANCY (CONT'D): " When the bough breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all".**

**_The door creaks open. Nancy turns her head sharply to see the Doctor poke his head into the shed. He motions for her to continue singing._ **

**NANCY (CONT'D): " Rock-a-by baby... ". _(Draws the Doctor's attention to her handcuffs)_ " ... on the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock... " **

**_The Doctor approaches her, taking his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket. He flicks it on and begins to unlock her handcuffs. Rose and Jack appear in the doorway. The handcuffs snap open, Nancy stands, and they all leave the shed, leaving Jenkins fast asleep._ **

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief now that Nancy, and indeed everyone else was out of immediate danger.

**INT. CRASH SITE ENCLOSURE (INSIDE THE WIRE)**

**_They go back to the bomb site, and the Doctor and Jack uncover the Chula med-ship, which has a tarpaulin over it, hiding it from view. Nancy and Rose watch._ **

**JACK: You see? Just an ambulance.**

**NANCY: That's an ambulance?**

**ROSE _(with a reassuring arm around Nancy)_ : It's hard to explain, it's... it's from another world. **

**JACK _(looking at the controls)_ : They've been trying to get in. **

**THE DOCTOR: Of course they have.**

**_Jack begins to enter the code._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?**

**JACK: Well, the sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll see I had nothing to do with it.**

"I really didn't know…" Jack whispered, curling up a bit as his guilt returned.

**_The controls explode with sparks, and they all jump backwards. An alarm goes off._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): Didn't happen last time.**

**THE DOCTOR: It hadn't crashed last time. They're the emergency protocols.**

**ROSE: Doctor, what is that?**

**_A red light on the control panel flashes._ **

**INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR**

**_The Child is standing alone in the hospital corridor._ **

**THE CHILD: Mummy?**

"A distress call." River realised.

**INT. HOSPITAL WARD**

**_All the gasmask people inside the hospital climb slowly from their beds. As one, they make for the exits._ **

**EXT. CRASH SITE ENCLOSURE (INSIDE THE WIRE)**

**ROSE: Doctor!**

**_The gates at the other side of the bomb site are shaking._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Captain, secure those gates!**

**JACK: Why?**

**THE DOCTOR: Just do it!**

**_Jack obeys. The Doctor turns to Nancy._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Nancy, how did you get in here?**

**NANCY: I cut the wire.**

**THE DOCTOR: Show Rose. (Tosses his sonic screwdriver to Rose). Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D.**

**ROSE: What?**

**THE DOCTOR: Reattaches barbed wire. Go!**

"Oh sure," Donna said sarcastically, "you can reattach barbed wire but it doesn't work on wood."

"Oh I know!" "Right! That's so annoying." "He should really fix it."

A lot of people voiced their agreement.

"What do you want me to do, I can't make wood stop affecting sonic pulses." Said 10.

"I have actually been thinking of putting in a setting to counteract that…" Mused 11.

"Yeah, you'll forget about that." 12 said.

**_Jack slams a gate shut._ **

**EXT. HOSPITAL**

**_The gasmask people emerge from the hospital doors, marching as one, calling for mummy._ **

**EXT. CRASH SITE ENCLOSURE (INSIDE THE WIRE)**

**_The sonic screwdriver buzzes as Rose works on the wire, reattaching it. Nancy holds the two ends together as she fuses them. They finish one, start on another._ **

"Wow…" A few people whispered in awe.

"Like I said," said 11, "sonic screwdriver: cool."

**NANCY: Who are you? Who are any of you?**

**ROSE: You'd never believe me if I told ya.**

**NANCY: You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas-mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me. Do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?**

"She makes a good point." Said Mickey.

**_Rose looks at her, getting the point._ **

**ROSE: We're time travellers from the future.**

**NANCY: Mad, you are.**

**ROSE: We have a time travel machine, seriously!**

**NANCY: It's not that. All right, you've got a time travel machine. I believe ya. Believe anything, me. _(Looks up at the sky)_. But what future? **

**_Explosions in mid-air. Planes soar around, dropping bombs._ **

**ROSE _(having followed her gaze)_ : Nancy, this isn't the end. I know how it looks. But it's not the end of the world or anything... **

**NANCY: How can you say that? Look at it.**

**ROSE: Listen to me. I was born in this city. I'm from here, in like, 50 years time.**

**NANCY: From here?**

**ROSE _(smiling encouragingly)_ : I'm a Londoner. From your future. **

**NANCY: But… you're not...**

**ROSE: What?**

**NANCY: German.**

**ROSE: Nancy, the Germans don't come here. They don't win.**

**_Nancy furrows her brow._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): Don't tell anyone I told you so, but do you know what? You win.**

**NANCY: We win?**

**_Rose nods, smiling. Nancy half laughs, finding this unbelievably good news._ **

"Well we all know you told her now." Jack teased. Rose groaned and dropped her head in her hands. 10 chuckled and playfully punched her in her arm.

"Now remember what I told you, don't interfere with fixed points in history." He mock scolded, earning himself light punch.

 _Like you're one to talk…_ 11 thought, recalling how his tenth form had broken the rules and changed fixed points.

**ROSE: Come on!**

**_They jump to their feet and head back to the Doctor and Jack._ **

**EXT. CRASH SITE ENCLOSURE (INSIDE THE WIRE)**

**_Jack opens the hatch of the med-ship._ **

**JACK _(to the Doctor)_ : It's empty. Look at it. **

**_Rose and Nancy join them._ **

**THE DOCTOR: What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?**

**ROSE: I dunno.**

**THE DOCTOR: Yes, you do.**

**_He mimes summoning the nanogenes._ **

**ROSE: Nanogenes!**

**THE DOCTOR _(to Jack)_ : It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species. **

**JACK _(ashen, shaken, he gets it)_ : Oh, God. **

Jack brought his knees up to his chest hoping to sink into the sofa and disappear. Anything to get rid of this festering guilt.

"How did you not know that?" Martha asked him.

"I found it abandoned on a old battlefield, it looked empty when I checked, I scanned it but only for unrecognised elements because my ships a Chula ship it recognised the nanogenes." Jack muttered.

"Hey, we know you weren't trying to hurt anyone." Rose said comfortingly.

**THE DOCTOR: Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gasmask.**

**ROSE: And they brought him back to life? They can do that?**

**THE DOCTOR: What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though, these nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like.**

**_Jack, Rose and Nancy are listening to him intently, processing this._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly - off they go, work to be done. 'Cos you see now they think they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire Human Race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!**

**_His voice has risen almost to a shout. Jack is abashed, shaken._ **

The current Jack was in much the same way but the people in the room were more than happy to reassure him he'd been forgiven for his mistake.

**JACK _(defiantly)_ : I didn't know. **

**_The Doctor fixes him with a cold stare for a few seconds, and then goes back to examining the med-ship, starting work with his sonic screwdriver Nancy stares into the distance, beyond the fence. The gasmask people have arrived, still calling mummy._ **

**NANCY _(scared)_ : Rose? **

**_Rose rushes to Nancy's side, following her gaze. The gasmask people stumble towards them over the rail-track. They are quite a distance away, but still too close. Rose rushes back to the med-ship, and looks again at the flashing red light on the control panel._ **

**ROSE _(to the Doctor)_ : It's bringing the gasmask people here, isn't it? **

**THE DOCTOR: The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol.**

**ROSE: But... the gasmask people aren't troops...**

**THE DOCTOR: They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you.**

**ROSE: That's why the Child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing.**

**THE DOCTOR: It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old, looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them.**

"Holy hell…" Whispered Donna, voicing the thoughts of many. As always everyone was wondering how the doctor managed to turn this around, except those who already knew the answer. Rose actually smiled as she remembered, this was one of their better adventures.

"Haven't figured it out yet sweetie?" River teased 11.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

**_The gasmask people surround the fence. The four of them look around nervously._ **

**JACK: Why don't they attack?**

**THE DOCTOR: Good little soldiers. Waiting for their commander.**

**JACK: The child?**

**NANCY: Jamie.**

**JACK: What?**

**NANCY _(glaring at him)_ : Not "the child". Jamie. **

Everyone made a mental note to only refer to him as Jamie from now on. It did seem more respectful when they thought about it.

**_The Doctor looks at her._ **

**ROSE: So, how long until the bomb falls?**

**JACK: Any second.**

**THE DOCTOR: What's the matter, Captain? Bit close the volcano for you?**

**NANCY: He's just a little boy.**

**THE DOCTOR: I know.**

**NANCY _(upset)_ : He's just a little boy who wants his mummy. **

Everyone felt their hearts clench in sadness.

**THE DOCTOR: I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can.**

**ROSE _(loudly)_ : So what're we gonna do? **

**THE DOCTOR: I don't know.**

**_Rose sighs. Tears whell in Nancy's eyes._ **

**NANCY: It's my fault.**

**THE DOCTOR: No.**

**NANCY: It is. It's all my fault.**

**THE DOCTOR _(gently)_ : How can it be your... **

**_He suddenly breaks off. He spins around, looking at all the gasmask people positioned behind the fence, calling for their mummy, and then back at Nancy, who is sobbing uncontrollably. He stares at her._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?**

**_A bomb lands nearby. Rose and Jack flinch._ **

**JACK: Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds.**

**_Another lands._ **

**ROSE _(to Jack)_ : You can teleport us out. **

**_The Doctor is paying them no attention, eyes fixed on the sobbing Nancy._ **

**JACK: Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Gonna take too long to override the protocols.**

**THE DOCTOR _(eyes fixed on Nancy)_ : So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do. **

**ROSE _(staring at Jack, betrayed)_ : Jack. **

**_Jack looks at her almost apologetically. He makes his decision and teleports himself out._ **

Anyone with in reach gave Jack a good smack.

"Ow!" He cried. "I wasn't really gonna abandon them." He protested.

"And you couldn't have just said that?" Rose asked. Jack shut up and turned back to the screen.

**THE DOCTOR _(to Nancy)_ : How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. **

**_Nancy, still sobbing, glances up at him and then away again, shame faced._ **

Those who hadn't worked it out yet gasped at the news.

"Nancy's his mother…?" Martha said, shocked.

"Then she can save them." Said Clara.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): He's not your brother, is he?**

**_Nancy shakes her head, tearful._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied.**

**_Nancy nods, tears streaming down her face._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): You even lied to him.**

**_The gates swing open. The Child stands at the forefront of an army of gasmask people, ready to charge._ **

**THE CHILD: Are you my mummy?**

**THE DOCTOR: He's gonna keep asking, Nancy. He's never gonna stop. Tell him.**

**_No answer. The gasmask people begin to walk forward._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Nancy... the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me... and tell him.**

_Come on…_ Everyone thought, clenching their fists in anticipation.

**_Nancy sniffs, still tearful. The Child approaches them._ **

**THE CHILD: Are you my mummy?**

**_The Doctor gives Nancy a gentle push in the direction of the Child._ **

**THE CHILD: Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?**

**NANCY _(whispers)_ : Yes. _(Stronger)_. Yes. I AM your mummy. **

**_She faces him. The Child walks slowly forward._ **

**THE CHILD: Mummy?**

**NANCY: I'm here.**

**THE CHILD: Are you my mummy?**

**NANCY _(kneeling before him)_ : I'm here. **

**THE CHILD: Are you my mummy?**

**NANCY _(whispers)_ : Yes. **

**THE CHILD: Are you my mummy?**

**THE DOCTOR _(to Rose)_ : He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left. **

**_Nancy looks at her little boy._ **

**NANCY _(tearful, sincere)_ : I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. **

**_And she takes him into her arms, no longer caring what will happen. The nanogenes surround them, making them glow with a golden light._ **

A few people had tears in their eyes at the emotional scene before them.

"Dude are you crying?" Jack asked Rory.

"…No." He mumbled, unable to stop his voice from cracking. Amy laughed and put her arms around her fiancé, snuggling into his side, unintentionally causing her own tears to fall.

**NANCY (CONT'D): I am so, so sorry.**

**ROSE _(to the Doctor)_ : What's happening? **

**_Nancy, still hugging her little boy, has her eyes closed and is stroking his hair._ **

The group all smiled, most still crying.

**ROSE (CONT'D): Doctor, it's changing her, we should—**

**THE DOCTOR _(holding an arm out to silence her)_ : Shh! **

**_He stares intently at the two of them surrounded by the nanogenes, apprehensive and excited._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes, figure it out! The mother. She's the mother! There's gotta be enough information, figure it out!**

**ROSE: What's happening?**

**THE DOCTOR _(pointing)_ : See? Recognizing the same DNA. **

**_Nancy falls away from the child to the ground, as the nanogenes disappear. The Doctor and Rose rush over, the Doctor staring down at the child, hardly daring to hope._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one.**

**_He reaches out to the gasmask... and removes it, revealing a perfectly ordinary, very sweet little boy underneath. Nancy stares in delighted wonder and the Doctor laughs ecstatically._ **

Everyone began celebrating. Jumping in the air, fist pumping and cries of happiness all round.

**_He lifts the little boy into the air, swinging him around._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Ah-ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years 'til pop music, you're gonna love it.**

Everyone began laughing.

"Seriously?" Donna asked. "That was the first thing you said?"

The doctors looked a little sheepish.

"We kind of got caught up in the moment…" Said 10.

"Pop music is great though." Said Donna.

Not everyone agreed…

**_And he hugs Jamie, laughing._ **

**NANCY _(in wonder)_ : What happened? **

**THE DOCTOR: The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Haha! _(Plonks Jamie down in front of her)_. Mother knows best! **

**NANCY _(almost crying with happiness)_ : Jamie...! **

**_She pulls him into a hug. A bomb lands nearby._ **

**ROSE: Doctor, that bomb...**

**THE DOCTOR: Taken care of it.**

**ROSE: How?**

**THE DOCTOR _(gesturing Nancy, who has knelt down, and Jamie, who are hugging)_ : Psychology! **

**_The bomb plummets towards them... and is suddenly snatched out of the air by a blue forcefield emitting from Jack's ship. A moment later, Jack appears sitting on the bomb hovering in the tunnel of light. He calls down to them._ **

"Woah, woah, woah." Said Clara, the episode pausing itself. Well, more like Scar seeing Clara was going to say something and paused the episode. "I have questions. A: What has Jack jumping in and catching the bomb got to do with psychology? B: How did you know he was going to do that?"

"Ah, yes well…" 10 said awkwardly. 11 looked like he was about to say something but 12 got their first. Clara was his companion, he felt obligated to be the one answering her questions.

"I really don't know why I said psychology I think I was just showing off that I'd saved the day with the whole psychological, DNA, nanogene thing—"

"You didn't save the day." Amy cut in. "Nancy did."

"Alright, yes, fine, now as I was saying." He continued. "I kind of just had a hunch Jack would help us out. Like I said, eventually I trusted you." He turned to Jack as he said that last bit. Jack smiled, sincerely for a change.

**JACK: Doctor!**

**THE DOCTOR: Good lad!**

**JACK: The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long.**

**THE DOCTOR: Change of plan, don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can?**

"What do you mean change of plan?" Martha asked, "you weren't going to blow everyone up were you?"

"Only as a last resort, I had to protect the non-infected humans." 10 mumbled.

"What?!" Rose cried, giving him a good whack.

"Ah!" He hissed, though he knew he probably deserved it for not telling her he was considering blowing everyone, her included, up.

**JACK: Rose?**

**ROSE: Yeah?**

**JACK: Goodbye.**

**_And he disappears. Rose looks slightly let down, and then he reappears._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): By the way, love the t-shirt.**

**_He grins. Rose returns the grin, pulling the tee-shirt down shyly._ **

Everyone cheered.

"It is an awesome shirt, I wish I had one." Said Clara.

"I might get one with a Scottish flag on it." Amy added, laughing.

**_Jack disappears again. His ship zooms off into the night sky. The Doctor walks a few paces away, staring intently at his hands. He summons the nanogenes. They flutter around his hands._ **

**ROSE: What're you doing?**

**THE DOCTOR: Software patch. Gonna email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves.**

**_And he throws the nanogenes away from him, towards the gasmask people who are still milling around on the train track. The Doctor gives his widest grin as the gasmask people fall to the floor, the nanogenes surrounding them._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D) _(ecstatic)_ : Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once. Everybody lives! **

Naturally there was more celebrating among the group. It was very rare for the doctor to fight alien forces and be able to save everyone. They knew how it tore in apart that there were people he couldn't protect. It felt nice that for once there was a completely happy ending.

**_And the gasmask people get to their feet, except they are no longer gasmask people. They are restored to normal human beings. The Doctor bounds over to Doctor Constantine._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor! World doesn't wanna get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. _(Gestures the former gasmask people milling around)_. These are your patients. All better, now! **

**DR CONSTANTINE _(completely confused)_ : Yes, yes... so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that? **

**THE DOCTOR _(beaming)_ : Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. **

A few people chuckled. Now that the tension had past and everything had worked out they were all just enjoying the remainder of the episode.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): _(Constantine nods as if this makes sense)_ Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably gonna find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay? **

A lot of group members smiled warmly. He did seem like a good doctor.

**_He rushes back to Rose. An old lady, Mrs Harcourt, hobbles towards Constantine._ **

**MRS HARCOURT: Doctor Constantine.**

**DR CONSTANTINE: Mrs Harcourt, how much better you are looking!**

**MRS HARCOURT _(bewildered)_ : My leg's grown back! When I come to the hospital, I had one leg. **

**DR CONSTANTINE _(observing this)_ : Well, there is a war on. Is it possible you miscounted? **

Everyone had a little laugh.

**THE DOCTOR _(calling over them from on top of the Chula med-ship)_ : Right, you lot! Lots to do! Beat the Germans, save the world, don't forget the Welfare State! **

**_Constantine smiles. He and his patients begin to walk away, and the Doctor bends down to the control. He speaks to Rose._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?**

**ROSE: Usually the first in line.**

**_The Doctor looks at her and grins. She grins back._ **

The audience grinned also.

"Just can't let history run its course can you sweetie?" Said River. "Any sign of danger or excitement and you're getting involved."

10 looked offended, 11 looked amused and 12 actually looked proud.

**INT. TARDIS**

**_The Doctor and Rose enter the TARDIS, the Doctor still chatting away happily._ **

**THE DOCTOR: The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto - all in all, all things considered, fantastic!**

**_Rose smiles at his enthusiasm._ **

**ROSE: Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas!**

**THE DOCTOR: Who says I'm not, red-bicycle-when-you-were-twelve?**

**ROSE _(startled)_ : What?! **

Everyone began freaking out, hounding the doctors to know if he was really santa. Eventually the doctors were able to calm their friends enough for 12 to explain.

"I am not, nor have I ever been santa, I found out accidentally about the red bike thing when I went back in time once to sort something else, I won't go into that now it's a long story. I was simply joking around."

**THE DOCTOR _(arms wide to embrace this)_ : And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! _(Pings a switch on the console)_. I need more days like this. **

**ROSE: Doctor...**

**THE DOCTOR: Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire!**

**ROSE: What about Jack?**

The pleasant atmosphere in the room faded for a moment as everyone blinked. They hadn't thought of that, too caught up in the victory. Of course Jack was here, this was the past, he was fine.

**_The Doctor's smile fades, and he carries on working, as though he doesn't want to answer this._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): Why'd he say goodbye?**

**_No answer. The Doctor stares intently at the console._ **

**EXT. SPACE**

**_Jack's spaceship soars through space._ **

**INT. JACK'S SHIP**

**_Jack clambers into the pilot seat._ **

**JACK: Okay, computer, how long can we keep the bomb in stasis?**

**COMPUTER: Stasis decaying at ninety percent per cycle. Detonation in three minutes.**

**JACK: Can we jettison it?**

**COMPUTER: Any attempt to jettison the device will precipitate detonation. One hundred percent probability.**

**JACK: We could stick it in an escape pod.**

**COMPUTER: There is no escape pod on board.**

**JACK: Okay I see the flaw in that. I'll get in the escape pod!**

"She just said there was no escape pod." Said Mickey.

"I thought she was just saying that to stop me putting the bomb in there." Jack defended.

**COMPUTER: There is no escape pod on board.**

**JACK _(voice rising)_ : Did you check everywhere? **

**COMPUTER: Affirmative.**

**JACK _(yells)_ : Under the sink! **

**COMPUTER: Affirmative.**

**_Jack nods, beginning to acknowledge his situation._ **

**JACK: Okay. Out of one hundred... exactly how dead am I?**

**COMPUTER: Termination of Captain Jack Harkness in under two minutes. One hundred percent probability.**

**_Jack sighs._ **

**JACK: Lovely. Thanks. Good to know the numbers.**

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The ship drifts along._ **

**COMPUTER _(voice-over)_ : You're welcome. **

**JACK _(voice-over)_ : Okay then. **

**INT. JACK'S SHIP**

**JACK: Think we'd better initiate emergency protocol four-one-seven.**

**COMPUTER: Affirmative.**

**_A drink appears on Jack's dashboard. He reaches out to take it, smiling. He sips it._ **

The group laughed. Only someone like Jack Harkness would have liquor as an emergency protocol.

**JACK: Oo, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again! _(Laughs)_. Funny thing... last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with both my executioners. _(Eats an olive off a stick from his drink)_ Hmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch! _(Ponders this)_. Can't say that about most executioners. _(Laughs again)_. Anyway. Thanks for everything, computer. It's been great. **

The story about the executioners had everybody laughing again.

"You have to tell us that story sometime." Rose said.

"Love to but I can't remember what happened that day for the life of me." Jack laughed. "That's what happens when you get excessively drunk before an execution.

**_We pull back and back. The bomb ticks away... "Moonlight Serenade" in the background... continue to pull back, right through the doors of the TARDIS. Jack spins around. Rose and the Doctor seem to be in a rather awkward position inside._ **

**ROSE _(calling to Jack)_ : Well, hurry up then! **

"Oh, Jack's first time in the Tardis…" Said Amy, interested in his reaction.

**_Jack leaps to his feet and dashes into the TARDIS._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Rose and the Doctor are waltzing around to "Moonlight Serenade". Rose is teaching the Doctor dance moves, making okaying noises as they dance. Jack looks around at the sheer size of the place, compared with the outside._ **

**ROSE: Right, and turn...**

**_He spins her around, getting her arm all twisted._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time, don't get my arm up my back!**

**_The Doctor looks sheepish._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): No extra points for a half-nelson.**

"You were just messing with me weren't you?" Rose whispered to 10. He nodded and gave her one of his cheeky grins.

**THE DOCTOR _(rather put out)_ : I'm sure I used to know this stuff. _(To Jack)_ Close the door, will you. Your ship's about to blow up, there's gonna be a draft. **

"Calm as ever in the face of danger." River commented.

"When you live a life like mine you get use to it." 11 shrugged, not realising the kind of bad memories his statement brought to 12's mind.

**_Rose grins and leans against one of the pillars. The Doctor flicks a switch and the engines start up._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Welcome to the TARDIS.**

**JACK: Much bigger on the inside...**

**THE DOCTOR: You'd better be.**

That just confused everyone and made the doctors blush in embarrassment.

**ROSE: I think what the Doctor's trying to say is... you may cut in.**

**_They grin and she takes his hand, as if to dance with him._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Rose! I've just remembered!**

**ROSE: What?**

**_And "In The Mood" blares out of the speakers, wherever they are. Lights flash all around the room, and the Doctor moves towards Rose in time to the music, clicking his fingers._ **

**THE DOCTOR: I can dance! I can dance!**

**ROSE: Actually, Doctor... I thought Jack might like this dance.**

**THE DOCTOR _(unfazed)_ : I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with? **

Like the Rose on screen the audience all sniggered.

**_Rose sniggers and hops up the steps to take the Doctor's hands. It's almost as though he was only pretending he couldn't dance before. He spins her perfectly. Jack watches them with a big smile on his face as they dance around the console room, perfect partners. The Doctor suddenly throws her backwards over his arm, earning a whoop of delight from Rose. Jack averts his eyes, still smiling. Rose pulls herself up, and sags onto his shoulder, giggling._ **

Everyone who wasn't blind could see this was all part of Rose and the doctor's slow progression of falling in love with each other. Something which Rose and 10 did their best to ignore out of embarrassment. It didn't bother 11 and 12 because they had already moved on.

**THE END**

Everyone smiled, pleased there was a perfect happy ending for once.

**NEXT TIME…**

**EXT. CARDIFF BAY, RESTAURANT**

**THE DOCTOR: And I was having such a nice day.**

**_He holds up the paper and shows them the headline: New Mayor, New Cardiff, with a picture of Margaret Blaine._ **

Everybody groaned.

"Not here again…" Donna whined.

**JACK V.O.: According to intelligence.**

**INT. TOWN HALL, LADIES TOILETS**

**_Margaret unzips her forehead._ **

**INT. TOWN HALL, STAIRCASE**

**JACK (CONT'D): the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family.**

**_The_ _Doctor looks at Jack as he's explaining this._**

**INT. TOWN HALL, LADIES TOILETS**

**_Margaret pulls her skin suit down exposing her head._ **

**JACK V.O (CONT'D): A criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit.**

"You sure know an awful lot about it." Said Rory, turning to Jack next to him.

"Well all time agents have to have basic knowledge of all known universal criminals. All the major ones anyway. The slitheen family have been causing problems throughout the universe in their attempts to make money for years, so yeah, I know about them." Jack explained.

**_Her suit slips down past her waist._ **

**INT. LORD MAYOR'S OFFICE**

**_Margaret, in slitheen form, attacks Mr Cleaver. She raises her claw and hisses as he screams._ **

**EXT. MILLENNIUM CENTRE SQUARE**

**MARGARET V.O.: This nuclear power station right in the heart of Cardiff city.**

**_Mickey makes his way across Millennium Centre Square to where the TARDIS is parked in front of the silver water sculpture._ **

"Oh you're in this one," said Martha, looking at her husband.

"Yeah…" He muttered, "not one of my favourite adventures."

**INT. TOWN HALL, EXHIBITION ROOM**

**_Margaret is stood at a podium._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Will bring jobs for all.**

**THE DOCTOR: And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift.**

**_Jack gestures to the model of the power station._ **

**JACK: If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go schwwwupboom!**

**EXT. RESTAURANT**

**_The glass windows all shatter._ **

The group all jumped in their seats a bit.

**EXT. CARDIFF BAY**

**_A street light smashes and passers-by shriek._ **

**MICKEY (yelling, bitterly): Oh, go on then, run!**

Rose looked down, ashamed. She knew he was yelling at her.

**EXT. CARDIFF MILLENNIUM CENTRE SQUARE**

**_The Doctor's eyes widen with shock. the TARDIS is on the other side of the square. A huge bolt of lightening rips out of the TARDIS roof and into the sky._ **

**THE DOCTOR: It's the rift. The rift's opening!**

**_Storm clouds gather above the TARDIS._ **

River facepalmed. "What have I told you about messing with rifts in time and space."

"I didn't open it!" 11 protested, 10 and 12 nodding in agreement.

"Well nobody worry, we at Torchwood are keeping an eye on it for you."

11 and 12 both sent him grateful looks.

"What's Torchwood?" 10 asked.

"I would tell you but it'd probably be a pretty big spoiler and I don't really feel like getting electrocuted right now." Jack replied.

**INT. TARDIS**

**THE DOCTOR: The whole city's gonna disappear!**

**_Small explosions erupt from the console._ **

**EXT. CARDIFF MILLENNIUM CENTRE SQUARE**

**THE DOCTOR V.O.: Time and space are ripping apart.**

**_Rose runs into the square then freezes in shock at the sight of the TARDIS with the rift flowing out of it._ **

**THE DOCTOR V.O. (CONT'D): Never mind Cardiff, it's gonna rip open the planet!**

"Well, looks like an exciting episode." Said Amy. Everyone else just nodded, sitting back, ready to watch.


	12. Boom Town

**INT. LORD MAYOR'S OFFICE**

**Mr Cleaver paces the office.**

**MR CLEAVER** **_(anxiously)_ ** **: I've checked the figures. I've checked them again and again. ALWAYS the same result. The design is not safe. It could result in the death of millions. I beg of you... stop the project right now, before it's too late.**

**MARGARET: Well. Goodness me. Obviously, Mr Cleaver, you're the expert...**

"She intended it to result in the death of millions didn't she?" Rory asked, turing to the first couch.

"Oh yep," "yes" "yeah" "definitely" 10, Rose, Jack and Mickey all said at the same time.

"You're getting good at noticing things." Amy remarked.

"Well you sort of pick it when you've been doing this long enough." He shrugged.

11 suddenly felt nervous. Ever since the incident with Davros and the reality bomb and Donna he'd had this unconscious fear of having too strong an impact in people's lives.

**MR CLEAVER: Then... you'll stop it?**

**MARGARET: Seems I have no choice.** **_(Stomach rumbles noisily, an apologetic smile)_ ** **. Oh... do excuse me. Civic duties leave little time for a sandwich.**

**MR CLEAVER** **_(urgently)_ ** **: But you promise you'll stop it, today?**

**MARGARET: Well of course. Nothing is more important than human life...**

"She couldn't seem less suspicious if she tried." Mickey deadpanned.

"Somehow I don't think she cares." Martha whispered to him. Like a lot of people in the room she had the sneaking suspicion this poor man wasn't going to be alive much longer.

**_Her face hardens, and Cleaver looks slightly worried. She makes an effort to lighten her tone._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D): What do you take me for? Some sort of maniac?**

**MR CLEAVER: Why, no...**

**MARGARET: Am I right in thinking you've shown your results only to me?**

**MR CLEAVER: Just to you. No one else.**

**MARGARET** **_(smiles)_ ** **: Wise move.**

"No, not wise, not wise at all." Mickey said.

"He can't hear you dumbass." Said Donna.

"I know that I was just—"

"Alright!" Martha intervened before the two could start a full on argument.

**_Mr Cleaver, clearly very relieved, takes off his glasses and wipes his eyes, fatigued._ **

**MR CLEAVER: I can't tell you Mrs Blaine, this is such a weight off my mind. I've barely slept. I couldn't believe my own readings.**

**_He whips a hanky out of his pocket, his backed turned to Margaret, who looks darkly at him and slowly raises a hand to her forehead..._ **

Everyone grew nervous. For those who had met the slitheen a chill ran down their spines. For the others it wasn't quite so scary as they had only seen the criminal family on screen in the previous episodes but it still made them feel sad to know poor Mr Cleaver was about to die.

**MR CLEAVER (CONT'D) The scale of it - destruction like the British Isles has never seen before.**

**_He cleans his glasses on the hanky, his back turned to the room so that he does not see the blue light flashing behind him. He squints at the model of the nuclear power station._ **

**MR CLEAVER (CONT'D): If I didn't know better, I'd almost think that someone wanted this project to go wrong. As though they intended this city should be wiped off the map.**

"He's pretty intelligent." Clara observed.

"Too bad he ignored his theory." 12 muttered darkly.

**MR CLEAVER (CONT'D):** **_(Slowly replaces his glasses)_ ** **. Thank goodness we've got you, our esteemed leader.**

**_He turns around, and Margaret is standing right behind him in her true, Slitheen form. She shrieks and grabs his neck with a huge claw, while Mr Cleaver shouts out with terror._ **

A few people felt sad at the irony that the one person he trusted to help solve this disaster was the one causing it and the one who killed him.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**EXT. CARDIFF TRAIN STATION**

**_A loudspeaker speaks out over a train station. A sign says "Caerdydd Canolog - Cardiff Central". A train pulls up and Mickey alights, looking up at the Way Out sign._ **

Rose felt herself growing uncomfortable, she remembered this trip well. It was the first time she and Mickey had properly argued about he decision to travel in the Tardis. It wasn't fair to him that she'd just left him behind like that.

**EXT. MILLENNIUM CENTRE SQUARE**

**_Mickey makes his way across Millennium Centre Square to where the TARDIS is parked in front of the silver water sculpture. He knocks on the door. It swings open almost immediately, and Jack pops his head out._ **

**JACK** **_(without hesitation)_ ** **: Who the hell are you?**

**MICKEY** **_(rudely)_ ** **: What d'you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?**

Everyone chuckled.

"This should be good…" Said Donna. Like most people she had the feeling Mickey and Jack's different personalities were going to clash in an amusing way.

**JACK: Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying.**

**MICKEY: Get out of my way!**

**_He barges past Jack into the TARDIS._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**JACK** **_(shutting the door)_ ** **: Don't tell me, this must be Mickey.**

"So you knew he was coming and you still had to make the joke?" Amy asked.

"Of course." Said Jack and they high five each other. Mickey just huffed, unamused.

**_The Doctor is way up in the gantries, standing on a ladder. He appears to be carrying out maintenance work on the TARDIS. He has a red flashing light strapped to his forehead and looks extremely dorky. Rose is standing by the console._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(cheerily)_ ** **: Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?**

**MICKEY: It's Mickey!**

**ROSE: Don't listen to him, he's winding you up.**

"Yeah about that," Mickey began, looking at 10, "did you genuinely think my name was Ricky or were you just winding me up?"

"Just winding you up Mickey the idiot." 10 said back with a cheeky grin.

"Oi!" Mickey exclaimed but he was smiling too.

**MICKEY: You look fantastic.**

**_They both grin broadly and give each other a big hug._ **

**JACK: Aww, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?**

**THE DOCTOR: Buy me a drink first.**

**JACK: You're such hard work.**

**THE DOCTOR: But worth it.**

**_He grins in an extremely self-satisfied way._ **

Everyone laughed enjoying the light-hearted banter.

**ROSE** **_(to Mickey)_ ** **: Did you manage to find it?**

**MICKEY** **_(hands her passport over)_ ** **: There you go.**

**ROSE** **_(grins at the Doctor, brandishing the passport)_ ** **: I can go anywhere now!**

**THE DOCTOR: I told you, you don't need a passport!**

**ROSE: It's all very well going to platform one and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kloon but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything.**

**_She sticks her tongue out, smiling._ **

**MICKEY: Sounds like your staying, then.**

**_Awkward silence._ **

The atmosphere in the theatre became awkward as well. Rose still felt guilty about being unfair to Mickey. Mickey wasn't angry anymore, he'd long moved on but he didn't feel comfortable talking about his and Rose's relationship.

**_The Doctor looks between them curiously. Mickey smiles, attempting to lighten the atmosphere again._ **

**MICKEY: So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there.**

**THE DOCTOR: Oi!**

**MICKEY: Look in the mirror.**

Everyone laughed, happily letting the tension drain from the room.

"They weren't that big were they?" 10 asked.

"They were pretty big." This comment, surprisingly, came from 12. Clara snorted and most everyone else was chuckling and voicing their agreement on the former doctor's large ears.

**_The Doctor shakes his head and turns back to his work._ **

**MICKEY (CONT'D): But this guy, I dunno, he's kinda...**

**JACK: Handsome?**

**MICKEY: More like cheesy.**

**JACK: Early 21st Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?**

**MICKEY: Its bad.**

**JACK: But bad means good, isn't that right?**

"Only in a certain context." Martha said, causing just about everyone to burst out laughing.

"To be honest, 51st century slang isn't that different from 21st century slang," River added.

**THE DOCTOR** **_(tottering down the ladder)_ ** **: Are you saying I'm not handsome?**

**_Everyone ignores him._ **

"Course you're handsome." Rose whispered to 10

"You're very handsome sweetie." River said to 11 at the same time.

**ROSE** **_(to Mickey)_ ** **: We just stopped off. We need to refuel. Thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions...**

**THE DOCTOR: The rift was healed back in 1869...**

**ROSE: Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, 'cos these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it.**

The group all had a moment of silence for poor Gwyneth.

**_From the look on his face, Mickey is finding this hard to follow._ **

**JACK: But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the Human Race.**

**THE DOCTOR: But perfect for the TARDIS, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and...**

**JACK: Open up the engines, soak up the radiation...**

**ROSE: Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!**

**JACK** **_(hi-fives Rose)_ ** **: Into time!**

**THE DOCTOR, ROSE, JACK** **_(the Doctor and Rose hi-five)_ ** **: And space!**

**ROSE: Whoo!**

**MICKEY** **_(staring at them in disbelief)_ ** **: My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah!**

**ROSE: Yeah!**

**JACK: Yep!**

"Well all of us are clever." Said Clara. Everyone, even the doctors, nodded.

"Except Rory," Amy added.

"Oi!" Her fiancé exclaimed.

"Sorry stupid, but hey I like that about you." She said playfully, elbowing him. They both laughed softly.

**_Jack gives Mickey a friendly slap on the cheek, he doesn't look pleased._ **

"Did you two ever come to like each other?" Clara asked.

"Of course" Jack said.

"Definately not." Mickey said at the same time. Jack looked at Mickey in mock hurt while Mickey just pulled a face, letting him know he was teasing. Mickey and Jack still found each other aggravating at times because of their different personalities but they'd managed to reach a level of respect over the years.

**EXT. MILLENNIUM CENTRE SQUARE**

**_They all bundle out of the TARDIS._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill.**

**MICKEY: That old lady's staring.**

**JACK: Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box...**

**_He pats the Doctor suggestively on the shoulder. The Doctor, Jack and Rose snigger._ **

"You should consider writing a book of double entendres, I'm sure it'd be a bestseller." Martha joked but Jack looked like he was seriously contemplating it.

**MICKEY: What are you captain of? The Innuendo Squad?**

Everyone found themselves doubled over in laughter. Martha patted her husband on the back.

"To be honest my old squad might as well have been called that," Jack laughed, "Ah the times we had."

**_Jack makes the 'whatever' sign and heads off._ **

A few people snorted.

**MICKEY (CONT'D): Wait! Er, the TARDIS, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?**

**JACK: Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?**

**ROSE** **_(complacently)_ ** **: It's a cloaking device.**

**THE DOCTOR: It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck.**

**MICKEY: So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested somebody, they could shove them inside until help came. Like a little prison cell.**

**JACK** **_(leaning towards him)_ ** **: Why don't you just fix the circuit?**

**THE DOCTOR: I like it! Don't you?**

**ROSE** **_(patting it for emphasis)_ ** **: I LOVE it!**

Everybody in the room immediately agreed with Rose. The Tardis just wasn't the Tardis without the police box look. The Doctors were all certain that she, the Tardis, felt the same way about her design.

"She's beautiful." 11 said.

"Careful sweetie, you'll make me jealous." River teased causing him to become flustered. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and everyone went back to watching the episode.

**MICKEY** **_(grinning, thinks he has proved a point)_ ** **: But that's what I meant! There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?**

**THE DOCTOR: Ricky, let me tell you something about the Human Race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do they do?**

**_He puts his hands on Mickey's shoulders. Mickey open his mouth to reply, but doesn't get a chance._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go and explore!**

"Well!" Donna huffed, feeling insulted.

"He's got a point though, most people would just walk past it." Rory chimed in.

"Yeah but I can see a few curious people trying to investigate the strange blue box." Amy said, laughing.

"Well the Tardis is locked and shielded so there's nothing to worry about." Said 10.

**_He walks off, linking his hand with Rose's. Mickey and Jack follow._ **

**ROSE: What's the plan?**

**THE DOCTOR: I don't know! Cardiff. Early 21st Century.**

**_Rose bounces up and down excitedly._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): And the wind's coming from the... East. Trust me, safest place in the universe.**

Clara punched 12 in the arm.

"Ow." He hissed though it didn't really hurt.

"Way to jinx it." She huffed causing a few people to chuckle.

"He doesn't need to say anything to jinx it trouble follows him round like a stalker anyway." Rose said causing everyone to laugh.

**INT. TOWN HALL, EXHIBITION ROOM**

**_Margaret stands on a podium holding a glass of champagne and addressing a room full of civic dignitaries, journalists and waiters and waitresses._ **

**MARGARET: This Nuclear Power station right in the heart of Cardiff City will bring jobs for all!** **_(Climbs down from the podium, moves towards the miniature of the nuclear power station)_ ** **. As you can see, as Lord Mayor, I've had to sanction some radical redevelopments...**

**_A camera flashes and Margaret throws her hand up in front of her face._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D)** **_(angrier than the occasion warrants)_ ** **: No photographs! What did I say?**

"Bit harsh." Said Donna.

"She probably didn't want to attract any more attention than necessary incase anyone such as yourself or galactic authorities caught on to her." River reasoned. Everyone nodded, that sounded plausible.

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Take pictures of the project by all means, but not me, thank you.** **_(Smiles, addresses the room at large)_ ** **. So. Cardiff Castle will be demolished allowing the Blaidd Drwg Project to rise up, tall and proud. A monument to Welsh industry. And yes, some of you might shiver. The words "nuclear power station" and "major population centre" aren't exactly the happiest of bedfellows. But I give you my personal guarantee that as long as I walk upon this earth, no harm will come to any of my citizens.**

"Which I'm guessing means she plans to be off the planet when everyone dies." Said Clara.

"Oh yep," "Uh huh," "Yeah," "That's right," Said the four people who had been there and knew what happened.

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Now drink up. A toast - to the future!**

**_She raises her glass and the rest of the room follow suit._ **

**ALL: To the future!**

**MARGARET: And believe me... it will glow.**

"She's enjoying this, taunting them by insinuating her plans knowing they think she means these things to be good." Martha hissed angrily. Mickey grabbed her hand and began rubbing circles on the back to sooth her. Everyone who knew the Slitheen family were not surprised, it was in their nature to turn their jobs and killings into a sport to be enjoyed.

**_After a smattering of polite applause, the guests begin to mingle. A journalist named Cathy Salt hurries over to Margaret._ **

**CATHY: Excuse me, Mrs Blaine? My name's Cathy Salt, I represent the Cardiff Gazette.**

**MARGARET: I'm sorry, I'm not doing interviews. I can't bear self publicity.**

**_She begins to turn away._ **

**CATHY: But are you aware of the curse?**

Everyone suddenly perked up with interest.

**MARGARET** **_(looking her up and down with a fixed, fake smile)_ ** **: Whatever do you mean? Cathy, wasn't it?**

**CATHY: Cathy Salt. That's what some of your engineers are saying. That the Blaidd Drwg Project is cursed.**

Now a lot of people were growing fearful. It was obvious this woman was uncovering more than she should and that likely meant Margaret would kill her.

**MARGARET: Sounds rather silly to me.**

**CATHY: That's what I thought. I was just chasing a bit of local colour. But the funny thing is, when you start piecing it all together, it does begin to look a bit odd...**

**MARGARET** **_(coldly)_ ** **: In what way?**

**CATHY: The deaths! The number of deaths associated with this project. First of all, there was the entire team of the European Safety Inspectors...**

**MARGARET: But they were French! Its not my fault if "Danger, Explosives! " was only written in Welsh.**

"So basically she killed everyone who figured out the power station was dangerous and made it look like an accident." Said Amy. The doctors all nodded while everyone else just stared at the tv in anticipation.

**_She turns her back on Cathy, but Cathy persists._ **

**CATHY: And then there was that accident with the Cardiff Heritage Committee...**

**MARGARET: The electrocution of that swimming pool was put down to natural wear and tear.**

**CATHY: And then, the Architect?**

**MARGARET** **_(softly)_ ** **: It was raining, visibility was low, my car simply couldn't stop.**

Everyone was willing to put money on the fact that she slammed on the accelerate rather than the brake.

**CATHY: And then just recently, Mr Cleaver, the government's nuclear adviser...**

**MARGARET: Slipped on an icy patch.**

**CATHY: He was decapitated.**

**MARGARET: It was a very icy patch. I'm afraid these stories are nothing more than typical small town thinking. I really haven't got time, if you'll excuse me...**

**_She makes to go, but Cathy still persists and hurries round in front of Margaret, blocking her way._ **

**CATHY: Except, before he died, Mr Cleaver posted some of his findings online.**

**MARGARET** **_(interested, now)_ ** **: Did he, now?**

"Oh no…" Clara whispered, knowing that poor reporter had basically just dug her own grave.

**CATHY: If you know where to look. He was concerned about the reactor.**

**MARGARET** **_(attempting to laugh it off)_ ** **: Oh! All that technical stuff!**

**CATHY: Specifically, that the design of the suppression pool would cause the hydrogen recombiners to fail, precipitating in the collapse in the containment isolation system and resulting in a meltdown.**

**MARGARET: Who's been doing her homework?**

**CATHY: That's my job.**

If everyone wasn't so worried about Cathy they'd probably be very impressed with how well she did her job.

**MARGARET** **_(prodding Cathy's necklace)_ ** **: I think... Cathy Salt... I think you and I should have a word in private.**

**INT. TOWN HALL, CORRIDOR**

**_Margaret is practically dragging Cathy out of the doors and along a corridor, still with a deadly sweet smile on her face. Her stomach rumbles loudly._ **

**MARGARET: Ooh! My poor tummy's complaining. I think we might have to make a detour to the ladies.**

**CATHY: I'll wait here.**

**MARGARET** **_(grabbing her hand and pulling her along)_ ** **: Oh, come on. All girls together!**

**_Margaret pulls Cathy into the ladies._ **

**INT. TOWN HALL, LADIES TOILETS**

**MARGARET: So, you were saying? These outlandish theories of yours?**

**_She hurries into a cubicle and shuts the door, leaving Cathy to wait outside. A wet farting noise sounds from inside._ **

**CATHY: Sounds like we got here just in time.**

Everyone was disgusted by the general scene taking place before them.

"I don't think I've ever seen monsters as violent and gross as these guys." Rose said with a shiver.

"You can say that again." Donna added.

"Even the way you kill them is gross." Mickey grumbled, remembering the disgusting and exhausting task of cleaning dead Slitheen off his kitchen walls.

**MARGARET: Continue.**

**CATHY: Well, I don't know much about nuclear physics. But from what I could make out, Cleaver was saying that the whole project could go up...**

**_Inside the cubicle, Margaret begins to unzip her forehead with an evil smile on her face._ **

**CATHY (CONT'D): ... worse than Chernobyl.** **_(Notices the flickering blue light from under the toilet door)_ ** **. Is there something wrong with the lights?**

**MARGARET: Oh, they're always on the blink. I can't tell you how many memos I've sent. So, Chernobyl...**

**CATHY: Apparently. But a thousand times worse.**

**_Margaret begins to wiggle out of her body suit._ **

Some people like Donna, Rose, Clara, Rory, Amy and Martha were still hoping Cathy would get away somehow, she seemed like such a nice woman. Jack, Mickey and River and had all resigned to the fact that she'd probably die and while they felt a little sad they'd all seen their fair share of death in their time and weren't that affected by it. The doctors meanwhile all knew from memory what was about to happen and intrigued by the prospect of seeing it unfold.

**CATHY (CONT'D): I know this sounds absurd, there must be so many safety regulations. But Cleaver seemed to be talking about a nuclear holocaust. He almost made it sound deliberate. I mean, we're hardly the Sunday Times, it's only the Cardiff Gazzette, but we still have a duty to report the facts.**

**SLITHEEN / MARGARET: And you're going to print this information?**

**CATHY: Are you all right? You sound a bit...**

**MARGARET: Sore throat.** **_(Affected cough)_ ** **. Just a little tickle. But tell me, do you intend to make this information public?**

**CATHY: I have to.**

**MARGARET** **_(menacingly)_ ** **: So be it.**

**_She raises a claw ready to push the door open._ **

A few people averted their eyes while some leaned forward in their chairs.

**CATHY** **_(walking to the sinks)_ ** **: Mind you, my boyfriend thinks I'm mad.**

**_Margaret lowers her claw, listening._ **

_What…?_ Most of the companions thought.

River sat up suddenly very interested. It wasn't unknown to people like herself and the doctors that there were moments in the lives of killers where their conscience kicks in but she'd never seen one with her own eyes before.

**CATHY (CONT'D)** **_(checking her reflection)_ ** **: We're getting married next month. And he says if I cause a fuss, I could lose my job. Just when we need the money...**

**MARGARET: ... Boyfriend?**

**CATHY** **_(smiling)_ ** **: Jeffery. Civil Servant. He's nothing exciting, but he's mine.**

**MARGARET: When's the wedding?**

**CATHY** **_(turns away from the mirror)_ ** **: The nineteenth. It's really just to stop my mother from nagging, but the baby sort of clinched it, I suppose.**

**_Margaret slowly sits down on the toilet._ **

**MARGARET: You're with... child?**

Most of the companions were shocked, she sounded so sad and sincere. The Doctors didn't know how to feel. 12 felt confused, this was all such a long time ago for him, he felt as though he was scared that if he acknowledged his feelings he'd either find he cared or that he didn't care and he wasn't really sure which scared him more. 11 kept a straight face on the outside but inside he was conflicted, he never intended to make so many enemies, to be such a powerful figure in the universe, it just kind of… happened. It was easy not to think about most of the time but there were moments like this when he had to confront the fact that the criminals and killers he fought against were still living creatures. 10 was trying to remind himself that taking a stand against those who tried to harm others like Margaret did was the right thing to do, and that's what he did, as the doctor, he did the right thing. Even if it was hard sometimes.

**CATHY: Three months. It's not showing yet. Wasn't planned. It was an accident. Nice accident, though.**

**_She's smiling, just thinking about it._ **

**MARGARET: Congratulations.**

**CATHY: Thank you. How about you? You got any kids?**

**MARGARET: No...**

**CATHY: Is there a Mr Blaine?**

**MARGARET** **_(voice trembling)_ ** **: Not anymore. I'm all on my own. I had quite a sizeable family, once upon a time, wonderful brothers. Oh, they were bold. But all of them gone now. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm cursed.**

A few people felt a jolt of sadness as they realised it had genuinely hurt her to lose her family.

"The Slitheen are a family of ruthless killers but they look out for one another." Jack stated.

**CATHY** **_(consolingly)_ ** **: No, no... I don't think so. Not really.**

**MARGARET: You're very kind. If you don't mind, I might be a while. You run along. Perhaps we could do this another day.**

**CATHY: Are you all right?**

**MARGARET: Fine!**

**CATHY: Okay, I'll tell you what, uh, I'll leave my details with your office. Thanks for talking.**

**MARGARET** **_(sadly)_ ** **: Thank you...**

**_Cathy leaves, glancing back at the door of the cubicle as she goes. When she is gone, Margaret gives a quiet moan of sorrow, lowering her head and closing her eyes with misery._ **

"She let her go…" Rose whispered in disbelief.

"Even ruthless killers like the Slitheen family have feelings." 11 said solemnly. "Family is very important to them, I think that woman talking about her family reminded her of her own."

Everyone else just nodded at what he said, staring intently at the screen.

**EXT. CARDIFF BAY, RESTAURANT**

**_The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Mickey are sitting at a table having a thoroughly good time as Jack tells them all an exciting story._ **

**JACK: I swear, six feet tall and with tusks...**

**THE DOCTOR: You're lying through your teeth!**

**ROSE: I'd've gone bonkers! That's the word, bonkers!**

**JACK: I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy...**

"Oh I know this story." Jack perked up with a grin. Rose, Mickey and the doctors all found themselves chuckling as they remembered as well.

**THE DOCTOR: How could you not know it was there?**

**JACK: And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked...**

**ROSE: Naked?!**

Amy, Clara and Martha all mimicked the Rose on screen.

"Yeah, quite the adventure that one, I may hate the Time Agency for what they did to me but there were some wild and fun times me and my squadron had on and off our missions."

**JACK: And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me! And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say...**

**MICKEY: I knew we should've turned left!**

**_They all roar with laughter at this punchline._ **

**JACK: That's my line!**

"That was genuinely what I said." Said Jack.

**ROSE: I don't believe you, I don't believe a word you say ever, that is so brilliant!**

**_The Doctor glances over at a newspaper an old man nearby is reading, and the smile instantly fades from his face. Unnoticed by the others, he stands._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): Did you ever get your clothes back?**

**JACK: No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle, didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes, I mean I was shaking! It was unbelievable, I'm freaking out and by the time I got there I was fifteen light-years away I was like this!**

"Yeah, you should of seen the faces on the guys back at head office when we got back. All of walk in there without clothes and everyone's staring at us." Jack cackled, along with many of the others.

**_While Jack is prattling on, the Doctor pulls the paper out of the old man's hands and looks at the front page. He looks up, face troubled._ **

Clara gave 12 a little smack.

"Hey." He whined.

"Have you always been this rude?" She asked. He opened his mouth to retort but found himself uncertain of how to answer.

**THE DOCTOR: And I was having such a nice day.**

**_And he holds up the paper and shows them the headline: New Mayor, New Cardiff, complete with a picture of Margaret as she objected to the photographer taking her picture._ **

"And just like that we're back to fighting monsters and saving the world." Martha said in mock sarcasm. The other women in the room all smiled thinking of the thrill and adventure that came with traveling with the Doctor.

**EXT. TOWN HALL**

**_The four of them stride purposefully up the steps to the town hall, headquarters of the Mayor._ **

"Awesome!" Jack cried. "I wish we had that music playing while we were there."

The girls, 10 and 11 all laughed while Mickey and Rory rolled their eyes and 12 just ignored him.

**INT. TOWN HALL, STAIRCASE**

**_They enter and go up the steps into the entrance hall as though they own the place. They stop and glance around at their surroundings._ **

**JACK: According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven/fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face-to-face, that'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two, Rose, you Exit Three, Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?**

"Impressive plan," River complimented, Jack grinned at her appreciatively.

**_While Jack is rattling all this off, the Doctor is eyeing him with mild surprise at his impertinence, Rose's face is contorted with the effort of understanding what on earth he's going on about, and Mickey just looks plain confused._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(sternly)_ ** **: Excuse me. Who's in charge?**

**JACK: Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir.**

Everyone snorted with laughter and Jack blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey he was letting me travel on the Tardis of which he's the captain therefore I have to do as he says." Jack defended, then realised how that sounded. "I mean— Oh forget it." He leaned on his hand and tried to ignore everyone else.

**THE DOCTOR** **_(voice deepening with authority)_ ** **: Right. Here's the plan.** **_(A pause. He beams)_ ** **. Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?**

Everyone was full on laughing at Jack and the doctors. 10 and 11 laughed with them, finding it funny also, even 12 cracked a smile.

**JACK: Present arms.**

**_They each pull out a mobile phone._ **

**THE DOCTOR / ROSE / MICKEY: Ready!**

**JACK: Speed dial?**

**_Each press a button with a beep._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Yup.**

**ROSE: Ready.**

**MICKEY: Check.**

**JACK** **_(lazy grin)_ ** **: See ya in hell.**

"Very badass." Amy said causing Jack to grin.

"Careful, give his ego any more and it'll explode." Said 10, prompting the others to chuckle.

**_He walks off to the right, the Doctor and Rose head off to different exits straight ahead, and Mickey hesitates with confusion for a few moments before ambling off to the left._ **

Everyone laughed while Mickey blushed.

"We were all a bit overwhelmed in our early days." Clara said comfortingly.

"Yeah, it's amazing to think how much stronger you've become." Martha said, Mickey smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

**INT. LORD MAYOR'S OUTER OFFICE**

**_The Doctor strides over to the Secretary sat behind a desk outside the Mayor's office, Idris Hopper._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Hello! I've come to see the Lord Mayor.**

"Only you can just waltz in anywhere you want and see whoever you want." Martha sighed.

"What can I say, just part of my natural charm." 11 bragged.

"Speaking of egos." Said Rory making everyone laugh and all the doctors look indignant.

**IDRIS: Have you got an appointment?**

**THE DOCTOR: Nope, just an old friend passing by, bit of a surprise, can't wait to see her face!**

**IDRIS: Well, she's just having a cup of tea.**

**THE DOCTOR: Just go in there, and tell her the Doctor would like to see her.**

**IDRIS: Doctor who?**

12 felt uncomfortable as he was suddenly reminded of all the trouble that question had brought him in recent years.

**THE DOCTOR: Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor.**

**IDRIS** **_(standing up resignedly)_ ** **: Hold on a tick...**

**_Idris enters the office, and the Doctor stands with his hands behind his back and waits serenely. He barely raises an eyebrow when he hears the sound of a teacup smashing._ **

Everybody snorted.

**_Idris reappears, slightly flustered, and opening the door as little as possible before squeezing through it and shutting it behind him._ **

**IDRIS: The Lord Mayor says thank you fo...- for popping by... she'd love to have a chat, but, um... she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week...?**

**THE DOCTOR: She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?**

**IDRIS: Yes, she is.**

"Well he didn't put up much of a fight." Donna laughed.

"He seems like to submissive type to me, plus it's the Doctor." Amy pointed out.

"Must be more of his "natural charm"." Said Rose. 10 grinned cheekily and nudged her with his arm playfully.

**_The Doctor nods smugly and pushes past him into the office._ **

**INT. LORD MAYOR'S OFFICE**

**_He dashes across the room to the open window and hurries out on the balcony._ **

**EXT. LORD MAYOR'S OFFICE, BALCONY**

**_The Doctor emerges just in time to see Margaret hop over onto the scaffolding._ **

"She's quite fast for a woman in a skin suit." River said.

**THE DOCTOR** **_(to the others, into his mobile)_ ** **: Slitheen heading North.**

**INT. TOWN HALL, CORRIDOR 1**

**ROSE** **_(starting to run)_ ** **: On my way.**

**INT. TOWN HALL, CORRIDOR 2**

**JACK** **_(also running)_ ** **: Over and out.**

**INT. TOWN HALL, CORRIDOR 3**

**MICKEY** **_(stunned)_ ** **: Oh my God.**

Everyone began laughing. Jack and Rose, of course use to this sort of thing by now, were all over it. While Mickey was completely stumped.

"It was still early days for me." Mickey said in his defence.

**EXT. LORD MAYOR'S OFFICE, BALCONY**

**_Idris rushes out onto the balcony and starts grappling with the Doctor._ **

**IDRIS: Leave the Mayor alone!**

"Well he grew some balls in those few seconds." Jack said causing everyone to laugh again. This whole episode seemed to be a bundle of laughs.

**INT. TOWN HALL, CORRIDOR 1**

**_Rose runs down a corridor and pushes past two secretaries in her hurry, sending paperwork flying._ **

**INT. TOWN HALL, CORRIDOR 2**

**_A tea lady shrieks as Jack does a running jump clean over her tea trolley._ **

**INT. TOWN HALL, CORRIDOR 3**

**_Mickey clicks off his mobile, eyes wide, and finally starts to run... straight into a cleaning trolley, sending the entire thing flying._ **

Speaking of laughter, the sight of Mickey stumbling his way through this adventure was quite the riot. Mickey sighed, accepting the fact that this episode was going to show off how overwhelmed and clumsy he was when he was younger.

**INT. TOWN HALL, CORRIDOR 1**

**_Rose bursts out of an exit._ **

**INT. TOWN HALL, CORRIDOR 2**

**_Jack bursts out of another exit._ **

**INT. TOWN HALL, CORRIDOR 3**

**_Mickey clomps along a corridor with his right foot stuck inside a mop-bucket, toilet roll trailing behind him._ **

Again people laughed, even Mickey this time.

**EXT. LORD MAYOR'S OFFICE, BALCONY**

**_As the Doctor and Idris continue with their tussle, Margaret hops off the scaffolding at the bottom and takes off her brooch._ **

**EXT. BACK OF TOWN HALL**

**_Margaret turns, ready to make her escape, but Rose is running towards her, blocking the way. She hisses angrily and pulls of an earring._ **

River had already worked out she was probably using a teleport. A cheap one mind, not like her lovely vortex manipulator.

**_She turns her head the other way, and Jack is running towards her. Her eyes widen with shock and she runs back the way she came, but the Doctor has managed to throw Idris off and he's on his way down the scaffolding._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(calling mockingly)_ ** **: Margaret!**

**_But there's a fourth exit, and she's belting down it as fast as her fat legs can carry her, pulling off her second earring. Jack, Rose and the Doctor converge at one end._ **

**JACK: Who's on Exit Four?!**

**ROSE: That was Mickey!**

**MICKEY** **_(finally catching up, panting)_ ** **: Here I am!**

**THE DOCTOR: Mickey the idiot.**

Mickey stuck out his tongue at 10 who gave him an affectionate grin, both had begun to accept the term as one of endearment these days.

**ROSE** **_(staring after her)_ ** **Oh, be fair, she's not exactly gonna outrun us, is she?**

**_But Margaret, smiling to herself, clips her brooch and the two earrings together and she vanishes in blue light with a small ting._ **

**JACK: She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never gonna get her!**

"How is it cheating? This isn't a game." Martha argued.

"When you've lived this life as long as I have it might as well be a game." Jack replied. He laughed but there was a small hint of sadness to his demeanour as Jack recollected the many, many years he'd been alive at this point. Who knew how much longer he was going to live for, especially since nothing could kill him.

**ROSE: Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports.**

**_And the Doctor, who has produced his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket, holds it in the air with a dopey grin and clicks it once. Margaret reappears, and this time she's much closer and running straight at them, still with the self-satisfied smile on her face. It fades as soon as she realises where she is, and she grinds to a halt and hurriedly changes direction while pressing her device together. She vanishes again, and the Doctor clicks his screwdriver again. She reappears, again running towards them. She turns around, vanishes again, and again, the Doctor clicks his sonic screwdriver causing her to reappear, and this time she's right in front of them, absolutely exhausted and gasping for breath. She gives up._ **

The entire group was laughing throughout. Thoroughly impressed with how the Doctor smugly outsmarted Margaret without even having to lift a finger.

**THE DOCTOR** **_(cheerily)_ ** **: I could do this all day.**

**MARGARET** **_(puts her hands up)_ ** **: This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?**

"Is she serious?" Amy asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

**THE DOCTOR: You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet.**

**MARGARET** **_(dismissively)_ ** **: Apart from that.**

"Well apart from that she's probably got a criminal record farther than any eye can see." Said Jack.

**INT. TOWN HALL, EXHIBITION ROOM**

**_The Doctor, Rose, Jack, Mickey and Margaret enter._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(to Margaret)_ ** **: So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out, just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station.**

**_He gestures at the model in the middle of the room while Rose and Jack examine it with interest._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): But what for?**

**MARGARET: A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways.**

"As if!" Donna yelled.

"Shush." Mickey hissed.

"What? It's true, she's already murdered a hoard of people." Donna defended.

**THE DOCTOR: And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift.**

**MARGARET: What rift would that be?**

**JACK: A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go schwwwupboom!**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(looking down at the model)_ ** **: This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity.**

**ROSE: Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?**

**MARGARET: We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care! The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice... Oh... I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native.**

Everybody laughed, seems even moving to another planet for long enough can cause someone to pick up local mannerisms.

**MICKEY: But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself.**

**MARGARET: She's got a name, you know.**

**MICKEY: She's not even a she, she's a... thing.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(eyeing Margaret)_ ** **: Oh, but she's clever...**

**_And in one swift movement, he has prised the middle section off the model and flipped it over, revealing a giant circuit board underneath._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Fantastic.**

**JACK** **_(excitedly)_ ** **: Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?!**

**THE DOCTOR: Couldn't have put it better myself.**

"Incredible… I've only seen one a handful of times." Said River. Jack and the doctors were all looking starry-eyed at the screen, even to this day impressed with the beauty of the extrapolator.

**JACK** **_(taking it off him for a better look)_ ** **: Ooh, genius!**

**_The Doctor's attention seems to be caught by something on the far wall, the poster for the project, bearing the words "Blaidd Drwg"._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): You didn't build this.**

**MARGARET: I have my hobbies. A little tinkering...**

**JACK: No, no, no, I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you.**

**MICKEY: I bet she stole it.**

**MARGARET: It fell into my hands.**

**ROSE: Is it a weapon?**

**_Jack places the extrapolator down on the floor._ **

**JACK: It's transport. You see, the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster, but this thing shrouds you in a forcefield, you have this energy bubble, zzhum, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system.**

**MICKEY: It's a surfboard!**

**JACK: A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah.**

"Sounds fun." Amy commented. "Think we'll get the chance to try one?" She asked Rory.

"Um… Well… I…" He stammered, not really sure how to answer. Luckily 11 stepped in and told Amy they could see about it when they got back.

**MARGARET** **_(bitterly)_ ** **: And it would've worked. I would've surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilisation.**

"Our planet is not a dump." Cried Donna, all the humans in the room agreeing.

"Of course not." 11 agreed, "earth looks nothing like the universe's dumping planets."

**MICKEY** **_(incredulous)_ ** **: You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?**

**MARGARET: Like stepping on an anthill.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(staring up at the poster)_ ** **: How'd you think of the name?**

"That's what you're focused on?" Donna asked incredulously.

"If it is then it must be important." Clara said.

**MARGARET: What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh.**

**THE DOCTOR: I know, but how did you think of it?**

**MARGARET: Chose it at random, that's all I dunno. Just sounded good. Does it matter?**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(turning around, brow furrowed)_ ** **: Blaidd Drwg.**

**ROSE: What's it mean?**

**THE DOCTOR: Bad Wolf.**

"Again?" Rory asked, "that's been popping up in every episode."

"Yeah, exciting isn't it." Amy said, laughing. "So come on then," She latched onto 11 "what's it mean?"

"I'd love to tell you but it's a no spoiler zone remember?" He said, grinning mischievously. Amy pouted but didn't complain, knowing he was right, if he tried to tell her about it he'd probably get shocked by Scar.

**ROSE** **_(haunted)_ ** **: But I've heard that before, Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times...**

**THE DOCTOR: Everywhere we go. Two words. Following us. Bad Wolf.**

**ROSE: How can they be following us?**

**_The Doctor stares into space for a few more seconds, then..._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Nah! Just a coincidence! Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind!**

"Everything's important you idiot," Clara said, cuffing 12 in the back of the head.

River sighed, "You know I often wonder how you can be so brilliant one moment and a complete moron the next."

"Hey, I make the odd mistake but more often than not I'm brilliant." 11 argued.

"Face it, if it weren't for the rest of us you'd've been long dead by now." Said Amy prompting all the people in the room besides the doctors to agree with her. The doctors tried to act like they were offended but deep down they knew she was right and they couldn't be more grateful to have such amazing friends watching out for them.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Things to do.** **_(Claps his hands briskly)_ ** **. Margaret, we're gonna take you home.**

**JACK: Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?**

**ROSE** **_(gleefully)_ ** **: I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa...**

**_The Doctor rolls his eyes._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D)** **_(indignantly)_ ** **: Wait a minute! Raxacor...**

**THE DOCTOR: Raxacoricofallapatorius.**

**ROSE** **_(walking slowly towards the Doctor)_ ** **: Raxacorico...**

**THE DOCTOR: ... fallapatorius.**

**ROSE: Raxacoricofallapatorius!**

**_She screeches in delight._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(yelling joyfully)_ ** **: That's it!**

**_They throw their arms around each other and he picks her up and spins her._ **

Naturally this sparked attempts by everyone to try and say Raxacoricofallapatorius. Some, like Jack, River and Rose got it on the first go, well, they'd had practice. Clara and Amy were pretty quick. Martha took a few goes but eventually got it right, meanwhile Rory, Mickey and Donna were still trying as everyone moved on to watch the next events of the episode.

**ROSE** **_(squeaking happily)_ ** **: I did it!**

**MARGARET: They have the death penalty.**

**_Nasty silence. All smiles fade._ **

Donna, Mickey and Rory stopped their attempts and a silence settled over the room as everyone watched intently.

**MARGARET (CONT'D): The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor?** **_(Holds the Doctor's cold stare)_ ** **. Take me home and you take me to my death.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(indifferently)_ ** **: Not my problem.**

A lot of the companions felt their blood turn cold as they got another glimpse of how cruel and indifferent the doctor was when he was straight out of the war. Sure their doctors had their moments but on the whole they knew him to be a friendly, merciful person.

**EXT. MILLENNIUM CENTRE SQUARE**

**_Darkness has now fallen, and they have taken Margaret back to the TARDIS._ **

**MARGARET** **_(in wonder)_ ** **: This ship is impossible! It's superb.**

**INT. TARDIS**

**MARGARET (CONT'D): How do you get the outside around the inside?**

**THE DOCTOR: Like I'd give you the secret, yeah.**

"What is the secret?" Amy asked, curious.

"It's… uh… complicated." 11 said. "Bit of a time wimey thing."

"I like that, I'm definitely going to use that." 10 said, smiling. 12 grinned too knowing it was the truth.

**MARGARET: I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance. This is the technology of the Gods.**

**THE DOCTOR: Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad God.**

The people closest to each of the doctors placed a comforting hand on their shoulders. They all knew how much the doctors hated that people looked to him as a god or a hero when all he really wanted to be was a ordinary man that travelled through time and space for fun.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): You wouldn't get a day off, for starters... Jack, how we doing, big fella?**

**_Jack is on the floor next to the console, wiring the extrapolator up to the TARDIS._ **

**JACK: This extrapolator's top of the range.** **_(Peers around at Margaret)_ ** **. Where did you get it?**

**MARGARET: Oh, I don't know... some airlock sale...?**

**JACK: Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power.**

**THE DOCTOR: But we can use it for fuel?**

**JACK: It's not compatible... but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning.**

**THE DOCTOR: Then we're stuck here. Overnight.**

"I get the feeling it's going to be a long night." Martha said. Mickey nodded, not saying anything.

**MARGARET: I'm in no hurry...**

**ROSE: We've got a prisoner! The police box is really... a police box.**

**_Margaret is twirling a beaded ball in her hands._ **

**MARGARET** **_(smiling unpleasantly)_ ** **: You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you...**

The room grew tense, no one was quite sure how to react to any of this.

**MICKEY** **_(coldly)_ ** **: Well, you deserve it.**

**MARGARET: You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me, how, exactly...?**

**_Mickey has no answer to this._ **

Martha placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, she made her own choices and if her people have chosen her punishment that's their society and their decision."

Mickey turned and smiled at her, placing his hand atop hers.

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Long night ahead...**

**_The Doctor eyes her beadily as she takes her time walking around the console to sit elegantly in one of the seats._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Let's see who can look me in the eye.**

**_She fixes Mickey with a calm, collected gaze. He manages to hold it for a few seconds before averting his eyes uncomfortably. Next, she looks at Rose who glances guiltily at the Doctor, who glances up only for a second as he is still working busily, but still very aware of the atmosphere._ **

Everyone was on edge, not really sure how to respond to this. Rose and Mickey were remembering how hard it was to stare into the eyes of someone they were condemning to death. They'd seen death many times during their travels but this was in the early days and they'd never actually had to spend time with someone they were going to kill, direct or indirect.

**EXT. MILLENNIUM CENTRE SQUARE**

**_Mickey is standing alone outside the TARDIS in front of the water feature. Rose steps out of the TARDIS and joins him._ **

**ROSE: S'freezing out here!**

**MICKEY** **_(nodding towards the TARDIS)_ ** **: Better than in there.** **_(A pause as Mickey gathers his thoughts together)_ ** **. She does deserve it. She's a Slitheen. I don't care. It's... it's just... weird, in that box.**

"Everyone feels that way at first, you just have to get use to her." 10 said encouragingly.

"Yeah, yeah." Mickey replied, rolling his eyes. "What do you care, you probably prefer being along with her anyway."

Everyone burst out laughing at his comment and the doctors all blushed.

**ROSE** **_(grinning tentatively)_ ** **: I didn't really need my passport...**

**_Meaning, she wanted to see him. Mickey smiles, obviously pleased. She nudges him playfully, and he nudges her back with a grin._ **

"I do miss you, you know." Rose said sincerely to Mickey.

"Yeah, I know, look you and me had a good run, but, at least from my perspective, we've both moved on and found somewhere we belong," Mickey said, unconsciously taking his wife's hand. Rose smiled and nodded, snuggling closer to 10.

**MICKEY: I've been thinking, you know... we could... go have a drink. Have a pizza or something. Just you and me.**

**ROSE** **_(nodding)_ ** **: That'd be nice.**

**MICKEY: And, I mean, if the TARDIS can't leave until morning, we could...**

**_Rose nods as he speaks, listening. Mickey looks slightly bashful._ **

**MICKEY (CONT'D): ... go to a hotel? Spend the night? I mean, if you want to! I, I've got some money.**

**ROSE** **_(smiling)_ ** **: Okay. Yeah.**

**MICKEY** **_(as though he can't believe it)_ ** **: Is that all right?**

**ROSE** **_(laughing)_ ** **: Yeah!**

**MICKEY** **_(very pleased)_ ** **: Cool. There's a couple of bars around here, we should give 'em a go.** **_(indicates TARDIS)_ ** **. And do you have to go and tell him?**

**ROSE: It's none of his business.**

"Oi, I worry about you, you know." 10 said, nudging Rose playfully.

"Well, sorry dad." She teased causing him to blush.

**INT. TARDIS**

**_On the TARDIS scanner, the Doctor watches Rose and Mickey walking away hand in hand._ **

**JACK: So, what's on?**

**_The Doctor's head jerks around and he hurriedly turns the screen off._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(quickly)_ ** **: Nothing, just...**

"Ooh… Somebody's jealous…" Amy sang.

"I was not!" 10 and 11 cried. Though 10 was blushing.

**_Margaret is sitting with her back to the console, on the metal grilling._ **

**MARGARET** **_(darkly)_ ** **: I gather it's not always like this... having to wait.** **_(Pause as she considers this)_ ** **. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go.**

The doctors all kept straight faces but their friends could tell her words had struck a nerve. The doctor was in the habit of running away because he was too ashamed and afraid to face future, to face his himself.

**MARGARET (CONT'D): You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences... how does it feel?**

**THE DOCTOR: I didn't butcher them.**

**JACK: Don't answer back. That's what she wants.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(needing him to understand)_ ** **: I didn't!** **_(To Margaret)_ ** **: What about you? You had an emergency teleport, you didn't zap them to safety, did you?**

**MARGARET: It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up in a skip on the Isle of Dogs.**

**_The Doctor and Jack snigger._ **

The group all snigger too.

**MARGARET (CONT'D)** **_(sharply)_ ** **: It wasn't funny!**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(sheepishly)_ ** **: Sorry.**

**_But Margaret turns around, and they're both still grinning their heads off._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): It is a bit funny!**

**_The Doctor and Jack start laughing again - and Margaret joins in._ **

Hearing her laugh made everyone in the audience stop. There was something unnerving about it.

**MARGARET** **_(more relaxed)_ ** **: Do I get a last request?**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(humour gone)_ ** **: Depends what it is.**

**MARGARET: I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals... brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things... there's a little restaurant. Just round the bay.**

**_The Doctor glances around at her._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D): It became quite a favourite of mine.**

**_The Doctor walks towards her and leans over the railings to talk to her properly._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Is that what you want? A last meal?**

"It's clearly a trap." Mickey said.

"We know!" All the doctors said defensively, upset that they'd been stupid enough to agree to her request.

**MARGARET** **_(defiantly)_ ** **: Don't I have rights?**

**JACK: Oh, like she's not gonna try to escape.**

**MARGARET** **_(bitterly)_ ** **: Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?** **_(She considers the Doctor, a challenger)_ ** **. But I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?**

**THE DOCTOR: Strong enough.**

No one doubted the Doctor's words. They'd accumulated pretty strong stomachs after spending a few months living life with the doctor. After more than nine hundred years… His stomach must be titanium.

**MARGARET: I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies... now dine with them.**

**THE DOCTOR: You won't change my mind.**

**MARGARET: Prove it.**

**_The Doctor is sorely tempted, he wants to see what can become of this. But..._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(walking away)_ ** **: There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger.**

**JACK: Except... I've got these.** **_(Holds up a pair of metal hoops, like bangles)_ ** **. You both wear one. If she moves... more than ten feet away...**

**_He makes a loud buzzing noise, mimicking an electric shock. Margaret jumps in alarm._ **

A few people jumped. A few even chuckled.

**JACK (CONT'D): She gets zapped by ten thousand volts.**

**THE DOCTOR: Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat?**

**MARGARET** **_(sickly smile)_ ** **: Dinner in bondage... works for me.**

A lot of the companions looked disgusted at her insinuation. River looked rather resentful. She'd seen many people flirt with her husband, he was a great man and she knew she could only ever be a brief part of his life, but seeing one of his enemies make sexual innuendos at him really got under her skin.

**EXT. RESTAURANT**

**_The Doctor and Margaret enter the restaurant, chatting away and holding hands because of the handcuffs._ **

A lot of people were disturbed to see the doctor acting so casual with one of his enemies. The doctors all assured their friends they didn't enjoy one second of that evening. In fact, they all would rather forget the entire ordeal of this episode.

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Jack is lying on his back halfway underneath the console, happily wiring the extrapolator up to the TARDIS._ **

Jack's expression dropped. He wished he hadn't been so stupid as to not notice he was playing right into their enemies hands. He was a soldier, he should have seen this was all part of her plan.

**EXT. CARDIFF BAY**

**_Rose and Mickey walk along the pavement past a restaurant, chatting._ **

**INT. RESTAURANT**

**_The Doctor and Margaret take their seats._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_The lights on the extrapolator flash and Jack watches it with a big smile on his face._ **

**INT. RESTAURANT**

**_The Doctor and Margaret are reading their menus._ **

**MARGARET: Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name.**

**THE DOCTOR: It's not a date! What's your name?**

"It's a date." Said Jack.

"It was not!" Cried the doctors and surprisingly Rose and River.

**MARGARET: Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate.**

**THE DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, Blon.**

**MARGARET: I'm sure.**

**_The Doctor goes back to reading the menu, but Margaret has put hers down. She looks out of the window._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Look... that's where I was living as Margaret.**

**_The Doctor turns around in his seat to follow her gaze._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Nice little flat. Over there. On the top. Next to the one with the light on.**

**_Behind the Doctor's back, she opens her ring and empties some sort of powder into his wine glass._ **

"Not bad, doesn't quite measure up to my standards though." River said, since she was quite the expert in the art of sneakily poisoning people.

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Two bedrooms... bayside view...**

**_The Doctor turns back around to face her, and she is sitting as normal._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D): I was rather content. Don't suppose I'll see it again.**

**_And the Doctor swaps their glasses around._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Suppose not.**

Everyone laughed.

"I'm a Time Lord, my senses are ten times that of humans. Plus after 900 years I'd learned to be very aware of my surroundings." 10 explained.

**He returns his attention to the menu.**

**MARGARET** **_(sarcastically_ ** **): Thank you.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(matching her sarcasm)_ ** **: Pleasure.**

**MARGARET: Tell me then, Doctor, what do you know of our species?**

**THE DOCTOR: Only what I've seen.**

**MARGARET: Did you know, for example... in extreme cases... when her life is in danger... a female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger...**

**_She suddenly points her finger at him and a dart flies out of its tip - but the Doctor is ready. He catches it in his fist without so much as looking up from the menu._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Yes, I did.**

A lot the group were staring in awe at the screen. In his ninth form the Doctor had possessed a great deal of sass and they loved the moments they got to see it. Right now they suspected they were witnessing the epitomising moment of the Doctor's ability to outwit his opponents and they were loving it.

**MARGARET** **_(pleasantly)_ ** **: Just checking.**

**_The Doctor grins at her._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D): And one more thing... between you and me...**

**_She casts a furtive look around the restaurant, and they both lean in as if she wants to tell him a secret._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D)** **_(whispers)_ ** **: As a final resort, the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs.**

**_She suddenly breaths a green gas out of her mouth. Without even flinching, the Doctor whips out a Gold Spot and gives her open mouth a squirt._ **

Again everyone laughed.

"Why did you even have that on you?" Rory asked.

"Oh I carry all kinds of useful stuff just incase of emergencies." 11 replied.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"In my pockets of course." 10 answered this time. "And before anyone asks, they're bigger on the inside."

"Of course they are." Clara said, shaking her head with a fond smile.

**THE DOCTOR :That's better.**

**_He leans back in his seat, while Margaret sticks her tongue out at the taste of the breath freshener._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Now then, what d'you think? Mmm, steak looks nice. Steak and chips!**

**_Margaret, peeved, opens her menu._ **

Everyone laughed happily. The Doctor had won this round.

**EXT. CARDIFF BAY**

**_Rose and Mickey are going down a set of steps near the bay. Rose is chatting away enthusiastically to him, but although he is trying to appear so, he really doesn't seem interested._ **

**ROSE: The Doctor took me to this planet a while back, it was much colder than this, they called it "Woman Wept". The planet was actually called "Woman Wept". 'Cos, if you looked at it, right, from above, there's like this huge continent, like all curved round... sort of looked like a woman, you know... lamenting. Oh my God, and we went to this beach, right, no people, no buildings, just this beach like, a thousand miles across! And something happened, something to do with the sun, I don't know, but the sea had just frozen! Like, in a split second in the middle of a storm, right, waves and foam, just frozen! All the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves a hundred feet tall, made of ice.**

Everyone listened in awe at what she was describing, thinking of all the beautiful things they had seen. Rose and the doctors were all reminiscing about that trip. It had been quite an adventure.

**MICKEY: I'm going out with Trisha Delaney.**

**_They are now leaning on the railings near the water. Mickey has long since given up trying to look interested in what she is saying. Rose stares at him._ **

**ROSE** **_(wrong-footed)_ ** **: Oh Right... that's nice... Trisha from the shop?**

**MICKEY: Yeah, Rob Delany's sister.**

**ROSE: Well, she's nice... she's a bit big...**

**MICKEY: She lost weight.**

"How dare you." Donna exclaimed giving Mickey a slap.

"Ow." He hissed. "That wasn't why I was with her. We were just going out for a bit. I've moved on." He smiled at Martha, who smiled back.

**MICKEY (CONT'D):** **_(Looks at her, trying to justify himself)_ ** **. You've been away.**

**ROSE: Well, good for you. She's nice.**

**MICKEY** **_(more relaxed)_ ** **: So, tell us more about this planet, then.**

**ROSE: That was it, really...**

**_And they walk away in silence, worlds apart._ **

Everyone can feel the tension of the scene. None more so than Rose and Mickey who keep trying to remind themselves they've put all this behind them.

**INT. RESTAURANT**

**_Margaret is openly trying to get through to the Doctor, now._ **

**MARGARET: Public execution is a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid... lower me into the cauldron... and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid. And I become soup. And still alive. Still screaming.**

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Donna said, placing a hand to her mouth. Some of the others looked a bit uncomfortable too.

**THE DOCTOR: I don't make the law.**

**MARGARET: But you deliver it.** **_(No reply)_ ** **. Will you stay to watch?**

"I'm glad we didn't have to do that." Rose whispered to 10. He nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

**THE DOCTOR** **_(resignedly)_ ** **: What else can I do?**

**MARGARET: The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe.**

**THE DOCTOR: But then you'll just start again.**

**MARGARET** **_(whispers)_ ** **: I promise I won't.**

**THE DOCTOR: You've been in that skin-suit too long. You've forgotten. There used to be a real Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips.**

"Thanks for that." Rory said. The other's agreed, they really did not need that image.

**MARGARET: Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life. An ordinary life. That's all I'm asking.**

**_The Doctor fixes her under his gaze._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Give me a chance, Doctor... I can change.**

**THE DOCTOR: I don't believe you.**

**_She sighs, defeated._ **

"People can change you know." Clara said.

"I know." 10 replied, deathly serious, "but some can't, when you've lived as long as I have, you learn to notice the difference."

Clara didn't respond. Everyone just sat in silence, mulling over the heavy words and watching the events on the screen.

**EXT. CARDIFF BAY**

**_Rose is standing by the railings looking out across the water, while Mickey is sat with his back to her on a bench._ **

**MICKEY: So, what d'you wanna do now?**

**ROSE: Don't mind.**

**MICKEY: We could ask about hotels...**

**ROSE: What would Trisha Delaney say?**

**MICKEY: S'pose.** **_(Pause. He points)_ ** **. There's a bar down there with a Spanish name or something...**

**ROSE** **_(turning on him with sudden anger)_ ** **: You don't even like Trisha Delaney!**

**MICKEY: Oh, is that right? What the hell do you know?**

**ROSE: I know you. And I know her, and I know that's never gonna happen. So who do you think you're kidding?!**

**MICKEY: At least I know where she is!**

**_Rose nods, now understanding._ **

**ROSE: There we are, then. It's got nothing to do with Trisha. This is all about me, isn't it...**

**MICKEY:** **_(standing with sudden fury)_ ** **: You left me!**

**_He stands in front of her, and she is silent._ **

**MICKEY (CONT'D)** **_(upset)_ ** **: We were nice. We were happy. And then what, you give me a kiss and you run off with him and you make me feel like nothing, Rose. I was nothing.**

**_Rose stares. Mickey's eyes begin to fill with tears._ **

**MICKEY (CONT'D)** **_(tearful)_ ** **: I can't even go out with a stupid girl from a shop because you pick up the phone and I comes running. I mean, is that what I am, Rose? Standby?**

**_Rose shakes her head silently._ **

**MICKEY (CONT'D) : Am I just supposed to sit here for the rest of my life, waiting for you? Because I will.**

**ROSE** **_(quietly)_ ** **: I'm sorry.**

**_Mickey leans against the railings. She touches his arm, but he shakes her off._ **

Everyone remained silent throughout the whole ordeal. It was clear to them this was the moment Mickey and Rose's relationship started to fall apart.

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault." Rose said tearfully.

"Look Rose." Said Mickey. "I can't deny I was hurt but you and I just weren't meant to be. I couldn't give you the exciting life you'd always dreamed of."

"That's—"

"No, it's okay,"

"No it isn't, it wasn't fair of me to just run off and expect you to be okay with it."

"Regardless of circumstance, we all got to where we should be. I think that's what matters in the end don't you?"

"I guess."

Rose still looked tearful though.

**INT. RESTAURANT**

**MARGARET: I promise you, I've changed since we last met, Doctor. There was this girl... just today... young thing. Something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought. And then... I stopped. She's alive somewhere right now, she's walking around this city because I can change, I did change. I know I can't prove it...**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(calmly)_ ** **: I believe you.**

"Really, just like that?" Amy asked.

"I told you, I can notice when people mean what they say." 10 replied.

**MARGARET: Then you know I'm capable of better.**

**THE DOCTOR: It doesn't mean anything.**

**MARGARET: I spared her life.**

**THE DOCTOR: You let one of them go, but that's nothing new. Every now and then, a little victim's spared. Because she smiled... because he's got freckles... 'cos they begged... and that's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions. Because once in a while, on a whim, if the wind's in the right direction... you happen to be kind.**

**MARGARET** **_(coldly)_ ** **: Only a killer would know that.**

**_Pause. Not the answer the Doctor was expecting, and he's thrown._ **

Naturally 10 and 11 were also thrown by her words, they hated being reminded of how many people they'd killed.

12 didn't show it but inside he was filled with guilt and anguish. He was almost certain now that he was not a good man. What good man killed hundreds, sometimes thousands and then just ran off.

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Is that right? From what I've seen, your funny little happy-go-lucky life leaves devastation in its wake. Always moving on 'cos you dare not look back. Playing with so many peoples lives, you might as well be a God.**

**_The Doctor loses eye contact, slightly hurt._ **

All the doctors in the room felt it too. Their friends gathered around them, caring for them as best they could but in moments like these, when the doctors demons came to light, it was near impossible to get through to him.

**MARGARET (CONT'D): And you're right, Doctor... you're absolutely right. Sometimes... you let one go.**

**_She looks into the Doctor's eyes, her own full of tears._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D) (softly): Let me go.**

**_She definitely touched a nerve. The Doctor stares at her at a loss, he doesn't know what to do._ **

"You can't let her go, she'll just start over."

"Do you think I don't know that?!" All the doctors yelled. They couldn't help but be upset. The Doctor never asked to become a god or a warrior or have to decide who lives and who dies. All he ever wanted was to see the wonder of the universe, he only interfered because he couldn't sit by and do nothing the way other Time Lords did he wanted to help, to do the right thing. Though he sometimes thought it had been a mistake.

**EXT. CARDIFF BAY**

**_Rose and Mickey are sitting side by side on the bench. She's stroking his hands._ **

**MICKEY: I'm not asking you to leave him, because I know that's not fair. But I just need something, yeah? Some sort of promise that when you do come back, you're coming back for me.**

**_Rose spins around as she hears a low rumbling in the distance._ **

**ROSE: Is that thunder?**

**MICKEY: Does it matter?**

**ROSE: That's not thunder.**

"Good instinct." River complimented. Everyone else just watched in anticipation. It was obvious something was about to go down.

**INT. RESTAURANT**

**_Margaret is speaking quickly now, her desperation growing._ **

**MARGARET: In the family Slitheen, we had no choice. I was made to carry out my first kill at thirteen. If I'd refused, my father would have fed me to the Venom Grubs.**

"Eugh, I had a run in with a hoard of them on a mission once, it wasn't pretty." Jack said, grimacing.

"They don't like oil." River advised.

"Yes I know that _now."_ Jack huffed.

**_The Doctor's head turns to the side as he also hears the low rumble._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D): If I'm a killer, it's because I was born to kill, it's all I know!**

**_No reply, as the Doctor is listening to the rumble intently with his brow furrowed._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D): Doctor? Are you even listening to me?**

**THE DOCTOR: Can you hear that?**

**MARGARET: I'm begging for my life...!**

**THE DOCTOR: No, listen, shush...**

**_He holds up a hand to silence Margaret. He peers at the glasses on the table, which are beginning to shake slightly. Very suddenly, the glass windows shatter and the diners begin to scream._ **

Everyone jumped from shock.

"Oh no…" River muttered as she realised what was happening.

"I know, I know." 11 relented. "I should have checked the extrapolator's programming first."

"Yes, I know I would have. I honestly don't know how you've survived this long without me sweetie." River teased. 11 laughed and kissed her cheek.

**EXT. CARDIFF BAY**

**_A street light smashes and passers-by shriek. Baffled, Mickey looks around for Rose but she's already running in the direction of the TARDIS._ **

**MICKEY** **_(yelling after her, bitterly)_ ** **: Oh, go on then, run! It's him again, isn't it? It's the Doctor! It's always the Doctor! It's always gonna be the Doctor and it's never me!**

Rose opened her mouth but Mickey beat her to it.

"It's fine, I know you and the Doctor have something, you can't help your feelings. I know I can't help mine." He smiled at Martha, who was happy to return it. Rose smiled too, watching her ex-boyfriend and his new wife. She was happy for him, finding someone he was happy with since deep down she knew that couldn't be her anymore. She leaned back in 10's arms, for once feeling like everything worked out for the best.

**EXT. CARDIFF BAY**

**_The Doctor and Margaret hurry down a flight of stairs, the sound of screaming and smashing in the background. Margaret is falling behind..._ **

**MARGARET** **_(urgently)_ ** **: The handcuffs!**

**_The Doctor waits for her at the foot of the stairs and pulls off her handcuff._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(grabbing her wrist)_ ** **: Don't think you're running away.**

**MARGARET** **_(fearful)_ ** **: Oh, I'm sticking with you.**

"Wow… I was sure she was behind this." Said Donna, a few of the others nodded.

"She is a pretty good actor." Rose whispered to 10.

"Mm." He hummed in agreement.

**_He pulls her off in the direction of the TARDIS, glass shattering on their heads._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D):** **_(shouting over the noise)_ ** **: Some date this turned out to be!**

**_They run, bumping into people through the chaos, down another set of steps._ **

**EXT. CARDIFF MILLENNIUM CENTRE SQUARE**

**_The Doctor's eyes widen with shock as they finally see the TARDIS at the other side of the square. A huge bolt of lightening rips out of the TARDIS roof and into the sky._ **

**THE DOCTOR: It's the rift. The rift's opening!**

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Spoilers, don't worry it'll explain." Rose replied. The doctors and Jack all lowered their heads, each feeling blameworthy of the disaster.

**_Storm clouds gather above the TARDIS._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Jack panics as the sparks fly out of the console and the extrapolator flashes madly as he rips out the wires connecting it._ **

**EXT. CARDIFF MILLENNIUM CENTRE SQUARE**

**_The Doctor and Margaret hurry across the Millennium Square, the ground starting to crack beneath their feet. Margaret looks terrified as he fits the key inside the lock of the TARDIS and pulls her inside._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_The whole ship is shuddering, the lights blinking._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(yelling to Jack)_ ** **: What the hell are you doing?**

**JACK: It just went crazy!**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(running to the console)_ ** **: It's the rift! Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's gonna disappear!**

**_Small explosions erupt from the console._ **

Everyone stared at the screen completely enrapt.

**EXT. CARDIFF MILLENNIUM CENTRE SQUARE**

**_Rose has reached the Millennium Square, and she is confronted with the sight of the TARDIS, the lightening shooting out of the top of it into the sky. Her eyes widen and she flinches at another rumble. She begins to run across the Square to the TARDIS, more cracks appearing in the ground._ **

"Be careful!" 10 couldn't help but shout.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Rose assured him, rubbing her tumb over the back of his hand.

**INT. TARDIS**

**_More explosions from the console as the Doctor and Jack work furiously._ **

**JACK: It's the extrapolator! I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the TARDIS. I can't stop it!**

**THE DOCTOR: Never mind Cardiff, it's gonna rip open the planet!**

**_Rose bursts into the TARDIS._ **

**ROSE: What is it? What's happening?!**

**MARGARET** **_(gleefully)_ ** **: Oh, just little me!**

**_She frees one of her arms from the skin-suit revealing the Slitheen claw. She grabs Rose around the neck. The Doctor darts forward, but..._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D)** **_(threateningly)_ ** **: One wrong move and she snaps like a promise.**

Everyone felt worried for Rose. They should have guessed Margaret was behind this, she was an incredible trickster.

Rose felt her chest tighten as she remembered how terrifying it had been to have her neck trapped in-between claws like that. She'd been so scared that any moment they'd tighten and crush her neck.

**THE DOCTOR: I might've known.**

**MARGARET** **_(moving closer with Rose)_ ** **: I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it.** **_(To Jack)_ ** **. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet.**

Amy couldn't help but snort as she referred to Jack as fly boy. No one said it out loud but everyone thought it was quite fitting.

**_Jack hesitates. Margaret tightens her grip around Rose's neck. Jack looks at the Doctor for help, he nods, so Jack does as he is told._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D)** **_(pleasantly)_ ** **: Thank you. Just as I planned.**

**ROSE** **_(strangulated)_ ** **: I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station.**

**MARGARET: Failing that, if I were to be... arrested... then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to Plan B!**

**_She pulls one of Rose's plaits roughly. Rose whimpers._ **

Everyone glared at Margaret, especially the doctors.

**MARGARET (CONT'D) : To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift.** **_(Looks around the TARDIS with awe)_ ** **. And what a power source it found... I'm back on schedule... thanks to you.**

**JACK: The rift's gonna convulse. She'll destroy the whole planet.**

**MARGARET: And you with it!**

**_She pushes Rose aside so that she can stand on the extrapolator, but still keeps a hold of her neck._ **

**MARGARET (CONT'D)** **_(evil smile)_ ** **: While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back boys... surf's up.**

Everyone booed and hissed at her terrible joke, some even throwing pillows at the screen.

**_Outside, there is a burst of lightning from the TARDIS light. Inside, a panel of the console directly in front of Margaret suddenly bursts open, and a blinding white light floods out. Margaret looks at it in surprise, then up at the Doctor on the other side of the console._ **

"The heart of the Tardis…" Rose breathed in awe. She'd only seen it twice; briefly during this adventure and then again when she'd used it's power to defeat the daleks.

"Never thought the day would come when I'd see this…" River muttered. She knew how dangerous opening the Tardis' heart was, but naturally she was curious. Everyone just stared at it, it was so beautiful.

**THE DOCTOR** **_(calmly)_ ** **: Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart.**

**MARGARET: So sue me.**

**THE DOCTOR: It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe.**

The doctors all grinned proudly.

**MARGARET** **_(nastily)_ ** **: It'll make wonderful scrap.**

**ROSE** **_(struggling to see)_ ** **: What's that light?**

**THE DOCTOR: The heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul.**

**_Breathing heavily, Margaret stares into the light, as if forgetting everything else. Her voice becomes dreamy and vague._ **

**MARGARET: It's ... so bright...**

**THE DOCTOR: Look at it, Margaret...**

**MARGARET: ... Beautiful...**

**THE DOCTOR: Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light.**

**_Margaret is transfixed by the light, and her grip on Rose relaxes. Rose stumbles out of the way and back to Jack. Margaret continues to stare into the light, a blissful smile spreading across her face. Then, she looks up at the Doctor who smiles slightly._ **

"What's going to happen to her?" Clara asked.

"Spoilers." Everyone else said.

"The Tardis understands everything, she'll do what she's knows is best." 11 said fondly.

**MARGARET** **_(softly, genuinely)_ ** **: Thank you...**

**_She is engulfed by the light, and when it clears, her body-suit flops on top of the extrapolator, empty. The Doctor immediately springs into action, darting around the console._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Don't look, stay there, close your eyes!**

**_He slams down levers and the gap in the console closes, shutting out the white light._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down!**

**_Jack rushes over to the console._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right.**

**_They work busily, the console exploding with sparks. And finally, the shaking lessens and the lightening shooting from the top of the TARDIS into the sky disappears, all back to normal._ **

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over. It'd been quite an episode. Mickey and Rose didn't like how this episode had dragged up their messy relationship but they were pleased it had given them a chance to work out their differences. The doctors were still dealing with the fallout of their actions, Jack also felt a little guilty about being tricked so easily. Everyone else was glad things had worked out in the end.

**THE DOCTOR: Nicely done. Thank you, all.**

**ROSE: What happened to Margaret?**

**JACK: Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(looking down at the body-suit)_ ** **: No. I don't think she's dead.**

**ROSE: Then, where'd she go?**

**THE DOCTOR: She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts...**

**_He kneels down next to the skin-suit for a closer look. Rose and Jack follow suit, so all three of them are huddled around it. The Doctor reaches inside the skin-suit and pulls out an egg._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Here she is!**

**ROSE: She's an egg?**

**THE DOCTOR: Regressed to her childhood.**

"Wait I'm confused." Amy said. "You said the Tardis gets in your head, was she thinking about this?"

"Who could say." 10 said. "The Tardis works in mysterious ways, she knows everything from the past to the future, the way people think and feel, there could be any number of reasons why she decided to regress her to an egg. Unfortunately the Tardis can't talk so we'll never know what she's thinking."

12 smiled knowingly, he couldn't wait for _that_ episode.

**JACK: She's an egg?**

**THE DOCTOR: She can start again! Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell 'em to bring her up properly, she might be all right!**

**JACK: Or she might be worse.**

**THE DOCTOR: That's her choice.**

**ROSE: She's an egg.**

**THE DOCTOR: She's an egg.**

Everyone laughed.

**ROSE** **_(suddenly remembering)_ ** **: Oh, my God. Mickey...**

**_And she dashes out of the TARDIS and sprints back across the Millennium Square._ **

"Thanks for remembering me." Mickey said, laughing. Rose felt a little guilty but she was starting to feel a little more light-hearted.

**EXT. STREET NEAR BAY**

**_A police car hurtles down a ruined street, sirens on and lights flashing, an ambulance close behind. Rose runs down the street in the opposite direction. She doesn't see Mickey, who is standing alone and watching from a distance, the firelight flickering on his face. He watches Rose tap a paramedic on the shoulder and question him. The paramedic shakes his head, and Rose leaves him, clearly not knowing where to look next. Mickey turns and walks away into the night._ **

Even though she knew this was in the past Rose still found herself willing the Rose on screen to turn around and notice him. Mickey had always wondered if he made the right choice. That maybe he should have stayed and talked to Rose. Maybe if he had things would have been different. Then he would remember that he was happy now and it didn't matter, the past was the past.

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Rose walks back into the TARDIS, where the Doctor is fiddling with the console, Jack round the other side._ **

**THE DOCTOR: We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go. If that's all right...**

**ROSE** **_(tone light but there's traces of tears on her cheeks)_ ** **: Yeah, fine.**

10 placed his arm around Rose and stroked her arm to comfort her. She assured him she was fine.

**THE DOCTOR** **_(carefully)_ ** **: How's Mickey?**

**ROSE: He's okay. He's gone.**

**THE DOCTOR: D'you wanna go and find him? We'll wait...**

**_He and Jack glance at one another._ **

**ROSE: No need. He deserves better.**

"I think that's maybe going a bit far." Martha said to Rose, to everyone's surprise.

"Yeah," Mickey agreed, "I'm happy with Martha, I love her, but we had a good run. It was fun for a while, we just belong with other people," He placed his arm around his wife, "and I'm glad we're still friends."

"Yeah." Rose said, smiling with tears in her eyes. "I'm glad too. Also, I didn't say it but I am happy for the both of you."

All three of them were smiling now. As was the rest of the group.

**THE DOCTOR** **_(briskly)_ ** **: Off we go, then. Always moving on...**

**_He pulls a lever._ **

**JACK: Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now, you don't often get to say that.**

**_He smirks. They have balanced the egg on top of the console._ **

**THE DOCTOR: We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again! A second chance.**

**_Rose is staring into space._ **

**ROSE** **_(almost to herself)_ ** **: That'd be nice...**

Rose wasn't the only one who thought it'd be good to have a second chance. A lot of the others, especially the doctors began contemplating how they would have don things differently if they'd been given a second chance. A lot of them had made some big mistakes…

**_The engines rise and fall and the TARDIS fades away._ **

**THE END**

**NEXT TIME…**

**INT. THE HOUSE**

**_Lynda is supporting the Doctor who appears dizzy._ **

**LYNDA: You got chosen.**

"Oh god…" Jack whispered. The doctors and Rose also felt themselves growing nervous. They remembered this adventure all too well…

**_A camera is observing them._ **

**LYNDA: You're a house mate. You're in the house! Isn't that brilliant?!**

**_She laughs as if this truly is something to be happy about._ **

**INT. DIARY ROOM**

**_The Doctor finds himself in the Diary Room. He plonks himself down in the bright red chair, looking rather useless._ **

Everyone laughed; it was rare but always amusing to see the Doctor out of his comfort zone.

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**ANNE DROID: Welcome, to "The Weakest Link"!**

**_Rose is stood at one of the podiums looking very confused._ **

"What that…?"

Is that…?"

"Oh my god…"

Everyone was completely shocked to see Rose on what appeared to be a futuristic version of the weakest link.

**INT. WHAT NOT TO WEAR STUDIO**

**_Jack is lying on a chair in the 'What Not To Wear' studio, being examined by the Trin-E and Zu-Zana droids._ **

**TRIN-E: We're giving you a brand-new image.**

**JACK: Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?**

"Not at all…" Donna said, staring dreamily at the screen.

**INT. THE HOUSE**

**_On the TV Crosbie is hit with a disintegrator beam._ **

**THE DOCTOR: What was that?**

**LYNDA: She's been evicted.**

"My god…" Clara whispered in horror. Everyone had matching expressions of disgust.

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**_The Anne Droid hits Agorax with a disintegrator beam from her mouth as he screams._ **

**INT. THE HOUSE**

**THE DOCTOR: This isn't just a game.**

"They kill people on TV in the future?" Donna asked, still terrified.

"That's sick." Mickey said. Everyone agreed.

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**ROSE** **_(terrified)_ ** **: I need to find the Doctor, he's got to be here somewhere... he's always here!**

"Definitely, I'll always be there for you I promise." 10 said.

"I know." Rose replied, flashing him a big grin.

**INT. THE HOUSE**

**THE DOCTOR: There's something else going on.**

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: We have contestants outside the games.**

**CONTROLLER: My masters they fear the doctor.**

**THE DOCTOR: Tell me, who are they?!**

**_The Doctor, Jack and the programmers are all looking at a holographic image of Dalek ships._ **

"Oh god, no." Martha said. Everyone who had encountered the daleks felt fearful as their memories resurfaced. Even those who had only seen the violence of the daleks from watching them on screen felt worried for their friends and what they'd encounter next episode.

**JACK: That's impossible, I know those ships, they were destroyed.**

**THE DOCTOR: Well obviously they survived.**

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**_A Dalek enters an area on the spaceship, where several others are crowded._ **

**DALEK: Alert! Alert! We are detected!**

Rose and 10 were huddled close trying to brace themselves for what they knew they were about to watch.

Jack too, was feeling a bit nervous about it.

Everyone else was excited about how interesting the next episode seemed but at the same time worried, for it looked like their friends were in a lot of trouble…


	13. Bad Wolf

**INT. CUPBOARD**

**_The Doctor is crouched inside what appears to be a small cupboard. The tiny enclosure starts spinning, spinning... The Doctor leaps to his feet and frantically starts feeling the walls._ **

**THE DOCTOR: What is it? What's happening?**

**_He unexpectedly finds a door and falls through it._ **

Most people in the room were intrigued by this. The doctor often ended up in strange places but it wasn't often that he had no idea how he got there.

"Had a few did you?" Mickey jokingly asked the doctors, grinning. They didn't respond. They remembered this experience well and it wasn't one of their favourite adventures, they were all happy it was quite a long way behind them now.

**INT. THE HOUSE**

**_The Doctor lands flat on his face on the floor. He is in a brightly coloured room, drawings on the wall, modern style chair._ **

**LYNDA: Oh my God!**

**_A woman of 30, Lynda, hurries over to him._ **

**LYNDA (CONT'D): I don't believe it! Why'd they put you in there? They never said you were coming!**

**_The Doctor tries to pull himself up, very disorientated._ **

**THE DOCTOR: But what happened? I was...**

**_Lynda helps him to his feet._ **

**LYNDA: Careful now... oh!**

**_The Doctor's legs give way and he falls flat on his face again._ **

**LYNDA (CONT'D): Oh! Mind yourself! Oh, that's the transmat. Scrambles your head, I was sick for days.**

"A transmat?" River exclaimed, concerned. Those things were far from pleasant, they could zap a person anywhere without their consent and it always left people a little woozy afterwards. Anyone using a transmat on the doctor couldn't have anything good planned.

**_He tries to push himself up again. Lynda helps him to stand._ **

**LYNDA (CONT'D): You all right?**

**_The Doctor grunts. He finally manages to stabilise himself._ **

**LYNDA: So! What's your name then, sweetheart?**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(groggily)_ ** **: The Doctor, I think.**

Donna, Mickey, Amy and Rory all laughed. Suddenly, everyone was imagining what it would be like for the doctor to forget who he was and for most it was an amusing thought. Aside from Martha who had experienced what it was like and the memories of it were pretty heavy.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I was er... I don't know, what happened? How...**

**_He looks at her for help._ **

**LYNDA: You got chosen.**

**_She nods, grinning, as though this explains everything._ **

Jack, the doctors and Rose were all wondering why she was smiling. Now that they knew what being chosen meant and knowing it wasn't pleasant they wondered why anyone would be happy about it.

**THE DOCTOR: Chosen for what?**

**LYNDA: You're a house mate. You're in the house! Isn't that brilliant?!**

**_She laughs as this truly is something to be happy about. A camp voice comes from within._ **

**STROOD: That's not fair.**

**_There are two other house mates, Strood and Crosbie, sitting on a purple couch in front of the TV, which has a familiar eye logo on the screen..._ **

"Oh my…" Donna muttered in complete shock as everyone aside from the doctors trapped their mouths. Then immediately they all began to laugh hysterically. The doctor, on big brother, that was just too much.

"Of all the games they could have sent you too," Rose said through her laughter. 10 turned away from her, hiding his blush.

**STROOD (CONT'D): We've got eviction in five minutes! I've been here for all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, and then he comes swanning in.**

**_He gestures to the extremely confused Doctor, clearly rather peeved._ **

**CROSBIE: If they keep changing the rules, I'm gonna protest, I am. You just watch me, I'm, I'm gonna paint the walls.**

**_The Doctor looks around at the House, mouth open, brow furrowed. Completely bemused. A camera fixed to the ceiling turns slowly. Big Brother's voice rings out over the theme music._ **

**BIG BROTHER: Would the Doctor please come to the Diary Room?**

**_The Doctor looks up at the ceiling trying to see where the voice is coming from, then turns around at a buzzing noise behind him. A silver door with an illuminated eye on the side awaits him. He walks over to the door, opens it and goes inside._ **

Everyone was still laughing seeing the doctor completely out of his comfort zone. 10 just kept his head down and hoped this would be over soon. By contrast, 11 seemed to be enjoying this, it was quite a long while ago for him and he felt he was at the point where he could look back and laugh. 12's face was steeled and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking as he watched silently.

**INT. DIARY ROOM**

**_The Doctor finds himself in the Diary Room. He plonks himself down in the bright red chair, looking rather useless._ **

**BIG BROTHER: You are live on channel forty-four-thousand. Please do not swear.**

"Forty-four thousand?!" Donna exclaimed, a few others sharing in her shock.

"This was a dark time in humanity's history, when all they had was television." 11 explained, eyes glassing over slightly as he remember the guilt of knowing he'd be partly responsible for it.

**THE DOCTOR** **_(raises eyebrows)_ ** **: You have got to be kidding.**

"I've got to be honest I really thought you were going to ignore her and swear." Said Mickey, some of the humans laughed, agreeing.

"Swearing isn't really a concept we have on Gallifrey so I don't have the impulse to do it." 10 explained.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**"** **BAD WOLF"**

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**_Rose is lying on the floor of a darkened room, in a beam of light. She is just starting to regain consciousness. She looks around, bemused, with a just-woken-up look._ **

**ROSE** **_(blearily)_ ** **: What happened?**

**_A man of 25, Rodrick, is crouched beside her, observing her._ **

**RODRICK (CONT'D): It's all right... it's the transmat. Does your head in.**

**_Rose looks around at her surroundings, blinking._ **

Everyone who didn't already know watched in anticipation of what show Rose would wind up in.

**RODRICK (CONT'D): Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?**

**ROSE** **_(just about remembering)_ ** **: Rose. But... where's the Doctor?**

**RODRICK: Just remember, do what the Android says. Don't provoke it. The Android's word is law.**

**ROSE: What d'you mean, android? Like... a robot?**

**_She looks around as a voice calls out._ **

**FLOOR MANAGER: Positions, everyone! Thank you!**

**RODRICK: Come on. Hurry up!** **_(Helps Rose to her feet)_ ** **. Steady, steady...**

**_Rose hangs on to him for support._ **

**ROSE** **_(beginning to sound scare)_ ** **: I was travelling. With the Doctor and a man called Captain Jack...? The Doctor wouldn't just leave me...**

All the doctors felt guilty. Not just for Rose but for everyone they'd let down. They didn't like it but the fact was a lot of people came to rely on them, and they weren't always able to be there.

**FLOOR MANAGER: That's enough chat! Positions! Final call!**

**_She is standing next to an inactive robot, which is being attended to by technicians. The robot stands on a platform around which are six podiums, the contestants milling around._ **

**FLOOR MANAGER (CONT'D): Good luck!**

**_Rodrick smiles slightly in anticipation and looks at Rose._ **

**ROSE** **_(confused, frightened)_ ** **: But I'm not supposed to be here.**

**RODERICK: Well, it says Rose on the podium...**

**_Rose looks - and sure enough, her name lights up on one of the podiums. She stares._ **

"Oh my goodness." Martha laughed, realising what show Rose was stuck in.

Rose dropped her head in her hands, feeling embarrassed as she realised they were all about to see what a terrible job she did on the future weakest link.

**RODERICK (CONT'D): Come on!**

**_He dashes off and climbs up to stand behind his podium. Slowly, confused but with a dawning revelation, Rose takes her places behind her own podium._ **

**ROSE: Hold on... I must be going mad.**

**_She looks round at her surroundings... the technicians and Floor Manager are still attending to the inactive Android._ **

**ROSE: It can't be. This looks like the...**

**FLOOR MANAGER: Android activated!**

**_The Android springs to life, raising her face up._ **

**ROSE: Oh, my God. The Android. The Anne... Droid.**

The group burst out laughing.

**ANNE DROID: Welcome, to "The Weakest Link"!**

**_Cue theme music._ **

**INT. WHAT NOT TO WEAR STUDIO**

**_A white, clinical room. Blurry faces come slowly into clarity. Robotic voices._ **

**TRIN-E: Here we go again. We've got our work cut out for us.**

**ZU-ZANA: I don't know, he's sort of handsome. That's a good lantern jaw.**

**_Jack awakens. He's lying on a chair in the 'What Not To Wear' studio, being examined by the Trin-E and Zu-Zana droids. He blinks._ **

A few people recognised the show Jack had wound up on.

"Got yourself pimped out then?" Amy asked, chuckling.

"Not much they could do to improve on my natural looks." Jack replied, grinning. "Fun adventure though, something to tell my old unit if I ever see them again." Jack laughed but there was a touch of sadness behind it. They thought of his old friends back at the time agency was always bittersweet as Jack knew he probably wouldn't ever see them again, he'd not been able to contact anyone in the agency after he'd left; after they'd betrayed him by violating his mind and taking his memories.

**TRIN-E: Lantern jaws are so last year.**

**JACK: Sorry... nice to meet you ladies, but where exactly am I?**

**TRIN-E: We're giving you a brand-new image.**

**JACK: Oh, hold on, I was with the Doctor...** **_(Realises what she said, looks at them in alarm)_ ** **. Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?**

**ZU-ZANA: It's all very twentieth century. Where did you get that denim?**

"Lemme guess, the twentieth century?" Donna quipped.

**JACK: Little place in Cardiff... it was called "The Top Shop".**

**ZU-ZANA** **_(gliding around him)_ ** **: Oh, design classic.**

"So in the future TopShop clothes are classic designs?" Martha asked.

"Remind me to save everything I ever bought from them." Donna muttered.

**TRIN-E: But we're gonna have to find you some new colours. Maybe get rid of that "Oklahoma Farm Boy" thing you've got going on...**

A lot of the group laughed and Jack blushed, still indignant about being referred to as a farm boy.

**_Jack stands up and faces them, hands on hips, rather indignant but at a loss for words._ **

**ZU-ZANA: Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic.**

**JACK: What's the Defabricator?**

**_They demonstrate. A beam of light hits Jack's clothing and relieves him of it. He does not seem in the least bit bothered._ **

The women in the room immediately shouted and groaned in frustration at not being able to get the "full experience" since Jack was only being shown from the shoulders up. This was quickly followed by Martha and Amy having to assure their husbands they were far more attractive.

**JACK (CONT'D): Okay... Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?**

**TRIN-E / ZU-ZANA: Absolutely!**

**JACK: Ladies...** **_(Glances down at his body, a smug smile spreading across his face)_ ** **... your viewing figures just went up.**

Everybody laughed, even the doctors. They, as well as Rose and Jack, were almost able to forget what they were about to see. Almost.

**INT. THE HOUSE**

**_The sonic screwdriver whirrs and buzzes as the Doctor tries to open a door. Then he stops._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(to Lynda)_ ** **: I can't open it.**

**LYNDA: It's got a deadlock seal. Ever since Big Brother Five Hundred and Four when they all walked out...?**

**_No answer from the Doctor, who is walking swiftly to the other side of the room looking for any possible exits._ **

**LYNDA (CONT'D): You must remember that.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(referring to a mirror)_ ** **: What about this?**

**LYNDA: Oh, that's exoglass. You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(scanning the edges)_ ** **: Don't tempt me.**

"Do you carry those on you?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Mickey said, grinning.

"Well I could," Said 10, "these pockets are roomier than they look," he shoved his hands in the pockets of his suit, "but I don't really believe in weapons so…" He shrugged, figuring they'd get the idea.

**_Lynda leans against the wall next to him. It's as though she wants to say something. She lowers her voice._ **

**LYNDA: I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I, she got forcibly evicted because she damaged the camera.**

**_The Doctor nods, grinning in an uninterested sort of way._ **

**LYNDA: Am I popular?**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(indifferently)_ ** **: I don't remember.**

**LYNDA** **_(quickly)_ ** **: Oh, but does that mean I'm nothing? Some people get this far just 'cos they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?**

**_He looks at her properly now, almost pityingly._ **

**THE DOCTOR: No... you're... you're nice. You're sweet. Everybody thinks you're sweet.**

**_He grins._ **

**LYNDA** **_(flattered)_ ** **: Oh! Is that right? Is that what I am?** **_(Very pleased)_ ** **. Oh, no-one's ever told me that before. Am I sweet? Really?**

"I'm surprised no one's told her that before." Said Jack. "She was really sweet."

The doctors all nodded, eyes glazed over in sadness as they remembered their poor fallen friend.

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah. Dead sweet!**

**LYNDA** **_(grinning, touched)_ ** **: Thank you!**

**_The Doctor looks over to one of the so-called windows. It is solid black._ **

**THE DOCTOR: It's just a wall, isn't there supposed to be a garden out there?**

**_He walks over to it. Lynda follows._ **

**LYNDA: Don't be daft. No-one's got a garden anymore. Who's got a garden?** **_(Gasps)_ ** **. Don't tell me you've got a garden!**

"She says that like it's illegal to have a garden." Martha said in confusion. "Surely it hasn't come to that in the future."

"Believe me." 10 replied. "I wish that was the reason."

**THE DOCTOR** **_(examining the wall)_ ** **: No, I've just got the TARDIS...** **_(Spins around, as though hit by sudden inspiration)_ ** **. I remember.**

**LYNDA: That's the amnesia! So what happened? Where did they get you?**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(remembering)_ ** **: We'd just left Raxacoriofallapatorius. Then we went to Kyoto, that's right. Japan in 1336, and we only just escaped...**

"Right, when Ashikaga Takauji usurped control from the emperor in Kyoto." River said.

"That's it, very handsome man he was." Said Jack, suggestively. The others laughed.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't almost have your head sliced off by his goons." Rose grumbled in mock anger.

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Flashback to the Doctor, Rose and Jack laughing together in the TARDIS._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)** **_(voice-over)_ ** **: We were together, we were laughing, and then... there was this light...**

**_A bright light shines through the walls of the TARDIS. Bewildered and scared, Rose reaches out to the Doctor as she is sucked into the light..._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)** **_(voice-over)_ ** **: ... this white light coming through the walls, and then...**

**_Rose is pulled back and back into the blinding white light..._ **

**_End flashback._ **

**INT. THE HOUSE THE DOCTOR: And then I woke up here.**

**LYNDA: Yeah, that's the transmat beam. That's how they pick the housemates.**

"A transmat beam really shouldn't have been able to get inside the Tardis." Said River, concerned. "Especially not one that picks people at random, whoever transported you there did so for a reason and they're clearly very powerful."

"Quite." 10 nodded. "We weren't even in the right timeline, would have taken an awful lot of energy, and determination."

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, Lynda with a Y... sweet little Lynda...** **_(Walks a few paces into the room)_ ** **. It's worse than that.**

**_POV of the mirror, as though there is a camera hidden inside it._ **

**THE DOCTOR: I'm not just a passing traveller. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means... this isn't just a game. There's something else going on.** **_(Steps closer to the camera)_ ** **. Well! Here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out.** **_(Looks straight into the camera)_ ** **. I'm gonna find my friends. And then I'm gonna find you.**

**_He places his finger on the camera lens threateningly._ **

"You tell em'." Said Mickey, grinning. 10 blushed slightly, somewhat embarrassed by how overdramatic his last incarnation looked at the moment.

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_A male programmer watches these proceedings. He approaches a female programmer, who is working at a computer._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Need a word.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: Hold on... let me finish this.**

**_On her screen is the image of "The Weakest Link" studio, where Rose is._ **

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER (CONT'D): 19... 18...**

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**FLOOR MANAGER: 17... 16... 15... thank you people, transmitting in 12... 11... 10...**

**_Agitated, Rose turns to Rodrick._ **

**ROSE: But I need to find the Doc...**

**RODRICK** **_(pushing her back impatiently)_ ** **: Just... shut up and play the game!**

**ROSE: All right then. What the hell? I'm gonna play to win!**

**_She smiles. Rodrick looks distractedly at her, clearly thinking she's slightly mad._ **

Rose felt sick looking at herself. She was in a game withinnocent people where only one of them would live and she was smiling like she hadn't a care in the world. Of course she knew there was no way her former self could have known that but somehow it still made her stomach churn in disgust and fear.

**FLOOR MANAGER: 3, and cue!**

**ANNE DROID: Let's play "The Weakest Link"!**

**_Music, lights._ **

**ANNE DROID (CONT'D): Start the clock.**

**_Music._ **

**ANNE DROID (CONT'D): Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word "beard"?**

**AGORAX: Bread.**

**ANNE DROID: Correct. Fitch, in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?**

**FITCH: Is it... Clavadoe?**

**ANNE DROID: No, Pandoff. Rose, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?**

**ROSE: One hundred!**

**_She looks extremely pleased with herself._ **

A lot of the audience laughed or smiled at Rose's enthusiasm, bar the doctors, Rose and Jack who all didn't want to see any of what was about to happen but for some reason they couldn't turn away.

**ANNE DROID: Correct. Rodrick...**

**RODRICK: Bank.**

**ANNE DROID: Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word "dangle" but not in the word "gland"?**

**RODRICK** **_(after a second's thought)_ ** **: E.**

**ANNE DROID: Correct! Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?**

**COLLEEN: Default.**

**ANNE DROID: Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?**

**BROFF: T... Touchdown.**

**ANNE DROID: No, Torchwood.**

11 and 12 tensed as memories of Torchwood came flooding into their minds. Rose and 10 meanwhile were thinking of their most recent adventure.

"Wasn't that house we were just in called Torchwood?" Rose quietly asked him.

"Yes, I believe it was." He muttered thoughtfully.

Martha, Mickey and Jack on the other hand were more familiar with the recent Torchwood, one being a member and the other being members of UNIT, the world's other leading organisation on aliens. Jack was quite proud of his work with Torchwood, how he'd turned it around from an agency dedicated to using alien technology to improve British supremacy and fighting the doctor to an agency that actually helped people.

**_Rose laughs. Broff's expression is genuinely distraught._ **

**ANNE DROID (CONT'D): Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word "facetious"?**

**AGORAX: Vowels.**

**ANNE DROID: Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron, red or white?**

**FITCH: Um... white.**

**_Rose giggles. Fitch looks as though her heart has just sunk into her shoes._ **

**ANNE DROID: No, red. Rose, in the holovid series "Jupiter Rising", the Grexnik is married to whom?**

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_The show is watched by the programmers._ **

**ROSE: How should I know?**

**_She laughs at the absurdity of the situation._ **

**ANNE DROID: No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: Why's she laughing?**

"So…" Said Mickey, "you're playing to win?" He smirked at looked over at Rose expecting her to snap at him, he was surprised to find her simply looking misty eyed at the screen, like she didn't even hear him, like she was remembering something sad.

**ANNE DROID: Rodrick, in maths, what is nine squared?**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: Oh, my God... I don't think she knows...**

_Knows what?_ Most people in the room thought. Meanwhile, 10 placed a comforting hand on Rose's, she snapped out of her daze and leaned against his shoulder, glad for the comfort.

**MALE PROGRAMMER** **_(leaning over her shoulder)_ ** **: And I've got a housemate to appear out of nowhere. I told you, it's like the game's running itself.**

**INT. WHAT NOT TO WEAR STUDIO**

**_Jack stands admiring himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles in the mirror. He's wearing black leather trousers and a white vest._ **

Some certain people in the room took the opportunity to admire what they were seeing on screen. Especially the man himself.

**TRIN-E: It's the buccaneer look. Little dash of pirate and just a tweak of President Schwarzenegger.**

"Oh, no, please don't tell me he was actually president." Amy said, dropping her head in her hands, the other humans all silently agreeing with her.

"No, not who you're thinking of," 11 said, "they're referring to Rachel Schwarzenegger who was president in the year 130,005."

"Quite the coincidence." Said Martha.

"Well, not sure about her policies but, girl had good dress." Jack threw in.

**JACK: Nah, not sure about the vest. What about a little bit of colour to lift it?**

**ZU-ZANA: Absolutely not. Never wear black with colour. It makes the colour look cheap and the black look boring. Now, let's talk jackets.**

**JACK: I kinda like the first one...**

**ZU-ZANA: No, that's a bit too much Hell's Angel. I think I like the shorter one.**

**_Jack shrugs into it in front of the mirror._ **

**ZU-ZANA: Look, waist length, nice and slimming, shows off the bum.**

**_She pats his bum. Jack turns to her._ **

**JACK: Works for me.**

"So let me get this straight." 10 said suddenly. "While I was going out of my mind worrying about what happened to all of us and where you were and how I was gonna rescue you, the two of you were enjoying the fact that you'd been dropped into a deadly game show."

"Hey!" Rose yelled, slapping his arm. "We weren't to know it was deadly."

"Besides, no sense panicking, first thing you learn in basic training, when in an unfamiliar environment or situation, adapt and survive until you figure out what's going on." Jack added.

**TRIN-E: Once we've got an outfit, we can look at the face. Ever thought about cosmetic surgery?**

**JACK: Well, I've considered it, yeah. A little lift around the eyes... tighten up the jaw line... what do you think?**

**_He places his hands on Zu-Zana's plastic breasts flirtatiously._ **

"Dude, she's a robot." Said Mickey.

"Yeah, and?" Jack asked, wagging his eyebrows. Everyone suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable and turned back to the screen.

**TRIN-E: Oh, let's have a bit more ambition...** **_(Takes a cap off her forearm revealing a chainsaw underneath)_ ** **. Let's do something... cutting edge.**

"Ah, finally the deadly element of your show." Said 11, looking more interested than worried. Unlike some of the other members of the audience who were seeing all this for the first time.

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**ANNE DROID: So, Rose. What do you actually do?**

**ROSE** **_(light-hearted, even relaxed)_ ** **: I just travel about a bit. Bit of a... tourist, I suppose.**

**_Rodrick, holding up a card saying 'Fitch', glances sideways at her._ **

**ANNE DROID: Another way of saying "unemployed".**

**ROSE: No.**

**ANNE DROID: Have you got a job?**

**ROSE: Well... not really, no, but...**

**ANNE DROID: Then you are unemployed! And yet, you've still got enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?**

"How dare she, I should have said at the time, this is natural." Rose said defensively, tugging her hair for emphasis.

**ROSE** **_(completely wrong-footed)_ ** **: Uh... I think she got a few of the questions wrong.**

**_Fitch is staring at the ground, tears running down her cheeks._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): ... that's all.**

**ANNE DROID: Oh, you'd know all about that.**

**ROSE: Well yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch...**

**_Fitch sobs silently. Rose doesn't understand. She's disturbed, confused._ **

The members of the audience who didn't know what was going on were also a bit confused, but starting to catch on… A robot with a chainsaw, people terrified to be voted off a gameshow, they didn't know the extent of it but they were starting to understand these gameshows were anything but fun.

**ROSE (CONT'D)** **_(to Fitch)_ ** **: I'm sorry... that's the game. That's how it works... I had to vote for someone.**

**_Fitch ignores her and addresses the Anne Droid. She's terrified._ **

**FITCH** **_(desperately)_ ** **: Let me try again, it was the lights and everything, I couldn't think.**

**ANNE DROID: In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but, it's votes that count.**

**FITCH (begging): I'm sorry. Oh, please... oh God, help me!**

**_She looks wildly around at her fellow contestants, pleading for help they can't give. Rose looks at her, still completely in the dark. Rodrick looks away. Broff sobs silently into the board he is holding up. Rose glances back at the Anne Droid._ **

**ANNE DROID: Fitch, you are the weakest link. Goodbye!**

**_The Anne Droid's mouth opens, and a gun protrudes from it. Without a moments hesitation, it fires, a thick and fast bolt of yellow/gold light. Hits Fitch - and she is gone. The gun retreats back into the Anne Droid's mouth. Rose looks back, having hidden her face, to see only smoke billowing where Fitch once stood._ **

**FLOOR MANAGER: And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes...**

Rose buried her head in 10's shoulder, both sad and ashamed, the doctors looked on sombrely.

"What the heck?" Donna whisper-yelled.

"Is this what television comes to in the future?" Mickey demanded, "win or die?'

"For a little while yes, fortunately things get set straight after this, turns out humans weren't the ones behind it, that honour goes to— Ow!" 10 yelled, halted in his explanation, it only took him a moment to realise he'd been shocked by Scar's blue lightening to prevent him for handing out spoilers.

**ROSE** **_(to Rodrick, gesturing the smoke)_ ** **: Wassat? What's just happened?**

**RODRICK** **_(wiping his board clean)_ ** **: She was the weakest link. She gets disintegrated.**

**_Rose is uncomprehending. She makes a small noise at the back of her throat. Rodrick rolls his eyes._ **

**RODRICK (CONT'D)** **_(with the air of addressing a dimwit)_ ** **: Blasted into atoms.**

**ROSE** **_(stunned)_ ** **: But I voted for her.**

10 rubbed Rose's arm.

"You couldn't have known." Clara said, trying to be reassuring.

"I know…" Rose mumbled, not looking away from the screen.

**ROSE (CONT'D): Oh, my God. This is sick.**

**_Her words ring around the silent studio. The contestants glance at her._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): All of ya, you're just sick! I'm not playing this..;**

**BROFF: I'm not playing!** **_(Whimpers, terrified, crying)_ ** **. I... I can't do it.**

**_The Anne Droid turns to him slowly. Broff leaps off his podium and tries to run for it._ **

**BROFF: I'm not... please, somebody let me...**

**ANNE DROID: You are the weakest link.**

**_She fires. Broff disappears in mid-run._ **

**ANNE DROID (CONT'D): Goodbye.**

**_And the gun retreats back into her mouth. Rose is staring, mouth open, shocked and absolutely disgusted. Rodrick shuffles, uncomfortable. The Anne Droid turns back to the remaining contestants._ **

**RODRICK** **_(to Rose)_ ** **: Don't try to escape. It's play... or die.**

"You don't even get a choice?" Martha gasped in horror.

"I know the humans weren't the masterminds, but they still followed along with all of this like good little sheep, which isn't really much better." Jack whispered to 11 in one of his rare moments of seriousness.

"Conformity, one of the worst parts of human society, trouble is you need a large number of protesters to stand a chance and nobody ever wants to be the one who walks into the flames first." 11 replied.

**INT. THE HOUSE**

**_Lynda, Strood and Crosbie are gathered on the sofa in front of the TV._ **

**LYNDA: Doctor, they said all the housemates must gather on the sofa. You've got to.**

**THE DOCTOR: Busy getting out, thanks.**

**_He is standing at one of the doors, whirring away with his sonic screwdriver._ **

**LYNDA: But if you don't obey, then all the housemates get punished.**

People's stomaches churned, trying incredibly hard not to imagine what kind of twisted punishments these deadly shows would dish out.

**_He grudgingly accepts this, and joins them on the sofa, clicking off his sonic screwdriver._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Well maybe I'll be voted out, then.**

**STROOD: How stupid are you? You've only just joined, you're not eligible.**

**LYNDA: Don't try anything clever or we all get it in the neck.**

**BIG BROTHER: Big Brother House, this is Davina Droid.**

**_Lynda, Strood and Crosbie all grab each others hands, Crosbie hanging onto the Doctors, who rolls his eyes._ **

**BIG BROTHER (CONT'D): Crobsie, Lynda and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction.**

**_The three housemates all look extremely tense._ **

**BIG BROTHER (CONT'D): And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is...**

**_Long, tense pause in which the Doctor looks bored and keeps rolling his eyes._ **

**BIG BROTHER (CONT'D): ... Crosbie!**

**_Crobsie gasps. Strood and Lynda are immediately all over her._ **

**LYNDA: I'm sorry! Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry!**

**STROOD** **_(an arm around her)_ ** **: Oh, it should've been me, that's not fair... oh, Crosbie love...**

Everybody watched the events play out with a mixture of sadness and anger, it wasn't hard for them to figure out what was about to happen…

**_The Doctor relaxes back in the chair with his hands behind his head._ **

**BIG BROTHER: Crosbie, you have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're gonna get you!**

"I don't think I'll ever be able to watch these shows ever again…" Said Donna, looking rather sick. A number of the others were thinking the same thing. Seeing these shows run pretty much the same as they are in the present but with far higher and more fatal stakes made everyone want nothing more than to never see another episode again.

**_Crosbie, Lynda and Strood all leap to their feet. The Doctor doesn't bother. They rush to the door. The Doctor shakes his head._ **

**LYNDA: I won't forget you.**

**CROSBIE: I'm sorry I stole your soap.**

**LYNDA: Oh, I don't mind, honestly.**

**_She hugs her._ **

**STROOD: Thanks for the food, you're a smashing cook.** **_(Kisses her cheek and hugs her)_ ** **. Bless you.**

**_The doors slide open, revealing a small, narrow, gleaming white room beyond, ending in a door._ **

**BIG BROTHER: Crosbie, please leave the Big Brother House.**

**_Crosbie stares into the room apprehensively._ **

**CROSBIE** **_(scared, looking at each of them)_ ** **: Bye, then... bye Lynda...**

**LYNDA: Bye...**

**_Lynda and Strood catch each others eye and make an archway with their arms. Crosbie walks underneath. The Doctor looks at them in disbelief over the back of the sofa. Lynda and Strood wave to Crosbie who waves back until the doors slide close._ **

River gave 11 a quick jab with her elbow.

"Ow!" He cried, "what was that for?"

"Being disrespectful."

"I'd just like to point out that this was two regenerations ago, and I couldn't have known she was about to die." He defended.

**LYNDA (CONT'D)** **_(close to tears)_ ** **: I don't believe it. Poor Crosbie...**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(from the sofa)_ ** **: It's only a game show, she'll make a fortune on the outside! Sell her story, release a record, fitness video, all of that... she'll be laughing!**

**LYNDA** **_(staring at him)_ ** **: What d'you mean, "on the outside"?**

**_Crosbie stands in the middle of the white room, trembling._ **

**STROOD: Here we go...**

**_Lynda and Strood dash back to the sofa and perch on the edge nervously. The Doctor sighs and relaxes back again. There are a few tense moments while Crosbie stands in the room, waiting, and Lynda and Strood watch her anxiously._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Well, what are they waiting for? Why don't they just let her go?**

**LYNDA** **_(tearful)_ ** **: Stop it, it's not funny.**

**_She turns back to the TV. The Doctor completely uncomprehending._ **

**BIG BROTHER: Eviction in... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!**

**_And with the same bolt of light that the Anne Droid used on Fitch, Crosbie is disintegrated. The tension is released and Lynda and Strood stare at the screen, distraught. The Doctor sits up, staring at the screen._ **

**THE DOCTOR: What was that?**

**STROOD: Disintegrator beam.**

**_The Doctor looks at them, not fully understanding. They look back at him._ **

**LYNDA: She's been evicted.** **_(Pause)_ ** **. From life.**

**_Cut to the Big Brother logo, stars swirling innocently behind it._ **

Some people thought they might throw up. Meanwhile, the doctors knew they didn't know what the games were really about but they still felt guilty for acting so calm and laidback as Crosbie was killed. Well, not killed actually. As they thought about it, they realised what actually happened to these people was much worse.

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: No one programmed the transmat, no one selected the new contestants... it is exactly like those stories.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: Oh, don't start that again. I think you need to take a session off.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Well, I would. If you'd take it with me.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: And don't start that again either.**

**_The Male Programmer smiles at that._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER: But the rumours go back decades. Saying that something's been... hidden up here. Underneath the transmissions.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER** **_(glancing at him)_ ** **: But the Controller would know. She watches everything.**

That got people interested. The Controller… Was that who or what was behind this?

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Maybe she just can't see it. Gotta allow for human error.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: Well, that's your problem, then.** **_(Leans closer, whispers in his ear)_ ** **. I don't think she's been human for years.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Clara, "Was she human? Did they do something to her?"

The doctors went to reply but then realised they didn't actually have an answer. They knew she'd spent most of her life plugged into the transmission feed but they'd been too busy to ask anything else. Like, why her? Why did a human have to be plugged in? How did the Daleks find her and bring her there?

They concluded the most likely scenario was that the Daleks needed someone to monitor the machine so they took a young human, probably orphaned or abandoned, someone who wouldn't be missed, and installed them, controlled them. Of course, they'd never know the exact truth.

**_They smile and then look to the other end of the room, where the Controller is wired up to the computers. She is deathly white and muttering under her breath, monitoring and controlling all the transmissions._ **

"Oh my god…" Martha whispered, staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"That poor girl." Said Clara, "what did they do to her?"

The doctors all lowered their heads, past guilt resurfacing as they remembered the poor girl's sacrifice.

**CONTROLLER: 18... 19... 20... 21... 22... 23... transmit.**

**INT. THE HOUSE**

**_The Doctor paces around the Big Brother house, laying into Lynda and Strood who are still sat on the sofa._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Are you insane? You just step right into the disintegrator? Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth dying for?**

**LYNDA** **_(standing)_ ** **: You're talking like we've got a choice!**

**THE DOCTOR: But I thought you had to apply!**

**STROOD: Don't be so stupid. That's how they played it centuries back.**

**LYNDA** **_(frustrated)_ ** **: You get chosen whether you like it or not! Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant. The transmat beam picks you out at random. And it's non-stop. There are sixty Big Brother houses running all at once.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(shocked)_ ** **: How many? Sixty?**

"How are there still people left on earth to watch this?" Mickey wondered.

"Human race was massive by this point…" 11 said softly.

"Death of a few millions wouldn't have even made a dent." 12 said, voice far more emotional than normal.

**STROOD** **_(dejectedly)_ ** **: They've had to cut back. It's not what it was.**

**THE DOCTOR: It's a charnel house! What about the winners? What to they get?**

**LYNDA: They get to live.**

**THE DOCTOR: Is that it?!**

**LYNDA: Well, isn't that enough?!**

"In my game you still got money." Said Rose. The doctors just shrugged, not sure what to say.

**_The Doctor stares at her for a few seconds, then strides across the room._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Rose is out there. She got caught in the transmat. She's a contestant. Time I got out.**

Rose grinned, touched by how much the doctor cared for her.

**_Camera POV - zooms in on him._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): That other contestant, Lynda with an I, she was forcibly evicted for what?**

**LYNDA: Damaged property...**

**THE DOCTOR: What, like this?**

**_And he points his sonic screwdriver directly at the camera, destroying it._ **

Despite the situation everyone couldn't help but let out an involuntary laugh. Trust the doctor, especially this incarnation, to be blunt and sassy in a dangerous situation.

**INT. WHAT NOT TO WEAR STUDIO**

**_Jack is now dressed up in tennis garb, and is swishing a racket around in front of the mirror._ **

**JACK** **_(stopping)_ ** **: No. I'm just not getting this. It's just too safe, too decent. And you'd never keep it clean.**

**ZU-ZANA: Stage Two ready and waiting!**

**JACK: Bring it on, girls!**

**_He stands in front of the Defabrictor so it can defabricate him. He stands naked in front of them once more._ **

**TRIN-E: And now it's time for the face-off!**

**JACK** **_(enthusiastically)_ ** **: What does that mean? Do I get to compete with someone else?**

**TRIN-E: No, like I said, face... off!**

**_And she holds up her arms, one with needles on the end of each of her fingers, and the other a chain saw. Jack stares at it, not scared but mildly surprised._ **

**ZU-ZANA: I think you'd look good with a dog's head.**

"Ew!" Donna cried. "In what universe would that look good?"

Jack jus shrugged, "Robots, am I right?" He joked, looking to the people on his sofa. 11 rolled his eyes fondly, Amy laughed, Rory looked annoyed and River gave him a knowing glance.

**_And she snips the enormous scissors that have replaced her forearm._ **

**TRIN-E: Or maybe no head at all. That would be so outrageous.**

**ZU-ZANA: And we could stitch your legs to the middle of your chest.**

**_Jack raises an eyebrow, not remotely perturbed._ **

**TRIN-E: Nothing is too extreme. It's to die for.**

**JACK** **_(warningly)_ ** **: Now, hold on, ladies. I don't want to have to shoot either one of you.**

**TRIN-E: But you're unarmed!**

**ZU-ZANA: You're naked!**

**_Jack reaches behind him and produces a small gun. He points it at them._ **

**ZU-ZANA (CONT'D): But... that's a Compact Laser Deluxe!**

**TRIN-E: Where were you hiding that?**

**JACK: You really don't wanna know.**

"Oh!" "Ah!" "Ew!" Various people voiced their disgust at his implications.

"Really didn't need that image thanks." Said Mickey.

Of course, it only took a few moments for everyone to be overcome with laughter.

**TRIN-E** **_(moving towards him)_ ** **: Give me that accessory...**

**_But Jack's ready, he fires and blows her head off. And then does the same to Zu-Zana._ **

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**ANNE DROID: You are the weakest link. Goodbye!**

**_Rodrick averts his eyes, and with a blast of the gun, Colleen is gone._ **

**FLOOR MANAGER: Going to the break! Two minutes on the clock.**

**_Rose looks tired and fed-up._ **

**FLOOR MANAGER (CONT'D): Just a reminder, we've got solar flare activity coming up in ten.**

**_Rodrick is wiping his board clean. Rose turns to him._ **

**ROSE: Colleen was clever, she banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?**

**RODRICK: 'Cos I want to keep you in! You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you. So that you get disintegrated, and I get a stack-load of credits.**

Everybody glowed at the screen, especially the doctors.

"Beat that jerk!" Donna yelled making Rose smile, but also feel anxious remembering the horrible feeling of losing and thinking she was going to die.

**RODRICK (CONT'D): Courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation...**

**ROSE: What d'you mean? Who's Bad Wolf?**

**_Rodrick turns to her as if he can't believe she doesn't know this._ **

**RODRICK: They're in charge. They run the Game Station.**

**ROSE: Why are they called Bad Wolf?**

**RODRICK: I dunno, it's just a name. It's like an Old Earth... nursery rhyme sort of thing... What does it matter?**

**ROSE** **_(pensively)_ ** **: I keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf.**

"What is it?" Amy wondered. "A message?"

"Or a warning?" Clara suggested.

"Or a threat?" Said Martha.

The later doctors all smiled, impressed with their companions. Meanwhile, Rose and 10 shared a secret grin. Bad Wolf was like their special thing now, it was Rose's message to him, scattered throughout time to bring the two of them there when they were needed.

**INT. SNEED'S KITCHEN**

**_Flashback._ **

**GWYNETH: The things you've seen... the darkness... the big bad wolf...**

**EXT. VAN STATTEN'S BASE**

**TANNOY VOICE: Attention all personnel, Bad Wolf One descending.**

**INT. TOWN HALL, EXHIBITION ROOM**

**THE DOCTOR: Blaidd Drwg...**

**ROSE: What's it mean?**

**THE DOCTOR: Bad Wolf.**

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**_"Bad Wolf" graffiti'd on the side of the TARDIS._ **

**INT. FLOOR 139, CORRIDOR**

**_The Face of Boe on the Bad Wolf channel._ **

**_End Flashback._ **

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**ROSE** **_(haunted)_ ** **: Different times... different places like it's written all over the universe...**

**RODRICK** **_(impatiently)_ ** **: What're you going on about?**

**ROSE: If the Bad Wolf is in charge of this quiz, then... maybe I'm not here by mistake. Someone's been planning this...**

"Nice." Martha complemented, Rose smiled, pleased with herself.

**INT. THE HOUSE**

**_The Big Brother logo on the screen._ **

**BIG BROTHER: The Doctor, you've broken the House Rules.**

**_The Doctor, Lynda and Strood are sat on the sofa._ **

**BIG BROTHER (CONT'D): Big Brother has no choice but to evict you.**

**_The Doctor raises his hand in triumph._ **

**BIG BROTHER (CONT'D): You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're gonna get you!**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(leaping up and running to the door)_ ** **: That's more like it! Come on then, open up!**

**LYNDA** **_(rushing after him)_ ** **: You're mad! It's like you want to die!**

**STROOD: I reckon he's a plant! He was only brought in to stir things up!**

**_The door slides open. The Doctor dashes through into the white room beyond._ **

"Are you insane?" Martha cried. "You could have been killed."

"Nah, I knew I was fine, if someone was strong enough to get a transmat inside my Tardis then they could have just killed me there, they clearly needed me alive." 10 said, nonchalantly.

"Even so, I doubt you could have regenerated from nothing…" Rose whispered. "And that wasn't really a disintegration beam, imagine what the daleks would have done had you been beamed to them unarmed."

10 froze. He hadn't really thought about it at the time but if he hadn't been right, there would have been no one to rescue Rose and Jack, they would have both ended up in the clutches of the daleks. It was early days, he hadn't been with friends in so long, so many years alone. He made a promise, silently to himself, then and there that he would try not to be as self-sacrificing, because these people with him now, his friends, they depended on him.

**BIG BROTHER: The Doctor, please leave the Big Brother house.**

**_Strood rushes back to the sofa and leaps over the back to watch on the screen, but Lynda stays at the doorway and slides sideways with the door anxiously as it closes, keeping him in vision for as long as possible. When the door is shut, she turns to the TV._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Come on then, disintegrate me! Come on, what're you waiting for?**

**_He looks impatiently and expectantly up at the disintegrator._ **

**LYNDA: He is, he's mad. He's bonkers.**

"She's got you pegged." Jack said.

"Oi…" 10 warned jokingly. 11 just smiled proudly and 12 actually chuckled.

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_The programmers watch the Doctor on the screen._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Disintegrate me!**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: I told you to keep an eye on him, not kill him.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: He damaged the property. It's an automatic process.**

**INT. BIG BROTHER CORRIDOR**

**_The Doctor folds his arms and looks up the disintegrator, waiting, grinning._ **

**BIG BROTHER: Eviction in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

**INT. THE HOUSE**

**_Lynda screws up her eyes, but nothing happens. The sound of the power failing._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Haha!**

Even though everyone had already guessed the doctor wasn't going to be disintegrated they all breathed a sigh of relief anyway. Apart from the obvious, of course.

**_Lynda opens her eyes in surprise._ **

**INT. BIG BROTHER CORRIDOR**

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I knew it! You see? Someone brought me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead, they could've transmatted me into a volcano.**

"Ha! See, my past self agrees with me." 10 yelled triumphantly. "If they had enough power to get into the Tardis and wanted me dead they could have already killed me."

11 and 12 nodded and smirked in agreement while the rest just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: What did you do?**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Nothing!**

**THE DOCTOR: They want me alive...**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: It's like... some sort of override.**

"Interesting…" River mused, "even the people in charge don't seem to know what's going on."

**THE DOCTOR** **_(at the door)_ ** **: Maybe the security isn't as tight this end.** **_(Looks mockingly up at the camera)_ ** **. Are you following this? I'm getting out!**

**INT. BIG BROTHER CORRIDOR**

**_The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the lock at the door swings open. Then, the door leading back into the House also opens. Lynda pops her head through and the Doctor looks back at her._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Come with me.**

**_Lynda looks at Strood who is kneeling on the sofa._ **

**STROOD: We're not allowed!**

**THE DOCTOR: Stay in there, you've got a fifty-fifty chance of disintegration. Stay with me, I promise I'll get you out alive. Come on!**

The doctor's all tried not to show it but they were overcome with sadness and guilt. They promised Linda just like they promised so many others they'd failed to save. Obviously, in their heads, they knew it wasn't really their fault, that they'd done all they could but still… In their hearts…

It seemed each regeneration had a different way of coping as well. 10 tried to carry the memories of those he'd lost of failed and keep going anyway, doing his best to protect the others. 11 was tired of that existence, it had only ever brought pain, he still remembered everything deep down, but on the surface he'd done his best to blot it out, forget, move on. 12 realised now that it was a waste of time trying to forget or deal with his pain, so he accepted it, he no longer pretended to be fine, to be a hero to his friends or anyone else, he was honest, harsh, hardened.

**LYNDA** **_(nervous)_ ** **: No... I can't, I can't...**

**THE DOCTOR: Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, d'you think anyone votes for sweet?**

"Bring down the mood why don't ya." Amy quipped sarcastically.

"Whole future in general looks pretty bleak." Added Clara.

**_Lynda sees the logic in this. The Doctor holds out his hand and after a moments hesitation, she grabs it and off they go._ **

All the companions in the room felt an overwhelming sense of the nostalgia as they remembered the first time the doctor had offered his hand to them, his own personal way of asking if they trusted him, which, or course, they did.

**INT. FLOOR 56**

**_After going through the door, they find themselves on Floor 56 of Satellite Five._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)** **_(looking around, surprised)_ ** **: Hold on... I've been here before. This is Satellite Five!**

**EXT. SPACE**

**_A shot of Satellite Five from space, looking as it did in "The Long Game"._ **

"Oh man…" Mickey murmured in surprise as everyone who hadn't been involved in this adventure began wondering what this meant.

**INT. FLOOR 56**

**_The Doctor opens the door to the side room with his sonic screwdriver and they step through it. He whirrs on a control panel._ **

**THE DOCTOR: No guards. That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth.**

**_They leave the room again. The Doctor tests the walls with his sonic screwdriver._ **

**LYNDA: No one's called it Satellite Five in ages. It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite Five in about a hundred years.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(checking his watch)_ ** **: A hundred years exactly. It's the year two zero-zero/one zero-zero. I was here before. Floor 139. Satellite was broadcasting news channels back then... had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy, gave 'em a hand, home in time for tea.**

The group chuckled, thinking how perfectly that described most adventures with the doctors.

River found herself unable to stop feeling it wouldn't be that easy this time.

**LYNDA** **_(smiling skeptically)_ ** **: A hundred years ago?**

**_The Doctor places his hand on a touch-sensitive pad to open a door, with no luck._ **

**LYNDA (CONT'D): What, you were here a hundred years ago?**

**_The Doctor whirrs around the edges of the door with his sonic screwdriver._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Yep!**

**LYNDA: You're looking good on it...**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(turns to her)_ ** **: I moisturise.**

More laughter.

"Can I borrow that mosturiser from you sometime?" Jack asked.

"Not in a million years." 10 replied.

"How about a million and one years, we've both got long enough."

10 just snorted, unable to think of a comeback.

**_He looks at the sonic screwdriver._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Funny sorts of readings. All kinds of energy... the place is humming. It's weird. This goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?**

**_He tries another door._ **

**LYNDA: I dunno. I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(scanning the door)_ ** **: I had two friends travelling with me. They must've got caught in the same transmat. Where would they be?**

**LYNDA: I dunno. They could've been allocated anywhere. There's a hundred different games.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(giving her his full attention)_ ** **: Like what?**

**LYNDA: Well, there's ten floors of "Big Brother". There's a different House behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's non-stop. There's um... "Call My Bluff"... with real guns... "Countdown", where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off... "Ground Force", which is a nasty one... you get turned into compost. Erm... "Wipeout", speaks for itself... oh! And "Stars In Their Eyes". Literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded.**

Everyone in the audience was disturbed by this, even the doctors, and Jack and Rose, who'd actually been there. The most disturbing this about it was the way in which she described these horrible shows, as if they were normal, something everyone was use to.

**THE DOCTOR: And you watch this stuff?**

**LYNDA** **_(shrugs)_ ** **: Everyone does. How come you don't?**

**THE DOCTOR: Never paid for my license.**

**LYNDA** **_(shocked)_ ** **: Oh, my God! You get executed for that!**

"Seriously?" Asked Rory, "executed just for not paying a TV license?"

"Well, in this darker point in humanity's history television was what everything revolved around, there was no more economy or politics, obviously people still had jobs and needed places to live and get food but aside from that, most of humanity's time was spent watching television." 10 explained. Everyone was surprised to see he actually looked ashamed of this, like it was his fault.

**THE DOCTOR** **_(holding up his sonic screwdriver)_ ** **: Let them try.**

**LYNDA: You keep saying things that don't make sense. But who are you though, Doctor? Really?**

**THE DOCTOR: Doesn't matter.**

**_And he walks away to try the next door._ **

**LYNDA: Well, it does to me... I've just put my life in your hands.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(examining the lock)_ ** **: I'm just a traveller, wandering past. Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life.**

**LYNDA: So... if we get out of here, what're you gonna do? Just... wander off again?**

**THE DOCTOR: Fast as I can.**

**LYNDA** **_(tentatively)_ ** **: So... I could come with ya.**

**_She smiles, waiting for an answer. He looks away from the lock and studies her properly._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Maybe you could.**

**LYNDA** **_(brightly)_ ** **: I wouldn't get in the way.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(smiling)_ ** **: I wouldn't mind if you did. Not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y.**

**_Lynda smiles cheerily._ **

"Thinking of replacing me already?" Rose asked, looking miffed.

"Wish I had that kind of luck," Jack said, "I mean," he gestured to the various beautiful women around the room. Rory and Mickey placed their arms around they respective women, feeling slightly threatened by what Jack was implying.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)** **_(briskly)_ ** **: But first of all, we've gotta concentrate on the getting out.** **_(Scans the edges of a door)_ ** **. And to do that, you've got to know your enemy, who's controlling it, who's in charge of the satellite now?**

**LYNDA: Hold on...**

**_She runs to the opposite end of the room and pulls down a lever, which illuminates huge letters on the wall. They say "Bad Wolf Corporation"._ **

**LYNDA (CONT'D): Your Lords and Masters.**

**_The Doctor gazes up at the letters in wonder and confusion._ **

**EXT. SPACE**

**_Satellite Five revolves slowly._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_Several people on Floor 500 are busy working at their screens._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Okay, you win. The Controller's got to handle this. The Archive makes a record of all transmat activities.**

**_The Male and Female Programmers are working on the same screen, which is showing footage of the Doctor and Lynda on Floor 56._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER (CONT'D): Find out how they got on board... Archive Six.**

_Archive six…_ The doctors thought. _Where they hid my Tardis._

**_He takes off his headphones and strides slowly across the floor to address the Controller._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER (CONT'D): Controller... we have a problem.**

**CONTROLLER: Continue working.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: We have a security problem.**

**CONTROLLER: Continue working. 6... 5...**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: I'm sorry, but I can't. We have contestants outside of the games. But the alarms haven't gone off.**

"Now that's interesting…" Said River.

"Well this women plugged into the computer seems keen to ignore you, perhaps she was the reason you were there." Amy sussed out. Normally the doctors would have felt proud, impressed, but right now all they felt was guilt at the reminder that yes, she had brought them there, to save the universe at the cost of her own life.

**CONTROLLER: No security. The games continue.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER** **_(smiling confusedly)_ ** **: But we can't just let them wander...**

**CONTROLLER: They are no one.**

**_The Male Programmer stares at her, brow furrowed._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER: They are no one.**

**_The Female Programmer places a hand on the touch sensitive lock to open the door to the Archive. The Controller gasps with pain._ **

"She spent her whole life as little more than a computer…" Donna whispered, both angered and saddened, it sickened her to see the injustice and destruction humanity was capable of.

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: Erm... sorry. I was just, um...**

**CONTROLLER: Archive Six is out of bounds.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: But I need to check the transmat log.**

**CONTROLLER** **_(slightly crazed)_ ** **: Archive Six is out of bounds. No one may enter Archive Six. Return to work.** **_(Lapses back into herself, muttering numbers under her breath)_ ** **. Return to work. Inform all staff, solar flares in delta point seven. 19... 20...**

Everyone stared blankly at the screen with heavy mixed emotions about what they'd just witnessed.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The Satellite revolves peacefully._ **

**INT. WHAT NOT TO WEAR STUDIO**

**_Jack is attaching his Compact Laser Deluxe to the Defabricator._ **

**JACK** **_(to himself)_ ** **: Compatible systems... just align the wave signature...** **_(Laughs)_ ** **. Thattaboy! Got myself a gun.** **_(Picks up the Defabricator and glances at the dead Droids)_ ** **. Well, ladies, the pleasure was all mine.**

Everybody breathed out and chuckled a bit, relived to see a bit of Jack's classic humour after the last few scenes, all that information at once had been quite overwhelming.

**_Which is the only thing that matters in the end. And off he goes, leaving the smouldering bodies of Trin-E and Zu-Zana._ **

**INT. FLOOR 229**

**_Jack runs out onto Floor 299, and places his hand on a pad to open the door to the lift. He consults his wrist device._ **

**JACK: Two hearts, that's him... which floor?**

**_He impatiently presses a few buttons on the lift and the doors close._ **

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_The Doctor and Lynda emerge onto an observation deck._ **

**LYNDA: Blimey! I've never seen it for real before! Not... not from orbit. Planet Earth...**

**_They stand before the window, observing the Earth. The whole planet is grey and ugly, a few patches of light here and there._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(surprised)_ ** **: What's happened to it?**

Everybody in the audience had similar thoughts, bar the obvious of course. Their beautiful planet, their home and this is what it had become.

"I saw the earth die, and I know humanity's spread across the universe by now but… That's still our home…" Rose said, eyes growing misty along with a lot of the other humans. No one else said anything, they didn't even cry, they just watched, quietly.

**LYNDA: Well, it's always been like that. Ever since I was born. See that there?** **_(Points)_ ** **. That's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm. It's been going twenty years. We get newsflashes telling us when it's safe to breathe outside.**

**THE DOCTOR: So, the population just sits there? Half the world's too fat, half the world's too thin, and you lot just watch telly?**

**LYNDA** **_(bright-eyed)_ ** **: Ten thousand channels, all beaming down from here.**

"So the whole world's shrouded in despair and the only good thing they have in game shows where people are murdered." Martha said, disgust obvious in her voice.

"How did it come to this?" Clara asked, looking just as distressed.

The doctors all avoided looking at their friends, the familiar feeling of guilt swirling in their hearts.

**THE DOCTOR: The Human Race. Brainless sheep. Being fed on a diet of... mind you, have they still got that programme where three people have to live with a bear?**

**LYNDA** **_(delighted)_ ** **: Oh, "Bear With Me", I love that one!**

**THE DOCTOR: And me. The celebrity edition where the bear got in the...**

**LYNDA: Got in the bath!**

"Okay…" Said Amy, "So many questions…"

"Yes, like why would they invent a show like that?" Clara asked.

"And why would you like it?" Rose added.

"Well," Said 10, "Bear With Me started around the year 2550, and I just enjoy it… Because… Well… Watching humans try to live with a bear, it's pretty funny, from the point of view of a time lord."

"So basically, higher beings like Time Lords enjoy watching use "stupid apes" put themselves in stupid situations for fun?" Donna said, deadpanned.

"Like humans don't do that to each other." Said 11. The humans in the room wanted to argue with that but quickly realised he had a point.

**THE DOCTOR** **_(suddenly serious)_ ** **: But it's all gone wrong. I mean, history's gone wrong. Again. This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. I don't understand. Last time I was here, I put it right.**

**LYNDA: No, but that's when it first went wrong. A hundred years ago, like you said. All the news channels - they just shut down overnight.**

**THE DOCTOR: But that was me. I did that.**

**LYNDA: There was nothing left in their place. No information. The whole planet just froze. The government, the economy, they collapsed... that was the start of it. One hundred years of hell.**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, my...** **_(Stares at the wasted planet, stunned)_ ** **. I made this world.**

All of the doctors were doing their utmost not to look anyone in the eye, but of course their friends could see the guilt in their body language, after all, guilt was probably one of the longest companions in the doctor's life and though he tried to hide it they were all pretty adept at sensing it by this point.

"Hey, from what I've seen of the future it all works out eventually, and it's not like you could have known what would have happened." Amy said reassuringly.

"We all know you did your best to fix things, besides, imagine how undeveloped and mindless humanity would have been otherwise, it's not like we'd have been better off if you'd left things alone." Rose added.

"And," Jack decided to jump in, "it's not as if you're the only person to accidentally mess up human history."

Everybody laughed, secretly hoping they'd be able to hear the stories they were sure Jack had behind that statement. What a life he had lead…

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**_Agorax screams as the disintegrator beam shoots him until there's nothing left but dust. The gun retreats back into the Anne Droid's mouth and the light behind Agorax's name on his podium goes out._ **

Everyone grew tense again as the scene before them now reminded them of the doctor and his companions current situation on screen.

**ANNE DROID: That leaves Rose and Rodrick, you're going head-to-head... let's play "The Weakest Link".**

**RODRICK** **_(to Rose, without looking at her)_ ** **: Right, that's the end of tactical voting... you're on your own now.**

Everybody scowled at Rodrick, hating how he seemed more than happy to throw people under the bus to save himself, and worse than that to make money too.

Rose, couldn't help but feel a small sense of happiness when she saw the murderous stares each of the doctors had, especially 10. It made her happy to know the doctor cared so much about her.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_Satellite Five, sitting in Space._ **

**JACK** **_(voice-over)_ ** **: Hey, handsome! Good to see ya! Any sign of Rose?**

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_Jack has managed to find the Doctor, and is now standing with him and Lynda on the observation deck._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Can't you track her down?**

**JACK: She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(fiddling with the computer)_ ** **: If we can just get inside this computer... she's got to be here somewhere.**

**JACK: Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(snaps)_ ** **: You think I don't know that?**

"Harsh." Said Jack.

"Sorry." 10 mumbled. "I was just, you know, worried." He looked down sombrely, not looking forward to what he knew they were going to see next.

**_Jack backs down and gives the Doctor his wrist-device._ **

**JACK: There you go.**

**_The Doctor snatches it off him._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): Patch that in. It's programmed to find her.**

**THE DOCTOR: Thanks.**

**JACK** **_(to Lynda, shaking her hand)_ ** **: Hey there!**

**LYNDA: Hello!**

**JACK: Captain Jack Harkness.**

**LYNDA: Lynda Moss.**

**JACK: Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss!**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(not even looking up)_ ** **: D'you mind flirting outside?**

**JACK** **_(indignantly)_ ** **: I was just saying hello!**

**THE DOCTOR: For you, that's flirting.**

"He's not wrong." Said Mickey.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jack replied, with a smug grin.

**LYNDA** **_(to Jack)_ ** **: I'm not complaining.**

**JACK** **_(kissing her hand)_ ** **: Which is a good idea.**

**LYNDA** **_(laughing)_ ** **: Oh!**

**_The system bleeps in protest._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(angry and frustrated)_ ** **: It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense.**

**_He chucks the wrist-device to Lynda, and then wrenches the front of the computer away with Jack's help. He snatches the wrist-device from Lynda again._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(trying to patch in it)_ ** **: This place should be a basic broadcaster. The systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television... this station's transmitting something else.**

That peaked everybody's interest. It wasn't hard to figure out there was more going on at the game station than met the eye, they all got that pretty early on, and now, it felt like they were so close to learning what it is. Unfortunately for the doctors, they knew what had been going on and weren't looking forward to reliving it.

**JACK: Like what?**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(working frantically)_ ** **: I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulating my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose is stuck inside it.**

Rose snorted, it was funny to think she had been caught in the middle of the trap when it was a trap she had created.

"You know I never said it, but thank you." 10 whispered to her, "for getting us there when we were needed."

"It's just what I do." She replied, grinning happily at him.

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**ANNE DROID: Rose, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which Ancient Britain City?**

**_The TV footage shows a scoreboard on the screen. Rodrick has one tick so far, and this is Rose's first question._ **

**ROSE: Is it York?**

**ANNE DROID: No, the correct answer is Sheffield.**

"They named a ravine after Sheffield?" Martha asked.

"Humans… Never creative enough to think of new names, always have to name everything after something else." 12 said, earning him a light smack on the head from Clara to the appreciation of the other humans.

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_The wrist-device bleeps._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Found her! Floor 407!**

**_Lynda gasps with horror._ **

**LYNDA** **_(frantic)_ ** **: Oh, my God! She's with the Anne Droid! You've gotta get her out of there!**

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**ANNE DROID: Rodrick, in literature, the author of "Lucky" was Jackie who?**

**RODRICK** **_(wild guess)_ ** **: Stewart.**

**ANNE DROID: No, the correct answer is Collins.**

**_A cross for Rodrick._ **

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. After Rodrick's slip, everyone grew a little hopeful that Rose might be able to beat him. A few people actually crossed their fingers.

**ANNE DROID: Rose, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?**

**ROSE: Boe! The Face of Boe!**

**_A few second silence in which the Anne Droid and Rodrick both stare at her._ **

**ANNE DROID: That is the correct answer.**

Everyone was even more hopeful now.

"Seems traveling with you hasn't been a complete waste of time." Rose teased.

"Hey." 10 whined, "if you don't like it you can always go home."

"Never." Rose quickly insisted, "nothing could ever make me stop travelling with you."

11 overheard what she'd said and felt his heart pang with sadness. Losing Rose was a long time ago, he'd moved on with his life, but still, in the back of his mind, the memory of her and everyone else he'd loved and lost continued to haunt him.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_Satellite Five._ **

**INT. LIFT**

**_The Doctor, Jack and Lynda are in the lift, the Doctor impatiently watching the numbers racing up._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(urgently)_ ** **: Come on... come on...!**

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**ANNE DROID: Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?**

**_The scores are equal._ **

**RODRICK: Hoshbin Frane.**

**ANNE DROID: That is the correct answer.**

**_Rodrick is one-up. The Anne Droid turns her head sharply to Rose._ **

**ANNE DROID (CONT'D): Rose, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?**

"Lucifer!" River decided to shout, everyone turned to stare at her causing her to catch herself, but as always she was quick to cover her embarrassment. "Sorry," she shrugged.

**ROSE** **_(without a clue)_ ** **: Um... is it...**

**_The Anne Droid stares at Rose. Rose stares back, at a loss._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): ... Mars?**

**ANNIE DROID: Nope, the correct answer is Lucifer.**

**_Rose gets a cross. The nasty pleasure in Rodrick's eyes is evident._ **

A lot of people in the audience, especially the doctors were, at this point, wishing they could reach through the screen and strangle him.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_Satellite Five. The lift races upwards._ **

**INT. LIFT**

**_The counter rises rapidly. The Doctor's eyes are on it, intense._ **

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**ANNE DROID: Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?**

**_Rose glances at Rodrick. He doesn't know._ **

**RODRICK: Would that be a goffle?**

**ANNE DROID: No. The correct answer is a paab.**

**_Rodrick gets a cross._ **

**ANNE DROID (CONT'D): Rose, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?**

**ROSE** **_(taking a firm but completely random guess)_ ** **: Shoes.**

**ANNE DROID: No. The correct answer is hats.**

**_Rodrick is still one ahead and there's only one question left for each of them..._ **

**INT. FLOOR 407**

**_The Doctor, Jack and Lynda belt out of the lift onto Floor 407. The Anne Droid's voice rings out over the Floor._ **

**ANNE DROID: Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen-Dash-Ten Barric Fields?**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(frantically, drowning her voice out)_ ** **: Game Room Six, which one is it?!**

**LYNDA: Over here!**

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**RODRICK: San... Hazeldine.**

**ANNE DROID: No...**

**INT. FLOOR 407**

**_They've reached the door, the Doctor whipping out his sonic screwdriver._ **

**ANNE DROID: ... the correct answer is San Chen.**

**JACK: Stand back, let me blast it open.**

**THE DOCTOR: Can't, it's made of Hydra Combination.**

**_He presses his sonic screwdriver to the touch-sensitive pad._ **

Rose subtly lowered her eyes feeling sick, she didn't want to see the moment where she was supposedly disintegrated. The doctors all wished not to see it too but couldn't seem to force their eyes away from the screen. Everyone else was just gripping whatever was closest, whether that be people or seats and praying the doctor would make it in time.

 _Of course he will._ A lot of them thought. _He always does._

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**ANNE DROID: Rose, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?**

**_Rose stares at the Anne Droid, who stares right back at her. Rodrick glances at Rose. A tense silence._ **

**ROSE: Reykjavik...?**

**_Rodrick looks back the Anne Droid anxiously. There is a few seconds pause._ **

**ANNE DROID: No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura.**

**_Rose gets a cross. The game's finished and Rodrick is one point up. Music cue... an ecstatic smile spreads across Rodrick's face._ **

**RODRICK: Oh, my God! I've done it!** **_(Looks at Rose, without a trace of pity, even gloating)_ ** **. You've lost!**

Everyone was torn between worrying for Rose and wanting to strangle Rodrick. How could anyone be happy about the fact that they'd just indirectly caused someone's death?

"I'm sorry…" 10 whispered softly, hugging Rose close to him.

"Hey, I'm still here aren't I?" She said, trying to remain positive and remind him this was all in the past now. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

**INT. FLOOR 407**

**_The sonic screwdriver whirrs._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(muttering in his desperation)_ ** **: Come on, come on, come on...**

**INT. THE WEAKEST LINK STUDIO**

**ROSE** **_(terrified)_ ** **: But I'm not meant to be here. I need to find the Doctor, he's got to be here somewhere... he's always here! He wouldn't just leave me!**

10's grip on Rose tightened and she brought her hands up to arms in a gesture of comfort.

The rest of the companions just kept repeating in their heads that she was right, the doctor had never let them down, he would always protect them… Always…

**ANNE DROID** **_(ignoring her, speaking over her)_ ** **: Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits.**

**RODRICK: Oh, thank you, thank you so much.**

**ROSE** **_(strong but scared, leaning over her podium)_ ** **: This game is illegal! I'm telling you to stop!**

**_Suddenly, the Floor Manager turns to look at a point off-set, the Doctor, Jack and Lynda barge in through the door which is just too far away..._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Rose!**

**ANNE DROID: Rose, you leave this life with nothing...**

**JACK: Stop this game!**

**THE DOCTOR: I order you to stop this game!**

**FLOOR MANAGER: We're live on air!**

Everyone gaped. They'd kill someone because they were broadcasting, that was the excuse. How could humanity become so sick…

**_The Doctor runs across the wide expanse of floor as fast as he can. Rose begins to run towards him, pushing the podium out of the way._ **

**ANNE DROID: You are the weakest link.**

**ROSE: Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!**

**_She's running... The Anne Droid turns her head and her jaw hinges down, the disintegrator beams shoots out, hitting Rose squarely in the back. And with a scream, Rose is gone, mere feet away from the Doctor. Jack takes off towards the set, raging._ **

Everyone in the room all cried out in shock and horror at what they saw. Rose felt 10's grip on her tighten so much she was amazed she hadn't popped like a balloon. She looked up from the floor to see him staring at the screen in a kind of trance, eyes glazed over in sadness. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek hoping it would snap him out of it but he didn't even flinch.

Not for the first time Jack was feeling overcome with guilt. He'd been right there, only a few feet away and he'd been unable to save her. Sure she was fine by the end of things, but even though the beam hadn't killed her it had put in the hands of the daleks. Logically he knew it wasn't really his fault but for some reason the soul crushing guilt he was feeling refused to go away.

Everyone else was just staring at the screen in shock, unable to believe what had happened.

"I don't understand…" Donna whispered, "you're here, you're fine…"

"Yes." Rose assured, addressing everyone in the room. "I am, just keep watching, everything will be revealed, I'm sure.

**JACK** **_(furious)_ ** **: What the hell did you do to her?**

**_The Doctor crouches down to the pile of dust that was Rose. The smoke clears. There's a moment where he's absolutely in shock... the voices in the background are meaningless to him. He picks up a piece of the dust between his fingers, feeling it... he's just staring - broken, hollow._ **

"I'm sorry…" Rose said.

"What?" 10 replied.

"You thought I was dead, I should have tried harder, then… You wouldn't have had to—"

10 cut her off with a kiss to her forehead making her blush.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I should have saved you."

_I should have saved all of you…_

**JACK (CONT'D)** **_(brandishes the gun at the Floor Manager and Rodrick)_ ** **: Back off!**

**FLOOR MANAGER: I need security and I need it here right now! It's this lot...**

**_A security guard appears behind the Doctor._ **

**JACK: Don't you touch him! Leave him alone!**

**_The security guard pulls the Doctor to his feet and places a gun to his head. The Doctor has lost the will to resist. He just lets him do it._ **

**JACK (CONT'D)** **_(barking at the Floor Manager while his hands are tied)_ ** **: You killed her! Your stupid freaking game show killed her.**

Everyone was staring at the screen in rapt awe and horror at what they were witnessing.

**_His voice is distant to the Doctor. He's staring at the pile of ashes while his hands are tied. He looks empty. A tear is glistening in his eye._ **

Rose felt tears coming to her own eyes as she was suddenly overcome with guilt for putting the doctor through that. Logically she knew it wasn't her fault but she still couldn't help feeling a little responsible. She found herself wishing she'd won that damn game, or at least been able to run a little faster and make it to the doctor and Jack before being shot.

**SECURITY GUARD** **_(distant)_ ** **: Sir, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate.**

**_And his voice fades away as the Doctor is lost inside his own head. He is as a man dead._ **

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The Satellite hovers over Earth, the sun behind it._ **

**INT. FLOOR 407**

**_The Doctor is slammed roughly against a gate as he is searched. The Doctor is completely unresisting, past caring. The sonic screwdriver is wrenched from his pocket. The Doctor is turned roughly back to face the security guard, who brandishes it in his face._ **

**SECURITY GUARD** **_(brusquely)_ ** **: Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir?**

**_No response. The Doctor isn't even looking at it._ **

The companions all wanted to punch the man in the face. How dare he try to interrogate the doctor in that state. He'd just lost one of closest friends.

Interesting, 12 was also wishing he'd punched that man back then.

**INT. FLOOR 407**

**_Jack, the Doctor and Lynda are sat on a bench in a prison cell as they are interrogated._ **

**SECURITY GUARD: Can you tell us how you got on board?**

**LYNDA: Just leave him alone...**

**_The Security Guard grabs her chin, silencing her._ **

**SECURITY GUARD: I'm asking him.**

**_He releases her and turns to the Doctor._ **

**SECURITY GUARD (CONT'D): Sir? Can you tell us who you are?**

**INT. FLOOR 407**

**_The Doctor is against a wall having a convict's photo taken. First from the front, the camera flashes. He turns to each side and the camera flashes twice more, the sound echoing in the silence. The Doctor is still numb, still dead._ **

"Not your first mugshot eh?" Jack teased the doctors, hoping to ease some of the tension in the room.

"How can you tell?" 11 asked.

"Let's just say I have experience…" He smirked.

**INT. FLOOR 407**

**_They are back in the cell._ **

**SECURITY GUARD: You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial, you may not appeal against this sentence.**

**_Neither Jack or the Doctor move or make any acknowledgment to this statement, but Lynda shifts uncomfortably._ **

**SECURITY GUARD (CONT'D)** **_(coldly)_ ** **: Is that understood?**

**_No response. The Security Guard goes to the gate and opens it._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(to Jack)_ ** **: Let's do it.**

**_All three of them leap to their feet. Jack punches and kicks his way through the gate. He tosses one guard aside, the Doctor throwing another easily against the wall, knocking him out. They all grab weapons and leave. An alarm goes off._ **

Everyone laughed. It was rare to see the doctor get violent but when he did he was no pushover. The laughter died down a bit as everyone realised he was probably being so cold and angry because he'd just lost one of his closest friends but they were at least a little less shaken up than they had been.

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**MALE PROGRAMMER** **_(watching the proceedings)_ ** **: Oh, my God. Now we're in trouble.**

**INT. LIFT**

**_Jack, Lynda and the Doctor pile into the lift._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Floor 500.**

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_The Male Programmer presses a button on Floor 500, causing an alarm to go off._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Clear the floor! He's on his way up here. With a gun!**

**_The staff all stand hurriedly._ **

"You'd use a gun for me?" Rose asked teasingly causing 10 to splutter incoherently.

**INT. LIFT**

**_The Doctor releases the safety catch on the huge defabricator he is now holding. His face is dark, and he means business. The lift zooms upwards..._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER** **_(exasperated, trying to get through the Controller)_ ** **: This is an emergency! You've got to close the lift!**

**CONTROLLER** **_(completely ignoring her)_ ** **: All staff are reminded that solar flares commence in delta point two.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Never mind solar flares! He's gonna kill you!**

The doctors all felt insulted, these people… Of all people… The ones who murdered people in messed up reality shows for a living… Were worried about _him_ killing.

**_And the lift doors open. All the staff turn around, and the Doctor, Jack and Lynda all stride out, armed to the teeth._ **

**JACK: Okay! Move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever.**

**_Everybody clears! The staff scatter as the Doctor strides towards the Controller as though he has tunnel vision._ **

**JACK: Stand to the sides. And stay there.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(brandishing his gun at the Controller)_ ** **: Who's in charge of this place?**

**CONTROLLER: ... 18... 19... 20...**

**THE DOCTOR: This Satellite's more than a Game Station.**

**CONTROLLER: 79...**

**THE DOCTOR: Who killed Rose Tyler?**

**CONTROLLER: All staff are reminded that solar flares...**

**THE DOCTOR: I want an answer!**

Everyone was a starting to feel slightly scared again, it was rare to see the doctor so cold and calm and angry but it never failed to unnerve them. Not that they feared for themselves, no, they feared for him, because they knew sometimes, when the doctor was this angry, he'd do things he'd regret, things that would only add to the all consuming guilt that weighed constantly on the doctor's conscience.

**CONTROLLER: ... in delta point one.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: She can't reply.**

**_The Doctor abruptly swings the gun around to the staff, making them all flinch._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Don't shoot!**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever gonna shoot.**

**_And he tosses the defabricator to the Male Programmer._ **

Everyone breathed out, relieved to see the doctor was still holding onto his morals despite the obvious anger and turmoil he was feeling.

Rose, meanwhile, pouted, seems the doctor didn't care about her quite enough to be prepared to kill for her… She wasn't seriously upset though, deep down she was happy her supposed death hadn't pushed the doctor over the edge.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits.**

**JACK: Yes, sir!**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(to the Male Programmer)_ ** **: You, what were you saying?**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: But... I've got your gun.**

**THE DOCTOR: Okay, so shoot me. Why can't she answer?**

Quite a few people snorted in amusement. Only the doctor could still be sassy in a situation like this.

**MALE PROGRAMMER: She's, um...** **_(Completely distracted by the gun he's holding)_ ** **. Can I put this down?**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(impatiently)_ ** **: If you want, just hurry up.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Thanks.** **_(Puts it down)_ ** **. Sorry. Um... the Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain - you're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognize your existence.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(looking up at her)_ ** **: What's her name?**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known.**

"That poor girl…" Clara said, to the agreement of everyone else. They took her life from her, installing her inside a space station. They didn't even give her a name…

**JACK** **_(calling over)_ ** **: Door's sealed. We should be safe for about ten minutes.**

**THE DOCTOR: Keep an eye on 'em.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station, I think you're right.**

**_Jacks device bleeps. He reads it and looks around._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER (CONT'D): Unauthorized transmats... it's been going on for years.**

**THE DOCTOR: Show me.**

**_Captain Jack places his hand on the door to Archive Six._ **

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER** **_(making him jump)_ ** **: You're not allowed in there! Archive Six is out of bounds!**

**JACK** **_(holding up his two guns)_ ** **: Do I look like an out-of-bounds sort of guy?**

The entire group laughed and Jack grinned smugly.

"Never been an "out-of-bounds sort of guy"." He said. "Guns or no guns."

**_He places his hand on the pad and the door opens._ **

**INT. ARCHIVE SIX**

**_Jack smiles - as there, in the middle of the room, stands the TARDIS._ **

Everyone felt relieved to see the lovely blue box again.

"But wait…" Said Martha, "if the controller was keeping people out of archive six that means it was to keep the Tardis safe."

"Which means she knew it was there." Amy realised.

"So… it's likely she was involved in bringing all of you there." Clara concluded.

The doctors were all torn between feeling proud of their friends deductive skills and being upset at their stupidity for not working that out sooner at the time. Though in all fairness, he'd had a lot on his plate that day.

**_He fits the key into the lock and enters._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_The TARDIS is humming away, a comforting, familiar sound. Slung casually over the handrail just inside the door is one of Rose's jackets. He pauses, placing his hand on it briefly before moving on to the console._ **

Rose and Jack looked at each other. They didn't speak but their eyes seemed to convey what they each wanted to say to each other, that Jack felt sorry for not doing more and that he cared for Rose and that Rose also cared for him and was never mad at him or the doctor for what happened. If anything, she'd only every blamed herself…

**_He checks the screen and leans closer to it, clearly puzzled._ **

**JACK: What the hell...?**

Once again, everyone's interest was piqued, curious as to what he'd discovered.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The sun rises over the Earth, also illuminating the Satellite._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**CONTROLLER: Solar-flare activity at delta point zero...**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER** **_(impatiently, to the Doctor)_ ** **: If you're not holding us hostage, then open the door and let us out.**

**_The staff are terrified._ **

**THE DOCTOR: That's the same staff who execute hundreds of contestants every day...**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: That's not our fault, we're just doing our jobs.**

"Doing their jobs?!" Donna cried, outraged. "That's their excuse?!" Everyone in the room was just as furious. They couldn't believe how disgusting and twisted the future of humanity had become. They didn't blame the future humans for their society, the breakdown was understandable, it was only human nature for chaos to follow total collapse, but their apathy and cruelty, their decision to rebuild based on this horror rather than something more hopeful, that couldn't be forgiven.

**THE DOCTOR: And with that sentence, you just lost the right to even talk to me. Now back off.**

**_He sounds disgusted, his voice rising._ **

Everyone in the audience shared his sentiment.

**_Lynda flinches and the Female Programmer stares at him. One of the screens goes static and the lights flicker off, the sound of the power winding down._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER: That's just the solar-flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal.**

**CONTROLLER** **_(quietly)_ ** **: Doctor...**

Everyone looked at the screen in confusion and intrigue, previous anger forgotten.

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: Doctor?**

**_He hasn't heard the Controller and is still sore with the Female Programmer._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Whatever it is, you can wait.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER** **_(ignoring this)_ ** **: I think she wants you.**

**_The Doctor spins around to look at the Controller at the other end of the floor._ **

**CONTROLLER: Doctor...**

**_The Doctor hurries over to stand before her. She is still staring straight ahead with her milky eyes._ **

**CONTROLLER (CONT'D): Doctor...? Where's the Doctor?**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm here.**

**CONTROLLER: Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you.**

**THE DOCTOR: What do you want?**

**CONTROLLER: Solar-flares hiding me. They can't hear me... my... my masters, they always listen but they can't hear me now. The sun... the sun is so bright...**

Everyone's heart broke for the poor girl, all her life she'd been forced to act as a computer, her humanity stripped away. She wasn't even allowed a name.

At the mention of her masters, the daleks, Rose felt a few silent tears fall from her eyes as she thought of this poor girl, forced to submit to their will her whole life.

**THE DOCTOR: Who are your masters?**

**CONTROLLER: They wired my head, their name is forbidden. They control my thoughts, my masters... my masters, I had to be careful. They monitor the transmissions but they don't watch the programmes. I could hide you inside the games.**

**_Everyone is listening to her intently._ **

**THE DOCTOR** **_(coldly)_ ** **: My friend died inside your games.**

**CONTROLLER: Doesn't matter.**

**THE DOCTOR: Don't you dare tell me that.**

The doctor felt guilty but at the same time he didn't. He felt bad about being harsh with this girl after all she'd done to stop the daleks from destroying humanity and indeed the rest of the universe but at the same time he'd never regret caring about his friends.

**CONTROLLER: They've been hiding. My masters, hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth... so, so, so many years... they've always been there. Guiding humanity, hundreds and hundred of years...**

11 tensed in surprise as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see River smiling at him.

"See, wasn't entirely your fault." She said, half teasing and half sincere. 11 smiled, suddenly feeling much more relaxed.

**THE DOCTOR: Who are they?**

**CONTROLLER: They wait. They plan and grow in numbers, they're strong now. So strong, my masters...**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(persistently)_ ** **: Who are they?**

**CONTROLLER** **_(suddenly looking at him)_ ** **: But they speak of you. My masters, they fear the Doctor.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(stepping forward)_ ** **: Tell me! Who are they?**

"Keep going I'm sure she'll answer you eventually." Mickey said sarcastically, earning a glare from the doctors.

"To be fair, sweetie, she did tell you she was programmed not to say their name." River pointed out.

"Well, in my defence," 10 argued, "I wasn't exactly in the best state of mind at the time."

That shut everyone up. 10 suddenly realised what he'd said and regretted it, he didn't want to make his friends uncomfortable.

**_But at that moment, the Controller gasps. The power flickers back on, and she goes back to counting._ **

**CONTROLLER: 20... 21... 22...**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(to the Male Programmer)_ ** **: When's the next solar-flare?**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Two years time.**

**THE DOCTOR: Fat lot of good that is.**

**JACK** **_(emerging from Archive Six)_ ** **: Found the TARDIS!**

**THE DOCTOR: We're not leaving now.**

**JACK: No. But the TARDIS worked it out.**

**_He shoves the Male Programmer out of his chair._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): You'll wanna watch this.**

**_The Doctor turns around to watch._ **

Everyone leaned forward, eager to see what was about to happen.

**JACK** **_(indicating)_ ** **: Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?**

**LYNDA: I... I just wanna go home.**

**JACK** **_(fixed smile)_ ** **: It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can?**

**_Lynda complies, and stands in an empty area of floor._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): Everybody watching? Okay... three, two, one...**

**_He presses a button and a disintegrator beam shoots down from the ceiling and hits Lynda. There's nothing left but a billow of smoke._ **

Almost everyone gasped in shock and horror.

"You bastard!" Mickey yelled at Jack, who looked round to see he was received horrified and outraged glares from nearly everyone. He suddenly questioned his demonstration methods, seeing things from an outside perspective… Well… It had been a bit dramatic to make everyone think he'd killed her.

Meanwhile, realisation passed across River's face as she finally realised what had really happened.

**THE DOCTOR** **_(shocked)_ ** **: But you killed her!**

**JACK: Oh, d'you think?**

**_He presses the button again, and Lynda reappears next to the Doctor, slightly dazed but completely unharmed._ **

**LYNDA: ... What the hell was that?**

**_The Doctor looks to Jack for an explanation._ **

**JACK: It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator. A secondary transmat system.**

**_And the Doctor is realising what he's trying to say... his eyes light up..._ **

**JACK (CONT'D)** **_(walking towards him)_ ** **: People don't get killed in the games! They get transported across space! Doctor, Rose is still alive!**

**_The Doctor laughs with ecstatic relief. They throw their arms around each other, grinning madly, so happy._ **

The energy on screen seemed to seep through everyone in the room as they sighed in absolute relief or yelled out in joy at the news.

"See, didn't I tell you we'd always be okay." Rose said, smiling at 10, he smiled to and soon the two were laughing together in happiness. 11 watched on sombrely, memories flashing through his head. Some sad, some that use to be happy but now seemed so bittersweet. Guilt tore at his heart when he thought of Rose and, indeed, all his other friends. He looked to Amy and Rory on the sofa with him, smiling contently now that the tension in the room was gone and snuggled together. Would he end up destroying their lives too… Fear settled in the pit of his stomach as he realised it was very likely, if his track record was anything to go by… No! He absolutely couldn't allow that to happen!

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**_Rose is lying on the floor unconscious. After a few seconds, she begins to stir. The camera gives us a wider view, and we see that she's inside a spaceship, which is humming ominously. She sits up, sees something..._ **

**ROSE: It can't be...**

**_A horribly familiar alien POV, gliding towards her... Rose scrambles to her feet and stumbles backwards, gasping._ **

Jack, the doctors and Rose had all been prepared for this but it still managed to make their blood run cold.

"No…" Martha whispered, scared, even sitting here on a comfortable sofa knowing she was just watching this on a tv. Everyone else who'd encountered the daleks was also feeling the familiar fear that came with facing the hate-filled creatures.

**ROSE (CONT'D): But you're dead... I saw you die!**

"I'm guessing this is a different one." Rory deadpanned.

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed. "I was told the one I met was the last of its kind."

**_The alien backs her against a wall. She tries to edge sideways, but is stopped by a plunger shooting out._ **

A few people panicked, worried about Rose. 10 grabbed hold of her arm unconsciously causing her to flinch in surprise, but she made no move to shake him off.

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(dashing from console to console)_ ** **: She's out there somewhere!**

**CONTROLLER: Doctor!**

**_It's causing her pain to communicate with the Doctor and betray her masters, but determined, she carries on._ **

**CONTROLLER (CONT'D): Co-ordinates five point six point one...**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(typing them in frantically)_ ** **: Don't! The solar flare's gone, they'll hear you!**

**CONTROLLER** **_(crying out with pain)_ ** **: Point four three four... no my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma seven seven...**

**_She screams. The Doctor looks up, and the wires she was attached to fall away, empty. There's nothing left but dust._ **

**THE DOCTOR: They took her.**

Everyone looked on in silence. They felt bad for having hated her after she'd sacrificed herself to help the doctor and probably the whole universe since the daleks were involved.

"She saved us." Jack said solemnly.

"Yeah." 12 decided to jump in. Everyone looked to him in surprise, he'd been so quiet throughout most of this episode they'd all almost forgot he'd even here. "You better make sure it's remembered." He stared at Jack and the two shared a silent agreement that Jack would do everything in his power as a member of Torchwood and a man who can never die to make sure the people of the future knew about the nameless controller who'd given her life for this.

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**_The Controller reappears on the floor of the spaceship. There are holes all over her body where the wires once entered her. She stands, her blind eyes staring forward. She's defiant, proud._ **

**CONTROLLER: Oh, my masters...**

**_And in the shining wall behind her, a Dalek glides towards her._ **

**CONTROLLER (CONT'D)** **_(gleefully)_ ** **: You can kill me. For I have brought your destruction.**

**_The sound of a ray gun. We can see right through to her skeleton as she glows negative, and then she slumps to the floor, dead._ **

Everyone either looked at the floor or the screen in silent respect.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_Satellite Five, seemingly serene from the outside._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_Jack is sitting at one of the computer terminals, the others gathered around him._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Look, use that.** **_(Gives Jack a disk)_ ** **: It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions.**

**JACK** **_(peering up at him)_ ** **: Nice... thanks...** **_(Holds out his hand, eyeing him in an entirely un-platonic manner)_ ** **. Captain Jack Harkness, by the way...**

"Oh boy…" 10 rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again." 11 added. Jack just smirked not in the least ashamed.

**MALE PROGRAMMER** **_(shaking his hand)_ ** **: I'm Davitch Pavale.**

**JACK** **_(flirtatiously)_ ** **: Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale...**

**THE DOCTOR: There's a time and a place.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: Are you saying this entire set-up's been a disguise all along?**

**THE DOCTOR: Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game. Controlling the Human Race from behind the scenes for generations.**

"But…" Martha muttered, face scrunched in confusion. "Why? Why would the daleks need to manipulate humans…"

"I think we're about to find out." Amy said.

**JACK** **_(handing a small device to the Doctor)_ ** **: Click on this.**

**_The Doctor takes it, points it upwards, and clicks. An image of an empty expanse of space materializes above thier heads._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): The transmat delivers to that point. Right on the edge of the solar system.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: There's nothing there.**

**THE DOCTOR: It looks like nothing. 'Cause that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission, there's another signal...**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Doing what?**

**THE DOCTOR: Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner...**

**_They all stare up at the blank expanse of space._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): There's something sitting right on top of Planet Earth... but it's completely invisible.**

**_Lynda chews her lip._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): If I cancel the signal...**

**_He presses a few buttons, and when he looks back at the screen, the expanse of space is no longer empty. Right in front of them is a spaceship, revolving slowly. The Doctor stares at it, eyes wide. We zoom out... reveal more and more..._ **

Everyone gasped. There were so many…

"How did you survive that?" Martha whispered.

Even though everyone knew they would indeed survive, they still felt afraid for their friends on screen.

Meanwhile, Martha's question had struck a cord with the doctors as they remembered that they had not only barely survived but practically everyone else who'd been involved had lost their lives, the innocent and not-so-innocent humans, all of them slaughter while he sat on floor 500 working on a last ditch attempt to save the daleks, that he ended up throwing away in the end. Guess it was true, he was just a coward.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_Carry on zooming out, revealing ship after identical ship. Two hundred of them._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**JACK: That's impossible. I know those ships... they were destroyed.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(hushed)_ ** **: Obviously, they survived.**

**LYNDA: Who did? Who are they?**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(fearful)_ ** **: Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Half a million what?**

**THE DOCTOR: Daleks.**

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**_A Dalek enters an area on the spaceship, where several others are crowded._ **

**DALEK 2: Alert! Alert! We are detected!**

**DALEK 1: It is the Doctor! He has located us!**

**_Rose, huddled against the foot of the wall, stares around at them all, her eyes wide._ **

Everyone was happy to see Rose was still alive but at the same time fearful because they knew if the daleks had kept her alive it was for a reason, and whatever it was it couldn't be good.

**DALEK 1: Open communications channel!**

**_Dalek 2 swivels around to face Rose._ **

**DALEK 2: The female will stand. Stand!**

**_Rose stands. The Dalek looks up and an image materializes in mid-air: the Doctor, Jack, Lynda, the Male Programmer and the Female Programmer all staring back at Rose and the Daleks._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500/INTERCUT WITH SPACESHIP**

**_The Doctor is grim, looking at the three Daleks flanking Rose with distaste._ **

**DALEK 1: I will talk to the Doctor.**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!**

River facepalmed. She loved the doctor but sometimes he could be so tactless in his humour. She also didn't really like how it rubbed off on his friends, how they just seemed to get use to the constant danger.

**_He waves at them mockingly, his fake grin fading rapidly._ **

**DALEK 1: The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene.**

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, really? Why's that then?**

**DALEK 1: We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated.**

**_Rose, shaking, looks up at the Doctor on the screen._ **

**THE DOCTOR: No.**

**_As one, Jack, Lynda, the Male Programmer and the Female Programmer jerk their heads in his direction. Rose stares, mouth slightly open. What's he doing?_ **

**DALEK 1:** **_(clearly not having anticipated this answer)_ ** **: Explain yourself.**

**THE DOCTOR: I said no.**

**DALEK 1: What is the meaning of this negative?**

**THE DOCTOR: It means no.**

You'd expect the companions of the doctor to be worried, to be confused, but you'd be wrong. They could see it his eyes, his stance, everything, he was going to save Rose and the world.

**DALEK 1: But she will be destroyed.**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(standing in his passion)_ ** **: No! 'Cos this is what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna rescue her.**

**_Rose listens, the pride evident in her eyes. The others glance at him in awe._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)** **_(true hero, fiery)_ ** **: I'm gonna save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet, and then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last stinking Dalek outta the sky!**

"I never doubted you would, not for a second." Rose said. 10 wanted to smile but couldn't, no matter how he looked at it, he could never consider what happened that day a victory.

**DALEK 1: But you have no weapons! No defences! No plan!**

**THE DOCTOR** **_(grinning)_ ** **: Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death?**

Everyone grinned excited to see what the doctor was going to do, no doubt it would be epic.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Rose?**

**ROSE** **_(eagerly)_ ** **: Yes, Doctor?**

**THE DOCTOR: I'm coming to get you.**

**_He clicks the device, and the communication line closes._ **

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**DALEK 1: The Doctor is initiating hostile action!**

**DALEK 2: The Stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!**

**_They spin around wildly. Rose gasps but they take no notice of her, and she steps out of their way._ **

**DALEK 3: The Doctor will be exterminated!**

**DALEKS: Exterminate!**

**_The entire ship is filled with thousands of Daleks crying "exterminate! " as one. Rose looks around in terror at the huge, insane army._ **

Everyone in the audience also looked on in shock and horror. While they'd all been moved by the doctor's rousing show of confidence, it was wavering slightly in the face of such a powerful and deadly force.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Everybody grew nervous, knowing the next episode was probably going to be an emotional rollercoaster worse than the one they'd just been put through, which to some seemed an impossible feat.

**NEXT TIME…**

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**DALEK 1: Launch missiles! Exterminate!**

**EXT. SPACE**

**_Two missiles are fired from the Dalek's ship towards the TARDIS, which is hurtling through space._ **

"That's not gonna work, the Tardis is shielded." Amy pointed out.

"Yes, but they didn't know that at the time, we'd only just installed the extrapolator." 10 explained.

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Jack and the Doctor are manning the controls frantically. The whole ship is shaking._ **

**JACK: We've got incoming!**

**EXT. SPACE**

**_Rows and rows of Daleks fly smoothly from their ships and across space, towards the Satellite._ **

Martha and Rose put their hands to their mouths, making know attempt to disguise how unnerved they were. Not that they were alone in that…

**JACK V.O.: This is it, ladies and gentlemen! We are at war!**

**_The Dalek Spaceships hover around the satellite._ **

**INT. FLOOR 494**

**_Rows of Daleks glide smoothly onto Floor 494 in perfect formation._ **

**JACK V.O.: There's an army about to invade this station.**

"No shit sherlock." Mickey quiped, seeing the army on the screen, invading the station. Jack just glared at him in mock anger.

**INT. FLOOR 494, CORRIDOR**

**_The volunteers shoot at the daleks._ **

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_Lynda watches the screen._ **

**LYNDA** **_(nervously)_ ** **: Defences have gone offline.**

Everyone's hearts began to beat faster as the trailer grew more and more intense. They were also quite worried about Lynda, she was nice and they didn't want her to be killed. Of course, the doctors knew this was to be her fate and felt guilty for involving her despite knowing there wasn't really anything they could have done. Jack was also feeling bad, he'd been the one to assure Lynda she would be safe, he was even the one to find her body. He could remember kneeling beside her as the guilt of all the lives lost in that fight crushed him.

**INT. TARDIS**

**_A hologram of the doctor is stood by the console._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape.**

"What?" Donna cried.

"Hey don't worry, I'm still here, one, two and three regenerations on." 10 said reassuringly, gesturing to himself as well as 11 and 12.

**INT. FLOOR 56, OUTSIDE OBSERVATION DECK**

**_Outside the door, a Dalek advances with what looks like a small blow-torch. The Dalek places the flame onto one of the joins of the door._ **

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_From the inside, Lynda can only see the flame coming through the crack, sparking._ **

Again everyone became worried for lynda.

**INT. FLOOR 499**

**_The volunteers shoot at the advancing daleks from behind a barricade. The male programmer begins firing over the top of the barricade._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500, CORRIDOR**

**_Jack is running backwards down the corridor, shooting vainly at the Daleks advancing on him._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_The Doctor looks around as daleks begin to file into the room from all doors surrounding him._ **

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**THE DOCTOR: How did you survive the Time War?**

**EMPEROR DALEK: They survived through me.**

**_The doctor turns around, startled._ **

The slightly deeper but still distinctly dalek voice both terrified and intrigued those in the room unaware of what they were about the see. Those that were aware were prepared but still not looking forward to reliving this particular incident. However, as the screen began to load the next episode, they knew they had no choice but to put on a brave face and try their best to endure it.


	14. The Parting of the Ways

**OPENING CREDITS**

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**_The Daleks are in a state of panic. One of them rounds on Rose._ **

**DALEK 1: You know the Doctor! You understand him! You will predict his actions!**

**ROSE: I don't know!**

**_The Dalek glides dangerously towards her._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): And even if I did, I wouldn't tell ya...**

**DALEK 1 _(slightly hysterical)_ : Predict! Predict! Predict!**

“Is it just me or do they seem a little… Erratic?” Martha said.

“Yeah…” Rose replied absentmindedly. “I’m not sure which I was more scared of, the crazy ones or the smart ones.”

**DALEK 2 _(distracting Dalek 1)_ : TARDIS detected. In flight.**

**DALEK 1: Launch missiles! Exterminate!**

**ROSE _(desperately)_ : You can't! The TARDIS hasn't got any defences, you're gonna kill him!**

“What?” Martha and Donna asked, confused.

“You have shields; you told me.” Amy added.

“Well, I had to have got those at some point you know.” 11 said.

**DALEK 1: You have predicted correctly.**

Mickey snorted. Then tried to cover it with a cough when not only did he realise it was insensitive but a number of eyes were glaring at him.

**_Rose trembles._ **

**EXT. SPACE**

**_Two missiles are fired from the Dalek's ship towards the TARDIS, which is hurtling through space._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Jack and the Doctor are manning the controls frantically. The whole ship is shaking._ **

**JACK: We've got incoming!**

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The two missiles and the TARDIS hurtle towards each other and then collide, exploding with orange flame and obscuring the TARDIS from view._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**JACK: The extrapolator's working. We've got a fully functional forcefield. Try saying that when you're drunk...**

“Easy.” River said. Nobody rebuffed her statement, they were all pretty convinced she could.

**THE DOCTOR _(operating the controls)_ : And for my next trick...**

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**_The Daleks and Rose hear the sound of the TARDIS materialising. They look around. A breeze blows Rose's hair as she turns to see the faint outline of the TARDIS slowly appearing around her. It surrounds both her and one of the Daleks._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_The Doctor's outline becomes more and more distinct, standing beside the console. When the engines have stopped..._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Rose! Get down!**

**_Rose flounders. The Dalek's eyepiece swivels round._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Get down, Rose!**

**_Rose throws herself to the floor._ **

**DALEK 1: Exterminate!**

**_The Dalek fires at Jack, who is holding the Defabricator. With this, he deflects the ray back at the Dalek, who explodes with a scream._ **

Everyone cheered and those close to Jack gave him a few high fives.

“Don’t even think about it…” 11 said softly to River, seeing how she was looking at the defabricator.

**_Rose winces. Smoke billows from the remains of the Dalek, and Rose struggles to her feet._ **

**ROSE: You did it!**

**_The TARDIS seems strangely silent after all the action. The Doctor goes over to Rose and without single word, puts his arms around her in a tight embrace._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): Feels like I haven't seem you in years.**

**THE DOCTOR: Told you I'd come and get you.**

**_They pull away slightly._ **

**ROSE: Never doubted it.**

**THE DOCTOR: I did! You all right?**

Everyone laughed. Leave it to the doctor to use humour to diffuse the tension.

“So you’ve just always done that, should have known.” Clara muttered fondly.

“What?” Asked 12.

“Use humour to stop people feeling afraid.”

12 turned back to the screen looking thoughtful.

**ROSE: Yeah. You?**

**THE DOCTOR: Not bad. Been better!**

**_He goes over to the smouldering remains of the Dalek and peers at it while Jack approaches Rose._ **

**JACK: Hey, don't I get a hug?**

**ROSE: Ahh, come here!**

**JACK _(gesturing the Doctor)_ : I was talking to him.**

Everyone laughed again, harder this time.

“Of course.” Said Mickey.

“Yeah you know it!” Jack said, excitedly pulling the closest doctor to him, which happened to be 11, into a hug.

“Careful, he’ll use this as an opportunity to slip a fez on you.” Clara said, laughing as she remembered the times he’d done it to her.

“A fez…” 11 muttered in confusion. As he thought about it, his face morphed into an intrigued smirk.

“Oh no…” River sighed.

**_They laugh and throw their arms around each other._ **

**JACK: Welcome home!**

**ROSE: Ohh, thought I'd never see you again.**

**JACK: Oh, you were lucky, I was just a one-shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk.**

“So you lost your weapon.” Mickey stated, clearly concerned.

“Probably for the best. I really don’t do guns.” Said 10.

**_The Doctor carefully examines the Dalek with his sonic screwdriver._ **

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**_Outside the TARDIS, the Daleks shuffle around in a nervous silence. A deep voice - the voice of the Emperor Dalek, booms out._ **

**EMPEROR DALEK: Patience, my brethren...**

“What is that?” Martha asked, a bit of fear seeping into her voice.

Everyone without knowledge of the episode was unnerved by what they suddenly heard. It sounded like a dalek but much deeper… Darker…

**INT. TARDIS**

**_The three of them bend over the Dalek, looking at it. The battle armour has been blasted away, giving them a clear view of the mutant inside._ **

**ROSE: You said they were extinct. How comes they're still alive?**

**JACK: One minute they're the greatest threat in the universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space.**

**THE DOCTOR _(examining it)_ : They went off to fight a bigger war... the Time War...**

**JACK _(surprised)_ : I thought that was just a legend.**

**THE DOCTOR: I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. With the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them.**

Despite knowledge that the future had been changed the doctors still felt a pang of guilt and sadness. It seemed to almost be habit at this point, to feel that deep buried pain surface whenever they remembered what they thought they’d done.

**_The Dalek smoulders._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D) _(quietly)_ : I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing.**

“You know sweetie…” River said. “I don’t really believe you ever thought it was worth it.”

The doctors didn’t say anything but they knew she was right. They’d known it in their head, convinced themselves they had to get rid of the daleks even at the cost of the time lords if it meant preventing the time war from destroying the entire universe. 

River placed her hand over 11s comfortingly.

**ROSE: There's thousands of them now. We could hardly stop one. What're we gonna do?**

**THE DOCTOR _(cheerfully)_ : No good stood round here chin-wagging! Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers, let's go and meet the neighbours.**

Everyone just stared at the screen sadly. Using humour and cheerfulness to mask his own fear and sadness as well as trying to make his friends feel better was one of the doctors character traits. Hardly a healthy one. Some of the companions began to think a good emotional talk with their alien friend was long over due.

**_And he heads off down the ramp._ **

**ROSE (urgently): You can't go out there...!**

**_But he has opened the door and stepped out._ **

Amy, Rory and Donna were also a bit worried. Nobody else was though. The rest had known the doctor long enough at that point that they knew he must have something up his sleeve.

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!**

**_They fire their bolts of energy, but to no avail, the rays reflect off the forcefield of the TARDIS, keeping the Doctor safe, as well as Jack and Rose who have just cautiously popped their heads out behind him. The Daleks give up, and the sound of their guns fades into silence. The Doctor raises his hands mockingly._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Is that it? Useless! Null points. _(Leans against the TARDIS. To Jack and Rose)_. It's all right, come on out. That forcefield can hold back anything.**

**JACK: Almost anything.**

**THE DOCTOR: ... Yes, but I wasn't gonna tell them that. Thanks.**

Everyone laughed. Gotta love the 9th incarnations sass skills.

“Again, sorry.” Jack said.

“Ah no need to worry about it now.” Said 11, clapping him on the shoulder. The two laughed happily.

**JACK: Sorry.**

**_The Daleks are silent, watching them. The Doctor steps forward to address them._ **

**THE DOCTOR: D'you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions... but I reckon that right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's fear.**

**_The Dalek's eyepieces twitch nervously._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So, tell me, how did you survive the Time War?**

**EMPEROR DALEK: They survived through me.**

**_The Doctor has thus far not noticed the Emperor Dalek and he turns around, startled. He takes a few steps towards the voice, and the Dalek Emperor is illuminated, towering above all of them. The Doctor stares up at him in open-mouthed awe._ **

“Why was he sitting in the dark anyway?” Donna asked.

The doctors all shrugged, not sure themselves.

“Maybe daleks just have a flare for the dramatic.” Amy joked.

**THE DOCTOR: Rose... Captain... this is the Emperor of the Daleks.**

River was horribly unnerved by this. She’d of course heard stories about the emperor of the daleks.

Everyone else felt slightly on edge too; they could tell just from the doctor’s tone this was a bad turn. Ordinary daleks were scary enough, their emperor could only be terribly worse.

**EMPEROR DALEK: You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek Race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive.**

**THE DOCTOR: I get it.**

**DALEK 1: Do not interrupt!**

**DALEK 2: Do not interrupt!**

**DALEK 3: Do not interrupt!**

**_Rose and Jack flinch and wince, but the Doctor merely looks mildly annoyed, still strong and unwavering._ **

Everyone in the theatre felt their nerves worsen as the daleks spoke. There was something so… so… unstable about the way they spoke.

**THE DOCTOR: I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor. And if there's one thing I can do - it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's gonna shut up, it's you!**

**_He pronounces these last words with such fervour, that the Daleks shuffle backwards slightly. The Doctor turns back the the Emperor Dalek._ **

They group almost laughed at the doctor’s sassy comeback but his harsh cry at the end made everyone tense. It was rare that the doctor lost his composure like that. Though most of the time it happened the daleks were involved.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D) _(light again)_ : Okey doke. So, where were we?**

“What’s with the switching back and forth like that?” Rory asked. “Do daleks make you bipolar or something?”

“Yes, it’s a little known fact that long term exposure to daleks causes bipolar disorder.” 11 joked.

“That explains so much.” Rose added causing everyone to chuckle.

**EMPEROR DALEK: We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth. Harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed, they all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted.**

**_Rose looks as though she has an extremely nasty taste in her mouth._ **

**EMPEROR DALEK (CONT'D): The seed of the Human Race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured.**

**THE DOCTOR: So, you created an army of Daleks out of the dead.**

**ROSE: That makes them... half human.**

**EMPEROR DALEK _(voice rising)_ : Those words are blasphemy!**

**DALEK 1: Do not blaspheme!**

**DALEK 2: Do not blaspheme!**

**DALEK 3: Do not blaspheme!**

The pure insanity of the daleks shook the group.

“They must hate themselves, being born from humans. Daleks need to be pure.” River said.

The doctors nodded.

“Purity represents everything the daleks stand for. They exist to purge the universe of everything non-dalek.” 10 said.

**EMPEROR DALEK: Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek.**

**_But the Doctor is looking around at them all, clearly disturbed._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?**

**EMPEROR DALEK: I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!**

**DALEKS: Worship him! Worship him! Worship him!**

**THE DOCTOR _(to Rose and Jack)_ : They're insane! A hundred years hiding in silence, that's enough to drive anyone mad. _(Stares intently at the Daleks, walking towards them, even pitying them)_. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. _(Shakes his head, sad for them)_. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. _(To the Emperor Dalek)_ : We're going.**

“What is worse though?” Martha asked. “An insane Dalek or a smart one?”

“Uh… Well…” 10 mumbled, not really sure. In his experience both were pretty awful.

“We should place bets.” Jack said.

“I can help.”

Everyone jumped and turned to see Scar. She snapped her fingers and in a flash of blue lightening a whiteboard with insane and smart labled on it next to Jack. They turned back but she had disappeared again. Jack hoped up and began writing down everyone’s bets.

Insane - Amy, Clara, Rose, Donna

Smart - River, Jack, Rory, Martha, Mickey

All the doctors were undecided.

**EMPEROR DALEK: You may not leave my presence!**

**_But they're already halfway towards the TARDIS, none of the Daleks in power to stop them._ **

**DALEK 1: Stay where you are!**

**_The Doctor grins at them mockingly before closing the door on them._ **

**DALEKS: Exterminate!**

**_They fire fruitlessly at the closed door, crying "exterminate"._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Once inside, the Doctor leans his head against the door and we now know that however confident he appears - the Doctor does not know what to do. He's helpless, the battle cries of the Daleks ringing in his ears._ **

Everyone became overwhelmed with the urge to comfort their friend. Most settled for placing a reassuring hand on the arm or shoulder of the doctor closest to them.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The Satellite floats serenely above the Earth in the sunlight._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_Lynda is on Floor 500, deep in thought, waiting for the Doctor and the others to come back. She perks up when she hears the sound of the TARDIS engines. A second later, the Doctor, Rose and Jack march out of the TARDIS, which has materialised at one end of Floor 500._ **

**THE DOCTOR _(striding to the controls)_ : Turn everything up. All transmissions, wide open, full power. Now! Do it!**

**MALE PROGRAMMER _(obeying)_ : What does that do?**

**THE DOCTOR: Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes.**

**THE DOCTOR: And the planet's just sitting there, defenceless. _(Notices Lynda)_. Lynda, what're you still doing on board? _(Rounds on the Male Programmer)_. I told you to evacuate everyone.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: She wouldn't go.**

**LYNDA: Didn't wanna leave ya.**

**_She smiles at him. Rose looks her up and down, clearly not liking her implication._ **

“No need to be jealous.” Mickey teased. Rose laughed and shoved him playfully. She briefly entertained the idea of teasing the doctor but didn’t have the heart. Not knowing what would happen to the poor girl very soon.

_Why…?_ 11 thought. _Lynda… I made you want to impress me didn’t I…? I made you dangerous to yourself._

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here... we've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero.**

**INT. FLOOR ZERO**

**_The people stranded on Floor Zero are milling around - Rodrick among them._ **

**RODRICK _(to the guard)_ : Listen, listen, my name's Rodrick. I won the game! Where's my money?**

“Hardly the time.” Martha commented.

“Arrogant bastard.” Mickey added.

**_The people are in a state of mild panic, but Rodrick does not seem to register this._ **

**RODRICK _(yelling into an intercom)_ : Is anyone listening? Where's my money?!**

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**MALE PROGRAMMER _(staring at the screen)_ : Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way.**

Everyone felt sick to their stomach. Yes the majority of the station had been evacuated but there was still over a hundred innocent people there. Most of the people in the room had felt with the daleks before; they knew most of them wouldn’t survive.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The Dalek ships begin to move smoothly across space._ **

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**_The Dalek Emperor is giving out orders while lines and lines of Daleks levitate above him, ready for battle._ **

**EMPEROR DALEK: Purify the Earth with fire. The planet will become my temple and we shall rise. This will be our Paradise!**

“I’ve never known the daleks to be quite so… Religious.” Martha said.

“The emperor kind of… Lost his sanity a bit, having fallen through time and space.” 11 said.

“If the other daleks had found him they’d have sent him to the asylum.” 12 muttered. Clara chuckled a bit, like it was an inside joke. Meanwhile, 10 felt himself go cold hearing him mention other daleks that may be out there. He’d hoped it had been the last time he’d seen after this incident.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_And the ships move towards the Satellite, which is revolving slowly above the Earth._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_On Floor 500, the Doctor is frantically ripping armfuls of wires out of desks. The others watch him, clearly not knowing exactly what he's trying to do._ **

**THE DOCTOR _(speaking quickly)_ : Dalek plan, big mistake. Because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter, this station.**

**_Jack is staring at him, brow furrowed in concentration, trying to work out what he's on about._ **

**THE DOCTOR: If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?**

**JACK (CONT'D) _(finally working it out)_ : You've gotta be kidding.**

**THE DOCTOR: Give the man a medal!**

**JACK _(incredulous)_ : A Delta Wave?**

**THE DOCTOR _(excitedly)_ : A Delta Wave!**

River tensed up. 11 eyed her, waiting to see if she’d say anything. Obviously she’d realised as soon as he’d said it that a delta wave would have a big enough range to hit the earth to. He turned back to the screen when he saw she wasn’t going to mention it out loud.

**ROSE: What's a Delta Wave?**

**JACK: A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. Fries your brain, stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed!**

**THE DOCTOR: And this place can transmit a massive wave! Wipe out the Daleks!**

**_Rose opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by Lynda._ **

**LYNDA: Well, get started and do it then!**

**_Rose shuts her mouth again, disgruntled._ **

A lot of the companions laughed at Rose’s obvious jealously. Rose blushed. Embarrassed by her emotions. Not that she regretted it. She fully acknowledged the fact that she had special feelings for the doctor but of course, seeing all this surrounded by the future doctors and his future friends sort of put it into perspective that her time with him couldn’t last. It always seemed surreal, the idea that the doctor was 900 years old. The oldest doctor in the room said he was around 2000. Even if she stayed with the doctor forever he’d have to keep going after that. It was sad to think about. But what could they do?

**THE DOCTOR: Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, ooh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?**

**MALE PROGRAMMER _(checking the computer)_ : Twenty-two minutes.**

**_The Doctor frantically pulls another cable out from underneath the desk, stares at the end of it for a second, looks up and beams at them all._ **

“Only you can smile at people after telling them you’re all probably going to die.” Clara sighed.

“It wasn’t that bad.” 12 protested. “I totally had a plan.”

Nobody was convinced.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The Fleet glides smoothly towards the Satellite._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**JACK: We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky.**

**_Rose, Lynda, the Male Programmer and the Female Programmer are gathered around the computer while Jack explains this to them._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): But that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Do they know about the Delta Wave?**

**JACK: They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, if they want to stop the Doctor, that means they've got to get to this level, 500. _(Indicates the illustrative diagram on the screen)_. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, 500 to 495. So, they'll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: Who're they fighting?**

**JACK: Us.**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: And... what're we fighting with?**

**JACK: The guards had guns with bastic bullets, that's enough to blow a Dalek wide open.**

“No it isn’t.” River said. “It was many years ago but by the time of the time war their shields were advanced enough to be resistant to them. And being a member of the time agency in the 51st century you must have known that.”

“Yeah…” Jack said, sadly. “But it was enough to buy time.”

Everyone didn’t know what to think. It was cruel but necessary. Or was it…? It hurt to think about.

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER _(skeptically)_ : There's five of us.**

**THE DOCTOR _(calling from where he's busying himself with the wires)_ : Rose, you can help me. I need all these wires stripped bare. Rose joins him immediately.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: Right! Now there's four of us!**

**JACK: Then let's move it! Into the lift! Isolate the lift controls!**

**The Male and Female Programmer hurry off, and Lynda approaches the Doctor. He stands up to meet her.**

**LYNDA: I, I just wanna say, um... thanks, I s'pose. And... I'll do my best!**

**THE DOCTOR: Me too.**

**_They awkwardly try to decide on the best way of saying goodbye, at one point the Doctor looks as though he's going to kiss her forehead, but they settle for a handshake. They laugh embarrassedly, while Rose looks absolute daggers in the background. Lynda heads off, glancing back at the Doctor who watches her go. Rose, looking like murder but evidently deciding not to comment, strips a wire with unnecessary ferocity. She drops it to the ground as Jack approaches them and stands before them, ready to say his goodbyes._ **

**JACK _(trying to keep it light)_ : It's been fun!**

**_The Doctor smiles._ **

**JACK (CONT'D) _(serious, now)_ : But I guess this is goodbye.**

**ROSE: Don't talk like that. The Doctor's gonna do it. You just watch him.**

**JACK: Rose... _(Cups her face in both his hands and looks her intensely in the eyes. Sincerely)_ : You are worth fighting for.**

**He places a brief kiss on her lips before turning to the Doctor.**

**JACK (CONT'D) _(grinning)_ : Wish I'd never met you, Doctor! _(Cups his face in both hands)_. I was much better off as a coward.**

**_And he kisses him in exactly the same way as he kissed Rose. He places a hand on each of their shoulders, then points forward to the exit._ **

“Wasn’t about to die with regrets.” Jack said.

**JACK (CONT'D): See ya in hell.**

**_And he runs off. The Doctor and Rose watch him leave, before Rose turns back to the Doctor._ **

**ROSE _(nervously, trying to make herself believe it)_ : He's gonna be all right...**

**_The Doctor looks at her. No reply._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D) _(needing an answer)_ : ... isn't he?**

**EXT. SPACE**

**_View moves slowly down the Satellite._ **

**INT. FLOOR ZERO**

**_Jack is standing on a box in the middle of Floor Zero, surround by the stranded contestants, who are babbling away with panic. He fires a few shots with his gun into the air for order. They jump, and then fall silent._ **

**JACK: One last time. Any more volunteers?**

**_Deadly silence. There are are group of seven volunteers slightly separate from the others, including Lynda and the Male and Female Programmer. A few of the contestants shake their heads._ **

**JACK (CONT'D) _(quiet urgency)_ : There's an army about to invade this station. I need every last citizen to monitor defence!**

**RODRICK _(pushing forwards)_ : Don't listen to him! There aren't any Daleks! They disappeared thousands of years ago!**

**_Despite his words, the Floor Manager puts herself forward. She nods at Jack, who nods back gratefully._ **

They all took a moment to remember the people they saw volunteering. People who were about to give their lives for the world and probably didn’t even know it.

**JACK: Thanks. As for the rest of you... the Daleks will enter the station at Floor 494 and as far as I can tell, they'll head up. Not down. But that's not a promise. So here's a few words of advice; keep quiet. And if you hear fighting up above... if you hear us dying... then tell me that the Daleks aren't real.**

“Daleks must have really good hearing.” Donna said.

“Well…” 10 began, then started rambling at light speed about Dalek receptors and scanning and battle modifications and a whole bunch of other stuff most couldn’t understand. Everyone just tuned him out and went back to the screen.

**_He glares pointedly at Rodrick. A short silence follows his words._ **

**JACK (CONT'D): Don't make a sound. _(To the volunteers)_ : Let's go.**

**_He jumps off the box and heads towards the lifts. He and the eight volunteers bundle inside, and the doors close on them._ **

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The Satellite revolving._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_Rose and the Doctor are sitting on the floor in the space between the middle row of desks, working busily in a companionable silence. They're now the only two people left on Floor 500._ **

**ROSE: Suppose...**

**_But she does not finish her sentence._ **

**THE DOCTOR _(after a moment)_ : What?**

**ROSE: Nothing.**

**THE DOCTOR: You said: suppose.**

**ROSE: No, I was just thinking... I mean, obviously you can't, but... you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?**

**THE DOCTOR _(not looking up from his work)_ : Soon as the TARDIS lands in that second, I become part of events. Stuck in the timeline.**

**ROSE _(as though this is exactly the answer she was expecting)_ : Yeah, thought it'd be something like that...**

**_She carries on working._ **

**THE DOCTOR: There's another thing the TARDIS could do... it could take us away...**

**_Rose glances briefly up at him with a small smile._ **

**THE DOCTOR: We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989.**

“Yeah, but you’d never do that.” Amy said. She sounded so sure. 10 felt conflicted about it and 11 felt worried. After everything that happened the last time with the daleks he was starting to become more aware of how humans see him.

_I’m not a hero or a god. I’m not even sure if I’m good or bad._ 12 thought.

**ROSE _(softly, smiling)_ : Yeah, but you'd never do that.**

Amy grinned at Rose, pleased they’d both had the same thought about the doctor.

**THE DOCTOR _(meeting her eyes)_ : No, but you could ask.**

**_Rose does not reply..._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D) _(with quiet affection)_ : Never even occurred to you, did it?**

**ROSE: Well, I'm just too good!**

**_And the Doctor's just smiling at her like she means the world to him._ **

Rose giggled softly, pleased to receive any affection from the doctor even if it was through a film of something that had already happened. It happened that’s what mattered. She leaned her head on 10’s shoulder. He smiled and relaxed against her.

**_The computer whirrs in the background and the Doctor looks over at it, suddenly alert._ **

**THE DOCTOR: The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?**

**_And they both leap to their feet and rush over to the computers. The Doctor plonks himself in one of the chairs and Rose peers over his shoulder. He presses a few buttons, stares at the monitor... and his face falls._ **

**ROSE: Is that bad?**

**_No reply. His head is sinking to his knees._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): Okay, it's bad. How bad is it?**

**_The Doctor suddenly perks up and leaps to his feet, eyes bright._ **

**THE DOCTOR _(gleeful)_ : Rose Tyler, you're a genius!**

“Oh yeah!” Rose exclaimed, sitting up from her place in 10’s shoulder. She then punched said shoulder.

“Ow.” 10 moaned.

“That was for tricking me. And calling me a genius without meaning it.”

“Who said I didn’t mean it?”

Rose blushed but didn’t snuggled up against him though her anger was more playful than sincere.

**_Rose smiles eagerly. He places a smacking kiss on her forehead._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): We can do it! If I use the TARDIS to cross my old timeline... yes!**

**_And he shoots off towards the TARDIS, Rose close behind._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_They go through the doors and over to the console._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D) _(indicating a lever)_ : Hold that down and keep position.**

**ROSE _(breathless)_ : What's it do?**

**THE DOCTOR _(looking busy at the computer)_ : Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever, and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world. Or rip it apart...**

**ROSE _(holding the lever down)_ : I'd go for the first one.**

**THE DOCTOR: Me too. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!**

**_He runs out of the TARDIS again, full of energy..._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_The door shuts behind him... and then he stops. He turns around slowly to look at the TARDIS and he looks so, so sad. And we realise what he's about to do._ **

“I can see why you punched him.” Donna said. “I would have done the same.”

“I can vouch for that.” Said 11. 10 looked mildly worried, thinking about what was in store for him during his travels with Donna.

“Still, it shows how much he cares for you that he’d even give up the Tardis to send you somewhere safe.” Martha chimed in.

“Yeah…” Rose muttered. “I guess that’s true…” She curled herself up against 10’s side again. “Still, I don’t want to be safe; I want to be with you and to help.”

On the outside 10 smiled at her, a part of him felt happy and proud that Rose was so caring, about him and the world. However, there was also a part of him that felt scared; scared she’d get herself hurt for him.

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Rose waits for him with wide-eyed expectancy, completely oblivious._ **

The doctors all felt a stab of guilt.

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_The Doctor raises his sonic screwdriver and points it at the TARDIS. The engines groan and the rotor starts to rise and fall._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**ROSE _(yelling in the direction of the doors)_ : Doctor, what're you doing? Can I take my hand off? It's moving.**

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_The Doctor does not lower his sonic screwdriver. He carries on pointing it at the TARDIS._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Rose abandons the lever and and runs across the room, throwing herself against the doors._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D) _(panicking)_ : Doctor, let me out!**

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**The TARDIS begins to fade away...**

**ROSE (CONT'D) _(hammering on the door)_ : Let me out! Doctor, what've you done?**

Rose sat still and didn’t move away or hit 10 this time but he could feel she was especially tense throughout all this.

Everyone else was glaring daggers at their respective doctors, knowing if they were in the same situation they’d be just as upset as Rose. Why couldn’t the doctor see that they were his friends and if he was going to throw himself into danger for their planet then they’d be right there beside him.

**_But her cries are becoming more and more distant as the TARDIS fades into nothingness. And in a moment, it is gone completely and the Doctor is facing an empty space. He finally lowers his sonic screwdriver and turns away, so tired and sad._ **

11 and 12 felt great pain watching this, seeing and remembering how horrific it was and knowing it there were even worse times ahead.

**EXT. TIME VORTEX**

**_The TARDIS falls through the time vortex._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Rose is still pounding frantically on the door when a hologram of the Doctor appears standing next to the console, flickering slightly. Rose spins around when she hears him speak._ **

**THE DOCTOR: This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing.**

**_Rose stares, wide-eyed._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape.**

**ROSE _(lunging forwards)_ : No!**

Everybody felt a surge of panic go through them and found they had to keep reminding themselves this was the past and somehow the doctor had gotten out of it.

**THE DOCTOR: And that's okay. Hope it's a good death.**

The doctors were bombarded with pillows for that comment.

“Stupid self-sacrificing space man.” Donna grumbled, voicing the room’s sentiment.

**_Rose stops at the top of the ramp, just staring at him._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home.**

**ROSE: I won't let you.**

**_She rushes up the remainder of the steps. The Doctor's hologram continues to stare ahead of him, not looking at her._ **

**THE DOCTOR: And I bet you're fussing and moaning now, typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do: let the TARDIS die.**

**_Rose's mouth drops open ever so slightly in distress._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it, no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing. _(His head turns to face her, his eyes full of compassion, as if he knows she's there. His voice sounds less distorted)_. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life.**

**_Rose just watches - can do nothing but look on as the hologram flickers before fading altogether._ **

“My life’s only fantastic when I’m with you.” Rose said.

“Well, all of time and space is pretty fantastic.” 10 conceded.

“I don’t mean any of that. It’d be fantastic even if you were human.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Both flashed their signature wide-toothed grins at each other.

**ROSE: You can't do this to me. _(Strides over to the console)_. You can't. _(Rages at the TARDIS, slamming down every available button and lever, yelling in desperation)_. Take me back! Take me back!**

**_The pain is evident on her face as she rattles at the controls, having no effect whatsoever on the TARDIS. The engines eventually die down and grind to a halt. Rose abandons the console, runs across the room, flings open the doors and rushes outside..._ **

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**_Rose finds herself looking up at the block of flats where she lives on a grey and dismal day. She runs back inside, refusing to accept what has happened._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**ROSE _(rattling the controls, raging at the TARDIS)_ : Come on, fly. How do you fly? Come on, HELP ME!**

**_But to no avail._ **

“I thought the Tardis liked Rose, why not just take her back?” Clara asked. Still slightly bitter that she seemed to be the only companion the Tardis didn’t seem to like.

“Who knows.” Jack said with a shrug. “I will say the Tardis also likes the doctor, probably more than any of us.”

“I can definitely vouch for that.” River added. The doctors all blushed.

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**_Mickey rushes in to view from round a corner at the end of the road and bolts down the street in time to see Rose stepping slowly out of the TARDIS doors, defeated. She leans against the side as he catches up with her._ **

**MICKEY _(striding towards her)_ : I knew it! I was all the way down Clifton's Parade, and I heard the engines and I thought 'there's only one thing that makes a noise like that'. _(As he gets closer, he realises that she is in tears. Concerned_ ). What is it?**

**_But Rose says nothing as she reaches blindly out to him, clinging to him with her eyes screwed up against the pain and the tears._ **

“Hey…” Rose turned to Mickey shyly. “Thanks for being there by the way. I should have said before but the one thing you were always better at was being reliable.”

Mickey smiled and nodded.

“Hey I can be reliable.” 10 said. Everyone stared at him incredulously. He looked at the other doctors to back him up but 11 seemed to be trying to make himself invisible and 12 looked like he didn’t even care. “Alright fine… I always come through eventually though.”

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The Satellite rotates calmly above the Earth._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_The Doctor is working alone._ **

**JACK _(over intercom)_ : Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different number on every screen, can you read them out to me?**

**THE DOCTOR: She's not here.**

**JACK: Of all the times to take a leak! When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes!**

**THE DOCTOR: She's not coming back.**

**JACK _(wrong-footed)_ : What d'you mean? Where'd she go?**

**THE DOCTOR: Just get on with your work.**

**JACK _(realising)_ : You took her home, didn't you?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah.**

**_Jack nods, not at all surprised. He realises how hopeless their situation is._ **

**JACK: The Delta Wave... is it ever gonna be ready?**

**EMPEROR DALEK: Tell him the truth, Doctor.**

**_And the Doctor looks up to see an image of the Emperor Dalek projected onto the screen._ **

**EMPEROR DALEK (CONT'D): There is every possibility that the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between Human and Dalek. All things will die. By your hand.**

**_The Doctor does not answer._ **

**JACK _(warningly)_ : Doctor... the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth.**

Everyone grew cold. They didn’t know how to react.

“You won’t do it.” Martha said.

“Well of course he won’t.” Donna said.

They both sounded so sure. The doctor was never certain. He’d killed his own people, destroyed his own planet. Or at least he thought he had. Perhaps that was why he’d not been able to push that lever. The regret he felt for Galifrey meant he couldn’t do the same to his second home.

**EMPEROR DALEK: You would destroy Daleks and Humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?**

**THE DOCTOR: There are colonies out there. The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole universe is in danger if I let you live.**

**The Doctor looks back at Jack on the other screen.**

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a Human or live as a Dalek. _(Appeals to him for an answer, completely helpless)_. What would you do?**

**JACK: You sent her home. She's safe. Keep working.**

**EMPEROR DALEK: But he will exterminate you!**

**JACK _(grinning)_ : Never doubted him, never will.**

Everyone in the room silently agreed.

**_And the Doctor grins back and leaps to his feet, energised by Jack's trust. He strides across the room to the screen._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Now, you tell me, "God of all Daleks", 'cos there's one thing I never worked out. The words "Bad Wolf", spread across time and space. Everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?**

**EMPEROR DALEK: I did nothing.**

**THE DOCTOR _(skeptical)_ : Oh, come on. There's no secrets now, your worship.**

**EMPEROR DALEK: They are not part of my design.**

**_A short pause while the Doctor stares at him, baffled._ **

**EMPEROR DALEK (CONT'D): This is the Truth of God.**

**_The Doctor raises his eyes to where 'Bad Wolf Corporation' is written in huge letters high on the wall._ **

“What?” Martha asked, confused. A lot of others were thinking the same. Even River felt stumped by this. Scattering messages through time was no easy feat. Who managed to do that for the doctor? And why?

**INT. CHIP SHOP**

**_A few pigs revolve slowly, cooking in an oven._ **

**JACKIE: And it's gone up-market, this place. They're doing little tubs of coleslaw, now.**

“Little tubs of coleslaw is considered up market?” Clara asked.

“Well it is isn’t it?” Said Donna, genuinely confused. Clara laughed.

**_Mickey and Jackie are sitting at a table in a completely ordinary chip shop, Rose opposite them. Mickey and Jackie are tucking in, but Rose's box is untouched. She's gazing out of the window, not taking in a single word of the conversation._ **

**JACKIE (CONT'D): It's not very nice. Tastes a bit sort of clinical.**

**MICKEY _(glancing at Rose)_ : Have you tried that new pizza place down Minto Road?**

**JACKIE: What's it selling?**

**MICKEY: Pizza.**

**JACKIE: Oh, that's nice.**

“Interesting conversations you used to have.” Martha laughed.

“I wasn’t exactly focused on the conversation if that was obvious.” Mickey defended.

“Yeah… Sorry.” Rose said meekly.

“All good, moping’s totally normal after you’ve been dumped.” Said Mickey.

“Oi!” Cried 10 causing everyone to laugh.

**_Rose gazes out of the window with a faraway look in her eyes, looking incredibly downcast._ **

**JACKIE (CONT'D): Do they deliver?**

**MICKEY: Yeah!**

**_Jackie takes another look at Rose, and then abandons all pretence of having an ordinary conversation._ **

**JACKIE (pleading): Oh, Rose. Have something to eat...**

**ROSE _(voice trembling, eyes not leaving the window)_ : Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying, and there's nothing I can do.**

**JACKIE: Well, like you said, two hundred thousand years, it's way off!**

**ROSE _(finally looking at her)_ : But it's not! It's now! That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us! For the whole planet, and I'm just sitting here eating chips!**

**_She's angry and upset._ **

**JACKIE: Listen to me.**

**_Rose turns to face her, reluctantly falling silent._ **

**JACKIE (CONT'D): God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him, and d'you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent you back to me.**

Rose smiled. It made her happy to see how much her mom cared for her. And she was right, the doctor did what he did because he cared too. That also made her quite happy.

**_And she returns her attention back to the chips, as though the matter is closed._ **

**ROSE _(desperate)_ : But what do I do every day, mum? What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?**

**MICKEY _(coldly)_ : It's what the rest of us do.**

**ROSE: But I can't!**

**MICKEY: Why, 'cos you're better than us?**

**ROSE _(frustrated)_ : No, I didn't mean that!**

**_She pauses, trying to calm herself down. Jackie watches her._ **

**ROSE _(quietly)_ : But it was... it was a better life. And I, I don't mean all the travelling and... seeing aliens and spaceships and things, that don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life. _(Meets their eyes, speaking earnestly. To Mickey)_ : You know, he showed you too. _(Passionately)_ : That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't...**

**_She breaks off, unable to carry on. She kicks the table in frustration and leaps to her feet, running out of the chip shop in despair. Jackie and Mickey glance at one another._ **

The whole room fully resonated with what she said. It was so true. The wonders of the universe were amazing and of course something they all enjoyed but the doctor really showed them. He made them better people, made them stronger.

Rose remembered how she’d just been going through the motions in life before she met the doctor and he taught her to just go for what she wanted and do everything in her power even when the odds were against her.

Martha was just following a crush when she joined the doctor but in the end she realised what she really needed was to stand on her own. The doctor changed her life, it was because of him she had her life with UNIT and Mickey.

Mickey was just a clumsy, slightly cowardly mechanic when he met the doctor. Now he was a fighter, he stood for what was right. It was also because of the doctor that he met Martha, that was definitely life changing.

Donna always felt useless, like she wasn’t special but with the doctor she was able to do things that really made a difference.

Amy and Rory were both made stronger by the doctor. They protected each other from danger and got to really get out of their little town and see what kind of world was out there for them.

Jack was a cowardly con man when he first met the doctor. Now, he didn’t even think about his missing memories. The time agency was behind him, now he had Torchwood, his friends and family and all because the doctor and Rose helped him to open up to people again.

River’s whole life was structured around the doctor but falling in love with him taught her about… Well… Love. A weapon breed for murder that found a heart, opened by the doctor.

Clara both loved and hated the doctor. He made life exciting. He helped her learn how to be a leader, how to make people listen.

No one in the room wanted to even imagine what their lives would have been like if they’d never met the doctor.

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_Jack is instructing Lynda over a terminal._ **

**JACK: Right, Lynda, you are my eyes and ears. When the Daleks get in, you can follow it on that screen and report it to me.**

**LYNDA: Understood.**

**JACK: They'll detect you but the door's made of Hydra Combination. Should keep them out.**

**LYNDA: Should?**

**JACK: It's the best I can do. _(Speaks into his wrist device)_. How long till the Fleet arrives?**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: They've accelerated.**

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The Fleet has already arrived, their spaceships flying around the Satellite and the Earth._ **

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**JACK: This is it, ladies and gentlemen! We are at war!**

**_He leaves the deck._ **

**EXT. SPACE**

**_Rows and rows of Daleks fly smoothly from their ships and across space, towards the Satellite._ **

Everyone watched, uneasy.

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE, PLAYGROUND**

**_Rose is sitting on a bench, staring into space. Mickey stands over her._ **

**MICKEY: You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor.**

**ROSE: But how do I forget him?**

**MICKEY: You've got to start living your own life.**

**_Rose looks up at him._ **

**MICKEY (CONT'D): You know, a proper life, like the kind he's never had. The sort of life that you could have with me.**

“I—” Rose started.

“It’s okay. We’ve been over this, it all worked out for the best.” Mickey said. Rose smiled. He was right, in the end they’ve both found lives they’re really happy with, even if it’s not with each other.

**_But Rose's attention has already wandered. She has noticed the words "BAD WOLF" written in huge letters on the playground floor in spray paint. The camera pans out to reveal the words in all their glory... astonished, Rose stands up and walks over to them. Mickey follows. Rose then realizes that "Bad Wolf"is graffiti'd all over the playground walls as well._ **

**ROSE: Over here. It's over here as well!**

**_She dashes over to the wall to examine the graffiti._ **

**MICKEY _(calling after her)_ : That's been there for years! It's just a phrase! It's just words!**

**ROSE _(excitement building)_ : I thought it was a warning... maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and two hundred thousand years in the future. It's a link between me and the Doctor! Bad Wolf here... Bad Wolf there!**

_But who sent the message?_ Everyone who wasn’t there wondered.

**MICKEY: But if it's a message, what's it saying?**

**ROSE _(already running off)_ : It's telling me I can get back! The least I can do is help him escape!**

“You should have known by then I’d never just leave when the world needed me.” 10 said.

12 looked away, he wasn’t so sure of that sentiment anymore.

**INT. FLOOR 499**

**_The volunteers are getting themselves ready to face the Daleks._ **

**JACK: Stand your ground, everyone... follow my commands. And good luck.**

**_The Male Programmer hands a gun to the Female Programmer._ **

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_Lynda watches the screen._ **

**LYNDA _(over intercom)_ : You were right! They're forcing the airlock on 494.**

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_The Doctor is going into overdrive, he's working so fast. The Satellite shudders violently._ **

**INT. FLOOR ZERO**

**_Feeling the shudder, the contestants stranded on Floor Zero all look up, alarmed._ **

_At least they heeded his warning and stayed quiet._ River thought.

**INT. FLOOR 494**

**_Rows of Daleks glide smoothly onto Floor 494 in perfect formation._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**ROSE _(hopeful and lively)_ : All the TARDIS needs to do is make a return trip. Just... reverse.**

**MICKEY: Yeah, but we still can't do it.**

**ROSE: The Doctor always said the TARDIS is telepathic. This thing is alive. It can listen.**

**MICKEY: It's not listening now, is it?**

**ROSE: We need to get inside it. Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened...**

**_Flashback to the console being ripped open in 1x11 "Boom Town". A blinding white light floods out from underneath it._ **

“Oh… You didn’t.” River said, alarmed. Rose chuckled sheepishly.

“Do you realise how dangerous—”

“Well what else could I do?” Rose defended. “I couldn’t just let him die.”

No one said anything. They couldn’t deny they wouldn’t do the same.

**ROSE (CONT'D): And there was this light... and the Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, we can make contact. I can tell it what to do!**

**MICKEY: Rose...**

**ROSE: Mm?**

**MICKEY _(quietly)_ : If you go back, you're gonna die.**

**ROSE _(completely confident)_ : That's a risk I've gotta take. 'Cos there's nothing left for me here.**

**MICKEY: Nothing?**

**ROSE: No.**

**_She looks away, avoids Mickey's eye. That hurts him so much and she knows it, but it has to be said._ **

**MICKEY _(with dignity)_ : Okay, if that's what you think... let's get this thing open.**

“You really are stupid you know that?” Rose said.

“I do.” Said Martha. Mickey chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“I’d do the same for you.” Mickey said to Martha.

“The same?”

“Well… Maybe a bit more.”

Martha laughed and kissed him lightly.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The Satellite revolves._ **

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_Lynda is monitoring the Dalek's progress on the screen. She watches the red lights that indicate the Daleks moving slowly down a corridor._ **

**INT. FLOOR 494, CORRIDOR**

**_We see the Dalek in reality, gliding round a corner and nearing the waiting volunteers. Jack communicates with them via his wrist device._ **

**JACK _(voice over)_ : Okay, activate internal lasers. Slice 'em up.**

**_The Floor Manager places her hand on one of the touch sensitive pads._ **

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_A bleeping sound._ **

**LYNDA _(nervously)_ : Defences have gone offline. The Dalek's have overridden the lock.**

Everyone grew nervous again.

**INT. FLOOR 494, CORRIDOR**

**_A row of Daleks move dangerously down the corridor. The volunteers ready their guns and get into position. They begin to shoot - but this has absolutely no affect whatsoever on the Daleks. The bullets melt away before they even touch the armour._ **

**FLOOR MANAGER _(yelling into communication device)_ : You lied to me! The bullets don't work!**

**_She carries on firing, and a second later, one of the Daleks shoots its death ray at her. She shouts in pain. The screen briefly goes negative, revealing her skeleton... and then she slumps to the floor, dead._ **

A lot of people glared and Jack, upset at him for lying to people willing to risk their lives.

“Had to be done.” He said, solemnly. “We needed to buy time. If we hadn’t they’d have just been converted into Daleks anyway. Which is probably worse…”

The doctors all felt sick thinking about it. Daleks were the most ruthless and cruel species they knew of, to be forced to become one was a fate far far worse than death.

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**_Mickey's releases the handbrake of his Beetle. He starts the engines, a look of determination on his face. The Beetle is hooked up with a thick, strong chain._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**The other end of the chain is attached to the TARDIS console. Rose stands by it.**

**ROSE: Faster!**

The doctors all jumped to their feet.

“You ripped her open with a chain?!” “How dare you do that to my girl?!” “My Tardis!” They all yelled at once, glaring at Rose and Mickey. Rose buried herself in the sofa.

“It was her idea.” Mickey said.

“Oi!” Rose yelled. “So much for having each others backs.”

“Never mess with the doctor’s Tardis.” Jack said, chucking. 11 sat back down, pouting a bit. 12 shot another glare to the other side of the room but also sat down. 10 decided to sit on the floor and lean against the sofa. Rose’s head drooped sadly.

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**_Mickey slams his foot down, trying so hard that steam is billowing from underneath the car, but still, the console refuses to budge._ **

**MICKEY _(yells)_ : Come on!**

**_The wheels spin uselessly on the spot._ **

**ROSE: It's not moving!**

**_Mickey growls with the effort, the chain becoming more and more taut but still to no avail._ **

“The Tardis is the best ship in the universe, it’ll take more than a car to get her open.” River said.

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Rose chews her lip with anticipation. The chain shudders... then snaps. Rose yelps in frustration, kicks the console and leans on it, head down. Defeated again._ **

The doctors shoulders relaxed, pleased the abuse of their beautiful girl was over at last.

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**LYNDA: Advance guard have made it to 495.**

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**THE DOCTOR _(through intercom)_ : Jack, how're we doing?**

**INT. FLOOR 499**

**JACK _(through wrist device)_ : 495 should be good. I like 495.**

**INT. FLOOR 495**

**_Three Daleks glide onto floor 495, suddenly alerted._ **

**DALEK 1: Identify yourself!**

**ANNE DROID: You are the weakest link. Goodbye!**

**_The Anne Droid fires three times in quick succession at each of the Daleks, who are disintegrated._ **

Rose shudders.

“I most certainly do not like 495.”

Jack laughed.

“Well at least it’s disintegrating the Daleks now.”

“I thought it was just a transmat beam?” Said Clara.

“I may have souped it up a bit.” Jack replied, smirking.

**INT. FLOOR 499**

**_Jack, upon hearing this, punches the air in triumph._ **

**JACK _(ecstatically)_ : Yes!**

**INT. FLOOR 495**

**_Another Dalek glides onto floor 495. The Anne Droid cocks her head towards it._ **

**ANNE DROID: You are the weakest link...**

**_The Dalek fires and blows her head off._ **

**ANNE DROID (CONT'D) _(power failing)_ : Goodbye.**

**DALEK 1: Proceed to next level.**

**_They glide forwards._ **

Everyone looked on in horror now that a weapon that actually worked was lost.

“The speech caused a delay, should have taken it out of her.” Amy said.

“Well I was a bit pressed for time.” Jack defended.

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**LYNDA: They're flying up the ventilation shafts!**

**_The diagram on the screen shows the red lights that represent the Daleks doing just that._ **

**LYNDA (CONT'D): No... wait a minute... oh, my God! Why're they doing that? They're going down!**

**_For the Daleks are now heading down the ventilation shafts._ **

“They must have been able to sense the other people below on the scanners.” Said River.

“But why? Why kill them? They were after the doctor weren’t they?” Donna cried.

“Yes but they couldn’t have been sure the people down there weren’t some kind of threat. besides, even if they weren’t the Daleks kill what isn’t Dalek, it’s their nature.”

River’s sad words resonated around the room, reminding everyone how horrible the ideals of the Daleks were.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The Satellite, view moving slowly downwards following the Dalek's progress._ **

**INT. FLOOR ZERO**

**_The stranded contestants on Floor Zero sit in a nervous silence, when suddenly..._ **

**DALEK: Exterminate!**

**_The Daleks are gliding through the doors. The contestants all leap to their feet, panicking and screaming and trying to get away. But there are too many of them, all intoning "exterminate! "._ **

**RODRICK _(in terror)_ : You can't! You don't exist!**

**_A Dalek advances dangerous on him._ **

**RODRICK (CONT'D) _(backing against a wall)_ : It's not fair! I won the game! I should be rich! I'm a winner, you can't do this to me!**

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_Lynda, on the observation deck, can hear the screaming of the dying people on Floor Zero, the cries of "exterminate! " and the sound of the ray guns. She clicks the sound off, horrified, not wanting to hear any more. She puts her hands to her mouth, fighting back the tears. She opens communication again._ **

**LYNDA: Floor Zero. They killed them all.**

**_Her eyes fill with tears and she puts her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob._ **

Everyone breathed deeply, Lynda’s sadness flooding into all of them. It was strangely detaching, watching everything from the outside like this, but then they remember these were real people and real events. The doctors just stared at the girl on the screen. Who they’d known, who’d stood right in front of them at one point and smiled.

Sweet Lynda…

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Rose is slumped in one of the chairs next to the TARDIS console, broken, defeated, and staring into space. Jackie's standing over her._ **

**JACKIE _(consoling, gentle)_ : It was never gonna work, sweetheart. And the Doctor knew that. He just wanted you to be safe.**

**ROSE: I can't give up.**

**JACKIE: Lock the door. Walk away.**

**ROSE: Dad wouldn't give up.**

**JACKIE: Well, he's not here, is he?**

**_Rose stares at her in silence for a few seconds._ **

**JACKIE (CONT'D): And even if he was, he'd say the same.**

**ROSE: No, he wouldn't.**

“Yeah, good old Pete, never gave up the fight, I was honoured to fight alongside him.” Mickey said.

“What do you mean?” Rose asked.

“Uh…” Mickey realised he’d almost given a spoiler about the future to Rose and it was at that moment he received a small static shock. “Yeah yeah, I know, no spoilers.” He mumbled.

**_Jackie stares at her._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save the Doctor's life... try anything.**

**JACKIE: Well, we're never gonna know.**

**ROSE: Well, I know. 'Cos I met him. I met Dad.**

**JACKIE _(quietly)_ : Don't be ridiculous.**

**ROSE _(sitting up)_ : The Doctor took me back in time, and I met Dad.**

**JACKIE: Don't say that.**

**ROSE: Remember when Dad died...? There was someone with him.**

**_Her voice begins to crack under the pressure of her suppressed tears. Jackie just stares at her, finding this hard to take in._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): A girl. A blonde girl. She held his hand...**

**_No reply. Jackie's still just staring._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D) _(frustrated, tears running down her cheeks)_ : You saw her from a distance, mum! You saw her! Think about it! That was me. You saw me...**

**JACKIE _(abruptly)_ : Stop it.**

**ROSE: That's how good the Doctor is...**

10 shrunk in on himself a bit. It was quite obvious from this outside perspective Rose had placed him on quite the high pedestal. He wasn’t so comfortable with that idea.

**JACKIE _(shouting now, not wanting to hear this)_ : Stop it! Just stop it!**

**_And she runs from the TARDIS, crying, leaving Rose alone. Rose's whole body is shaking with grief as she sobs her heart out._ **

10 got up and sat next to Rose again.

“I uh… Never meant to make you depend on me or anything. You know you don’t need me to live an amazing life right, you’re amazing enough yourself.”

“It’s not about being special. Even if there was no Tardis, monsters, no whole of time and space. My life would still be exciting if you were in it.” Rose smiled at 10, blushing a bit.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The Satellite and the Dalek ship are both hovering above the Earth, rotating slowly._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**THE DOCTOR _(through intercom, hard at work)_ : Lynda! What's happening on Earth?**

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_Lynda watches the Fleet glide smoothly down to Earth._ **

**LYNDA _(hushed)_ : The Fleet's descending... they're bombing whole continents. Europa... Pacifica... the New American Alliance...**

**_The diagram on the screen shows waves of red light radiating from the continents as she says their names._ **

**LYNDA (CONT'D): Australasia's just... gone.**

The group felt sick. Their home, their entire planet was being destroyed right in front of them. Even if it was years and years into the future. It was still going to happen.

“It’s not the end.” 11 said, encouragingly. “You humans; you’re determined and stubborn, you always find a way to survive.”

Everyone tried to feel uplifted by his words.

**INT. SPACESHIP**

**DALEK EMPEROR: This is perfection. I have created Heaven on Earth.**

**INT. FLOOR 499**

**Jack hurries onto Floor 499, carrying a gun.**

**JACK _(to remaining volunteers)_ : Floor 499. We're the last defence. The bullets should work if you concentrate them on the Dalek's eyestalk. I've got the forcefield at maximum so the Dalek fire part should be at its weakest.**

**_He positions himself with the other volunteers behind the barricade, waiting for the Daleks to arrive._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER _(to Female Programmer)_ : I'm only here 'cos of you. I joined the Programme because... you were on it.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: Am I supposed to say, when this is all over and if we're still alive, maybe we could go for a drink?**

**MALE PROGRAMMER: That'd be nice.**

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: Yeah, well, tough.**

**_He looks around at her. She winks at him and they smile at each other. They then release the safety catches of their guns, ready to fire._ **

Everyone smiled a little. It was sweet. They could only hope these people lived long enough to go for that drink.

…Deep down, they knew they wouldn’t.

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**_Mickey and Rose are leaning against Mickey's car, looking at the TARDIS._ **

**MICKEY: There's gotta be something else we can do.**

**ROSE: Mum was right... maybe we should just lock the door and walk away.**

**MICKEY: I'm not having that. I'm not having you just... just give up now. No way. We just need something stronger than my car... something bigger... something like that!**

**_And they both turn around as they hear the roar of an engine. They see a huge recovery truck drive around the corner, driven by Jackie. Rose grins in amazement. It comes to a halt and Jackie climbs out. She strides towards them._ **

“Your mum is amazing.” Said Donna, grinning. In fact everyone felt a little better seeing things take a good turn on Rose’s side of things.

The doctors meanwhile were looking at the screen absolutely appalled.

“My poor girl.” 11 whimpered, thinking of them assaulting his Tardis with that massive truck.

12 scowled so hard it was perhaps a new world record for scowling and 10 once again gave Rose the cold shoulder.

**JACKIE: Right. You've only got this until six o' clock, so get on with it.**

**ROSE _(amused, astonished)_ : Mum, where the hell did you get that from?**

**JACKIE: Rodrigo. He owes me a favour. Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and this is exactly what he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind.**

**_She chucks the keys to Mickey, who catches them with a nod of thanks. Rose runs back into the TARDIS and Mickey hurries to the door of the pickup truck._ **

“I had to get back to you.” Rose said, trying to explain herself to 10. “I couldn’t just let you die. And it’s your fault for sending me back in the first place!”

“Well I couldn’t just let you die either!” He snapped. Rose stared at him wide-eyed causing him to realise what he’d just said and blush heavily. He turned away, trying to pretend he was still mad but really he just felt embarrassed. Rose blushed happily and bit her lip to keep from grinning too much.

“Why is it she rips the console open with a truck and the Tardis still likes her more than me?” Clara groaned in frustration. 12 placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Well, the Tardis is unpredictable, only she knows what she’s feeling and who she likes and dislikes.” 

Clara sighed, defeated.

**INT. FLOOR 499**

**_The volunteers have their guns positioned behind the barricade. They are out of sight, waiting for the Daleks. The POV of a Dalek - the doors slide open._ **

“How are the Daleks so perceptive if that’s all they can see?” Asked Martha.

“They don’t just rely on vision, their scanners have all kinds of life detecting sensors and excellent range.” River explained. Which of course only made everybody even more terrified of the daleks.

**JACK: Open fire!**

**_The volunteers fire madly in the direction of the Daleks_ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_On Floor 500, the Doctor hears the sound of the gunshots as he dashes around, working frantically._ **

**INT. FLOOR 499**

**_The Daleks advance, unaffected by the bullets. They face the barricades. The Male Programmer jumps down and shouts to Jack._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER: It's not working!**

**JACK: Concentrate your fire! Eyestalk, two o' clock!**

**_The volunteers continue to fire, the bullets falling uselessly to the floor with a clatter before they can even touch the Daleks. One of the bullets, however, manages to catch the eyestalk of one of the Daleks and his vision goes blank._ **

**DALEK: My vision is impaired! I cannot see!**

“Why is that an issue? If they have scanners?” Mickey asked.

“If they only needed the sensors they probably wouldn’t have eyestalks at all. Scanning for life around an area is only so useful, they still need to see what their shooting at. Plus they don’t have them on permanently, it’s a function of their armour they turn on when they want to scan so they immediate moment their eyestalk gets shot they are completely blind.” River explained.

(that’s the best I can think of. It’s always something I’ve never understood, they’re clearly able to detect life, they knew Lynda was through the door for example, and other things like when the scanned the 11th doctor’s jammy dodger and found it wasn’t a weapon, yet they can be helpless when physically blinded. If anyone knows the actual reason it affects them let me know, I tried looking it up and found nothing on the internet.)

**FEMALE PROGRAMMER: We did it!**

**_But she pays for letting her concentration slip, a bolt hits her and she slumps backwards, dead._ **

**MALE PROGRAMMER: No! Nooooo!**

**_He shouts with rage and stands, firing madly over the top of the barricade, no longer caring about the consequences. He too is hit with a bolt, and he is thrown backwards. Jack carries on firing, roaring with anger._ **

The group all looked on in mourning at the people they knew would die but had still hoped wouldn’t.

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_Lynda's computer is beeping._ **

**LYNDA: I've got a problem...**

**_The beeping subsides, and Lynda looks uneasily at the door._ **

**DALEK _(from outside)_ : Human female detected.**

(See what I mean?)

Everyone grew tense. Even Rose felt worried. She was jealous of how much the doctor seemed to like Lynda but that didn’t mean she’d want her dead or anything.

**_A deadly silence._ **

**INT. FLOOR 56, OUTSIDE OBSERVATION DECK**

**_There are two Daleks outside, one of which touches the pad next to the door._ **

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_Lynda looks at the door with apprehension._ **

**LYNDA _(fearful)_ : They've found me.**

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**THE DOCTOR _(through intercom, still working)_ : You'll be all right, Lynda. That side of the station's reinforced against meteors.**

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**LYNDA _(trying to keep it light)_ : Hope so! Know what they say about Earth Workmanship...**

Lynda’s words only made everyone more scared for her. She was sweet and clearly trying to stay positive in a hopeless situation. She was kind and strong. One of the humans they were sure the doctor called a friend.

**INT. FLOOR 56, OUTSIDE OBSERVATION DECK**

**_Outside the door, another Dalek advances with what looks like a small blow-torch. The Dalek places the flame onto one of the joins of the door._ **

“Will that work?” Matha asked, worried.

“Eventually but it’ll be slow, I’m sure the doctor will be finished before then.” River replied, trying to be reassuring.

**INT. FLOOR 56, OBSERVATION DECK**

**_From the inside, Lynda can only see the flame coming through the crack, sparking. Then, as if sensing something behind her, she turns slowly back to the window. Her eyes widen in shock. There are three Daleks rising into view outside._ **

Everyone gasped in horror.

“Dalek lasers are way stronger than that glass…” River whispered in horror. She didn’t mean to, she did it without thinking, too caught up in her emotions. This episode was taking everyone through a bit of an emotional rollercoaster.

**_The dome-lights on the head of the Dalek at the front flash four times, indicating four syllables... and it fires. The window smashes, and Lynda screams._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_Upon hearing her scream, the Doctor looks up with shock._ **

The doctors in the room had all turned away, back then they’d only heard her death. They wanted to keep it that way. They couldn’t bare to see it. Sweet Lynda. She didn’t deserve the die. Not for him.

_I didn’t wanna leave ya._

She only stayed because of him.

_Why do I make people do that…_ 11 thought, angry at himself. _You just make people a danger to themselves…_

**INT. FLOOR 499, CORRIDOR**

**_Jack is running backwards down a corridor, firing at the Dalek perusing him._ **

**JACK _(yelling)_ : Last man standing! For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!**

Jack kept a cool face up on the outside but inside he was a little anxious about seeing himself die.

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_The Doctor, still working, hears the Dalek Emperor's voice, sees him on the screen._ **

**EMPEROR DALEK: Finish that thing and kill mankind.**

**_The Doctor, after pausing to listen to this, carries on working frantically._ **

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**_One end of the chain has now been fixed to the truck and other to the console. Jackie watches by the TARDIS doors. Mickey is at the wheel, Rose by the console. The chain is stretching and stretching._ **

**ROSE _(shouting out to Jackie)_ : Keep going!**

**JACKIE _(calling to Mickey)_ : Put your foot down!**

**_Mickey does so._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**ROSE: Faster!**

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**JACKIE: Give it some more, Mickey!**

**_Mickey roars with the effort._ **

The doctors were too shaken by everything that was going on to feel angry. The rest of the companions were awed by how much it was obvious Mickey, Rose and even Jackie seemed to care about the doctor.

**INT. TARDIS**

**_The metal is beginning to creak..._ **

“Wait that worked?” Amy asked.

“The Tardis probably helped a bit, she could probably sense their feelings.”

“You’re making it sound like some cheesy power of love stuff made it work.” Mickey said, chuckling.

“Probably did a little.” She quipped back.

**ROSE: Keep going!**

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**JACKIE: Come on, come on!**

**INT. TARDIS**

**_The chain becomes more and more taut, the metal creaking even more loudly in protest._ **

**ROSE: Keep going!**

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**JACKIE: Give it some more!**

**_Mickey growls, putting his foot down as hard as he can._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Finally, the catch rips off and the panel flies open. A blinding white light pours out._ **

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**_The pickup truck lurches forward as the chain goes slack._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Rose steps forward to look into the light, and it reflects onto her face so she shines with a golden light. A breeze blows her hair and suddenly, the light flows into her eyes in two golden streams._ **

“Oh no.” River sighed. This could not end well. The power of the time vortex was contained within the heart of a Tardis, absorbing it would fry a human brain.

**EXT. POWELL ESTATE**

**MICKEY: Rose!**

**_He rushes towards the TARDIS but the doors slam shut before he can reach it. Jackie covers her mouth with her hands with shock. She pulls Mickey back as the engines groan into life. The TARDIS dematerialises, rays of light shining from the windows, a wind blowing up around it... and then it is gone. Jackie looks at Mickey, completely bewildered. Mickey is breathing very heavily, staring at the spot where it disappeared._ **

“So do you actually remember all of this?” Amy asked Rose, curious.

“Yeah, it was like, the Tardis could read my thoughts and feelings, it used them like a beacon to guide me to the doctor.”

**INT. FLOOR 500, CORRIDOR**

**_Jack is still running backwards down the corridor, shooting vainly at the Daleks advancing on him._ **

**JACK: Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum!**

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_The Doctor throws equipment together, dashing around like a madman._ **

**EXT. TIME VORTEX**

**_The TARDIS hurtles through the time vortex with unnatural speed._ **

“Must be responding to Rose’s desperation.” 12 said, matter-of-factly.

**INT. TARDIS**

**_The golden time vortex streams into Rose's eyes as she stares into it as though hypnotised, a breeze blowing her hair._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500, CORRIDOR**

**_Jack's bullets run out as he reaches the end of the corridor. He tosses the Defabricator aside and produces another smaller gun, and begins firing that instead, but to no avail. The Daleks advance, untouched until finally the gun clicks, empty, and Jack is backed up against a wall with no weapon and facing three Daleks. He faces them squarely, defiantly._ **

**DALEK 1: Exterminate!**

**_They raise their guns._ **

**JACK: I kinda figured that.**

**_He opens his arms slightly, ready. The Dalek fires and Jack slumps down against the wall, dead._ **

“You died?!” Donna cried.

“No way…” Rory said. “But you’re totally alive at the moment.”

“Yeah, we’re getting to that.” Jack said with a smile.

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_The Doctor pulls up the lever of the device he has put together._ **

**THE DOCTOR _(amazed)_ : It's ready!**

**_He looks up as the Daleks begin to file into the room, surrounding him._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): You really wanna think about this. 'Cos if I activate the signal, every living creature dies.**

**EMPEROR DALEK _(on the screen)_ : I am immortal.**

**THE DOCTOR: D'you wanna put that to the test?**

“You’re bluffing.” Clara realised.

Everyone stared at the screen, knowing she was right. Even if he himself didn’t realise it, the doctor’s delta wave was probably a bluff from the beginning. There was no way he’d pull that lever.

**EMPEROR DALEK: I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator!**

**THE DOCTOR _(angry, placing his hands on the lever)_ : I'll do it!**

**EMPEROR DALEK: Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you: coward or killer?**

**_The Doctor's hands tense on the lever. He shakes, his face screwed up in pain. Then, he just lets it go._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Coward. Any day.**

The doctors all knew. They’d much rather be a coward. It was even stronger after the time war. For everything that he’d done, he couldn’t bring himself to do it again. Never again.

**EMPEROR DALEK: Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness.**

**THE DOCTOR: And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?**

“Okay, did not need that image.” Rory said, looking away in disgust.

“Speak for youself.” Jack teased. The doctors all turned red from embarrassment and slight anger.

**EMPEROR DALEK: You are the Heathen. You will be exterminated.**

**THE DOCTOR _(unresisting)_ : Maybe it's time.**

“What?!” “No!” “How can you say that?!” Everyone voiced their outrage. The doctors almost had to cover their ears it was so loud.

“Why don’t you understand how much the universe needs you sweetie?” River asked, turning to 11.

“That’s not how things should be, I’m not a god, the universe _shouldn’t_ need me.”

“Forget the universe. _We_ need you.” Said Amy.

“I need you.” Rose said to 10.

“Me too.” Said Clara.

“And me,” Said Donna.

Pretty soon everyone was voicing how much they needed the doctor. Of course, they meant because he was their friend and 10 and 12 both understood that. Inside they felt warm. The hole in their heart of being the only time lord (as they’d thought) filled by their friends. As cheesy as that was.

Things weren’t so easy with 11. He was still stuck on how much he felt his friends were probably too dependent on him. That they believed in him too much when the truth was he couldn’t always win. He couldn’t always protect them.

**_And he closes his eyes, ready. The Daleks all around him. Suddenly, one of the Dalek's eyepieces swivels around as we hear the sound of the TARDIS engines. It begins to fade in at exactly the point where it left._ **

**DALEK 1: Alert! TARDIS materialising!**

**_The Doctor's eyes snap open and he spins around in shock._ **

**EMPEROR DALEK: You will not escape!**

**_The TARDIS has fully materialised and the doors fly open. The Doctor throws a hand over his eyes as the blinding golden light of the time vortex pours out. In the doorway stands Rose. The Doctor stares, awestruck as the light curls around Rose when she steps forward. The Doctor stumbles backwards, falling to the ground._ **

**THE DOCTOR _(scared)_ : What've you done?**

**_Rose gazes down at him, her eyes full of the light of the time vortex. When she speaks, her London accent has vanished._ **

**ROSE: I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me.**

Everyone was in awe of Rose. She projected the image of a god, someone above all else. 

**THE DOCTOR: You looked into the Time Vortex, Rose, no one's meant to see that.**

“You all better remember that, I don’t want anyone else trying this.” 10 said, as though warning young children about the dangers of the world.

“No promises.” Amy muttered to herself jokingly.

**EMPEROR DALEK: This is the abomination!**

**DALEK 1: Exterminate!**

**_The Dalek fires at Rose, who holds up her hand. The bolt freezes and reverses back into the gun. The Doctor looks at it in amazement. He stares up at Rose intensely._ **

“Wow,” said Donna, “that was awesome.”

“It did feel pretty good.” Rose said.

“No, I’ll not have anybody encouraging this, you almost died from that.” 10 said.

**ROSE: I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words...**

**_The words "BAD WOLF CORPORATION" written high on the wall. Rose waves her hand._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): I scatter them in time and space.**

**_The words "Bad Wolf" rise from the wall and float away._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): A message to lead myself here.**

“Wait!” Clara said. “So it was Rose that sent the bad wolf message to follow you?” 

“I needed to motivate myself to look into the Tardis. I know it was dangerous.” She turned to 10. “But nothing could make me regret saving you.”

He felt like he should scold her but he couldn’t help but feel touched by how much she cared.

**THE DOCTOR _(urgently)_ : Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now.**

**_Rose stares straight ahead as though she hasn't heard him._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D) _(wildly concerned)_ : You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn.**

**ROSE _(suddenly looking at him)_ : I want you safe.**

**_The Doctor is taken aback. He stares. Rose has the traces of tears on her cheeks._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): My Doctor. Protected from the false God.**

**EMPEROR DALEK: You cannot hurt me. I am immortal.**

“You’re a lunatic.” Donna said.

“Falling through the time vortex will do that.” Said Jack.

**ROSE: You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them.**

**_She raises her hand. The Dalek in the centre is separated into golden, liquid-like particles._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): Everything must come to dust... all things. Everything dies. She looks to the side, and the Daleks lined up there are reduced to golden particles.**

**ROSE (CONT'D): The Time War ends.**

**EMPEROR DALEK _(voice rising in fear)_ : I will not die. I cannot die!**

**_It screws up its eye._ **

“Even the daleks are nothing compared to the power of the time vortex.” Said 12.

**EXT. SPACE**

**_The entire mother ship is reduced to the liquid-like golden particles, dissolving away into oblivion._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_Rose stands with her arms raised, staring straight ahead of her, shaking._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go.**

**ROSE _(hushed, blissful)_ : How can I let go of this? I bring life...**

**INT. FLOOR 500, CORRIDOR**

**_Jack suddenly takes a huge intake of breath as his eyes snap open..._ **

“A human wouldn’t have proper control over that though.” Said River.

Rose nodded sadly.

“I would have brought back everyone who died if I could, but I couldn’t control it, I think I was just able to focus on Jack by thinking about him.”

“How did you know he’d died?” Asked Donna.

“I looked into the time vortex remember? I could see everything.”

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**THE DOCTOR _(terrified)_ : But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!**

**ROSE _(looks at him again)_ : But I can. The sun and the moon... the day and night. _(Voice trembles)_. But why do they hurt...?**

**THE DOCTOR _(desperately)_ : The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault.**

“Of course it wasn’t.” Rose said.

“You did all of that for me.” 10 argued.

“Yes but it was still my choice. And I’d do it again.” She said confidently, then added on a bit more uncertainly “and I like to think you’d do the same for me.”

10 wasn’t sure what to think about that. He’d like to think he’d do anything for his friends but he’d also like to think he wouldn’t break the rules.

12 knew. He didn’t care about consequences anymore. If Clara, or indeed any of his friends, were in danger, he’d stop it. Any cost.

**_He lowers his head with anguish._ **

**ROSE _(a tear falling)_ : I can see everything.**

**_The Doctor raises his head again._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): All that is... all that was... all that ever could be.**

“You said you remember this—” Donna began.

“I remember what happened but I don’t remember everything I saw of time and space.” Rose cut in, knowing she was going to ask about it.

“Yeah that was my doing, I made sure you wouldn’t remember any of that so it wouldn’t blow your head up.” 10 explained.

**_The Doctor stands up abruptly, looking down at her as if suddenly, he understands._ **

**THE DOCTOR: That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?**

**ROSE _(scared)_ : My head...**

**THE DOCTOR: Come here.**

**ROSE: ... it's killing me...**

**THE DOCTOR _(taking her hands)_ : I think you need a Doctor.**

**_And they step slowly around to face each other. The Doctor gazes into her eyes, and then gently, carefully, leans down and presses his lips against hers._ **

Rose and 10 blushed quite a bit. 10 being the closest to the on-screen doctor.

“Was that necessary?” Rory asked. 10 nodded.

“I needed to transfer the vortex from her body into mine to do that requires contact between our dna—” He cut himself seeing that Rose had deflated a bit. “Not that I also didn’t want to.” He said. Her blush returned but she was smiling.

**_As he kisses her, the Time Vortex flows out of her eyes and into his. They part slowly and they gaze at each other for a few more moments before Rose's eyes flutter closed and she falls into his arms, unconscious. He lays her carefully down on the floor and then stands up straight, facing the TARDIS calmly. He slowly exhales and the Time Vortex is expelled from his mouth and it streams back through the doors into the TARDIS. The doors close quietly, and the TARDIS looks completely normal once more. The Doctor opens his eyes and smiles softly to himself. He kneels down and leans over Rose, stroking her face and neck tenderly._ **

_I suppose it was then I knew I might be falling in love with her._ 10 thought. He didn’t dare say that out loud.

**INT. FLOOR 500, CORRIDOR**

**_Groaning and wincing, Jack stands. He staggers forward through the doorway. Jack spots a pile of dust on the floor, where one of the Daleks once stood. He stoops and runs his hand through it in confusion. Suddenly, he hears the sound of the TARDIS engines groaning to life. Jack runs through as fast as he can._ **

**INT. FLOOR 500**

**_He's too late. the TARDIS is fading away, leaving Jack stranded. He stares after it, hurt and confused._ **

“I know you already explained why you had to leave me behind but you couldn’t have taken the time to explain it then?” Jack asked, frustrated.

“Sorry,” 10 said sheepishly. “But I was dying and concerned about my friend who’d almost died.” 

“Guess none of us can quite compete with Rose.” Jack shrugged causing Rose and 10 to blush again.

**EXT. TIME VORTEX**

**_The TARDIS falls through the time vortex._ **

**INT. TARDIS**

**_Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor is at the console, looking up at the rotor and the monitor. Rose, whom he has lain down on the grilling next to the console, stirs. She awakens, disorientated._ **

**ROSE: What happened?**

**THE DOCTOR _(mildly surprised)_ : Don't you remember?**

**ROSE _(sitting up, very confused)_ : It's like... there was this singing...**

**THE DOCTOR _(cheerily)_ : That's right! I sang a song and the Daleks ran away.**

“If only if could be that easy…” Jack sighed. Martha and Mickey nodding in vehement agreement.

**ROSE _(struggling to remember)_ : I was at home... no, I wasn't, I was in the TARDIS, and...**

**_Unseen by Rose, the Doctor glances down at his hand. The veins shimmer with a golden light for a moment, and then it's gone._ **

**ROSE (CONT'D): I can't remember anything else...**

“I thought you said you could remember this?” Said Amy.

“I can now,” she replied, “I was a bit muddled when I first woke up.”

**_The Doctor looks around at her uneasily. She is shaking her head, completely oblivious, trying to remember. She notices him watching her. He smiles._ **

**THE DOCTOR: Rose Tyler. _(Small laugh_ ). I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place, they've got dogs with no noses.**

**_He laughs at his own joke. Rose giggles, half rolling her eyes._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!**

**ROSE: Then, why can't we go?**

**THE DOCTOR: Maybe you will. And maybe I will. But not like this.**

**_He does not elaborate, but goes back to looking at the monitor with a vague smile on his face._ **

**ROSE _(standing)_ : You're not making sense!**

**THE DOCTOR: I might never make sense again! I might have two heads. Or no head!**

“Is that actually possible?” Jack asked, intrigued.

“Regeneration is a lottery.” All three doctors said at the same time.

**_He laughs. Rose nods with a bemused smile on her face._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement...**

**_Rose grins, eyes twinkling._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're gonna end up with...**

**_And suddenly, he is propelled backwards with a blast of golden light. He clutches his stomach as though he has been punched. Rose rushes forward, full of concern._ **

**ROSE: Doctor!**

**THE DOCTOR _(urgently)_ : Stay away!**

**_Rose stops, staring at him, eyes wide. The Doctor winces in pain._ **

**ROSE: Doctor, tell me what's going on.**

**THE DOCTOR _(still trying to keep his tone light despite being in pain)_ : I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that!**

**_He screws up his eyes in pain, Rose staring at him with concern._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D) _(serious, now)_ : Every cell in my body's dying.**

**ROSE _(horrified)_ : Can't you do something?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah, I'm doing it now! Time Lords have this little trick, it's... sort of a way of cheating death. Except... _(Looks into her eyes)_. It means I'm gonna change.**

**_Rose shakes her head slightly, not understanding._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): And I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. _(He laughs, not wanting to scare her)_. And before I go...**

**ROSE _(cutting across him, upset)_ : Don't say that.**

“Really liked my last face eh?” 10 asked, giving Rose a quick nudge.

“I like you no matter what face you have.” She said. “Cause you’re the doctor. I mean yeah at first I was a bit freaked. Thought you’d gone and abandoned me to become someone new but I guess every doctor’s the doctor. Or sommit like that.”

She laughed. Everyone else just smiled, internally agreeing. The doctor was the doctor. Even if each regeneration was a different version of the doctor.

**THE DOCTOR: Rose...**

**_She backs down, listening._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Before I go, I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic. _(Smiles at her, so proud)_. Absolutely fantastic.**

**_Rose looks back at him, unsmiling, still upset and not knowing what to make of this._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): And d'you know what?**

**_Rose shakes her head. The Doctor grins._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): So was I.**

**_And finally, Rose smiles, nodding. The Doctor smiles widely back at her for the last few moments before suddenly, he convulses and orange energy explodes from his skin, blasting out of the neck of his jumper, the sleeves of his jacket and the bottoms of his trousers. Rose staggers backwards, shielding her eyes from the heat and light - but she cannot look away. She stares transfixed, as gradually, the Doctor's hair lengthens, his face changes... until the energy eventually dies away and a completely new man is stood before her, still wearing the old Doctor's clothes. He looks slightly surprised for a moment, before turning to look at Rose._ **

“Ah your first appearance!” Jack said, spreading his arms in excitement.

Everyone cheered, caught up in the moment and knowing it would embarrass 10.

They were right.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Hello! Okay... oo.**

**_He gulps. Rose stares at him with fascination as he runs a tongue over his teeth, brow furrowed._ **

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): New teeth. That's weird.**

“You’re teeth are weird? That’s the first thing you say?” Donna asked.

“That’s nothing, you should have heard what he—” Clara gestured to 12 who cut her off.

“I’m sure they will hear later when we get there shall we continue?”

Now everyone was curious.

**THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): So, where was I? Oh, that's right Barcelona.**

“Did you guys ever go to this planet?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, had a great time didn’t we, played with some dogs in park.” 10 said.

“Yeah, and then that brown one with the spots, d’you remember, it—” Rose continued.

“It stole my sonic screwdriver and ran off. We were chasing it through the streets.”

“We split up when we lost it.” Both were laughing at this point.

**_Rose just stares at him with undisguised shock. He grins._ **

**END**

“Wow, that was intense.” Rose sighed.

“Well get ready there’s another 11 seasons we’re gonna watch yet, and probably more to come if this keeps going.”

Everyone jumped as Scar flashed into the room.

“So who’s ready for season 2?”

She grinned.

The screen lit up.


End file.
